Wir lernten die See
by luckyserpent
Summary: Übersetzung! Original: We learned the sea von luckei1. Draco Malfoy stellt sich nach einer erfolgreichen Todesser-Karriere und verbündet sich mit Harry und Hermine, um den Dunklen Lord zu stürzen. Eine Geschichte von Vergebung, Freundschaft und Liebe.
1. Der Feind tritt ein

Hi! Das ist eine autorisierte Übersetzung. Die Originalstory findet ihr unter We learned the sea von luckei1.

Diese Geschichte ist wirklich großartig, sowohl vom Plot her als auch was die Sprache betrifft (die ich versuche auch im Deutschen beizubehalten). Hiermit präsentiere ich euch ohne weitere Umschweife: **Wir lernten die See**. Der Titel ist eine wortgetreue Übersetzung des Oritinaltitels, der von dem gleichnamigen Song von Dar Williams stammt.

Viel Spaß und bitte sagt mir, was ihr davon haltet!

* * *

**Kapitel 01 – Der Feind tritt ein**

Draco Malfoy war der meistgesuchte Mann in der Zaubererwelt, unter der Maßgabe, dass Voldemort nicht wirklich als Mensch bezeichnet werden konnte. Andernfalls wäre Draco Malfoy der zweite in der Rangliste. Doch Semantik beiseite, es wurde nach ihm gefahndet.

Es war nun vier Jahre her, seit er auf dem Astronomieturm in der Hogwarts- Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei gestanden hatte und darin gescheitert war, den Schulleiter zu töten. In jener Nacht war er mit einem Mittodesser geflohen, Severus Snape, und zum Dunklen Lord gebracht worden. Es erklärte sich von selbst, dass der Meister sehr wütend war. Er sagte Draco, dass es nur zwei Optionen gab: töten oder getötet werden. Draco war ein vernünftiger Mensch mit einer besonderen Zuneigung zu seiner eigenen Haut und so wählte er den vernünftigen Pfad. Dann, nachdem er, zumindest teilweise, die Zögerlichkeit niedergerungen hatte, die zu seinem Versagen bei seiner ersten Mission geführt hatte, stürzte er sich kopfüber hinein und blickte nie zurück. Schließlich hieß es: töten oder getötet werden.

Draco wuchs in Macht und Fähigkeit und arbeitete sich zunächst langsam durch die Ränke. Doch in den letzten anderthalb Jahren war er hinaufgeschossen, um als beinahe Gleichrangiger neben dem Dunklen Lord zu stehen, Voldemorts Person des Vertrauens. Er hatte sogar seinen Vater übertrumpft, was nun interessante Familienessen mit sich gebracht hatte, die seine Mutter so oft wie möglich verlangte. Draco ließ sich nie eine Gelegenheit entgehen, seinem Vater seine Position unter die Nase zu reiben oder seine Fertigkeiten mit dem Zauberstab zur Schau zu stellen. Obwohl sein Vater ihm an Jahren und einigen Bereichen der Magie überlegen war, konnte Draco ihn mit Leichtigkeit in einem Duell besiegen, was er an einem Abend bewiesen hatte, als Lucius so zornig über die Arroganz und Überlegenheit seines Sohnes gewesen war, dass er ihn zu einem Kampf herausgefordert hatte. Narzissa war außer sich vor Sorge und Angst gewesen, größtenteils um ihren Sohn, obwohl sie es nicht wagte, Parteilichkeit zu zeigen.

Doch sie kämpften. Es dauerte kürzer als Draco erwartet hatte und es enttäuschte ihn. Nachdem er so viele Jahre mit seinem Vater verglichen worden war und immer in seinem Schatten gestanden hatte, hätte es nicht so einfach sein sollen, ihn zu besiegen. Vielleicht lag es an den Jahren, die Lucius während der ersten Herrschaft des Dunklen Lords in Knechtschaft und Schmerz verbracht hatte, dann die Furcht und beständigen Sorgen, die während der Abwesenheit seines Meisters an seinen Eingeweiden genagt hatten, und dann noch dazu die letzten sieben Jahre der Knechtschaft und Schmerzen, die seine Reflexe verlangsamt und seinen Geist benebelt hatten. Ober vielleicht lag es am Alkohol. Welche Faktoren auch immer in Lucius' Niederlage reinspielten, Draco würdigte ihnen keines zweiten Gedankens. Er hatte endlich seinen Vater besiegt, all jene besiegt, die seit seiner Kindheit auf ihn herabgeschaut hatten. Als Draco den Zauberstab seines Vaters in der Hand hielt, hatte er seinen eigenen auf seine Kehle gerichtet. Es war ein gutes Gefühl, in einer kranken, verqueren Art und Weise. Er konnte seinem Vater in die Augen sehen und endlich die Gewissheit haben, dass er besser war als er. Und Lucius hatte ihm eine sehr lange Zeit nach diesem Abend nicht mehr in die Augen sehen können.

Doch sollte Lucius nicht stolz sein?, fragte Draco sich einige Wochen nach dem Kampf verbittert. Er hatte _gewollt_, dass ich zu dem werde, was ich bin, dass ich seinen Fußstapfen folge. Doch er hätte nicht im Traum daran gedacht, dass ich ihn übertrumpfen würde. Er hat nie ehrlich gewollt, dass ich in allem Erfolg habe. Er wollte jemanden, den er erniedrigen und zerstören konnte, weil er selbst so erbärmlich war. Und alles wegen eines Abends, als Lucius in einer schäbigen Bar in Hogsmeade auf einen alten Freund gestoßen war, der gesagt hatte: „Sag mal, Malfoy, alter Freund. Ich habe die Antwort auf all deine Probleme mit den Muggle gefunden. Er verspricht Großartiges, Malfoy, das tut er. Ein echter Denker. Er wird groß werden, du wirst schon sehen. Was sagst du, wenn ich dich ihm vorstelle?" Jene Nacht war der Anfang von Lucius' Zerstörung gewesen. Ein Pfad der Dunkelheit, der einen langen Schatten über seine Familie bringen würde.

Nach dem Kampf wusste Narzissa, wer der Sieger war. Sie bemerkte, dass Lucius mehr trank, und sie sah Furcht in seinen Augen, wenn er ihren Sohn anschaute. Draco war ihr noch fremder geworden, sprach kaum bei den Mahlzeiten und schien immer wütender und verbitterter zu werden. Als Narzissa herausfand, dass Draco die Position des Lieblings des Dunklen Lords erlangt hatte, weinte sie um ihren Sohn. Als er zur Spitze aufstieg, sah sie ihn jeden Tag ein wenig sterben, bis endlich nichts mehr übrig war von dem Jungen in ihren Erinnerungen, der unschuldig und frei von Dunkelheit war. Narzissa bewahrte keine Bilder von Draco in ihrem Zimmer auf außer jenen vor seinem vierten Geburtstag. Danach war sein Lächeln und Lachen zunehmend seltener geworden, bis sie vollkommen verschwunden waren, bevor er nach Hogwarts ging.

Narzissa hatte nie gewollt, dass Lucius dem Pfad folgte, den er sich erwählt hatte, hatte nie die Ehefrau eines Todessers sein wollen, verachtet und aufgegeben von dem Mann, den sie einst geliebt hatte. Und das absolut Letzte, das sie jemals gewollt hatte, war, dass ihr Sohn ihm in die Dunkelheit folgte. Doch in jenem Sommer, direkt vor seinem sechsten Schuljahr, war Draco eines Nachts spät nach Hause gekommen, sehr viel blasser als üblich. Als er seine Mutter erblickte, gab es einen kurzen Moment, einen Sekundenbruchteil, als sie in seinen Augen den Tod sah. Doch es war im nächsten Augenblick verschwunden, ersetzt durch sein typisches Feixen. Sie wusste natürlich bescheid. Sie hatte diesen Blick in so vielen Augen gesehen. Bei ihrem Mann, ihrer Schwester, ihren Freundinnen, bei den Männern ihrer Freundinnen. Und nun würde auch ihr einziger Sohn sein ganzes Leben lang in Schrecken leben.

Als sie sah, wie ihr Sohn ihren Mann besiegte, gab Narzissa sich selbst auf. Sie wurde eine leere Schale, die ziellos durchs Haus streifte und die Rolle der treuen Frau eines Todessers spielte. Eine Rolle, die sie für ihre Ignoranz und Arroganz verabscheute. Als kleines Mädchen hatte sie miterlebt, was Vorurteile mit ihrer eigenen Familie anrichteten. Sie hatte ihre Schwester über zwanzig Jahre lang nicht mehr gesehen. Die Entfremdung hinterließ ein Loch in Narzissas Herzen, obwohl sie nie darüber sprechen oder es zugeben würde. Manchmal fand Draco sie in ihrem Zimmer, wo sie ohne Scham in ein altes Taschentuch weinte, das mit dem Black- Familienwappen bestickt war. Sie sprach nie, wenn er sie fand, sondern lächelte ihn nur warm an und winkte ab, als wäre alles in bester Ordnung. So sehr er es auch hasste, seine Mutter weinen zu sehen, waren dies die einzigen Augenblicke, in denen sie ihn so anlächelte.

Es gab keine Möglichkeit, wie Narzissa sich mit ihrem unglückseligen Leben abfinden konnte, ein Leben, das sie nicht wirklich gewählt hatte. Lucius war schon immer der Mann gewesen, der er jetzt war, doch sie konnte nicht einfach eines Tages zu Lucius sagen, dass dem Dunklen Lord zu folgen vielleicht nicht die Richtung war, die diese Familie einschlagen sollte, und dass sie in Betracht ziehen sollten, dem Licht eine Chance zu geben. Nein, sie hatte schon vor langer Zeit die Fähigkeit zu sprechen verloren.

Draco dachte oft über seine Eltern nach, wenn auch nicht mit aufrichtiger Zuneigung oder Achtung. Er wusste, dass seine Mutter etwas vor ihm geheim hielt, doch er hätte es nie erraten. Also hörte er auf, es zu versuchen. In der Nacht, in der er spät nach Hause gekommen war, mit dem Blick des Todes in seinen Augen, hatte er ebenfalls etwas erhascht, als er seiner Mutter in ihre hellblauen Augen sah – Scham. Es erschütterte ihn zutiefst. Er feixte, um zu verbergen, was er empfand, doch er verstand den Blick nie, mit dem sie ihn bedacht hatte. Er versuchte, sich davon zu überzeugen, dass er nicht für ihn bestimmt gewesen war. Was für eine Schande war es schließlich, ihrer Sache beizutreten? Doch jene Augen, blassblau und voll rohen Lebens, suchten ihn oft in seinen Träumen heim.

Nun, auf den Tag vier Jahre später, saß Draco in seinem Zimmer und blickte sich ein letztes Mal um. Es würde eine Weile dauern, bevor er zurückkehrte, wenn alles nach Plan verlief, und er stellte sicher, dass alles an seinem rechten Platz war. Zufrieden ging er in die anderen Räume des Hauses zu sehen, ob sie bereit waren. Das waren sie. Natürlich waren sie das. Er war peinlich genau und er hatte an alles gedacht. Er hatte seine Adlereule Bubo mit viel Essen und Richtungen für ihre Pakete losgeschickt. Er hatte angewiesen, dass er nach ihr schicken würde, wenn er zurückkehrte, und dass man sie bitte mit den Schrotkörnern füttern und die Leckerlis aufheben solle für Tage, an denen sie besonders brav war.

Dann musste er seine Gäste bedenken: Gegenwart und Zukunft. Er versorgte sie in jeder möglichen Hinsicht. Wenn alles nach Plan verlief, würde er in einem Monat zurückkehren. Wenn nicht, tja... besser nicht daran denken. Entweder derselbe Tag oder niemals. Draco holte tief Luft, schoss die Augen und murmelte: „Es kann nicht niemals sein." Er überprüfte alles noch ein Mal. Es war nicht so, als wäre er eine neurotische Person, aber alles _musste_ perfekt sitzen. Nichts durfte vergessen oder verlegt werden. Draco seufzte und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durchs Haar. Es ist nur ein Haus, sagte er sich, es muss nicht perfekt sein. Es wird ausreichen.

Draco ging zum Esszimmer, wo seine Pläne lagen, und setzte sich, um sie abermals durchzugehen. Alles war hergerichtet. All seine Planungen und Mühen waren im Begriff ausgeführt zu werden. Es war möglich, dass es nicht klappte, doch er weigerte sich, seine Gedanken diesen Pfad entlang wandern zu lassen. Denn es hatte zu klappen. Andernfalls hatte er keinen Ersatzplan. Sein ganzes restliches Leben hing von heute ab. Trotz seiner übergenauen Natur gab es keine Möglichkeit für einen Ersatzplan, keinen Plan B. Es hieß: Alles oder nichts.

Er ging nochmals alles durch. Das war etwas, das er in der Schule gelernt hatte, bevor er seine Prüfungen abgab. Es verblüffte ihn stets, dass er selbst bei dem dritten Durchsehen Fehler entdecken konnte, die er die ersten beiden Male übersehen hatte. Doch er war alles Dutzende Male durchgegangen und er hatte es über ein Jahr lang geplant. Es musste funktionieren. Er war noch nie gezwungen gewesen, mit dem Versagen Bekanntschaft zu machen, und hatte nicht vor, gerade jetzt damit anzufangen.

Draco stand auf und verließ das Esszimmer. Er ging durch den Salon. Die Möbel standen am richtigen Fleck und die Bücher waren in der Ecke aufgestapelt. Er betrat alle Räume im unteren Stockwerk und überprüfte alles doppelt und dreifach. Es gab tatsächlich nicht viel nachzusehen, da er das Haus vor drei Tagen vorbereitet hatte und seitdem jeden Tag alles durchgegangen war. Deshalb dauerte es nicht lange. Als er zur Haustür kam, wandte er sich zu dem Haus um. Dann kam ihm in den Sinn, dass er zauderte. Mit einem schweren Seufzen disapparierte Draco Malfoy.

Er gelangte an einen sehr unerwarteten Ort, zumindest für alle, die ihn sahen. Er wusste natürlich genau, was sein Ziel war, und war deshalb nicht überrascht, dass er sich einem Springbrunnen gegenübersah, der einen Zauberer, eine Hexe, einen Zentauren, einen Hauself und einen Goblin darstellte. Zuerst bemerkte ihn niemand, während er lässig zu der Rezeption schlenderte. Schließlich apparierten Hunderte, vielleicht Tausende, jeden Tag in das Ministerium. Doch dann hörte er es – das Geräusch von Keramik, das auf dem Marmorboden zerschellte. Dort einiges Luftschnappen, doch alles war so unglaublich erschüttert, dass keiner von ihnen daran dachte, seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen. Draco schloss daraus, dass keine Auroren anwesend waren, sonst wäre dieser Fehler nicht geschehen.

Draco ging weiter auf den Rezeptionstresen zu, sein Feixen immerfort auf dem Gesicht, während er den Blick auf die kleine Hexe hinter dem Tresen gerichtet hielt. Seine Ankunft hatte nicht genug Aufruhr verursacht, um die Hexe darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass jemand sich näherte. Hätte sie gesehen, wie er vom Apparierpunkt aus zu ihr schritt, hätte sie vielleicht geschrien oder ihren Zauberstab gezückt. Doch stattdessen musste er sich tatsächlich räuspern, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen.

Die Hexe sprach gerade angespannt in etwas, das aussah wie ein Kopfband mit einem Stäbchen, das um ihr Gesicht herumreichte und vor ihrem Mund endete. Draco beobachtete, wie sie immer nervöser wurde. Als er sich räusperte, blickte die Frau endlich zu ihm auf und als sich Wiedererkennung auf ihrem Gesicht zeigte, nahm es einen geisterhaft bleichen Farbton an, der seinem eigenen Teint alle Ehre machte. Draco feixte immer noch. Selbstvertrauen strahlte aus jeder Zelle seines Körpers. Die Hexe war erstarrt und konnte ihn nur mit offenem Mund anstarren. Draco konnte ihre Furcht spüren und es machte ihm Mut.

Lässig legte er einen Arm auf den Tresen. „Guten Tag, Miss", begann er und lächelte beinahe, als wollte er sich erkundigen, wo die Toilette zu finden war. Als er sprach, zuckte die Hexe zusammen, als hätte er sie geschlagen. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie endlich realisierte, dass sie Draco Malfoy vor sich hatte, _den_ Draco Malfoy, der vor ihr stand, feixte und mit ihr redete. Mit _ihr_. Was er sagte, war: „Würden Sie bitte Mr. Potter informieren, dass ich ihm ein Angebot zu machen habe?"


	2. Der unbrechbare Schwur

**Kapitel 02 – Der unbrechbare Schwur**

Die Hexe blinzelte, 23 Mal – Draco zählte mit – bevor sie zur Kenntnis nahm, was er gesagt hatte. Sie stotterte und konnte ihre Überraschung nicht verbergen. Sie fuchtelte mit Papierkram auf ihrem Schreibtisch herum, wandte sich dann zu ihrer Kollegin, um ihr zu sagen, dass sie in Kürze zurückkehren würde.

„Hier entlang, bitte", sagte sie. Sie trat hinter dem Tresen hervor und bedeutete ihm, ihr zu folgen, obwohl Draco wusste, dass es das Letzte war, das sie wollte. Als sie zu den Aufzügen gelangten, drehte die Frau sich nervös um. „Äh, tut mir leid, aber, Vorschriften, wissen Sie. Ich fürchte, ich muss Sie um ihren Zauberstab bitten."

Draco feixte wieder und zog seinen glatten Ebenholzzauberstab aus der Tasche seines Umhangs. Er sah den Zauberstab an, dann die Frau, bevor er ihn ihr reichte. Ihre Hand zitterte, als sie sie zögerlich ausstreckte, um ihn entgegenzunehmen. Dann steckte sie ihn in die Innentaschen ihrer Robe. Sie wandte sich um und drückte den Aufzugknopf. Als der Fahrstuhl kam, traten sie hinein und die Hexe betätigte den Schalter für den zweiten Stock.

Sie fuhren in Schweigen. Die Furcht, die von der Frau ausging, wuchs beträchtlich angesichts dessen, dass sie auf engem Raum mit Draco eingeschlossen war. Er musterte sie. Sie war klein (zierlich) und hatte glattes, braunes Haar, das zu einem festen Knoten an ihrem Hinterkopf gesteckt war. Ansonsten war sie unscheinbar. Als die Türen sich endlich auf ihrem Zielstockwerk öffneten, rannte sie geradezu aus dem Fahrstuhl. Sie fing sich wieder und begann, den Korridor hinunterzugehen.

Draco war noch nie zuvor im Ministerium gewesen und beschäftigte sich damit, alles zu betrachten, an dem er vorbeiging. Schon bald kamen sie zu einer Tür, an der stand: Aurorenhauptquartier. Die Hexe öffnete die Tür und führte Draco hinein. Sie schritt geradewegs auf ein Büro zu, das sich an der Wand gegenüber der Tür befand. Glücklicherweise waren die meisten der Auroren beim Mittagessen. Keiner nahm wirklich Notiz von Draco.

Endlich hielten sie vor einer braunen Holztür. Die Frau hob eine Hand, zögerte und klopfte dann.

„Ja?", erklang eine müde Stimme.

„M- Mr. Potter. Sie haben ein Angebot, Sir."

Für einen Augenblick herrschte Stille. Dann ein schweres Seufzen, gefolgt von: „Haben Sie den Namen?"

„N- Nein, aber Sie werden ihn kennen."

„In Ordnung. Bitte schicken Sie ihn herein." Die Frau bedeutete Draco, das Büro zu betreten. Er öffnete die Tür und trat einen Schritt hinein.

Harry ließ sein Getränk fallen, als Dracos Profil in der Tür erschien. „Malfoy!", sagte er.

„Hallo, Harry", sagte Draco strahlend und sah belustigt zu, wie der Kaffee langsam die Papiere auf Harrys Schreibtisch tränkte.

„Äh, danke, Donna", sagte Harry zu der verängstigten Hexe. Sie ging davon, keine weitere Ermunterung bedürfend. „Setz dich", sagte er zu Malfoy. Er nahm seinen Zauberstab heraus und brachte das Chaos auf dem Tisch in Ordnung.

Draco ließ sich nieder. Jede Bewegung, die er vollführte, sagte Harry, dass er überlegen war, klüger, und dass er die Oberhand innehatte.

„Was machst du hier, Malfoy?", erkundigte Harry sich wachsam.

Draco feixte. „Hast du die nette Dame nicht gehört? Ich habe ein Angebot zu machen."

„Ja, das habe ich mitbekommen", blaffte Harry. Er wusste, was ein Angebot hieß, und das war auch der Grund, weshalb er seinen Kaffee fallen gelassen hatte. Draco Malfoy war hier, um sich zu stellen. Er würde natürlich nach einer Gegenleistung verlangen, so wie das Ministerium es mit allen Angeboten hielt. Dann würde er, Harry, Dracos Angebot abwägen, um zu entscheiden, ob der Austausch akzeptabel war.

„Warum?", fragte Harry.

„Ich will raus."

Harry konnte nicht anders, sein Mund klappte auf. „Raus?"

„Ja, Potter. Das habe ich gesagt: Raus."

„Wo raus?"

Draco seufzte und begann, nicht existenten Staub von seinem Umhang zu entfernen. „Aus meiner derzeitigen Beschäftigung."

Harry ließ sich in seinen Sessel fallen. Draco Malfoy saß ihm gegenüber, benahm sich, als wäre er auf eine Plauderei mit einem alten Freund vorbeigekommen, und erzählte ihm, er wolle aufhören Todesser zu sein.

„Man hört nicht einfach auf, Todesser zu sein, Malfoy."

„Nur weil keiner jemals erfolgreich gewesen ist, heißt es nicht, dass es nicht möglich ist."

„Aber – warum?", fragte Harry. Szenarios schwirrten durch seinen Kopf, die Malfoy, Betrug und Tod enthielten. „Ich dachte, du liebst es, überall, wo du hingehst, Schrecken und Qual zu bereiten, die Menschen zittern zu sehen, wenn sie dein Gesicht erblicken oder deinen Namen hören."

„Meine Güte, Potter. Ich wusste nicht, dass du mich so gut im Auge hattest", sagte Draco. Er nahm einen Bilderrahmen von Harrys Schreibtisch. Wie er erwartet hatte, waren Harry, Ron und Hermine darauf zu sehen und sie winkten und umarmten einander, gekleidet in Hogwarts- Abschlussroben. Er feixte.

„Ich bin froh, dass ich diesen ganzen Unsinn nicht durchmachen musste", sagte er.

Harry riss Draco das Foto aus den Händen. „Warum?", wiederholte er wütend.

„Das ist meine eigene Sache."

„Tja, meine Mitwissenschaft würde diesen Prozess glatter ablaufen lassen", erwiderte Harry. Draco schwieg jedoch, zu Harrys Verärgerung. „Na schön. Sei unkooperativ. Warum sollte ich dich nicht einfach nach Azkaban werfen lassen?"

Draco wackelte mit dem Zeigefinger. „Eh-eh, Potter, ich habe ein Angebot. Es gibt Regeln diesbezüglich und wir haben Verhandlungen zu machen." Er lehnte sich im Sessel zurück und verschränkte lässig die Arme hinter dem Kopf. „Außerdem habe ich mir schon die Insel ausgesucht, auf die ich mich in hohem Alter zurückziehen werde, sagen wir mit 20. Vielleicht 21."

In diesem Augenblick öffnete sich Harrys Tür und eine braunhaarige Hexe trat herein, ohne von dem Stapel Papier aufzublicken, den sie in den Händen trug. „Hey, Harry, ich habe mich gefragt, ob es dir etwas ausmachen würde, ein paar Sachen für mich zu unterschreiben – oh!" Sie sah auf, als sie eine weitere Anwesenheit in dem Raum spürte.

Draco musste das Mädchen nicht ansehen, um zu wissen, dass es sich um Hermine Granger handelte. Und sie brauchte keinen Blick auf sein Gesicht zu werfen, um zu wissen, dass der blondhaarige Mann in Harrys Büro kein anderer war als Draco Malfoy.

„Harry, ich komme später noch mal", sagte sie und begann, rückwärts aus dem Büro zu weichen, die Augen fest auf Malfoys Hinterkopf geheftet – für den Fall, dass er plötzliche Bewegungen machte.

„Nein, Hermine, komm herein. Bitte setz dich", entgegnete Harry und deutete auf den anderen Sessel in seinem Büro.

Sie sah ihren Freund mit weiten Augen an, bevor sie gehorchte. Jede Zelle in ihrem Körper schrie danach zu rennen, soviel Abstand zwischen sich und Malfoy zu bringen wie möglich. Doch stattdessen setzte sie sich still.

„Malfoy hier hat ein Angebot."

Hermine sagte nichts und weigerte sich, Malfoy anzusehen. Sie wusste, was Angebot bedeutete, und sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, weshalb er sich stellen sollte.

Draco wandte seinen Blick ebenfalls von Hermine ab. Er fuhr fort, Harry dabei zuzusehen, wie er mit dem Zeug auf seinem Schreibtisch herumfuchtelte.

„Verhandlungen, Potter", sagte er schließlich in der Hoffnung, Harry zu der gegenwärtigen Diskussion zurückzubringen.

„Du willst verhandeln? Was lässt dich glauben, dass wir mit Leuten wie dir verhandeln werden?"

„Ich habe meine Hälfte der Vereinbarung erfüllt, oder nicht? Ich habe das Ministerium betreten und mich gestellt, damit ich dieses Interview mit dir führen kann. Meine Absichten werden noch rechtzeitig bekannt."

„Deine Absichten? Du bist mir vielleicht einer, weißt du das? Du wirst uns eine ganze Menge anbieten müssen, wenn du hoffst, ein freier Mann zu bleiben." Draco sah Harry nur unbewegt an. „Namen, Malfoy. Eine Liste von Todessern, Verbündete, finanzielle Aufzeichnungen, Verstecke und Zufluchtsorte. Alles, das du von deinem Feigling von Meister weißt, und wie er tickt."

Draco schnaubte. „Potter, tu nicht so, als wärst du erhaben und strahlend, so über allen anderen mit deinen ethischen Grundsätzen und deiner glänzenden Aurorenpaklette. Dort draußen, in der echten Welt, verändert Macht die Welt und ich habe Zugriff darauf. Du hast nur deine glänzende Plakette." Dann gluckste Draco. „Bist du neidisch, dass du kein Vertrauensschüler- oder Schulsprecherabzeichen bekommen hast? Sogar ich hatte eine davon."

Harry funkelte ihn an. „Macht, nicht wahr? So nennst du es also? Jagd auf wehrlose Muggle zu machen und zum Spaß zu töten? Ich nenne das Bösartigkeit, Malfoy, reine Bösartigkeit und das ist alles, das du jemals gewesen bist und immer sein wirst."

Dracos Augen blitzten gefährlich und Harry war gezwungen sich in Erinnerung zu rufen, dass das nicht mehr der Junge war, der ihn gehänselt und mit relativ harmlosen Flüchen beschossen hatte, wenn sie in den Korridoren aufeinander getroffen waren. Das war Voldemorts rechte Hand. Er könnte Harry wahrscheinlich auf der Stelle töten, wenn er wollte. Harry schluckte schwer. Doch der Zorn verging und Harry hatte sich wieder besser im Griff.

Draco setzte sich auf und blickte Harry in die Augen. „Ich werde dir Voldemort ausliefern." Hermine schnappte nach Luft und Harrys Augen weiteten sich. Draco lehnte sich wieder zurück und fuhr in einem gleichgültigen Tonfall fort: „Und die Gesamtheit seiner Organisation und Operation. Ich selbst natürlich abgezogen. Das heißt, wenn du nicht weiter vorhast zu diskutieren, wer in welchem Fach besser war oder wer öfter den Schnatz gefangen hat, oder warum dein Kopf so eine hässliche Form hat."

„Schuljungentricks und Köderungen werden nicht mehr funktionieren, Malfoy. Da musst du dich schon mehr anstrengen."

„Ich weiß. Deshalb habe ich dir auch das hier mitgebracht." Ein Blatt Pergament erschien auf Harrys Schreibtisch.

Harry keuchte auf. „Sie hätten dir deinen Zauberstab abnehmen sollen!"

„Das haben sie auch", antwortete Draco selbstzufrieden.

„Wie hast du das dann gemacht?", fragte Harry bestürzt.

Draco sah Harry mit einem wichtigtuerischen, wissenden Feixen an. „Schau es dir an, Potter. Ich weiß, dass du vor Neugier stirbst."

Harry nahm das Pergament in die Hand. Es war eine Liste von Namen. Er überflog sie, doch als er zu den C- Namen kam, verblichen sie. „Hey!", rief er und blickte zu Draco auf.

„Nur eine kleine Kostprobe von dem, das ich anzubieten habe."

„Was willst du?"

„Rauskommen, das habe ich doch schon gesagt."

„Warum?"

„Ich habe meine Gründe, Potter. Wir drehen uns gerade im Kreis, nicht wahr? Du hast mir diese Fragen gestellt und ich habe sie beantwortet. Wollen wir anfangen, die Details zu besprechen?"

„Ich bin nicht sehr geneigt, diese Diskussion überhaupt weiterzuführen, wenn du dich weigerst, mir Informationen über deine Absicht zukommen zu lassen."

Draco stieß scharf die Luft aus. Er war frustriert, wollte es aber nicht zeigen. Harry war seine einzige Chance und er musste ihn zum Zuhören bringen. Doch er musste es auf eine Weise tun, der Harry Glauben schenken würde. „Was ich will, Potter, ist hier heute wegzukommen mit einer Einigung, eines Tages England zu verlassen und nie wieder zurückzukehren."

Harry lachte spöttisch. „Ich bezweifle, dass du Azkaban entkommen wirst."

„Oh, ich beabsichtige mit Sicherheit nicht, dort Zeit zu verbringen", entgegnete Draco und lehnte sich in seinen Sessel zurück, die Arme hinter dem Rücken verschränkt. „Weißt du noch meine Insel? Ich werde sie natürlich nach mir selbst benennen. Kannst du es dir vorstellen? Weiße Strände, glitzernd blauer Horizont. Ein wahres tropisches Paradies und das alles für mich."

„Malfoy, warum sollte ich dir glauben? Woher soll ich wissen, dass es kein Trick ist?"

„Du musst mir nicht glauben und es gibt keine Möglichkeit für dich, Gewissheit zu haben", erwiderte Draco mit blitzenden Augen. „Ich kann zu jeder Zeit hier rausspazieren, das weißt du. Dieses Angebot kommt nur ein Mal. Sobald ich weg bin, bin ich weg, und diese Gelegenheit mit mir."

„Du kannst nicht gehen", sagte Harry, bemüht selbstsicher zu klingen.

„Doch, das kann ich. Laut den Ministeriumsregeln. Wenn wir zu keiner Einigung kommen, habe ich das Recht, mein Angebot zurückzuziehen, nämlich mich selbst."

Harry dachte einen Augenblick lang nach. „Ich werde wissen wollen, wo deine Insel liegt."

Draco lachte. „Sicher. Ich werde eine Hängematte zwischen zwei Palmen hängen lassen, wenn du zu Besuch kommst. Eine doppelte, wenn du die Mrs. mitbringst."

Harry versteifte sich, Malfoy anstarrend, und Hermine schien zum Leben zu erwachen. Sie hatte Harry die ganze Zeit über beobachtet und die Anspannung bemerkt. Ihre Augen weiteten sich. Sie sah zu Draco, dann wieder zu Harry.

„Sie weiß nichts davon?", stellte Draco fest. Seine Augen funkelten spöttisch. „Genial!"

„Was willst du?", blaffte Harry. „Ich bin nicht in der Stimmung dazu."

„Meine Güte, Potter, hat es dir das Gehirn verdreht, die ganze Zeit in diesem Büro zu sitzen? Ich habe es dir doch schon gesagt – Ich will raus."

„Ungeschoren?"

„Was?"

„Muggle- Ausdruck", sagte Hermine. Sie sprach das erste Mal, seit sie sich gesetzt hatte. „Es bedeutet, ohne Konsequenzen."

„Tja, offensichtlich", sagte Draco und verdrehte die Augen. „Ich habe ein sehr hektisches Leben vor mir, meinen Vogel versorgen, am Strand sitzen – "

„Ja, ja, deine Insel. Das habe ich schon verstanden." Harry sah zu Hermine. „Hermine, tut mir leid, dass du deine Zeit verschwendet hast. Du kannst gehen."

Sie nickte, dankbar, das bedrückende Gefühl in ihrer Brust loswerden zu können. Sie machte gerade Anstalten, die Tür zu öffnen, als Draco das Wort an sie richtete.

„Granger, bitte sag mir, dass du nicht Potters _Sekretärin _bist", sagte er voller Abscheu.

Hermine fuhr hoch. „Nur zu deiner Information, ich bin eine Aurorin."

Draco höhnte: „Hätte dich mir nie als Aurorin vorgestellt, Granger. Ich bin enttäuscht."

Sie versuchte sich in Erinnerung zu rufen, dass Harry alles richten würde, nachdem sie gegangen war, dass er sich um das bösartige kleine Schwein kümmern würde, das in seinem Büro saß. „Tja, Malfoy, du hast dich als schwacher, bösartiger, rückgratloser Roboter entpuppt, der nicht in der Lage ist, für sich selbst zu denken. Was genau ist, was ich von _dir _erwartet habe." Bevor er etwas Schlagfertiges erwidern konnte, riss sie die Tür auf und eilte hinaus, die Tür hinter sich zuschlagend.

Draco gluckste in sich hinein.

Harry funkelte den Mann vor ihm an. „Du hast ihre Eltern umgebracht, Malfoy."

„Dessen bin ich mir durchaus bewusst", erwiderte er glatt, sein Gesicht zeigte keine Regung.

„Macht es dir gar nichts aus? Überhaupt nicht?", fragte Harry wütend.

„Warum sollte es?"

„Machst du dir nie Gedanken darüber? Niemals?"

Draco winkte ab. „Oh, sicher. Das kleine lästige Ding, das, wie ich erfahren habe, Gewissen heißt. Es ist wirklich kein Problem. Man muss es nur ein wenig verdrängen und dann verschwindet es."

„Aber – du _kennst _sie. Ich weiß, dass du sie hasst, aber ihre Eltern konnten keine namenslosen Gesichter sein in der Nacht, in der du zu ihr nach Hause gegangen bist."

„Ich habe unzählige Zauberer, Hexen und Muggle getötet. Warum sollten ausgerechnet sie mir etwas ausmachen?"

Harry schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Das bedeutet Azkaban für dich, Malfoy." Harry setzte sich und zog seine Schublade auf, um die „Angebotsverhandlungs- und -einigungsunterlagen" hervorzuziehen, damit er sein Urteil über die grauenhafte Kreatur fällen konnte, die sein Büro verdreckte. Doch als er sich über den Tisch beugte, um zu schreiben, fiel sein Blick zufällig auf Malfoy.

Draco war geisterhaft bleich geworden. Seine Hände bebten, als er mit ihnen durch sein Haar fuhr. All die Selbstsicherheit und Arroganz, die er gezeigt hatte, waren verschwunden, als wären sie nie dagewesen. Stattdessen war er ein entsetzter Geist, der aussah, als hätte er gerade den Kuss eines Dementors erlitten.

„Du hast Angst", bemerkte Harry beiläufig.

„Verdammt richtig."

Harry legte den Federkiel nieder und nahm Draco genauer in Augenschein. „Sag mir die Wahrheit, Malfoy. Warum bist du hier? Wovor hast du Angst?"

Draco konnte Harry nicht verraten, dass er Angst vor Harrys Abweisung hatte. All seine Arbeit, seine Mühen, seine Planungen könnten durch ein einziges Wort des Aurors zunichte gemacht werden. Und verknüpft mit all seiner Arbeit war Dracos Planung für sich selbst und Harrys Urteil gegen ihn würde nun sein Schicksal besiegeln.

„Ich verspreche, dass alles, das du mir erzählst, unter uns bleiben wird. Als Teil dieser Vereinbarung." Draco schwieg immer noch. Er blickte Harry an, der seine blutunterlaufenen Augen bemerkte und sah, wie vollkommen ausgelaugt er wirkte, so anders als der Mann, der in sein Büro stolziert war und sich wie der König der Welt aufgeführt hat. Harry seufzte und rief Hermine in sein Büro.

Sie trat eine Minute später durch die Tür, besorgt. Sie wusste, dass Draco noch nicht wieder verschwunden war. „Ja, Harry?", sagte sie und streckte nur ihren Kopf herein.

„Komm bitte herein. Schließ die Tür hinter dir." Hermine gehorchte widerwillig. Sie warf Draco einen Blick zu, dessen Schultern herabgesackt waren, während er seinen Kopf in die Hände gelegt hatte. Dann kam Stolz in ihr auf, Stolz, dass Harry ihn gebrochen hatte.

„Hermine, ich möchte, dass du unseren Bund besiegelst." Sie keuchte auf. Dracos Kopf schoss in die Höhe und Hermine erblickte das Gesicht, das zu dem mutlosen Körper passte, den sie beim Eintreten bemerkt hatte. Eine vollkommen andere Person saß auf dem Platz, wo sie den arroganten Todesser zurückgelassen hatte.

„Harry, nein, tu das nicht", flehte sie. Einen Unbrechbaren Schwur mit Draco Malfoy einzugehen konnte kein gutes Ende nehmen.

Draco spürte, wie Hoffnung in ihm aufkeimte, während er Harry in die Augen starrte.

„Es ist okay, Hermine. Vertrau mir."

„_Dir_ vertraue ich ja", sagte sie mit einem Blick auf Draco, der Harry verriet, dass er es war, dem sie nicht vertraute.

„Hermine, ich brauche dich dafür."

„Warum mich?", flüsterte sie.

„Weil du die einzige bist, die weiß, dass er hier ist. Und je weniger Leute darin verwickelt werden, desto besser, denke ich", antwortete er. Er sah zu Draco, der nickte.

„Sicherlich haben andere Leute ihn hier reinkommen sehen", protestierte sie.

Harry blickte sie flehend an. „Hermine, bitte. Ich möchte, dass _du _es tust."

Entgegen besseren Wissens, entgegen allen schreienden Zellen in ihrem Körper, seufzte sie und sagte: „Na gut. Aber ich halte es für eine schlechte Idee."

Harry stieß erleichtert die Luft aus. „Kapiert", sagte er. Er und Draco verschränkten die rechten Hände, wenn auch zögerlich, als fürchteten beide, dass die Krankheit, die der andere trug, ansteckend sei. Hermine richtete ihren Zauberstab auf ihre verbundenen Hände und murmelte: „Infragilis Votum."

„Ich, Harry Potter, werden nichts wiederholen, das ich mit dir, Draco Malfoy, im Verlauf der nächsten Stunde bespreche." Die erste Flammenzunge umringte ihre Hände. „Es wird unter uns bleiben, es sei denn, du wünschst es zu enthüllen." Die zweite Flamme gesellte sich zur ersten. „Und nur du kannst den Schwur zu jeder Zeit aufheben." Eine dritte Flamme kam hinzu und formte sich zu der feurigen Schlange.

„Opus", sagte Hermine und besiegelte den Schwur. Die Schlange glühte für einen Augenblick hell auf und verschwand.


	3. Azkaban

**Kapitel 03 – Azkaban **

Die Männer ließen sich los, eifrig den Kontakt abzubrechen. Draco hatte das Gefühl, als könnte er zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit wieder atmen. Harry würde ihm Gehör schenken.

„Danke, Hermine", sagte Harry. „Du kannst gehen."

„Aber wie werde ich wissen, ob du deinen Schwur brichst?"

„Der Zauber wird es wissen."

Sie wollte bleiben. Offensichtlich bahnte sich etwas Großes an. Doch Draco funkelte sie an, deshalb erwiderte sie seinen giftigen Blick und verließ zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag den Raum.

Eine Stunde später sah Hermine zu, wie Harry Malfoy aus seinem Büro führte. Das übliche Feixen und selbstsichere Stolzieren war wieder zurück. Der andere Mann, den sie in Harrys Büro gesehen hatte, der Geist, war verschwunden. Obwohl die Auroren vom Mittagessen zurückgekehrt waren, saßen die meisten in einem Meeting und nur einige wenige konnten einen Blick darauf erhaschen, wie Harry Draco Malfoy durch das Büro leitete, den Zauberstab auf seinen Rücken gerichtet. Harry fing Hermines Blick auf und bedeutete ihr, ihnen zu folgen.

Sie hastete hinter ihrem Schreibtisch hervor und lief schnell in den Korridor, wo sie rennen musste, um sie einzuholen. Weder Harry noch Draco sprachen ein Wort und sie bemerkte, dass Harry seinen Zauberstab weggesteckt hatte. Harry führte sie zum Aufzug, der sie in das unterste Stockwerk brachte, noch tiefer als die alten Gerichtssäle, in denen Harry einst vernommen worden war. Als sie in den kühlen, klammen Gang traten, waren sie allein.

„Hermine, Malfoy wird einige Zeit in Azkaban verbringen. Ich möchte, dass du ihn dorthin bringst und seine Einlieferung regelst."

„Ich?", fragte sie, unruhig bei dem Gedanken, eine lange Reise voller Untergrundkorridore mit einem Todesser als Begleitung zu unternehmen. Draco versetzte sie mit einem bösen Feixen, ihr Unbehagen sichtlich genießend.

„Ja, Hermine. Ich muss zu Moody und mich um ein paar Sachen kümmern. Es ist wichtig, dass das so schnell und ruhig wie möglich über die Bühne geht."

„Okay", sagte sie nervös. Es brannte ihr auf der Seele zu wissen, was zwischen den beiden Erzfeinden vorgefallen war.

Harry reichte ihr ein Blatt Pergament. „Gib das den Wachen. Es enthält meine Anweisungen. Ich werde dich auch bitten, einige Male nach Azkaban zu gehen, um Aussagen von ihm aufzunehmen. Keine Sorge", fügte Harry hinzu, als er Hermines Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte. „Er kann dir nichts tun. Als Teil der Vereinbarung und weil ich so viele Zauber auf ihn gelegt habe, wie ich noch wusste, um ihn davon abzuhalten, dich anzurühren."

„Nicht dass ich es wollen würde", murmelte Draco vor sich hin, doch laut genug, dass sie es hörte.

Hermine holte tief Luft, um ihren rasenden Herzschlag zu beruhigen. Sie konnte nur nicken.

Harry nahm sie an den Schultern und sah ihr in die Augen. „Danke, Hermine, das meine ich ehrlich. Ich weiß, dass es schwer ist. Es wird bald vorüber sein", sagte er, zu leise, als dass Draco es hörte. Sie nickte wieder und setzte einen entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck auf. Harry ließ sie im Korridor zurück.

Hermine blickte ihm nach. Als sie das Summen des Fahrstuhls nicht mehr hören konnte, wandte sie sich um und setzte den langen Korridor hinunter zum Azkaban- Apparierpunkt. „Komm schon, Frettchen", sagte sie. Sie hörte, wie er ihr folgte, aber langsam. „Halt Schritt oder ich verhexe dich."

Sie liefen eine Viertelstunde lang schweigend. Draco begann gerade, sich um den dunklen, engen Raum Sorgen zu machen, als er ein Licht sah. Sie betraten eine kleine Kabine, die kaum groß genug für sie beide war. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und er feixte angesichts ihrer unbehaglichen Miene.

„Sag kein Wort oder ich berühre dich", drohte sie. Ein Teil von ihm wollte laut auflachen, doch sie sah so wütend aus, dass sie tatsächlich zu glauben schien, es würde ihn stören. Er verdrehte die Augen und wand den Blick ab.

„Oh, hallo, Miss Granger, wohin soll's gehen?", ertönte eine glucksende Stimme aus dem Nichts. Dann tauchte ein weißer Kopf durch ein Fenster hinter Dracos Kopf auf, der zu einem kleinen, drahtigen Zauberer mit einem Blick gehörte, der vermuten ließ, dass er ein wenig zu lange im Dunkeln gesessen hatte. Er schien in einer Art Kontrollraum zu sitzen, doch es gab nur einen großen grünen Schalter.

„Was denken Sie denn?", keifte Hermine, die keinen Nerv für den Humor hatte, der in der Frage steckte, da es nur einen Ort gab, an den dieser Ein- Ziel- Transporter sie bringen konnte.

„Ja, das wird dann wohl Azkaban sein. Halten Sie sich gut fest!" Er bedachte sie mit einem verrückten Grinsen und betätigte fröhlich den Schalter.

Nach dem unbequemen Gefühl, das das Apparieren begleitete, kamen sie in einem Raum an, der dem vorigen ähnelte. Hermine führte Draco auf einen weiteren Korridor hinaus. Sie liefen zwanzig Minuten lang in quälender Stille, bevor sie am Ende des Tunnels anlangten, der sich mit einem kleinen Pfad kreuzte. Ein Wagen erschien vor ihnen und sie stiegen ein. Ein kleiner Zauberer mit weißen Augen saß darin. „Wohin?", fragte er.

Diese Leute haben einen kranken Sinn für Humor, dachte Hermine. Doch andererseits eskortierten sie die Verdammten zu einem Ort des Schreckens, weshalb anzunehmen war, dass sie ein wenig verschroben im Kopf wurden. „Winkelgasse, was denken Sie denn?", keifte sie. Der Zauberer gluckste und schüttelte den Kopf. Der Wagen begann sich zu bewegen, zuerst langsam, dann in einer lächerlichen Geschwindigkeit. Draco glaubte, sich übergeben zu müssen bei dem ständigen Rütteln.

Als sie einen relativ glatten Teil der Fahrt erreichten, schaute Draco zu Hermine, die überallhin hinsah außer zu ihm. „Hast du Angst vor mir, Granger?"

Sie drehte sich um und musterte ihn von oben bis unten. Er war mit Sicherheit furchteinflößend mit dem boshaften Gesichtsausdruck, der sein ständiger Begleiter war, und seiner Haltung, die Macht und Überlegenheit geradezu ausstrahlte. Doch sie wusste es besser. „Nicht im Geringsten", sagte sie verächtlich und wandte sich um, um wieder die Wand anzustarren.

„Warum nicht? Du solltest es", sagte er beiläufig und lehnte sich gegen die Kante des Wagens.

„Weil ich dein kleines Schauspiel durchschauen kann. Das Schauspiel, das du so lange durchgehalten hast, wie ich dich kenne. Ich weiß, dass du tief im Inneren nur ein verängstigter kleiner Junge bist, dessen Daddy ihm nie gesagt hat, dass er ihn lieb hat."

Dracos Maske der Gleichgültigkeit fiel auf der Stelle, an ihre Stelle trat blanke Wut. Er lehnte sich so nah wie möglich zu Hermine, ohne sie wirklich zu berühren. Sie konnte seinen Atem an ihrem Gesicht spüren und das zornige Funkeln in seinen Augen sehen. „Wag es nie wieder, von meinem Vater zu sprechen, hast du mich verstanden?" Er zischte durch zusammengebissene Zähne hindurch. „Andernfalls werde ich dafür sorgen, dass du nie wieder sprichst. Du hast keine Ahnung, wovon du redest, und wenn du weißt, was gut für dich ist, hältst du den Mund."

Hermine zuckte bei seinen groben Worten zusammen, weigerte sich aber, den Blickkontakt abzubrechen. Sie hielt ihn, bis er wegschaute, um weiter die Wand anzustieren. Dann schloss sie die Augen und holte tief Luft. Okay, dachte sie, vielleicht hatte ein kleiner Teil von ihr doch Angst vor ihm.

Ein paar Minuten vergingen in Schweigen. Dann eröffnete Draco wieder das Wort, locker, als wäre sein Ausbruch über seinen Vater nie geschehen.

„Ich wette, du fragst dich gerade, worüber Potter und ich gesprochen haben."

„Kannst du nicht mit Stille umgehen, Malfoy?", entgegnete sie.

Er zuckte die Achseln. „Wie auch immer."

Schweigen.

„Zu schade, dass Potter es dir nicht verraten kann", sagte er gedehnt. „Natürlich könnte ich es dir sagen, weißt du. Alles, was du tun musst, ist – "

„Verschon mich, Malfoy. Ich will es wirklich nicht wissen."

„Wie du willst", erwiderte er.

Hermine blickte zur Wand, den Mund fest zusammengekniffen. Sie wollte nicht geködert werden. Sie fuhren den Rest der Strecke in Schweigen. Hermine verbrachte die Zeit, darüber nachzudenken, was er verlangt hätte, damit sie ihn darum bettelte – was er und Harry besprochen hatten. Sie erinnerte sich entfernt, dass Malfoy gesagt hatte, er habe nicht die Absicht, Zeit im Gefängnis zu verbringen. Und doch war er im Augenblick im Begriff sich wegsperren zu lassen. Ihre Neugier war so groß, dass sie das Gefühl hatte zu platzen. Aber warte nur, sagte sie sich, Harry wird dich später in die Details einweihen. Oder nicht? Er hatte diesen Schwur geleistet, vielleicht würde er ihr nichts verraten können. Malfoy war der einzige Zugang zu der Information, die sie ersehnte. Doch ihr Stolz war stärker als ihre Neugier und Hermine fand sich damit ab, dass sie es möglicherweise niemals erfahren würde. Sie tröstete sich mit dem Wissen, dass Harry die Situation, wie auch immer sie aussah, unter Kontrolle hatte.

Als sie sich ihrem Ziel näherten, wurde die Fahrt noch ungemütlicher. Als sie aus dem Wagen stiegen, musste Draco sein Mittagessen unterdrücken, bevor er weitergehen konnte.

„Hätten wir nicht einfach apparieren können?", fragte er gereizt.

„Sorry, aber das würde keinen Sinn machen, oder? Apparieren in ein Gefängnis. Also wirklich, Malfoy, ich hätte gedacht, dass selbst du schlauer wärst."

Seine Miene verdüsterte sich, doch er sagte nichts. Er machte sich nicht die Umstände klarzustellen, dass es ihm natürlich bewusst war. Er hatte sich einfach nur über all die Mühen beschweren wollen, die es erfordert hatte hierher zu gelangen.

Hermine und Draco liefen einen weiteren Korridor entlang und kamen schließlich in einen kleinen quadratischen Raum, wo zwei Wachen saßen und den Propheten lasen.

„Was ist das denn?", wollte Draco wissen.

„Sicherheitskontrolle", erwiderte Hermine und reichte den Wachen die Papiere, die Harry ihr mitgegeben hatte. Sie blickte sich im Raum um und sah den Abschirmvorhang. Plötzlich war sie glücklich, dass sie diejenige war, die ihn hierher gebracht hatte. Sie sah ihn mit solch einem seltsamen Ausdruck der Begeisterung an, dass er schauderte.

Dann sagte Hermine: „Zieh dich aus." Malfoy erbleichte und riss die Augen auf. Sie versetzte ihn mit einem Feixen, das seinem eigenen alle Ehre machte. „Hinter dem Vorhang natürlich", fügte sie unschuldig und so süßlich hinzu, wie sie konnte. Er funkelte sie an und verschwand hinter dem Vorhang. „Und zieh das hier an." Sie reichte ihn die typische Gefängniskluft – eine graue Hose und ein Shirt. Er tauchte ein paar Minuten später wieder auf.

„Oh je, wie die Mächtigen fallen", kommentierte sie lächelnd.

„Ich bin so froh, dass du solch einen Spaß daran hast", erwiderte er und reichte ihr Umhang und Kleidung.

„Oh, den habe ich. Immens", sagte sie. Sie gab seine Kleidung an die Wache weiter, behielt aber den Umhang. „Wow, das ist ein wirklich schöner Umhang, Malfoy. Er ist so weich und aus so feinem Material." Sie ließ ihre Hände mit Absicht umständlich über das Material gleiten, während sie seine Qualität in Augenschein nahm. „Ich glaube, ich behalte ihn. Meine Katze braucht eine neue Kratzstelle."

Sie lächelte, als er ihr tödliche Blicke zuwarf. „Dieser Umhang ist mehr Geld wert, als du jemals gesehen hast."

Sie schien über etwas angestrengt nachzudenken. „Hmm... dann werde ich ihn vielleicht für mich selbst behalten. Das macht dir doch nichts aus, oder? Dass ein Schlammblut ihn berührt? Du kannst ihn natürlich wiederhaben, wenn du wieder rauskommst. Aber, jetzt da ich darüber nachdenke, bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob du ihn wieder sauber genug kriegst."

Er funkelte sie weiter an. „Denk daran, Granger, ich werde hier nicht sehr lange drin sein und wir werden uns sehr, sehr bald wiedersehen." Er feixte, als ihr Lächeln eine Spur blasser wurde.

„Stimmt", sagte sie und versuchte, unbefangen zu klingen. „Wir werden uns bald wiedersehen. Aber ich werde auf der einen Seite des Glases und du auf der anderen sein." Sie versetzte ihn mit einem gehässigen Blick und wandte sich dann um, um mit den Wachen zu sprechen. Der oberste Wachmann unterzeichnete die Einlieferungspapiere und gab sie Hermine zurück.

„Wir übernehmen von hier", sagte er und nickte ihr höflich zu.

„Danke. Fühlen Sie sich frei, ihn ein wenig zusammenzustauchen", sagte sie fröhlich, während sie auf die Tür zusteuerte, um zum Ministerium zurückzukehren.

Der Wachmann runzelte die Stirn. „Sorry, Miss Granger, aber wir haben strikte Anweisungen bekommen sicherzustellen, dass er unversehrt bleibt. Zumindest körperlich."

Draco erwiderte nun den gehässigen Blick und zwinkerte Hermine zu. „Später, Granger."

Die Wachen führten Draco Malfoy, den meistgesuchten Mann in der Zaubererwelt, nach Azkaban.

Sobald die Tür hinter ihnen zugefallen war, gaben Hermines Beine nach und sie sank zu Boden, zitternd. Sie holte mehrmals tief Luft, bevor sie sich zutraute wieder aufzustehen. Sie rappelte sich auf und sammelte die Pergamentblätter zusammen, die Harry ihr für Malfoy mitgegeben hatte. Dann machte sie sich auf den Weg zurück zum Ministerium, die gesamte Zeit über in Gedanken verloren.

Ihre Gedanken wirbelten um die Tatsache, Malfoy nach so vielen Jahren wieder begegnet zu sein. Das letzte Mal, da sie sein Gesicht gesehen hatte, war in der Nacht von Dumbledores Tod gewesen. Nun ja, in Wirklichkeit hatte sie sein Gesicht auf unzähligen Fahndungsplakaten gesehen, doch das waren alles Bilder jenes 16- jährigen Jungens gewesen. Heute hatte sie dem Mann gegenübergestanden, der er geworden war, und überraschend wenig Veränderung festgestellt. Sie verfluchte ihn für die guten Gene, die ihm makellose Haut und perfektes Haar verliehen hatten. Doch sie hatte Veränderungen bemerkt, hauptsächlich in seinen Gesichtszügen. Sie waren härter geworden, mit mehr Ecken und Kanten. Sie wünschte, sie hätte in seine Augen gesehen, um festzustellen, was sie dort vorfinden würde, doch dafür hätte sie ihn intensiv anstarren müssen, während er es ihr gestattete, und sie hatte Zweifel, dass er ihr so entgegengekommen wäre.

Mit einem Stirnrunzeln ging Hermine die Ereignisse des Tages durch, während sie zum Ministerium zurückging. Nichts machte Sinn für sie und sie war emotional so aufgewühlt, dass sie entschied, ihren Geist für den Rest des Weges dösen zu lassen. Nach 30 Minuten fand sie sich in dem letzten Tunnel wieder, der zum Ministerium führte. Sie rief den Aufzug und fuhr in den zweiten Stock, wo sie direkt in Harrys Büro ging und sich in einen Sessel fallen ließ.

„Hey", sagte er freundlich. „Wie lief es? Hat er dir Schwierigkeiten bereitet?"

„Nicht wirklich, nur die übliche „Heiliger- als- der- Papst"- Tour. Nichts, womit ich nicht umgehen konnte. Und ich habe seinen Umhang behalten." Sie hob ihn hoch.

„Sieht schick aus", kommentierte er.

„Ja. Weiß nicht, was ich damit anfangen soll. Ich habe es nur getan, um ihn aufzuregen."

„Hat es geklappt?"

„Ja", sagte sie und grinste erschöpft.

„Gut."

Hermine reichte Harry Dracos Papiere. „Alles ist in Ordnung, Harry. Obwohl ich nicht verstehe, warum du den Wachen verboten hast, ihn etwas gröber zu behandeln. Mir kommt es harmlos vor."

Harry gluckste. „Alles, was ich sagen kann, ist, dass ich ihn in bester Verfassung brauche."

Hermine lehnte sich über Harrys Schreibtisch. „Harry, was kannst du mir darüber verraten, was heute geschehen ist?"

Harry sah seine Freundin an. „Nicht viel. Wir haben eine Vereinbarung getroffen, per Ministeriumsregelung, mit Bedingungen und allem. Moody hat es unterschrieben. Der Rest wird dir zukommen müssen, wie Malfoy es will."

„Warum sollte er mir irgendetwas verraten wollen? Was hätte er gesagt haben können, das mich irgendwas angehen würde?"

Harry zuckte die Achseln, während er sie aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete. „Er wird dich einweihen, wenn er es will, obwohl ich nicht glaube, dass er es in Bezug darauf sehr eilig hat. Er wird einige Gelegenheiten dazu haben, da du ihn ab und zu besuchen musst."

Sie stöhnte. „Oh, muss ich, Harry? Kann nicht jemand anderes gehen?"

„Nein, tut mir leid. Das ist nicht möglich. Es ist wirklich, wirklich wichtig für mich, Hermine, und ich bin dir einen großen Gefallen schuldig, in Ordnung? Sprich es nur aus und ich werde es für dich erledigen."

Sie beäugte ihn skeptisch und lächelte dann. „Okay, Harry, aber ich werde diesen Gefallen einfordern."

„Jederzeit", erwiderte er warm. Dann seufzte er. „Ich bin fix und fertig. Es war – ein unglaublicher Tag. Wenn jemand mir erzählt hätte, dass Draco Malfoy heute in mein Büro spazieren würde, hätte ich ihn zur Untersuchung nach St. Mungos geschickt."

„Ich weiß. Hat überhaupt irgendjemand darüber gesprochen?"

„Naja, ein paar von ihnen haben sich erkundigt, was vor sich geht, aber ich habe ihnen so wenig wie möglich verraten, mit der Versicherung, dass alles in Ordnung ist und es um Ministeriumsgeschäfte ging."

„Wann muss ich ihn besuchen gehen?", fragte sie.

„Wie wär's mit morgen?", schlug er vor und duckte sich, da er befürchtete, mit etwas beworfen zu werden.

„Morgen? Aber ich habe so viel mit meinen anderen Aufgaben zu tun, Harry."

„Betrachte diese Sache von jetzt an als deine Hauptaufgabe. Wenn du an etwas anderem arbeiten sollst, werde ich es dich wissen lassen. Für den Augenblick ist Malfoy das Größte, das wir haben."

Sie nickte. „Okay, Harry. Wenn du das sagst."

„Danke, ehrlich. Jetzt geh nach Hause und mach dir einen schönen Abend."

„Gleichfalls. Wir sehen uns morgen, Harry."

Er winkte, als sie sein Büro verließ. Dann setzte er sich und zog die Angebotseinigung hervor, die er mit Malfoy erzielt hatte. Er las sie abermals durch, um sich davon zu überzeugen, dass es real war, dann legte er einen Zauber darauf, damit sie nur von ihm gelesen werden konnte, und steckte sie in einen weißen Umschlag, den er versiegelte, so dass nur er, und unter zwingenden Umständen auch Hermine, ihn öffnen konnte. Er wusste, dass sie den Zauber auf der Einigung brechen könnte. Er ließ den Umschlag in seine Roben gleiten und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause.

* * *

Na, irgendwelche Vermutungen, worauf Harry und Draco sich da geeinigt haben könnten? ^^


	4. Durch das Glas

**Kapitel 04 – Durch das Glas **

Am nächsten Tag machte Hermine sich als erstes auf den Weg nach Azkaban, um es hinter sich zu bringen und zu versuchen, den Rest des Tages zu retten. Harry hatte ihr keine Anweisungen mitgegeben und gesagt, dass Malfoy wissen würde, was zu tun war.

Als Hermine ankam und darum bat, ihn zu sehen, wurde sie in einen kleinen Raum geführt. Er war von einer dicken Glasmauer in zwei Hälften geteilt, die eine für den Gefangenen, die andere für den Besucher. Auf der Seite des Besuchers standen mittelbequeme Sessel, doch auf der des Gefangenen nur ein harter Metallstuhl.

Draco saß bereits in seiner Hälfte des Raums, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und leicht die Stirn runzelnd. Er blickte auf, als Hermine eintrat, und verengte die Augen, als er bemerkte, dass sie seinen Umhang trug.

Hermine schnappte seinen Blick auf und lächelte ihn sardonisch an. Sie machte einen großen Aufstand darum, den Umhang abzulegen und lässig auf die Lehne eines Sessels zu werfen, wobei sie sicherstellte, dass ein Teil davon auf den Boden schleifte. Dann ließ sie sich auf einen anderen Sessel nieder und sah ihn an.

„Siehst du?", sagte sie. „Glas. Du", sie deutete auf ihn. „Ich. Deine Tür führt zurück in deine Zelle, meine Tür führt in die Freiheit." Sie legte ihren Kopf schief und musterte ihn. „Wie hast du geschlafen? Ich war in meinem warmen, gemütlichen Bett eingekuschelt mit weichen Decken und Kissen." Draco blickte sie nur weiterhin mit mildem Interesse an. „Wie ist das Essen? Ich habe gestern Abend geröstetes Hühnchen mit einer Creme- Soße auf Kouskous und Spargel als Beilage gegessen. Und zum Frühstück hatte ich Haferbrei mit Toast und Orangensaft." Er schwieg immer noch, doch sie konnte sehen, wie seine Fassade zu bröckeln begann, wenn auch nur geringfügig.

„Und ich habe heute Morgen lang und heiß geduscht. Ich muss 10 Minuten lang einfach nur dagestanden haben, während das warme Wasser meine Muskeln beruhigt hat." Draco schürzte die Lippen, zeigte jedoch ansonsten in keiner Weise, dass er ihr zuhörte. Natürlich hatte er gar keine andere Wahl. „Was habe ich sonst noch getan gestern Abend? Naja, wenn du es wissen musst, ich hatte Nachtisch – Eiscreme, mein Lieblingsdessert. Und ich habe mich vor meinen Fernseher gesetzt – das ist ein Muggle- Kasten, der bewegende Bilder mit Geräuschen zeigt – und meinen Lieblingsfilm aller Zeiten angeschaut."

Nun sah Draco sie an und blinzelte. Etwas in seinem Gesicht schien weicher zu werden, doch als er den Mund öffnete, waren seine Worte kalt wie Eis. „Wirst du mal die Klappe halten? Für den Fall, dass du es noch nicht mitbekommen hast, es ist mir völlig egal, was du mit deiner Zeit anstellst, und es interessiert mich ganz sicher nicht, dass dein Abend besser war als meiner. Ich hatte nicht wirklich erwartet, eine tolle Zeit hier drin zu haben. Also hör auf, dich wie ein aufgeplusterter Pfau zu brüsten. Du bist hier, um deine Arbeit zu erledigen, also tu es auch. Hör auf zu versuchen, mich in ein geistiges Kräftemessen zu verwickeln. Denn ehrlich gesagt würdest du dich ganz schön weit aus dem Fenster lehnen."

Sie funkelte ihn an. „Geistiges Kräftemessen? Mit dir?", höhnte sie. „Um solch eine Verbindung einzugehen, müssten beide Seiten mit zumindest einem vergleichbaren Stand der Intelligenz beginnen, damit der Wettstreit überhaupt einen Sinn hat. Und da du über keinen Verstand verfügst, wäre es sinnlos, oder nicht?"

Draco konnte viele Dinge von ihr ertragen, vor allem da es seine Idee war, sein Plan, und sie für dessen Erfolg eine Schlüsselrolle spielte. Er wusste, dass er Geduld aufbringen musste und sich nicht von ihr oder Harry auf die Palme bringen lassen sollte. Mit jeglichen Witzen, die sie über Blutlinien rissen, konnte er leicht umgehen, da er wusste, welchen Standpunkt er vertrat. Das taten sie jedoch nicht, was es mit Sicherheit zu einer interessanten Sache machen würde, falls sich die Gelegenheit ergab. Die Ausdrücke, mit denen sie ihn beschimpfen würden, würden von ihm abperlen wie Wasser von den Federn einer Ente. Er würde ihre Stiche und Hiebe über sich ergehen lassen, um es bis zum Ende durchzuhalten. Denn nichts würde ihn von diesem Ende abhalten. Nichts war von größerer Wichtigkeit.

Doch ihn als unintelligent zu bezeichnen war etwas vollkommen anderes. Es war nicht nur ein Stich oder Hieb, da ihm wohlbewusst war, dass er klug war. Er stand ruhig auf, wie immer völlig kontrolliert, außer vielleicht wenn sein Vater erwähnt wurde, und näherte sich dem Glas. „Du hältst dich für so schlau, nicht wahr? Nur weil du die Beste in deiner Klasse und der Liebling der Lehrer warst? Nun, dann verrate mir, Granger, schert sich irgendjemand wirklich darum? Ehrlich, wie viele Leute sind dir bei der Arbeit aus dem Weg gegangen und haben dich voller Bewunderung angesehen, weil du Schulsprecherin warst?" Er spie das letzte Wort aus, als hätte es einen bitteren Geschmack in seinem Mund hinterlassen. „Das bedeutet nichts in der Welt da draußen, oder? Was hat es dir für einen Vorteil eingebracht? Du bist eine Aurorin, nur eine verdammte Aurorin." Er sah sie mit einem angewiderten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht an. „So wenig es mich auch kümmert, was aus dir geworden ist, enttäuschst du mich trotzdem." Er funkelte sie einen Augenblick lang weiter an. Dann kehrte er zu seinem Stuhl zurück und nahm seine vorherige Position ein.

Hermine war von seinen Worten getroffen, tiefer als sie sich hätte vorstellen können. Eine Aurorin zu werden war nicht ihre Lebensambition gewesen. Noch war es überhaupt etwas, das sie in Betracht gezogen hatte, bis deutlich geworden war, dass Voldemort nicht verschwinden würde. Sie war Ron und Harry in das Training gefolgt, das von dem Ministerium angeboten wurde, da sie nicht von den beiden jungen Männern getrennt werden wollte. Sie hatte sich selbst und Harry geschworen, dass sie drei alles gemeinsam durchstehen würden.

Sie kämpfte gegen Tränen des Frusts an, die sich in ihren Augenwinkeln zu zeigen drohten. Natürlich scherte es sie nicht, dass sie ihn enttäuscht hatte, doch was er gesagt hatte, traf einen Nerv in ihr, der zu empfindlich war, um solchen Missbrauch ohne Schmerz hinzunehmen. Sie konnte seinen Blick nicht erwidern aus Furcht, dass die Tränen ihren Kampf gewinnen würden.

„Schreib auf", sagte Draco bestimmt. „Aberdeen, Schott; Adderly, Mark – "

„Halt, was machst du da?"

„Ich gebe dir die Information, für die du gekommen bist. Agg, Wilton – "

„Warte kurz", sagte Hermine und wühlte in ihrer Tasche nach Pergament, einer Feder und einem Tintenfass. Als sie fündig wurde, beschwor sie einen Tisch herauf und notierte die Namen, die er ihr bereits genannt hatte.

Draco beobachtete sie mit leichter Belustigung und fuhr dann fort, wo er innegehalten hatte, als sie dazu bereit schien. „Andrews, Derrick..."

Für zwei ganze Stunden tat Hermine nichts außer schreiben und Draco nichts als eine Liste von Vor- und Nachnamen zu nennen. Gleichgültig wie müde Hermines Hand wurde, weigerte sie sich, um eine Pause zu bitten.

„Zabini, Blaise; Zabini, Stephano; Malfoy, Draco." Hermine wartete, dass er fortfuhr, doch als keine weiteren Namen folgten, blickte sie ihn an. Er beobachtete sie. „Ich bin natürlich unantastbar."

Hermine sah auf die Liste von Namen hinunter. Es mussten Hunderte sein und sie war mehr als erstaunt gewesen, als ihr aufgegangen war, dass Draco ihr die Namen in alphabetischer Reihenfolge diktiert hatte. Bei „Crabbe, Gregory" war es ihr in den Sinn gekommen. Wie hatte er das geschafft? Sie musterte ihn nun und suchte nach einem Hinweis bezüglich der Methoden, mit denen er die Information aufbewahrte. Nichts fiel ihr auf. Er trug die graue Gefängniskluft und saß lässig auf seinem Stuhl. Er hielt nichts in den Händen, nichts, das sie sehen konnte. Es war nicht möglich, dass er sich all diese Namen in alphabetischer Reihenfolge eingeprägt hatte – oder doch?

„Ich werde die Liste zu Harry bringen", sagte sie und verstaute die Utensilien in ihrer Tasche. Dann streckte sie sich und stand auf zu gehen.

„Granger", sagte Draco. Mit seinem Tonfall machte er deutlich, dass es ihn widerstrebte, das Wort an sie zu richten

Hermine sah ihn nur an.

„Ist es – sonnig – heute? Oder regnerisch?"

Seine Frage kam unerwartet. Warum fragte er nach dem Wetter? Was in aller Welt kümmerte es ihn? Dann sah sie sich in dem Raum um, in dem sie sich befanden, und rief sich alles in Erinnerung, das sie von dem Gefängnis gesehen hatte, seit sie es am Tag zuvor betreten hatte. Sie konnte sich an keine Fenster erinnern.

„Es regnet", log sie. Dann hob sie seinen Umhang auf und warf ihn sich mit einer dramatischen Geste über, bevor sie den Raum verließ. Sie informierte die Wache vor der Tür, dass sie fertig waren, und kehrte langsam zum Ministerium zurück.

Sie ging direkt in Harrys Büro, doch Seamus Finnigan, der in der Abteilung für Magischen Transport arbeitete, hielt sie auf und machte ihr Komplimente zu ihrem Umhang. Sie zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und einem höflichen Danke, während sie innerlich aufstöhnte. Natürlich war Malfoys Umhang das Edelste, das in dem Büro getragen wurde, da er wahrscheinlich genug kostete, um ihr Gehalt für einen ganzen Monat aufzuwiegen.

Als sie Harrys Büro betrat, lächelte sie erschöpft, aber voller Wärme. „Tag, Harry", sagte sie.

„Hey, wie lief es? Irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten?"

„Nein. Hier", sagte sie und reichte ihm die Liste von Malfoy.

Harrys Augen weiteten sich, während er die Seiten durchblätterte, offensichtlich beeindruckt von so vielen Namen. „Was hat er gesagt?", erkundigte er sich.

„Nichts Wichtiges. Er hat diese Namen aufgelistet, wir hatten einen Schlagabtausch. Oh, und er hat gefragt, ob es sonnig oder regnerisch draußen ist."

Harry warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu, den sie nur mit einem Achselzucken erwidern konnte.

„Danke, Hermine. Es missfällt mir zutiefst, es dir so bald schon wieder aufladen zu müssen. Aber du musst morgen wieder hingehen. Ich brauche mehr Informationen als nur diese Namen."

Sie ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen. Es bedurfte sie all ihrer Stärke, mit Malfoy die zwei Stunden durchzustehen, und der Gedanke daran, es so bald wiederholen zu müssen, war erdrückend. „Warum ich? Warum er?", ächzte sie leise und legte den Kopf in die Hände. Sie kämpfte abermals mit den Tränen des Frusts, die in ihr aufstiegen. Die gestrige Nacht war schwer gewesen für sie. Der Mörder ihrer Eltern war einfach an ihren Arbeitsplatz stolziert und hatte verlangt, freigelassen zu werden. Sicher, er hatte versprochen, ihren größten Feind auszuliefern, doch das hatte er in einer so – _malfoyschen _Art und Weise getan. Sie hatte wieder diesen furchtbaren Albtraum gehabt, von der Nacht, in der sie ihre Eltern in ihrem Haus ermordet aufgefunden hatte. Diesen Traum hatte sie Monate nach ihrem Tod durchlebt. Nur dieses Mal hatte _er _ebenfalls auf _sie _gewartet. Das war vollkommen neu. Und sie war von einem tiefen Schlaf aufgewacht, nun hellwach, in den frühen Morgenstunden. Sie konnte nicht mehr einschlafen. In Wahrheit hatte sie Malfoy zweimal angelogen, über das Wetter und über ihren ruhigen Schlaf.

„Warte kurz", sagte Harry und legte einen Schweigezauber auf sein Büro, dann einen weiteren und schließlich einen Schutzzauber, der jeden, der sich dem Büro näherte, plötzlich an ein wichtiges Memo auf seinem Schreibtisch erinnerte, welches dringend beantwortet werden musste. Dann raunte er, paranoid trotz seiner Vorkehrungen: „Weil niemand weiß, dass er hergekommen ist."

Obwohl Hermine sich dabei albern vorkam, flüsterte sie: „Harry, eine Menge Leute haben ihn hereinkommen sehen."

„Ihr Gedächtnis wurde ausgelöscht. Das ist eine riesige Sache, Hermine. Nur du und ich wissen davon, plus Moody. Ich konnte ihn davon überzeugen, dass ich es dich wissen lassen muss, damit du mir bei diesem Fall helfen kannst." Sie war erschüttert. Das Ministerium löschte seinen eigenen Auroren das Gedächtnis aus? Okay, sicher, Malfoy war eine _große Sache_, beinahe so groß wie Voldemort, aber war er wirklich wichtig genug, dass _keiner_ von ihm wissen durfte?

„Ernsthaft?", fragte sie matt. „Harry – was soll das ganze? Ich meine, er stolziert hier einfach herein und jetzt wird Auroren das Gedächtnis ausgelöscht? Warum?"

„Das könnte eine riesige Sache sein, Hermine. Die Informationen, die er uns versprochen hat, könnten entscheidend in diesem Krieg sein. Es sollte uns helfen, das gesamte Netzwerk der Todesser lahm zu legen. Wir wollen einfach nicht, dass jemand davon weiß oder von ihm. Wenn die anderen Todesser es herausfinden, könnten wir angegriffen werden oder etwas noch Schlimmeres, wenn sie ihn versuchen zurückzuholen."

„Ich verstehe immer noch nicht ganz die Notwendigkeit all dieser Geheimniskrämerei."

Harry seufzte. „Ehrlich, das kann ich dir jetzt nicht verraten. Du musst mir einfach vertrauen, okay? Du wirst es früh genug herausfinden."

Sie lächelte matt. „Du weißt, dass ich dir vertraue, Harry. Es war unglaublich schwer, ihn heute anzusehen, dazusitzen in dem Wissen, was er alles getan hat, und _mir_ von _ihm _diktieren zu lassen. Er war die ganze Zeit über so selbstsicher. Es hat sich so angefühlt, als wäre ich diejenige im Gefängnis und er derjenige in Freiheit."

„Er hat wirklich ein Händchen dafür. Und ich weiß, dass es dir schwer fallen wird, Hermine, glaub mir, das weiß ich. Ich würde dich aber nicht darum bitten, wenn ich nicht glauben würde, dass du der Aufgabe gerecht werden wirst. Denk einfach daran, er ist in Wirklichkeit derjenige im Gefängnis. Seine Seite vom Glas führt in seine Zelle, deine Seite führt in die Sonne."

Hermine nickte und seufzte schwer. „Ich schaffe es schon, Harry." Sie stand auf und umarmte ihn.

„Ich bin jeder Zeit für dich da, das weißt du", sagte er, während er sie an sich drückte.

„Ich weiß. Danke. Wir sehen uns", sagte sie und löste sich von ihm. Dann ging sie zu ihrem Schreibtisch, wo sie versuchte, einen scheinbar normalen Arbeitstag hinter sich zu bringen.

Am nächsten Morgen machte Hermine sich missmutig auf den Weg nach Azkaban zu Malfoy. Sie trug wieder seinen Umhang, um ihn wütend zu machen, und als er den Besuchsraum betrat, legte sie ihn lässig auf die Lehne ihres Sessels, wobei sie ihn auf den Boden schleifen ließ. Sie bemerkte, dass er das Gesicht verzog, als sie ein Stuhlbein auf den Stoff stellte.

Sie setzte sich und starrte ihn an. Er sah genauso aus wie am Tag zuvor. Es schien, als wäre sein Aufenthalt im Gefängnis nicht so unangenehm, wie sie gehofft hatte. Natürlich konnte das auch nur Show sein.

„Tja, für heute steht noch mehr Verpfeifen an", sagte sie so fröhlich, wie sie konnte. Sie schätzte, dass er kein Morgenmensch war, und während sie es ebenfalls nicht war, war er sich dessen nicht bewusst. Morgenmenschen waren einige der nervigsten Kreaturen auf dem Planeten.

Wie sich herausstellte, war er an diesem Tag nicht interessiert an träger Neckerei. Er begann unverzüglich mit einer brandneuen Liste von Informationen.

„Aberdeen, Scott. Alter: 34. Beruf: Privatunternehmen. Wohnort: Ducking Platz 33, Surrey. Macht Geschäfte in Gringotts, Flemings und Brewtons. Privates Vermögen: 50000 Galleonen. Familie: Frau, zwei Kinder von 5 und 7, beide Zauberer, planen Durmstrang zu besuchen. Adderly, Mark..." Draco setzte in diesem Muster für drei Stunden fort und hielt nur inne, wenn Hermine zum Zeichen grunzte, dass es zu schnell voranging. Er sagte nichts, um seine Ungeduld auszudrücken, doch sie konnte sie spüren, wie sie, selbst durch das Glas, von seinen Augen ausstrahlte. Er beobachtete sie, während sie hektisch schrieb, und fuhr dann fort, wenn er entschied, dass sie genug Zeit gehabt hatte. Name um Name, alle Todesser, jegliche wichtige Information, die dem Ministerium von unschätzbarem Wert sein würde. Von einigen hatte er mehr Informationen als von anderen.

Schließlich realisierte Hermine, dass sie Hunger hatte. „Dawson, Frank – "

„Warte, Stopp", sagte sie. „Werden wir jeden Namen durchgehen, den du mir gestern gegeben hast?"

Er blinzelte. „Ja."

„Nun, das wird – ", sie schaute auf ihre Uhr und stellte bestürzt fest, dass es schon nach Mittagsessenzeit war, „ – viel länger dauern, als ich hier sein kann. Ich habe Arbeit zu erledigen!"

Er feixte. „Denkst du wirklich, dass deine Arbeit dort wichtiger ist als das, was ich dir verrate?"

Sie stöhnte, wissend, dass er Recht hatte. „Ich brauche eine bessere Feder."

„Du könntest sie einfach so verzaubern, dass sie für dich schreibt", erwiderte er, gelangweilt von ihrem Jammern. „Schlauste Hexe in unserem Jahrgang", murmelte er und schüttelte den Kopf.

Sie funkelte ihn an. „Bleib hier", keifte sie und stand auf, um Harry eine Nachricht zu schreiben, dass sie den ganzen Tag hier verbringen würde.

Draco grunzte. Als hätte er die Wahl, ob er bleiben wollte oder nicht.

Harry antwortete sofort, dass sie sich so lange Zeit lassen sollte, wie sie brauchte. Toll, dachte sie, genau was ich hören wollte.

Am Ende des Tages war Hermine völlig erschöpft und sie waren gerade erst bei „Jackson, George" angekommen. Draco sprach nicht mit ihr, außer wenn er ihr die Informationen diktierte, bis sie ihre Sachen zum Gehen eingepackt hatte.

„Du hast gelogen", sagte er. Sie wandte sich zu ihm um. „Es hat gestern nicht geregnet. Ich habe einen Wachmann heute Morgen gefragt."

„Na und?"

„Warum?"

„Warum kümmert es dich überhaupt, wie das Wetter ist?"

„Das ist nun einmal so. Warum hast du gelogen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete sie wahrheitsgetreu.

Es dauerte fast drei ganze Tage, alle Informationen von ihm aufzunehmen. Um fünf Uhr am Freitag schloss er mit „Zabini, Stephano". Sie stieß einen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus und streckte sich gähnend. Während aller drei Tage redete Malfoy selten, wenn er nicht gerade von seinen Kameraden sprach. Sie hatte sich daran gewöhnt und angenommen, dass es so weitergehen würde.

„Schläft Granger jemals?", fragte er, als sie ihre Sachen zusammenpackte.

„Natürlich", keifte sie. „Was ist das denn für eine Frage?"

„Ich versuche nur, eine Unterhaltung anzufangen. Du siehst müde aus. Also wie ist das Wetter heute?", fragte er. Er lehnte sich in seinen Stuhl zurück, als säße er in einem gemütlichen Wohnzimmer mit einem prasselnden Feuer.

„Schneesturm."

Er versetzte ihr seinen grässlichen beinahe- Lächeln- Blick. „Ich habe angefangen, deine Wetterberichte mit deinen Launen zu verbinden. Hattest du eine üble Nacht? Mit einem Geliebten gestritten? Potter vielleicht oder das Weasel?"

Sie schwieg. Wie konnte er dort sitzen und sich so verflucht arrogant benehmen? Er steckte im Gefängnis! Und doch verhielt er sich, als wäre es genau das, was er wollte. In Wahrheit hatte sie tatsächlich eine üble Nacht hinter sich. Ihre Träume wurden immer intensiver und beraubten sie ihres friedlichen Schlafs. Nun fokussierte sich ihr Sichtfeld auf ihn, in dem anderen Raum, wo er etwas hielt und sie beobachtete.

„Tu dir keinen Zwang an, frag", sagte er. Er konnte spüren, dass sie etwas sagen wollte, aber zu – was, ängstlich? nervös? – war, die Frage zu stellen.

Sie sah ihn wachsam an und sagte dann: „Warum sie?"

Ah, natürlich. Er zuckte die Achseln. „Es war ein Befehl."

„Und einfach so – bringst du Leute um?"

„Ich habe einen Befehl befolgt. Nichts weiter."

„Was hat es dir gebracht, meine Eltern zu töten?"

„Mein Meister wünschte, der Welt zu verkünden, dass er den Krieg in eine neue Richtung lenken würde."

„Also hast du sie einfach – getötet."

„Ja."

Sie spürte, wie sich ihre Eingeweiden verkrampften, als sie hörte, wie sorglos und mühelos er ihr erzählte, wie er den Menschen das Leben genommen hatte, die sie mehr als alles andere in der Welt geliebt hatten. Sie weigerte sich, vor ihm Tränen zu vergießen, doch sie konnte ihren Schmerz und ihre Verwirrung nicht verbergen.

„Hast du – sie gefoltert?" Sie war nicht einmal sicher, ob sie die Antwort wissen wollte.

Draco sah ihre verstrickten Gefühle und ein kurzer Schimmer von Zweifel blitzte durch seine Gedanken. „Nein", antwortete er aufrichtig. Er sah, wie ihre Spannung ein wenig wich, doch ihr Stirnrunzeln vertiefte sich.

„Warst du dort, als ich nach Hause gekommen bin?"

Panik flackerte in ihm auf, doch er überwand sie schnell. „Nein, wie kommst du darauf?"

„Ich – Ich habe immer wieder diesen Traum..."

Er wollte mehr davon hören, doch es war offensichtlich, dass sie nicht die Absicht hatte weiterzusprechen.

„Hatten sie Angst?", fragte sie leise.

„Nein, eigentlich nicht."

„Und du wusstest, dass sie meine Eltern waren."

„Ja."

Sie konnte nicht anders – sie ließ eine einzelne Träne fallen. Draco sah es und spürte wieder einen Stich des Zweifels, der diesmal länger andauerte.

„Ich hasse dich, Malfoy", flüsterte sie und starrte ihn mit Hass in ihren Augen und ihrem Herzen an. Sie hoffte, dass er für immer in diesem Gefängnis sitzen und verrotten würde, bis die Wanzen ihn wegtrugen, Stück für Stück.

„Du solltest nicht hassen, Hermine", sagte er leise. Er begegnete ihrem Blick und hielt ihm stand. „Hass veranstaltet Furchtbares mit einem Menschen. Lässt sie Dinge tun, die sie normalerweise nicht tun. Wendet sie gegen das, an das sie geglaubt haben. Es frisst dich von innen auf, tötet dich langsam und raubt dir alles Erfreuliche, hinterlässt dich hohl, leer, unerfüllt, selbst wenn du das Objekt deines Hasses beseitigt hast. Es befriedigt nicht. Du wünschst dir nur diese Person zurück, damit du sie noch einmal töten kannst."

Sie starrte ihn an, erschüttert darüber, was er gerade gesagt hatte. Er hatte sich geöffnet, gerade genug, dass sie einen Blick auf einen Teil seiner schwarzen Seele werfen konnte, und was sie gesehen hatte, entsetzte sie. Sie konnte ihm nicht wieder ins Gesicht blicken, deshalb ging sie ohne ein weiteres Wort.

In dieser Nacht weinte Hermine sich wieder in den Schlaf und in ihrem Traum, der von ihnen Eltern handelte, sah sie wieder ihn. Diesmal in dem Traum jedoch beobachtete sie sich selbst dabei, wie sie die Leichname ihrer Eltern fand, doch sie war außerhalb der Handlung. In all ihren anderen Träumen war sie selbst es gewesen, die ihre Eltern gefunden hatte, nachdem sie nach Hause zurückgekehrt war, wo das Dunkle Mal am Himmel über ihrem Haus glühte. Und diesmal, da sie sich umherbewegen konnte und mehr Kontrolle über den Traum hatte, bemerkte sie, dass _er _in dem Zimmer neben ihren Eltern stand. Er hielt ein Messer in der Hand und beobachtete Hermine – die Hermine, die ihre Eltern fand, nicht die, die zusah. Sie erwachte aus dem Traum, in Schweiß getränkt. Sie blickte auf die Uhr – erst zwei Uhr morgens. Sie lief ins Badezimmer und nahm einen Schlaftrank aus dem Schrank. Sie schluckte ihn und fiel in einen traumlosen Schlummer.

In den nächsten drei Wochen besuchte Hermine Malfoy mindestens einmal die Woche. Sie hasste jeden Besuch. Er wurde von Mal zu Mal übellauniger, wahrscheinlich die Wirkung von seinem Aufenthalt in Azkaban. Er versuchte, Streitigkeiten vom Zaun zu brechen, doch sie weigerte sich, mehr zu ihm zu sagen, als es nötig war.

Nachdem Draco 28 Tage lang im Gefängnis gesessen hatte, gab Harry Hermine einen Brief für ihn mit.

Als er sie sah, feixte er, weil sie die Stirn runzelte. „Ah, muss wohl ein Tornado heute sein?", sagte er in seinem arroganten, herablassenden Tonfall.

„Hier." Sie schob ihm den Brief von Harry unter dem Glas hindurch, das sie trennte. Er nahm ihn entgegen und las ihn. Dann runzelte er die Stirn.

„Ich brauche eine Feder."

„Das ist nicht erlaubt", erwiderte sie.

„Wie soll ich dann antworten?"

„Ich kann für dich schreiben", sagte sie.

Er reichte ihr den Brief zurück und sie holte ihre Feder hervor. „Harry", begann er. Sie schrieb gewissenhaft Harrys Namen auf, was Draco ein kleines Lächeln entlockte. „Einverstanden." Er sagte nichts weiter.

Sie blickte zu ihm hoch, die Feder auf das Papier gesetzt und bereit für mehr Worte. „Das war's?" Er nickte. Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Ich denke, das kann ich mir merken." Sie nahm den Brief und steckte ihn in ihre Tasche. Das Pergament war leer, verzaubert, so dass nur der Adressat die Worte sehen konnte.

„Neugier", sagte er. „Du stirbst vor Neugier zu wissen, was in dem Brief stand, nicht wahr?"

„Nein, ich _sterbe_ nicht vor Neugier."

„Trotzdem willst du es wissen. Nein, nein, bettle nicht. Ich werde es dir verraten. In dem Brief steht, dass ich bald hier rauskomme."

Wie bitte? „Was? Du? Wie können sie dich rauslassen? Du hast Morde begangen!"

„Das ist der einzige Grund, weshalb ich überhaupt hier bin, Granger", sagte er freundlich. Seine Stimmung hatte sich drastisch gesteigert, nachdem er den Brief gelesen hatte. „Weil ich Morde begangen habe. Dieser letzte Monat war die vereinbarte Zeit, die ich als Vergeltung für meine Verbrechen absitzen sollte."

Sie blickte ihn finster an, wütend, dass Harry einer solch kurzen Haft zugestimmt hatte. „Geht's dann ab auf deine Insel?", fragte sie voller Bitterkeit.

„So etwas in der Art. Sag mir, warum bist du eine Aurorin geworden?"

Sie war überrascht von seiner Frage. „Es – es hat Sinn gemacht. Das war der beste Weg, der mir eingefallen war, wie ich Harry helfen konnte."

„Ist es, was _du _gewollt hast?"

„Naja, nein, aber man bekommt nicht alles im Leben, was man will." Sie dachte an ihre Eltern und ihre Träume, die wohl nie realisiert werden würden.

„Sollte man aber. Was ist mit dem Weasel? Hab nichts von ihm gehört, seit ich euch beiden wieder begegnet bin."

„Er ist in einem Kampf vor einigen Monaten verletzt worden. Im Augenblick arbeitet er nicht."

„Oh", machte Draco, der ehrlich nicht wusste, was aus dem rothaarigen Jungen geworden war.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Sie wollte von persönlichen Themen wegkommen und sich auf ihre Aufgabe konzentrieren. „Ich bin hier, um mehr Informationen über Todesser- Verstecke zu bekommen." Sie zog ihr Notizbuch und ihre Feder hervor, bereit zu schreiben.

„Ich will über dich sprechen", entgegnete er. Er stand auf und drehte den Stuhl um, um seine Arme auf die Lehne zu legen. „Ich werde dich vielleicht nie wieder sehen und ich dachte, wir sollten einander besser kennen lernen."

„Wenn ich dich nie wieder sehe, kann es mir nicht früh genug sein", sagte sie.

Er legte eine Hand über die Stelle, an der sein Herz sitzen sollte. „Oh, Granger, das trifft mich!", sagte er, Verletztheit vortäuschend. „Sei nicht so grausam! Ich werde unsere kleinen Treffen sehnlichst vermissen. Ich sag dir was. Wenn ich mich an meinem Strand entspanne und dem Krachen der Wellen lausche, werde ich an dich denken."

„Es ist mir lieber, wenn du das nicht tust."

„Du könntest mit Harry zu Besuch kommen, weißt du. Ich werde euch getrennte Hängematten geben, wenn du willst."

„Ich würde mich lieber selbst ertränken, als dich freiwillig wiederzusehen."

Hermine sah etwas wie Schmerz in seinen Augen aufblitzen. Er verbarg es rasch. „Und da wollte ich dir doch glatt deine eigene Insel geben, mit einer kleinen Hütte voller Bücher, die du noch nicht gelesen hast."

„Ich will nichts von dir."

„Ja, ja, du hasst mich und wirst es immer tun. Ich habe es verstanden." Er stand auf und kam sehr nah an das Glas zwischen ihnen. „Aber Hermine, ich fürchte, ich habe dich angelogen", sagte er in einem unheimlichen, hohlen Tonfall. „Ich war dort, als du in jener Nacht nach Hause gekommen bist. Ich habe auf dich gewartet."

Sie erbleichte und spürte eine Welle von Schwäche auf sich eindringen. Er konnte nur von dem sprechen, was sie ihn vor Wochen gefragt hatte. Was sie in ihren Träumen gesehen hatte – konnte es wahr sein?

„Was – "

„Du schuldest mir dein Leben. Wie fühlt sich das an?" Er klopfte an seine Tür, um den Wachmann wissen zu lassen, dass er fertig war. „Oh, und Granger, viel Spaß dabei, das zu verarbeiten." Er lachte und verließ den Raum.

Hermine zitterte immer noch, als sie ins Ministerium zurückgekehrt war. Sie ging in Harrys Büro und wartete darauf, dass er von einem Meeting wiederkam. In den zwanzig Minuten, die sie warten musste, fühlte sie sich besser.

„Hermine?", sagte er, als er sie dort sitzen sah. „Bist du schon fertig?"

Sie blickte mit einem Ruck zu ihm auf. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis zu ihr durchgedrungen war, was er sie gefragt hatte, dann noch einen Augenblick, in dem sie realisierte, dass sie so vollkommen aufgewühlt gewesen war, dass sie gegangen war, bevor sie irgendeine Informationen eingeholt hatte. „Oh nein, oh nein", rief sie und legte den Kopf in die Hände. „Oh Harry, ich habe gar nichts bekommen."

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Warum nicht? War er unkooperativ?"

„Nein. Naja, ein wenig. Er hat das Thema gewechselt und es war ein Thema, das mich wirklich betroffen hat. Und es hat mich so aufgeregt, dass ich gegangen bin."

Harry fühlte mit seiner Freundin mit. Er wusste, dass das, was er von ihr verlangte, ihr sehr schwer fiel in Anbetracht der Vergangenheit, die sie mit Malfoy verband. Und es missfiel ihm zutiefst zu sagen, was er sagen musste.

„Es tut mir leid, Hermine. Aber ich muss dich bitten zurückzugehen. Nur noch ein letztes Mal. Kannst du das für mich tun?" Sie nickte, doch ihr stiegen Tränen in die Augen. Der Gedanke daran, zurückgehen und ihm gegenübertreten zu müssen, war erschreckend.

Nach einem leichten Mittagessen machte sie sich langsam auf den Weg nach Azkaban. Als sie darum bat, Malfoy zu besuchen, berichtete der Wachmann ihr, dass er einige Blätter Pergament für sie hinterlassen hatte. Und Malfoy habe gesagt, dass sie ihn sehen könnte, wenn sie nicht zufriedenstellend waren. Hermine sah die Seiten durch – Seiten um Seiten von Verstecken, Informationen über die Todesser und ihre inneren Abläufe. Es war mehr als zufriedenstellend, doch etwas anderes nagte an ihr.

„Ich möchte ihn sehen", sagte sie, während sie versuchte, sich selbst davon zu überzeugen. So wie das letzte Treffen geendet hatte... würde es ihm sicher missfallen, wieder gerufen zu werden. Sie wartete in dem kleinen Raum mit den Stühlen und dem Glas zwischen ihnen. Er trat ein, ausgelaugt wirkend, überhaupt nicht wie sie ihn vor nur einer Stunde zurückgelassen hatte.

Er setzte sich träge, als ob es ihn sämtlicher Stärke bedurfte. Er sah sie nicht an, sondern starrte nur auf seine Hände, die auf seinen Knien lagen.

„Warum?", fragte sie, wohl wissend, dass er unmöglich wissen konnte, was sie meinte.

„Warum was, Granger?", fragte er. Er blickte auf.

Die Veränderung in ihm war bemerkenswert. Kein höhnisches Lächeln, kein selbstsicheres Funkeln in seinen Augen. Nur eine gebrochene Seele erwiderte Hermines durchdringenden Blick.

„Warum hast du mich nicht getötet? Du hattest es vor, ich habe dich gesehen."

Er zuckte zusammen. „Du hast – was?"

„In meinem Traum. Ich habe dich gesehen, in dem Raum neben meinen Eltern." Sein Schweigen und der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht verrieten ihr, dass sie richtig lag. „Du hast ein Messer gehalten. Warum hast du es nicht getan?"

Er konnte nichts anderes tun als sie anzustarren. Schließlich legte er seinen Kopf in die Hände und murmelte: „Ich weiß es nicht."

Sie setzte sich ihm gegenüber und verschränkte die Arme. „Nicht gut genug." Sie tappte ihren Fuß rhythmisch auf den Boden, um ihn daran zu erinnern, dass sie nirgendwohin gehen würde. Langsam setzte er sich auf und blickte ihr ins Gesicht.

„Ich sollte es tun, aber als ich dich gesehen habe – hat mich etwas abgehalten. Ich weiß ehrlich nicht, was. Ich konnte es einfach nicht tun." Er seufzte. „Ich sollte deine Eltern auf unsere Art töten und dich auf die Muggle- Weise. Ich konnte es nicht."

Sie betrachtete ihn neugierig. „Bist du in Schwierigkeiten gekommen?"

Er lachte freudlos. „Oh, natürlich. Er war ziemlich wütend auf mich und es hat eine Weile gedauert, bis ich ihn davon überzeugen konnte, dass ich immer noch loyal bin."

„Warum weißt du es nicht?" Sie war überaus frustriert darüber, dass sie nicht die Antwort erhalten hatte, die sie wollte, oder zumindest irgendeine Art von Antwort.

„Ich habe es dir gesagt", antwortete er. Er lehnte sich zurück und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durchs Haar. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich wollte es, wirklich, aber als ich gesehen habe, wie du sie gefunden hast... es hat mir einfach die Absicht genommen. Ich bin gegangen, nachdem der Orden dich aus dem Haus gebracht hatte."

Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass das alles war. Doch er schien fest darauf zu beharren. Sie entschied es fallen zu lassen, da sie sicher war, dass er ihr nichts verraten würde. Sie musterte ihn durch das Glas. Er wirkte wie jener Geist, den sie vor einem Monat gesehen hatte. Nicht völlig, doch sie sah Schatten jener Person vor sich.

„Was ist mit dem Mann geschehen, den ich in Harrys Büro gesehen habe?", fragte sie leise.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Du hast mich wieder verloren. Bitte klär mich auf."

„Als Harry mich hereingerufen hat, um den Schwur zu besiegeln. Da saß jemand ganz anderes auf der anderen Seite seines Schreibtisch."

Draco sah ihr in die Augen und sagte schlicht: „Hinter dem Schleier."

„Tut mir leid, sollte mir das irgendetwas sagen?"

Er wand den Blick ab und sein Blick fokussierte sich auf etwas, das sich nicht im Raum befand, als er sagte: „Nichts bekümmert mich, alles möge gehen: Du machtest Dein reizend auf mich. Ich bringe zum Leben, ich bringe zum Tod: Der Geist nimmt den Atem: Ich weiß nicht ein noch aus. Oh Leben so sinnlos, dann so zerbrechlich! Oh Deine Stimme tröstend und segnend, welch Hoffnung auf Antwort, oder Abhilfe! Hinter dem Schleier, hinter dem Schleier."

Sie war bewegt von seinen Worten und wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Der Text war eindringlich und mysteriös und sie realisierte, dass er sich ihr wieder nur ein wenig geöffnet und ihr einen Blick auf seine geplagte Seele gewährt hatte. Und er schien so klein, so verwundbar, so wie er auf diesem Metallstuhl saß und für alle Welt wie ein kleiner Junge wirkte. Keineswegs wie der Draco Malfoy, den sie kannte.

„Tennyson", sagte er.

„Was bedeutet es?", erkundigte sie sich, begierig den Sinn zu erfahren.

„Tja, für mich bedeutet es – ich. Du hast mich gesehen." Er sah ihr in die Augen und nahm sie zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wirklich auf. Und er ließ sie erkunden und zeigte ihr die Emotionen in ihm, die sie zu finden erwartete: Verzweiflung, Wut, Hass, Zorn und Schmerz. Er verbarg immer noch die anderen vor ihr: Einsamkeit, Bedauern, Reue, Selbstverachtung.

Wieder war sie sprachlos. Sie suchte fieberhaft nach etwas, das sie sagen konnte, und sie sprach das erste aus, das ihr in den Sinn kam. Unglücklicherweise war, statt etwas Tiefgründigem oder Tröstendem oder Einfühlsamen, der erste Gedanke, der ihr kam: „Du kennst einen Muggle- Poeten?" Sie ohrfeigte sich innerlich.

Er lächelte sie halb an. „Musst du nicht zurück?"

„Oh, ja. Danke für deine Informationen. Sie sind sehr hilfreich."

„Also, als du mich hierher gerufen hast, ging es nicht wirklich um die Informationen, die ich dir gegeben habe." Es war mehr eine Aussage als eine Frage.

„Nein", gab sie zu.

„Okay. Viel Glück, Granger. Ich hoffe, du findest, wonach du suchst."

Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Aber ich suche nach gar nichts."

Er zuckte die Achseln. „Das wirst du." Er klopfte an die Tür. „Hab ein schönes Leben", sagte er, als der Wachmann die Tür öffnete, so dass er hinaustreten konnte.

Hermine versuchte, das Gefühl abzuschütteln, das sie überkommen hatte, seit sie zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag in den Raum getreten war. Er war beinahe wieder jene Person in Harrys Büro gewesen. Diejenige, für die sie fast etwas anderes empfinden konnte als Hass. Als Hermine sich der Wachstation näherte, kam ihr in den Sinn, dass sie nicht mehr zurückkommen würde, um Informationen von Malfoy zu sammeln. Sie hielt im Schritt inne und dachte an den Umhang in ihrer Tasche. Sie konnte ihn zurückgeben, schließlich gehörte er ihm, oder sie konnte ihn behalten.

Sie wusste, dass sie ihn nicht behalten sollte. Er würde bald das Gefängnis verlassen, wenn seine Worte der Wahrheit entsprachen, und würde den Umhang benötigen. Und vielleicht war es der Blick, den sie von jenem anderen Mann erhascht hatte, der einem blassen, blonden Todesser ähnelte, welcher ihr sagte, dass ihm vielleicht kalt werden würde. Außerdem gehörte der Umhang Malfoy und sie wollte ihm keinen Grund liefern, sie in der Zukunft aufzusuchen. Sie ließ ihn mit seinen anderen Habseligkeiten bei den Wachmännern zurück. Dann seufzte sie und ging abermals den Pfad von Azkaban zum Apparierpunkt, der sie zum Ministerium zurückbringen würde.


	5. Haus auf einem Hügel

**Kapitel 5 – Haus auf einem Hügel**

Als Hermine zum Ministerium zurückgekehrt war, gab sie die Informationen von Draco an Harry weiter und ging wortlos zu ihrem Schreibtisch zurück. Sie hatte nur noch etwa eine Stunde zu arbeiten, bevor es Zeit war zu gehen, und sie verbrachte die Zeit damit, abwesend den Kalender oder ihren Schreibtisch anzustarren oder den Briefbeschwerer von der Form einer Riesenschildkröte zu betrachten, der auf ihrem Tisch stand, oder einen Muggle- Stift in ihrem Haar zu verdrehen, während sie auf ihrer Lippe herumknabberte und die Stirn runzelte.

So fand Harry sie, an ihrem Schreibtisch sitzend, ein Memo anstarrend, während sie es immer wieder las und versuchte, sich darauf zu konzentrieren. Schließlich gab sie auf und legte es auf den Tisch, als er sich näherte.

„Hey", sagte er lächelnd.

„Hi", erwiderte sie und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.

„Alles okay?"

„Ja. Harter Tag mit Malfoy."

„Tut mir leid, ehrlich. Aber ich danke dir, Hermine. Du musst nicht mehr nach Azkaban zurück und ihn nie wieder sehen." Harry warf ihr einen bedeutsamen Blick zu. „Sag mal, willst du vielleicht einen Happen essen gehen, bevor du nach Hause gehst? Es sieht so aus, als könntest du Gesellschaft gebrauchen."

Sie wollte ablehnen, mit einer Packung Eis nach Hause gehen und einen schnulzigen Film anschauen, doch eine winzige Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf flehte sie an, noch nicht in ihre leere Wohnung zurückzukehren. „Okay, aber nur einen schnellen Happen", beharrte sie. Sie sammelte ihre Tasche und Bücher zusammen und folgte Harry durch das Büro zum Aufzug.

Als sie am Apparierpunkt der Hauptlobby angelangt waren, nahm Harry ihren Arm. „Wenn du erlaubst, ich kenne einen tollen kleinen Ort." Wenn Hermine genauer aufgepasst hätte, hätte sie etwas hinter dem Grinsen festgestellt, das Harry ihr zuwarf, und Verdacht geschöpft. Doch sie bemerkte es nicht, da sie beobachtete, wie ein kleines Mädchen ihren Vater durch die Lobby zum Ausgang zerrte. Er lachte. Sie sah nicht mehr, was als nächstes geschah, denn genau in diesem Augenblick apparierte Harry mit ihr fort.

Als sie sich nicht mehr drehten und sie festen Boden unter den Füßen spürte, öffnete Hermine ihre Augen in der Erwartung, in einem von Menschen wimmelnden Teil der Stadt zu stehen. Stattdessen fand sie sich auf einem verlassenen Feld wieder, das auf drei Seiten von nichts durchbrochen wurde, so weit das Auge reichte, und auf der vierten von einer Reihe von Bäumen umsäumt wurde. Es wehte ein heftiger Wind und ihr Haar wirbelte um ihr Gesicht herum. „Harry, wo sind wir?"

„Es tut mir leid, Hermine", sagte er und nun, da sie aufpasste, sah sie einen schuldbewussten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. „Bitte komm mit mir." Er versuchte, sie mit sich zu führen, doch sie sträubte sich. „Bitte vertrau mir, Hermine. Ich werde es dir erklären, sobald wir drinnen sind."

Sie blickte sich um. „Wo drinnen, Harry? Ich sehe überhaupt nichts!"

„Komm schon", drängte er. „Es ist ganz in der Nähe." Sie gab ihrer Neugier nach und folgte ihm. Sie liefen fünf Minuten lang und schließlich erblickte Hermine etwas anderes als ebenen Boden. Das, was die flache Linie ihres Sichtfelds durchbrach, sah aus wie eine Person, die in der Ferne stand. Harry führte sie auf diese Gestalt zu. Als sie sich näherten, konnte sie eine hervorstechende Eigenart ausmachen – weißblondes Haar. Sie hielt im Schritt inne. Angst umklammerte ihre Eingeweide.

„Harry, was geht hier vor sich?", fragte sie und drückte Harrys Arm so fest, dass sein Blut abgeschnürt wurde.

Er wurde noch beharrlicher. „Hermine, bitte beruhige dich. Wir werden drinnen sprechen. Bitte. Vertrau mir."

„Das ist Malfoy", sagte sie, in Panik ausbrechend. Aber welcher war es? Und warum brachte Harry sie zu ihm? War das überhaupt wirklich Harry? Während ihre Gedanken sich überschlugen, begann sie zu zittern. „Was macht er hier? Er ist in Azkaban. Harry – bist du wirklich Harry? Sag mir sofort, was vor sich geht, oder ich schwöre, dass ich DICH verhexe!"

„Beruhige dich, Hermine. Es ist Malfoy. Er ist nicht länger im Gefängnis. Natürlich bin ich es wirklich."

„Im fünften Schuljahr, was solltest du in deiner Zauberkunstpraxisprüfung tun?"

Harry verdrehte die Augen. Er verstand nicht, weshalb sie so unvernünftig war. Natürlich besaß er Informationen, die ihn erleichterten, und wenn er überhaupt darüber nachgedacht hätte, hätte er alles aus ihrer Perspektive betrachten können, dass sie _nicht_ über dieses Wissen verfügte und berechtigterweise besorgt um ihre Situation war. Doch er dachte nicht nach, deshalb konnte er sie nicht verstehen. „Einen Eierbecher Purzelbäume schlagen lassen."

Hermine warf ihre Arme um ihn und erdrückte ihn beinahe. „Her-mi-ne", stammelte er. Wegen Sauerstoffmangel konnte er keine zwei Silben hintereinander hervorbringen.

Sie ließ ihn los, verängstigt aussehend, aber ein wenig entspannter. „Du weißt nicht, wie viel Angst ich hatte, Harry. Ich dachte, du wärst nicht du und würdest mich zu Lucius bringen und – oh, was geht hier vor sich, Harry?"

„Lucius? Was?"

„Naja, bei der Entfernung könnte es Lucius sein", beharrte sie.

„Okay, okay. Das stimmt. Nun, er ist es nicht. Lass uns gehen, okay?"

„Es ist immer noch _er_! Ich werde keinen Schritt weiter zu _ihm _gehen!"

Harry zog sie mit sich und da er viel stärker war als sie, konnte sie sich ihm nicht vollkommen widersetzen, doch sie focht solch einen Kampf aus, dass Harry eine oder zwei Prellungen davontragen würde. Schließlich gab sie nach und ließ sich zu der Kante schleifen, bei der es sich um eine Klippe handeln musste. Sich einem Kliff zu nähern, wo Draco Malfoy stand, ließ sämtliche Alarmglocken in ihrem Kopf läuten.

Sie hielten etwa 5 Meter vor der Klippe.

Draco hatte sich großartig amüsiert dabei, Harry und Hermines Ankunft mitzuverfolgen. Er hatte gewusst, dass es sich als schwierig erweisen würde, sie zum Kooperieren zu bringen, doch er hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, wie schwierig. Er beobachtete, wie Harry den ganzen Weg über mit ihr rang, außer bei der merkwürdigen Umarmung, in die sie ihn geschlossen hatte, worauf eine Reihe von harten Schlägen gegen seine Schulter gefolgt war.

Draco lächelte ihnen entgegen, als sie 10 Meter von ihm entfernt waren. „Willkommen!", sagte er glücklich.

Wieder der Prahle- Draco, dachte Hermine. Dann schimpfte sie mit sich selbst. Sie sollte keinerlei Art von Draco mehr begegnen! Sie realisierte, dass er es schon hatte wissen müssen, als sie sich das letzte Mal gesprochen hatten, und das machte Hermine wütend. Sie hasste es, wenn mit ihr gespielt wurde.

„Was geht hier vor sich?", verlangte Hermine, während sie spürte, wie Benommenheit sich ihrer Liste an Beschwerden zugesellte.

Harry sagte: „Ich werde Malfoy das meiste Sprechen überlassen müssen, Hermine, da ich es dir nicht selbst erzählen kann. Aber ich muss dir jetzt sagen, dass ich, wenn du dich dagegen entscheidest, uns zu helfen, dein Gedächtnis auslöschen werden, so dass du zur Arbeit zurückgehen kannst, als wäre nichts geschehen."

„Euch helfen?", sagte sie ungläubig. „Was meinst du damit? Und _du _wirst mein Gedächtnis auslöschen? Seit wann hast du das Recht, meine Erinnerung auszulöschen!"

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich es dir nicht früher erzählen konnte, Hermine, ehrlich. Aber es musste absolutes Stillschweigen bewahrt werden."

„Euch wobei helfen?", wollte sie wissen.

„Wir verbünden uns. Verknüpfen unsere jeweiligen Mittel", sagte Malfoy. „Um ein gemeinsames Problem zu beheben."

„Und das wäre?"

„Voldemort", sagte er geradeheraus.

Hermines Mund klappte auf.

„Und Lestrange", fügte Harry hinzu. Draco nickte ihm zu und wandte seinen Blick wieder zu Hermine.

Sie konnte nicht denken. Sie konnte nicht atmen. Malfoy hatte Voldemort in Harrys Büro angeboten, das hatte sie mitbekommen. Hieß das, er hatte das Angebot angenommen? „Harry, warum tust du das?" Sie wandte sich zu Draco. „Und, und Malfoy, du bist – du bist – " Sie konnte nicht in Worte fassen, was genau ihr durch den Kopf ging, teilweise da sie selbst keine Ahnung hatte. Ihr Gehirn hatte sich scheinbar in Brei verwandelt. Hermine legte ihre Hände an den Kopf und schloss die Augen. Sie zwang sich, tief Luft zu holen. Dann: „Warum? Nichts davon macht irgendeinen Sinn!" Hermine rieb sich den Kopf in dem Versuch, den Druck zu lindern, der sich stetig aufbaute.

„Ich habe meine Gründe", sagte Malfoy.

Sie sah ihn mit offenem Mund an. „Deine Gründe? Das ist alles, das du uns geben willst?" Er blickte sie nur an, als wäre sie eine sehr interessante Pflanze. „Tja, das ist nicht gut genug für mich."

„Zu schade", erwiderte er und schaute auf seine Hände. „Weil das alles ist, das ich sagen werde."

„Du kannst nicht wirklich erwarten, dass ich einfach kapituliere, weil du versprichst, dass du „Gründe" hast. Wie könnt ihr nur glauben, dass mich das zufriedenstellen würde?"

„Das tun wir nicht, Hermine", wand Harry hastig ein. „Ich bitte dich, _mir _zu vertrauen, dass die Gründe, die er _mir _genannt hat, gut genug sind. Weil er _dir _seine Gründe nicht verraten kann."

Sie funkelte Harry an, die Arme fest verschränkt. „Woher weiß ich, dass du im Augenblick nicht unter einem Fluch stehst?"

Draco verdrehte die Augen.

„Hermine, weil Malfoy seinen Zauberstab noch nicht zurückhat. Ich habe ihn hier." Er zog das glatte Stück Holz aus seinem Umhang und zeigte ihn ihr. Sie nahm ihn und steckte ihn in ihre eigene Robe.

„Hey!", rief Draco.

„Du bekommst ihn, wenn – WENN – ich entscheide, dass du ihn kriegst."

Draco sah Harry zornig an. „Potter, ich will meinen Zauberstab."

„Du wirst ihn kriegen, keine Sorge."

„Harry, bitte hilf mir zu verstehen, was ihr tut."

„Hermine, im Ministerium läuft nichts mehr voran. Jeder Hinweis, den wir bekommen, ist vernichtet, jede Hoffnung zerstört und nichts führt uns vorwärts. Wir bewegen uns auf einem Weg, werden aber auf einen anderen geführt und landen zwei Schritte hinter unserem Anfangspunkt. Wir bewegen uns rückwärts und spielen uns die ganze Zeit vor, dass wir Fortschritte bezüglich Voldemort und seinen Anhängern machen."

„Aber das ist nicht der Weg, wie wir das Problem lösen können", protestierte sie, an Harry gewandt. „Das ist nicht richtig. Du kannst nicht einfach die Sache in deine eigenen Hände nehmen und erwarten, dass sich alles zum Guten wendet."

„Die Sache hat schon seit der Nacht, in der Voldemort meine Eltern getötet hat, in meinen Händen gelegen. Erinnerst du dich noch an die Prophezeiung? Ich habe zugelassen, dass das Ministerium mir die Angelegenheit aus den Händen nimmt, in der Meinung, dass sie mir helfen würden. Stattdessen bin ich nur ein weiterer Zahn im Rad gewesen. Ich habe meine Zeit hineingesteckt und hinter einem Schreibtisch verschwendet. Du weißt, was ich meine, da bin ich mir sicher. Du musst ab irgendeinem Punkt genauso empfunden haben während der letzten Jahre. Ich kann in deinen Augen lesen, dass du mir zustimmst."

„Ja, das tue ich", sagte sie. „Aber ich denke auch, dass es Regeln und Gesetze aus einem guten Grund gibt."

„Ich breche keinerlei Gesetze!"

Sie blinzelte ihn an. Dann drehte sie sich um und deutete auf Draco. „Äh, kommt _er_ dir bekannt vor? Denn er soll eigentlich im Gefängnis sitzen. Aber sieh nur, er ist es nicht. Er ist hier, er ist _frei_ und wartet offensichtlich auf _dich_. Das sind ein und zwei gebrochene Gesetze, da bin ich mir ziemlich sicher."

„Es ist alles auf dem Tisch, Hermine. Ein Teil der Vereinbarung, zu der wir gekommen sind."

Sie starrte Harry eine Minute lang in die Augen und schloss dann ihre eigenen. „Ich soll das einfach akzeptieren."

„Es ist okay, wenn du es nicht tust. Ich weiß nur, wie sinnlos du das Ministerium im Augenblick findest, und wir dachten, du würdest die Chance schätzen, etwas dagegen zu _unternehmen_."

„Und was genau werden _wir _überhaupt tun?"

„Oh, ich werde ihn töten", sagte Malfoy freundlich. „Und mein liebes Tantchen."

„Bellatrix?"

Draco zuckte die Achseln. „Was macht schon eine mehr oder weniger? Potter wird die Heldentat nicht vollbringen müssen, aber er bekommt seine Rache an Tante Bella für Sirius. Ich ziehe mich auf meine Insel zurück – ich glaube, ich habe sie schon mal erwähnt – so glücklich wie ein Häschen im Frühling. Keiner wird verletzt."

„Du wirst Voldemort töten", sagte sie und blickte Harry mit verschränkten Armen an.

„Ja", erwiderte Draco. „Zumindest werden wir ihm abermals den Körper nehmen. Dann werden wir gemeinsam nach den verbliebenen Horkruxen suchen. Ihr habt es vor ein paar Jahren versucht, seid aber falsch herangegangen. Ihr hättet seinen jetzigen Körper töten und _dann _versuchen sollen, seine Seele zu zerstören. Viel effizienter und weniger wahrscheinlich, dabei selbst umzukommen."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Und du willst keinen Ruhm, nichts – nur eine Insel." Er nickte. „Das kaufe ich dir nicht ab. Das ist nicht deine Art. Du machst mit, um selbst etwas davon zu haben, Malfoy. Versuch erst gar nicht es abzustreiten. Und du kannst überhaupt nicht für den Rest deines Lebens auf einer Insel wohnen. Du brauchst Menschen, denen du dich überlegen fühlst, Menschen zum Beleidigen und Runtermachen."

Draco klatschte tatsächlich in die Hände und sagte fröhlich: „Oh gut, du kommst also mit?"

Sie verengte die Augen. „Und was springt für dich aus dem ganzen raus?"

„Volle Begnadigung."

„Lächerlich", sagte sie kopfschüttelnd. Sie wartete darauf, dass er ihr verriet, was er tatsächlich wollte. Als er nichts sagte, sondern nur dieses verrückte, wahnsinnige Lächeln lächelte, kam ihr in den Sinn, dass er es ernst meinen könnte. „Das muss ein Witz sein. Eine volle Begnadigung? Nach allem, was du getan hast?"

„Im Austausch für Voldemort. Oh und alle Todesser und alles, das ich von ihnen weiß, was ich euch bereits gegeben habe."

Sie wandte sich zu Harry. „Meinst du wirklich, Voldemort ist eine volle Begnadigung wert?"

Der Blick, den er ihr zuwarf, sagte Ja. Er fand ganz eindeutig, dass es das wert war.

„Es macht keinen Unterschied mehr, was jeder denkt, am wenigsten du. Was abgemacht ist, ist abgemacht", sagte Malfoy.

„Ich bitte doch um Differenzierung, oh großer Fiesling. Es macht wahrscheinlich für viele Leute einen Unterschied."

„Ach ja? Für wen denn zum Beispiel?"

„Okay, da du so gut mit Namen umgehen kannst, lass uns eine Liste von all den Menschen anfertigen, die du verletzt oder getötet hast, die keine Vergeltung für das bekommen, was du verbrochen hast."

Er duckte sich. „Eine ganze Liste?"

„Ja."

„Lass es uns mit Zahlen versuchen, wollen wir? Darin bin ich auch gut. Lass mal sehen... 722, nein 723 Imperius- Flüche, 458 Cruciatus- Flüche und 47 Todesfälle."

„Morde", berichtigte sie. Dann runzelte sie die Stirn. „Nur 47? In vier Jahren? Ich bin überrascht, dass die Zahl so niedrig ist. Wer war denn die glücklich Hexe, die von sich sagen kann, dass sie dein letztes Mordopfer war?"

„War keine Hexe", sagte er. Sie öffnete den Mund, deshalb fügte er hinzu: „Kein Zauberer. Ein Muggle." Hermine war schockiert. „Und Nummer 48 hätte eine Hexe sein sollen", sagte er, während er sorgfältig nach Zeichen eines Ausbruchs Ausschau hielt und auch einen Fluchtweg für den Augenblick plante, da sich die Puzzelteile in ihrem Kopf zusammenfügten. Er kannte sie keineswegs, doch er schätzte, dass sie aufgebracht sein würde.

Ihr ging ein Licht auf. „Warte mal, willst du damit sagen, dass die letzten Menschen, die du getötet hast, meine Eltern waren?"

„Und sie bekommt _doch _den Preis für die Klügste aus der Klasse!" Dann hielt er instinktiv seine Hände hoch, um seinen Kopf zu schützen.

„Aber das ist über anderthalb Jahre her! Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du seitdem nicht mehr getötet hast."

„Es ist wahr."

„Wie ist das möglich?"

Er zuckte die Achseln. „Ich habe mich hochgearbeitet, so dass ich diese Aufgabe anderen überlassen konnte. Schien nie ein Problem für meinen werten Meister gewesen zu sein."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. Draco Malfoy hatte sich nicht nur vor einem Monat dem Ministerium gestellt und eine Vereinbarung mit Harry erzielt, sondern nun behauptete er auch noch, dass er beabsichtigte, sich von den Todessern abzusetzen und Voldemort und seine Mitkumpanen zu vernichten. „Trotzdem, volle Begnadigung ist übertrieben."

„Wie er gesagt hat, Hermine, es ist abgemacht", sagte Harry bestimmt.

Sie dachte angestrengt nach. „Lasst uns für eine Sekunde annehmen, dass ich euch glaube. Was ist der Plan? Was mache ich hier?"

„Du, falls du zustimmst", sagte Harry, „wirst uns von innen helfen. Du wirst zurück zur Arbeit gehen und uns mit Informationen füttern – über Todesser, Fortschritte, alles, das hilfreich sein könnte. Die Details deiner Aufgabe werden dir enthüllt, wenn wir deinen Entschluss gehört haben."

Hermine stemmte die Hände auf die Hüfte, legte den Kopf schief und sagte in einer furchteinflößenden Mrs.-Weasley-Art: „Harry Potter, glaubst du wirklich, dass ich mich auf so eine wahnsinnige Aufgabe einlassen würde?" Draco blinzelte. War er gerade beeindruckt von ihr?

„Verdammt – daran habe ich nicht gedacht", sagte er stöhnend. „Nein, natürlich nicht."

„Da hast du vollkommen Recht. Informationen weitergeben ist nichts, wozu ich mein Einverständnis geben werde. Wenn ich einsteige in diese – wie auch immer ihr es nennen wollte – Sache – bin ich DABEI und zwar auf der ganzen Linie. Ich werde nicht zurückgehen und an meinem Schreibtisch sitzen wie eine brave, kleine Aurorin, die darauf wartet, eine Aufgabe von euch beiden erteilt zu bekommen."

Draco lächelte und blickte sie an, als hätte er sie noch nie zuvor richtig _angesehen_. In Wahrheit _hatte_ er sie tatsächlich noch nie zuvor richtig angesehen. Alles, was er jemals von ihr gehalten hatte, war, dass sie eine Streberin, ein Workaholic, ein Lernfreak war, der einen Freitagabend mit Büchern einem Abend unter lebenden Menschen vorzog. „Hast das nicht kommen sehen, was, Potter?"

„Hätte ich aber sollen."

„Ja, Harry, das hättest du", tadelte sie. „Du solltest mich besser kennen."

„Also bist du dabei?", fragte Draco hoffnungsvoll.

„Noch nicht. Da ich mich weigere, die Rolle der Klatschtante zu spielen, was werde ich tun? Werde ich überhaupt von Nutzen sein?"

„Natürlich wirst du von Nutzen sein, Hermine. Du könntest einen anderen Job bekommen, einen, der dir gefällt", sagte Harry, bemüht positiv zu klingen. „Aber die Sache ist, wir brauchen wirklich manchmal jemanden in London, der Informationen einholen kann. Und du bist so eine gute Nachforscherin, Ron und ich hätten es niemals ohne dich geschafft, das weißt du."

Er versuchte, ihr zu schmeicheln und sie dazu zu bringen anzunehmen. Nur weil es immer funktionierte, hieß es nicht, dass sie diesmal nachgeben würde. Doch sie stellte fest, dass sie von dieser neuen Herausforderung gefesselt war.

Sie funkelte ihn aus verengten Augen an. „Schleimerei bringt dich nirgendwohin, Harry."

„Komme ich überhaupt durch? Interessiert es dich überhaupt?", fragte er, verlegen, hoffnungsvoll.

„Ja, tust du. Ich gebe zu, ich bin interessiert und ich bin es satt, wie das Ministerium die Dinge handhabt. Und ich möchte noch zu Protokoll geben, dass ich glaube, das ganze könnte ein schlimmes Ende nehmen." Sie warf Malfoy einen spitzen Blick zu, der bedeutete, dass ihr dabei die Möglichkeit von Verrat vorschwebte.

„Das wird es nicht, Hermine. Das glaube ich ehrlich."

Sie seufzte. „Also, mein Job wird es sein, Nachforschungen anzustellen und euch Informationen weiterzugeben. Darf ich auch etwas erledigen, das Spaß macht?"

„Seltsam, ich dachte, du liebst die Bücherei und Sachen in Büchern nachzuschlagen wäre deine perfekte Beschreibung von Spaß", sagte Draco, Verwirrung vortäuschend

„Ha ha, sehr witzig."

„Wir werden sehen, Hermine", sagte Harry, der verhindern wollte, das die anderen beiden zu lange miteinander sprachen, aus Furcht, dass Malfoy etwas sagen könnte, das Hermine verjagte. Oder andersherum. „Wir sind nicht völlig sicher, wie das alles ablaufen wird."

„Und wenn ich Nein sage, wenn ich auf diese kleine nagende Stimme in meinem Kopf höre, die schreit „schlechte Idee", was würde passieren?"

„Ich werde deine Erinnerung an alles auslöschen, das Malfoy betrifft."

Tja. Das wären die Erinnerungen eines gesamten Monats. Beinahe alles, das sie an Arbeit getan hatte, was ihn betraf, und die meisten ihrer Gedanken fern von der Arbeit drehten sich um ihn. Sie verbrachte ihre Zeit damit, sich Wege auszudenken, wie sie ihn langsam und schmerzhaft töten konnte (nur zum Vergnügen), Methoden ihn bei ihrem nächsten Besuch zu erniedrigen und in Verlegenheit zu bringen, und sie versuchte sogar zu enträtseln, was er ausheckte. Was sich offensichtlich als Zeitverschwendung herausgestellt hatte. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass er sie um Hilfe bitten würde. Dann kam ihr etwas in den Sinn, etwas, woran sie nicht denken wollte, doch sie konnte nicht _nicht _daran denken.

„Wenn ich zurückgehe, würdest du meine Erinnerung von Heute auslöschen", stellte sie nüchtern fest.

„Ja", antwortete Harry langsam. „Wie ich sagte, alles bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, als Malfoy ins Ministerium marschiert ist."

„Ich verstehe."

„Es tut mir leid, bitte sei dir gewiss, dass es mir wirklich leid tut. Es kommt mir so vor, als hätte ich mich den ganzen letzten Monat über nur bei dir entschuldigt. Aber wir können es nicht riskieren, jemanden wissen zu lassen, dass er dort war. Und wenn ich dein Gedächtnis nicht auslöschen würde, könntest du dich wirklich damit abfinden, was du jetzt weißt? Und wenn ich nicht so weit zurückgehe, würdest du bemerken, dass ich verschwunden bin und Malfoy aus dem Gefängnis weg ist, und einen großen Aufstand veranstalten."

„Ich – ich würde mich nicht mehr an unsere Treffen erinnern", sagte sie an Malfoy gewandt.

Draco runzelte die Stirn, da er überhaupt nicht nachvollziehen konnte, weshalb sie so unglücklich bei dem Gedanken klang. „Nein", sagte er langsam und musterte sie nachdenklich. „Obwohl ich nicht verstehe, warum das ein Problem sein sollte."

Doch das war es. Sie hatte Dinge über ihn erfahren, die sie aus irgendeinem Grund bewahren wollte. Das Bild von ihm als Geist und seine poetische Beschreibung von ihm selbst waren Erinnerungen, die sie niemals aufgeben wollte. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, dass es geschehen war, doch als er ihr jene Verse von Tennyson aufgesagt hatte, hatte sie zu hoffen begonnen, tief in einer verborgenen Ecke ihres Geistes, dass sie etwas in ihm finden konnte, das es wert war gefunden zu werden. Wie konnte schließlich jemand, der mit solcher Leere sprach, zur gleichen Zeit so voll sein? Und wie konnte jemand, dessen Worte tiefer als der Ozean waren, zur gleichen Zeit leer sein? Und nun gab es einen weiteren Grund, weshalb sie sich erinnern wollte: Die letzten Menschen, die er getötet hatte, waren ihre Eltern gewesen. Das bedeutete etwas, das wusste sie.

Hermine überdachte kurz ihre Optionen. Entweder konnte sie zu ihrem Arbeitsplatz zurückkehren, zu einem Job, der ihr nicht wirklich gefiel, wo Harry nicht länger sein würde, ohne Wissen, wo er war und was er tat, und fortfahren, sich zwecklosen Aufgaben hinzugeben, mürrisch, weil sie sich so unglaublich nutzlos vorkam. Oder sie konnte ihm und Draco Malfoy, Erzfeind, Todesser, Mörder, Abschaum, helfen, das Unvorstellbare tun und versuchen, Voldemort zu vernichten. Nun, wenn sie es so auslegte, war die Entscheidung offensichtlich.

„Okay, ich bin dabei", sagte sie zuversichtlich. Sie sah Harry an, der lächelte, und dann Malfoy, der einen seltsamen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht hatte. Sie konnte ihn nicht deuten, egal wie sehr sie sich anstrengte. Dann war der Ausdruck verschwunden, ersetzt von seinem üblichen Feixen.

„Wunderbar!", sagte Malfoy. „Bitte tretet ein in mein Reich." Noch während er sprach, erschien ein kleines, zweistöckiges Haus aus dem Nichts. Es wirkte so alt wie England, vermodert, muffig, zerbröckelnd.

„Sagte die Spinne zur Fliege", murmelte Hermine, während sie Harry durch die Tür folgte.

* * *

AN: Also die ganze Übersetzungsarbeit macht mir ja echt Spaß und so... aber langsam frustriert es mich ein bisschen, dass kaum irgendjemand die Geschichte zu lesen scheint. Oder gibt es einfach so viele Schwarzleser dort draußen?!


	6. Eine Einführung

**Kapitel 06 – Eine Einführung**

Im Inneren war das Haus wunderschön. Es gab kein einziges Anzeichen von Verfall oder auch nur einem Staubkorn. Hermine blickte zu Draco, um einen Kommentar abzugeben, doch sie sah, dass er traurig wirkte.

„Das ist mein Zufluchtsort", sagte er emotionslos. „Wir stehen gerade in der Eingangshalle. Salon", sagte er und deutete auf das Zimmer zu ihrer Linken. Dort gab es eine Couch, ein paar Sessel und Tische. „Speisezimmer" zu ihrer Rechten – der große Tisch war mit Pergament bedeckt. Er führte sie weiter. Sie gingen durch einen kleinen Gang zur hinteren Seite des Hauses. „Küche und ein kleiner Essenstisch hier hindurch", zeigte er, „Waschraum, Bad, Wohnzimmer." Als nächstes stiegen sie eine Treppe hoch, die sich zu einer Diele öffnete. „Potter, dein Zimmer ist auf der rechten Seite, Granger, deins links. Meins ist am Ende. Badezimmer für euch beiden zu eurer Rechten. Irgendwelche Fragen?" Er wandte sich zu ihnen.

Hermine hatte eine Menge Fragen. Sie bemerkte, dass jeder Raum schlicht eingerichtet war, ohne Extravaganz, was nicht zu ihrem Bild von Malfoy passte. Doch sie stellte ebenfalls fest, dass die Möbel, wenn auch nur schlicht, von höchster Qualität waren. Warum besaß Malfoy solch ein kleines Häuschen? Noch dazu mitten im Nirgendwo? Wo waren die Diener und die Grundstücke und Gärten und all die anderen Beilagen des Reichtums?

Bevor Hermine eine Frage stellen konnte, schüttelte Harry den Kopf als Zeichen, dass er keine hatte, und trat in das Zimmer, das für ihn bestimmt war. Hermine ging in ihres. Es enthielt ein Bett, eine Kommode, einen Schreibtisch, ein kleines Bücherregal und eine Lampe. Draco folgte ihr hinein.

„Ich weiß, dass du nicht die Zeit hattest, etwas für dich mitzunehmen, da du überhaupt nicht davon gewusst hast. Ich habe versucht, an alles zu denken, das du brauchen könntest. Im Schrank hängen einige Kleider für dich, wenn du willst. Ich hoffe, sie passen." Hermine sah ihn skeptisch an und legte dann ihre Tasche auf das Bett. Sie ging im Zimmer umher und begutachtete alles. Sie war dankbar, dass das Zimmer nicht in Grün und Silber eingerichtet war. Stattdessen waren der Bettbezug und die Vorhänge dunkelblau und die Wände von einem blassen Grau. Es gab ein Fenster. Sie zog die Vorhänge zurück und blickte hinaus, worauf sie feststellte, dass ihr Zimmer zur Klippenseite und dem stürmischen Wasser der Irischen See hinausging.

„Wo sind wir?", erkundigte sie sich, fasziniert von der ständigen Bewegung des Wassers.

„Wales", antwortete er.

Sie nickte und wandte dann ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf das Bücherregal. Es enthielt größtenteils Zaubererbücher, Geschichten von großen Abenteuern. Sie sah einige Lehrbücher und lächelte, als ihre Finger über den Titel _Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts_ fuhren. Auf dem zweiten Regal fand sie überraschenderweise eine kleine Auswahl an Muggletiteln, hauptsächlich Klassiker, von denen sie die meisten bereits gelesen hatte.

Hermine stand auf und sah zu Draco, der in der Tür lehnte und sie beobachtete.

„Ich werde das Essen in einer Stunde fertig haben", sagte er und wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Du wirst das Essen in einer Stunde fertig haben?", wiederholte sie, belustigt von dem Gedanken.

„Ja", sagte er schlicht.

„Warte, willst du damit sagen, dass du es wirklich selbst zubereitest?", entfuhr ihr.

„Es sind schon merkwürdigere Sachen passiert", entgegnete er.

„Das stimmt. Zum Beispiel stehe ich in deinem Haus und verhexe dich nicht."

Er lächelte leicht und sagte: „Und dafür bin ich dankbar. Ich werde dir bescheid geben, wenn das Abendessen fertig ist." Er drehte sich um und verwand außer Sicht.

Hermine seufzte. Dann rannte sie eifrig zum Schrank und riss ihn auf. Darin hingen etwa acht Kleider in allen möglichen Farben. Sie keuchte auf und streckte die Hand aus, um das Smaragdgrüne zu berühren. Es fühlte sich wie Wasser an, so weich war es. Es erinnerte sie an Dracos Umhang, den sie in dem Monat aufbewahrt hatte, als er in Gefängnis war, und ihm dann zurückgegeben hatte. Die Kleider waren von der höchsten Qualität, die man mit Geld kaufen konnte, und sie hatte keine Zweifel, dass er über das Geld verfügte.

Hastig, als ob fürchtend, dass jemand sie sehen könnte, rauschte Hermine zur Zimmertür und verschloss sie mit einem Zauber. Dann wandte sie sich wieder dem Schrank zu und zog das smaragdgrüne Kleid heraus. Sie war letztendlich doch ein Mädchen und schöne Kleider mussten einfach bewundert werden. Und welche bessere Möglichkeit gab es da als in einem Spiegel, während sie am Körper des besagten Mädchens lagen? Sie kicherte und zog sich das Kleid über. Dann runzelte sie die Stirn, als sie bemerkte, dass sie keinen Spiegel hatte. Sie löste das Problem, indem sie einen heraufbeschwor.

Während sie ihr Spiegelbild bewunderte, konnte sie den Gedanken nicht verdrängen, dass es schön sein musste, an die reichen Dinge im Leben gewöhnt zu sein. Das Kleid war leicht, als wäre es aus Luft gemacht. Es war in keiner Weise klobig und schien ihr auf den Leib geschnitten. Es saß wie angegossen.

Gerade als sie sich vor dem Spiegel drehte, klopfte es an die Tür.

„Herein", sagte sie. Dann geriet sie in Panik bei dem Gedanken, dass es Draco sein konnte.

„Äh, Hermine? Du hast abgeschlossen." Es war Harry.

„Ach ja." Sie entfernte den Zauber. „Komm jetzt herein."

Er drehte den Türknauf und trat ein. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Wow, Hermine, du siehst – wow."

„Danke, Harry! Ist es nicht toll? Dieses Kleid, meine ich. Und da sind noch mehr. Sie sind alle bezaubernd. Ich habe so etwas noch nie gesehen."

Im unteren Stock arbeitete Draco gerade am Abendessen. Er hatte sich das Kochen selbst beigebracht, nachdem er ausgezogen war. Er hatte keinen Hauself mitgenommen, da er niemand anderes hier wohnen lassen wollte, so dass er gezwungen war, für sich selbst sorgen zu lernen. Es hatte nicht lange gedauert. Er war ein schneller Lerner. Es hatte ihn überrascht, wie leicht der alltägliche Haushalt zu bewältigen war, und wunderte sich, weshalb alle von einem ähnlichen Stand wie seine Familie Hauselfen von oberster Wichtigkeit hielten. Dann sah er sich in seinem kleinen Haus um und realisierte, dass niemand jemals die Zeit haben konnte, ein so großes Haus wie das seiner Eltern zu putzen und gleichzeitig alles andere zu bewältigen.

Draco hörte das Klappern von Türen und schloss daraus, dass entweder Harry oder Hermine den anderen besuchen gegangen war. Mit Sicherheit würden sie sich unterhalten und er war neugierig, was sie über ihn sagen würden. Und – warum nicht? Es war schließlich sein Haus. Er wedelte seinen Zauberstab und mit einem „Circumduco" konnte er hören, was seine Gäste besprachen.

„Ich auch nicht", hörte er Harry sagen. „Er hat mich sie besorgen lassen."

„Wirklich? Warum?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Nur für den Fall, hat er gesagt."

„Sie sind einfach – ich habe noch nie so etwas gesehen oder gefühlt."

„Das kannst du laut sagen. Wenn ich sie nicht selbst gehalten hätte, würde ich es auch nicht glauben. Ich habe noch nicht einmal von dem Geschäft gehört, zu dem er mich geschickt hat. Dabei war es in der Winkelgasse. Ich habe gedacht, ich würde jeden Shop dort kennen! Aber es war im Obergeschoss, über der Straße. Sehr – " Draco wusste nicht, was Harry tat, doch Hermine prustete. „Man musste anklopfen und von einem Türsteher eingelassen werden."

„Klingt nach der Art von Geschäft, wo nur die Reichsten Zutritt haben. Es würde mich nicht überraschen, wenn es einem angerechnet wird, wieviel von ihrer Luft man verbraucht."

Harry lachte. „Mich auch nicht, so wie der Laden aussah."

„Weißt du – wie viel?" Draco lächelte, während er den langsam brodelnden Topf umrührte.

„Es ging nicht. Es gab nirgendwo Preisschilder – glaub mir, ich habe nachgesehen. Die Frau, die mich bedient hat, sagte, es wäre schon dafür gesorgt, und ich habe mich nicht erkundigt. Naja, ich hatte das Gefühl, wenn man nach dem Preis fragt, wird man aus dem Laden geschmissen."

„Ich verstehe nicht, warum jemand in einem so spießigen Laden einkaufen wollen würde. Ich würde lieber einen bevorzugen, in dem die Menschen nett und hilfsbereit sind. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass die Leute, die dort regelmäßig einkaufen, nie nach dem Preis fragen. Sie händigen ihnen einfach die Galleonen aus."

„Ich glaube nur, dass es eine ganze Menge Galleonen sind."

„Wann hast du sie besorgt?", fragte Hermine.

„Vor zwei Wochen."

„Aber Malfoy saß im Gefängnis."

„Ich weiß. Ich schätze, er hat es vorher arrangiert."

Eine kleine Pause folgte. „Also muss er mit mir gerechnet haben."

„So etwas in der Art. Ich verstehe das ganze nicht wirklich. Wir hatten nicht die Gelegenheit, sehr viel darüber zu sprechen. Er muss daran gearbeitet haben, bevor er ins Ministerium gekommen ist."

„Also hat er das alles geplant. Er hat geplant, dass du herkommst und sogar – ich."

„Es sieht so aus. Obwohl ich nicht ganz sicher bin, warum er dich hier haben will."

„Es beunruhigt mich. Sehr. Ich meine, er hat Bücher, die ich liebe, in dem Bücherregal und diese Kleider. Er muss wissen, wie sehr ich ihn verabscheue. Warum sollte er sich all diese Umstände machen?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Es ist merkwürdig."

Wieder Schweigen. Dann sagte Hermine: „Harry, du hast Ginny geheiratet, nicht wahr?" Draco lächelte.

„Ja."

„Warum hast du es uns nicht erzählt?"

„Du weißt schon, ihre Sicherheit und so. Sie wollte es euch verraten, aber ich habe darauf bestanden zu warten. Wir haben uns jahrelang geliebt und voneinander getrennt zu sein hat nichts daran geändert. Nichts hat sich daran geändert, nichts wird sich jemals daran ändern. Wir haben realisiert, dass wir entweder unsere Zeit getrennt verbringen können oder gemeinsam. Wir haben uns für gemeinsam entschieden."

„Aber du lebst allein. Ich bin in deiner Wohnung gewesen und da lebt keine Frau."

Draco lachte.

„Ich weiß. Sie wohnt bei ihren Eltern. Meinst du nicht, die anderen würden Fragen stellen, wenn Ginny plötzlich aufhört, zu Hause zu wohnen?"

„Du hast wirklich dafür gesorgt, dass niemand Verdacht schöpft."

„Das musste ich. Ich konnte es nicht riskieren, dass ihr etwas zustößt." Harry seufzte. „Ich liebe sie so sehr, Hermine. Ich vermisse sie jeden Tag, den wir nicht zusammen sind. Und jetzt werde ich sie monatelang nicht sehen."

„Du wirst es durchstehen und sie ebenfalls. Ich freue mich so für euch." Draco hörte Hermine seufzen.

„Danke. Und mach dir keine Sorgen, Hermine, irgendwo da draußen gibt es jemand wirklich Wunderbares, der auf dich wartet."

„Glaubst du?"

„Natürlich. Jemand, der dich wirklich so schätzt, wie du bist, und dich respektiert. Und ich fürchte, er wird schlauer sein müssen als du. Ich meine, sieh dir nur Krum und diesen Thomas- Typen an. Nicht gerade die hellsten Kerle. Du warst zu gelangweilt. Es fehlte die Herausforderung."

„Ich schätze, du hast Recht. Kennst du so jemanden?" Er konnte das Lächeln in ihrer Stimme hören.

„Vielleicht... aber ich will nicht zu voreilig ein Urteil abgeben."

„Oh, wirklich? Harry Potter, du solltest es mir besser sofort verraten!"

„Ganz bestimmt nicht. Was ist, wenn ich falsch liege? Ich kann hier nicht herumpfuschen."

„Und es liegt in deinen Händen? Das ist ein beängstigender Gedanke, Harry."

„Mir liegen nur deine besten Interessen am Herzen."

Eine kurze Stille folgte.

„Du weißt, Harry, wenn Malfoy von dir und Ginny gewusst hat, tut Voldemort es wahrscheinlich auch."

„Nun, darüber mache ich mir keine Sorgen."

Während der Stunde unter dem Schwur hatte Draco Harry versichert, dass Voldemort nichts von ihm und Ginny wusste. Draco hatte aus purem Zufall davon erfahren und keinen Grund, die Informationen an seinen Lord weiterzugeben.

„Da wir gerade von Ginny sprechen, weiß sie von diesem – Plan?"

„Nein, nicht vollständig. Sie wusste, dass ich gehen würde, aber nicht wann oder warum."

„Die Arme. Und Ron auch. Warum ist er nicht hier bei uns?"

„Ich musste mich entscheiden. Ich konnte euch nicht beide herbringen."

„Malfoys Befehl?"

„Ja und es macht Sinn. Je weniger Leute, desto besser."

„Also hast du dich für mich entschieden."

„Letztendlich wusste ich, dass du, wenn es drauf ankommt, mich gehen lassen würdest. Ron nicht. Und ich bin ehrlich froh, dass du entschlossen hast, bei uns einzusteigen. Stell dir nur mich und Malfoy allein in diesem Haus vor."

„Du scheinst gut zurechtzukommen."

„Weil wir einen beidseitigen Waffenstillstand einberufen haben. Wir werden sehen, wie lange es anhält." _Danke, Potter, _dachte Draco. Dann gab er die Nudeln ins kochende Wasser. „Ich bin froh, dass ich jemanden zum Reden habe."

„Ich auch. Aber was ist mit ihm?" Draco ließ beinahe das Messer fallen, das er in der Hand hielt. „Wen hat er?"

Nach einem Augenblick erklang Harrys Stimme wieder. „Naja, er hat seine Eule." Dracos Miene verfinsterte sich und er fuhr verbissener mit dem Schneiden fort.

„Harry! Man kann sich nicht mit einer Eule unterhalten."

„Sicher kann man das. Sie antwortet nur nicht." Hermine könnte etwas gesagt haben, dass ihm entging, doch er war sich nicht sicher. Dann fuhr Harry fort: „Er hat uns, schätze ich."

„Etwas sagt mir, dass er die Eule vorziehen würde, Harry. Wir sind nicht gerade die Menschen, mit denen er freiwillig Zeit verbringen würde. Das zeigt sich daran, dass er es noch nie getan hat und immer schrecklich zu uns gewesen ist, vor allem zu dir. Das ist einfach zu schräg. Kannst du fassen, dass wir über Draco Malfoy reden? Ich bin sicher, wir sind in ein anderes Universum gerutscht oder so."

„Ich weiß. Um es in Trelawneys Worten auszudrücken: Es ist – ein interessanter Monat gewesen, gelinde gesagt."

„Warte", sagte Hermine. Sie klang angespannt. „Wie ist das alles arrangiert worden? Du bist ihn nie besuchen gegangen."

„Code. Er hat einen Code in alles gelegt, das er dir diktiert hat."

Sie schwieg und Draco stellte sich im Geiste vor, wie Hermine Harry anstarrte, Mund und Augen ungläubig aufgerissen. Er lag nicht allzu fern von der Wahrheit.

„Er hat einen Code in das gelegt, das ich geschrieben habe."

„Ja."

„Aber – wie? Ich meine, er hatte nichts bei sich, konnte nicht schreiben. Und er hat mir die Informationen alle in alphabetischer Reihenfolge genannt. Wie konnte es einen Code gegeben haben?"

„Gab es aber. Er hat mir den Schlüssel am ersten Tag gegeben."

Schweigen.

„Wow, er ist schlau", sagte sie und Draco lachte laut auf.

„Verflucht schlau", stimmte Harry zu. Dann wandten sie sich Dingen zu, die Draco nicht interessierten, so dass er seine Fähigkeit, sie zu hören, ausschaltete. Nach einer halben Stunde lauschte er abermals.

Hermine sprach gerade: „ – und was ist mit seiner Insel? Hat er _wirklich _eine Insel?"

_Huch_. Sie sprachen wieder über ihn.

„Ich weiß nicht, er scheint aber ziemlich darauf zu beharren."

„Aber wer kann es sich schon leisten, eine Insel zu kaufen?"

„Tja, er schon."

„Oh. Richtig. Aber trotzdem." Es folgte eine kurze Stille. „Ich will eine Insel." Draco lächelte.

„Du solltest eine haben", sagte Harry.

„Hier sind Neuigkeiten, Harry. Ich weiß, dass meine Eltern mehr Geld hatten als der durchschnittliche Muggle, aber sie haben mir nicht genug hinterlassen, um tatsächlich eine Insel zu kaufen."

„Du musst keine _kaufen_. Finde einfach eine, besetze sie, mach sie unauffindbar und, du weißt schon, beleg sie mit den üblichen anti- Muggle- Sicherheitszaubern."

„Oh, Harry, das ist genial! Du könntest auch eine haben!"

Er lachte.

„Mmm. Es riecht gut. Jetzt raus mit dir. Ich will mich vor dem Abendessen noch umziehen."

Draco hörte auf zu lauschen und nahm die Soße vom Herd. Harry und Hermine kamen die Treppe herunter, gerade als er das Brot aus dem Ofen holte. Hermine stand in der Tür, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und einen erheiterten Ausdruck im Gesicht.

„Ich musste mich einfach selbst davon überzeugen. Draco Malfoy verrichtet wirkliche Arbeit. Abgesehen von der Arbeit, Erstklässler zusammenzustauchen, meine ich."

„Sehr witzig", gab er zurück.

„Brauchst du Hilfe?", fragte sie in einem überlegenen Tonfall.

„Nein, ich habe alles unter Kontrolle. Ich _bin_ in der Lage dazu, weißt du."

„Wenn du das sagst." Sie und Harry setzten sich an den Tisch, um auf das Essen zu warten, während sie sich leise unterhielten. Hermine konnte sich das Kichern nicht verkneifen, das bei dem Anblick von Malfoy mit Topflappen in der Hand in ihr aufstieg. Als er alle Speisen auf den Tisch gestellt hatte, goss er ihnen allen Kürbissaft ein und setzte sich zu ihnen.

Hermine beäugte ihn wachsam und stach mit ihrer Gabel etwas Essen auf. Doch sie zögerte, bevor sie sie in den Mund schob.

Draco sah sie an. „Wenn ich dich tot sehen wollte, hätte ich dich getötet, _bevor_ ich ein Essen für drei koche. Da hätte ich mir die Mühe gespart." Dann nahm er einen Bissen, um ihr zu zeigen, dass er das Abendessen tatsächlich nicht vergiftet hatte. Hermine verdrehte die Augen, begann jedoch zu essen.

Das Abendessen verging größtenteils in unbehaglichem Schweigen. Hermine versuchte, Fragen zu stellen, doch Malfoy weigerte sich zu antworten und sagte, dass sie ihre Antworten früh genug erhalten würde.

„Warum nicht jetzt?", verlangte sie.

„Weil ich es dir jetzt nicht verraten möchte", antwortete er einfach.

Nach dem Abendessen ging Harry in sein Zimmer und Hermine bot an, das Geschirr abzuwaschen. Draco überließ es ihr und verschwand. Geschirr abzuspülen war eine von Hermines Lieblingshausarbeiten. Es war etwas Befriedigendes daran, die Teller von einem schmutzigen Zustand zum Glänzen zu bringen, und die herkömmliche Muggle- Methode brachte die größte Genugtuung, vor allem bei wirklich verschmutzten Töpfen. Ginny hielt sie für verrückt, dass ihr Geschirrwaschen solchen Spaß bereitete. Doch es konnte sie nicht weniger bekümmern.

Endlich, als alle Teller sauber und trocken waren, nickte Hermine zufrieden. Sie wollte noch nicht in ihr Zimmer gehen, deshalb erkundete sie das untere Stockwerk, bis sie eine Tür entdeckte, die nach draußen führte. Sie öffnete sie und trat hindurch, worauf sie sich auf einer recht großen Veranda wiederfand. Die Hälfte davon war verdeckt und unter der Plane stand ein Picknick- Tisch. Auf der unverdeckten Seite hing eine große Verandaschaukel, die aussah, als könnte eine Person bequem darin schlafen. Sie war an einem dicken Holzbalken befestigt, der einen rechten Winkel mit einem weiteren Holzbalken bildete, welcher zum Verandaboden verlief. In der Nähe der Schaukel standen einige Terassenstühle und ein kleiner Tisch. Die gesamte Veranda war von einem Zaun und Geländer umgeben und eine kleine Tür führte von der Veranda zum Hintergarten, der sich etwa zwanzig Meter lang erstreckte und dann abwärts außer Sichtweite verlief.

Hermine trat auf die Veranda hinaus und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Sie konnte die salzige Luft riechen. Sie schloss die Augen und ließ den Wind vom Meer durch ihr Haar fahren. Sie holte tief Luft und ließ sich von dem Wind ihre Gedanken wegwehen, bis sie völlig entspannt war. Dann jedoch wurde sie sich einer weiteren Anwesenheit bewusst und blickte sich um. Malfoy beobachtete sie vom verdeckten Ende der Veranda aus. Sie schauderte und wandte den Blick ab. Er stand auf und kam zu ihr herüber. Ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. Er zog seinen Umhang aus, denjenigen, den sie ihm abgenommen hatte, als sie ihn nach Azkaban gebracht hatte, und legte ihn ihr um die Schultern. Sie nickte dankend, war aber zu nervös zu sprechen. Er feixte und kehrte zu seinem Sitzplatz zurück.

Hermine trat zum Geländer. Obwohl das einzige Licht vom Mond und den Sternen kam, konnte sie dennoch sehen, wie die Wellen weit unten gegen die Klippe schlugen. Das Wasser erschien schwarz und doch so lebendig. Es krachte endlos gegen den Fels und erzeugte damit eine ständige Geräuschkulisse, die ihre Nerven beruhigte und sie zur Entspannung brachte. Sie bemerkte, wie Draco aufstand und sich zu ihr an das Geländer gesellte, wenn auch auf der anderen Seite der Veranda.

„Warum tust du das alles, Malfoy?", fragte Hermine. Es lag in ihrer Natur, neugierig zu sein und Fragen zu stellen. Alles an diesem Tag erschien ihr sehr surreal. Er hatte bei ihrer Arbeit begonnen, wo sie ihre alltäglichen Aufgaben verrichtet hatte. Dann war sie Malfoy besuchen gegangen, nur um zu erfahren, dass er bald herauskommen würde. Sie hatten eine verstörende Unterhaltung geführt, in der er ihr enthüllte, dass er im Haus ihrer Eltern auf sie gewartet hatte mit der Absicht, sie zu töten, doch davon abgelassen hatte. Dann hatte sie ihn vollkommen anders gesehen, nachdem sie mit ihm gesprochen hatte. Das Bild von ihm in jenem kleinen Raum, beinahe gebrochen aussehend, zusammen mit dem Bild in Harrys Büro suchten sie heim.

Dann hatte Harry sie ausgerechnet nach Wales gebracht, um Malfoy zu begegnen und ihm in einem geheimen Kreuzzug gegen Voldemort beizustehen. Die offensichtlichste Frage, die ihr an diesem Abend in den Sinn gekommen war, war, weshalb er alles verraten sollte, an das er jemals geglaubt und in seinem Leben getan hatte, um die Zerstörung seines Meisters zu bewerkstelligen. Sicherlich musste Harry eine Art Falle gewittert haben, doch er schien Malfoy völlig zu glauben. Das führte sie zu dem Gedanken, was in Harrys Büro zwischen den beiden Männern vorgegangen war. Es musste fantastisch gewesen sein, um Harry so effektiv überzeugt zu haben. Sie war jedoch nicht eingeweiht und hatte deshalb kein so sicheres Vertrauen in diesen Mann, diesen Todesser.

„Ich habe meine Gründe", sagte er in einem beiläufigen, doch ernsten Tonfall.

„Wirst du jemals jemandem davon erzählen?"

„Vielleicht", sagte er. Dann wandte er sich zu ihr um. „Ich mache dir einen Vorschlag, Granger. Komm mich in 30 Jahren auf meiner Insel besuchen. Bring mir einen Schokoladenkuchen mit einer einzelnen Kirsche darauf mit und ich erzähle es dir dann."

„Was?", fragte Hermine ungläubig.

„Du hast mich schon verstanden."

Sie schüttelte kichernd den Kopf. „Du bist schräg, Malfoy."

„Schräg?", wiederholte er verblüfft.

„Ja, schräg. Schokoladenkuchen mit einer Kirsche. In 30 Jahren." Sie blickte wieder auf das schäumende Wasser hinab.

„Granger, ich bin verletzt!", sagte Draco. Er legte eine Hand auf sein Herz und täuschte Schockiertheit vor, bevor er sich wieder mit ihr der See zuwandte.

Hermine ignorierte ihn. Sie fuhr fort, das Wasser zu beobachten, bis ihr Blick sich verlor und ihre Gedanken zu anderen Dingen schweiften. Wenn Malfoy nicht hier gewesen wäre, wäre es perfekt gewesen. Doch vielleicht war es das auch so.

Draco konnte nicht anders als sie anzustarren. Sie stand vollkommen still, zum Meer gewandt, während der Wind durch ihr Haar peitschte. Sein Umhang bauschte sich hinter ihr auf, ebenso wie das Kleid, das sie darunter trug. Sie sah aus, als wäre sie einem Gemälde entsprungen, eine jener verlassenen Jungfrauen, die in der Mitte eines Felds standen, einige gepflückte Blumen in der Hand hielten und sehnsüchtig vor sich hin blickten, doch nicht wirklich sahen, was vor ihnen war. Es gab etwas anderes in den Gedanken der Jungfrau, das ihre Aufmerksamkeit beanspruchte.

Er war fasziniert. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war ruhig und frei und strahlte ein Gefühl des Friedens von ihr aus, ein Frieden, der ihm nie vergönnt gewesen war. Sie schien frei von Sorgen, Anspannung und Furcht, trotz allem, das sie gesehen hatte, allem, das sie von der Welt wusste. Selbst seine Anwesenheit auf der Veranda konnte sie nicht stören. Draco beneidete sie darum, doch er war gleichzeitig neugierig. War es etwas, das man lernen konnte, etwas, dass man erklären konnte? Er glaubte es nicht, doch woher hatte sie es? Ihre Eltern waren tot, von seiner Hand, ihre Freunde schwebten jeden Tag in Todesgefahr, sie hatte eine Arbeit, die sie hasste. Und doch konnte sie trotz allem _so_ aussehen. Sie konnte immer noch aussehen, als gäbe es etwas in ihr, das nichts des Kummers und Schmerzes berühren konnte.

„Worüber denkst du nach?", fragte er, da er seine Neugier nicht bezähmen konnte. Auf der Stelle bereute er es, als die vollkommene Friedlichkeit in ihren Zügen sich legte, so dass die Besorgnis wieder zum Vorschein kam.

Sie seufzte und rückte von dem Geländer ab. „Über dich, ehrlich gesagt", sagte sie und setzte sich auf einen der Stühle.

„Über mich?", fragte er überrascht. _Wie kann sie an mich denken und immer noch so aussehen?_

„Ja. Du bist ein Rätsel, Malfoy, und ich liebe gute Rätsel."

„Schlag es dir aus dem Kopf, mich enträtseln zu wollen."

Sie schien einen Augenblick zu überlegen, bevor sie sagte: „Aber es gibt so viel zu sehen. In der einen Minute bist du an der Spitze der Welt. Du bist pompös, arrogant, selbstsicher, benimmst dich, als hättest du keine Sorge in der Welt. Und im nächsten Moment bist du gebrochen, zerrüttet, leer und trudelst auf die Erde zu. Und dann zu meiner Überraschung bist du verrückt, fast albern, wie zum Beispiel vorhin. Du bist oberflächlich und doch kannst du so tiefgründig sein wie das Wasser dort draußen. Du willst keine Gesellschaft und doch bist du unglaublich einsam."

Draco wand sich unbehaglich bei ihrer detaillierten und gründlichen Untersuchung von ihm. Das Gewicht ihrer Worte drohte ihn unter die immer tosenden Wellen zu drücken. In dem Versuch, die Stimmung aufzulockern und das Thema von sich zu lenken, sagte er: „Was ist Trudeln?"

Hermine gluckste, da sie es komisch fand, dass von allen Dingen, die er hätte sagen können, er sich dafür entschieden hatte. „Okay, weißt du, was ein Flugzeug ist?"

„Ja", antwortete er. Sie war überrascht.

„Tja, es gibt kleine Flugzeuge, für zwei oder mehr Menschen, aber nicht für eine große Anzahl. Sie wurden in Muggle- Kriegen benutzt, um einander am Himmel zu bekämpfen und Bomben auf das Land zu werfen. Weißt du, wovon ich spreche?"

„Ja, Granger. Ich bin vertraut mit Muggle- Kriegen und Bomben."

„Nun, wenn der Schwanz eines Flugzeugs abgeschossen wird, stürzt das Flugzeug auf die Erde zu und dreht sich dabei, was man als Trudeln bezeichnet."

Draco nickte, als er es so gut wie möglich verstanden hatte.

„Also habe ich dich abgestempelt", sagte sie mit einem schelmischen Lächeln.

Oh, wie er es hasste, sich so bloßgestellt zu fühlen. Er wurde daran erinnert, wie sie ihm in Harrys Büro verkündet hatte, dass sie ihn abgestempelt hatte. Nun, sicher, sie hatte eine Zusammenfassung von ihm geliefert. Doch in ihm steckte viel mehr als ihre Beschreibung. Hinter jedem ihrer Worte verbarg sich etwas, das sich zu einer Erzählform von ihm auftürmte. Sein gesamtes Leben, jede Entscheidung, die er getroffen hatte, beeinflusste die Person, die er geworden war. Und er würde sich immer weiter verändern. Er hatte sich bereits sehr stark verändert und sie hatte keine Ahnung davon. Vielleicht würde sie es auch niemals.

„Ja", sagte er leise. „Du hast dir ein Schnappschussbild von dem gebildet, das ich bin. Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Aber du weißt _nichts_ über mich." Seine Stimme und sein Zorn wuchsen, während er sprach.

Hermines Lächeln verblasste rasch. „Ich habe mir nie angemaßt zu behaupten, dass ich dich kenne."

„Tja, wie ich sagte, schlag es dir aus dem Kopf." Er sah, wie sie um Worte rang, die sie erwidern konnte. Er lächelte traurig. „Ich habe dich ebenfalls abgestempelt, Hermine. Gute Nacht", sagte er und überließ sie dem Wind, den Wellen und ihren plagenden Gedanken.


	7. Ein Fels und ein harter Ort

**Kapitel 07 – Ein Fels und ein harter Ort**

Am nächsten Morgen hörte Hermine beim Aufwachen die Wellen unter ihr schäumen. Sie war auf der Veranda eingeschlafen und fand sich auf der großen Schaukel wieder. Sie erinnerte sich vage, in einem der Stühle gesessen zu haben. Jemand hatte sie herübergetragen, ihr ein Kissen gegeben und sie in einen warmen Umhang gehüllt. Sie betrachtete das Material, das sie bedeckte. Es sah vertraut aus und es fühlte sich auch vertraut an. Es war Malfoys Umhang. Harry musste ihn sich ausgeborgt haben, da er selbst keinen besaß, dachte sie. Sie schmiegte sich an den Umhang und sah zu, wie die Welt heller wurde.

Gerade als sie aufstehen wollte, hörte sie Stimmen. Instinktiv griff sie nach ihrem Zauberstab, doch sie konnte die Quelle des Geräuschs nicht ausmachen. Sie stand im selben Moment auf, da zwei Menschen auf Besen von jenseits der Klippe angedüst kamen, Loopings und Schleifen fliegend, während sie versuchten, den anderen abzuwerfen. Als sie genauer hinsah, sah sie hellblondes Haar in der Sonne aufblitzen und stieß einen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus. Es waren nur Harry und Malfoy. Sie sandte Funken hinauf, damit sie sie bemerkten. Mit einem letzten Fluch trat Malfoy Harry am Arm, was ihn schwanken ließ. Er riss den Besen zu stark herum und fiel.

„Involito!", sagte Malfoy und wedelte seinen Zauberstab, worauf Harry in der Luft schwebte. Dann dirigierte Malfoy ihn zu der Veranda, wo er bald darauf selbst landete. Harry rief seinen Besen herbei und sah Hermine verlegen an, peinlich berührt, dass Malfoy ihn unvorbereitet erwischt hatte.

„Hermine, was machst du hier draußen?", fragte Harry und setzte sich neben sie.

„Ich, äh, bin letzte Nacht hier draußen eingeschlafen", antwortete sie und versuchte, ihre Überraschung zu verbergen. Sie blickte zu Draco, der ihrem Blick auswich. Was, dachte sie. Malfoy hat sich gestern Nacht um mich gekümmert. Es war eine einfache Sache, sie von einem Ort zu einem anderen zu tragen und sie mit den Grundvoraussetzungen für eine Rast zu versorgen. Doch es war auch sehr liebenswürdig sicherzustellen, dass sie etwas Weiches unter dem Kopf hatte und warm gehalten wurde. Alles, das sie von Draco Malfoy kannte, war stets eine solide Mauer gewesen, errichtet durch jahrelange Abneigung und Streitereien. Nichts hatte sie jemals zuvor bedroht, doch diese einfache Handlung hatte dafür gesorgt, dass ein einzelner Ziegelstein von der Spitze der aufgetürmten Mauer herausgebrochen war und in Zeitlupentempo zur Erde krachte.

„Was macht ihr beiden? So früh, dürfte ich wohl hinzufügen", erkundigte sie sich.

„Trainieren", sagte Draco. „Mit der Sonne aufgestanden. Und wir haben Hunger."

„Ich gehe Frühstück machen", bot sie an. Draco zuckte nur mit den Schultern und sie gingen hinein. Während Hermine Eier, Würstchen und Pfannkuchen zubereitete, sprach Draco.

„Harry bringt mir alles bei, das er im Aurorentraining gelernt hat, und ich zeige ihm einige meiner, äh, besonderen Fähigkeiten."

Sie verengte die Augen. „Zum Beispiel?"

„Keine Panik, Hermine", beschwichtigte Harry. „Nichts allzu Dunkles. Nur Legilimentik, Okklumentik, Incursus und einzelne nützliche Flüche."

„Harry Potter, wozu brauchst du Dunkle Magie?"

„Nun, einerseits um den Dunklen Lord zu bekämpfen", sagte Draco leicht höhnisch. „Er muss zumindest wissen, womit er es zu tun bekommen wird, meinst du nicht? Schließlich kennt der Dunkle Lord alle Tricks, zu denen Potter fähig ist. Außer den, den du auf mich angewandt hast", sagte er, als wäre es ihm gerade wieder eingefallen. „Was war das überhaupt?"

„Sectumsempra."

„Eine bleibende Wunde. Ich habe immer noch eine kleine Narbe davon, solltest du wissen."

„Gut. Das hast du auch verdient! Du wolltest mich mit dem Cruciatus belegen!"

„Dieses eine Mal hast du mich geschlagen. Das kommt aber nie wieder vor, das versichere ich dir." Draco musterte Harry und sagte, bevor er einen Schluck Saft nahm: „Nur so ganz nebenbei, wo hast du ihn gelernt?"

„Snape."

Draco spuckte seinen Orangensaft aus. „Was?"

Hermine stellte einen Teller mit Würstchen auf den Tisch und setzte sich zu den Männern.

„Naja, nicht direkt von ihm, aber er stand in seinem Zaubertränkebuch, das ich in der sechsten Klasse benutzt habe. Er war handgeschrieben, daneben stand „für Feinde"."

Dracos Gehirn schien förmlich zu rattern. „Deshalb also warst du immer so geschickt? Weil du von einem alten Textbuch abgeguckt hast?"

„Ja", sagte Hermine verstimmt. „Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass das Buch ihn in Schwierigkeiten bringen wird. Aber er hat sich nicht davon abbringen lassen."

„Wie auch immer", sagte Harry und nahm einen Bissen von seinem Ei. „Das ist jetzt unwichtig, nicht wahr, Miss Ich- natürlich- mache- nie- einen- Fehler?"

Sie kniff die Lippen zusammen und funkelte Harry an. „Weißt du noch, was Arthur uns gesagt hat, nachdem Ginny von diesem Tagebuch besessen worden war? – Vertraue nie etwas, das eigenständig denken kann – "

„Wenn du nicht sehen kannst, wo sein Gehirn sitzt", vervollständigte Harry. „Ich weiß. Ich habe dir schon tausendmal gesagt, dass du Recht hattest!"

„Also, können wir jetzt weitermachen?", fragte Draco, leicht erheitert, doch keineswegs daran interessiert, mehr über das Buch zu hören.

„Ja", brummte Harry und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Saft.

„Wie ich sagte, wir trainieren", fuhr Draco fort. „Und wir müssen über deine Rolle in dem ganzen sprechen. Wir werden weiter trainieren, bis Harry ein paar wichtige Zauber gelernt und das Studium des Geistes gemeistert hat. Was Fortschritte in Okklumentik miteinschließt. Das ist von äußerster Wichtigkeit. Du musst für uns an Informationen arbeiten."

Hermine schaute den Bissen an, den sie auf ihre Gabel gelegt hatte. Doch bevor sie ihn in den Mund steckte, sah sie zu Harry. „Was, wenn ich auch trainieren will?"

Wieder spie Draco seinen Orangensaft aus. „Was?", stieß er hervor und sah Hermine an, als hätte sie gefragt, ob sie zum Mond fliegen und etwas Käse holen könne.

„Repurgo", sagte Hermine abwesend. „Du hast mich schon verstanden."

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. Darauf war er nicht gefasst gewesen. Er hatte erwartet, dass Hermine ihre Rolle so akzeptierte, wie er sie geschrieben hatte. Vielleicht mit Widersprüchen da und dort, doch insgesamt fügsam. Es musste wohl daran liegen, dass er jahrelang nicht wirklich mit ihr in Kontakt gewesen war, so dass er ihre absolut sture und unnachgiebige Ader vergessen hatte, ganz zu schweigen die Eigenschaft, die sie in alle möglichen Schwierigkeiten mit Potter und Weasley gebracht zu haben schien – Entschlossenheit.

„Potter, rede mit ihr", sagte Draco mit dem Entschluss, dass er sich überfordert fühlte, wenn es um den Umgang mit dem Mädchen ging. Harry hatte jahrelange Erfahrung und würde sie viel wirksamer beschwichtigen können als er. Er selbst würde sie wahrscheinlich nur noch weiter aufwiegeln, da er es sich nicht verkneifen könnte, sie zu sticheln und zu provozieren, um sie herauszufordern.

„Hermine", begann Harry.

Sie drehte sich zu ihm und hob eine Augenbraue, als wollte sie ihn warnen.

„Hermine, wir brauchen dich am anderen Ende."

„Wobei?"

„Nachforschungen. Einen Plan entwerfen."

„Nachforschungen?", wiederholte sie mit einem Hauch von Angewidertheit. „Umschreibung für Langeweile."

Draco starrte sie mit offenem Mund an. „Ich dachte, du liebst Nachforschungen, Granger. Ich dachte, du magst die Bücherei so sehr, dass du es beinahe vorziehen würdest, darin zu wohnen!"

Sie entgegnete ihm kühl: „Nun, ich mag Nachforschungen ja und auch die Bibliothek und Bücher. Und ich möchte voll und ganz helfen, aber es ist langweilig, verglichen mit dem, was ihr beide tut. Harry kann bezeugen, dass ich genauso bereitwillig Flüche geübt habe wie aus Büchern zu lernen. Ich will nicht ausgeschlossen werden, wenn es darum geht, nützliche Zauber und Taktiken zu lernen. Ich will auch in der Lage sein zu kämpfen. Ich stelle den ganzen Tag bei meiner Arbeit Nachforschungen an. Ich bin nicht mit euch gekommen, um auf der Reservebank zu sitzen!"

„Auf der was?", fragte Draco.

„Egal – Muggle- Ausdruck. Fußball."

„Hermine, es könnte vorläufig sein", versicherte Harry. Er wollte ihre Wut nicht weiter anstacheln als nötig. „Zwei, drei Wochen, um alles zu bekommen, das du finden kannst, dann kannst du damit aufhören. Wir brauchen jemanden, der freien Zutritt zu London und dem Ministerium hat. Am Montag werde ich offiziell für vermisst erklärt und Malfoy kann nicht gerade in das Ministerium marschieren und nach einer Büchereikarte fragen. Wir brauchen dich in London. Nachdem du im Ministerium gekündigt hast, könntest du dir einen Job besorgen, der dir gefällt, vielleicht bei Flourish und Blott oder bei Fred und George im Laden." Harry hoffte, dass er Hermines Verärgerung auf etwas lenken konnte, das sie mochte – Bücher und die Weasley- Zwillinge.

Sie sagte verstimmt: „Ich werde _nicht _für sie arbeiten."

„Warum nicht?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Sie würden mich wahrscheinlich endlos foltern. Außerdem stellen sie nur schöne Hexen an, hast du das noch nicht festgestellt?"

Draco verschluckte sich wieder und entschied, dass er genug von Orangensaft für heute hatte. Er stellte das Glas grob auf den Tisch, worauf Harry und Hermine ihn beide anstarrten. Harry trug einen belustigten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.

„Alles okay?", fragte er.

„Ja, fein", blaffte Draco.

Harry wandte sich wieder Hermine zu. „Ja, habe ich. Ron liebt es, dort vorbeizuschauen, wann immer wir in der Winkelgasse sind." Er gluckste bei seiner Erinnerung an ihren letzten Besuch. „Okay, du musst nicht für sie arbeiten. Ich wollte damit nur sagen, dass du dir einen leichten Job mit flexibler Arbeitszeit suchen kannst. Dann könntest du hier Zeit verbringen und, naja, vielleicht ein paar Sachen lernen..." Er suchte nach Zusicherung bei Draco.

Draco hatte Hermine betrachtet seit ihrem Kommentar über die Art der Hexen, die die Weasleys einstellten. Wusste sie es wirklich nicht? Er vermutete, dass ihre Freunde ihr wohl nie gesagt hatten, dass sie keineswegs... unansehnlich war. Seine Gedanken wurden ruckartig in die Gegenwart befördert, als er hörte, wie Harry Hermine eine Chance anbot, an ihrem Training teilzuhaben.

„Das war nicht Teil der Vereinbarung", sagte Draco warnend.

„Warum kann ich nicht auch lernen?", fragte sie, beinahe schmollend.

„Wir haben nicht die Zeit", antwortete er brüsk.

„Harry kann mir zeigen, was du ihm beibringst. Es muss dir überhaupt nicht ungelegen kommen."

„Nein!", sagte Draco und schlug ungeduldig seine Faust auf den Tisch. Er sah sie mit seinen grauen Augen an, in denen Zorn wirbelte.

Hermine weigerte sich jedoch nachzugeben. „Und warum nicht?", fragte sie trotzig.

Draco sprach sehr deutlich und langsam, damit sie alles vollkommen verstand: „Harry hat diesen Lauf gewählt, um ein Ende zu erwirken", sagte er, bemüht, die Wut zu zähmen, die seine Stimme zu überschlagen drohte. „Er und ich werden zusammenarbeiten, um dieses Ende herbeizuführen."

„Nun, klingt so, als wolltet ihr meine Hilfe gar nicht wirklich", sagte sie und erhob sich. Dann stürmte sie aus der Küche und in den oberen Stock in ihr Zimmer. Harry sprang auf, als er eine Tür zuschlagen hörte.

Draco stieß langsam einen Atemzug aus und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durchs Haar. „Ist sie immer so stur und unmöglich?"

Harry lächelte nur. „Ja. Das macht sie unter anderem so besonders."

„Du meinst nervig."

„Manchmal", sagte er freundlich. „Aber das macht sie zu Hermine und zu der besten und loyalsten Freundin, die man sich wünschen kann. Und außerdem braucht jeder ein wenig Würze im Leben, selbst du. Ich kann mir nur vorstellen, wie eintönig dein Leben gewesen ist, bevor sie es betreten hat, und jetzt ist es mit Sicherheit sehr viel lebendiger – und lauter – als vorher."

Draco erwiderte höhnisch: „Ich brauche kein lebendiges Leben und ich will mit Sicherheit kein lautes. Es ging mir vorher sehr gut, weißt du."

Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Oh sicher, das ist auch der Grund, weshalb du mit deinem Angebot zu mir gekommen bist. Weil du so glücklich mit deinem Leben warst." Er wusste, dass er eine Grenze übertreten hatte, doch es war zu spät. Dracos Augen blitzten, bevor sie dunkel und hart wurden, undurchdringlich und unlesbar. „Ich gehe mit ihr reden und versuche, ihr unsere Position verständlich zu machen." Harry erhob sich, doch Draco hielt ihn auf.

„Nein, ich kann dich nicht immer herumrennen und alles einrenken lassen, wenn sie und ich uns die Köpfe einrennen. Was wahrscheinlich häufig passieren wird. Ich werde es regeln."

Draco ging die Treppe hinauf und wappnete sich innerlich gegen den Streit, der ihm wohl bevorstand. Als er den Treppenabsatz des zweiten Stocks erreichte, kam Hermine gerade aus ihrem Zimmer und stieß beinahe mit ihm zusammen.

„Pass auf, Granger", sagte er und trat zur Seite, um einen Zusammenprall zu vermeiden. „Wohin gehst du?"

Sie funkelte ihn an. „Ich verlasse euch nicht, falls du das denkst."

Draco musterte sie neugierig. Es überraschte ihn zu sehen, dass sie keineswegs geheult hatte. Er hatte angenommen, dass Mädchen immer heulten, wenn sie aufgebracht waren. Er war auch überrascht, dass sie ihn nicht zumindest damit drohte zu verschwinden, um zu bekommen, was sie wollte. Seine Erfahrungen mit Mädchen hatten ihn gelehrt, dass sie mit der Gabe der Manipulation geboren waren, die sie auch einsetzten, wann immer es nötig war.

„Warum nicht?", fragte er, als wäre es ihm eigentlich gleichgültig. Im Inneren jedoch war er recht neugierig.

Sie wandte den Blick von ihm ab. „Weil... du Recht hattest", sagte sie kaum hörbar.

Draco blinzelte und musste dem Drang widerstehen, einen Säuberungszauber auf seine Ohren anzuwenden. Stattdessen hob er nur eine Augenbraue als Zeichen der Ungläubigkeit.

Sie sah ihn finster an. „Oh, mach den Mund zu, du wirst dir noch was einfangen. Und sieh mich nicht so an, als wäre ich ein Marsmännchen. Ich kann zugeben, wenn ich Unrecht hatte, weißt du." Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, als wollte sie ihn herausfordern.

Er versuchte, das überwältigende Verlangen zu unterdrücken, herauszufinden, was ein „Marsmännchen" war. Stattdessen konzentrierte er sich auf die Unmöglichkeit, die gerade eingetreten war. Oder war es eine Unwahrscheinlichkeit?

„Aber – kannst du?", sagte er.

Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Ja, Frettchen- Gesicht. Kann ich. Nur weil es nicht oft passiert, ist es noch lange nicht unmöglich."

Ah, also war es doch eine Unwahrscheinlichkeit gewesen.

„Wie auch immer, wie ich sagte, du hattest Recht. Du und Harry, ihr müsst euch auf eure Arbeit konzentrieren. Ich werde meinen Teil beitragen, wie es von mir verlangt wird. Aber Malfoy, ich _kann_ kämpfen, wenn es darauf ankommt, und es würde dir nicht leidtun, mich an deiner Seite zu haben."

„Das bezweifle ich nicht, Granger", sagte er, dankbar, dass sie nicht streiten und herumschreien würden, wie er befürchtet hatte. „Ich weiß deine Fähigkeiten hoch zu schätzen und weiß, dass du eine sehr gute Aurorin bist. Ich hoffe, dass deine Fähigkeiten, so großartig sie auch sein mögen, nicht gebraucht werden. Wollen wir zu Harry zurückgehen und deinen Teil in diesem Plan besprechen?"

Sie nickte und wandte sich in den Korridor, als sie im Schritt innehielt und sich zu ihm umdrehte. „Oh hier", sagte sie und reichte ihm den Umhang, mit dem er sie in der vorherigen Nacht zugedeckt hatte. Er wich ihrem Blick aus und streckte seine Hand aus, um ihn entgegenzunehmen. Als er es tat, streiften ihre Finger sich, was einen Energiestoß an Hermines Arm emporsandte, der von der Stelle des Hautkontakts ausging. Sie zog erschrocken ihre Hand zurück und sah ihn überrascht an. Er schien jedoch nichts gespürt zu haben, da er nur nickte und sich zu seinem Zimmer wandte. Hermine stand für einen Augenblick da und sah ihn weggehen, dann schüttelte sie benommen den Kopf und stieg die Treppe hinunter.

Draco hatte tatsächlich den Energiestoß gespürt, der zwischen ihnen ausgetauscht worden war, doch er wollte sie nicht den Schock sehen lassen, den er empfand. Er konnte nicht verstehen, was geschehen war. Er hatte so etwas noch nie zuvor gespürt und fragte sich, was es zu bedeuten hatte. Er legte den Umhang auf sein Bett und hielt inne, um sich den Augenblick in Erinnerung zu rufen. Ihre Finger hatten sich kaum gestreift, doch der Stoß war stark und mächtig gewesen. Er runzelte die Stirn und suchte krampfhaft nach einer möglichen Erklärung. Als nichts Logisches dabei herauskam, schüttelte er den Kopf, als wollte er seine Gedanken klären, und verließ sein Zimmer.

Harry und Hermine unterhielten sich gerade vertraut miteinander, als er wieder die Küche betrat. Er sammelte das Geschirr vom Tisch und stellte es in das Spülbecken.

Harry nahm es als Wink, dass es in Ordnung war, mit ihrer Unterhaltung fortzufahren. „Also, wo waren wir? Ach ja. Wir werden hier trainieren. Es gibt einen Felsvorsprung an der Klippe, der groß genug ist für ein richtiges Duell. Wenn du uns hier im Haus nicht findest, ist es der wahrscheinlichste Ort, wo wir sind, solltest du uns brauchen."

„Wie du sicherlich weißt", fuhr Draco fort, „wird dieses Haus durch den Fidelius- Zauber geschützt. Sollte sich jemand zufällig so weit von der Zivilisation herumtreiben, würde er nichts sehen als ein leeres Feld. Es wäre nicht sehr hilfreich, beim Duellieren beobachtet zu werden."

„Fidelius- Zauber? Wie?"

„Ich bin der Geheimniswahrer."

„Für dein eigenes Haus?"

„Ja."

„Wie ist das möglich?"

Er seufzte, als wäre sie eine Zweijährige, die wissen wollte, warum der Himmel blau ist. „Das ist im Augenblick nicht wichtig, Granger."

Sie sah ihn einen Moment lang an. Dann wandte sie sich zu Harry und sagte: „Okay, was ist mit mir?"

Harry holte tief Luft, bevor er sagte: „Du hast eine sehr wichtige Aufgabe."

Hermine blickte ihn an, begierig zu wissen, welche Rolle sie spielen würde. „Ja?", hakte sie nach, als ihr Freund schwieg.

„Deine Aufgabe ist ein Aufräumplan." Sie runzelte verständnislos die Stirn. „Sobald Voldemort tot ist, wird das Ministerium die große Aufgabe haben, alle Kumpels von Malfoy aufzutreiben."

Draco sah vom Geschirr auf, leicht erheitert von Harrys Wortwahl.

„Die Todesser", sagte Hermine.

„Ja. Wir möchten, dass du dir einen Plan einfallen lässt, wie das Ministerium diese Aufgabe bewältigen kann."

Sie nickte und dachte an die Liste von Namen, die Malfoy ihnen gegeben hatte. Es würde eine enorme Arbeit sein.

Als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen, sagte Draco: „Und diese Liste, die ich euch gegeben habe, ist nicht allumfassend. Es war alles, das ich entdecken konnte." Er setzte sich zu ihnen, nachdem er das Geschirr abgespült hatte.

„Hermine, du kannst erledigen, was auch immer dir an dem Job gefällt", sagte Harry in dem erneuten Versuch, sie daran zu erinnern, dass es gute Seiten an diesem Plan gab.

„Oh, Granger. Es gibt noch einen Teil, der dir, glaube ich, gefallen könnte und auch sehr wichtig ist – herausfinden, was jeder Todesser tun wird, sobald der Dunkle Lord tot ist. Einige werden fliehen, einige werden kämpfen und einige werden sich stellen und behaupten, unter dem Imperius- Fluch gestanden zu haben. Wie zum Beispiel mein Vater."

„Als ob ihm irgendjemand das abnehmen würde", sagte Hermine, bevor sie nachgedacht hatte. Als sie realisierte, was sie da von sich gegeben hatte, weiteten sich ihre Augen und sie wappnete sich für Dracos Ausbruch, der jedoch niemals kam.

Er warf ihr lediglich einen seltsamen Blick zu und fuhr fort: „Oder meine Mutter, die nie tatsächlich das Mal erhalten hat. Sie könnte behaupten, dass mein Vater sie kontrolliert hat, was eigentlich nicht einmal eine wirkliche Lüge wäre."

„Deine Mutter ist keine Todesserin?", sagte Hermine.

„Doch, durch Mitleidenschaft. Sie hat nie das Mal eines Anhängers bekommen, weil sie Lucius geheiratet hat, der es angenommen hat. Die Frau eines Todessers hat keine Rechte und nichts zu sagen. Sie muss ihrem Mann folgen und wie er dem Dunklen Lord gehorchen. Tante Bella war eine Art Ausnahme, aber sie hatte schon in jungem Alter eine Neigung für die Dunklen Künste, Schmerz, Folter und so weiter. Der Dunkle Lord akzeptiert nicht viele weibliche Anhänger. Meine Mutter würde mit Sicherheit Azkaban verdienen, aber ich glaube nicht, dass sie wirklich Leben genommen hat."

Hermine zuckte bei seiner beiläufigen Erwähnung von Mord zusammen. Sie wurde plötzlich und heftig daran erinnert, dass dieser Mann ihre Eltern umgebracht hatte. Sie war so gefangen gewesen in dem Wirbelwind der Geschehnisse, dass es ihr entfallen war. Ihre Eltern, die Nacht, in der sie sie gefunden hatte. Was für ein Monster der Mann in Wirklichkeit war, der ihr gegenübersaß. Wie hatte sie so gedankenlos sein können, so unvernünftig, so blind? Sie blickte zu Harry, plötzlich voller Angst und zwar nicht nur vor Malfoy – sondern vor ihr selbst.

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Was ist, Hermine? Alles okay?"

Sie nickte, doch Draco bemerkte, wie ihre Hände bebten.

„Hey", sagte Harry. Er nahm ihre Hand und versuchte, ihre Furcht zu lindern, wovor auch immer. „Es ist alles in Ordnung, okay? Ich bin hier. Niemand wird dir etwas tun. Ich werde dich beschützen."

Sie nickte wieder und versuchte, sich zu beruhigen. Reiß dich zusammen, sagte sie sich. Sie konnte sich nicht vor _ihm_ schwach zeigen. Er konnte nicht wissen, wie leicht es war, sie zu verletzen. Er würde ihr nur Salz in die Wunde reiben und sie weiter mit der Spitze seines Zauberstabs aufreißen, bis der Schmerz unerträglich wurde.

„Mir geht's gut", sagte sie und zwang sich zu einer tapferen Stimme.

Während dieses Austauschs überlegte Draco, was wohl dazu geführt hatte, dass Hermine so bleich wie ein Gespenst geworden war. Er hatte gerade von seiner Mutter gesprochen – dass sie niemanden getötet hatte. Doch er hatte nicht „getötet" gesagt, sondern es mit harmlosen Worten umschrieben. War es das? Am Tag zuvor, auf der Ebene vor dem Haus hatte er 47 Todesfälle gestanden. Sie hatte ihn berichtigt, „Morde" zu sagen. Vielleicht lag es daran. Nein, das konnte es nicht sein. Es war nicht genug, um diesen dramatischen Effekt auf sie auszuüben. Er schloss fest die Augen, als er realisierte, was es war – ihre Eltern. Sie hatte sich plötzlich wieder an sie erinnert und daran, dass er eine Rolle dabei gespielt hatte. Er wünschte, er könnte die Zeit zurückdrehen und löschen, was er gesagt hatte. Er hatte ihr keine Schmerzen bereiten wollen und bereute, dass seine Worte genau das getan hatten.

„Mir geht's gut", wiederholte Hermine mit einer selbstsicheren Stimme als vorher. „Es klingt so, als wäre ich besser dran, meinen Job im Ministerium beizubehalten. Ich kann die Todesser effektiver im Auge behalten, da es schließlich mein Job ist, sie aufzuspüren. Noch dazu wird es mir helfen, meine Auroren- Kollegen besser kennen zu lernen, damit ich planen kann, wer sich am besten wen vorknöpft, wenn es so weit ist."

Draco lächelte ihr zu. „Ich wusste doch, dass ich dich aus gutem Grund ausgesucht habe, Granger. Es liegt an deinem Gehirn."

Hermine bemühte sich, nicht über den Tisch zu langen und ihm seine Kehle umzudrehen. Mit Malfoy zusammenzuarbeiten würde sich als sehr viel schwieriger erweisen, als sie sich vorgestellt hatte, nun da sie wieder wünschte, er wäre tot. Oder er läge im Sterben. Oder verrottete von innen nach außen. Sie grinste ein wenig bei der Vorstellung

Dann seufzte sie und sagte: „Mir hat der Gedanke, bei Flourish und Blotts zu arbeiten, wirklich gefallen. Okay, was jetzt?"

Harry sagte: „Wo du wohnst. Es liegt ganz bei dir. Du kannst hier bleiben oder in London wohnen oder woanders. Wo immer du möchtest, wirklich."

Hermine hatte nicht darüber nachgedacht, wo sie wohnen würde. Sie war davon ausgegangen, dass sie hier bleiben würde, am Rand der Klippe. Die Tatsache, dass sie eine Wahl hatte, ließ sie die Stirn runzelnd. „Oh."

„Es liegt ganz bei dir", sagte Harry, der sie nicht zu einer Entscheidung drängen wollte.

„Kann ich darüber nachdenken?", fragte sie.

„Natürlich", erwiderte Harry.

„Ich werde es bis heute Abend wissen", sagte sie, an Harry gewandt. Sie weigerte sich, Malfoy öfter als nötig anzusehen. Er und Harry standen auf.

„Wir werden heute trainieren. Danke fürs Frühstück, Hermine", sagte Harry. Die Männer verließen das Haus.

Hermine verbrachte die meiste Zeit des Tages damit, sich über zwei Dinge den Kopf zu zerbrechen: Draco Malfoy und wo sie wohnen sollte.

Sie saß den ganzen Morgen über auf ihrem Bett, während sie über ihn nachdachte. Malfoy hatte ihre Eltern getötet und doch war sie hier, saß in _seinem_ Haus, aß _sein _Essen, veratmete _seine _wertvolle Reinblüter- Luft. Wie konnte sie überhaupt in demselben Haus wohnen wie er? Sie war sich sicher, dass sie jeden Moment, den sie miteinander verbrachten, versucht sein würde, ihm einen Fluch auf den Hals zu jagen. Nicht nur für ihre Eltern, sondern auch für jedes Mal, da er sie als Schlammblut bezeichnete. Sie runzelte die Stirn. Er hatte sie nicht mehr so genannt, seit er wieder in ihrem Leben aufgetaucht war. Warum nicht? Er hatte viele Gelegenheiten dazu gehabt. Vielleicht war es Teil der Vereinbarung mit Harry. Nur etwas sehr Ernstes konnte die Erklärung dafür sein, dass er von seiner Lieblingsbezeichnung für sie abgelassen hatte. Daran musste es liegen, entschied sie.

Würde es nicht das Andenken ihrer Eltern entehren, in Malfoys Haus zu leben? Sie versuchte zu erahnen, was sie gewollt hätten, doch wann immer sie daran dachte, war ihr nur nach Weinen zumute. Sie wusste nicht, was sie tun würden, weil sie nicht mehr da waren, weil er sie getötet hatte. Wie sollte sie klar darüber nachdenken können? „Nein, Hermine", schimpfte sie mit sich selbst, „denk nach. Was würden deine Eltern von dir verlangen?"

Sie holte ein Blatt Pergament, eine Feder und ein Tintenfass und begann eine Liste, die ihr bei der Entscheidung helfen sollte. Das Wichtigste, so entschied sie, war, dass sie Harry und zufälligerweise _ihn_ unterstützte, Voldemort zu beseitigen, was der gesamten Welt zuträglich sein würde, nicht nur der magischen Bevölkerung. Und da Harry glaubte, dass Malfoy über etwas verfügte, das ihnen helfen konnte, und sie Harry ihr Leben anvertrauen würde, musste sie darauf vertrauen, dass Malfoy sich tatsächlich als hilfreich erweisen würde. Sie wollte für Harry da sein und so viel Zeit mit ihm verbringen, wie er gestattete. Schließlich waren sie Freunde. Da Malfoy der Schlüssel zu sein schien oder zumindest den Schlüssel besaß, hieß es wohl oder übel für sie, dass sie sich mit ihm abgeben musste.

Die Gewichtigkeit der Niederlage Voldemorts traf sie schlagartig. Freiheit für alle Zauberer, Hexen und Muggle. Frei von ihm, von Furcht, von allem, das seit seiner Rückkehr vor sechs Jahren geherrscht hatte. Ihre Eltern würden hinter ihrem Entschluss stehen, die Welt besser zu machen, selbst wenn es bedeutete, dass sie mit ihrem Mörder zusammenarbeiten musste. Sie wusste es einfach, weil ihre Eltern gütige Menschen waren, die ihr beigebracht hatten, gut zu sein und im größeren Rahmen zu denken. Viele Menschenleben standen in dem Krieg auf dem Spiel und viele Leben konnten gerettet werden durch das, was Harry und Malfoy taten. Jene Leben waren letztendlich wichtiger als ihr eigenes. Sie hatte bereits akzeptiert, dass sie für den Krieg sterben könnte, und die jetzige Situation war für sie lediglich unangenehm. Für eine unbestimmte Zeit. Dennoch, es konnte viel Gutes daraus entspringen. Sie würde ihr Glück und ihren Frieden vorläufig für das Wohl all der Menschen aufgeben, die am Ende gerettet würden.

Hermine lächelte, als sie realisierte, dass sie bei diesem Entschluss Ruhe in ihrem Herzen spürte. Nun da dieses Dilemma gelöst war, stellte sie fest, dass sie Hunger hatte, und ging in die Küche, um sich ein Sandwich zum Mittagessen zu machen. Sie wollte den Jungs nicht gegenübertreten, weshalb sie das Essen mit in ihr Zimmer nahm. Nachdem sie aufgegessen hatte, hörte sie, wie sie ins Haus und ihr Mittagessen fanden.

Sie las für eine Weile, bevor sie sich der anderen Aufgabe zuwandte – der Entscheidung, wo sie leben sollte. Hermine rief zwei weitere Blätter Pergament herbei. Auf das eine schrieb sie: „London: Pro und Contra" und auf das andere: „Malfoy: Pro und Contra." In den nächsten beiden Stunden füllte sie die Listen mit all den guten und schlechten Dingen aus, die ihr für beide Orte einfielen.

Schließlich lehnte sie sich zurück, um ihre Listen durchzulesen. In London wäre sie in ihrer eigenen Wohnung mit all ihren Habseligkeiten, in der Nähe ihrer Freunde und ihrer Arbeit und überhaupt nah an der Zaubererwelt. Ihr stünde es frei, zu kommen und zu gehen, wie es ihr beliebte, zu tun, was immer sie wollte. Doch sie wäre fern von Harry und es wäre schwieriger, über alles auf dem Laufenden zu bleiben, das hier vor sich ging.

Auf der anderen Seite wäre in Malfoys Haus zu leben eine lästige Plage. Sie empfand starke Gefühle, was ihn betraf. Sie hatte ihn viele Monate lang gehasst nach dem Mord an ihren Eltern. Und sie war ziemlich sicher, dass er sie immer noch hasste. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie es wäre, mit jemanden zusammenzuleben, den man hasste. Sie rief sich unzählige Streitigkeiten, Feixen, Blicke der Verachtung und Bemerkungen bezügliches ihres Blutes in Erinnerung (nur weil er es nicht mehr erwähnt hatte, hieß es nicht, dass er es nie wieder tun würde). Und es war _sein_ Haus, was bedeutete, dass sie seine Regeln befolgen musste, wenn das Thema jemals aufkommen sollte. Was, wenn er sie wie eine Sklavin oder schlimmer, wie eine Hauselfe behandelte, da sie von solch „untergestellter" Position war? Was, wenn er sie für den zusätzlichen Bonus einer Haushälterin hierbehalten wollte? Solch eine Position würde sie sofort ablehnen. Ihre Liste von Contra- Argumenten für das Zusammenleben mit Malfoy war die längste, die sie jemals erstellt hatte, während die Liste der Pro- Argumente die kürzeste war. Sie würde nah bei Harry sein und demnach wissen, was mit ihm geschah. Doch das hieß gleichzeitig, dass sie nah bei Malfoy wäre, ein weiteres Contra- Argument.

Als es Zeit fürs Abendessen war, war sie noch immer zu keiner Entscheidung gekommen. Sie wühlte sich durch die Schränke, um eine behelfsmäßige Mahlzeit zusammenzuwürfeln, und kehrte dann in ihr Zimmer zurück, wo sie allein aß. Wieder hörte sie sie nach Essen suchen und diesmal gingen sie nicht wieder, nachdem sie gespeist hatten. Sie konnte die gedämpften Geräusche einer Unterhaltung hören und es lenkte sie nur ab. Sie legte einen Schweigezauber um ihr Zimmer und lächelte, als Stille eintrat.

Nach einer weiteren Stunde, in der sie über den Listen grübelte, etwas hinzufügte und veränderte, seufzte sie schwer. In ihrem Inneren tobte ein Kampf zwischen Logik und Emotion. Üblicherweise gewann die Logik mit Leichtigkeit, doch diesmal zog es sie stark in die andere Richtung. Doch Logik war recht nützlich und hatte sie noch nie zuvor fehlgeleitet, während es bei ihrem Herz, ihren Emotionen vorgekommen war. Zum Beispiel in ihrem fünften Schuljahr, als sie sich von Harry überzeugen ließ, zum Ministerium zu gehen, um Sirius zu retten.

Ihr Herz war sehr stark dieses Mal, viel stärker als jemals zuvor. Es sagte ihr, dass das, was sie taten, wichtig war, dass es Opfer bedurfte. Mit einem weiteren Seufzer legte Hermine ihre Listen zur Seite und ging Harry suchen. Er und Malfoy waren im Wohnzimmer und unterhielten sich ernst in gedämpften Stimmen. Als sie sie erblickten, verstummten sie.

„Harry, kann ich mit dir reden?", bat sie.

„Ja, natürlich." Er stand auf. Sie gingen auf die Veranda hinaus, wo Hermine sich auf den Stuhl setzte, auf dem sie am Abend zuvor eingeschlafen war. Harry nahm auf dem anderen Stuhl Platz. Über dem Meer braute sich ein Sturm zusammen. Der Wind war kälter als am gestrigen Abend und sie konnte Blitze in der Ferne sehen.

„Nun", begann sie. „Alles, worüber ich nachgedacht habe, alle Blickwinkel, alle logischen Gedanken verweisen auf London", sagte sie, ohne ihren Blick vom Sturm zu nehmen. Er schien sie zu rufen, sie anzuflehen. Immer wenn ein Blitz den Himmel erhellte, konnte sie die Wellen gegen die Wolken schwappen und das Wasser wie einen brodelnden Zaubertrank rollen sehen.

„Okay, das verstehe ich", sagte Harry. Sie konnte sehen, dass er sich bemühte, seine Enttäuschung zu verbergen.

Dann wandte sie sich zu ihm. „Aber Harry, die Wahrheit ist, ich _will_ hier einfach leben. Ich will hier bleiben, bei dir, wo etwas los ist." Sie richtete ihren Blick wieder auf den wütenden Sturm. „Ich liebe es hier."

„Hermine, ich will nur das Beste für dich."

„Ich weiß." Sie schwieg für eine Minute. „Ich könnte Tag und Nacht hier sitzen und werde es nie müde, hinauszuschauen. Das Wasser dort draußen, es hat letzte Nacht ein kleines Stück von mir geraubt. Ich habe mich nicht mehr so friedlich gefühlt seit – " Sie hielt inne und kämpfte gegen den Knoten in ihrer Kehle an, „seit einer langen Zeit. Und selbst wenn es _hier _ist, wo _er _ist, finde ich es okay. Die See ist so lebendig. Es kommt mir so vor, als würde die Welt mit jeder Ebbe und Flut des Wassers atmen. Ihre Tiefen sind unendlich, ihre Stimme erbarmungslos. Man könnte in ihren Tiefen ertrinken oder von ihrem Ruf gerettet werden. Und doch kann sie einen ohne Verzögerung töten, ohne einen einzigen Blick."

Harry schwieg für eine Weile. „Also liebst du es hier? Jetzt schon?"

„Oh, ja. Ich habe nie viel Zeit am Wasser verbracht. Aber diese See hat mich verzaubert, Harry."

„Es ist unglaublich." Dann stöhnte Harry auf. „Oh, Hermine, ich habe Ginny versprochen, ihr eine Eule zu schicken, um sie wissen zu lassen, dass es mir gut geht. Macht es dir etwas aus, wenn ich ihr jetzt schreiben gehe?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht, geh ruhig."

„Also hast du dich entschlossen? Du bleibst hier?"

Sie nickte und lächelte zu ihm hoch. „Jetzt geh deiner Frau schreiben." Er ging ohne weitere Ermutigung. Hermine lächelte bei dem Gedanken, dass Harry und Ginny verheiratet waren. Dann schauderte sie im kalten Wind.

Nach ein paar Minuten öffnete die Tür sich wieder. Sie wollte Harry gerade mehr über sein Leben mit Ginny fragen, als sie die Wärme von etwas Weichem an ihren Schultern spürte. Sie setzte sich etwas vor, damit Draco seinen Umhang wieder um sie legen konnte. Hermine zog ihn vollständig um sich herum.

Er setzte sich in den Stuhl, den Harry geräumt hatte. „Also, wie ist das Wetter heute?", fragte er und sah in den Sturm hinaus.

Sie kicherte. „Ist das ein Versuch einer Unterhaltung?" Er schwieg einige Minuten lang. „Klarer blauer Himmel und 10%ige Chance auf Niederschlag", erwiderte sie schließlich. Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen.

„Gute Laune?", erkundigte er sich.

Sie nickte. „Ich liebe es hier."

Wieder schwieg Draco ein paar Minuten. Sie schien kaum Notiz von ihm zu nehmen, doch in seinem Inneren spielten seine Nerven verrückt. Er war nach draußen gekommen, um ihr etwas zu sagen, um etwas auszusprechen, das er ihr schon lange hatte mitteilen wollen. Er wusste, dass sie es nicht verstehen würde, dass sie wahrscheinlich in Wut ausbrechen würde. Und es bestand die Möglichkeit, dass sie ihn dafür einen Fluch auf den Hals jagte. Doch er musste es trotzdem wagen, egal wie sie reagieren würde. Als er seine Nerven endlich so weit beruhigt hatte, sagte er, kaum hörbar über den nahenden Sturm.

„Würde es einen Unterschied machen, wenn ich dir sage, dass es mir leid tut?"

Hermine erstarrte. Meinte er das, was sie glaubte? Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen und sie ließ sie fallen, ohne sich ihrer zu schämen. Sie konnte ihm nicht antworten – es gab nichts zu sagen. Sie waren fort und er konnte sie nicht zurückbringen, nicht mit einer Entschuldigung, nicht mit aller Magie der Welt. Was machte es für einen Unterschied, dass es ihm leid tat, was brachte es ihr? Sie fühlte sich betäubt. Sie hatte erst vor wenigen Stunden beschlossen, ihre Gefühle des Zorns und Hasses auf diesen Mann abzulegen, um Harry dabei zu helfen, eine wichtige Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Doch dann kam er an und sagte DAS. Sprach von ihren Eltern, zu ihr.

Draco sah zu, wie sie weinte. Sie bemühte sich nicht einmal darum, ihre Tränen fortzuwischen. Er wünschte, er könnte behaupten, dass ihr Weinen ihn nicht berührte, doch es entsprach nicht der Wahrheit, nicht einmal annähernd. Er beobachtete, wie sie ihre Knie an die Brust zog, die Arme darum schlang und ihr Kinn darauf legte, während sie ihren Blick nie von der See und dem Sturm abwandte. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit realisierte er, dass sie ihm nicht antworten würde.

Er seufzte und stand auf. „Schlaf nicht wieder hier draußen ein. Es wird regnen." Dann ging er hinein. Sie zeigte mit keiner Bewegung, dass sie ihn gehört hatte, und erst nach 20 Minuten antwortete sie.

„Was kümmert es dich?"

* * *

Bevor er ins Bett ging, sah Draco auf der Veranda nach. Hermine saß immer noch dort, in derselben Position, in der er sie zurückgelassen hatte. Er klopfte an Harrys Tür.

„Potter. Hermine ist draußen und es wird regnen."

„Okay, danke. Ich gehe sie holen."

Draco kehrte in sein Zimmer zurück und wartete, bis er hörte, wie Harry sein Zimmer verließ und die Treppe hinunterging. Die Verandatür wurde geöffnet und geschlossen. Dann öffnete und schloss sie sich wieder, worauf Draco zwei Personen die Treppe heraufsteigen hörte, gefolgt von dem Schließen zweier Türen. Dann schaltete er das Licht aus und ging zu Bett.


	8. Es ist nicht der Untergang der Welt

Hi! Tut mir leid, dass ich so lange nichts mehr von mir habe hören lassen! Zuerst hatte ich noch meine letzte Abiturprüfung, dann war ich im Urlaub in Island (absolut zu empfehlen!) und zuletzt hat mein Internet eine Woche lang nicht mehr funktioniert. Tja, jetzt ist alles wieder in bester Ordnung.

Also viel Spaß beim neuesten Kapitel!

* * *

**Kapitel 08 – Es ist nicht der Untergang der Welt**

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Hermine wutentbrannt auf. In der vorherigen Nacht war es, als hätte ihr Gehirn sich abgeschaltet. Sie hatte über nichts nachgedacht – nicht über Malfoy, nicht über ihre Eltern und mit Sicherheit nicht darüber, was er gesagt hatte. Doch Schlaf hatte ihr gut getan und ihr Gehirn ratterte bereits, als ihre Augen aufflogen. Wie konnte er es wagen! Er hatte ihre Eltern erwähnt, ohne ihre Erlaubnis, und dann gesagt, dass es ihm Leid tue! LEID! Als könnte er auch nur ansatzweise wissen, wie sie sich fühlte!

Sie warf ihre Decke zur Seite und setzte sich auf. Sie weigerte sich, auch nur eine weitere Minute in dem Haus mit _ihm _zu bleiben. Sie duschte und zog sich schnell an, begierig, das Haus so bald wie möglich zu verlassen. Sie wollte nicht einmal mehr dort frühstücken. Hermine packte eine kleine Tasche – sie würde an diesem Tag nicht mehr zurückkehren und vielleicht nie wieder. Auch wenn sie entschieden hatte, dort zu wohnen, in Malfoys Haus, konnte sie ihre Meinung immer ändern. Schließlich war es die logische Wahl, in London zu leben, und Harry würde auch ohne sie zurechtkommen.

Hermine vernahm den Duft von Frühstück und ihr Magen knurrte. Sie ging geräuschvoll die Treppe hinunter. Harry und Draco saßen am Tisch und diskutierten über ihr Training am Morgen. Keiner von ihnen schaute auf, als sie den Raum betrat. Als sie _ihn_ sah, verfinsterte sich ihr Gesicht und eine Sicherung brannte in ihr durch.

„Wie kannst du es wagen!", schrie sie Malfoy praktisch an. „Du hast kein Recht dazu. Wag es ja nicht, jemals wieder von ihnen zu sprechen, hast du mich verstanden? Ich bin hier für Harry. Es könnte mir nicht gleichgültiger sein, wenn du von der Klippe stürzen würdest. Wenn du erwartest, dass ich deine Entschuldigung annehme oder auch nur zur Kenntnis nehme, dann ist es offensichtlich, dass du nichts über mich weißt. Nicht dass du mich jemals hattest kennen wollen, du arrogantes Schwein. Ich bin schon immer unter deiner Würde gewesen. Womit ich vollkommen zufrieden bin. Meinetwegen kannst du mit deinen Vorurteilen weitermachen, nur sprich nie wieder vor mir von ihnen. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du nie wieder sprichst. Fordere mich nicht heraus, ich meine es ernst."

Draco saß vollkommen ruhig da und ließ ihren Ausbruch über sich ergehen. Er wollte unterbrechen und ihr sagen, dass all das Blutzeug ihm nicht mehr wichtig war, dass es sich schon eine lange Zeit so verhielt. Doch er entschied, dass es das Beste wäre, seinen Mund geschlossen zu halten.

Sie wandte sich zu Harry. „Ich gehe. Ich komme morgen nach der Arbeit wieder." Dann, mit einem finsteren Blick zu Malfoy, fügte sie hinzu: „Vielleicht." Sie wandte sich auf dem Absatz um und steuerte auf die Tür zu.

„Granger." Hermine drehte sich um, darauf gefasst, dass er zurückschlagen würde. Doch er schnippte nur mit seinem Handgelenk und ein Blatt Pergament flog auf sie zu. Sie fing es auf. Darauf stand „Hake's Edge." Natürlich – sie wusste nicht, wo sie waren, und hätte nicht zurückkommen können. Sie sagte nichts und trat auf die Veranda hinaus.

„Hermine", rief Harry, der ihr folgte. „Könntest du dieses Zeug für uns besorgen?", bat er und reichte ihr eine Liste von Gegenständen.

„Sicher", sagte sie, während ihr Herzschlag sich allmählich beruhigte.

Harry zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, das mit einer Grimasse endete, die aussah, als würde er sich in großen Schmerzen befinden. „Netter Abgang."

Sie erwiderte sein träges Lächeln. „Danke. Ich gehe heute in den Fuchsbau. Gibt es etwas, das ich, oh, ich weiß nicht, deiner Frau sagen soll?"

„Oh, Hermine, nein. Sie weiß nicht, dass du bei mir bist. Denk daran, es soll so aussehen, als hätte sich nichts für dich geändert."

„Wirklich? Selbst vor Ginny?" Sie war traurig, dass sie niemanden haben würde, mit dem sie über das sprechen konnte, das vor sich ging, außer den beiden Menschen – nun ja, eigentlich eher ein Mensch und eine Schlange – die mitbeteiligt waren.

Harry wusste, was sie bekümmerte, dass es ihr schwer fallen würde, solch eine große Sache geheim zu halten. Nicht dass Hermine Geheimnisse nicht für sich behalten konnte. Er wusste einfach, dass sie über die Dinge sprechen musste, die in ihrem Leben vor sich gingen, und nun beschränkte sich ihr Kreis von Zuhörern auf sage und schreibe zwei Personen. „Es tut mir leid, aber nein, sie auch nicht."

Hermine seufzte. „Okay. Na gut, wir sehen uns morgen." Sie umarmte ihn fest. „Tschau, Harry. Halt die Ohren steif. Wenn du Malfoy versehentlich von der Klippe wirfst, wird es mir nichts ausmachen."

Er gluckste. „Hermine, du weißt, dass ich das nicht machen kann."

Sie zuckte die Achseln. „Ich kann mir doch wohl noch Hoffnungen machen, oder?" „Schönen Tag noch. Oh, und wenn ich morgen nicht auftauche, musst du überrascht tun." Sie nickte und disapparierte.

Harry kehrte in die Küche zurück und setzte sich. „Willst du mir verraten, was das eben sollte?"

Draco runzelte die Stirn. „Ihre Eltern."

„Oh."

Sie schwiegen für einige Minuten, während sie ihr Frühstück beendeten.

„Meine Güte, sie ist echt widerspenstig, was?", sagte Draco. Er stand auf, um seinen Teller wegzuräumen.

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung."

Harry und Draco verbrachten den Tag mit Training. Es war das erste von vielleicht Hunderten und Harry war erschöpft. Draco unterzog ihn aller Arten von „Tests", wie er es nannte, um Harrys Fähigkeiten und Schwächen festzustellen, sowohl magische als auch körperliche. Als die Sonne unterging, beendete Draco die Sitzung und sagte Harry, dass sie die Tests am folgenden Tag fortsetzen würden.

Dann machte Draco Abendessen. Nachdem sie zu essen begonnen hatten, informierte er Harry, dass er ein Urteil über seine Fähigkeiten fällen würde, wenn er einen gründlichen Blick darauf geworfen hatte. Der Rest der Mahlzeit verging in Schweigen.

Harry verbrachte die Zeit, um über die potentiellen Schwierigkeiten, in die er sich geritten hatte, nachzudenken. Die Sache war, er vertraute Malfoy. Die Dinge, die er ihm an jenem Tag in seinem Büro enthüllt hatte, hatten Harry zutiefst erschüttert – vor allem eine Sache – und Harry glaubte, dass ihn nichts je wieder so sehr schockieren würde.

Er wusste nicht, wie sich alles ergeben würde, doch Malfoy schien zuversichtlich, dass sie Erfolg haben würden, dass _er_ erfolgreich sein würde. Er schien auf jeden Zweifel eine Antwort zu haben, auf jede Frage, die Harry erhob. Außer in Bezug auf Hermine. Draco war merkwürdig schweigsam, was sie betraf, und war es gewesen seit jenem Tag in Harrys Büro. Entweder wollte er nicht über sie sprechen oder er hatte keinerlei Antworten.

Harry vermutete Letzteres. Hermine hatte ihren eigenen Kopf, wie der vorherige Tag gezeigt hatte, als sie verlangte, ebenfalls ausgebildet zu werden. Er wünschte, es wäre möglich. Er wusste, dass sie alles schneller aufnehmen würde als er. Somit würde es sein eigenes Training nicht direkt behindern, doch es würde sein Training immer noch verzögern. Und Malfoy beharrte auf einen strengen Zeitplan. Hermine wäre nicht in der Lage, mit dem Training mitzuhalten und gleichzeitig ihre Hauptaufgabe zu erfüllen.

Harry seufzte. Er vermisste Ginny bereits. Sie lebten nicht zusammen und keiner wusste davon, dass sie zusammen waren, ganz zu schweigen von ihrer Hochzeit. Das ließ es beinahe spaßig wirken. Sie mussten sich herumschleichen, sich an dunklen Orten treffen, manchmal für nur knappe zehn Minuten. Doch das war es wert. Sie nahmen ihre gemeinsame Zeit nie für selbstverständlich hin. Er hatte die Absicht, sie zu sehen, selbst wenn nur an Weihnachten, und er hoffte, Malfoy würde es öfter zulassen, doch selbst wenn er es tat, wäre es verzwickt. Sie mussten ihre Familie umgehen und die zusätzliche Komplikation, dass Hermine von ihnen wusste und mit ihm im Edge war und Ginny viel häufiger sehen würde... es bereitete ihm Kopfzerbrechen.

Er war froh, dass Hermine dieses Wochenende dort verbringen würde, wenn er Ginny gesagt hatte, dass er auf eine geheime Mission aufgebrochen war. Einerseits würde sie ihre gute Freundin bei sich haben und andererseits würde es jedem Verdacht vorbeugen, dass Hermine wusste, was mit ihm los war.

„Danke fürs Abendessen, Malfoy."

Draco blickte ihn an und nickte nur.

„Ich denke, ich gehe hoch."

„Okay."

Harry ließ Draco am Tisch zurück und ging in sein Zimmer. Er versuchte zu lesen, doch Ginnys Gesichtsausdruck, als er ihr erzählt hatte, dass er bald aufbrechen würde, _nicht_ gebilligt vom Ministerium, und sie nicht oft sehen und ihr schreiben konnte, störte seine Konzentration immer wieder. Ihr Gesicht war voller Traurigkeit gewesen, doch zur gleichen Zeit entschlossen. Sie hatte ihm gesagt, dass sie ihn unterstützte, wenn er sicher war, dass es das Richtige sei, doch sie würde sich trotz allem Sorgen machen. Sie war schließlich die Tochter ihrer Mutter.

Er gab das Lesen auf und legte sich in sein kleines, aber gemütliches Bett. Er starrte die Decke an und dachte an seine wunderschöne Frau, bis er in einen entspannten Schlaf fiel.

* * *

Hermine kam im Fuchsbau an, als sie sich gerade zum Frühstück niedersetzten. Die Weasleys begrüßten sie freudig, unterhielten sich angeregt mit ihr und zwangen ihr Essen auf. Sie musterte jeden von ihnen, während sie schweigend aß. Molly und Arthur sahen genauso aus wie immer, liebevoll und freundlich und warmherzig. Bill und Fleur waren nicht anwesend. Sie lebten im Zaubererviertel von London. Charlie war vor ein paar Jahren nach Hause gezogen, nachdem Dumbledore gestorben war, um an der Front des Konflikts mit Voldemort zu kämpfen. Er lachte über etwas, das Ron gerade gesagt hatte.

Percy war an einem Abend vor zwei Jahren zurückgekehrt und seine Mutter hatte ihn ohne Erklärung angenommen, was einen Aufruhr unter den anderen Jungen ausgelöst hatte. Letztendlich hatte Percy sich bei der gesamten Familie entschuldigt und den Versuch einer Erklärung geliefert, den Fred und George verhöhnt hatten. Dann war er weinend zusammengebrochen und hatte ihnen verraten, dass er, seitdem Du- weißt- schon- wer wiederauferstanden war, jede einzelne Nacht Albträume hatte, dass einer von ihnen starb. Molly hatte sofort begonnen zu weinen, ebenso wie Fleur, und ihren Sohn fest umarmt. Arthur und Bill waren die ersten, die seine Rückkehr akzeptieren. Hermine schätzte, dass es daran lag, dass sie älter waren und wirklich begriffen, was dieser Krieg bedeutete – dass in jedem Moment einer von ihnen sterben konnte – und dass sie nicht das Risiko eingehen wollten, die eigenen Gefühle zu verhehlen. Charlie akzeptierte ihn als nächstes und Fred, George, Ron und Ginny folgten kurz darauf, doch sie waren nicht so versöhnlich wie die älteren Geschwister. Besonders Fred und George grollten ihm, selbst jetzt noch.

Im Augenblick stopften sie sich flache Kuchen in den Mund und unterhielten sich mit Ginny über ihre neueste Serie von Produkten. Ihr Geschäft war so rapide gewachsen, dass sie einen Zweig in Hogsmeade eröffnet hatten, wo Ginny mit George arbeitete. Fred war im London- Shop geblieben. Sie konnten es sich gut gehen lassen und gaben dem Orden und ihrer Familie viel Geld.

Ron war in einem Kampf vor 14 Monaten schwer verletzt worden. Er war Auror geworden, wie sie und Harry, und sie waren zu einem Warenhaus gerufen worden, das im Verdacht stand, Todesser und Dunkle Objekte zu beherbergen. Obwohl zwölf Auroren sich dieser Aufgabe anschlossen, waren sie um ein Vielfaches in der Unterzahl. In jener Nacht schien eine Art von Versammlung angesetzt gewesen zu sein, da beinahe 50 Todesser anwesend waren. Sie waren in der Unterzahl und auf feindlichem Gebiet. Es dauerte nicht lange zu entscheiden, dass sie sich zurückziehen mussten, doch mehrere wurden verletzt und einer getötet, bevor sie fliehen konnten. Hermine verschluckte sich beinahe an ihrem Saft, als sie realisierte, dass Malfoy wahrscheinlich dort gewesen war, in Anbetracht dessen, dass er ein so wichtiger Todesser war. Hermine widerstand dem Drang, vor Frust zu schreien. Was tat sie da? Tat sie wirklich das Richtige? Sie schüttelte den Kopf, um ihre Gedanken zu klären.

Ron musste lernen, wieder zu gehen, und die Genesung hatte beinahe ein Jahr gedauert. Nun war er wieder ganz der Alte, doch er war dem Kampf nicht wieder beigetreten, da er ein wenig mehr Zeit mit Ausruhen und mit seiner Familie verbringen wollte. Er plante, im Oktober zur Arbeit zurückzukehren, aber wo Harrys Abwesenheit bald bemerkt werden würde, fragte sie sich, ob er überhaupt zurückgehen würde. Sie wusste, dass er etwas Nützliches tun wollte, und glaubte, er würde, statt zum Ministerium zurückzukehren, seine Zeit ganz dem Orden widmen.

Ginny lachte gerade über Fred und George, doch Hermine konnte erkennen, dass es ihrer Freundin ganz und gar nicht gut ging. An den Rändern ihrer Augen war Traurigkeit zu lesen, die normalerweise nicht da war. Hermine wünschte, sie könnte das Mädchen umarmen und diese Trauer verschwinden lassen.

Nach dem Frühstück verbrachte sie den Morgen mit Ginny und Ron, auf dem Grundstück spazieren gehend und sich unterhaltend.

„Hast du Harry gesehen, Hermine?", fragte Ron. Hermine spürte, wie Ginny sich neben ihr verspannte.

„Nein, warum?"

Er zuckte die Achseln. „Er kommt normalerweise an Sonntagen zum Frühstück vorbei. Es ist jetzt eine große Mahlzeit hier und er ist immer hier. Habe mich nur gefragt, ob du etwas weißt."

„Nein." Sie hasste es, ihre engsten Freunde, anzulügen.

„Oh naja. Vielleicht ist etwas dazwischen gekommen", sagte Ron, während er mit den Füßen durch die Blätter scharrte.

Ginny nickte und wechselte das Thema. „Wie geht die Arbeit für dich voran, Hermine? Wir haben dich schon wochenlang nicht mehr gesehen."

„Wisst ihr noch diese sehr schwere Aufgabe, die Harry mir zugeteilt hat?" Sie nickten. „Tja, sie ist am Freitag zu Ende gegangen. Ich bin sehr erleichtert, sie aus meinem Leben zu haben." Sie stöhnte innerlich, als sie daran dachte, dass die Aufgabe, Malfoy, mehr als je zuvor in ihrem Leben war.

„Das ist gut, Hermine", sagte Ron. „War Harry am Freitag bei der Arbeit?"

„Ja", erwiderte sie. Sie war nervös, dass die Unterhaltung sich so schnell wieder Harry zugewandt hatte.

„Er hat das ganze Wochenende lang nicht vorbeigeschaut. Ich mache mir Sorgen."

„Oh Ron, sei nicht albern", sagte sie, bemüht, so gelassen wie möglich zu klingen. „Ich bin sicher, es geht ihm gut. Wie du gesagt hast: Wahrscheinlich ist etwas dazwischen gekommen."

„Aber er kommt immer zum Abendessen oder um einfach bei uns herumzuhängen", beharrte er.

„Ron, lass uns nicht mehr darüber nachdenken, okay? Wir wissen nicht, was mit Harry vor sich geht, aber ich bin mir sicher, er kommt zurecht und hat es nicht nötig, dass wir uns Sorgen um ihn machen", sagte Ginny, die diese Unterhaltung eindeutig nicht mehr fortführen wollte.

„Na schön", sagte er mürrisch. Sie redeten den Rest des Morgens über leichtere Themen. Das Mittagessen wurde wieder mit der gesamten Familie eingenommen und danach ging Ron mit Fred und George zu ihrem Laden, während Hermine mit Molly und Ginny Kekse und Kuchen für eine Ministeriumsfeier buk, an der Molly und Arthur in der nächsten Woche teilnehmen würden.

Es erstaunte Hermine manchmal, dass das Leben immer wieder seltsame Wege einschlug, trotz des Krieges. Ein Teil von ihr fand, dass Dinge wie Bälle und nette Abendessen nicht geschehen sollten, dass die Menschen nicht lachen sollten, bevor sie in Sicherheit waren. Doch andererseits würden sie auch nicht wirklich sicher sein, wenn Voldemort besiegt war. Es gehörte zum Leben dazu. Der andere Teil von ihr realisierte, dass die Menschen lachen sollten, denn das war es, wie man kämpfte, wofür man kämpfte. Damit das Lachen fortsetzen konnte.

Das Abendessen war köstlich wie immer und nach der Mahlzeit setzten sich alle gemeinsam in das Wohnzimmer, wo sie sich unterhielten, lasen oder taten, was immer sie wollten. Die Weasleys wertschätzten die Zeit, die sie zusammen hatten, und verbrachten jeden möglichen Augenblick miteinander, sogar Percy. Ginny erhielt nach dem Abendessen den Brief von Harry und ging früh zu Bett. Hermine eiste sich los, um zu ihr zu gehen und zu reden, wenn sie es wollte. Sie klopfte an die Tür von Ginnys Zimmer, in dem Hermine ebenfalls schlafen würde.

„Herein", ertönte Ginnys Stimme.

Hermine öffnete die Tür und schloss sie hinter sich. Sie setzte sich neben Ginny auf das Bett.

„Ist er von Harry?", erkundigte sie sich.

Ginny nickte. „Er ist – weg."

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Er – er ist auf irgendeine Mission gegangen. Ich weiß nichts darüber." Hermine wusste, dass Ginny ihr alles erzählen wollte, von ihrer Hochzeit, Harrys Mission, alles. Doch sie tat es nicht, sondern wischte sich nur über die Augen und kroch ins Bett.

Es war schwer für Hermine. Sie wollte ihre Freundin trösten, doch sie konnte es nicht, ohne ihr zu verraten, was sie wusste. Und sie hatte Harry versprochen, dass sie es für sich behalten würde. Sie seufzte und stieg ebenfalls ins Bett, während sie über alles nachdachte, das sich an diesem Wochenende in ihrem Leben verändert hatte. Sie glitt in den Schlaf, nachdem ihr letzter Gedanke Harry galt.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen ging Hermine zur Arbeit wie üblich. Dass Harry nicht auftauchte, verursachte einen großen Aufruhr, doch die meisten glaubten, er würde am nächsten Tag kommen. Sie schätzte, dass sie am Ende der Woche in Panik sein würden. Nach einem ansonsten ereignislosen Arbeitstag ging Hermine die Dinge auf ihrer Liste von Harry einkaufen. Sie besuchte die meisten Geschäfte in der Winkelgasse, bevor sie in ihre Wohnung zurückkehrte.

Hermine besorgte einige Dinge – Kleidung, mehrere Lieblingsbücher und einige Sachen, die sie brauchen könnten, auch wenn Malfoy ihnen mehr als genug zur Verfügung gestellt hatte. Malfoy. Hermine ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen und stierte bei dem Gedanken an ihm finster vor sich hin. Sie entschied, um Harrys willen zurückzugehen. Sie konnte ihn nicht allein lassen und sie traute Malfoy für keine Sekunde. Wenn sie dort war, konnte sie zumindest ein Auge auf Harry halten.

Doch sie fürchtete sich davor, ihm wieder gegenübertreten zu müssen. Warum hatte er sich entschuldigt? Nichts machte Sinn. Es passte nicht in das Bild, das sie in ihrem Kopf von ihm geformt hatte. Er war herzlos, bösartig und grausam. Und er hatte ihre Eltern getötet, etwas, das sie nie vergeben konnte. Niemals. Wie konnte sie sich überhaupt die Umstände gemacht haben zu sagen, dass sie ihm nicht vergeben würde. Natürlich konnte sie es nicht, es bedurfte nicht einmal eines Gedankens. Doch sie hatte nichtsdestotrotz darüber nachgedacht. Es verstörte sie ohne Ende.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, um die Bilder des Blondschopfs abzuschütteln, und überprüfte, ob sie alles hatte, das sie brauchte. Dann apparierte sie ins Hake's Edge. Niemand war da, als sie das Haus betrat, und für einen kurzen Moment war sie erleichtert, obwohl es nur einen Aufschub bedeutete, sein Gesicht zu sehen. Sie stellte ihre Taschen auf den Essenstisch und ging hinaus zur Klippe. Als sie hinunterblickte, sah sie den Felsvorsprung, von dem sie gesprochen hatten, und Harry und Malfoy, die Flüche in alle Richtungen abschossen.

Hermine kehrte zum Haus zurück und begann, das Abendessen herzurichten. Eine Stunde später waren die Männer immer noch nicht aufgetaucht, weshalb sie den Tisch deckte und das Essen warmhielt. Dann machte sie es sich in der Wohnstube mit einem neuen Buch bequem. Eine weitere Stunde verging, bevor sie hereinkamen.

„Mmm... Hermine muss zurück sein", hörte sie Harry sagen. „Sei nett, Malfoy."

Hermine hörte ihn grunzen: „Ich weiß, Harry." Sie lächelte dankbar.

„Ich frage mich, wo sie ist?", sagte Harry.

Hermine stand auf und ging hinaus. „Hi, Harry!", sagte sie strahlend und umarmte ihn. Sie ignorierte Malfoy und weigerte sich, ihn auch nur anzusehen. Sie setzte sich an den Tisch und unterhielt sich mit Harry, während sie aßen.

„Wie war es im Fuchsbau?", erkundigte er sich.

„Wunderbar. Alle waren da, selbst Percy, der Mistkerl. Er hat sich wirklich bemüht, aber Fred und George weigern sich, ihn zu akzeptieren, sogar nach all der Zeit. Sie waren ihm nie so nahe wie Molly oder Arthur oder selbst Bill und Charlie. Deshalb ist ihnen nicht danach, ihm zu verzeihen. Es tut Molly ungeheuer weh. Ginny hat versucht, nett zu sein, aber ihre Brüder fahren sie immer dafür an, dass sie mit ihm spricht. Es ist wirklich unangenehm."

„Ja, das ist schade. Ich meine, Percy ist immer ein Mistkerl gewesen, aber es ist schon ein Jahr her. Sie sollten loslassen und wieder eine Familie sein."

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Draco.

Hermine ignorierte ihn. Sie sah Harry an, der seufzte und Malfoy erzählte, wie Percy aus der Familie ausgetreten war nach Voldemorts Wiederauferstehung, dann von seiner Rückkehr vor einem Jahr.

„Oh."

„Ron und Ginny haben nach dir gefragt. Anscheinend bist du ein regelmäßiger Anblick im Fuchsbau und deine Abwesenheit wurde bemerkt und missbilligt."

„Hat Ginny meinen Brief bekommen?"

„Ja, gestern Abend. Sie hat aber mit niemanden darüber gesprochen und ich konnte schließlich nicht danach fragen."

„Wie geht's Molly und Arthur? Gibt es Neues von Remus und Tonks? Moody? Irgendwem?"

Hermine sah, wie Draco die Augen verdrehte. Ohne ihn anzuschauen, sagte sie: „So ist es eben, wenn man Freunde hat und Menschen, die sich um einen sorgen, Malfoy."

„Hermine!", rief Harry. Draco sagte nichts. Er stand auf und nahm seinen Teller nach draußen, um auf der Veranda zu essen. Harry blickte Hermine mit Mitleid in den Augen an. „Ich weiß, dass das unmöglich scheint. Aber wir sollten uns alle bemühen, höflich zueinander zu sein."

„Warum? Er ist es auch nicht."

„Doch, ist er. Er hat kein einziges gemeines Wort zu dir gesagt und du warst gerade eben furchtbar zu ihm."

„Ja, kein einziges gemeines Wort _heute Abend_."

„Hermine, er hat deine Eltern nicht erwähnt, um dich zu verletzen."

„Ach wirklich? Weißt du, was er gesagt hat?"

„Naja, nein, aber – "

„Dann weißt du nicht, _kannst_ du nicht wissen, warum er sie erwähnt hat. Nicht einmal ich weiß es! Ich kann nicht glauben, dass er den Nerv hatte, mit mir über sie zu reden."

„Hermine, ich habe meine Abneigung zu ihm abgelegt. Es war schwer, aber er hat es überraschenderweise leicht gemacht. Er hat nichts gesagt oder getan, um mich aufzuregen oder mich auf die Palme zu bringen. Warum sollte er das bei dir tun?"

„Weil er mich hasst!" Hermine brüllte nun. „Ich bin ein Schlammblut, der niedrigste Abschaum für ihn. Er hat meine _Eltern getötet_!"

Draco konnte sie von draußen hören und verlor seinen Appetit ziemlich rasch nach ihrem letzten Ausbruch. Er verließ die Veranda und spazierte zu der Klippe. Er schleuderte den Teller voller Essen mit all seiner Macht über die Klippe und sah zu, wie er in den Abgrund hinunterstürzte. Der Teller wurde von den krachenden Wellen verschluckt. Ein Teil von ihm wollte ebenfalls verschlungen werden. War es das wirklich wert? Tat er das Richtige? Natürlich tat er das, er hatte es schon eine lange Zeit geplant und er hatte viel Gelegenheit gehabt, es gut durchzudenken. Sie machte es ihm schwer, doch er hätte damit rechnen müssen. Das hatte er auch zu einem gewissen Ausmaß. Sie machte es nur noch schwerer, als er sich ausgemalt hatte. Der Tod ihrer Eltern traf sie mehr, als er erwartet hatte, doch es überraschte ihn nicht, dass er ihre Leidenschaft unterschätzt hatte. Er hatte nichts, das ihm genug am Herzen lag, als dass er es vermissen würde, wenn es ihm entrissen würde, mit Sicherheit nicht seine eigenen Eltern. Sie hatten nichts getan als ihn zu vergiften, seit er auf der Welt war. Sie hatten ihm nie Liebe oder auch nur Zuneigung zukommen lassen. Nur unmögliche Erwartung gefolgt von Enttäuschung, wenn er versagt hatte. Und er scheiterte stets daran, den Standards seines Vaters gerecht zu werden.

Keiner hatte sich jemals um ihn gesorgt, bis er _ihnen_ begegnet war. Er versuchte sich auszumalen, wie er sich fühlen würde, wenn _sie_ ihm entrissen würden. Und er konnte nur beginnen, Hermines Schmerz über den Verlust ihrer Eltern nachzuempfinden. Seine Verärgerung ihr gegenüber ließ etwas nach, obwohl er ihr immer noch grollen würde. Er musste es. Er konnte es nicht riskieren, weich zu werden, und er konnte es mit Sicherheit nicht riskieren, ihr zu nahe zu kommen.

Nach gefühlten Stunden wurde er sich bewusst, dass jemand in der Nähe stand.

„Hey, können wir reden?"

Er wandte sich um und sah Hermine ein paar Meter entfernt stehen. Sie knabberte auf ihrer Lippe herum.

„Was?", sagte er verständnislos.

Sie setzte sich ins Gras und sah ihn an, wartend. Er zuckte die Achseln und setzte sich an Ort und Stelle hin.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte sie.

Draco lachte fast auf, so überrascht war er. „Warum? Du hast doch gar nichts getan."

„Wenn wir zusammenarbeiten wollen, müssen wir – muss ich – zumindest höflich sein. Ich werde nicht mehr versuchen, dich zu verletzen."

„Das hast du nicht. Mich verletzt, meine ich." Es war eine Lüge und das wusste sie wahrscheinlich.

„Tja, ich wollte dich trotzdem nicht treffen. Ich werde es nicht noch mal versuchen. Wir werden wahrscheinlich immer noch kämpfen und streiten, aber ich werde nicht versuchen, dich absichtlich zu verletzen."

Er sagte nichts, immer noch verblüfft, dass _sie _sich bei _ihm _entschuldigte. Er hatte nichts für Entschuldigungen übrig. Es hieß, dass man Unrecht hatte, und er hatte nicht gerne Unrecht. In Wahrheit war es selten der Fall.

„Also, was denkst du?"

„Du hast Recht. Du musst höflicher zu mir sein."

Hermine starrte ungläubig seinen Hinterkopf an. Dann drehte er sich leicht, um sie anzuschauen, und sie sah ein kleines, verlegenes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. Ihre Anspannung wich und sie erwiderte langsam das Lächeln. Dann riss sie eine Handvoll Gras aus und bewarf ihn damit. „Trottel", sagte sie. In ihrer Stimme lag kaum etwas Boshaftigkeit.

Draco kehrte sich nur wieder dem Wasser zu.

„Gute Nacht, Malfoy", sagte sie und stand auf. Draco blieb an der Klippe und dachte, dass sich alles vielleicht doch zum Guten wenden würde. Dass sie vielleicht gut genug miteinander auskommen würden, um es durchzustehen, ohne sich gegenseitig umzubringen. Als er endlich hineinging, fand er Hermine schlafend auf der Veranda. Er deckte sie wieder mit seinem Umhang zu und ging ins Haus.

* * *

AN: Und nicht vergessen: Ich warte sehnsüchtig auf Reviews! ;)


	9. Neuseeland

**Kapitel 09 – Neuseeland**

In den nächsten zwei Wochen bekam Hermine die beiden Männer kaum zu Gesicht. Sie wachte auf, nachdem sie das Haus bereits für ihr Training verlassen hatten, aß allein Frühstück und ging dann zur Arbeit. Sie arbeitete ihre normalen Stunden ab und verbrachte anschließend vier oder fünf zusätzliche Stunden in der Ministeriumsbücherei, um an ihrer Aufgabe zu arbeiten. Dann kehrte sie zum Edge zurück, wo Essen für sie übrig gelassen worden war. Harry und Draco schliefen entweder schon oder waren draußen, wo, wusste sie nicht. Sie sah Draco nur ein Mal in den zwei Wochen.

Am zweiten Freitag hatte Hermine einen unerwarteten Besucher an ihrem Schreibtisch im Aurorenbüro.

„Guten Tag, Miss Granger", sagte eine freundliche Stimme mit irischem Akzent. Hermine sah von ihrer Arbeit auf, die Stirn noch gerunzelt von dem, was sie gerade gelesen hatte.

„Seamus! Hallo, wie geht's dir?", erkundigte sie sich, immer noch etwas abgelenkt.

„Mit geht's ganz gut, danke. Also, was hältst du von der Sache mit Harry? Es ist zwei Wochen her und niemand hat auch nur ein Wort gehört."

Hermine zwang sich zu einem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck. „Ich mache mir wirklich Sorgen. Ich hoffe nur, er ist okay, wo auch immer er ist."

„Es geht das Gerücht um, dass die Todesser ihn haben."

„Nein! Das ist nicht möglich! Sie würden prahlen und der ganzen Zaubererwelt verkünden, dass sie ihn haben. Oder noch schlimmer."

„Tja, das ist auf jeden Fall die beliebteste Theorie. Wie gehst du damit um?"

Wieder zwang sie sich dazu, aufgewühlt und erschüttert zu wirken. „Keine Ahnung, wir wissen einfach nicht, was wir tun sollen. Er hat mir oder Ron nicht geschrieben, nicht einmal dem Orden. Alles, was wir tun können, ist uns vorzuarbeiten. Wir haben keinen Grund, jetzt in Panik auszubrechen, und es würde niemandem helfen."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Mann, warum Potter? Es ist nicht fair."

„Nein, das ist es nicht." Hermine begann, ihre Sachen zusammenzupacken.

„Sag mal, Hermine, ich habe mich gefragt... falls du keine Pläne morgen Abend hast, würdest du, äh, mit mir zu Abend essen?"

Sie war erstaunt von seiner Frage und starrte ihn für einen Augenblick nur an, bevor sie sich sammelte. Bat er sie gerade um ein Date? Was sollte sie tun? Es konnte wirklich nicht schaden, oder? Schließlich war er ein Freund. Sicherlich war es nur ein platonisches Abendessen. Es konnte nicht schaden.

„Das klingt gut, Seamus. Kommt Dean mit?", fragte sie in der Hoffnung, herausfinden zu können, ob das Abendessen als Date gemeint war. Sie begann, zum Aufzug zu gehen.

Er blickte verlegen drein und grinste schief. „Nun, äh, nein. Ich habe ihn nicht gefragt, aber wenn du willst, kann ich es nachholen."

„Nein, nein, Abendessen mit dir klingt super. Um welche Zeit?"

„Äh, sechs Uhr?"

„Perfekt."

„Soll ich dich bei dir zu Hause abholen?"

Nun, es klingt nach einem Date, dachte sie. „Nein, ich habe morgen vor, zur Arbeit zu kommen. Jetzt wo Harry fort ist, gibt es eine Menge zusätzliche Arbeit und ich hinke hinterher. Wie wär's, wenn wir uns irgendwo treffen?"

„Okay. Es gibt einen Muggle- Ort ein paar Blocks weiter, den ich schon immer mal ausprobieren wollte. Wie klingt das?"

„Großartig. Ich wusste nicht, dass du auch bei Muggle isst."

„Hey, wenn das Essen gut ist, ist mir egal, wie es zubereitet worden ist." Er lächelte sie warm an.

Sie lachte. „Ganz meine Rede!"

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir uns hier treffen und dann zu Fuß zu dem Café gehen. Ich bin nämlich nicht sicher, wie ich dir den Weg beschreiben soll."

„Das klingt gut. Wir treffen uns hier, in der Lobby um sechs?"

Seamus nickte. „Ja. Ähm, Hermine?" Sie hielten an. „Willst du, dass es ein Date wird?" Er beobachtete sie, als sie keine Reaktion zeigte, und fuhr dann fort, ziemlich hastig: „So habe ich es nämlich gemeint. Aber wenn du es nicht willst, können wir als Freunde gehen. Aber falls du doch, du weißt schon, es drauf ankommen lassen willst, dann kannst du auf mich zählen."

Sie lächelte. „Seamus, ein Date klingt wunderbar. Obwohl ich nichts versprechen kann. Ich bin im Augenblick sehr abgelenkt, wo Harry verschwunden und nichts von ihm zu hören ist... ich fürchte, ich werde dir eine ziemlich langweilige Gesellschaft sein."

„Unsinn, unmöglich", erwiderte Seamus, dessen Atemzüge wieder normal gingen. Sie war am Apparierpunkt angekommen und hielt an. Er blieb auch stehen und lächelte sie an, bevor er sich verabschiedete und disapparierte. Hermine seufzte und disapparierte ebenfalls.

*

Hermine sah weder Harry noch Draco an diesem Abend und ging mit einem einsamen Gefühl zu Bett. Dass Seamus sie um ein Date bitten würde, war vollkommen unerwartet gewesen. Sie sprachen selten miteinander, wenn sie sich bei der Arbeit begegneten, nur ein freundliches Winken und Lächeln im Vorbeigehen. Er war einer von Harrys Zimmergenossen in Hogwarts gewesen, ein akzeptabler Schüler und guter Gryffindor. Aus irgendeinem Grund rief Seamus' Bitte nach einem Date in ihr ein einsames Gefühl hervor. Das, was einer Beziehung am nächsten kam und sie sich leisten konnte, war eine Bekanntschaft bei der Arbeit.

Doch wenn sie wirklich darüber nachdachte, musste sie sich eingestehen, dass sie im letzten Jahr viele Gelegenheiten von sich gewiesen hatte, weil sie entschlossen gewesen war, Harry bei seinem Kampf zu helfen. Dann konnte sie all die Traurigkeit und Hoffnungslosigkeit hinter sich lassen, die von dem Krieg verursacht worden waren, um wirklich leben zu können. Für sich selbst. Dann dachte sie daran, dass selbst Harry sich geweigert hatte zu warten. Er hatte Ginny geheiratet, ohne einer Menschenseele bescheid zu sagen (und doch war es Malfoy irgendwie bekannt), im Wissen, dass er vor dem Ende sterben konnte.

Oder höchstwahrscheinlich am Ende. Denn wenn Harry und Voldemort einander bekämpften, würde der Ausgang die Welt verändern. Die einzige Frage war: Würde es gut oder böse enden? Wie konnte sie auch nur an Romantik oder sogar Liebe denken, wenn es so viel Schmerz und Leid auf der Welt gab? Todesser attackierten und töteten nach Belieben, Muggle und Zauberer gleichermaßen. Gab es überhaupt Liebe auf der Welt? Oder war es nur ein Schatten von Liebe, ein Kampf, der Dunkelheit zu entfliehen, selbst wenn nur für einen Moment? Sie war sich nicht sicher, doch sie spürte, dass andere Dinge zuerst kommen mussten. Es war Teil ihrer Freundschaft mit Harry Potter. Andere konnten mit dem Anschein von Normalität weitermachen, lieben und lachen, doch sie musste stark und beständig bleiben, für ihn. Er konnte es sich nicht leisten, dass sie die Emotionen so wechselte wie Lavender Brown Lippenstifte.

Hermine hatte es akzeptiert und ihren Frieden damit gefunden. Frieden, der von dem Wissen kam, dass ihr Platz in der Welt an Harrys Seite war. Sie würde für ihn und mit ihm kämpfen bis zum bitteren Ende. Dann, wenn sie beide überlebten, würde sie frisch anfangen, die Bruchstücke aufsammeln und sich mit der Vision ihres Lebens vorwärtsbewegen.

Trotz der Erinnerung an ihren Freund und an alles, das sie durchgestanden hatten, seit er und Ron sie vor einem Riesentroll gerettet hatten, fühlte sie sich immer noch einsam. Es gab einen Teil ihres Herzens, der fehlte, der nie gefüllt worden war und niemals gefüllt werden konnte mit allen Freunden auf der Welt oder allen Bücher oder allem Wissen, das sie jemals erlangen konnte. Sie schlief ein, mit den Gedanken bei dem Loch, das nur zu wachsen schien, während die Zeit verging.

*

Am nächsten Morgen gestattete Hermine sich selbst, länger als üblich im Bett zu bleiben. Ihre Gedanken von der vorigen Nacht lagen ihr immer noch schwer auf dem Herzen. Sie zog sich an und blickte aus dem Fenster. Was sie sah, machte ihr das Herz wieder leichter, und Tränen sprangen in ihre Augen, als sie auf die Szenerie vor ihr schaute.

Die Sonne schien strahlend auf das Wasser und auf der Wasseroberfläche befanden sich Dutzende von bunten Segelbooten. Es war ein kleiner Blick auf eine Welt, in der es keinen Voldemort gab, keinen Krieg, keine Todesser, keine Tötungsflüche. Eine kleine Erinnerung daran, dass die Welt wunderbar sein konnte, selbst in all der Dunkelheit. Licht folgt stets der Nacht. Die Welt würde diesen Krieg durchstehen und wieder atmen. Sie lächelte und ging zu dem Schrank, der ihre Roben von Malfoy enthielt. Mit einem winzigen Hüpfer entschied sie, eins der Kleider zu ihrem Date mit Seamus anzuziehen. Schließlich schien die Sonne und die Welt war schön.

Hermine sammelte ihre Sachen zusammen, die sie in ihrer Tasche zur Arbeit trug, und ging nach unten, um zu frühstücken, leise vor sich hin summend. Harry saß am Küchentisch und sah von seiner Zeitung auf, als sie eintrat.

„Hermine, wow, du siehst gut aus", sagte er lächelnd.

Sie erwiderte das Lächeln und erwiderte: „Ich habe heute Abend ein Date."

Harrys Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung und Belustigung. „Wirklich? Ein Date? Mit wem?"

„Mit einem Angestellten in der Abteilung für Magische Spiele und Sportarten." Harry wartete erwartungsvoll auf den Namen. „Seamus", verriet sie schließlich, leicht lächelnd.

„Wow, ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass er auf dich steht."

„Tja, es ist Teil meiner Arbeit, meine Mitarbeiter besser kennen zu lernen", sagte sie augenzwinkernd, „ich erledige nur meinen Job."

„Wann triffst du dich mit ihm?"

„Heute nach der Arbeit", antwortete sie. Sie setzte sich und tat sich Essen auf, das Harry zubereitet hatte.

„Du gehst heute zur Arbeit?", fragte er.

„Ja."

„Naja, du musst nicht."

Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Warum nicht?"

„Malfoy hat sich gedacht, wir sollten uns einen Tag freinehmen."

„Oh", sagte sie abwesend. „Wo ist er überhaupt?"

Harry zuckte die Achseln. „Ist noch nicht heruntergekommen. Also, Hermine, was willst du heute unternehmen?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Ich hatte keine Zeit, darüber nachzudenken."

„Möchtest du verreisen? Irgendwohin Exotisches vielleicht?"

„Also, das klingt wirklich toll, aber – "

„Wunderbar!", rief er, „dann also nach Neuseeland!"

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Aber Harry, ich dachte, du könntest nicht von hier weg!"

„Oh, nein, kann ich auch nicht. Ich werde hier bleiben", sagte er und nahm hastig einen Bissen.

„Aber – dann – was?"

„Oh, du wirst mit Malfoy gehen." Er duckte sich instinktiv, da er sicher war, dass sie irgendetwas nach ihm werfen würde – Gabel, Schüssel, Fluch.

Als er sie wieder ansah, starrte sie ihn einfach nur an, als wäre ihm ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen.

„Hermine?"

„Nie im Leben werde ich irgendwohin mit ihm gehen!"

„Morgen, ihr beiden", erklang _seine_ Stimme.

„Malfoy", sagte Harry und nahm wieder einen Bissen.

„Aargh!", kreischte Hermine.

Malfoy hob eine Augenbraue, während er sich am Essen gütlich tat. „Wutbewältigungsprobleme, Granger? Du solltest dir damit wirklich helfen lassen." Er bemerkte jedoch, dass sie eines der Kleider von ihm trug. Es erfreute ihn.

„Sagt Harry die Wahrheit? Du erwartest, dass ich heute mir dir über die Erdkugel galoppiere?"

Er setzte sich und sagte, als kommentierte er das Wetter: „Ja. Ich habe eine Verabredung und du musst mitkommen."

„Habe ich eine Wahl?", fragte sie.

Er zuckte die Schultern. „Ja, natürlich. Aber es ist äußerst wichtig, dass du mich begleitest. Und ich versichere dir, dass es sehr viel interessanter werden wird, als den ganzen Tag hier herumzusitzen."

„Ich könnte zur Arbeit gehen."

„Oder mit mir nach Neuseeland kommen."

„Lieber sterbe ich", erwiderte sie und ließ ihr Besteck geräuschvoll auf ihren Teller fallen.

„Wie du willst", sagte er achselzuckend. Er beendete seinen Haferbrei ohne ein weiteres Wort. Hermine stürmte in ihr Zimmer und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu.

Nach ein paar Minuten in Schweigen sagte Harry: „Das ist ja gut gelaufen." Dann stand er auf und füllte Wasser in seine Schale.

„Denkst du, sie wird mitkommen?", fragte Draco.

„Ja. Gib ihr etwas Zeit, zu dem Entschluss zu kommen, dass es etwas ist, das sie tun will, anstatt etwas, was du von ihr verlangst. Etwa 10 Minuten sollten reichen."

„Die sind schon fast vergangen."

„Dann solltest du dich besser fertig machen zum Gehen."

Sie hörten eine Tür im oberen Stock zuknallen und schwere Schritte auf der Treppe.

„Na schön", sagte sie. „Aber wir brechen jetzt auf." Sie ging nach draußen und wartete auf der Vordertreppe.

Draco lächelte Harry zu. „Du bist gut." Dann gesellte er sich zu Hermine.

„Unglücklicherweise, Granger, werde ich deinen Arm nehmen müssen, da du nicht weißt, wohin wir gehen."

Sie verdrehte die Augen und steckte ihren Arm aus. Er stellte sicher, dass er keinen Kontakt zu ihrer Haut hatte und apparierte mit ihr fort.

*

Sie landeten am Meer, wo die Sonne etwa eine Stunde davon entfernt war unterzugehen. Für einen Moment glaubte Hermine, dass das Dracos Vorstellung von einem kranken Scherz war – ein romantischer Sonnenuntergang? Was hatte er sich dabei gedacht?

„Äh, Granger, komm bitte mit mir." Sie folgte ihm, angewidert von sich selbst, dass sie überhaupt angenommen hatte, er wisse, wie Romantik aussehen könnte.

Sie liefen die Straße eines kleinen, am Strand gelegenen Dorfes hinunter. Ihr gefielen die Läden und lächelnden Einwohner, die es nicht wirklich eilig hatten. Einige winkten sogar. Sie sah zu Malfoy, dessen Haar nun schwarz war.

„Du siehst... annehmbar aus", sagte er.

„Hübsch, Malfoy, man sagt hübsch." Sie wartete auf eine Erwiderung, erhielt jedoch keine. „Ich muss um sechs zurück sein."

„Warum?"

„Ich habe ein Date."

Er versteifte sich und sagte: „Wie nett. Wer ist denn der Glückliche?"

„Seamus. Finnigan. Erinnerst du dich noch an ihn?"

„Irischer Gryffindor? Braunes Haar, nicht allzu gut in der Schule, vor allem in Zaubertränke?"

„Ja."

„Nö." Sie schnaubte. Er führte sie zu einem Restaurant mit Blick aufs Wasser.

„Deine Verabredung ist hier?", erkundigte sie sich.

„Ja." Sie setzten sich an einen Tisch und bekamen die Speisekarte vorgelegt. Hermine besah sich ihre kurz und entschied sich für ein Fischmenü. Malfoy betrachtete immer noch seine Karte – oder doch nicht? Er gab vor, sie zu lesen. Gerade in dem Moment trat ein Paar mittleren Alters ein und setzte sich nach draußen. Malfoy beobachtete sie genau. Als Hermine sich zu ihnen umdrehte, sah sie nichts besonders Interessantes, das seine Aufmerksamkeit erweckt haben könnte. Der Kellner kam und nahm ihre Bestellungen auf.

„Das ist ein Muggle- Restaurant, Malfoy."

„Ich weiß, Granger. Aber danke, dass du es mir sagst. Du wirst feststellen, dass unsere Aufmachung keine ungewünschte Aufmerksamkeit erregt hat. Sie ist so verzaubert worden, dass sie wie Muggle- Kleidung erscheint. Ich tue mein Bestes, um Probleme vorauszusehen und sie zu vermeiden." Er nahm einen Schluck von seinem Wasser und blickte aus dem Fenster.

„Seit wann weißt du etwas über Muggle?"

Er verdrehte die Augen. „Ich weiß eine ganze Menge."

Sie überkam allmählich der Frust. Er hatte sie hergeschleift und darauf beharrt, dass er ihre Anwesenheit erwünschte, und nun wollte er sich noch nicht einmal mit ihr unterhalten. Sie verschränkte die Arme und schwieg. Es verärgerte sie, wie wenig ihn das Schweigen zu stören schien, und wurde an ihre Fahrt nach Azkaban erinnert. Es schien ihr eine Ewigkeit her zu sein. Schließlich kam das Essen und sie hatten noch immer nicht wieder geredet.

Hermine betrachtete ihr Menü: Geschwärztes Kahawai mit Spargelspitzen in einer Cremesoße, Knoblauch und Kräuterkartoffeln. Es duftete köstlich und ihr Magen knurrte leicht, bevor sie ihre Gabel in die Hand nahm. Der erste Bissen war unglaublich. Der Fisch war saftig und voller Geschmack. Es war bei weitem die beste Mahlzeit, die sie seit langer Zeit eingenommen hatte. Sie sah zu Malfoy hoch. Er beobachtete sie mit einem erheiterten Gesichtsausdruck. Er hatte noch nicht mit seinem Essen begonnen.

Sie sah ihn finster an und schaute auf seinen Teller – Filet mit Broccoli. Es sah köstlich aus.

„Fängst du irgendwann noch an zu essen, Malfoy?"

Er feixte. „Natürlich. Es macht mir nur Spaß, dich essen zu sehen."

Ihr Blick wurde noch düsterer. „Nun, lass es. Iss."

Er gluckste und nahm einen Bissen. „Also, Granger, wie läuft die Arbeit?"

„Was geht dich das an?", keifte sie.

Er betrachtete sie kühl. „Nichts. Ich hatte nur den Eindruck, dass dir die Stille nicht behagt. Deshalb habe ich versucht, dich davon zu erlösen."

„Tja, jetzt da wir sprechen, stelle ich fest, dass ich die Stille vorziehe."

Er gluckste wieder. Oh, diese Seite an ihm trieb sie zur Weißglut. Er war so selbstsicher und großspurig, dass sie vor Frustration schreien wollte. Sie hasste es, dass er etwas wusste und sie nicht, nämlich weshalb sie hier waren. Sie vermutete, dass sie eine Rolle zu spielen hatte. Welch anderer Grund konnte es geben, sie über die Erdkugel zu schleifen, um mit ihm zu Abend zu essen? Sicherlich nicht um ihre Gesellschaft zu genießen. Selbst durch diese arrogante Maske konnte sie erkennen, dass er sich in ihrer Gesellschaft nicht wohlfühlte.

Ein paar Minuten vergingen in angestrengtem Schweigen. Dann sprach er wieder. „Meine Arbeit geht gut voran, danke der Nachfrage."

Hermine funkelte ihn an. Er lächelte leicht und kaute, bevor er das Essen hinunterschluckte. Als hätte er keine einzige Sorge auf der Welt. So viele Gesichter, so viele Masken. Welcher war der echte Malfoy? Gab es tatsächlich ein wahres Gesicht, ein Teil von ihm, der echt war? Wusste er überhaupt selbst, welcher es war?

Im Augenblick trug er eine schwarze Haarfarbe, die ihn verstörend blass erscheinen ließ, beinahe kränklich.

„Warum ist dein Haar schwarz?", wollte sie wissen.

„Ich werde auch hier gesucht, weißt du. Ich werde so ziemlich überall gesucht. Aber sie schauen immer nach dem typischen Malfoy- Haar. In England würde es niemanden, der wirklich nach mir fahndet, täuschen, wenn ich einfach meine Haar- und Augenfarbe ändere. Aber hier reicht es aus."

Hermine sah in seine Augen und runzelte die Stirn. „Sie sind blau", sagte sie.

„Sehr gut", erwiderte er sarkastisch. „Ausgezeichnete Beobachtung."

„Aber sind sie das nicht immer?"

Draco setzte eine verletzte Miene auf. „Oh, Granger, du weißt nicht, was meine Augenfarbe ist? Ich bin so getroffen!" Er nahm lässig einen weiteren Bissen von seinem Steak und zeigt ihr so, dass ihm nichts weniger ausmachen könnte als ihre mangelnde Beobachtung.

Hermines Gesicht verfinsterte sich und sie aß weiter. Doch sie konnte nicht anders als sich zu fragen, welche Farbe sie in Wirklichkeit hatten. Sie versuchte, sich an eine Zeit zu entsinnen, da sie ihm in die Augen gesehen hatte, und während seiner Zeit in Azkaban hatte es viele solcher Gelegenheiten gegeben. Doch sie konnte sich nicht an die Farbe seiner Augen erinnern. Alles, was sie noch wusste, war der Wirbelsturm an Emotionen – Furcht, Zorn, Hass, Erwartung – den sie in ihnen gesehen hatte. Sogar das eine Mal, da er ihr gestattet hatte, ihm tief in die Augen zu sehen, konnte sie sich nicht daran erinnern.

„Wie ist der Fisch?" Hermine wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als Draco seine Hand zu ihr streckte, um einen Bissen von ihrem Teller zu nehmen. Sie stach seine Hand mit ihrer Gabel, ohne sich die Mühe zu machen, sachte vorzugehen. „Au!", sagte er. Er zog seinen Arm zurück und funkelte sie an.

„Iss dein eigenes Essen."

„Tsk, tsk, Granger. Schließlich bezahle ich das Essen. Und wenn ich dein Essen probieren will, dann werde ich es auch." Er langte wieder über den Tisch und diesmal ließ Hermine ihn gewähren, obwohl sie ihn unbarmherzig anfunkelte, um ihm zu versichern, dass sie keineswegs glücklich darüber war. Er steckte den Bissen in seinen Mund und konzentrierte sich auf den Geschmack des Fisches, während er kaute. „Er ist gut. Besser als meins. Ich schätze, du hast das Essen gewonnen, Granger."

Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Das Essen gewonnen?"

„Ja. Deine Wahl ist besser als meine. Möchtest du meins probieren und dir deine eigene Meinung bilden? Du bist schließlich immer so eifrig beim Teilen."

Hermine wollte sein Steak tatsächlich kosten. Es war die teuerste Speise auf der Karte, so dass es mit Sicherheit gut war, und es fiel ihr schwer zu glauben, dass ihr Fisch besser war. Doch sie wollte nicht von seinem Teller essen. Das war zu – vertraut.

„Ja, bitte. Würdest du mir ein Stück abschneiden und mir herüberreichen?"

Er warf ihr einen spöttischen Blick zu und kam dann ihrer Bitte nach. Er reichte ihr seine Gabel und sie legte das Stück Fleisch auf ihren Teller, bevor sie ihm seine Gabel zurückgab. Sie stach das Fleisch mit ihrer eigenen Gabel auf und steckte es in ihren Mund. Es war vollkommen. Vollkommen gewürzt, vollkommen gekocht, vollkommen köstlich. Er war verrückt. Das Filet war bei weitem die bessere Wahl.

„Und?", fragte er.

„Dein Essen ist besser."

Er lächelte, beinahe ein echtes Lächeln. „Wieder sind wir nicht einer Meinung."

„So sollte es doch auch sein, nicht wahr?", keifte sie.

Draco seufzte. Er wollte dieses Abendessen so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen. „Also, Granger. Erzähl mir etwas über dich."

„Was denn zum Beispiel?", fragte sie.

„Ich weiß nicht. Etwas, das ich noch nicht weiß."

„Du weißt nichts über mich."

Draco korrigierte sie beinahe, doch das würde einen Teil von ihm offenlegen, den preiszugeben er nicht bereit war. Wahrscheinlich würde er es niemals wollen, aber er würde es tun müssen, letztendlich.

„Dann bitte", sagte er freundlich, „klär mich auf."

„Was würdest du gerne wissen?"

„Ich weiß nicht, etwas. Irgendwas. Deine Entscheidung."

„Meine Lieblingsbuch ist _Stolz und Vorurteil _von Jane Austen."

Er verdrehte die Augen. „Wundervoll. Wirklich informativ."

„Was ist deins?"

„Was lässt dich denken, dass ich Bücher mag?"

„Weil du immer liest, wenn du nichts anderes zu tun hast."

„Eigentlich habe ich nicht wirklich eins."

„Wie kannst du kein Lieblingsbuch haben?"

Er zuckte die Achseln. „Ich weiß nicht, es ist einfach so. Ich mag Bücher über Dunkle Künste und Dunkle Zauberer und welche, in denen die guten Kerle in den Schlamm geschubst werden."

Hermine funkelte ihn an und nahm sich vor, den Rest des Tages nicht mehr mit ihm zu sprechen.

Draco, der nichts von Hermines Entschluss wusste, sprach wieder mit ihr: „Also, heute Abend ist dein erstes Date mit Finnigan?"

Prompt vergaß Hermine ihren Vorsatz, der gerade mal 30 Sekunden angedauert hatte, als sie aufbrauste. „Das geht dich nichts an", keifte sie. „Wann ist überhaupt deine Verabredung? Ich will gehen."

„Aber du siehst wundervoll aus, wenn du jammerst", sagte er ohne ein Anzeichen von Belustigung in seiner Stimme, nur Wut, was ihn selbst überraschte. Sie stierte ihn weiter an.

„Hermine, ich bemühe mich nur, eine freundliche Unterhaltung zu führen, und du tust alles andere als das."

Ihr fiel beinahe die Kieferlade herab, als er ihren Namen benutzte, doch sie hielt ihr Gesicht völlig unter Kontrolle. „Freundlich?" Sie zwang sich zu einem Lachen. „Du? Du würdest nicht wissen, wie eine freundliche Unterhaltung aussieht, selbst wenn sie durch diesen Raum hüpfen würde mit einem riesigen Schild, auf dem steht: `Das ist eine freundliche Unterhaltung!´ Weißt du überhaupt, was das bedeutet? Denn wenn das dein Versuch zu einer freundlichen Unterhaltung ist, dann muss ich mich wirklich wundern."

Seine Augen blitzten. Sie feixte, froh, dass sie ihm endlich diese arrogante Miene vom Gesicht hatte wischen können.

„Ja, ich weiß, was freundlich ist, obwohl ich, ehrlich gesagt, mehr vertraut mit Unerfreulichem bin. So wie jetzt zum Beispiel."

„Du bist unerträglich."

„Und da dachte ich doch tatsächlich, dass wir uns langsam etwas verstehen würden", sagte er. Er konnte kaum den Drang unterdrücken, sich gehen zu lassen und sie anzubrüllen.

„Uns verstehen? Wir beide? Lieber würde ich mich an einen Knallrümpfigen Kröter verfüttern lassen. Du bist ein bösartiger, skrupelloser, leerer Mann, Malfoy", zischte sie.

Es gab keine Zügelung seiner Zunge mehr, als er antwortete: „Und du bist ein lästiges, jämmerliches, verwöhntes kleines Mädchen, das sich für etwas Besseres hält, nur weil sie die ganze Zeit ihre Nase in Bücher steckt. Potter und Weasel geben deinen Wünschen immer nach, nicht wahr? Tja, lass dir eins sagen – ich werde es niemals tun. Also halt endlich die Klappe und hör auf, darüber rumzujammern, wie gemein ich bin oder wie unfair ich mich verhalte. Ich könnte sehr viel schlimmer sein."

Der Blick, den Hermine ihrem Speisegenossen zuwarf, hätte Harry und Ron auf der Stelle dazu gebracht, um ihre Vergebung zu betteln, doch Draco wirkte lediglich gelangweilt.

„Ich gehe", keifte sie. Sie warf ihre Serviette auf den Tisch und stand auf, um an ihm vorbeizuschreiten. Er packte sie am Arm.

„Noch nicht", zischte er und schob sie energisch zu ihrem Stuhl zurück, obwohl er achtgab, ihr nicht wehzutun.

Hermine schäumte. Sie wollte ihn verletzen, heftig und wiederholt. Doch wie? Sie sah sich im Raum um und suchte nach Inspiration. Ihr Blick fiel auf einen Weinständer, dann auf den Kellner. Sie begann, boshaft zu lächeln. Draco gefiel der Ausdruck in ihren Augen ganz und gar nicht.

„Ich bin gleich wieder da", sagte er und stand auf. Sie ignorierte ihn, als er sich von ihrem Tisch entfernte, beobachtete ihn aber dabei, wie er nach draußen zu dem Paar trat, das vorhin gekommen war. Sie versuchte zu lauschen, doch er blockte sie mit Leichtigkeit aus. Sie konnte nur zuschauen und was sie sah, ließ sie beinahe vom Stuhl fallen.

*

Draco ging langsam hinaus und zwang seine Nerven und sein Temperament zur Ruhe, bevor er sprach. Als seine Atemzüge sich beträchtlich verlangsamt hatten, näherte er sich dem Mann und der Frau, die kurz nach ihm und Hermine eingetreten waren.

„Hallo!", sagte Draco, aufrichtig lächelnd. Die Frau stand auf und umarmte ihn liebevoll. Der Mann schüttelte ihm die Hand.

„Draco", sagte die Frau. „Wie geht's dir?"

„Mir geht's – gut. Und euch?"

„So viel besser, nun da wir Hermine gesehen haben."

Draco fuhr sich mit einer Hand durchs Haar. „Was das betrifft... tut mir leid, dass ich so barsch mit ihr gesprochen habe. Sie und ich – tja, ich denke, es ist offensichtlich, dass wir uns nicht gerade gut verstehen."

„Ich denke, das ist eine gewaltige Untertreibung", sagte der Mann. Er lächelte warm.

„Wie geht es ihr?", erkundigte die Frau sich.

„Abgesehen davon, dass es sie furchtbar ärgert, hier mit mir zu sein, geht es ihr gut. Es tut mir leid, dass ich sie nicht dazu bringen konnte, mehr von ihrem Leben zu erzählen. Ich bin nicht sehr gut im Smalltalk."

„Es ist okay, Sohn", sagte die Frau. „Das verstehen wir."

„Wie geht es mit deinem Plan voran?", fragte der Mann.

„Alles läuft nach Plan. Es ist aber noch sehr früh. Es gibt vieles, das schief gehen könnte, aber ich bin zuversichtlich, dass wir es bewältigen und unser Ziel erreichen können."

„Erzähl uns bitte mehr von Hermine."

Draco setzte sich zu dem Paar. „Okay, sie arbeitet immer noch im Ministerium. Sie ist sehr gut in dem, was sie tut. Sie macht ekelhaftes Rührei, sie liest immer noch unersättlich und sie wirft sich immer noch mit Feuereifer in alles, das sie tut. Sie ist glücklich, Harry zu helfen, aber ihr gefällt die Tatsache nicht, dass sie gleichzeitig mir hilft. Sie vermisst Ron und Ginny und wünscht sich, die beiden könnten ebenfalls von unserem Plan wissen."

„Und sie hat ein Date heute Abend?", fragte die Frau.

„Ja, scheinbar."

„Was denkst du darüber?", erkundigte sie sich.

Er kniff die Lippen zusammen und knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Es ist mir wirklich egal."

„Ah ja", machte der Mann grinsend.

„Liebst du sie?", fragte die Frau.

Draco musste seinen Kopf schütteln, im Glauben, sich verhört zu haben. „Sorry, was hast du gerade gesagt?"

„Liebst du sie?", wiederholte sie.

Als er die Frage ein zweites Mal hörte, entschied er, dass sein Gehör doch in bester Ordnung war, aber dass die Frau, die ihm gegenübersaß, ihren Verstand verloren haben musste. „Tut mir leid, aber sie _lieben_? Bist du verrückt? Wie kannst du das überhaupt fragen? Du hast uns doch gehört!"

Sie lächelte, jenes nervige Lächeln, das nur eine Mutter aufsetzen konnte, und sagte: „Ja, das habe ich."

Draco seufzte und legte seinen Kopf in die Hände. „Wie könnte ich sie lieben? Ich weiß nicht einmal, was Liebe ist. Ich weiß nicht einmal, wer sie ist."

„Die Wahrheit braucht Zeit, Draco."

„Die Wahrheit", gluckste er. „Die Wahrheit wird sie mich mehr hassen lassen, als sie es sowieso schon tut."

„Aber sie wird dir verzeihen", sagte die Frau und legte sanft ihre Hand auf seinen Arm.

Er fuhr sich wieder abwesend mit der Hand durchs Haar. „Ich weiß nicht. Sie ist so stur. Sie ist so wütend. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie mir jemals vergeben kann. Vielleicht in 20 Jahren..." Er stellte sich vor, wie sie an die Tür seines kleinen Insellandhauses klopfte, einen Kuchen in der Hand, ein breites Lächeln auf dem Gesicht... einen Ring am Finger, Kinder im Schlepptau... „Aber sie hat Feuer in ihr. Sie ist völlig – " Was? Gab es überhaupt ein Wort, das sie beschreiben konnte? Er schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, es war eine ganze Menge nötig. „ – sie ist ein ganzer Haufen von Sachen."

Der Mann lachte. „Das ist Hermine, wie sie leibt und lebt."

„Bitte hab Geduld mit ihr", bat die Frau.

„Das werde ich. Und wenn es euch nichts ausmacht, könntet ihr sie bitten, das gleiche zu tun?" Das Paar lachte. „Tja, ich sollte zurückgehen", sagte er, obwohl ihm vor dem Augenblick graute, da er diese beiden Menschen verlassen und in die harte Welt der Realität zurückkehren musste. „Möchtet ihr uns weiter zuhören? Vielleicht wird sie offener."

„Bitte", sagte die Frau. Sie stand auf, um ihn noch mal zu umarmen. „Und Draco, du weißt, dass wir dich lieben."

Er lächelte wieder, dasselbe aufrichtige Lächeln, das er nur für sie reserviert hatte. Er nickte und wandte sich um, um wieder hineinzugehen. Er fühlte sich an der Spitze der Welt, als er langsam zum Tisch zurückging. Sein Herz, mit dem er erst vor Kurzem Bekanntschaft gemacht hatte, fühlte sich leichter als je zuvor.

Hermine saß an ihrem Tisch und wirkte ein wenig zu zufrieden mit sich selbst und nur einen Hauch nervös. Draco wurde auf der Stelle wachsam. Er setzte sich und beobachtete sie aufmerksam.

Sie lächelte, ein Lächeln, das gezwungen wirkte, und sagte: „Hallo. Willkommen zurück." Etwas in ihrem Tonfall war kalt wie Eis. Er schauderte. „War das deine Verabredung?", erkundigte sie sich, wieder zu gezwungen, um echt zu sein. Er nickte, während jeder Nerv in seinem Körper nach Erlösung von der Anspannung schrie. „Ich habe Nachtisch bestellt."

Er stieß einen Atemzug aus und lachte beinahe vor Erleichterung. „Oh, das ist in Ordnung."

„Für alle im Restaurant." Dracos Lachen erstarb in seiner Kehle und er starrte sie an. „Und eine Flasche Wein für jeden Tisch." Seine Kieferlade fiel herab. „Und zwei für unseren Tisch. Ich will nicht teilen müssen." Sie lächelte ihn voller Abscheu an und begann, ihren Nachtisch zu verzehren, einen kremigen Schokoladenkuchen mit Fudge und Himbeeren. Sie hatte für ihn einen Schokoladenstreusel- Cookie mit einem einzelnen Klecks Creme darauf bestellt.

Draco konnte kaum sprechen. „W- Warum? Wie?"

Sie winkte ab, als wäre es nichts. „Oh, du brauchst mir nicht zu danken, Malfoy. Ich weiß, dass du es dir leisten kannst." Sie wandte sich glücklich wieder ihrem Nachtisch zu und ließ sich jeden Bissen auf der Zunge zergehen.

Draco sah auf seinen Cookie hinab. Ein Teil von ihm wollte ihr den Hals umdrehen und damit seinen ganzen Plan zum Fenster rauswerfen. Der andere Teil von ihm drohte laut aufzulachen. Er lächelte seinen Cookie und dessen erbärmlichen Klecks Creme an. „Der war gut, Granger", sagte er. Er nahm seine Gabel in die Hand und aß die Creme vom Cookie auf.

Hermine musterte ihn, während die Erregung über ihre Tat verblasste. Er lächelte nur und – war das eine Art Kompliment? Sie hatte fest erwartet, dass er brüllen und einen Aufstand veranstalten würde, doch stattdessen saß er einfach dort und genoss offensichtlich seinen Cookie. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du bist – so – merkwürdig und verwirrend, Malfoy."

„Danke", sagte er und schob sich den letzten Bissen in den Mund. Der Cookie war nicht sehr groß gewesen.

Sie sah zu, wie er seine Gabel auf den Teller legte und nach dem Wein griff. Er goss sich selbst ein und dann ihr.

„Prost", sagte er und nippte dann langsam von seinem Glas.

„Malfoy. Diese Menschen dort draußen – du sahst tatsächlich glücklich aus, oder zufrieden oder was auch immer nötig ist, um dich zum Lächeln zu bringen. Hat mein ganzes Bild von dir über den Haufen geworfen."

„Tut mir ja sehr leid.

Sie kicherte. „Wer sind sie?"

„Und warum sollte ich dir das verraten?"

„Sie sind ganz sicher nicht deine Eltern", sagte sie in der Hoffnung, Informationen aus ihm herauszukitzeln. Eine Aufgabe, in der sie bisher ziemlich erfolglos gewesen war.

Draco verwandelte sich stattdessen wieder in die grobe Person zurück, die er vor seinem Treffen gewesen war. „Nur dass ich mich vollkommen klar ausdrücke: Sprich nie wieder von meinen Eltern, hast du verstanden?" Er brüllte sie nicht an, doch sein Tonfall war hart, so verbissen, dass sie das Gefühl hatte, als würde er ihren Magen herausreißen und vor ihr auseinanderschneiden. Sie hatte Angst vor ihm, genau jetzt, in diesem Augenblick. Nur in dem Wagen nach Azkaban hatte sie sich jemals zuvor vor ihm gefürchtet und in beiden Situationen hatte sie seine Familie erwähnt. „Hast du verstanden?", fragte er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

Sie nickte, während sich Tränen in ihren Augen sammelten.

Dann, so schnell wie er aufgekommen war, verrauchte sein Zorn. „Ich mag es nicht, über sie zu sprechen. Und ich mag es nicht, dich anzubrüllen." Sie beäugte ihn wachsam, während er einen weiteren Schluck aus seinem Glas nahm. Dann realisierte sie, dass er sich, in einer verqueren Art, wie nur er sie hinbekam, entschuldigt hatte. Der Mann, der ihr gegenübersaß, ging über ihren Verstand.

„Bist du fertig?", erkundigte er sich ruhig und sah auf ihren halb aufgegessenen Kuchen.

„Ja", sagte sie leise.

Draco bedeutete dem Kellner, die Rechnung zu bringen. Als er sie sah, fiel er beinahe vom Stuhl.

*

„1200 Pfund!", schrie er sie an, sobald sie aus der Tür waren. „Was für einen Wein hast du gekauft?" Zu sagen, dass er wütend war, war eine Untertreibung. Sein Kopf pochte so heftig vor Zorn, dass sich die Ränder seines Sichtfelds verdunkelten.

„Nur den besten", sagte sie und täuschte einen Blick der Verwirrung vor. „Probier mal. Er ist ziemlich gut."

„Es sollte besser der beste verdammte Wein auf der ganzen Welt sein", murmelte er. Sie schritten in eisigem Schweigen aus dem Dorf zum Wasser hinunter, wo sie herappariert waren.

Sie kamen gerade rechtzeitig an, um die Sonne über dem Horizont untergehen zu sehen. Hermine keuchte auf. „Oh, wie schön", sagte sie. Der Himmel war von leuchtenden Farben durchsetzt – Rosa, Lila, Blau, Orange – und die Sonne sandte Streifen von Licht durch die Wolken.

Hermine setzte sich in den Sand, um den Änderungen der Farben und Wolken zuzusehen. Draco verzog das Gesicht, als das teure Kleid, das er ihr gekauft hatte, zerknittert und schmutzig wurde. Er musste sich in Erinnerung rufen, dass er es für sie gekauft hatte und dass es ihr Recht war, es zu verunstalten, wenn sie es wollte. Doch eine Vene in seinem Hals zuckte immer noch leicht, während er sie beobachtete.

„Ehrlich, wer waren sie?", ertönte ihre leise Stimme, kaum hörbar über dem beständigen Krachen der Wellen.

Draco öffnete die Flasche Wein, die er vom Restaurant mitgenommen hatte, und setzte sich neben sie, viel näher, als er ihr jemals zuvor in einer nicht bedrohlichen Art und Weise gewesen war. Hermine warf ihm einen misstrauischen Blick zu, doch er nahm nur einige Schlücke direkt aus der Flasche. Dann trank er noch mehr. Vielleicht konnte er alles Böse wegspülen, das er jemals getan hatte.

„Menschen, um die ich mich sorge."

„Du kannst dich sorgen?", entfuhr ihr. Schon im nächsten Augenblick bereute sie ihre Frage.

Er seufzte und blickte auf das Wasser hinaus. „Granger, das wird langsam öde. Ich _bin _ein menschliches Wesen, auch wenn es die meiste Zeit nicht so erscheinen mag." Ein weiterer Schluck. Die Flasche war nun halbleer – oder war sie halbvoll? „Ja, ich kann mich sorgen. Ich kann vielleicht sogar lieben..." Seine Stimme verklang, während er die Weiten vor ihm anstarrte, ohne sie zu sehen. Weiten von Wasser und Luft. Zwei Dinge, die notwendig zum Leben waren. Was war das Leben überhaupt? Lebte er? Ertrank er darin? Er machte rasch eine Liste von allen, die er in seinem Leben jemals geliebt hatte. Es standen zwei Namen darauf und sie gehörten zu dem Paar, das er vorhin getroffen hatte.

„Obwohl es nichts ist, worin ich gut bin oder worin ich Erfahrung habe. Oder auch nur will, eigentlich, aber in Wahrheit gibt es verschiedene Arten von Liebe und ich kann mindestens eine davon empfinden. Aber diese andere... Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es unmöglich für mich ist." Er nahm einen weiteren Schluck von dem Wein und starrte in die Flaschenöffnung. „Ich werde betrunken werden", sagte er und warf wieder den Kopf zurück, um die Flasche anzusetzen. Doch keine Flüssigkeit kam in seinen Mund und er öffnete die Augen, um festzustellen, dass er nicht länger die Flasche hielt.

Sie war in Hermines Händen. „Nein", sagte sie, als reichte das aus, um ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass ihre Idee die bessere war. Er sah in beschwipstem Entsetzen zu, wie sie den Rest der Flasche ins Meer kippte.

„Hey!", brüllte er halb. „Ich habe 1200 Pfund dafür bezahlt!"

„Tja", sagte sie. „Trinken zerfrisst dein Gehirn. Und verlangsamt deine Reflexe. Und macht dich fett."

„Gar nicht", protestierte er, als sie ihm die leere Flasche reichte. Er sah wieder hinein. Es war wirklich alles verschwunden. Draco konnte jenes betäubende Gefühl spüren, das mit übermäßigem Trinken einherging, und entschied, dass es tatsächlich das Gehirn zerfressen musste. „Oh, Granger, du machst keinen Spaß."

„Wenn das ist, was du Spaß nennst, dann tut es mir nicht leid. Können wir jetzt bitte gehen?"

„Na schön", sagte er und versuchte aufzustehen. Er hatte über die Hälfte der Weinflasche in einer Zeitspanne von fünf Minuten verbraucht. Zu stehen fiel ihm nun nicht mehr so leicht. Er taumelte ein wenig und ging auf sie zu. Dann fiel er auf die Knie, als eine Welle von – irgendetwas – ihn traf. „Mutter", murmelte er.

Hermine verdrehte die Augen und half ihm aufzustehen. Dann hakte sie sich bei ihm unter und disapparierte mit ihm nach England zurück.

Als das vertraute Drehen aufhörte, fanden sie sich auf der Veranda von Malfoys Haus wieder. Draco war nicht in der Lage zu bemerken, dass sie aufgehört hatten, sich zu drehen. „Wow", sagte er und stützte sich gegen den Türrahmen. Er machte sich eine gedankliche Notiz, dass Trinken, Betrunkensein oder der Versuch betrunken zu werden sich nicht gut mit Apparieren vertrugen.

Hermine zwang Draco ins Haus. Harry saß im Wohnzimmer. „Malfoy ist betrunken", sagte sie.

„Gar nicht!", rief dieser. Er riss seinen Arm aus ihrem Griff und stolperte dann prompt gegen die Wand. „Ups. Wird nicht mehr passieren."

„Draco, es ist erst zwei Uhr nachmittags. Du hast wirklich ein Problem", zog Harry ihn auf.

„Gar nicht", jammerte er. „Ich hatte nur – "

„Die halbe Flasche!", sagte Hermine.

„Er war wirklich gut!"

Draco taumelte in die Küche und wühlte sich durch die Schränke. Harry und Hermine hörten ihn „Aha!" rufen

„Also, wie war Neuseeland?", erkundigte Harry sich.

„Wunderschön. Die Reise? Furchtbar."

„Warum?"

„Er."

Draco kehrte ins Wohnzimmer zurück, nun halbwegs nüchtern. „Hermine hat mich dazu gebracht, 1200 Pfund auszugeben, weil sie eine wütende, boshafte Person ist. Jeder im Restaurant hat Wein und Nachtisch bekommen, auf meine Kosten."

„Autsch", sagte Harry und grinste Hermine an. „Und wie war die Verabredung?", fragte er mit einem Blick zu Draco.

„Gut. Es war gut. Alles ist gut."

„Wunderbar", sagte Hermine ungeduldig. „Ich bin dann mal weg."

Draco drehte sich zu ihr um. „Dein _Date_ ist doch erst um sechs!", sagte er mit Betonung auf dem Wort „Date".

„Ich werde einen Abstecher zur Arbeit machen", sagte sie und bedachte ihn mit einem Lächeln.

„Ich habe dir den Tag freigegeben!", erwiderte er. Wut kehrte in seine Stimme zurück.

„Der mir zur freien Verfügung steht. Da die erste Hälfte alles andere als freiwillig abgelaufen ist, werde ich sicherstellen, dass wenigstens der Rest des Tages erfreulich wird." Sie versetzte ihm ein selbstzufriedenes Feixen und verschwand durch die Vordertür. Sekunden später hörten sie das entfernte Geräusch von Disapparieren.

Draco ließ sich auf die Couch fallen, mit einem schweren Seufzer und dem Gefühl, als hätte er den ganzen Tag damit verbracht, Todesser zu bekämpfen oder gegen einen begabten Legilimentiker anzukämpfen.

„Wie geht es ihnen?", erkundigte Harry sich.

„Sie waren wunderbar. Hermine und ich haben uns gestritten, wie üblich."

„Haben sie es gehört?"

„Natürlich. Ich habe mich entschuldigt, aber es war ein übles Gefühl, dass sie es mitansehen mussten."

„Ich bin mir sicher, sie haben Verständnis dafür", sagte Harry.

„So schien es."

Schweigen.

„Du planst immer noch zu warten?"

„Natürlich. Das weißt du doch."

Harry seufzte und stand auf. „Ja, ich weiß, dass das dein Plan ist. Willst du ein Duell?"

Draco sah zu dem dunkelhaarigen Mann auf. „Warum will keiner einen Tag frei?" Harry sagte nichts, sondern grinste nur. „Ja, von mir aus. Gehen wir." Draco stand auf und folgte Harry hinaus.


	10. Rätsel in der Dunkelheit

**Kapitel 10 – Rätsel in der Dunkelheit**

Nachdem Hermine Malfoys Haus verlassen hatte, apparierte sie zum Ministerium. An Samstagen gingen sehr wenige Menschen zur Arbeit, doch es waren genug, als dass sie nicht auffallen würde. Sie ging in ihr Büro, war aber zu abgelenkt, um sofort mit der Arbeit anzufangen. Das Abendessen mit Malfoy hatte sie verwirrt.

Draco hatte gesagt, dass sie dort sein musste, doch alles, das sie getan hatte, war am Tisch zu sitzen und zu essen. Als er sich mit dem Paar getroffen hatte, hatte er sie nicht gebeten, ihn zu begleiten, und das fand sie merkwürdig. Auch sein Verhalten war verwirrend. In der einen Minuten brüllte er sie an, in der nächsten sprach er ruhig mit ihr. Sie hatte fest erwartet, dass er wegen des Weines und des Nachtischs explodieren würde, doch stattdessen hatte er tatsächlich darüber gelacht.

Hermine seufzte. Draco Malfoy war in der Tat eine komplizierte Person, sehr viel komplizierter als sie zunächst gedacht hatte. Alles, das sie über ihn wusste, basierte auf ihren Erfahrungen aus Hogwarts und allem, das sie in der Zeitung und bei der Arbeit von ihm gehört hatte. Nichts davon war auch nur im Entferntesten gut. In der Schule hatte er sie und ihre Freunde gehänselt, sie Schlammblut genannt und sich generell wie ein verwöhntes, feiges Balg benommen. Nach der Schule hatte er sich in seinem Dienst für Voldemort gnadenlos gezeigt. In den ersten zwei Jahren stand sein Name mit den schlimmsten Verbrechen in Verbindung. Die letzten beiden Jahre über tauchte sein Name nicht mehr so regelmäßig auf und in den Monaten, bevor er sich gestellt hatte, war er überhaupt nicht mehr aufzufinden gewesen. Als sie zurückdachte, realisierte Hermine, dass sie seinen Namen zwei Monate vorher schon nicht mehr im Tagespropheten gesehen hatte.

Sie runzelte die Stirn. War das wichtig? Hatte es etwas zu bedeuten? Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. Es würde nichts bringen, darauf herumzureiten. Er war so gut im Verstecken. Sie glaubte nicht, ihn jemals begreifen zu können. Außerdem hatte sie viel wichtigere Dinge auf dem Herzen. Nämlich möglichst alles über die Todesser zu erfahren, die Malfoy ihnen gegeben hatte.

Hermine sah immer noch Aktenordner durch, als es sechs Uhr wurde. Um Viertel nach sechs sah sie auf die Uhr und stellte fest, dass sie zu spät war. Hastig legte sie die Ordner zur Seite, nahm ihre Tasche und rannte in die Lobby. Seamus wartete bereits und lächelte ihr entgegen, während sie auf ihn zurannte.

„Sorry!", sagte sie außer Atem. „Ich hatte gerade zu tun und habe die Zeit vergessen."

„Es ist okay, Hermine. Bist du bereit zum Gehen?"

Sie nickte, immer noch nach Luft schnappend. Sie traten auf die Straßen von Muggle- London und unterhielten sich, während sie zu dem Restaurant liefen. Seamus hielt nach 15 Minuten vor einer Einrichtung an, die traditionell englisches Essen servierte. Er öffnete die Tür und ließ Hermine vor ihm eintreten.

Als sie sich gesetzt hatten, besahen sie sich die Speisekarte. Hermine hatte an diesem Tag bereits Fisch gegessen. Eigentlich hatte sie schon zu Abend gegessen, da es in Neuseeland Abendessenszeit gewesen war. Sie entschied sich für einen Salat mit einer Suppe. Seamus bestellte ein Steak.

Sie fuhren mit ihrer Unterhaltung fort, doch Hermine bemerkte, dass ihren Gesprächspartner etwas beschäftigte.

„Seamus?", sagte sie, als die Speisen gebracht worden waren. „Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Er blickte sie mit einem grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck an. „Hast du den Propheten von heute gesehen?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, warum?"

„Es gab einen Anschlag gestern Abend, in Berkshire."

„Todesser?"

Er nickte. „Sie haben eine ganze Familie getötet."

Hermine sah Seamus weiter an, auf nähere Informationen wartend. Unglücklicherweise war diese Art von Neuigkeiten typisch für Todesser und sie glaubte nicht, dass er es erwähnen würde, wenn es dabei nicht um mehr ging.

„Sie hatten es auf Auroren abgesehen."

Sie keuchte auf. Selten verfuhr Voldemort so nahe am Ministerium, sondern machte stattdessen Jagd auf Muggle und Muggle- Geborene. Nur wenn er sehr wütend war, attackierte er ausgebildete Auroren.

„Warum?", fragte sie.

„Das weiß keiner. Uns wurde das Auftauchen des Dunklen Mals um 11 Uhr gemeldet und sechs von uns haben sich zur weiteren Nachforschung aufgemacht. Wir – wir haben sie alle gefunden, tot."

„Wer, Seamus?", erkundigte sich Hermine. Sie war nicht sicher, ob sie die Antwort wirklich hören wollte.

„Die Pruitts. Alle sechs von ihnen."

Hermine schloss die Augen und holte tief Luft.

„Aber da ist noch etwas", fuhr Seamus fort. Sie sah ihn an. „Eine kurze Notiz. Von einem Todesser, einem, mit dem du vertraut bist. Lucius Malfoy."

Wäre Hermines Aufmerksamkeit nicht ohnehin voll auf Seamus' Geschichte fixiert gewesen, wäre sie spätestens jetzt gefesselt gewesen. „Lucius? Was hat er geschrieben?"

„Das ist das Seltsamste. Darauf stand: Gebt ihn zurück. Das war alles."

„Wen zurückgeben?"

„Das weiß keiner. Das macht es ja auch so merkwürdig! Das Ministerium hat im Augenblick keine Todesser in Azkaban, noch haben wir irgendwelche Indizien. Deshalb sind wir völlig verblüfft von der Nachricht."

Hermine war beinahe sicher, dass sie wusste, wer mit „ihn" gemeint war. Doch natürlich sagte sie nichts davon. Ihre Gedanken galten einzig der Frage, was geschehen würde, wenn Lucius nicht zufrieden gestellt werden würde. Würden noch mehr Personen verletzt werden? Oder vielmehr umgebracht? Sie schauderte.

„Wie läuft deine Arbeit in den letzten Tagen, Hermine? Scheint so, als wärst du immer dort, jetzt sogar an Wochenenden."

„Oh, die Arbeit ist super. Meine augenblickliche Aufgabe läuft gut voran. Ich habe nur das Gefühl, dass ich nahe an etwas dran bin, so dass es mich noch härter arbeiten lässt, und manchmal bemerke ich nicht einmal mehr, dass alle anderen nach Hause gegangen sind."

„Aber du solltest nicht so viel schuften. Du hast jetzt einen ganzen Monat lang nonstop gearbeitet, wie ich festgestellt habe. Du siehst so aus, als würdest du nicht genug Schlaf oder Ruhe bekommen."

Hermine bedachte ihn mit einem schüchternen Lächeln. „Also wirklich, Seamus, einem Mädchen zu sagen, dass sie nicht allzu gut aussieht, ist nicht gerade nett."

Er lächelte. „Ich habe damit nicht gemeint, dass du nicht gut aussiehst." Er errötete leicht und Hermine lächelte wieder. „Du siehst heute Abend – bezaubernd aus. Lass uns nicht mehr über die Arbeit sprechen, was meinst du?"

„Gute Idee", sagte sie, eifrig die Gedanken zu einem anderen Pfad zu lenken.

Sie verbrachten den Rest der Mahlzeit in angenehmer Unterhaltung über Freunde von Hogwarts. Hermine fühlte sich unbeschwerter, als sie es seit sehr langer Zeit getan hatte. Sie konnte wirklich lachen und für ein paar Stunden den Krieg vergessen und den Mann, mit dem sie erst vor ein paar Stunden zu Abend gegessen hatte. Es fühlte sich normal an, etwas, das sie nicht mehr empfunden hatte, seit Malfoy wieder in ihr Leben getreten war. Und sie genoss das Gefühl. So sehr, dass sie vorsichtig seine Einladung zu einem zweiten Date annahm.

Nach dem Abendessen spazierten sie im Muggle- London umher und beobachteten die Muggle, denen nicht bewusst war, dass sie eine Hexe und ein Zauberer in ihrer Mitte hatten. Es wehte ein kühler September- Wind, der Blätter durch die leeren Straßen fegte. Lampen und Ladenlichter strahlten hell, als sie sich auf dem Weg zu Hermines Wohnung machten. Seamus wünschte ihr Gute Nacht und disapparierte. Hermine blieb einige Minuten auf der Vordertreppe ihres Hauses stehen, bevor sie zum Edge disapparierte.

Hermine war tief in Gedanken versunken, nicht nur über Seamus, sondern auch über die Neuigkeiten, die er ihr mitgeteilt hatte, als sie die Tür von Dracos Haus aufschob. Sie war so tief in Gedanken versunken, dass sie nicht bemerkte, dass das Licht im Salon eingeschaltet war und jemand in dem Zimmer saß und ein Buch las.

„Du bist zurück", ertönte eine Stimme, die Hermine zusammenzucken ließ und sie aus ihren Gedanken riss. Sie wandte sich zu der Quelle der Stimme und sah Malfoy, der sein Buch zuklappte und von seinem Sessel aufstand. Er schaltete das Licht aus, das er zum Lesen verwendet hatte, und kam auf sie zu.

Etwas an der Art, wie er sich bewegte, erschreckte sie. Hermines Herz begann zu rasen und ihre Haut wurde kalt. Das einzige Licht, das den Raum erhellte, stammte vom Mond und Draco glühte beinahe in dem blassen, silbernen Licht. Seine scharfen Gesichtszüge standen in starkem Kontrast zu der Schwärze, die ihn umgab und _von _ihm zu kommen schien.

Als noch etwa 20 Zentimeter zwischen ihnen waren, blieb Draco stehen. Hermine schluckte und wich unwillkürlich leicht zurück. Draco feixte, als er ihre Furcht spürte.

„Entspann dich, Granger", sagte er. Er ging an ihr vorbei aus dem Zimmer und die Treppen hinauf. Als sie hörte, wie die Tür von seinem Zimmer zufiel, stieß Hermine den Atemzug aus, den sie angehalten hatte.

Atme, sagte sie sich selbst. Wenn er mich verletzen wollte, hätte er es inzwischen schon getan. Richtig? Langsam machte Hermine sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Zimmer und fiel in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

* * *

Am nächsten Tag wachte Draco in einer üblen Laune auf. Er versuchte, sich selbst davon zu überzeugen, dass es nicht wegen Hermines Date am vorigen Abend war, schaffte es jedoch nicht vollständig. Er war nicht eifersüchtig – nein, nein, nein – ganz und gar nicht. Es war schlichtweg die Tatsache, dass er nicht die Kontrolle über etwas hatte, das möglicherweise ihn und seine Ziele betreffen könnte. Schließlich war es nur ein Date.

Aber – was wenn ein Date zu mehreren Dates wurden? Und wenn sie dann – etwas mehr? Sie würde alles, was sie, er und Harry taten, vor dem Kerl (im Augenblick ihr Date vom letzten Abend, doch falls es nicht funktionierte, könnte es nach ihm jeder sein, und zwar wirklich jeder) verbergen müssen und was war, wenn sie sich als nicht so engagiert herausstellte wie Harry? Er vertraute darauf, dass Harry es nicht ausplaudern würde, aber Hermine? Konnte sie es vor jemandem geheim halten, der ihr mit der Zeit mehr und mehr am Herzen lag? Würde sie wieder in ihre Wohnung in London zurückziehen? Sie könnte völlig den Fokus auf die Arbeit verlieren, die sie seinetwegen verrichtete.

Dracos Miene verfinsterte sich und er zwang sich selbst aus dem Bett. Er war mürrisch während des Frühstücks, des Trainings mit Harry, des Mittagessens und des darauffolgenden Trainings. Wenn Harry bei Hermine war, verließ Draco das Zimmer und belauschte sie in der Hoffnung, etwas über ihr Date zu hören – und was ihm noch wichtiger war, ihre Verbindung zu dem Kerl. Sean? Shingles? Etwas in der Art.

Endlich, kurz vor dem Abendessen, ging sein Wunsch in Erfüllung. Er und Harry kamen vom Training herein. Draco ging direkt in sein Zimmer und, wie er es den ganzen Tag über getan hatte, lauschte ihrer Unterhaltung, obwohl er nicht wirklich erwartete, etwas Wichtiges zu erfahren.

„Hey, Harry", hörte er Hermine sagen.

„Hey."

„Du siehst müde aus. Wie war das Training?"

„Malfoy war heute ja vielleicht in einer Stimmung. Er hat mich härter rangenommen als sonst."

„Welche Art von Stimmung?"

„Eine üble, das ist alles, das ich weiß." Harry massierte seine Schulter und verzog das Gesicht, als er eine wunde Stelle traf. „Ich will aber nicht davon sprechen. Erzähl mir von dem Abendessen mit Seamus letzte Nacht."

„Es war schön. Ich wollte eigentlich beim Abendessen darüber sprechen."

„Oh. Okay. Wenn du willst." Draco hörte an dieser Stelle auf zu lauschen. „Gut", dachte er. „Endlich bekomme ich etwas mit." Von ihrem Engagement zu diesem Projekt, und das war alles, worum es ihm ging. Wirklich. Nun aufgeregt auf das Abendessen und die Unterhaltung, ging er in den unteren Stock, um das Essen vorzubereiten.

Nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatten, sprachen Harry und Hermine beinahe 15 Minuten lang über die Weasleys, was Draco verrückt machte. Es regte ihn immer etwas auf, wann immer die Weasleys zur Sprache kamen, doch an diesem Abend wartete er ebenfalls auf Details über „das Date". Weil er wissen musste, wo Hermines Prioritäten lagen.

Als ein paar Minuten in Schweigen vergingen, eröffnete Hermine endlich das Wort.

„Ich denke, wir sollten den Tagespropheten bestellen." Draco starrte sie hart und verärgert an, weil es nichts mit dem zu tun hatte, das er wollte. Hermines Blick war auf das Essen auf ihrem Teller gerichtet, in dem sie herumstocherte, ohne einen Bissen zu nehmen.

„Warum?", fragte Harry.

„Ich finde einfach, dass wir auf dem Laufenden bleiben müssen, was in unserer Welt vor sich geht."

„Wir werden nichts bestellen", sagte Draco fest.

„Warum nicht?", fragte sie und sah ihn mit einer ausdruckslosen Miene an.

„Wir können hier nicht jeden Tag Eulen ein- und ausfliegen lassen. Es wird Verdacht erregen."

„Bei wem? Es gibt kilometerweit niemanden in der Nähe!", protestierte sie.

„Man kann sich nie sicher sein. Ich will nichts riskieren, das Aufmerksamkeit auf diesen Ort ziehen könnte."

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „Nichts würde passieren, Malfoy. Du bist paranoid."

„Keine Zeitung. Du kannst all die Informationen über die Welt erfahren, wenn du bei der Arbeit bist."

„Ja, in der Woche schon. Aber was ist mit den Wochenenden?"

„Ist etwas vorgefallen, Hermine?", erkundigte Harry sich, ein wenig besorgt angesichts der Beharrlichkeit seiner Freundin.

„Ja, in der Tat. Seamus hat mir davon erzählt." Dracos ohnehin finstere Miene verdüsterte sich noch mehr, doch er war froh, dass sie endlich zu dem „Date" kamen. „Es gab einen Anschlag freitags nachts. Todesser."

Er hörte ihrer Stimme an, dass es etwas war, das sie verstörte, doch er schrieb es ihrer sensiblen Natur zu. „Ist das alles? Todesser schlagen die ganze Zeit zu, Granger. Wir brauchen nicht unbedingt jedes Mal ein Update, wenn es passiert." Er sagte es so, als wollte er ausdrücken, dass es keinen Bedarf gab, die Diskussion fortzuführen.

„Diesmal war es anders", sagte sie verstimmt. Sie sah Harry an. „Sie haben Auroren angegriffen."

Harrys Augen weiteten sich und seine Gabel blieb auf dem Weg zu seinem Mund in der Luft hängen. „Auroren?"

„Ja. Und ihre Kinder."

Harry legte seine Gabel nieder. Plötzlich hatte er keinen Hunger mehr. „Das ist krank."

Draco wusste, dass Todesser sich nicht scheuten, solche Maßnahmen zu ergreifen, doch er zügelte seine Zunge. Er glaubte nicht, dass sie seinen Einwand gut aufnehmen würden. Dennoch, selbst er, der unzählige Verbrechen und Gräueltaten gesehen und seine Genossen damit prahlen gehört hatte, war wütend über die Neuigkeiten. Es erzürnte und beschämte ihn, dass er auf irgendeine Weise mit den Leuten in Verbindung stand, die Kinder getötet hatten. Auch er legte seine Gabel nieder.

„Wer – wer war es?", flüsterte Harry.

„Scott und Julie."

Harry stieß die Luft aus. „Sie haben gerade ein Baby bekommen!", rief er. Ihm war noch übler als zuvor schon.

Hermine sah, wie Draco seine Augen schloss und die Fäuste ballte, bis seine Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten. Sie runzelte ein wenig die Stirn. Was ging es ihn schon an? Er hatte wahrscheinlich noch schlimmere Taten begangen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Er half Harry jetzt. Es würde nichts bringen, auf Malfoys Verbrechen herumzureiten.

„Da ist noch mehr", sagte sie. Harry und Draco blickten sie beide an. „Sie haben eine Notiz hinterlassen. Darauf stand: Gebt ihn zurück."

„Was? Das war's?", sagte Harry ungläubig.

„Es war unterzeichnet", fuhr Hermine fort. Sie drehte sich zu Draco. Als ihre Blicke sich trafen, spürte er, dass sie versuchte, in ihn zu sehen. Er glaubte, dass sie seine Augen mit ihrem Blick ausbrennen könnte. „L.M."

„Wer ist – ", begann Harry. Dann schien er die Bedeutung der Initialen zu begreifen und er erblasste, seinen Blick auf Draco gerichtet.

„Mit `ihn´ muss Malfoy gemeint sein", sagte Hermine, die ihn immer noch ansah. Draco war wie versteinert und konnte seinen Blick nicht von ihr abwenden. Er spürte ein furchtbares sinkendes Gefühl in seinem Bauch, als er langsam die Teile zusammenpuzzelte – sein Vater war dort gewesen, hatte den Mord an jenen Kindern mitangesehen, hatte sie vielleicht selbst getötet. Als er seinen Blick endlich von Hermines Augen lösen konnte, stand Draco auf und rauschte hinaus, bevor er sich noch in der Küche erbrechen musste.

„Wir haben gewusst, dass es nur eine Sache der Zeit ist, bevor sie nach ihm suchen", sagte Harry mehr zu sich selbst als zu Hermine. „Wir – wir wussten, dass es Konsequenzen geben würde – "

„Harry! Wie kannst du das sagen? Wie kannst du das einfach so akzeptieren?"

„Das tue ich nicht, Hermine! Ich wusste nicht, was geschehen würde. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass sie so aufgebracht von seinem Verschwinden sein würden. Er hat es klingen lassen, als würde er kaum vermisst werden."

„Vielleicht trifft das auf die meisten Todesser zu, aber sein eigener _Vater_ wird es bemerken, wenn er nicht mehr bei den Treffen auftaucht!" Sie krallte ihre Hände in ihr Haar und starrte auf ihren Teller.

„Was wollen wir tun? Das kann nicht so weitergehen. Ich werde nicht für den Tod und Schmerz von anderen Leuten verantwortlich sein! Dagegen habe ich schon immer angekämpft!"

„Hermine, du bist nicht dafür verantwortlich, das weißt du. Es sind diese bösen, kranken Monster, die ekelerregend stolz auf ihre Arbeit sind."

„Aber wenn wir nicht hier wären, wenn du nicht gegangen wärst – "

„Wenn Malfoy nie zu mir ins Ministerium gekommen wäre, du hast Recht, wären Scott und seine Familie noch am Leben. Aber wie viele andere Menschen wären stattdessen tot? Etwas hat ihn umkehren lassen. Wenn das nicht geschehen wäre, hätte er nicht sein Angebot gemacht und wir würden jetzt nicht hier sitzen. Wir wären kein bisschen näher an Voldemort und es gäbe keine Möglichkeit zu wissen, wie viele Opfer es inzwischen gäbe. Du solltest auch auf seiner Liste stehen, weißt du noch?"

Hermine zuckte bei diesem Gedanken zusammen. Malfoy war befohlen worden, sie zu töten. Ohne seinen Gesinnungswechsel wäre sie nicht mehr am Leben. Sie schauderte. „Aber Harry, das kann nicht so weitergehen! Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass jemand durch das verletzt wird, das wir tun."

„Hermine, du könntest jetzt auf der Stelle gehen und nichts würde sich verändern. Du weißt, dass all das wegen Malfoy und meinetwegen passiert."

„Nein, Potter, es ist meinetwegen", sagte Draco, der in der Tür stand. Er wirkte viel blasser als üblich, sogar ein wenig grünlich. „Und ich werde es wieder beheben." Er rauschte durch die Küche und nahm zwei Stufen auf einmal. Harry und Hermine hörten seine Tür zuschlagen und sahen dann einander an.

„Was, denkst du, wird er tun?", fragte Hermine leise, nachdem ein paar Minuten vergangen waren.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Nichts Dummes, hoffe ich."

„Wie zum Beispiel?"

„Zum Beispiel sich in Teufelsküche zu bringen."

Harry zog sich nach dem Abendessen bald zurück und Hermine ging auf die Veranda. Sie nahm ihr Buch mit, doch ihre Gedanken wirbelten chaotisch umher und machten es ihr schwer, sich auf die Worte vor ihr zu konzentrieren. Schließlich gab sie den Versuch zu lesen auf und ließ ihren Geist wandern. Er blieb rasch auf Malfoy ruhen und sie versuchte, sich aus ihren widersprüchlichen Gefühlen ihm gegenüber einen Reim zu machen.

Manchmal schien es ihr unmöglich, ihn auch nur anzusehen, ohne daran zu denken, was er ihr und unzähligen anderen angetan hatte. Dann war sie wiederum so beschäftigt, dass sie _alles_ vergessen konnte. Oder zumindest eine Weile nicht daran denken. Sie konnte die Tatsache vergessen, dass er vor noch nicht einmal drei Monaten der Feind gewesen war, da sie so konzentriert bei der Arbeit war.

Es erstaunte sie, dass sie solch eine Vergesslichkeit befallen konnte. Zugegeben, sie wollte nicht immer mit ihm streiten, aber sie wollte sich auch nicht mit ihm verstehen. Es musste einen Mittelweg geben, oder nicht? Einen Weg für sie, eine Distanz zu ihm zu wahren, aber zur gleichen Zeit eine Form von Interaktion, die keine harschen Worte oder Zauberstäbe bedurfte. Gab es so etwas wie nicht Freunde, nicht Feinde und doch nicht einfache Bekannte?

Sie dachte an all die Male, die sie draußen aufgewacht war, gewärmt von seinem Umhang. Etwas in dieser kleinen Geste berührte einen Teil ihres Herzens und sagte ihr, dass es vielleicht, nur vielleicht, etwas in ihm gab, das sie verstehen konnte. Es war eine Liebenswürdigkeit, die er zeigte, und sie war vertraut mit Liebenswürdigkeit. Sie schätzte und bewunderte sie, wann immer sie sie sah, weil es so selten in solch dunklen Zeiten war.

Jeden Morgen dachte sie an seine Liebenswürdigkeit und konnte nicht anders, als den Tag damit zu beginnen, ihn zu tolerieren. Und üblicherweise war sie am Ende des Tages weniger tolerant. Sie hatte jedoch den Verdacht, dass das Level der Toleranz langsam, ganz langsam anstieg.

* * *

Nachdem er sich in sein Zimmer eingesperrt hatte, begann Draco wütend auf und ab zu laufen. Er musste etwas tun, um seinen Vater davon abzubringen, nach ihm zu suchen, und noch wichtiger, andere bei dem Versuch zu verletzen. Er wusste, dass Lucius bei dem Gedanken von Dracos Verrat an den Dunklen Lord vor Wut rasen und es als Verrat an sich selbst ansehen würde. Er lief eine Ewigkeit auf und ab, entschied schließlich aber, dass er direkt an seinen Meister appellieren musste.

Draco setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch und verfasste einen eiligen Brief.

_Meister,_

_ich habe von dem Anschlag meines Vaters an die Auroren gehört. Er handelt vorschnell. Ich arbeite an einem Projekt für Euch und wünsche nicht, dass er sich einmischt. Wenn das Ministerium auch nur Verdacht schöpft, könnte es für mich ruiniert sein. Das alles tue ich für Euch, mein Lord. Ich habe Euch nicht von meinen Aktionen in Kenntnis gesetzt, weil ich wusste, dass selbst Ihr mit eurer grenzenlosen Weitsicht glauben würdet, dass ich in den Wahnsinn verfallen oder, noch schlimmer, auf die andere Seite übergelaufen bin. Doch es läuft voran. Ich bin schon sehr nahe am Ziel. Wut führt zu Fehltritten und ich kann mir keine leisten, wenn ich erfolgreich sein soll._

_Euer ergebener Diener_

_D.M._

Er las sich den Brief fünfmal durch, um sicherzugehen, dass er genug Huldigung und Arroganz enthielt, den Dunklen Lord zu überzeugen, dass er tatsächlich immer noch für ihn arbeitete. Er wusste nicht, ob Voldemort den Anschlag an den Auroren befohlen hatte, doch er bezweifelte es. Es entsprach nicht seiner Vorgehensweise. Und er hätte mit Sicherheit nicht in solcher Art und Weise versucht, einen vermissten Todesser zu finden. Draco durfte dem Dunklen Lord keinen Grund liefern, seine Meinung darüber zu ändern, dass er immer noch loyal war, immer noch für ihn arbeitete, immer noch folterte und hasste.

Draco band den Brief an Bubos Bein und schickte sie hinaus. Er sah sie in den Nachthimmel verschwinden, dann verglasten sich seine Augen, während er weiter aus dem Fenster ins Nichts starrte. Er wurde wieder in die Realität gerissen, als er Gelächter von unten hörte. Harry und Hermine waren draußen.

Sein Blick verfinsterte sich und er schloss das Fenster. Dann warf er sich aufs Bett. Was es nur für ein völlig mieser Tag gewesen war. Er war mürrisch und besonders gereizt gewesen und hatte Harry und Hermine beinahe jedes Mal, wenn er den Mund aufgemacht hatte, angekeift. Dann beim Abendessen – die Neuigkeiten über seinen Vater. Sicher, er hatte seinen Vater berücksichtigt, während er Pläne geschmiedet hatte, doch er hatte nie gedacht, dass er seinen Sohn würde _finden_ wollen. Wahrscheinlich um mich zu foltern, dachte Draco voller Bitterkeit. Schließlich verrät niemand einen Malfoy.

Und er hatte immer noch kein Wort von ihrem Date gehört!

„Arghh!", brüllte er und drehte sich auf seine andere Seite. Er starrte die Wand vor ihm an, die es gewagt hatte zu existieren. „Was interessiert mich ihr dummes Date?", dachte er ärgerlich. Er konnte das Mädchen nicht einmal ausstehen! Okay, das entsprach nicht ganz der Wahrheit, doch im Augenblick meinte er es wirklich so.

„Dumm, dumm, dumm", murmelte er. Es war nur ein Date. Nichts mehr. Und er sorgte sich nicht einmal darum! Er weigerte sich, sich darum zu sorgen. Er hatte einen Pakt mit sich selbst geschlossen, dass ihm nichts an ihr liegen würde. Es war zu gefährlich. Am Ende – nun, er konnte nicht darüber nachdenken. Nicht wenn er ohnehin schon in einer schrecklichen Stimmung war.

Knurrend stieg Draco vom Bett und griff sich ein Buch von seinem Regal. Er kehrte zu seinem Bett zurück und zwang sich, sich auf die Wörter zu konzentrieren und seine Gedanken zu verdrängen.

Nach etwa einer Stunde legte Draco das Buch zur Seite und schloss die Augen. Er sollte schlafen. Der nächste Morgen würde lang und hart sein, wie seine Tage es immer waren. Doch alles der Reihe nach. Er verließ sein Zimmer und ging an Harrys geschlossener und Hermines offener Tür vorbei in den unteren Stock. Draco fand Hermine draußen, wo sie in einem Sessel las.

„Geh ins Bett", brummte er.

Sie sah ihn über die Kante ihres Buches an und runzelte die Stirn. „Und warum sollte ich das tun?"

„Darum. Es ist Zeit."

„Ich lese noch, wie du vielleicht siehst."

Er funkelte sie an. „Das ist mir egal."

Sie musterte ihn für einen Moment. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich es jetzt will." Sie wandte sich wieder ihrem Buch zu und sagte dann, die Augen immer noch auf die Buchseite gerichtet: „Du bist nicht mehr ganz so grün wie vorhin."

Er höhnte: „Seit wann kümmert es dich?"

„Das tut es nicht", sagte sie gleichmütig.

„Mir geht's gut."

„Vorhin nicht. Das ist alles, was ich gesagt habe."

„Lass es. Geh ins Bett."

„Ich bin nicht müde", entgegnete sie sachlich.

Draco sah sie düster an. „Na schön." Er drehte sich um und trat wieder ins Haus.

Zwei Stunden später – _zwei!_ – war sie eingeschlafen und Draco konnte endlich selbst schlafen gehen. Er war immer noch in einer üblen Stimmung, als er zu ihr hinausging und über alles und jedes schimpfte, das ihm an diesem Tag auf den Schlips getreten war. Als er sie sah, tief schlafend, das Buch offen auf dem Schoß, wurde sein Gesichtsausdruck kurz sanfter und verdoppelte sich dann. Er trug Hermine zu der Schaukel und deckte sie mit seinem Umhang zu. Die ganze Zeit über blickte er finster drein, doch er bemühte sich, seine Bewegungen davon unbeeinflusst zu lassen, um sie nicht zu wecken.

Als er sich endlich in sein Bett gelegt hatte, entspannte er sich. Morgen konnte unmöglich noch schlimmer werden als heute, dachte er, während er spürte, wie sein Körper allmählich schlaff wurde.

Draco wurde am nächsten Morgen von einem Klopfen geweckt. Er zwang seine Augen auf und drehte den Kopf, um die Quelle des Geräuschs zu finden. Bubo wartete ungeduldig vor seinem Fenster. Langsam stand Draco von seinem Bett auf und ließ sie herein. An ihrem Bein war ein Brief gefestigt und sein Herz tat einen Satz, als er realisierte, von wem er stammte. Nun hellwach beeilte Draco sich, den Brief abzulösen.

_Kleiner Malfoy_

_Dein Vater ist für seine Taten zur Verantwortung gezogen worden. Ich akzeptiere es nicht, aus deinen Plänen ausgelassen zu sein. __Du__ gehorchst __mir__. Vergiss das niemals. Ich bin jedoch recht interessiert. Halte mich über deine Fortschritte auf dem Laufenden. Oh, und bevor ich meine treuen Anhänger auf dich hetze, verrate mir, was du ausheckst. Lass nichts aus. Ich werde es wissen, das weißt du. Denk daran, dass deine Mutter oft allein gelassen wird, jetzt wo du fort bist und dein Vater damit beschäftigt ist, nach meiner Pfeife zu tanzen._

Draco erblasste bei der Erwähnung seiner Mutter. Der Dunkle Lord war äußerst gewieft und einfallsreich darin sicherzustellen, dass ihm seine loyalen Anhänger immer noch folgten. Der Brief war nur mit einem Abbild des Dunklen Mals unterzeichnet. Draco zerknüllte ihn, warf ihn durch das Zimmer und verbrannte ihn mit einem „Incendio" zu Asche, bevor er auf den Boden fiel. Er stierte finster vor sich hin. Er würde etwas von seinen Tätigkeiten aufgeben müssen, doch er hatte sich bereits auf dieses Szenario gefasst gemacht. Rasch zog er ein frisches Pergament hervor und kritzelte los.

_Meister_

_Ich danke Euch für Euer Vertrauen in mich. Ihr werdet nicht enttäuscht werden. Ich weiß, dass mein Erfolg zu unserer Sache beitragen und einen schweren Schlag gegen die Muggle- Liebenden bedeuten wird._

_Harry Potter wird nun seit einigen Wochen vermisst. Ich habe durch meine Kontakte und überzeugende Verhörtechniken in Erfahrung gebracht, dass er beabsichtigte, auf eigene Faust zuzuschlagen. Ich verfolge ihn gerade und füttere ihm falsche Informationen und Fährten zu. Er ist im Augenblick in Moskau, wo er darauf wartet, von einem Kontakt zu hören, der nicht existiert. Ich werde als der Kontakt auftreten und ihn weiter in die Irre leiten. Währenddessen beobachte ich seine Schritte und all diejenigen, mit denen er in Kontakt kommt. Ich glaube, dass es einen Verräter unter Euren treuesten Anhängern gibt, und beabsichtige, ihn zu finden und auszulöschen und dann Potter zu Euch zu bringen. Doch ich muss warten, bis der Verräter zum Vorschein kommt._

_Ich danke Euch abermals für Euer Vertrauen. Meine Jahre unbeirrbarer Loyalität haben mir dieses Vertrauen eingebracht. Jedoch weiß ich, dass Euch reine Worte nicht genügen. Ich werde Euch auf dem Laufenden halten und Euch bald handfeste Beweise meiner fortwährenden Treue zukommen lassen._

_Ergeben bis zum Tod,_

_D.M._

Draco las sich den Brief mehrere Male durch, denn es war von äußerster Wichtigkeit, dass er die richtigen Worte und Phrasen verwendete, um jeglichen Verdacht von sich abzulenken. Als er fertig war, zog er sich an und ging mit dem Brief in der Hand nach unten. Harry und Hermine frühstückten und unterhielten sich gerade.

„Morgen, Malfoy", sagte Harry.

Draco nickte und reichte den Brief an Harry.

„Was ist das?", erkundigte er sich, während er ihn betrachtete.

„Lies es einfach", erwiderte Draco. Er machte sich Frühstück.

Harrys Augen weiteten sich, während er las. „Malfoy – ich verstehe nicht – was _ist_ das?"

„Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich es beheben werde, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, aber – wie wird das irgendetwas beheben?" Hermine nahm Harry den Brief aus der Hand und las ihn ebenfalls.

„Als ich all das in die Wege geleitet hatte, habe ich versucht, an jede Möglichkeit zu denken." Draco setzte sich gegenüber von Harry und Hermine, während er in erster Linie Harry ansprach. „Eines der ersten Dinge, die mir eingefallen sind, war die Tatsache, dass mein Verschwinden nicht unbemerkt vom Dunklen Lord sein würde. Es war zu offensichtlich. Das ist der Notfallplan, den ich entwickelt habe für den Fall, dass er zu wissen verlangt, was mit mir passiert ist."

„Ein Notfall?", fragte Hermine.

„Ja."

„Also ist das, was du dir gestern Abend hast einfallen lassen? Dieser Brief?", sagte Harry.

„Nein. Ich habe ihm schon geschrieben und diese Antwort heute Morgen bekommen. Das ist mein zweiter Brief an ihn."

Hermines Augen weiteten sich. „Ihr steht in Briefkontakt miteinander?"

„Jetzt ja", sagte er beiläufig. „Aber ich wusste, dass es sich letztendlich so ergeben würde."

„Wie kann das funktionieren? Ich meine, ich bin nicht in Moskau."

„Das habe ich schon vor Ewigkeiten ausgeklügelt. Es wird mich ein paar Monate kosten, dich aufzuspüren, bevor ich die Identität des Verräters herausfinden kann. Währenddessen werde ich den Dunklen Lord mit Informationen über dich und den Verräter füttern, ohne England zu verlassen."

„Was sind diese handfesten Beweise, die du ihm schicken willst?"

„Bilder. Von dir, während du dich mit einer dunklen, vermummten Gestalt im Wald triffst. Ich werde die Rolle des Verräters spielen, du bist du selbst und Granger spielt mich und nimmt die Bilder auf. Es gibt einen Wald am westlichen Rand meines Grundstücks."

„Und du hast schon an all das gedacht."

„Natürlich. Ich habe viele Notfallpläne für verschiedene Szenarios, die aufkommen könnten."

„Ich denke, wir sollten sie besprechen", sagte Hermine.

„Es sind Dutzende. Es wäre Zeitverschwendung."

„Sagst du", erwiderte sie. „Was, wenn sie mich beinhalten? Oder Harry?"

„Natürlich beinhalten sie dich. Ich habe Pläne für den Fall einer Gefangennahme, einer Verletzung, eines Verrats und eines Todesfalls, um ein paar zu nennen."

„Ich würde niemals Harry verraten", entgegnete Hermine heftig.

„Nein, natürlich nicht", sagte Draco. Er warf ihr einen harten Blick zu. „Aber du würdest nicht zögern, mich zu verraten. Ich muss vorbereitet sein auf alle möglichen Ereignisse."

„Wer ist der Verräter, von dem du sprichst?", erkundigte Harry sich, noch immer auf den Brief konzentriert.

Draco feixte. „Na ich natürlich."

Harry runzelte die Stirn, doch Hermine blickte ihn mit einer Miene der Erleuchtung an.

„Du führst ihn auf eine falsche Fährte, indem du ihm den Gedanken einpflanzt, dass jemand ihn verrät, und du sagst, dass du diese Person finden willst. Aber die ganze Zeit bist du es und du tust in Wirklichkeit gar nichts."

„Dein Geplapper macht mich ganz schwindelig, Granger. Aber du hast die Grundessenz erfasst."

„Du verrätst Voldemort wirklich." Es war eine Frage und doch zur gleichen Zeit eine Aussage der Erkenntnis, als hätte sie erst jetzt begriffen, was wirklich vor sich ging.

Draco sah ihr tief in die Augen, während sie ihn mit einem verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck anstarrte. „Und manche Leute sagen, du wärst nicht die hellste Hexe in unserer Klasse."

„Malfoy", sagte Harry warnend.

Draco hob die Hände als Zeichen, dass er sich zurückhalten würde. Hermine starrte ihn immer noch mit dem seltsamen Blick an. „Was?", sagte er, als es nicht danach aussah, dass sie damit aufhören würde.

Sie schien aus einer Trance aufzuwachen und blinzelte. „Ich – ich weiß nicht – ich schätze, ich habe die Bedeutung von dem, was du tust, nicht wirklich realisiert. Warum, Malfoy?"

Er schüttelte de Kopf. „Diese Unterhaltung hatten wir schon. Ich habe dir meine Antwort gegeben."

„Deine Insel."

„Ja."

„Und was jetzt?", fuhr Harry dazwischen, bevor sie in einen Streit ausbrechen konnten, wie sie es immer taten.

„Nichts wird sich ändern", sagte Draco. „Wir fahren mit unserem Training fort, Granger macht weiter ihren Job und ich schicke dem Dunklen Lord ab und an Updates von meinen Fortschritten. In einer oder zwei Wochen werden wir die Bilder aufnehmen." Er stand auf und wusch seinen Teller ab. „Und nachdem ich lange darüber nachgedacht habe, bestehe ich immer noch darauf, keine Zeitung zu abonnieren. Zu riskant."

Harry nickte. „Wollen wir dann damit anfangen, uns wie jeden Tag zu prügeln, als ob unser Leben davon abhinge?"

„Ja, gleich. Ich werde diesen Brief in ein paar Tagen abschicken. Da wir angeblich in Russland sind, muss ich meine Antworten etwas aufschieben. Ich wollte es dir sagen, Harry, weil du es wissen musst, falls jemals eine Gelegenheit dazu aufkommen sollte. Ich denke nicht, dass es passieren wird, aber nur für den Fall."

Er drehte sich um und kehrte in sein Zimmer zurück.

„Ich vertraue ihm immer noch nicht", sagte Hermine.

Harry seufzte. „Ich weiß. Du musst es auch nicht unbedingt, schätze ich. Aber Hermine, ich vertraue ihm."

„Und ich vertraue dir. Also heißt das wohl, dass ich ihm indirekt vertraue."

„Wir setzen jeden Tag, den wir hier verbringen, Vertrauen in ihn, weil er uns jeden Tag töten oder, noch schlimmer, an Voldemort ausliefern könnte. Er ist in dieser ganzen Angelegenheit zu uns beiden nichts als offen gewesen."

„Außer in Bezug auf die Gründen, weshalb er all das tut."

„Ja, da hast du Recht. Abgesehen davon."

Sie hielt inne, um nachzudenken. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie ihm jemals vertrauen würde, trotz allem, das er für sie und Harry getan hatte. Zwischen ihnen stand zu viel, nämlich jene riesige Mauer, die sie in ihrem Geist von ihm errichtet hatte. Sie war ziemlich sicher, dass er eine ähnliche Mauer um sein Bild, sein Konzept von ihr erbaut hatte. Vertrauen würde langsam eintreten, wenn überhaupt, und es würde ein Ziegelstein nach dem anderen sein, der aus jenen Mauern herausfiel.


	11. Zaubertränke

**Kapitel 11 – Zaubertränke**

Wieder vergingen zwei Wochen auf dieselbe Art und Weise – Hermine arbeitete die ganze Zeit, Harry und Draco trainierten die ganze Zeit und sie sahen einander kaum.

Am Freitag der zweiten Woche saß Hermine an ihrem Schreibtisch am Ende des Tages und durchblätterte die Liste der Todesser- Informationen, die Malfoy ihnen vor Monaten gegeben hatte. Eine Bewegung fing ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf und sie blickte auf. Seamus kam auf sie zu. Seit ihrem ersten Date hatten sie sich kaum gesehen, sondern waren einander lediglich mit etwas breiterem Lächeln im Korridor begegnet, meist von seiner Seite aus.

„Tag, Hermine", sagte er, als er an ihrem Schreibtisch ankam.

„Hallo, Seamus", erwiderte sie strahlend.

„Ich habe mich gefragt, ob ich aus dem Date morgen Kapital schlagen könnte. Was sagst du zu Mittagessen im Park?"

Sie lächelte. „Das klingt wunderbar."

Er lächelte endlich und es war offensichtlich, dass er nervös gewesen war, sie wieder auszubitten. „Großartig. Kommst du morgen zur Arbeit?"

„Ja, ich habe morgen früh noch ein paar Dinge zu erledigen."

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir uns gegen Mittag am Königinnendenkmal im Park treffen?"

„Okay, gegen Mittag. Soll ich etwas mitbringen?", fragte sie.

„Nein. Wir essen einfach in einem Café zu Mittag."

Sie lächelte. „Dann bis morgen."

Seamus war auf seinem Weg nach draußen gewesen, als er bei Hermines Schreibtisch Halt gemacht hatte. Deshalb gingen sie gemeinsam zur Lobby und verabschiedeten sich am Apparierpunkt voneinander. Hermine ließ Seamus denken, dass sie Feierabend machte, doch sie hatte immer noch viel Arbeit vor sich. Sie seufzte und kehrte zu ihrem Schreibtisch zurück.

Sie blieb wieder bis sehr spät bei der Arbeit, während sie Akten durcharbeitete, die das Ministerium von den Todessern auf Malfoy's Liste führten. Das Ministerium wusste nicht einmal, dass der Großteil der Menschen auf ihrer Liste Todesser war, doch die Akten waren dennoch in gewisser Weise hilfreich. Um zehn vor elf flackerten alle magischen Lichter im Ministerium, was den Arbeitern im Gebäude anzeigte, dass die Lichter in zehn Minuten ausgeschaltet würden. Hermine rieb sich ihre müden Augen und brachte die Akten an ihren Platz zurück. Sie ging zur Lobby und disapparierte zum Edge.

Harry und Malfoy waren nicht im Haus. Hermine stieg langsam die Treppe hoch und schlief innerhalb von zwei Minuten auf ihrem Bett ein.

Am nächsten Morgen schlief Hermine aus. Sie gönnte sich den Luxus, sich nicht beeilen zu müssen. Sie erwachte langsam, duschte langsam, zog sich langsam an und stieg dann langsam die Treppe hinunter. Als sie die Küche betrat, traf ein seltsamer Geruch ihre Nase und sie fand Malfoy über einem großen Kessel auf dem Herd stehen. Harry saß lesend am Tisch.

„Morgen, Harry!", sagte sie strahlend.

Hermine stellte sich neben dem Herd und lugte in den Kessel. Eine dunkelblaue Flüssigkeit brodelte träge in großen, Schnatz- großen Blasen. Hermine tauchte ihren Finger in die warme Flüssigkeit und steckte ihn dann in den Mund.

„Mmm… braucht noch mehr Pimfgras", bemerkte sie beiläufig. Dann machte sie sich Frühstück und setzte sich neben Harry. Sie realisierte nicht, dass Malfoy sie die ganze Zeit anstarrte. Nach ein paar Bissen spürte sie seinen Blick und sah, dass er sie mit offenem Mund angaffte.

„Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen, Malfoy?", fragte sie.

„Du hast gerade einen unbekannten Trank probiert und wie es aussah, hast du keinen einzigen Gedanken an die potentiellen Konsequenzen verschwendet."

Sie grinste. „Pfeffer- Trank. Charakteristischer Mix aus Zitrus, Rauch und Farbengeruch. Weist eine dunkelblaue Farbe auf, bevor Molchschwänze zugefügt werden. Drittes Schuljahr, Malfoy."

Draco verengte die Augen. „Ileus Expono- Trank. Weist dieselbe Mischung an Gerüchen auf wie der Pfeffertrank wegen der ähnlichen Zutaten. Es gibt aber einen vierten Geruch, Kerzenwachs, der nur zu bestimmten Temperaturen wahrzunehmen ist. Nimmt ebenfalls einen Blauton an. Und ich bin sicher, du weißt, was er bewirkt, nicht wahr?"

Hermine nickte. Sie wirkte leicht belustigt. Der Trank, der nur für bösartige Zwecke eingesetzt wurde, kehrte die Eingeweide nach außen. Es war äußerst schmerzhaft und wurde üblicherweise zu Dunklen Zwecken verwendet. „Ich bin vertraut mit dem Ileus Expono- Trank und seinen nicht besonders erfreulichen Wirkungen, selbst bei kleinen Dosierungen. Aber der Pfeffertrank gibt einem ein besonderes Gefühl, wenn die Gerüche direkt eingeatmet werden. Der Expono nicht. Ein leichtes Kribbeln in der Nase, so dass die Person niesen möchte. Deshalb wusste ich, dass es Pfeffertrank ist, nicht der Expono." Sie bedachte Draco mit einem selbstgefälligen Feixen und fuhr mit ihrem Frühstück fort.

Draco legte gelassen das Messer ab, das er benutzt hatte, und wandte sich zu ihr um. „Um die Nebenwirkungen von Ileus Expono zu entfernen, zum Beispiel den charakteristischen Wachsgeruch, oder um ihn zur äußeren Anwendung wirkungsvoll zu machen, wird schwarzer Pfeffer im dritten Schritt hinzugefügt, während der Trank viereinhalb Mal gegen den Uhrzeigersinn umgerührt wird."

„Veränderter Expono, nachdem der Pfeffer hinzugefügt wird, wird lila. Dein Trank ist immer noch blau."

„Er wird lila, nachdem man die Molchschwänze am Ende von Schritt drei hinzufügt, welche ich jetzt gerade schneide." Draco deutete auf die halbgeschnittenen Molchschwänze auf seinem Schneidebrett.

„Erst nachdem der Egelsaft zugegeben wird und der Trank sechs Stunden lang gekocht hat, wirkt der Ileus Expono in voller Stärke. In seiner vorläufigen Form würde es nur mein Haar pink färben."

Zwei Augenpaare flackerten zu Hermines vollkommen braunem Schopf. Draco sah sie finster an. „Veränderter Expono verändert keine Haarfarben in dieser Phase. Er würde einen kleinen, sternförmigen Ausschlag am deinem rechten Handgelenk hervorrufen."

Hermine sah auf ihr Handgelenk und hielt es ihm dann vor die Nase. „Kein Ausschlag." Sie grinste ihn triumphierend an.

Draco blickte sie unverwandt an. „Was ich _ausdrücken _will, Granger, ist, dass du nicht achtlos von Zaubertränken kosten solltest, die du nicht selbst gebraut hast." Sie öffnete den Mund, doch er schnitt ihr das Wort ab. „Außerdem, probier keinen Trank, den ich braue, wenn ich es dir nicht ausdrücklich erlaube. Ich kreiere und verändere Zaubertränke selbst und wenn ich etwas aus meiner eigenen Erfindung braue, hättest du keine Möglichkeit, seine Zutaten zu erkennen, geschweige denn seine Wirkungen."

Hermines Augen weiteten sich. „Ich bin nicht dumm, Malfoy! Ich wusste, dass es sicher war. Ich würde nicht einfach irgendwelche unbekannten Flüssigkeiten kosten!" Sie hielt inne und sah ihn mit unverhohlener Neugier an. „Du, äh, kreierst deine eigenen Zaubertränke?"

„Ja."

„Wie?", wollte sie wissen, Aufregung stand ihr im Gesicht. Verschwunden waren der Kampfgeist und die Feinseligkeit, die sie erst vor wenigen Augenblicken aufgewiesen hatte. An ihrer Stelle war die klassische Hermine: wissbegierig und lerneifrig.

Harry, der dem Austausch zwischen Draco und Hermine schweigend zugesehen hatte, lachte laut auf, worauf die anderen beiden sich zu ihm wandten.

„Sorry, Hermine. Es ist nur – dein Gesicht!"

Für einen kurzen Moment dachte sie, sie habe sich geirrt und etwas Abnormales gehe mit ihrem Gesicht vor. Dann verstand sie, dass er über ihren schnellen Gesinnungswechsel gelacht hatte. Sie verengte die Augen. „Was ist mit meinem Gesicht, Harry?", fragte sie mit einem Tonfall, der deutlich machte, dass er über jedes Wort genau nachdenken sollte.

Harry hörte auf zu lachen und blickte auf seinen Teller hinunter.

Draco rührte langsam seinen Trank um. Nach ein paar Minuten Schweigen, sagte er: „Es ist wirklich leicht. Ich habe die Trankzutaten studiert. Ihre Charakteristika, ihr Verhalten, ihre Grundeigenschaften. Man kann die Informationen dazu benutzen, die Zutaten zu manipulieren, um das gewünschte Resultat zu erreichen. Ich beabsichtige, diesen Pfeffertrank so zu brauen, dass man eine gesamte Trainingssession durchstehen kann, damit Harry so wach wie möglich bleibt."

Harry beobachtete, wie Hermine Dracos Hinterkopf anstarrte, wobei sie ihn nicht wirklich sah. Er wusste, dass seine Freundin dringend mehr Fragen stellen wollte – er konnte beinahe Rauch aus ihren Ohren dringen sehen. Wahrscheinlich schossen ihr gerade Hunderte von Fragen durch den Kopf, während sie zuschaute, wie Draco seinen Trank umrührte. Dann sah er, wie ihre Augen sich auf Draco fokussierten, verengten und schließlich entspannten. Eine Welle von Traurigkeit blitzte in ihnen auf. Sie seufzte schwer.

„Oh", sagte sie, uninteressiert klingend. Harry runzelte die Stirn. Das war nicht, was er erwartet hatte.

Draco fing ihren Tonfall auf und drehte sich zu ihr um. Er wollte gerade etwas sagen, doch Hermine war schon aufgestanden.

„Ich gehe zur Arbeit", sagte sie, an Harry gewandt.

„Warum?", fragte er. „Wir haben den Tag frei."

„Ich habe etwas für nächste Woche fertig zu machen."

„Wirst du zum Mittagessen zurück sein?", erkundigte Harry sich hoffnungsvoll.

„Naja, nein", sagte sie und wühlte in ihrer Tasche. „Ich treffe mich mit Seamus zum Mittagessen."

„Oh", sagte Harry, sichtlich enttäuscht. „Tja, vielleicht können wir, nur du und ich, morgen mehr Zeit miteinander verbringen?"

Sie lächelte. „Natürlich, Harry!" Sie umarmte ihn zum Abschied und brach rasch auf.

Die Atmosphäre in der Küche sank um einige Grad, nachdem Hermine gegangen war. Harry hatte bemerkt, dass Draco die Lippen zusammengekniffen hatte, als Hermine sagte, sie würde sich mit Seamus treffen. Und nun schnitt er die Ingwerstiele peinlich genau in identische Stücke. Jede Bewegung seines Handgelenks war bedacht, sein Griff auf das silberne Messer perfekt platziert. Harry blickte in Dracos Augen. Sie waren intensiv auf seine Aufgabe fokussiert. Seine Stirn zwischen den stürmischen, grauen Augen war gerunzelt, ein weiterer Beweis seiner Konzentration.

Wenn Harry Draco nicht schon hätte Zutaten schneiden sehen, hätte er keinen zweiten Gedanken an seine augenblicklichen Methoden verschwendet. Doch er wusste, dass Draco Malfoy Zutaten mit geschlossenen Augen und einem Arm schneiden konnte. Harry bemerkte ebenfalls, dass Draco sich nicht wie üblich über die Zeichen der Zuneigung zwischen Hermine und Harry lustig machte, so als hätte er sie gar nicht mitbekommen.

Harry begann sich zu fragen, was in Dracos Kopf in Bezug auf Hermine vor sich ging. Nach allem, das er von Draco erfahren hatte, war er zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass sich etwas entwickeln konnte, wenn nicht _zwischen_ ihnen, dann zumindest von Dracos Seite aus. Obwohl Draco beharrte, dass so etwas nicht möglich war, erinnerte Harry sich an die Unsicherheit und Angst, die in Dracos Augen aufgeblitzt war, als er es gesagt hatte. Er schien, was Hermine anbetraf, nicht vollkommenes Vertrauen in sich zu haben, was der wahrscheinlichste Grund für seine Kälte und scheinbares Desinteresse an Höflichkeit zu sein schien. Und doch gab es Zeiten, in denen es so _offensichtlich _war, dass er sich um sie sorgte. Harry war nicht sicher, wie Draco beides unter einen Hut brachte.

Sobald Draco fertig geschnitten hatte, entspannten sich sein Körper und auch seine Stimmung. Er warf die Zutaten in den kochenden Kessel und drehte sich zu Harry um.

„Potter. Ich bin nicht gerade bewandert, wenn es um die Stimmungen von Menschen geht, aber ich habe gespürt, wie etwas in unserer Unterhaltung sich verschoben hat. Kannst du mir verraten, was mit ihr los ist?", fragte er.

„Ich denke", begann Harry. Er erwog seine Worte sorgfältig. „So wie ich Hermine kenne, wollte sie dich unbedingt bitten, sie im Trankbrauen und so weiter zu unterrichten. Natürlich nachdem sie dir Hunderte von Fragen gestellt hat."

Draco schaute in den nun brodelnden Trank. „Oh."

„Und sie hat bemerkt, dass sie so etwas nicht über sich bringen kann."

Draco zuckte die Achseln. „Sie könnte fragen."

„Würdest du es tun?"

„Dazu haben wir keine Zeit", sagte er steif.

„Aber wenn wir Zeit hätten, würdest du es tun?"

Draco sah Harry mit einer unleserlichen Miene an. Er schien ernsthaft über seine Antwort nachzudenken. Es gab viele Dinge, die anders für sie stehen würden, wenn sie Zeit hätten. Sie wären nicht hier und würden nicht das tun, was sie taten. Und wenn er Harry nie das Angebot gemacht hätte, hätte Hermine nicht von seiner Neigung zu Zaubertränken erfahren und hätte ihn überhaupt um nichts bitten können. Es war jedoch alles so, wie es war, und sie hatte nicht gefragt. Wenn sie gefragt _hätte_ und sie Zeit _hätten_, wäre es sein erster Instinkt, Nein zu sagen, trotz des nervigen Teils in ihm, der ihn anschrie, Ja zu sagen.

„Vielleicht", war alles, das er antwortete.

Harry war überrascht. Er hatte ein Nein erwartet und so war er gezwungen, sich noch mehr zu fragen, ob sich vielleicht etwas in Dracos Kopf entwickelte.

*

Hermine traf sich mit Seamus im St. James Royal Park beim Königinnen- Denkmal. Er lächelte ihr warm entgegen und begrüßte sie mit einer freundschaftlichen Umarmung. Dann hielt er ihr seinen Arm hin, welchen sie annahm, und führte sie durch den Park, während er mit ihr plauderte. Hermine musste sich zuerst zwingen, Seamus Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Ihre Gedanken wanderten immer wieder zu den Zaubertränkezutaten und den vielen aufregenden Möglichkeiten zurück, die in einem leeren Blatt Pergament innewohnten.

Endlich verging das Gefühl und sie konnte sich vollkommen auf das Mittagessen mit Seamus konzentrieren.

Sie gingen zu einem Freiluftcafé im Park, wo sie Sandwichs, Pommes und Eis bestellten. Sie aßen behaglich, genossen den Herbstwind, der gerade anfing, den kommenden Winter anzudeuten.

Nach dem Mittagessen spazierten die beiden durch den Park und hielten schließlich auf einer Bank unter einem großen Baum. Nach einem Augenblick angenehmer Stille, näherte Seamus sich nervös einem Thema, das ihm auf dem Herzen lag, an das er sich aber bisher nicht gewagt hatte.

„Neues von Harry?", erkundigte er sich leise.

Hermine seufzte schwer. „Nein. Es ist schon einen Monat her." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Tut mir leid, Seamus, aber ich will wirklich nicht über Harry sprechen. Wie läuft deine Arbeit? Ich habe gehört, du hast eine neue Aufgabe, aber ich weiß nicht, worin sie besteht."

Seamus runzelte die Stirn. „Ja, habe ich tatsächlich. Seit – " Harry, wollte er sagen, doch er verkniff es sich rechtzeitig. „Nun, es scheint, dass Shacklebolt das Gefühl hat, die Malfoy- Familie ist wichtig genug, um die Bemühungen eines ganzen Auroren in Anspruch zu nehmen – mich. Vorher wurde jedes Mitglied der Familie von einem anderen Auroren behandelt, als einen von mehreren Fällen. Ich habe alle drei Akten von den anderen Auroren übernommen und jetzt besteht meine Aufgabe in der gesamten Malfoy- Familie."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Alle drei? Warum?"

„Nach dem Anschlag vor zwei Wochen will das Ministerium wissen, wen Lucius zurückbekommen will. Und warum es keine weiteren Anschläge oder Anspielungen auf „ihn" gegeben hat. War die Nachricht für jemanden im Ministerium bestimmt, der seine Bedeutung verstehen würde? Wenn ja, ist „er" zurückgegeben worden, wie Lucius es verlangt hat? Die Folgerungen davon allein sind – überwältigend.

Dann ist da noch Draco – der schleimige Mistkerl. Er könnte wahrscheinlich die gesamte Konzentration eines Auroren einnehmen, aber in letzter Zeit ist er ziemlich ruhig gewesen. Das Ministerium glaubt, er arbeitet an etwas Großem." Seamus gluckste leise. „Und ich soll herausfinden, was es ist. Ha! Ohne irgendwelche Anhaltspunkte, nicht einmal einen Piep von ihm seit Monaten." Er schüttelte den Kopf. Es war offensichtlich für Hermine, dass Seamus' Aufgabe sich als frustrierend und fruchtlos erwies, da Draco nicht länger Scherereien verursachte. „Was ist mit Narzissa?", fragte sie.

„Sie ist – nichts. Ich lasse sie beobachten, aber alles, was sie tut, ist zu Hause zu bleiben. Sie verlässt es nie. Ich schätze, sie lässt ihre Hauselfen ihre Einkäufe erledigen. Ihre Schwester kommt sie manchmal besuchen."

Hermine schauderte bei dem Gedanken. „Bellatrix." Narzissa erinnerte Hermine an eine Eiskönigin, blass, schön und kalt, der Morgen eines rauen Winters. Bellatrix war das Gegenteil, wenn auch blass, war sie dunkel und grausam. Immer wenn Hermine die beiden Frauen gesehen hatte, behandelte Narzissa sie herablassend, den Kopf in die Höhe gestreckt, als wollte sie Regentropfen mit der Nase auffangen. Bellatrix hatte sie verhöhnt und angefunkelt und versucht zu töten. Hermine würde keiner von beiden in einer dunklen Gasse begegnen wollen.

Seamus schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, die andere."

Hermine blinzelte verblüfft. „Andromeda Tonks? Wirklich?"

„Ja. Ich finde es wirklich merkwürdig. Tonks ist von der Black- Familie enterbt worden, weil sie einen Mugglegeborenen geheiratet hat."

„Ich weiß. Das ist tatsächlich seltsam. Gibt es nichts anderes über sie?"

„Nein. Absolut nichts Interessantes. Natürlich könnte etwas in dem Haus vor sich gehen, aber wir können nicht hinein. Ich würde ihr weniger Aufmerksamkeit zukommen lassen, aber Kingsley hat das Gefühl, sie verdient die Aufmerksamkeit, die wir ihr schenken. Ehrlich, die Frau verlässt ihr Haus nur mit Lucius und von der Türschwelle bis zum Wagen sprechen sie kein einziges Wort miteinander. Narzissa Malfoy ist wahrscheinlich das größte Mysterium von den dreien. Ich meine, wir wissen, dass Vater und Sohn bösartig sind, und naja, sie sind Todesser. Aber die Mutter – unvorhersehbar."

„Es kling – faszinierend."

„Lucius zu verfolgen und zu versuchen, Wind von Dracos Machenschaften zu kriegen – es ist ermüdend und in den beiden Wochen, die ich an der Aufgabe sitze, gab es absolut gar nichts. Nur Narzissa ist überhaupt interessant gewesen."

„Tut mir leid, dass es so eine schwierige Aufgabe ist. Lass es mich wissen, wenn es etwas gibt, das ich tun kann."

Seamus nickte und lächelte. „Danke, Hermine. Hey, genug von der Arbeit geredet. Lass uns ein Boot oder Fahrräder mieten."

Nach drei weiteren Stunden mit Seamus im Park kehrte Hermine zum Edge zurück. Ihr Geist war mit Gedanken über Narzissa Malfoy, Lucius und Seamus selbst gefüllt. Die Unterhaltung, die sie über die Malfoy- Familie geführt hatten, war für sie interessanter gewesen als alles andere, über das sie geredet hatten. Zugegeben, das meiste ihrer Interaktion handelte sich um nichts, was ebenfalls angenehm war. Über absolut nichts, das von Bedeutung war, nachzudenken und zu sprechen. Sie fühlte sich wieder aufgetankt, als sie sich durch das leere Haus zu ihrem Zimmer bewegte. Das erfrischte Gefühl hielt jedoch nicht lange an. Sobald Hermine allein war und sie den Tag überdachte, spürte sie ein schweres Gewicht auf ihrem Geist. Bevor sie und Seamus auseinander gegangen waren, hatte er ihr eine Frage gestellt, vor der sie sich gefürchtet und gescheut hatte. Nun suchte es sie heim, nicht nur was er gefragt hatte, sondern wie ihre Antwort gelautet hatte. Sie war das ganze Abendessen hindurch still und saß gedankenverloren mit Harry und Malfoy im Salon. Sie knabberte auf ihrer Lippe herum, stirnrunzelnd und nur vorgebend zu lesen, als Harry sie unterbrach.

„Hermine! Erde an Hermine!"

Sie riss ihren Kopf hoch, um ihn anzuschauen, und stellte fest, dass er und Draco sie beide erwartungsvoll ansahen. „Was?"

Harry gluckste und Draco verdrehte die Augen.

„Egal", sagte Harry leichthin. „Es war nicht wichtig." Dann: „Hey, wie war dein Mittagessen mit Seamus? Du warst praktisch den ganzen Tag unterwegs."

„Oh, fein", sagte sie abwesend.

„Ist das alles, das du mir geben wirst, Hermine? Du warst den ganzen Abend abgelenkt. Ist alles in Ordnung?", erkundigte Harry sich.

Draco saß sehr still und hielt sogar den Atem an, um keinerlei Geräusche von sich zu geben. Er hoffte, dass sie seine Anwesenheit im Zimmer vergessen würden.

Hermine seufzte. „Ich würde – ich sollte – ich sollte es nicht." „Solltest was nicht?", fragte er.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich bin hin- und hergerissen."

Harry setzte sich neben Hermine auf die Couch und legte eine Hand auf ihren Arm. „Sprich mit mir, Hermine. Was ist los?"

Sie blickte in seine besorgten grünen Augen und Dracos Wunsch ging in Erfüllung. Sie vergaß vollkommen, dass er im Raum war. „Wir hatten eine nette Zeit. Das Mittagessen war wunderbar und dann haben wir ein Boot gemietet und sind auf den See hinausgefahren. Dann, als wir uns verabschiedet haben, hat er mich gefragt, ob ich etwas für ihn empfinde, und die Wahrheit ist, Harry, dass ich es nicht tue. Ich empfinde eigentlich für niemanden etwas. Ich empfinde kaum etwas für dich und du bist mein bester Freund. Ich bin für so viele Jahre starr auf diesen Kurs gesetzt worden, dass ich vergessen habe, wie ich andere Dinge zulassen kann."

„Hermine, ich weiß, wie viel du für mich aufgegeben hast. Mir gefällt es nicht, dass dein ganzes Leben meinetwegen vollkommen in der Warteschleife liegt, aber du warst zu stur, um auf mich zu hören und diesem Pfad nicht zu folgen. Schau dir Ron an – er ist verletzt worden, schwer. Und jetzt ist er endlich auf dem Weg der Besserung, aber es ist schon ein Jahr vergangen. Er hat nicht darum gebeten, zur Arbeit zurückzukehren, zumindest nicht bevor ich aufgebrochen bin, und ich glaube nicht, dass er es noch tun wird. Im Ministerium zu arbeiten hat uns im Kampf gegen Voldemort nirgendwohin geführt. Wenn er darum bitten würde, um mir zu helfen, bin ich nicht sicher, was ich sagen würde. Ich will nicht, dass ihm etwas Schlimmes zustößt. Du bist hier, weil ich weiß, dass du nicht in direkter Gefahr sein wirst, aber Ron würde kämpfen wollen, wie ich, und er würde ein Nein als Antwort nicht akzeptieren.

Aber du hast dein ganzes Leben umgekrempelt, um mit mir zu arbeiten, um für diese Sache zu arbeiten. Wir dachten, im Ministerium zu arbeiten würde dem Orden helfen, aber es gab so viel – anderes Zeug – das uns in den Weg gekommen ist. Glaub nicht, ich hätte nicht bemerkt, dass du nicht glücklich warst. Als Malfoy zu mir gekommen ist, habe ich einen Weg gesehen, dir etwas Besseres zu geben. Ich hoffe, ich habe keinen Fehler gemacht."

„Harry, ich würde noch einmal dasselbe tun. Ich bereue keinen einzigen Tag. Manchmal ist es einfach hart zu realisieren, dass so viele Menschen versuchen, ein normales Leben weiterzuführen, und ich es nicht kann. Ich habe nicht mehr an – naja, Liebe oder Romantik – gedacht seit Ron und das ist Jahre her. All meine Bemühungen waren auf diesen Krieg fixiert und auf Voldemort und auf dich… Da ist kein Raum oder Energie für etwas anderes, vor allem Romantik. Und Seamus ist ein wirklich toller Kerl, jemand, mit dem jedes Mädchen glücklich wäre. Aber ich kann es einfach nicht. Nicht jetzt."

„Das ist nicht gut!", flehte er. „Selbst ich habe die Liebe nicht aus meinem Leben verbannt."

„Aber du hast Ginny schon _immer_ gehabt und ich hatte immer Ron. Bis, naja, ich ihn nicht mehr hatte. Und dann habe ich mich einfach so allein gefühlt, so unglaublich allein, weil ich immer darauf gezählt habe, dass es passieren würde. Als es nicht funktioniert hat, habe ich mich darauf gestürzt, Aurorin zu werden und zu lernen und zu kämpfen, bis ich dachte, ich könnte diesen Schmerz vertreiben. Meine Wunden haben gerade angefangen zu heilen, als – " Hermine hielt abrupt inne und drehte sich zu Draco um, als sie sich endlich an seine Anwesenheit erinnerte.

Er sah von seinem Buch auf, von derselben Seite, auf der gewesen war, seit sie und Harry sich unterhielten, und blickte sie fragend an. „Ja?"

Hermines einzige Antwort war ihr funkelnder Blick. Dann wandte sie sich wieder zu Harry. „Seit du-weißt-schon-was." Harry nickte.

„Seitdem bin ich starr. Sobald das alles vorüber ist, falls es _jemals_ vorbei ist, habe ich vor, mein Leben endlich wieder ins Rollen zu bringen."

„Aber Hermine", sagte Harry freundlich und etwas ungeduldig. „Du musst nicht warten! Ich will nicht, dass du wartest! Wir können nicht sagen, wie lange das so weitergeht, und ich weiß, wie sehr es dir wehtut, wie sehr du dich bemühst, es vor Ron, Ginny und mir zu verbergen. Wenn du dir selbst gestattest, jetzt ein wenig zu leben, wird es dir durch diese Düsterkeit helfen. Mir hat es mit Sicherheit geholfen."

Hermine legte den Kopf schief und sagte mit einem kleinen Grinsen: „Willst du damit sagen, ich soll mich weiter mit Seamus treffen?"

„Ich will, dass du für alles offen bist, das geschehen könnte", sagte er geheimnisvoll.

„Und was soll das sein?"

„Nichts. Nur, es könnte etwas eintreten und du solltest es nicht nur meinetwegen verweigern."

Hermine gluckste voller Bitterkeit. „Wie stehen wohl die Chancen, dass so etwas passiert? Nichts wird für mich eintreten. Ich arbeite 16 Stunden am Tag und komme nach Hause zu dir, meinem besten Freund, der verheiratet ist, und – zu ihm." Sie rümpfte bei dem Gedanken vor Unbehagen die Nase. Ihr Rücken war zu ihm gewandt, so dass sie nicht sah, wie Draco sie über den Rand seines Buches hinweg finster anstarrte. „Wann sollte ich jemals Zeit haben, jemandem zu _begegnen_, geschweige denn ihn kennen zu lernen, mit ihm auszugehen und mich zu verlieben?"

„Ich weiß nicht, Hermine. Ich will dich zu nichts drängen. Ich sage nur – sei offen."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann offen sein, Harry. Ich werde nur nicht den Atem anhalten oder versuchen, etwas zu erzwingen. Solche Dinge sollten überhaupt nicht erzwungen werden, vor allem weil ich gerade an einem Tiefpunkt bin. Aber ich werde deinen Ratschlag beherzigen und offen sein für – was auch immer. Aber ich werde mich nicht auf die Suche nach etwas begeben. Okay?"

„Okay", sagte er. „Das klingt besser. Aber ich hoffe aufrichtig, dass etwas nach dir sucht."

Sie wurden von einem lauten Klopfgeräusch am Fenster unterbrochen und alle drei wandten sich zu der braunen Eule um, die Einlass forderte. Harry ließ den Vogel herein und band den Brief los.

„Er ist von Ginny. Entschuldigt mich." Harry ging ohne ein weiteres Wort hinaus.

Hermine saß stirnrunzelnd da und stierte vor sich hin. Draco beobachtete sie.

„Granger", sagte er, nachdem er sicher war, dass sie ihre Lippe zerbissen hatte.

„Hmm?", machte sie und sah ihn mit einem verlorenen Ausdruck an.

„Ich habe ein paar Bücher über Zaubertränkezutaten, die du dir ausleihen kannst. Wenn du möchtest."

Hermines Augen leuchteten auf und Draco stellte fest, dass sie ihm so viel lieber waren als mit der tiefen Traurigkeit, die sie noch vor wenigen Augenblicken erfüllt hatte.

„Wirklich?"

„Sicher", sagte er und zuckte die Achseln. „Ich brauche sie kaum mehr."

Sie fuhr fort, auf ihrer Lippe herumzukauen. „Ähm, danke?", sagte sie zögerlich.

„Wie auch immer. Nur verlier sie nicht. Und mach sie nicht dreckig. Und falte den Buchrücken nicht. Und knick die Seiten nicht um. Und schreib nicht rein – nur ich schreibe in meine Bücher."

„Malfoy, du vergisst, mit wem du hier sprichst. Ich wage zu behaupten, dass deine Bücher in einem besseren Zustand sein werden, wenn ich sie dir zurückgebe." Sie hielt inne. Ihre Augen blitzten. „_Falls_ ich sie zurückgebe."

„Wenn", berichtigte er bestimmt. Ein Hauch von Belustigung – nur ein Hauch – stand in seinen Augen.

Sie lächelte und ging ohne ein Wort auf die Veranda hinaus.

* * *

AN: Na, da bahnt sich doch langsam etwas an, oder?^^ Review nicht vergessen!!


	12. Kriegsgeheul

**Kapitel 12 – Kriegsgeheul **

Der September wich allmählich dem Oktober und die Blätter an den Bäumen begannen, den verblüffenden Juwelfarbton des Herbstes anzunehmen. Im Hake's Edge vergingen die Wochen wie üblich – Hermine arbeitete endlos, Harry und Draco trainierten. Die Männer bekamen ihre dritte Mitbewohnerin selten zu sehen und beide wünschten sie sich, aus unterschiedlichen Gründen, dass das nicht der Fall wäre.

Harry vermisste seine Freundin. Er hatte nur Draco zur Gesellschaft und obwohl sie sich rasch anfreundeten, war es eine Freundschaft geboren aus Notwendigkeit und Zweckmäßigkeit. Mit Ron und Hermine konnte er einfach er selbst sein. Er konnte ruhig sein oder laut oder albern oder alles in der Welt, das er wollte, und nichts würde sich verändern. Es war eine vorhersehbare Beziehung, etwas, worin Harry großen Trost fand. Seit er das Ministerium verlassen hatte, hatte Harry sehr wenig von diesem Trost gespürt, und wegen der jetzigen Umstände konnte er ihn nur von Hermine empfangen. Er vermisste Rons ansteckendes Lachen und leichten Sinn für Humor. In letzter Zeit fehlten ihm Hermines scharfer Verstand und gedankenvolle Diskussionen, selbst wenn sie auf dem gleichen Flur wie er wohnte. Er hatte wochenlang keine richtige Unterhaltung mehr mit ihr geführt und begann zu grübeln.

Draco genoss es, sich mit Hermine auseinanderzusetzen. Sie war sehr intelligent, belesen und voller Gedanken. Bisher hatten sie bei zwei Gelegenheiten die moralischen und ethischen Folgen berühmter literarischer Werke diskutiert. Diese Debatten wurden hitzig, doch nie bösartig. Sowohl er als auch Hermine waren in der Lage, die Themen zu besprechen, ohne es auf persönlicher Ebene ausarten zu lassen. Sie unterhielten sich auf natürliche Art und Weise. Hermine nahm die eine Position ein und Draco spielte die Rolle des Teufelsadvokaten. Normalerweise stimmte er mit Hermine überein, hätte es aber niemals zugegeben. Sein Stolz hielt ihn von solch einem Geständnis ab.

Es war ein paar Wochen her seit ihrer letzten Diskussion, die von dem Klassiker Schuld und Sühne gehandelt hatte, und Draco brannte auf eine neue Debatte. Er hatte gerade Wem die Stunde schlägt fertig gelesen. Eine moralische und ethische Diskussion würde sich bald ergeben, obwohl er das nicht wusste. Sie würde nicht nur über das Buch sein, sondern auch sehr persönlich werden, für sie beide.

Es war an einem Mittwoch, in der Mitte des Oktobers. Es war nichts Besonderes an diesem Mittwoch. Draco und Harry kamen am Abend vom Training herein, um zu Abend zu essen. Harry ging direkt nach oben, doch Draco wanderte durch das Haus, bis er im Salon landete, wo er Hermine in einem Sessel sitzend fand. Sie hatte eine Ausgabe des Tagespropheten auf dem Schoß und stierte vor sich hin ins Nichts. Als Draco genauer hinschaute, sah er getrocknete Tränenspuren auf ihrem Gesicht.

Er war nicht der Typ, der von Tränen berührt wurde. Nur die Tränen seiner Mutter bewegten ihn. Deshalb war es nicht Hermines tränenüberströmtes Gesicht, das seinen Magen zusammenziehen ließ. Es waren ihre Augen. Sie waren leer und doch zur selben Zeit voller Traurigkeit. Etwas an ihrem weit entfernten Blick beunruhigte ihn.

„Granger? Du bist nie so früh zu Hause." Es war nicht gerade das Einfühlsamste, was er hätte sagen können, und auch nicht das Hilfreichste. Doch so ein Typ war er auch nicht. Es entsprach nichtsdestotrotz der Wahrheit. Hermine schwieg. Sie blinzelte nur als Zeichen, dass sie ihn gehört hatte. Andererseits könnte sie auch zufällig geblinzelt haben. Dann sagte Draco etwas, von dem er glaubte, es noch nie in seinem Leben gesagt zu haben. Er hatte es noch nie ausgesprochen, weil es bedeuten würde, dass er an jemand anderen dachte, und das tat er sehr selten. „Geht es dir gut?"

Hermine drehte sich zu ihm. Ihre Augen waren immer noch entfernt, aber sie suchten jetzt seinen Blick. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und blickte aus dem Fenster.

Draco wartete darauf, dass sie etwas erwiderte, doch sie tat es nicht. „Was ist los?", erkundigte er sich, wieder eine Kombination von Wörtern murmelnd, die ihm noch nie aufrichtig über die Lippen gekommen war.

Hermine schwieg immer noch, reichte ihm aber die Zeitung. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er gefunden hatte, worüber sie sich aufregte. Auf der Titelseite prangte ein großes Bild einer aufwühlenden Szene – Auroren und Ministeriumsbeamte wanderten über eine Straßenkreuzung inmitten von Wagen und Wracks. Der Artikel, verfasst von Rita Kimmkorn, trug den Titel: „Todesser auf gewaltiger Mordorgie." Draco warf Hermine einen Blick zu, bevor er den Artikel las, erhielt aber keine Kenntnisnahme von ihr.

Draco wandte sich wieder der Zeitung zu und las.

_Beinahe 200 Muggle wurden in der letzten Nacht getötet, als Todesser sich auf eine furchtbare Mordorgie aufmachten. Die Morde vollzogen sich in ganz London und den umgebenden Dörfern. Es schien keinerlei Muster oder Absicht hinter den Morden zu stecken. Zaubereiminister Rufus Scrimgeour deutete in einer Pressekonferenz an, dass seine vorderste Mission darin bestände herauszufinden, was hinter den Morden steckt. Einige Interviewte glauben, es könnte etwas mit einem Anschlag zu tun haben, der vor fast einen Monat an einer Familie von Auroren verübt worden war. Lucius Malfoy, bekannter Todesser, stellte gewisse Forderungen, die laut einem vertrauenswürdigen Ministeriumsangestellten nicht erfüllt worden waren. Könnte das die Vergeltung sein, die von seiner Nachricht impliziert worden war?_

_Laut Berichten war Lucius Malfoy an mehr als einer der Mordstellen gesichtet worden, obwohl keine Briefe von ihm gefunden wurden. Von allen Todessern ist Lucius Malfoy der Meistgesuchte, seit sein Sohn, der berüchtigte Draco Malfoy, verschwunden zu sein scheint. Der… (weiter auf Seiten 2-7)._

Draco musste den Artikel nicht zu Ende lesen, um zu wissen, dass er mit Listen der Verbrechen von ihm und seinem Vater weitergehen würde, detailliert und mit Bildern und Diagrammen. Sie veröffentlichten diese Geschichten regelmäßig, um die Öffentlichkeit gegen die Todesser und die Dunkle Seite aufzuwiegeln. Dann würde der Artikel ihn mit seinem Vater vergleichen und feststellen, dass der Sohn seinen Vater übertroffen hatte, sowohl in Status als auch in Grausamkeit, wobei der Autor einen gewitzten Kommentar über das Schwächerwerden seines Vaters ablassen würde. Dracos Miene verfinsterte sich. Sein Vater war Vieles, aber er war nicht schwach.

Er sah zu Hermine, die immer noch aus dem Fenster starrte.

„Granger." Draco war nicht sicher, was er als Nächstes sagen sollte. Seine Gedanken waren auf die Tatsache fokussiert, dass das nicht gerade ungewöhnliche Neuigkeiten waren. Die traurige Tatsache, dass Todesser skrupellose, bösartige Menschen waren, die sich um nichts anderes sorgten als sich selbst und in einigen Fällen ihren Meister. Er wusste jedoch, dass es grausam wäre, die Geschichte einfach abzutun und somit ihre Gefühle, da es sie so deutlich aufgewühlt hatte. Doch er hatte sich noch nie zuvor um die Gefühle anderer geschert. Sie machten einen schwach. Sein Vater hatte es ihm seit sehr jungem Alter eingeprügelt. Er war ebenfalls nicht schwach.

Als er nichts mehr sagte, sah Hermine ihn an. Ihr Gesicht war unlesbar. „Du hast mich beim Namen genannt", sagte sie verständnislos.

Er war nervös! Was?

„Äh, ich will ja nicht – unsensibel klingen, aber das ist nicht gerade – etwas Neues."

Zu seiner Überraschung schrie Hermine ihn nicht an. Nein, das wäre in seiner Berechenbarkeit erträglich. Stattdessen schien es, als wäre die Geschichte in der Zeitung der letzte Tropfen in einem unendlichen Ozean von Schmerz und Verlust in ihrem Inneren, der schon eine lange Zeit dem Überlaufen nahe gewesen war. Was geschehen war, hatte den Ozean zum Überlaufen gebracht. Als sie sprach, war ihre Stimme eisig.

„Das weiß ich, Malfoy", keifte sie. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ihr Leute ekelt mich an."

„Was für Leute?", fragte er. Er wollte ehrlich wissen, was Hermine so aus dem Konzept bringen konnte. Seit dem Beginn ihrer Bemühungen hatte sie unerschütterlich gewirkt, beständig, ein Anker. Bisweilen stellte er fest, dass er sich auf ihre Stärke stützte. Als er die Frage stellte, wollte er eine Antwort. Er hatte keine Ahnung, dass er unter Attacke stand und dass er schon verloren hatte.

„Gedankenlose Schafe. Feiglinge", murmelte sie. Sie funkelte ihn so heftig an, dass es ihm selbst alle Ehre machte.

„Das macht überhaupt keinen Sinn."

„Das macht vollkommen Sinn, wenn du nur deinen Kopf anschalten und zuhören würdest", blaffte sie.

„Sag es einfach", erwiderte er ungeduldig. „Hör auf, um den heißen Brei herumzureden und spuck es einfach aus. Ich bin nicht in der Stimmung, Rätsel zu lösen."

Damit hatte er, wie Draco in den nächsten paar Minuten erfahren sollte, das Falsche gesagt. Nun sah Draco Feuer in ihren Augen.

„Todesser. Gedankenlose Schafe. Euch wird Macht und die Welt zu euren Füßen versprochen, damit ihr eurem Dunklen Lord blind folgt und alles, was er euch befiehlt, tut. Ihr tötet Muggle – Muggle, Malfoy!" Hermine sprang auf und begann, wütend auf und ab zu laufen. „Sie sind wehrlos! Also entscheidet ihr euch dazu, Muggle anzugreifen. Das ist einfach nur krank. Menschen, die Freude aus dem Foltern und Töten von denen ziehen, die sich nicht verteidigen können, sind Feiglinge. Ihr macht Jagd auf die Schwachen, weil ihr euch dadurch stark fühlt. Und ihr greift schlafende Auroren an. Nie am helllichten Tag, wo sie die Chance auf einen fairen Kampf haben. Ich meine, ihr tötet _Kinder_, um Merlins Willen! Was kann das zu eurer Sache beitragen?"

Während Hermine schimpfte, konnte Draco seine Wut nicht unterdrücken. Sie warf ihn mit allen Todessern in einen Topf und aus irgendeinem Grund, der ihm im Augenblick nicht einfallen wollte, nahm er es ihr übel. Was wusste _sie_ schon von _ihm_? Nichts. Zugegeben, es stimmte, dass er ein Todesser _war_, nur hatte er sich nie zu den anderen Anhängern des Dunklen Lords gezählt. Am Anfang, weil er wusste, dass er klüger als sie alle war, und er hielt sich für ein bisschen besser als sie. Er würde sich über sie erheben. Dann, nach Hermines Eltern, als alles sich verändert hatte, begann er zu verachten, was es hieß, ein Todesser zu sein. Das Töten, das Foltern, das Zerstören. Mit der Veränderung seines Herzens veränderte sich zur gleichen Zeit seine Toleranz für das, was die Todesser taten.

„Einige dieser Muggle, die gestern getötet worden sind, sind Leute, die ich kannte! Der Arzt von Hertforshire – er war ein Freund von meinen Eltern, jemand, der Leute wieder in Ordnung bringt, die krank oder verletzt sind. Ein Lehrer, Fabrikarbeiter… Leute, die sich nur darin von euch unterscheiden, dass sie keine Magie haben. In jeder anderen Hinsicht sind wir genau gleich, aber euer Haufen kann den ganzen Reinblüter- Unsinn nicht überwinden, um das zu erkennen. Ihr habt alle solche Vorurteile, dass ihr nicht einmal mit der Tatsache klarkommt, dass euer geschätzter Meister ein Halbblut ist! Er sollte an der Spitze der „Offiziellen Reinblüter- Liste von allen, die wir hassen" stehen. Aber er sagt die richtigen Dinge, über Schlammblüter und Muggle, nur weil er ein Nachfahr von einem weiteren bösartigen Mann ist, und sein eigener Vater war ein Muggle!"

Hermine hielt inne, um tief Luft zu holen, bevor sie fortfuhr, doch Draco schnitt ihr das Wort ab.

„Genug", knurrte er. „Ich weigere mich, hier zu sitzen und zuzuhören, wie du _deine_ Vorurteile wie ein Abzeichen oder eine Medaille zur Schau stellst und versuchst, sie mir aufzuzwingen."

„Meine Vorurteile?", kreischte Hermine. Draco begegnete ihrem zornigen Blick mit Trotz. „Meine Vorurteile?", wiederholte sie ruhig. Zu ruhig. Sie setzte sich auf den Sessel und starrte Draco mit eisig an. „Bitte, Malfoy, ich bitte dich. Erzähle mir alles von meinen Vorurteilen. Schließlich kennst du das Thema so gut, da bin ich mir sicher, dass dein lieber Vater dich darauf abgerichtet hat, bevor du auch nur auf der Welt warst."

Ein winziger Nerv irgendwo in seinem Gehirn klappte um und er konnte nur noch Zorn sehen und spüren. Wann immer sie Dracos Vater zur Sprache brachte, verlor er kurzzeitig die Fähigkeit, klar zu denken. Warum genau dies geschah und warum es nur bei ihr passierte, würde er nie voll verstehen.

Draco bewegte sich von seinem Sitzplatz, bis er Zentimeter von Hermines Gesicht entfernt war. Sie zuckte zusammen und zum ersten Mal hatte sie leicht Angst vor ihm. Vielleicht war es der wahnsinnige Ausdruck in seinen Augen. Der Ausdruck, den er einst für diejenigen aufbewahrt hatte, die er später tötete. Manchmal überkam ihn wieder dasselbe Gefühl und er musste damit ringen, sich nicht davon einnehmen zu lassen.

„Hör mir genau zu. Ich will mich nicht wiederholen müssen. _Wieder_. Sprich niemals und wenn ich niemals sage, meine ich es auch, vor mir von meinem Vater." Dracos Stimme hatte einen stählernen und feurigen Tonfall. „Nenn nicht seinen Namen und mach keine Andeutungen zu ihm. Ich werde nicht zögern, dafür zu sorgen, dass du es bereust. Das ist deine letzte Warnung."

Hermine nickte langsam, nicht in der Lage, ihren Blick von ihm zu lösen. Er konnte nicht sagen, ob sie noch Angst hatte oder nur ihren nächsten Angriff hinter dieser Maske purer Konzentration vorbereitete.

„Und versucht _nicht_, mir zu sagen, was ich weiß und was ich nicht weiß. Du weißt nichts von meinem Leben, womit ich aufgewachsen bin oder was mir durch den Kopf geht. Du wirst mich nie verstehen, weil du es nicht willst. Du willst weiter in deiner Schwarz- Weiß- Welt leben, wo es nur Todesser oder gute Menschen gibt. Wach auf, Granger. Das ist nicht einmal annähernd die Wahrheit. Nicht alle Todesser sind so schlecht, wie du sagst, und nicht alle guten Leute sind so rein, wie du glaubst. Jeder muss eine Seite wählen und in diesem Krieg gibt es nur zwei Auswahlmöglichkeiten. Einige von denen, die in den grauen Bereichen leben, werden eine Seite wählen, zu der sie nicht völlig gehören.

Was Vorurteile angeht, ja, damit bin ich aufgewachsen. Und ich habe Vorurteile. Aber ich bin auch nicht so naiv zu denken, dass ich alle Antworten habe. Ich habe alle möglichen Menschen sterben sehen, Granger. Reinblüter, Schlammblüter, Halbblüter, Muggle. Sie sterben alle auf dieselbe Weise. Sie haben alle dasselbe Blut. Es fließt aus allen Menschen rot. Ich mag Vorurteile haben, aber ich weiß auch, dass Blut dich am Ende nicht retten wird. Wenn du für eine Sekunde glaubst, dass dem Dunklen Lord Blut wichtig ist, irrst du dich gewaltig. Er würde mich ohne zu blinzeln umbringen und dich im selben Atemzug willkommenheißen, wenn du dich ihm anbieten würdest. Er will die Welt nicht von jenen mit geringerem Blutstatus befreien. Er will die Welt beherrschen. Allein. Und er wird alles dafür tun, inklusive diejenigen zu rekrutieren, die sich bereit erklären, für die richtige Sache zu kämpfen, um genau zu sein, für die Reinigung des Zaubererblutes."

„Du hasst mich wegen meines Blutes."

„Ich hasse Leute aus allen möglichen Gründen", blaffte er. „Und ja, bevor ich dich kannte, habe ich dich für dein Blut gehasst. Dann, nachdem ich ein bisschen mehr über dich erfahren hatte, habe ich neue Gründe gefunden, dich zu hassen. Eine letzte Sache: Du schreibst allen Todessern Motive zu. Und obwohl ich mir nie anmaßen würde zu behaupten, alle Motive hinter den Gelöbnissen von anderen zu dem Dunklen Lord zu kennen, weiß ich, dass meine nicht das waren und sind, was du zu glauben scheinst. Mir wurde nie Macht oder auch nur ein kleiner Teil der Welt angeboten. Mir wurde nicht wirklich eine Wahl gelassen, nicht die Art mit Richtig und Falsch, Schwarz und Weiß." Sie öffnete den Mund, doch wieder unterbrach Draco sie. „Und versuch nicht, mir zu erzählen, dass man immer eine Wahl hat", höhnte er. „Du kannst nicht einmal verstehen, was eine echte Wahl ist. Bevor du also erlebt hast, was ich erlebt habe, bevor dir zwei unmögliche Optionen zur Wahl gestellt werden und du gezwungen wirst, dich zu entscheiden, kannst du nicht über meine Handlungen richten."

Er stand auf, nachdem er eine ausreichende Menge Wut auf das nun blasse Mädchen vor ihm ausgelassen hatte. Als er zur Couch zurückwich, kehrte Hermines Gesichtsfarbe rasch wieder.

„Du hast dich immer noch dazu entschieden, schrecklich zu mir und Harry und Ron und tonnenweise anderen Leuten zu sein."

„Ja, das habe ich. Und ich würde es wieder tun. Es ist ein Teil von mir und wird es immer sein. Trotz allem haben alle meine Entscheidungen mich zu diesem Augenblick gebracht und mich zu dem Mann gemacht, der ich heute bin."

„Ach ja?", sagte sie, ihre Stimme eisig und bissig. „Und gefällst du dir, Malfoy? Bist du _stolz_ darauf, wer – was – du bist?"

Hundert verschiedene Gedanken und Emotionen trafen Draco auf einmal und er taumelte beinahe unter dem Gewicht. Nach dem anfänglichen Ansturm blitzten drei Worte vor seinen Augen auf: Hass – Furcht – Scham. Immer und immer wieder.

Draco runzelte die Stirn, plötzlich erschöpft von ihrer Zankerei und Brüllerei. Wo war Potter? Warum war er nicht hier unten und verteidigte sie? War das nicht seine Aufgabe? Herbeirennen und die Lage retten, oder die Jungfrau in Not? Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch sein Haar und seufzte.

„Und was für eine Person bin ich?", fragte er mit schwerer Stimme.

„Du bist genau wie alle anderen, genau wie dein Vater. Du hast wehrlose Muggle angegriffen und getötet. Meine Eltern miteingeschlossen. Du hast immer Freude aus anderer Leute Schmerz und Unglück gezogen. Du ekelst mich an. Und nichts wird sich jemals daran ändern. Du wirst dich nie ändern."

Draco wurde abermals an den Rand der Weißglut getrieben, zu jenem Gefühl reiner Wut, das er inzwischen einfach Rot nannte. Doch er unterdrückte den Drang aufzuspringen. „Hör mir gut zu", presste er zwischen knirschenden Zähnen hervor. „Ich will sicherstellen, dass du mir wirklich zuhörst. Tust du es? Granger, hörst du mir zu?", brüllte er. Sie nickte und traute sich nicht, die Augen zu verdrehen. „Ich bin nicht wie Lucius. Überhaupt nicht. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?" Sie blinzelte, sagte aber nichts. „Granger. Habe. Ich. Mich. Klar. Ausgedrückt?" Er schrie sie beinahe an.

„Ja, Malfoy, ich habe dich gehört", erwiderte sie mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

„Aber hast du mich wirklich _gehört_? Hast du mich verstanden?" Seine Stimme war wieder tödlich ruhig.

Hermine musterte ihn kalt. „Dass du nicht wie dein Vater bist?" Sie verengte ihre Augen. „Ich kann keinen Unterschied feststellten."

„Raus."

Sie blinzelte. „Wie bitte?"

„Ich sagte, raus. Geh mir aus den Augen. Sofort."

Hermine war erschüttert. War es möglich, dass sie es zu weit getrieben hatte? Was war „zu weit" für Draco Malfoy? Wer war er wirklich? Hermine erholte sich von ihrem Schock und tat wie geheißen. Sie stampfte beleidigt in ihr Zimmer und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu. Nach einer Minute hörte sie seine Tür ebenfalls so heftig zuschlagen, dass das Fenster in ihrem Zimmer klirrte.

Sie setzte sich auf ihr Bett, während es in ihrem Kopf immer noch ratterte. Es war nicht das gegenseitige Anbrüllen, sondern dass er sie wegschickte, was sie nachdenklich stimmte. Drei Dinge plagten sie. Erstens – er war so wütend auf sie gewesen, dass er sie aufgefordert hatte zu gehen. Doch nicht ein einziges Mal hatte er sie beschimpft mit – jenem Namen oder anderen Ausdrücken oder sie verhext oder umgebracht (was sie zu einem gewissen Zeitpunkt befürchtet hatte). Zweitens – sie hatte einfach getan, was er verlangt hatte. Sie hatte ihm gegeben, was er wollte, nämlich sich seines Blickes zu entziehen. Warum war sie gewichen, ohne mehr zu kämpfen? Draco reizte das Feuer aus ihr heraus und sie wollte nicht gehen, es sei denn die andere Person war ein schwelender Haufen Asche. Vielleicht hatte die Tatsache, dass er ihr keine Ausdrücke an den Kopf geworfen hatte, sie so sehr geschockt, dass sie nicht einmal widersprochen hatte, als er sie fortschickte.

Der dritte Gedanke verstörte sie am meisten. Es schien, als bedeutete es ihr etwas. Das könnte die heißen Tränen erklären, die drohten überzuquellen. Den gesamten Streit hindurch hatte sie darauf gewartet – auf das „S"- Wort. Sie war bereit mit einer Erwiderung und sie erwartete, es immer wieder aus seinem Mund herausschießen zu hören. Doch es war nie gekommen. Wenn es eine Sache gab, auf das sie sich verlassen konnte, wie sie gedacht hatte, war, dass Draco Malfoy sich wie der Draco Malfoy benahm, den sie kannte: ein 15- Jähriger Prinz, der Wege suchte, ihr das Leben zur Hölle zu machen.

Der Draco Malfoy unten war überhaupt nicht wie jener Junge. Er hatte Recht – sie wusste nichts über ihn. Sie hatte sich ein starres Bild von ihm gemacht und ließ es von nichts und niemandem umstürzen. Er hatte sie nicht Schlammblut genannt, nicht ein einziges Mal, nicht einmal, als sie versucht hatte, ihn dazu zu bringen, von seinem Vater zu sprechen. Der Junge, der er einst war, hätte nicht einmal geblinzelt, bevor er es ihr entgegenschleuderte.

Sie hatte tatsächlich fast gehofft, dass er sie mit dem Ausdruck beschimpfte, damit sie sich hinter ihrer Mauer verkriechen und in die Welt zurückkehren konnte, die sie kannte, wo er alles war, das sie von ihm wusste. In jener Welt war sie in Sicherheit. Doch er hatte es nicht getan. Das war der Grund, weshalb sie die ganze Tirade begonnen hatte, so realisierte sie. Um sich selbst daran zu erinnern, dass er, der Mörder ihrer Eltern, ein schrecklicher, kalter, gefühlsloser Mistkerl war. Denn es gab einen Teil in ihr, den sie nicht anerkennen wollte, der begann, eine andere Wahrheit zu sehen. Sein Benehmen in all der Zeit, die sie mit ihm in den letzten paar Monaten verbracht hatte, war äußerst widersprüchlich zu dem Bild, das sie von ihm hatte. Er war noch immer er selbst, immer noch arrogant und grob, doch seine Worte trugen nicht mehr den Hass und die Bosheit, wie sie es einst taten. Bis zu diesem Abend, wo sie sie wieder aus ihm herausgezwungen hatte.

Und tatsächlich bedeutete es ihr etwas. Es bedeutete ihr etwas, dass er verschieden war – sichtlich verschieden, gravierend verschieden. Sie war endlich gezwungen, es sich selbst einzugestehen, was ihr schwer fiel. Die Mühe trieb zwei jener heißen Wassertropfen aus ihren Augen. Es bedeutete ihr etwas, dass er sie nicht Schlammblut nannte, weil es hieß, dass er ein Fremder war, jemand, den sie überhaupt nicht kannte. Nicht dass sie ihn wirklich kennen wollte, doch es tat weh festzustellen, dass sie sich so geirrt hatte, und es erweckte in ihr den Wunsch zu wissen, _warum_ sie sich geirrt hatte, was darauf hinauslief, Dinge über diesen Fremden herauszufinden, die zu erfahren sie vielleicht bereuen könnte.

Sie könnte feststellen, dass er letzten Endes doch ein Herz besaß, dass er doch Richtig von Falsch unterscheiden konnte. Dass er sich tatsächlich verändert hatte. Sie hatte oberflächlich akzeptiert, dass er anders geworden war, doch es hatte sie nicht innerlich überzeugt. Tief in ihrem Inneren sah sie dieselbe Person, die sie immer gesehen hatte, erwartete immer noch das Schlimmste von ihm, wartete nur darauf, dass er ihr seine wahre Natur enthüllte.

Hermine gestattete einer weiteren Träne, in ihren Schoß zu fallen, bevor sie einen Entschluss fasste. Sie konnte – würde – nicht in diesem Haus bleiben. Er war ihr zu viel. Sie hatte zu viel durchzuarbeiten, bevor sie ihm wieder gegenübertreten konnte. Sie packte ihre Tasche für eine Woche und hatte die Absicht, im Fuchsbau Zuflucht zu suchen. Malfoy würde sein Anliegen bekommen. Sie würde gehen. Er würde sie nicht mehr sehen müssen. Leise öffnete sie die Tür ihres Zimmers, trat hindurch und schloss sie hinter sich. Hermine schlich auf Zehenspitzen die Treppe hinunter durchs Haus und durch die Vordertür.

Als sie in Ginnys Zimmer saß, während ihre beiden Freunde einander und ihr besorgte Blicke zuwarfen, erst dann ließ Hermine ihren Tränen der Traurigkeit freien Lauf.

Harry trat fünf Minuten nach Hermines Aufbruch aus seinem Zimmer. Er bemerkte, dass ihre Tür geschlossen war, ebenso wie Dracos. Er dachte sich nichts dabei und ging Essen suchen. Nach einer Stunde, in der er keinen Piep von seinen beiden Mitbewohnern hörte, ging Harry Hermine rufen.

Er klopfte an ihre Tür, bekam aber keine Antwort. „Hermine?" Nichts. Er drückte die Türklinke hinunter und war überrascht, sie unverschlossen zu finden. „Hermine?", sagte er wieder und steckte seinen Kopf ins Zimmer. Sie war nicht da. Ihr Bett war perfekt gemacht und alles war am richtigen Platz. Harry runzelte die Stirn. Dann ging er zu Dracos Zimmer.

Er klopfte an.

„Was?", ertönte eine sehr mürrische Stimme.

„Ich bin es, Harry. Mach auf." Harry hörte ein Stöhnen und einen Augenblick später ging die Tür auf.

„Was?", fragte Draco wieder. Er wirkte leicht zerrauft und hatte die Stirn gerunzelt.

„Weißt du, wo Hermine ist?"

Dracos Miene verfinsterte sich. „Nein, weiß ich nicht. Warum in Merlins Namen sollte _ich_ das wissen? Schau in ihrem Zimmer nach."

„Da ist sie nicht."

„Unten?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Draußen?"

„Nein."

„Tja, Harry, ich habe keinen Schimmer, wo sie sein könnte", sagte Draco entnervt. Dann verengten sich seine Augen. „Was hast du denn getrieben?" Sicherlich konnte Harry ihren gewaltigen Streit nicht verpasst haben. Er war sicher, dass bis nach London alle ihn gehört haben mussten.

„Oh, Ginny hat mir geschrieben und ich musste ihr eine gute Antwort schreiben. Ich habe dich und Hermine reden hören, was mich abgelenkt hat. Deshalb habe ich einen Schweigezauber auf mein Zimmer gelegt."

„Oh. Tja, wo auch immer sie ist, ich bin sicher, Granger kann auf sich selbst aufpassen."

„Ah ja... Sie ist bald wieder zurück, da bin ich mir sicher."

„Wie auch immer. Tschüß, Potter."

Harry nickte abgelenkt. Es sah Hermine nicht ähnlich, irgendwohin zu gehen, ohne ihm bescheid zu sagen. Und Malfoy benahm sich merkwürdig. Es passte nicht zu ihm, so unbekümmert über ihren Verbleib zu sein. Er war immer beharrlich, dass sie ihm verriet, wo _genau_ sie hinging und wann sie zurückkehren würde. Dass er die Tatsache, dass sie sich nicht einmal auf dem Grundstück befand, so einfach abtat, war höchst ungewöhnlich.

Es störte Harry. Er klopfte wieder an Dracos Tür.

„Was?", sagte Draco, nun ein wenig wütend.

„Ich habe mich gefragt, warum es dir scheinbar nichts ausmacht, dass Hermine verschwunden ist."

„Das habe ich doch schon gesagt. Sie kann auf sich selbst aufpassen."

„Aber du bist sonst so beschützerisch."

Draco funkelte ihn an. „Tja, heute Abend fühle ich mich nicht danach. Okay?"

„Was ist passiert?"

„Nichts. Tschüß, Potter." Und Draco knallte Harry die Tür vor der Nase zu.


	13. Vogelsnest

In diesem Kapitel fängt Draco tatsächlich an, erste menschliche Züge zu zeigen! Was aber nicht heißt, dass alles Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen ist^^

* * *

**Kapitel 13 – Vogelsnest**

„Hermine, was ist los?", erkundigte Ginny sich, als sie sie zwei Nächte, nachdem ihre Freundin angekommen war und sich in den Schlaf geweint hatte, zur Rede stellte. Sie machte sich Sorgen. Hermine war immer noch im Fuchsbau und machte keine Anstalten, bald zu gehen. „Ich habe dich noch nie so erlebt."

„Es ist nichts, Ginny. Ehrenwort."

Ginny verdrehte die Augen. „Du weiß schon, dass ich dir das nicht abnehme, richtig? Komm schon, spuck es aus! Warum bist du hier und nicht bei dir zu Hause und bläst Trübsal, als wenn dein Kater gestorben wäre? Es sieht dir nicht ähnlich. Und wo _ist_ dein Kater überhaupt?"

Der Drang, über das zu sprechen, was geschehen war, selbst nur ein kleines Bisschen, überwand Hermines Entschlossenheit, dieses Rätsel selbst zu entschlüsseln. Sie seufzte. „Okay. Ich hatte einen gewaltigen Streit mit jemandem. Und Krummbein wohnt bei Hannah. Du erinnerst dich noch an sie, oder? Aus Hufflepuff?"

„Ja, ich erinnere mich", sagte Ginny abwinkend. „Mit wem hast du dich gestritten?"

„Das - das kann ich dir nicht sagen. Du kennst ihn nicht." Und ich auch nicht, dachte sie plötzlich.

„Ein Er?", rief Ginny aufgeregt. „Hermine, triffst du dich mit jemandem?"

„Nein!", sagte Hermine hastig. „Nein, er ist nur – irgendjemand. Jedenfalls ist er unerträglich und arrogant und es war ein großer Streit, voller Geschrei und Drohungen. Aber – er hat nicht getan, was ich erwartet habe. Und jetzt bin ich verwirrt und verletzt und wütend und… traurig."

„Hermine, wer ist der Kerl?" Ginny wirkte besorgt, wofür Hermine dankbar war. Ihre Freunde waren unglaublich.

„Es geht nicht so sehr um den Kerl wie um das, worüber wir uns gestritten haben. Ich will nicht über _ihn_ sprechen – gar nicht."

„Wie kannst du dich darüber aufregen, worüber ihr euch gestritten habt, wenn der Kerl dir nichts bedeutet? Und ich bin verwirrt. Du regst dich auf, weil er etwas Unerwartetes getan hat?"

Hermine gluckste. „Eigentlich war das nicht der Fall. Er hat etwas _nicht_ getan, was ich erwartet habe. Und das ist das Problem. Ich war so sicher, dass er auf eine bestimmte Weise reagieren würde, dass ich mir nie ausgemalt hätte, dass es anders sein könnte. Ich meine, was wäre, wenn ich mich in ihm geirrt habe? Was ist, wenn er sich wirklich verändert hat – und damit meine ich, _wirklich_ verändert?"

Ginny lächelte. „Ohne mehr Informationen über den Streit und den Kerl, kann ich nicht wirklich helfen."

Hermine öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, aber ein Klopfgeräusch lenkte sie beide ab. Eine wunderschöne schwarz- graue Eule pickte gegen Ginnys Fenster.

„Oh, wie hübsch sie ist! Aber ich habe sie noch nie gesehen", sagte Ginny, während sie das Fenster aufmachte, um die Eule einzulassen. Ginny band den Brief los und runzelte die Stirn. „Er ist für dich."

Hermine kam die Eule bekannt vor, doch sie konnte sie nicht einordnen. Als sie das Geschreibsel auf dem Brief sah, erkannte sie, dass er von niemand anderem stammte als von dem Kerl, über den sie gerade gesprochen hatten. Nun erinnerte sie sich auch wieder daran, die Eule einige Male am Edge gesehen zu haben. Sie seufzte und öffnete ihn.

_Ich brauche Mytlekraut- Essenz bis um sieben am Freitagabend. Sicherlich muss ich dir nicht sagen, wie wichtig das Timing für das Brauen von Zaubertränken ist._

Das war der gesamte Brief. Keine Begrüßung, keine Unterschrift. Nicht, dass das nötig wäre. Zu spät. Hermine bemerkte, wie Ginny über ihre Schulter spähte.

„Was soll das denn heißen?"

„Ginny! Der ist für mich!"

„Ich dachte, er könnte von jenem Kerl sein, mit dem du dich gestritten hast. Du weißt schon, weil er sich vertragen will oder so."

Hermine gluckste. „Ich glaube nicht, dass gerade dieser Kerl der Typ dazu ist, Briefe mit einer Eule zu schicken, um um Vergebung zu bitten. Es geht nur um die Arbeit."

„Also weißt du, wer das geschickt hat?"

„Ja."

„Warum hat er keine Namen genannt?"

„Ich weiß nicht, Ginny. Bitte interpretiere nichts hinein. Es ist nichts." Hermine stand vom Bett auf und ging zu Bubo hinüber. Sie fuhr mit ihrer Hand über den Rücken der Eule, bevor sie ihr ein Leckerli gab und sie losschickte.

„Keine Antwort?"

„Ich bin sicher, es wird keine erwartet."

„Okay, zurück zu dem Kerl. Warum bist du traurig?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich meine, ich mag den Kerl nicht einmal. Kann ihn eigentlich gar nicht leiden. Ich glaube, ich bin traurig, weil ein kleiner Teil von mir sich ändern muss und ich es nicht erlauben will."

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon du da redest."

Hermine lächelte. „Ich weiß. Lass uns etwas machen – lass uns in die Winkelgasse und Fred und George besuchen gehen!"

„Hermine, du lenkst vom Thema ab!"

„Ich weiß, aber das ist etwas, das ich selbst durchdenken muss. Ich schätze es sehr, dass du helfen willst, und ich will deine Hilfe wirklich. Aber du hast Recht, ohne mehr Details kannst du mir nichts anbieten. Und ich kann dir die Details im Augenblick einfach nicht liefern. Vielleicht bald."

„Ein Ausflug in die Winkelgasse klingt nach der perfekten Ablenkung für dich. Du bist so trübselig gewesen. Aber ich kann dir eins sagen: Vertrau auf dich selbst, Hermine. Du bist eine geniale Hexe und dein Bauchgefühl ist normalerweise immer richtig. Lass dich nicht von deinem Kopf und deinen vielen Gedanken von etwas abhalten, nur weil du es nicht magst. Veränderung ist oft zum Guten, weißt du. Es könnte sich als etwas wirklich Wunderbares herausstellen."

Hermine lachte beim Gedanken an Malfoy spöttisch. Wunderbares, ja klar. „Ich werde mir Mühe geben, Ginny. Danke. Jetzt lass uns gehen!" Sie zog Ginny vom Bett, lachend, und die beiden Mädchen trieben Ron auf, bevor sie in die Winkelgasse aufbrachen.

* * *

„Harry, es sind drei Tage vergangen."

„Ich weiß, Draco. Ganz ruhig."

„Sie hat nicht einmal auf die Nachricht geantwortet."

„Aber deine Eule ist zurückgekommen. Also weißt du, dass sie sie bekommen hat."

Draco hörte auf, hin- und herzustreifen, und ließ sich auf die Couch plumpsen. Harry beobachtete ihn belustigt aus seinem Sessel. „Sie kommt besser pünktlich."

„Sie ist Hermine. Sie wird pünktlich sein."

Draco runzelte die Stirn und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durchs Haar. Harry war der Meinung, er wirkte, als wolle er etwas zerreißen, um seine Spannung abzubauen. Er fand es interessant. Seit er entschieden hatte, Malfoy im Auge zu behalten, hatte Harry einige Dinge festgestellt. Nur sehr, sehr kleine Dinge. Beispielsweise wann immer Hermine im Haus war, vor allem im Nebenzimmer von ihm, schien Draco geringfügig entspannter zu sein. Dann, wenn Hermine sich im selben Zimmer befand, war er ein wenig zappeliger. Harry konnte es nicht enträtseln. Da gab es die offensichtliche Erwägung, dass Malfoy auf sie stand, doch das schien nicht zu passen nach allem, das Harry wusste. Und Harry wusste viel darüber, wie Draco tickte.

Nachdem er in jener Stunde unter dem Unbrechbaren Schwur seine Geschichte mit Harry geteilt hatte, hatte Draco Harry scheinbar als Gleichgestellten akzeptiert. Harry glaubte, die einzige Person auf der Welt zu sein, die jemals den echten Draco gesehen hatte, und er bewachte dieses Geheimnis mit der Sorgfalt, die Draco erwartete. Draco öffnete sich ihm mit jedem Tag, der verstrich. Es war nicht so, als würden sie herumsitzen und bei einem Kaffeekränzchen Geschichtchen austauschen, doch auf kleinen Wegen ließ er Harry immer mehr seines Vertrauens zukommen. Harry hatte sogar ein aufrichtiges Lächeln auf Dracos Gesicht gesehen, als Harry ihn an einem Tag übertroffen hatte. Zugegeben, es war wirklich ein Glückstreffer gewesen, da Draco von einem Strudel auf dem Meer abgelenkt gewesen war, aber Harry hatte ihn trotzdem übertrumpft. Und es war beinahe unmöglich, Draco abzulenken. Harry war in seinen Versuchen bisher immer erfolglos geblieben.

„Mach dir nicht so viele Sorgen, Draco."

„Ich mach mir keine Sorgen", blaffte er. „Sie sollte mir nur besser dieses Myrtlekraut bringen."

Harry nickte, mild lächelnd. Draco stand auf und lief wieder auf und ab.

„Draco, wenn überhaupt, solltest du morgen herumstreifen. Es hat keinen Sinn, es heute Abend zu tun. Ich habe es im Gefühl, dass sie nicht heute Nacht zurückkommen wird, und du brauchst die Zutat noch nicht unbedingt. Ich schlage vor, dass du dir Eiscreme gönnst und dich zwingst, an etwas anderes als an diesen schrecklichen Trank zu denken."

Draco hielt inne und drehte sich stirnrunzelnd zu Harry um. „Eiscreme?"

„Von Hermine. Im Eisschrank. Schokolade, glaube ich. Obwohl ihre Lieblingssorte Pecannuss ist."

„Was geht mich das an?", keifte Draco, ein wenig zu hastig. Harry ignorierte es.

„Iss es. Es bringt sie immer in eine bessere Stimmung. Sie nennt es die heilende Wirkung von Essen oder so was in der Art."

Draco brummte, doch er ging in die Küche. Harry hörte, wie er den Eisschrank öffnete und darin herumwühlte, bevor er ihn zuknallte. Als nächstes zog er eine Schublade auf und nahm ein Utensil mit ein wenig mehr Krach heraus, als wirklich nötig war.

Dann kam Draco mit der Packung und einem Löffel zurück. Er fuhr mit seinem Auf- und Ablaufen fort, mit noch finsterem Blick als vorher, und nahm gelegentlich einen Bissen von dem Nachtisch.

„Draco, setz dich", kommandierte Harry. „Du machst mich nervös."

Draco sah ihn finster an, setzte sich aber überraschenderweise. Harry wandte sich wieder dem Buch zu, das er gelesen hatte, als Malfoy vor zehn Minuten das Zimmer betreten und sein Auf- und Ablaufen begonnen hatte. Nachdem er ein Kapitel beendet hatte, blickte Harry auf. Draco stierte gerade eine Stelle an der Wand an, die Eispackung in einer Hand, den Löffel in der anderen. Die Packung war leer. Der Löffel enthielt den letzten Bissen, der jedoch allmählich zerschmolz.

„Malfoy, pass auf deinen Löffel auf!", warnte Harry. Er wusste, dass Draco sich noch mehr aufregen würde, wenn er den Teppich ruinierte.

Draco fluchte, legte den Löffel weg und säuberte den Fleck auf dem Teppich.

„Sie wird erwarten, Eiscreme in der Packung zu finden, wenn sie zurückkommt."

Draco funkelte Harry an. „Zu schade, was?"

* * *

Es war das Ende eines Arbeitstages am Freitag. Hermine packte ihre Sachen zusammen. Sie blieb nicht so lange wie üblich, so dass sie in die Winkelgasse gehen und das Myrtlekraut für Malfoy kaufen konnte. Sie hatte die Besorgung vor sich hin geschoben und es vorgezogen, nicht darüber – und über _ihn _– nachzudenken, solange wie es möglich war. Aber nun hatte sie nur noch zwei Stunden, um die Zutat einzukaufen und zu überbringen. Sie seufzte und stand auf.

„Hey, Hermine", ertönte eine freundliche Stimme.

„Hi, Seamus. Auf dem Weg nach Hause?"

„Naja, ich habe gehofft, dich überreden zu können, mit mir zu Abend zu essen. Nur als Freunde", sagte er hastig, als er ihren Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte. „Ich habe nur gedacht, dass du in letzter Zeit mehr denn je niedergeschlagen wirkst und ein bisschen Aufmunterung gebrauchen könntest. Selbst wenn es auf meine Kosten geht."

Hermine lächelte. „Oh, Seamus, das klingt wunderbar. Leider kann ich wegen anderer Verpflichtungen nicht heute Abend essen gehen. Aber ich gehe in die Winkelgasse, um ein paar Sachen zu besorgen. Möchtest du mitkommen?"

„Gerne, Hermine. Wonach suchst du denn?", erkundigte er sich. Er streckte galant einen Arm aus, den sie lachend annahm.

„Meine primäre Mission ist Myrtlekraut. Aber ich brauche auch ein neues Tintenfass und da ist immer der Bücherladen."

„Geh voran."

Nachdem sie das Myrtlekraut und die Tintenflasche gekauft hatten, verbrachten Seamus und Hermine eine halbe Stunde bei Flourish und Blotts. Anschließend überredete Seamus Hermine, einen Kaffee mit ihm trinken zu gehen. Die Zeit, ein unerklärliches Mysterium, rannte Hermine davon und als sie endlich auf ihre Uhr sah, war es Viertel vor Acht.

Das Lächeln erstarb auf ihrem Gesicht und sie wurde blass.

„Hermine, alles okay?"

Sie stand hastig auf und sammelte ihre Sachen zusammen. „Ja, ich bin nur – oh, ich bin zu spät dran und – oh, er wird mich umbringen. Es tut mir leid, ich muss gehen!" Sie rannte praktisch aus dem Café. Seamus sah sie gehen, besorgt und belustigt zur gleichen Zeit.

* * *

Als sie am Haus angelangte, rauschte sie zur Vordertür, hielt aber inne, als ihre Hand auf dem Türknauf lag. Sie schloss die Augen und holte tief Luft, um sich gegen das zu wappnen, was ihr bevorstehen würde. Als sie die Augen öffnete, fühlte sie sich nur noch schlimmer. Er würde rasend vor Wut sein, da war sie sich sicher. Sie entschied, dass es das Beste wäre, es so schnell wie möglich hinter sich zu bringen, stieß die Tür auf und trat hinein.

Harry saß im vorderen Raum und sprang auf, als er sie hörte.

„Hermine! Geht es dir gut?"

„Äh, ja, warum?"

„Du bist spät dran. Du bist nie zu spät."

„Oh, naja, ich, äh – "

Dann betrat Draco das Zimmer. Hermine spürte die Wut, die in Wellen von ihm ausgingen. Es schien ihr auch, als würden sich die Lichter im Raum verdunkeln, die Temperatur ein paar Grad sinken und der Wind zu heulen anfangen. Es war wahrscheinlich nur Einbildung. Dennoch blickte sie ihn nicht an.

„Nun?", sagte er mit bebender Stimme. „Wo warst du?"

Schließlich richtete Hermine ihren Blick auf ihn und saugte einen scharfen Atemzug ein. Seine Augen loderten und er trug einen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, der eine Mischung aus sowohl Wut als auch eine merkwürdige Form von Erleichterung darstellte. Es warf sie um.

„Ich – es tut mir leid, dass ich zu spät bin. Ich habe die Zeit aus den Augen verloren…"

„Offensichtlich", zischte er. Die Erleichterung, wenn sie es denn gewesen war, war vollkommen verschwunden. „Warum?" Er kam auf sie zu und Hermine wich sichtlich vor ihm zurück.

„Das ist unwichtig. Hier ist das Kraut." Sie hielt ihm eine kleine Phiole entgegen. Er schnappte sie ihr aus der Hand und schleuderte sie durchs Zimmer. Die Flasche zerschepperte und blauer Nebel schwebte durch die Luft und verschwand. Glücklicherweise hatte sie zwei Flaschen gekauft. Sie entschied, Harry die andere zu geben, nur für den Fall. Später.

„Sag mir, wo du warst", knurrte er und näherte sich ihr wieder.

Hermine schüttelte ihre Angst ab und richtete sich zu ihrer vollen Größe auf. Sie wollte sich nicht von Draco Malfoy einschüchtern lassen, selbst wenn sie im Unrecht war.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich zu spät bin. Ich hoffe, dein Trank ist nicht ruiniert."

„Natürlich ist er das", blaffte er, „und ich habe gerade die letzte Zutat vernichtet."

Sie grinste. „Glücklicherweise habe ich zwei gekauft."

Er funkelte sie an. „Wenn du mir nicht sagst, warum du zu spät bist – "

„Was? Was wirst du dann tun, Malfoy? Mich töten? Mir einen Fluch aufhalsen? Ich habe keine Angst vor dir." Sie verschränkte trotzig ihre Arme.

„Ich werde dich nicht _töten_, du dummes Mädchen. Ich wollte nur wissen, warum ich drei Tage darauf verschwendet habe, einen Trank zu brauen, der deine Kooperation, so unerwünscht sie auch sein mag, erforderte."

„Ich werde es dir nicht sagen. Der Grund ist unwichtig. Ich bin zu spät. Ich habe es vermasselt. Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht. Du hast deine Zeit verschwendet, weil ich es vermasselt habe. Und es tut mir leid, dass ich zu spät bin. Das ist alles, was du wissen musst."

Draco glaubte, dass er wirklich auf etwas einschlagen könnte. Die Wand sah vielversprechend aus. _Warum_ sagte sie es ihm nicht einfach? Hatte sie nicht daran gedacht, dass vielleicht, nur vielleicht, Harry sich Sorgen um sie gemacht hatte? Schließlich war sie _niemals_ zu spät. Selbst _er_ wusste das. Eine winzige Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf rief ihm in Erinnerung, dass er sich ebenfalls Sorgen gemacht hatte, doch er schlug sie beiseite. Jetzt war nicht die Zeit, auf solche Sachen Acht zu geben.

„Granger, ich verlange, dass du es mir verrätst", sagte er, ruhig, aber mit der Art von Ruhe, hinter der sich eine drohende Gewalt verbarg.

„Nein, Malfoy. Es geht dich nichts an. Warum bist du immer so kontrollierend? Warum musst du jedes kleine Bisschen wissen, das ich mache? Ich schulde dir gar nichts. Für den Fall, dass du in letzter Zeit nicht darüber nachgedacht hast, ohne _mich_ hättest du die verdammte Zutat überhaupt nicht bekommen können. Also tu uns einen Gefallen und lass das Theater!" Damit wirbelte Hermine herum und stolzierte durch die Vordertür, bevor sie sie hinter sich zuknallte.

„Das ist ja super gelaufen", sagte Harry fröhlich. „Also, Draco, verrate es mir. Es ist jetzt blendend offensichtlich, dass ich etwas verpasst habe. Ihr beide habt abwechselnd versucht, euch mit euren Blicken und Worten zu töten. Das letzte, woran ich mich erinnere, ist, dass ihr beide euch einigermaßen höflich verhalten habt. Ich war vorher misstrauisch, als dir ihr Verbleib und später auch ihre Sicherheit so gleichgültig zu sein schienen. Aber jetzt sind meine Vermutungen bestätigt worden."

Draco setzte sich matt auf den anderen Sessel neben Harry. „Wir hatten einen gewaltigen Streit. Und ihre Sicherheit war mir nie gleichgültig. Ich wollte einfach nicht darüber nachdenken."

„Ah. Das erklärt eine ganze Menge. Worüber habt ihr euch gestritten?"

„Über Vorurteile, denke ich. Meine und ihre. Und über meinen Vater." Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand durchs Haar. „Sie will es einfach nicht auf sich beruhen lassen. Ich habe sie wiederholt darum gebeten – naja, eigentlich angebrüllt – ihn nicht zu erwähnen. An sich eine sehr leichte Sache, aber sie hat ihn immer wieder zur Sprache gebracht. Es fühlt sich so an, als würde sie versuchen, Salz in meine offenen Wunden zu reiben."

„Gerechterweise muss man sagen, sie hat keine Ahnung, dass du offene Wunden _hast_. Und naja, sie wusste wahrscheinlich nur, dass sie dich damit verärgern kann, ihn zu erwähnen. Ich schätze, es hat funktioniert."

„Zu gut. Du hast dir wirklich eine tolle Zeit ausgesucht, dein Zimmer mit einem Schweigezauber zu belegen."

Harry lächelte. „Ich wünschte mir aber, ich hätte es hören können. Muss wohl spektakulär gewesen sein."

Draco grinste schief. „Unser bester Streit aller Zeiten", sagte er bitter.

* * *

Als Hermine an diesem Abend im Fuchsbau ankam, versuchte sie, sich normal zu benehmen, doch Tränen der Wut drohten wieder überzuquellen. Sie entschuldigte sich vom Abendessen und rannte in Ginnys Zimmer, auf das sie einen Schweigezauber legte, bevor sie ihren Tränen freien Lauf ließ. Ginny kam ein paar Minuten später herauf. Sie schlang ihre Arme um Hermine und ließ sie weinen.

Nach etwa zehn Minuten beruhigte Hermine sich langsam. Ginny gab ihr Taschentücher und strich ihr das lockige Haar aus dem Gesicht.

„Was ist passiert?", erkundigte sie sich behutsam. „Geht es um – ihn?"

Hermine konnte nur nicken aus Angst, dass sie, wenn sie ihr antwortete, entweder wieder in Weinen ausbrechen oder preisgeben würde, wer _er_ war.

„Hast du ihm dieses Myrtle- Zeug gegeben?" Hermine nickte, doch frische Tränen sprangen ihr wieder in die Augen. „War er froh?"

„Ich war zu spät", sagte sie.

Ginny lächelte mitleidig. „Oh, Hermine. Hat er dich angeschrieen?" Hermine nickte. „War er furchtbar?" Sie nickte wieder. „Es tut mir so leid", sagte sie und schlang wieder ihre Arme um Hermine, als weitere Tränen ihren Kampf gegen die Schwerkraft verloren.

„Er – war – so – kalt", keuchte sie zwischen Schluchzern. Hermine hatte keine Angst vor ihm, nicht wirklich, doch zur selben Zeit erschreckte er sie zu bestimmten Augenblicken. Die Emotionen, die sie verspürt hatte, als sie realisierte, dass sie zu spät sein würde, hatten ihren Schutz abgenutzt und nun weinte sie einfach um des Weinens willen. Sie konnte die Tränen nicht zurückhalten, egal wie sehr sie es versuchte. Sie war immer noch ausgezehrt gewesen von ihrem Streit und sie hatte sich sogar davor gefürchtet, ihn auch nur zu sehen, um die Phiole zu übergeben, doch dann… dann war sie zu spät gewesen. Und sie hatte gewusst, dass er wütend sein würde. Sie hatte versucht, sich dagegen zu wappnen, aber er war noch zorniger gewesen, als sie sich ausgemalt hatte.

Wieder einmal hatte Draco Malfoy ihr Angst eingejagt. Die Intensität, mit der er eine Antwort von ihr verlangt hatte, war niederschmetternd.

Nach einer Stunde kam Ron herauf, um nach ihnen zu sehen. Hermine schlief unruhig auf Ginnys Schoß. Ginny streichelte Hermine übers Haar.

„Ist sie okay?", raunte Ron, den Kopf durch die Tür gesteckt.

„Ich denke schon."

„War es – dieser Kerl?"

Ginny nickte.

„Mistkerl. Wünschte, ich wüsste, wer es ist. Ich würde ein paar von meinen in letzter Zeit perfektionierten Flüchen in seine Richtung schicken."

Ginny lächelte. „Ja, ich weiß. Ich auch." Sie sah wieder auf Hermine hinunter. „Was geht nur mit ihr vor sich? Sie wirkt wie eine ganz andere Person, seit…" Ginny hielt lächelnd inne und Ron beendete ihren Satz.

„Seit Harry verschwunden ist."

Keiner von ihnen sagte etwas. Ron legte seiner Schwester tröstend eine Hand auf die Schulter, bevor er das Zimmer verließ.

Hermine, die nicht tief geschlafen hatte, hörte die Tür leise zugehen, doch sie öffnete nicht die Augen. Nach einem Augenblick spürte sie einen Tropfen auf ihrer Wange und sie sah auf, um festzustellen, dass Ginny still weinte.

Sie setzte sich auf. „Ginny, was ist denn? Alles okay?"

Ginny nickte matt. „Es ist nur – Harry." Hermine ließ ihrer Freundin die gleiche warme Umarmung zukommen, die sie an diesem Abend erhalten hatte, und sie wechselten sich bis tief in die Nacht ab, die Taschentuchbox zu plündern.

* * *

„Harry."

„Draco."

„Es sind zehn Tage vergangen."

„Ich weiß."

Draco stieß ein frustriertes Brüllen aus, das mach einem barbarischen Schrei klang. Sie waren draußen auf dem Felsvorsprung, wo sie trainierten und eine kurze Pause einlegten. Harry war besonders erschöpft, da Draco immer unmenschlicher zu werden schien, während Hermines Abwesenheit sich verlängerte. Er nahm ihn hart ran und akzeptierte kein Versagen und keine Entschuldigungen.

„Harry?"

„Ja, Draco?"

„Ich habe mich noch nie – ähm –bei jemandem entschuldigt. Noch nie in meinem Leben."

Harry sah ihn an, Mund und Augen weit aufgerissen. „Ernsthaft? Noch nie?"

Draco dachte einen Moment lang nach. „Naja, ich habe es noch nie ernst gemeint. Ich habe mich um eine Entschuldigung ihr gegenüber herumgedruckst, als ihr beiden das erste Mal hier angekommen seid, aber ich habe es noch nie einfach gesagt."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist – beeindruckend, aber in einer schlechten Art und Weise. Du bist wie alt?", fragte er ungläubig.

„Zwanzig."

Ein paar Minuten vergingen, in denen der kühle Wind sie umwehte und ihnen die Haut kühlte.

„Warum erzählst du mir das?"

„Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, wie man es anstellt."

Harry nickte verstehend. Draco war immer noch er selbst. Er würde Harry nicht um Hilfe _bitten_. „Du sagst einfach, dass es dir leid tut. Und es hilft auch zu sagen, was dir leid tut."

„Aber sie wird mich anschreien, nicht wahr?"

„Wahrscheinlich. Nur lass dir von dem, was sie sagt, nichts anhaben, das ist das Wichtigste dabei. Sonst, wenn du darauf reagierst, wirst du nur etwas sagen, das du bereuen wirst, und musst dich wieder entschuldigen. Steh einfach da, bis sie fertig ist, und wiederhol dann, dass es dir leid tut."

„Es tut mir leid", sagte Draco deutlich, als würde er einen neuen Zauber üben. „Es tut mir leid."

„Siehst du. Das war's schon." Harry nahm einen Schluck von seinem Wasser und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich die Beherrschung verloren und dich angebrüllt habe."

„Bravo."

„Sie wird mich trotzdem anschreien", sagte Draco. Er blickte aufs Wasser hinaus und beobachtete die sanften Atemzüge der Erde.

„Was wirst du sagen?"

Draco zuckte die Achseln und Harry nahm es als Zeichen, dass er nicht mehr darüber sprechen wollte. Fünf Minuten vergingen in Schweigen, dann stand Draco auf.

„Lass uns gehen. Die Pause ist zu Ende."

* * *

AN: Na, wie fandet ihr es? Bitte hinterlasst mir ein Review!^^

Kleine Vorschau auf das nächste Kapitel:

_Die riesige Mauer, die er erbaut hatte, aus der nur ein einzelner Ziegelstein gefallen war, stürzte um und es war ein mächtiger Fall. Nicht ein Ziegelstein blieb unberührt. Er hatte so… menschlich gewirkt._

_Sie war nicht so naiv zu denken, dass sie nie mehr streiten oder sich anfunkeln oder in alte Gefühle verfallen würden. Doch ihre gesamte Auffassung war anders geworden. _

_Wenn sie versucht hätte zu erraten, was geschehen würde, hätte sie sich niemals in einer Million Jahren das erträumt, was tatsächlich geschehen war. Es fühlte sich gut an. Und sie spürte eine Leichtigkeit in ihr, die sie nie zuvor gefühlt hatte. Beinahe als ob sie, wenn sie einen Schritt machen würde, sich stattdessen in die Luft erheben und fliegen würde._


	14. Wenn Vogelbabys geschubst werden

Jetzt geht es weiter mit der Geschichte und mit der Entwicklung zwischen Hermine und Draco.

* * *

**Kapitel 14 – Wenn Vogelbabys geschubst werden, fliegen sie**

„Ginny?"

„Ja, Hermine?"

Hermine sah ihre Freundin an. „Wofür wird Essenz von Myrtlekraut benutzt?"

Ginny runzelte die Stirn. „Myrtlekraut? Du meinst, das Zeug, das du dem gemeinen Man vor einer Woche geliefert hast?"

„Ja."

„Ich habe keine Ahnung."

„Hast du deine Zaubertränkebücher da, in denen ich nachschauen könnte?"

„Sicher", sagte Ginny. „Sie stehen auf dem Regal hinter dir."

Sie saßen in Ginnys Zimmer und strickten Schals für die Mitglieder des Ordens. Es war neun Tage her, seit Hermine die Phiole zu spät abgeliefert hatte. Zwölf, seit sie das Edge verlassen hatte. Und es war ihr erst heute in den Sinn gekommen, dass sie nicht wusste, welchen Trank Malfoy gebraut hatte oder wofür er war. Sie wusste auch nichts vom Myrtlekraut, da sie es noch niemals in der Schule verwendet hatten. Hermine durchblätterte alle von Ginnys Büchern, doch es wurde nicht ein Mal erwähnt, geschweige denn als Zutat in einem Trank. Sie runzelte die Stirn, als sie das letzte Buch zuklappte.

„Nichts", murmelte sie frustriert. Ihre Gedanken wanderten zu dem Buch, das sie unter ihrem Bett im Edge verwahrt hatte. Das Buch über Zaubertränkezutaten, das Malfoy ihr geliehen hatte. Sie sah auf ihre Uhr. Halb drei. Sie würden nicht im Haus sein, da sie am Nachmittag trainieren würden. Sie stand auf.

„Ich werde es herausfinden gehen", sagte sie.

„Das mit dem Kraut? Warum?"

„Ich bin neugierig", sagte Hermine. Sie machte sich nicht die Umstände, ihre Tasche mitzunehmen, da sie nicht lange fort sein würde.

„Woher willst du die Information holen? Du gehst nicht _ihn_ fragen, oder?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Wo gehe ich denn immer hin, wenn ich mit meiner Weisheit am Ende bin?", fragte sie mit einem Lächeln, während sie nach einem Schal und ihrem Umhang griff.

Ginny grinste und verdrehte die Augen. „In die Bücherei."

„Zu Büchern, genau. Ich bin bald wieder da."

*

Wie Hermine vermutet hatte, war das Haus verlassen. Dennoch konnte sie sich nicht davon abhalten, auf Zehenspitzen durch den Salon die Treppe hinauf zu schleichen. Im Haus fühlte es sich kälter an, als sie in Erinnerung hatte, doch vielleicht war es nur Einbildung. Vielleicht war es nur, wie sie das Haus empfand nach allem, was vor kurzem hier geschehen war. Sie schloss leise die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer und zog das Buch hervor, das genau dort lag, wo sie es hinterlassen hatte, und schlug es beim Stichwortverzeichnis auf.

_Essenz von Myrtlekraut: Seite 423_

Hermine zögerte. Wenn sie die Zutat hier nachschlug, riskierte sie es, auf Malfoy zu treffen. Doch es war sein Buch. Was, wenn er erfuhr, dass es nicht länger im Haus war? Sie wog die Optionen, entweder mit dem Buch zu verschwinden oder zu bleiben, in ihren Gedanken ab und entschied schließlich, das Risiko auf sich zunehmen, das Buch zum Fuchsbau mitzunehmen. Sie schlich in den unteren Stock durchs Haus, während das Adrenalin durch ihr Blut rauschte, und wollte gerade die Tür öffnen, als sie ihren Namen hörte.

„Granger."

Hermines Hand erstarrte auf dem Türknauf. Ihre Augen weiteten sich und ihr Herz begann laut zu pochen. Sie ließ das Buch fallen. Als sie sich danach bückte, sagte er: „Lass es."

Draco sah Hermine nicht an, als er an ihr vorbeitrat und die Tür öffnete. „Folge mir", befahl er in einer Stimme, die Konsequenzen versprach, wenn sie ihm keinen Gehorsam leistete.

Sie sah zu, wie Draco von der Veranda trat und nach Westen lief, die Roben hinter ihm aufgebauscht, zumWald am Rande seines Grundstücks. Seine Gestalt wurde kleiner und sie starrte ihm nach, unsicher was sie tun sollte. Während sie sich bemühte, sich zu beruhigen, grübelte Hermine über seine Handlungen nach. Er hatte nicht wütend geklungen oder gemein, nur streng, als er mit ihr gesprochen hatte. Was um alles in der Welt konnte er jetzt von ihr wollen?

Doch er schaute nicht zurück, stellte nie sicher, ob sie hinter ihm war.

Letztendlich war es diese Tatsache, gepaart mit einer wachsenden Neugier, die endlich ihre Angst überwanden, und sie rannte ihm hinterher. Als sie ihn einholte, sagte und tat er nichts, was ihre Anwesenheit quittierte. Er ging weiter, ohne dass sein Gesicht die geringste Regung zeigte.

Die Art, in der vorwärtsschritt, die absolute Zielstrebigkeit, erweckte den Eindruck einer Person, die im Begriff war, etwas zu tun, das sie nicht tun wollte, jedoch in dieser Angelegenheit keine andere Wahl hatte. Sein Pfad und Geist lagen vor ihm und er wankte und zögerte nicht. Sie dachte an das, was er bei ihrem Streit über Wahlmöglichkeiten gesagt hatte. Vielleicht, wenn sie genauer hinsah, mehr Aufmerksamkeit darauf verwandte, wie Harry es im sechsten Schuljahr getan hatte, hätte sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck in diesem Augenblick erkannt.

Nachdem sie zehn Minuten schweigend gewandert waren, begannen Hermines Gedanken zu rasen. „Ich bin gerade auf dem Weg zu einem gruseligen Fleck im Wald mit Draco Malfoy, einem Todesser und skrupellosem Mörder", dachte sie und verfiel ein wenig in Panik. „Nicht klug, Hermine." Bilder von Filmen, die sie gesehen hatte, blitzten durch ihren Geist, von Geschehnissen in verlassenen Wäldern. Sie blickte den steinernen Mann neben ihr an.

„Ja?", sagte er gedehnt, ohne den Blick von vorne wegzulenken.

„Wohin gehen wir?", erkundigte sie sich, während sie sich bemühte, nicht verängstigt zu klingen.

„In den Wald."

„Darauf bin ich auch schon gekommen. Warum?", fragte sie. „Wirst du mich töten?"

„Dich töten?", wiederholte er mit verwunderter Miene. „Warum sollte ich – wenn ich dich töten wollte, hätte ich es schon getan." Er drehte sich um, wieder mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht, und setzte seinen Weg fort. „Dafür hätte ich dich nicht hier rausbringen müssen."

„Ich weiß", sagte sie. Ihre Angst ebbte leicht ab. Natürlich würde er sie nicht töten, er hatte genug Gelegenheiten in den letzten beiden Monaten gehabt. Sie kam sich beinahe albern vor, es auch nur gedacht zu haben, doch ihre Furcht schlug wieder zu, als sie sah, dass der Saum der Bäume näher kam. Dann plötzlich waren sie von Bäumen umgeben, aber Draco ging immer weiter zwischen die dicken Bäume.

„Äh, Malfoy? Wir sind jetzt im Wald, für den Fall, dass du es noch nicht bemerkt hast", sagte sie. Sie wechselte zwischen Angst und Verärgerung mit solcher Geschwindigkeit hin und her, dass sie zu einer Emotion verschmolzen.

„Dessen bin ich mir bewusst."

„Warum gehen wir dann noch weiter?" Hermine blieb stehen und verschränkte die Arme.

Draco hielt an. Seine Schultern sackten herab und er wandte sich zu ihr um. „Weil ich mich noch nicht entschieden habe, was ich sagen soll."

Hermine starrte ihn an.

Er holte tief Luft, biss die Zähne zusammen und begann. „Okay. Na schön. Also los. Es funktioniert nicht."

Hermine blinzelte. „Was funktioniert nicht?"

„Das" sagte er und zeigte erst auf sich, dann auf sie. „Wir."

Sie legte den Kopf schief und starrte ihn an. „Oh nein, Malfoy, machst du etwa Schluss mit mir?", sagte sie, die Stimme triefend vor Sarkasmus. „Wirst du mir erzählen, dass es nicht an mir liegt, sondern an dir? Dass wir zu verschieden sind, als dass es funktionieren kann?"

„Halt die Klappe, Granger", stieß er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, während er sie mit einem funkelnden Blick taxierte. „Wir sollen eigentlich zusammenarbeiten, aber alles, was wir scheinbar tun, ist uns streiten. Es ist kontraproduktiv und wird uns nicht weiterbringen."

Panik kam in Hermine auf. „Wag es ja nicht!", rief sie.

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Was meinst du?"

„Ich werde mir _nicht_ von dir die Erinnerung auslöschen lassen!"

Draco starrte sie für eine Sekunde an, dann ging ihm ein Licht auf und er winkte ab. „Ich werde dir nicht den Obliviatus aufhalsen. Entspann dich. Was ich sagen will – wir haben versucht, höflich zu sein, aber sieh nur, wohin uns das gebracht hat. Zuerst benehmen wir uns anständig, dann schreien wir uns an. Was vor zwei Wochen passiert ist, war… nicht gut. Es hat dazu geführt, dass du das Haus verlassen hast und Harry und ich bauen darauf, dass du in der Gesellschaft gesehen werden darfst. Wir können nicht immer Zaubertränkezutaten kaufen gehen, wenn wir sie brauchen, was der Grund für meine Bitte an dich war, das Myrtlekraut zu besorgen."

„Aber ich war zu spät", sagte sie. Sie realisierte, wie sehr ihre Abwesenheit ihn und Harry beeinträchtigt hatte.

„Ja. Aber das ist hier nicht von Bedeutung."

Sie seufzte. „Hör mal, ich habe es kapiert, okay? Du und ich… wir sind wie Öl und Wasser. Na schön. Ich bin völlig in der Lage, zu Hause zu arbeiten. Ich weiß nicht, warum du mich überhaupt hier haben wolltest."

„Was? Nein, warte, ich wollte gar nicht sagen, dass du gehen sollst." Er stieß ein frustriertes Seufzen aus. „Ich versuche, dir zu sagen, dass wir – " Er holte tief Luft, bevor er sagte: „ – dich hier – brauchen. Ohne dich funktioniert das nicht."

„Was willst du dann?", verlangte sie, widerstrebend daran zu denken, was er meinte.

„Kannst du – können _wir_ – nochmals versuchen, uns höflich zu verhalten?"

Hermine musterte ihn neugierig. Hatte er sie wirklich herausgeschleppt, einen Kilometer vom Haus entfernt, um _das _zu sagen?

„Ich weiß nicht."

„Warum nicht? Es war überhaupt _deine_ Idee, falls du dich entsinnst."

„Es ist nur…", begann sie. Doch sie biss sich auf die Lippe, nicht sicher, was sie als nächstes sagen konnte. Sie hatte sich immer noch kein volles Bild von ihm gebildet.

„Was auch immer es ist, spuck es einfach aus."

„Eigentlich bist du es." Was sie meinte, war, dass sie ihn nicht verstehen konnte, dass sie sich nicht mit ihm abfinden konnte. Sie kämpfte immer noch damit, die Diskrepanzen in seinem Verhalten unter einen Hut zu bringen.

Hermine beobachtete Draco. Etwas blitzte kurz in seinen Augen auf, etwas wie Schmerz, doch dann blickten seine Augen über ihre Schulter Sie dachte, dass er etwas hinter ihr gesehen habe, und drehte sich um, doch sie sah nichts. Als sie sich wieder zu Malfoy umwandte, lief er an ihr vorbei. Er ging etwa zehn Meter weit und beugte sich dann zum Boden. Hermine, ohnehin schon ungeduldig, verdrehte die Augen und folgte ihn widerwillig.

Als sie Draco und dem mysteriösen Objekt auf dem Boden näher kam, sah sie, dass er die Stirn runzelte und sich auf das konzentrierte, was er sah. Auf dem Boden, genau vor Draco, lag ein Vogel. Er war grün mit gelben Flecken auf den Flügeln und sein Kopf war merkwürdig zu einer Seite geknickt, während ein Flügel weit abgespreizt war. Der andere Flügel flatterte nutzlos, während der Vogel versuchte, von Draco wegzukommen.

„Gebrochener Hals", sagte er stirnrunzelnd, während er sich bemühte, den Vogel zu beruhigen.

Hermine keuchte auf und schlug eine Hand vor den Mund.

„Der Flügel auch, wie es aussieht."

Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen. „Oh, das ist furchtbar. Töte es einfach. Setz seinem Elend ein Ende."

Dracos Kopf wirbelte zu ihr herum und als ihre Blicke sich trafen, spürte Hermine einen Satz in ihrem Magen. Seine Augen brannten mit etwas, das sie nicht verstand. Draco sagte nichts, sondern wandte sich wieder dem Vogel zu. Er nahm den Vogel in eine Hand und hielt ihn still, jedoch ohne ihn zu verletzen. Er zog mit der anderen Hand seinen Zauberstab hervor und wedelte ihn ein paar Mal über den Vogel, während er vor sich hin murmelte. Hermine sah zu, wie der Vogel begann, mit beiden Flügeln zu flattern, um wegzukommen, und sich dann unter Dracos Stimme beruhigte.

Er fuhr fort, leise zu murmeln, und Hermine sah, wie sich der Kopf des Vogels zu bewegen begann. Er zwitscherte und langsam ließ Draco den Vogel los. Er stand auf. Der Vogel flog auf seinen Arm, völlig geheilt. Hermine sah, wie er den Vogel anlächelte, und spürte wieder einen Satz, nur diesmal war es ihr Herz. Es war ein _echtes_ Lächeln, einer der seltenen Anblicke, die kein anderer zu Gesicht bekam. Sie war nicht sicher, ob er sich noch an ihre Anwesenheit erinnerte, und sie hatte das Gefühl, sie würde in etwas Persönliches eindringen. Er murmelte etwas. Der Vogel zwitscherte wieder und flog davon. Draco sah ihm nach, bis er außer Sicht war.

Er seufzte schwer und drehte sich langsam zu Hermine um, als würde es ihn jede Kraft kosten, sich dazu zu zwingen, sie anzusehen. Dann erwiderte er langsam ihren Blick. Seine Augen brannten immer noch.

„Granger – ", begann er.

„Okay, Draco. Ich werde es funktionieren lassen."

Er starrte sie an. Dann nickte er einfach und begann, zum Haus zurückzulaufen. Hermine folgte ihm.

Während sie schweigend nebeneinanderher gingen, überschlugen sich Hermines Gedanken. Als Draco den Vogel geheilt und freigesetzt hatte, waren mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig mit ihr geschehen. Die riesige Mauer, die er erbaut hatte, aus der nur ein einzelner Ziegelstein gefallen war, stürzte um und es war ein mächtiger Fall. Nicht ein Ziegelstein blieb unberührt. Er hatte so… menschlich gewirkt.

Dann trafen sie Welle über Welle von Emotionen, die sich bemühten, ein wenig höher zu reichen, und den Sand unterspülten, während sie vom Strand zurückkehrten. Die größte Welle und die stärkste war die, die ihr das Offensichtliche zuschrie – dass sie absolut keine Ahnung hatte, wer dieser Mann war. Nach ihrem Streit war Hermine zu der Erkenntnis gekommen, dass er nicht mehr der Junge war, den sie vor Jahren gekannt hatte, doch sie hatte geglaubt, ein wenig über den Mann zu wissen, der er geworden war. In diesem Augenblick reiner Unschuld jedoch war ihr bewusst, dass sie falsch gelegen hatte, so falsch.

Wie konnte jemand, der seinem Profil entsprach – Reinblüter, Todesser, grausam, bösartig, arrogant, verwöhnt (die Liste konnte eine Ewigkeit so weitergehen) – genug empfinden, um zu tun, was er soeben getan hatte? Die Antwort, die in Hermine aufblitzte, lautete, dass es nicht möglich war. Demnach war eine Seite der Gleichung falsch und da sie gerade Zeugin geworden war, wie er den Vogel geheilt hatte, war etwas an dem Profil falsch. Er würde immer ein Reinblüter sein und er war ein Todesser. Diese Eigenschaften waren unbestreitbar. Sie hätte darauf gewettet, dass er grausam war, doch grausame Menschen heilten keine verwundeten Tiere. Sondern sie verdrehten das Messer und sahen zu, wie das Leben aus dem Verletzten entwich. Bösartig? Sie wusste es nicht. Arrogant? Immer noch ein wenig, doch das war verhältnismäßig harmlos. Verwöhnt? Zweifellos, obwohl sein bescheidenes Zuhause und die Möbel sie es ebenfalls in Frage stellen ließ. Hermine arbeitete sich durch eine Liste von all den Adjektiven, die sie stets mit Draco verbunden hatte. Jedes traf entweder immer noch zu (war jedoch relativ harmlos) oder war überhaupt nicht wahr (gestützt auf Beweise, die sie seit Ende Juli gesammelt hatte) oder sie konnte sich nicht entscheiden, weil sie so wenig über ihn wusste.

Eine weitere Welle war die, die sie die letzten zwölf Tage lang heimgesucht hatte – dass sie auch ein wenig Vorurteile hatte. Sie hatte sich ein Bild von Draco Malfoy gemacht und weigerte sich, davon abzuweichen, auch wenn sie angefangen hatte, Dinge an ihm zu bemerken, die sie innehalten ließen. Doch bis zu ihrem Streit hatte sie solche Gedanken rasch verdrängt, da sie nicht zu ihrem Bild von Draco Malfoy passten.

Sie entschied, einen Neuanfang zu starten, so gut sie es vermochte. Schließlich hatte der Mann ihre Eltern getötet. Aber Hermine hasste ihn nicht mehr. Sie hatte es nicht mehr getan seit letzten Weihnachten. Denn er hatte Recht gehabt, als er ihr sagte, dass Hass Menschen verzehrte. Sie wusste es aus erster Hand. Jener kalte Wintertag hatte alles verändert und sie hatte dann entschieden, dass sie nicht Draco Malfoy ihr Leben kontrollieren lassen würde, was sie ihm jedoch gestattete.

Ein Neuanfang. _Tabula Rasa. _Alles, das er tat, würde einen frischen Eindruck hinterlassen. Sie war nicht so naiv zu denken, dass sie nie mehr streiten oder sich anfunkeln oder in alte Gefühle verfallen würden. Doch ihre gesamte Auffassung war anders geworden. Sie würde sich bemühen, sich ihm ohne die Last zu nähern, die sie für so lange Zeit mit sich herumgeschleppt hatte.

Hermine wollte auch einen Neuanfang mit ihm. Es erschien ihr nur fair. Obwohl Draco sich nicht entschuldigt hatte, konnte sie seine Handlungen als das, was sie waren, erkennen: sein bester Anlauf einer Entschuldigung. Und sie schätzte seine Bemühungen. Sie jedoch war in der Lage, jene einfachen, unmöglichen Worte auszusprechen und hatte viele Erfahrungen darin, sie zu gebrauchen.

„Malfoy?", durchbrach sie die Stille.

„Hmm?"

„Es tut mir leid."

„Was tut dir leid?"

„Dinge erwähnt zu haben, die ich nach Vereinbarung nicht erwähnen sollte. Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen."

Draco hatte seinen Geist während des schweigenden Spaziergangs ebenfalls nicht untätig gelassen. Obwohl er nicht völlig verstanden hatte, was genau im Wald geschehen war, wusste er, dass etwas zwischen ihnen anders geworden war. Die Stille, die Entfernung war nun beinahe angenehm, während sie davor, selbst bei dem Gang _zum_ Wald, bedrückend gewesen war. Es war ihm so vorgekommen, als hätte ein riesiger Elefant im Raum gestanden, der sie anstarrte und beobachtete. Nun spürte er keinen Elefanten mehr.

Er dachte an den Vogel. Es war purer Zufall, dass er das Tier bemerkt hatte, während es sich bemühte sich zu bewegen, verängstigt davon, etwas nicht tun zu können, wozu es immer in der Lage gewesen war – zu fliegen. Als er sich vor den Vogel gekniet hatte, hatte sich etwas in seinem Herzen geregt und er hatte sogar vergessen, dass Hermine genau hinter ihm stand. Er war einst jener Vogel gewesen. Er war beinahe unwiderruflich gebrochen gewesen, als jemand Unerwartetes sich darum bemüht hatte, ihn zu heilen. Er hatte an sie gedacht, als Hermine mit ihrem Ruf, den Vogel von seinen Leiden zu befreien, dazwischen gefahren war. Wieder entsann er sich an sich selbst, als er sich dem Vogel zuwandte, und er war dankbar, dass es jemanden gab, der ihn nicht aufgegeben hatte, der ihn nicht als hoffnungslosen Fall betrachtete. Er wollte nicht daran denken, wo er sich jetzt befände, wenn jene Nacht wie geschehen wäre.

Und dann hatte sie ihn _Draco _genannt. Er war nicht sicher, was er davon halten sollte. Es klang so fremd von ihr und er fragte sich, ob sie seinen Namen jemals zuvor ausgesprochen hatte. Wahrscheinlich, da er für den Tod ihrer Eltern verantwortlich war, und es ihr Job gewesen war, ihn zur Strecke zu bringen. Sie stotterte und zögerte nicht. Sie sagte es mit Zuversicht und einer ruhigen Stärke. Da war eine Überzeugung in ihrer Stimme, als sie seinen Namen aussprach. „Draco", nicht „Malfoy". „Ich werde es funktionieren lassen." In den fast zwei Wochen seit ihrem Donnerwetter hatte Draco realisiert, dass er der Meinung war, sie sei diejenige, die den zögerlichen Frieden zwischen ihnen häufiger störte. Gab sie mit ihrer einfachen Aussage etwa eine Schuld von ihrer Seite zu?

Er fühlte sich keinesfalls wohl mit Hermine. Er fühlte sich bei niemandem jemals wirklich wohl, außer jetzt bei Harry, was er komisch fand. Doch er fühlte sich nicht mehr so unruhig bei ihr, wie er es immer getan hatte. Vielleicht war es das, was er ihr angetan hatte, das ihn vom Entspannen abhielt, das ihn erwarten ließ, sie würde irrational auskeilen und sein Herz zu Fetzen zerreißen. Sie hatte es jedoch nicht getan und vielleicht konnte er nun glauben, dass es niemals geschehen würde. Natürlich gab es all die Geheimnisse, die er immer noch vor ihr verbarg, von denen er sich jedoch geschworen hatte, sie ihr eines Tages zu enthüllen. Wenn jener Tag kam, glaubte er, die unruhigen Gefühle würden zurückkehren, und er vermutete, dass sie in der Tat auskeilen würde. Jener Tag war jedoch noch in entfernter Zukunft, deshalb weigerte er sich zuzulassen, dass dieser Gedanke das leichte Gefühl, das ihn durchströmte, ruinierte.

„Also", begann er, unsicher, wie er eigentlich mit ihr sprechen sollte. „Wolltest du mein Buch stehlen?"

Hermine lachte, ein reiner Klang, der vom Herzen kam und seine Stimmung nur noch weiter aufheiterte. Ihm entfloh ein kleines, zurückhaltendes Lächeln.

„Nein, ich wollte es mir nur borgen. Ich hatte die volle Absicht, es dir zurückzugeben."

Sie näherten sich dem Haus und unbewusst verlangsamten sie beide ihre Schritte, als wären sie besorgt, der Eintritt in das Haus würde den Frieden durchbrechen, den sie in dem weiten Feld und dem Wald gefunden hatten, und dass alles zerfallen würde. Doch es war unausweichlich, egal wie langsam sie gingen. Sie erreichten trotzdem das Haus.

Draco blieb auf der Veranda stehen. „Wohin wolltest du es mitnehmen?", fragte er.

„In den Fuchsbau. Ich wollte etwas nachschauen." Sie fragte nicht nach dem Myrtlekraut oder den Trank, den er gebraut hatte. Sie hatte immer noch das Gefühl, ihr gebrechliches, neues Band würde zerreißen.

„Also gehst du wieder?"

Hermine nickte. „Ginny erwartet mich bald. Ich bin schon später als ich versprochen habe." Er nickte und blickte auf die Dielenbretter unter seinen Füßen. „Und ich habe ihr versprochen, ich würde morgen mit ihr in die Winkelgasse gehen."

Dracos Kopf schoss hoch. Besorgnis breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht auf. „Allein? Nur ihr beide?"

„Nein, Ron kommt mit und Charlie. Molly lässt uns nie allein irgendwohin gehen."

Er stieß erleichtert einen Atemzug aus. „Gut."

„Und naja, dann werde ich dein Buch zurückgeben müssen."

„Okay", sagte er langsam.

„Ich schätze, ich werde bald zurückkommen."

„Okay", wiederholte er und er konnte sich nicht helfen, er ließ ein weiteres Halblächeln entfliehen. Rasch, bevor sie es bemerken oder zu einem ganzen Lächeln umwandeln konnte, öffnete er die Vordertür und trat hinein, um das Buch zu holen. Dann kam er wieder heraus. „Hier."

„Danke." Trotz der verlegenen Stille fühlte sich keiner von ihnen unbehaglich. „Äh, bis später", sagte sie, da sie nicht „Auf Wiedersehen" oder „Wir sehen uns" oder irgendetwas Vertrautes sagen wollte. Sie waren noch nicht dort, waren einander nicht wirklich nahe, doch sie befanden sich auf dem Weg dahin.

„Ja", sagte sie. Dann drehte er sich um und ging ins Haus. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Hermine seufzte und starrte die Tür ein paar Sekunden lang an. Nun da sie allein war, stieß sie den Atemzug aus, den sie unbewusst angehalten hatte, und musste sich am Verandageländer abstützen.

Wenn sie versucht hätte zu erraten, was geschehen würde, wenn sie das Buch holen ging, hätte sie sich niemals in einer Million Jahren das erträumt, was tatsächlich geschehen war. Es fühlte sich gut an. Und sie spürte eine Leichtigkeit in ihr, die sie nie zuvor gefühlt hatte. Beinahe als ob sie, wenn sie einen Schritt machen würde, sich stattdessen in die Luft erheben und fliegen würde.

* * *

Vorschau auf das nächste Kapitel:

Als ihre Hände sich berührten, diesmal willentlich und mehr als ein bloßes Streifen, fuhr ein Energiestoß durch Hermines Arm.

Was, wenn sie tatsächlich Freundschaft schlossen? War das überhaupt möglich? Draco Malfoy, befreundet mit einem Schlammblut?

Mit ihr befreundet zu sein würde anders sein. Es stand soviel im Weg, dass es, wenn es denn geschah, eine ewige Freundschaft sein würde. Eine Freundschaft, die wegen alles, das sie würden bewältigen müssen, um dorthin zu gelangen, über das Jetzt hinaus andauern würde.

AN: Review bitte nicht vergessen!^^


	15. Kochen und unbeholfene Unterhaltungen

**Kapitel 15 – Kochen und unbeholfene Unterhaltungen**

„Hast du es gefunden?", erkundigte Ginny sich, sobald Hermine zurück im Fuchsbau und in Ginnys Zimmer war.

„Ich habe es in diesem Buch gefunden, aber noch nicht gelesen", erwiderte sie. Sie setzte sich auf den Boden.

„Oh, gut", sagte Ginny lächelnd. „Lass hören."

Hermine schlug die Seite 423 auf und las vor: „Essenz von Myrtlekraut. Wächst in mäßigen Klimazonen. Hauptverwendungszwecke: Essenz von Myrtlekraut wird meist als Endzutat in 17 Zaubertränken verwendet. Seine Effekte variieren je nach Trank. Es wird ebenfalls gebraucht als Verdickungsmittel in einem generell Dunklen Zauber namens Der Irrgarten, dessen Wirkungen weitläufig unbekannt sind wegen der Schwierigkeit…" Ihre Stimme verlor sich, während sie mit ihrem Finger über die Seite fuhr. „Nichts Interessantes. Lass mal sehen…" Hermine durchsah den Rest des Abschnitts über das Myrtlekraut. „Sieht so aus, als würde es grundsätzlich von dem Trank abhängen."

„Tja", machte Ginny. Sie sah mit einem verdächtigen Funkeln in den Augen zu Hermine hoch. „Du warst eine Weile fort."

Hermine wich ihrem Blick aus. „Ich bin – auf ihn gestoßen", sagte sie vorsichtig in dem Versuch, es so klingen zu lassen, als würde es nichts bedeuten.

„In der Bücherei?"

Hermine zuckte die Achseln. „Es sind schon seltsamere Dinge passiert." Dann gluckste sie leise in sich hinein, als sie sich entsann, dass Draco vor nicht allzu langer Zeit dasselbe zu ihr gesagt hatte.

„Und wie ist es gelaufen?"

„Ziemlich gut eigentlich."

Ginny wartete darauf, dass Hermine mehr sagte. „Und?", fragte sie nach einem Moment.

„Naja, es hat sich herausgestellt, dass ich mich in ihm geirrt habe."

„Also, ist das jetzt ein Freund von dir? Im Sinne von jemandem, den du zum Abendessen mitbringen könntest?"

Hermine lachte bei dem Gedanken, mit Draco beim Abendessen der Weasleys aufzukreuzen. Dann errötete sie, als die Bedeutung von Ginnys Frage bei ihr durchdrang. „Oh, Ginny, nein! Es war schön, falsch gelegen zu haben, das ist alles."

„Ja ja", sagte Ginny in einem Tonfall, der deutlich machte, dass sie ihr das nicht abnahm.

Hermine war in an diesem Abend und den ganzen nächsten Tag lang in einer wundervollen Stimmung. Sie erzählte Ron denselben Ausschnitt der Wahrheit, den sie Ginny gegeben hatte. Er schien Hermines Erklärung besser anzunehmen als Ginny, doch er zwinkerte ihr zu, als sie jegliche Absichten, die über bloße Freundschaft hinausgingen, verneinte.

Hermine, Ron und Ginny verbrachten den Großteil des Tages in der Winkelgasse, mit Charlie im Schlepptau. Als letztes machten sie einen Abstecher zu Weasleys Zauberhaften Zauberscherzen, wo sie verblieben, bis der Laden schloss. Hermine kaufte Harry und Draco einige der Nasenblut- Nougat- Aufhebungspillen für ihre Trainingsstunden und Harry noch einige Trick- Törtchen, die einem den Kopf zu verschiedenen Farben färbten. Fred und George begleiteten die vier zum Fuchsbau zurück, wo Hermine mit Bedauern die Einladung ablehnte, zum Abendessen zu bleiben. Sie packte ihre Sachen zusammen und verabschiedete sich von den Weasleys, aufrichtig traurig, ihre Gesellschaft zu verlassen.

Zur gleichen Zeit war sie erpicht darauf, zum Edge zurückzukehren. Es war ihr ans Herz gewachsen und sie hatte das Meer vermisst, das Schlafen unter den Sternen, das beständige Krachen der Wellen, das sie in den Schlaf lullte. Nun da es zwischen ihr und Draco… anders und besser war, war sie bereit, ihren Platz im Haus wieder einzunehmen.

Hermine apparierte ins Edge und öffnete die Tür behutsam, aber glücklich. Sofort drang ihr ein Schwall köstlicher Düfte in die Nase – Abendessen. Sie stellte eilig ihre Sachen am Fuß der Treppe ab und ging in die Küche.

„Hermine!", rief Harry, der lächelte, als er aufstand, um seine Freundin zu umarmen. Sie hatte ihm schon vor ihrem Streit mit Draco gefehlt und hinterher war es beinahe ein körperlicher Schmerz gewesen, so getrennt von all seinen guten Freunden zu sein.

„Hi, Harry!", sagte sie und erwiderte seine Umarmung.

„Du kommst gerade richtig. Wir wollten gerade mit dem Abendessen anfangen", sagte er. Er holte ihr einen Teller und Besteck. Er war nicht sicher, was vor sich ging oder warum Hermine zurück war, doch er hatte nicht vor, Fragen zu stellen, die ihr und Draco in Erinnerung rufen könnten, dass sie einander hassten.

Hermine warf Draco einen Seitenblick zu. Er starrte Harry spitz an, der einen Teller für sie auf ihren üblichen Sitzplatz stellte.

„Danke", sagte Hermine und setzte sich. Sie belegte sich ihren Teller – grüne Bohnen, Brathähnchen und Brot – und goss sich ein Glas Kürbissaft ein.

„Also – bist du zurück?", erkundigte Harry sich. Er sah zwischen Hermine und Draco hin und her.

„Ja", sagte sie und nahm einen Bissen von Bohnen. Sie waren furchtbar. Sie runzelte die Stirn, während sie kaute, und bemerkte, dass Draco sie mit einer belustigten Miene beobachtete. Es war merkwürdig. Sie fühlte sich nicht unbehaglich in seiner Nähe, zur selben Zeit jedoch schon. Sie hatte keinen Gedanken an die Überlegung verschwendet, wie sie sich jetzt verhalten sollten.

„Wer hat gekocht?", fragte sie in dem Versuch, lediglich neugierig zu klingen.

„Ich", sagte Harry strahlend. „Mein erster Versuch. Draco hat darauf bestanden."

Hermine warf Draco einen Blick zu, der seinerseits die Stirn runzelte, während er auf einem Bissen Bohnen herumkaute. „Merlin, Potter, was hast du mit den Bohnen angestellt? Hast du sie in Kleber gekocht?"

Hermine konnte sich nicht helfen. Sie lachte. Die Bohnen waren fast wie Gummi und gaben sogar ein quietschendes Geräusch von sich, als sie gegen ihre Zähne rieben.

Harry sah zuerst sie, dann Draco finster an. „Nein, Malfoy, ich habe keinen Kleber benutzt. Ich – es mein erster Versuch mit Bohnen."

„Oh", erwiderte Draco beiläufig. „Es gibt ein Rezept dazu. Habe ich es dir nicht gegeben?"

„Doch", sagte Harry gereizt.

„War nur so eine Frage."

„Tut mir leid, wenn sie deinen üblichen Standards nicht gerecht werden", sagte Harry mürrisch.

„Kein Problem", erwiderte Draco liebenswürdig, während er den Rest seiner Bohnen auf dem Teller herumschob.

Harrys Miene verfinsterte sich. Offensichtlich schätzte er keine Kommentare über seine Kochkünste.

Hermine schnitt ihr Hühnchen in mundgerechte Stücke und steckte dann eins in den Mund. Sie kaute… und kaute und kaute und kaute. Es war wie auf sehr fettem Fleisch herumzukauen, nur dass es Hühnchen war. Sie kaute mit freundlicher Miene und wiegte den Kopf mit jedem Schließen ihres Kiefers hin und her, als würde sie sich prächtig amüsieren.

Da lachte Draco. Er hatte ihr beim Kauen zugesehen.

Harry blickte ihn an, dann Hermine, die erst in diesem Moment ihren Bissen hinunterschluckte. „Was?", fragte er mit knirschenden Zähnen.

„Was?", machte Hermine unschuldig. „Ich mag Hühnchen, das man viel kauen muss."

Draco gluckste wieder.

„Fein", sagte Harry. Er stand auf und nahm seinen Teller in die Hand. „Da euch beiden meine Kochkünste so missfallen, werde ich euch beide hier drin essen lassen. Zusammen." Er ging ungehalten hinaus, um auf der Veranda zu essen.

Hermine und Draco sahen einander an und brachen in Lachen aus. Nach einer oder zwei Minuten, hatte Hermine sich so weit beruhigt, um stehen zu können. Sie sammelte ihren und Dracos Teller zusammen und ließ ihren Inhalt verschwinden.

„Ich mache uns etwas anderes", sagte sie und öffnete die Schränke. „Was soll es sein?"

„Äh, es gibt hier nicht wirklich viel…"

„Ich schätze, ich muss einkaufen gehen."

„Harry und ich haben eine Methode entwickelt festzulegen, welche Eule wir zuerst essen."

Hermine riss den Kopf herum und glotzte ihn an. Doch dann sah sie, dass er leicht lächelte. „War das etwa ein Scherz?", fragte sie erheitert.

Draco zuckte die Achseln, aber seine Augen funkelten immer noch.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Stell sich das einer vor. Du hast einen Sinn für Humor."

„Es gibt viele Dinge, die du nicht von mir weißt, Granger."

Sie beäugte ihn und ging dann zu dem Kühlschrank. „Wir haben… Eier."

„Klingt wunderbar", sagte Draco.

Hermine briet rasch eine Pfanne voller Eier und fügte Zwiebeln, Pfeffer und Gewürze hinzu. Während dieser Zeit sah Draco ihr entweder zu oder starrte aus dem Fenster.

Nachdem die Eier fertig waren, schaufelte sie gleichgroße Portionen auf zwei Teller und kehrte zum Tisch zurück. Sie stellte einen Teller vor Draco und setzte sich mit ihrem eigenen.

Bevor sie einen Bissen nahm, sah Hermine Draco an. „Malfoy."

Draco blickte zu ihr hoch. „Ja?"

„Lass uns einen Pakt schließen. Wir lassen Harry nie wieder kochen", sagte sie und streckte ihm ihre Hand entgegen.

Draco schaute ihre Hand einen Augenblick lang an und ergriff sie dann. „Abgemacht." Als ihre Hände sich berührten, diesmal willentlich und mehr als ein bloßes Streifen, fuhr ein Energiestoß durch Hermines Arm. Sie zog ihn hastig zurück und bedachte Draco mit einem scharfen Blick. Er benahm sich, als wäre nichts geschehen und aß die Eier.

Nach einem Augenblick begann Hermine ebenfalls zu essen.

„Was hat dir am besten daran gefallen, in Gryffindor gewesen zu sein?", fragte Draco nach einer Minute.

Hermine sah ihn an in der Erwartung, dass er sie aufziehen oder etwas Patziges sagen würde, doch er sah sie ausdruckslos an. „Harry und Ron", sagte sie, nachdem sie entschieden hatte, dass er sich um eine Unterhaltung bemühte. „Dass ich mich mit ihnen angefreundet habe. Wie ist es bei dir? Was hat dir am besten daran gefallen, in Slytherin zu sein?"

„Einzuschüchtern, zu terrorisieren und jüngere Schüler zu mobben und jede Macht zu missbrauchen, die ich bekommen konnte, natürlich", sagte er mit einem Feixen.

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „Warum frage ich überhaupt? Ich hätte es wissen müssen."

„Du bist an der Reihe", sagte Draco.

„Womit?"

„Eine Frage zu stellen."

„Oh. Okay. Lass mich überlegen. Was gefällt dir am meisten an diesem Haus?"

Draco dachte nach. „Es ist überhaupt nicht wie das, womit ich aufgewachsen bin. Hier zu leben hat mich gezwungen, Dinge zu lernen, die ich im Manor nie gelernt hätte. Wie zum Beispiel Kochen und Putzen und Waschen. Zugegeben, es ist nicht gerade so, dass ich Putzen liebe, aber ich fühlte mich… befriedigt, wenn ich es tue."

Hermine kicherte. „Du magst es zu putzen."

„Nein", erwiderte er bestimmt, „ich mag nur, wenn alles sauber ist. Und dafür muss ich putzen."

„Wann bist du hierher gezogen?", fragte sie.

„Das sind zwei Fragen."

„Das ist Teil der ersten Frage."

„Nein, ist es nicht."

Sie sah ihn an. „Es ist aber nur eine informative Frage. Es klingt, als wärst du hier gewesen, bevor wir gekommen sind."

„Ich bin vor fast zwei Jahren aus dem Manor gezogen. Wenn ich den Untergang meines Meisters planen wollte, konnte ich schließlich nicht im Haus meines Vaters wohnen bleiben."

„Stimmt", sagte sie.

Keiner von ihnen sagte etwas für ein paar Minuten. Dann wollte Draco wissen: „Was gefällt dir am wenigsten daran, Gryffindor zu sein?"

Hermine runzelte die Stirn, während sie überlegte. „Von mir wurde immer erwartet tapfer zu sein, aber ich war es nicht immer. Ich hatte manchmal wirklich Angst und konnte sie nicht zeigen. Ich musste mit Harry stark sein. Er konnte zusammenbrechen und sich wie ein launischer Teenager benehmen, aber ich musste sicher auftreten, als ob ich immer wüsste, wie alles ausgehen würde. Was lächerlich war! Ich hatte genauso Angst wie Harry und Ron, aber ich hatte das Gefühl, dass es nur mir nicht gestattet war, sie zu zeigen."

Hermine errötete ein wenig, als sie realisierte, was sie Draco Malfoy soeben enthüllt hatte. Sie nahm einen vorsichtigen Bissen. „Und du?"

„Pansy. Mit Abstand."

Hermine spuckte beinahe den Bissen aus, den sie genommen hatte. „Was? Ich dachte, ihr beide wärt…"

Draco verzog angeekelt das Gesicht. „Oh, sag es nicht. Es macht mich schon krank, wenn ich nur daran denke."

Hermine lachte. „Komm schon, Malfoy, spuck es aus! Alle dachten – "

„Ja, ich weiß, was alle dachten, wie es auch hatte aussehen sollen. Aber ich konnte das Mädchen nicht ausstehen. Sie war einfältig und weinerlich und herrisch und sie hat es nie mitgekriegt, dass ich ihr gegenüber so empfinde, egal wie viele Male ich es schmerzhaft offensichtlich gemacht hatte. Es war leichter, ihr Spiel mitzumachen, als zu versuchen, ihr die Wahrheit verständlich zu machen."

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll."

„Nichts. Versprich nur, dass du sie nie wieder erwähnen wirst." Er schauderte abermals und schob seinen Teller mit den halbaufgegessenen Eiern von sich. „Ich bin fertig."

Hermine lachte wieder. „Es stört dich so sehr?"

„Ja."

„Okay", sagte sie, immer noch glucksend. „Ich werde Pansy Parkinson nicht mehr erwähnen. Niemals Pansy. Nichts mit Pansy mehr."

Er funkelte sie dafür an, dass sie den Namen des Mädchens ausgiebig verwendete, und wollte gerade eine schlagfertige Erwiderung zurückgeben, als Harry zurückkam. Er sah Hermine lächeln und Draco finster dreinblicken – jedoch ohne die übliche Boshaftigkeit, wie er feststellte; es war ein beinahe spielerischer finsterer Blick – und nicht aufgegessene Eier auf ihren beiden Tellern.

„Was macht ihr beiden da? Hast du für ihn gekocht, Hermine?"

Sie sah zu Harry auf, immer noch lächelnd. „Wir haben beide entschieden, dass wir etwas… Weicheres zum Essen haben wollten." Dracos düstere Miene wurde von einem Feixen ersetzt. „Ja, ich habe Eier für uns beide gemacht und ich koche die ganze Zeit. Es ist nichts. Willst du auch etwas?"

Aber Harry konnte spüren, dass es nicht „nichts" war. Nach dem, was er als letztes gehört hatte, hatten sie einen riesigen Streit und dann hatte Draco sie bezüglich der verspäteten Lieferung einer Trankzutat angebrüllt. Und nun saßen sie da und aßen friedlich miteinander. Es war offensichtlich, dass er etwas verpasst hatte.

„Nein", brummte er. „Ich habe schon mein Essen gegessen."

Draco stand auf. „Potter. Morgen legen wir eine doppelte Trainingseinheit ein." Harry ächzte. „Ich schlage vor, du legst dich zur Ruhe." Er nickte Hermine zu und zog sich in sein Zimmer zurück.

Harry wandte sich zu Hermine, die damit beschäftigt war, das Geschirr abzuwaschen, immer noch grinsend. „Ich schätze, ich sollte mich ans Frühstück halten, was?"

Sie lächelte, sagte aber nichts.

„Willst du mir erzählen, was hier vor sich geht?", fragte er.

„Lass uns rausgehen", sagte sie, als sie fertig war. „Ich bin so lange nicht mehr da draußen gewesen." Harry folgte ihr auf die Veranda, wo sie auf ihrem Lieblingssessel Platz nahm und er sich neben ihr niederließ.

Als sie immer noch schwieg, konnte Harry seine Neugier nicht mehr bezähmen. „Also, was ist passiert? Ich dachte, ihr beide hasst einander."

Sie sah ihn an. „Hat er dir von unserem Streit erzählt?"

„Nur dass ihr einen hattet und dass er gewaltig war."

Sie nickte und wandte sich zu dem schwarzen Wasser unter ihnen. „Das stimmt. Ich bin gestern gekommen, um ein Buch zu holen, und er war hier. Hat mir gesagt, dass ich ihm folgen sollte. Wir sind in den Wald gegangen und, ich weiß nicht, etwas ist passiert." Hermine richtete ihren Blick auf Harry. „Ich habe eingesehen, dass ich falsch gelegen habe und dass er eine zweite Chance verdient. Nichts Weltbewegendes, aber zur gleichen Zeit doch weltbewegend. Er hat mir keine lange Rede über sich und sein Leben oder irgendeine rührselige Geschichte gehalten oder mich angebettelt, ihm zu verzeihen, und beteuert, dass er sich verändert hat oder so. Es lag eigentlich an einem Vogel." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist seltsam, aber ich will dir irgendwie nicht davon erzählen. Es ist zwischen ihm und mir. Ist das okay?"

„Natürlich, Hermine. Ich bin nur froh, dass es zwischen euch beiden freundlicher läuft. Es wird hier auch alles freundlicher machen." Er hielt inne. „Also, seid ihr – Freunde?"

„Nein, zumindest glaube ich das nicht. Vielleicht sind wir nahe dran, Freundschaft zu schließen. Ich denke nicht, dass es mir etwas ausmachen würde."

Harry sagte nichts und nach ein paar Minuten wünschte er ihr eine Gute Nacht.

Hermine war entschlossen, wach zu bleiben, bis Draco zu ihr herauskam. Sie dachte über die Unterhaltung nach, die sie gerade geführt hatten – ihre erste echte Unterhaltung in den zehn Jahren, die sie ihn nun kannte. Es war unbedeutend gewesen, ziemlich kurz, doch es war ein Anfang. Der Gedanke daran, zu ihm höflich zu sein, sogar freundschaftlich, schien so merkwürdig. Und was, wenn sie tatsächlich Freundschaft schlossen? War das überhaupt möglich? Draco Malfoy, befreundet mit einem Schlammblut? Sie war sich nicht sicher. Mit Sicherheit würden sie nicht auf die Weise Freunde sein, wie es mit Harry und Ron der Fall war.

Sie saß draußen und dachte nach, eine Stunde lang. Es begann freudig und hoffnungsvoll, doch zum Ende der Stunde hin realisierte sie etwas. Es würde keine Freundschaft mit ihm geben. Heute Abend war eine Ausnahme gewesen. Es würde nie wieder vorkommen. Nicht weil sie es nicht wollte, denn das tat sie. Doch er war eine einsame Seele. Sein starkes Verlangen nach echter Kameradschaft ließ ihn davor fliehen. In seinem Geist wäre es Schwäche. Es würde bedeuten, dass er nicht länger völlig unabhängig war, nicht länger nur an sich selbst denken konnte.

Freundschaft mit ausgerechnet ihr wäre das letzte, woran er denken würde. Und sie waren heute Abend nahe dran gewesen, freundlich miteinander umzugehen. Was würde er tun, wie würde er sich morgen verhalten? Würde er halbfreundlich sein, wie heute Abend, oder würde er sein Bestes tun, um jegliche Spur von Liebenswürdigkeit von seiner Seite aus ihrem Gedächtnis zu löschen? Sie vermutete Letzteres.

Hermine gähnte. Sie sah zu Dracos Fenster auf. Sein Licht war aus. Sie runzelte die Stirn. Kam er nicht? Sie gähnte wieder, schauderte und entschied, für den Abend in ihrem Bett zu schlafen.

*

Draco wachte am nächsten Morgen mit einem schweren Gefühl auf. In der vorigen Nacht hatte er sich geweigert, darüber nachzudenken, was geschehen war. Er hatte ein ganzes Buch gelesen, während er darauf wartete, dass Hermine einschlief. Nun, während er auf der Schwelle zum Wachsein lag und an die Decke starrte, sackte das schwere Gefühl wie ein Anker ein. Er sah, wie es sein würde, mit Hermine befreundet zu sein. Wirklich befreundet. Es verängstigte ihn mehr als der Augenblick, da er dem Dunklen Lord gebeichtet hatte, dass er Dumbledore nicht hatte töten können. Mehr als der Moment, in dem er seinem Vater berichtet hatte, er glaubte nicht mehr wirklich, dass Blut eine Rolle spielte.

Draco hatte keine Freunde, hatte sie niemals gehabt. In der Schule hatte er Anhänger, Komplizen, Beschützer besessen, niemals Freunde. Harry zählte er als einen widerstrebenden und gezwungenen Freund. Draco hatte ihm mehr erzählt als er jemals jemandem verraten hatte. Er hatte mit ihm Fragmente von ihm selbst geteilt, die er vorher in den Ecken seines Gedächtnisses verborgen hatte. Wie die Umstände es so wollten, war Harry sogar sein _bester _Freund, da er sein einziger Freund war. Zuerst hatten sie unermüdlich gearbeitet und kaum ein Wort miteinander gesprochen, außer wenn es wirklich nötig war.

Nach drei Wochen hatte Harry das Schweigen scheinbar nicht mehr ertragen können. Er unterhielt sich mit Draco und zwar wirklich. Er hatte ihm von Ginny erzählt, wie viel sie ihm bedeutete, wie er jeden Tag für sie aus dem Bett stieg, für sie die Welt von _ihm_ befreien wollte. Er schwafelte und Draco hörte zu, ohne die Leere teilen zu wollen, die angesichts der innigen Art, in der Harry über seine Frau sprach, in seinem Bauch wuchs.

Er konnte nicht über _jenes_ Loch sprechen, doch drei Tage später erzählte er Harry von seiner Mutter. Wie sie versucht hatte, einen guten Einfluss auf ihn auszuüben und etwas anderes als Hass in sein Herz zu pflanzen. Sie liebte ihn, das wusste er, obwohl es ein abstraktes Verständnis des Wortes war, teilweise da Narzissa niemals irgendwelche Zeichen ihrer Liebe zu ihrem Sohn gezeigt hatte. Jene Worte waren ihren Lippen nie entsprungen. Und doch wusste Draco, dass sie ihn liebte, und zwar mit Bestimmtheit. Es war Liebe zu ihr, was ihn vor und während seines schicksalhaften sechsten Schuljahrs dazu getrieben hatte, den dunklen Pfad seines Vaters zu folgen.

Draco hatte geschwafelt und Harry hatte zugehört.

Dann waren sie tatsächlich Freunde geworden. Er sprach nicht viel von sich, doch er konnte es jederzeit tun, und er vermutete, dass es das war, was sie zu Freunden machte. Er vertraute Harry Potter, was er noch nie zuvor getan hatte. Es war gut, dass das Vertrauen so relativ früh kam. Denn Draco und Harry würden darauf angewiesen sein, das eigene Leben in die Hände des anderen zu legen, und dafür mussten sie einander vertrauen. Sonst würden sie sterben.

Hermine war anders. Mit ihr befreundet zu sein würde anders sein. Es stand soviel im Weg, dass es, wenn es denn geschah, eine ewige Freundschaft sein würde. Eine Freundschaft, die wegen allem, das sie würden bewältigen müssen, um dorthin zu gelangen, über das Jetzt hinaus andauern würde. Und Draco musste am Ende fortgehen können, um sie hinter sich zu lassen und das Leben völlig neu zu beginnen.

Nach all der Zeit hatte er ein Gefühl der Fürsorge zu Hermine entwickelt. Zuerst hatte er sich dagegen gewehrt, den Kampf jedoch bald aufgegeben, als er erkannt hatte, dass es fruchtlos war. Zunächst einmal war da ihre verrückt machende Dickköpfigkeit, die seiner eigenen gleichkam. Da war ihre Intelligenz, die es ebenfalls mit seiner eigenen aufnehmen konnte, obwohl er zuversichtlich war, dass er ihr gegenüber einen kleinen Vorsprung hatte, wenn auch nur geringfügig. Da war ihre leidenschaftliche Loyalität und Tapferkeit, Eigenschaften, die er bewunderte, aber nicht für sich beanspruchen konnte. Er war zu einem gewissen Punkt treu und tapfer. Doch er war aus gutem Grund nach Slytherin sortiert worden.

Draco respektierte Hermine und bewunderte sie sogar. Nicht ein Mal, seit er seinen Plan in Bewegung gesetzt hatte, hatte sie ihn enttäuscht oder im Stich gelassen. Sie hatte ihn zur Weißglut getrieben und war ihm gehörig auf die Nerven gegangen, doch selbst als sie zu spät mit dem Myrtlekraut gewesen war, hatte er sich selbst eingestehen müssen, dass er es praktisch darauf angelegt hatte, dass sie scheiterte. Er hätte mit Leichtigkeit einen Tag, bevor er die Zutat benötigte, darum bitten können, aber tief in seinem Inneren hatte er gewollte, dass sie es vermasselte. Nicht gerade sein bester Augenblick-

Lediglich ihre Wahl des Lebenspfades, nämlich Aurorin zu werden, hatte in seinen Augen ihren Glanz verdunkelt. Er wusste, dass es nicht ihrer Leidenschaft entsprach, wie er in den letzten zwei Jahren erfahren hatte. Doch sie zeigte in allem Stärke, selbst während sie eine Arbeit ausführte, die sie hasste, und er stellte fest, dass sie es war, die Harry und Ron zusammenhielt. Sie war es, die flüstern und trotzdem gehört werden konnte. Sie war es, die ermutigen konnte, worauf andere bestärkt wurden, lächeln konnte, worauf andere gewärmt wurden. Selbst er wurde davon erwärmt.

Zwischen Freundschaft und mehr war solch eine dünne Linie. Er würde es nicht riskieren. Er konnte es nicht. Er hatte sich selbst versprochen, es nicht zu tun. Dies war das Mädchen, das er geschworen hatte zu beschützen. Sicherlich hieß es, sie ebenfalls vor ihm selbst zu beschützen.

Es würde so leicht sein, so leicht. Er konnte es schon am Horizont sehen. Dort, wo der Ozean auf den Himmel traf. Es würde wie die Sonne sein und Licht in ihre dunkle, erstarrte Welt strahlen. Die Eismauern würden schmelzen. Vögel würden singen. Es war so nah, dass er es mit seiner Zungenspitze schmecken konnte. Doch das Unvermeidliche würde nachwievor eintreten: Die Sonne würde untergehen und ihn in völlige Dunkelheit tauchen. Tiefer als jemals zuvor, weil er die Sonne gesehen hatte. Gesehen hatte, wie Blumen gediehen. Gehört hatte, wie die Vögel sangen.

Vielleicht eines Tages, dachte er, nachdem all das vorüber ist und ich geheilt bin. Denn er wollte sich fallen lassen. Er war schließlich ein Mensch. Doch jetzt war nicht die Zeit dazu und er hatte sich mit dem Gedanken abgefunden, dass es möglicherweise nie geschehen würde, entweder durch Tod seines Körpers oder Tod seines Herzens.

Deshalb musste er diesen Funken der Vertrautheit löschen, bevor es zu spät war, bevor es auch nur ein Anzeichen davon gab, dass der Funken sich entzündete. Er wusste, dass es für ihn wie eine Dampflokomotive sein würde. Langsam am Anfang, doch unaufhaltbar, sobald er die volle Geschwindigkeit erreicht hatte. Draco würde von dem Gewicht erdrückt werden, das sich bereits auf ihn gelegt hatte, als er aufgewacht war. Das Gewicht, das nur noch schwerer werden würde. Er musste es von sich schieben, solange er noch Gelegenheit hatte, solange das Gewicht noch ertragbar war.

Draco lag im Bett, starrte immer noch an die Decke und fühlte sich furchtbar. Als er aufstand, wusste er, dass er sich gegenüber Hermine bestenfalls gleichgültig verhalten würde, und das war nicht fair. Sie würde nicht verstehen, dass er keine Entwicklung zulassen konnte. Er würde sich nicht vorwärts bewegen. Er würde sich nicht für sie verändern. Hier ging es um ihn und sie würde alles nur noch komplizierter machen.

Er wusste es nicht, doch Hermine lag im Bett, starrte an ihre Decke und fürchtete sich ebenfalls davor aufzustehen. Draco wollte, dass sie zuerst aufstand, damit er sie zuerst ignorieren konnte. Wenn er den Raum nach ihr betrat, würde er sie nicht ansehen müssen. Wenn er jedoch zuerst ankam, würde er aufschauen, wenn sie eintrat, das wusste er. Und das wollte er nicht. Er würde den ganzen Tag in seinem Zimmer bleiben, wenn nötig.

Draco feixte, als er Harry, immer der Vermittler zwischen ihnen, an Hermines Tür klopfen hörte.

„Hermine?", sagte Harry. „Komm runter und frühstücke mit mir." Draco hörte keine Antwort, doch die Tür öffnete sich und zwei Fußpaare tappten die Treppe hinunter.

Endlich stieg Draco aus dem Bett, machte sich für den Tag frisch und zog sich an. Er spürte, wie sich das Gewicht verringerte, als er seine Tür öffnete und in die Küche ging.

Er sah weder Harry noch Hermine an. Er goss sich selbst eine Tasse Kaffee ein und trat auf die Veranda. Er stieß einen langen Atemzug aus. Es war geschafft, jedenfalls größtenteils.

Es schien funktioniert zu haben. Hermine würdigte ihn die ganze nächste Woche lang keines zweiten Blickes. Auch wenn es genau das war, was Draco gewollt hatte (oder zumindest, was er zu wollen glaubte), begann ein nerviger Wurm sich unbequem in seine Eingeweide zu fressen, während ihre Gleichgültigkeit fortdauerte. Schließlich lag sie ihm am Herzen, auf seine eigene Weise, egal wie entschieden er es ignorieren wollte. Der Wurm fing am Anfang der zweiten Woche an zu wachsen und fuhr damit fort, bis Draco endlich nachgab.

Eines Morgens in dieser zweiten Woche wartete er, bis Hermine zum Frühstück herunterkam. Er musste sich in die Gefilde vorwagen. Sie mussten höflich sein, aber nichts weiter, nicht ein Sandkörnchen mehr.

„Granger", sagte er, nachdem sie sich von dem Schock, ihn unerwartet in der Küche vorzufinden, erholt hatte.

„Malfoy", sagte sie gleichgültig.

Er stand auf als Zeichen, dass er mit seiner Mahlzeit fertig und nur einige Augenblicke davon entfernt war, woanders zu sein. Es war wichtig, dass sie verstand, dass das keine Unterhaltung sein würde und nichts mehr als das, wozu er sich fest entschlossen hatte. „Ich will einen Bericht deines Fortschritts. Heute nach dem Abendessen."

„Okay", sagte sie. Sie nickte ihm zu und nahm einen Schluck Orangensaft. Sie griff sich eine Schüssel Haferschleim und ging an ihm vorbei, um sich an den Tisch zu setzte. Sie würdigte ihn keines Blickes, keine weitere Kenntnisnahme, nichts.

Draco wurde da stehen gelassen und hatte das Gefühl, als wäre seine Anwesenheit einen Moment zu lange verharrt, um die Wirkung hervorzurufen, die er beabsichtigt hatte. Nun sah es so aus, als wäre er unsicher. Er sah bei Hermine die winzigste Andeutung eines Lächelns, während sie den Haferschleim in ihrer Schüssel umrührte. Draco verließ den Raum, hochfrustriert. Sie spielte das Spiel zu gut. Es nervte ihn. Woher _wusste_ sie überhaupt von dem Spiel? Woher _konnte_ sie es wissen? Er verstand nicht woher, doch sie musste davon wissen. Das Spiel hatte sie ignoriert, aber es war nicht wirklich ein Spiel. Es war ernst. Wenn die Dinge außer Kontrolle gerieten, konnte es möglicherweise das Versagen ihrer Bemühungen bedeuten, und das war etwas, das er unter keinen Umständen riskieren wollte.

Sie hatte sich ihm nicht mehr genähert seit jener Nacht, in der sie über Harrys Kochkünste gelacht hatten, hatte nicht mehr versucht, mit ihm zu sprechen. Sie hatte ihn einfach zufrieden gelassen. Sie war klug. Sie musste von seiner Absicht gewusst haben, eine Entfernung zwischen sie zu bringen, und ihn noch übertrumpft. Das Schweigen war ohrenbetäubend und er stellte fest, dass er etwas von ihr wollte. Es konnte keine Freundschaft sein und Gleichgültigkeit brachte ihn um. Das ließ nur noch Feindseligkeit übrig, was sie jedoch mit gegenseitigem Einverständnis beigelegt hatten. Und das wollte er außerdem nicht wirklich. Wie konnte er genug von ihr bekommen, um den Wurm in seinen Eingeweiden zu sättigen, aber nicht zu viel, um beide Seiten, Freundschaft oder Feindschaft, zu weit auszureizen?

An diesem Abend präsentierte Hermine Harry und Draco ihre Fortschritte. Sie untermalte alles, in typischer Hermine- Art, mit Handouts, Grafiken und Statistiken. Draco kämpfte hart darum, die Belustigung aus seinen Gesichtszügen zu bannen, was ihm größtenteils gelang, doch er konnte das Funkeln in seinen Augen nicht verbergen. Hermine blickte ihn während der gesamten Präsentation ein Mal an und er war sicher, dass sie es gesehen hatte.

„Erst letzte Woche bin ich damit fertig geworden, alle Ministeriumsordner über Todesser durchzugehen. Ich habe reichlich Notizen gemacht." Sie hielt vier Muggle- Notizbücher hoch. „Und mit meinem Fortschritt habe ich angefangen, einige Ähnlichkeiten zu sehen, die ich auch dokumentiert habe."

Harry lächelte. „Was jetzt, Hermine?"

„Ich werde versuchen zu tun, wie es vorgeschlagen wurde, und zu entscheiden, wer fliehen, kämpfen oder sich stellen wird. Die Gruppe von größter Bedeutung besteht aus den Kämpfern, da sie sich als unbesonnen erweisen und durch ihre Handlungen Unschuldige in Gefahr bringen könnten. Denkt nur an Bellatrix und Rodolphus beim letzten Mal, als Voldemort „gestorben" ist. Die Flüchtenden werden schwer aufzufinden sein, aber ich habe bemerkt, dass Intelligenz nicht gerade ein Attribut ist, das von Voldemort in der Mehrheit seiner Anhänger geschätzt wird. Stärke und Grausamkeit scheinen an der Spitze seiner Liste zu stehen.

Diejenigen, die sich stellen und sich auf den Imperius- Fluch berufen werden, werden eine Menge Arbeit kosten, weil es lange dauert, sie darin zu unterscheiden, wer wirklich ein Todesser war und wer tatsächlich unter dem Imperius gestanden hat. Es ist mein Ziel, Beweise zu jeder Person, die ich in die „Sinneswandel"- Gruppe sortiert habe, zu sammeln, die zeigen werden, welche Alternative der Wahrheit entspricht."

Während Hermine sprach, ignorierte sie Draco völlig. Sie blickte nur Harry an, sprach nur mit Harry und nahm Dracos Anwesenheit nie zur Kenntnis. Es erzürnte den Wurm in seinen Eingeweiden und er wurde zunehmend wütend. Schließlich, etwa vierzig Minuten später, hatte er genug davon, ignoriert zu werden.

„…Und ich denke, ich werde gute Ergebnisse haben, wenn ich mit Alastor gesprochen habe." Hermine hörte auf zu reden und sah Harry erwartungsvoll an.

„Also hast du im Prinzip eine ganze Menge Nichts getan", sagte Draco.

Endlich sah Hermine Draco an. Sie hatte einen verständnislosen Ausdruck im Gesicht, als hätte sie seine Anwesenheit gerade erst bemerkt und als hätte er, wenn es nach ihr ginge, genauso gut ein Fischglas hätte sein können. Die Miene dauerte ein paar Sekunden an und wurde dann feindselig. Sie öffnete den Mund, doch Draco hielt eine Hand hoch. Der Wurm war für den Augenblick gesättigt und Draco wollte nicht mit ihr streiten.

„Ganz ruhig, Granger. Ich habe es nicht so gemeint. Du machst deine Arbeit großartig, was keineswegs überraschend ist."

Hermine errötete bei dem seltenen Lob und sah auf ihren Schoß hinunter. Ein Aufflackern von… Schmerz?... blitzte in ihren Augen auf und sie blickte zu Harry, der sie anlächelte. Dummes Gedankenlesen. Dann schaute Hermine zu Draco.

„Danke", sagte sie. „Ich habe meine Aufgabe bisher genossen und habe wirklich das Gefühl, etwas Nützliches zu tun. Es ist schön."

Draco wollte lächeln. Sie hatte sich nur ein wenig geöffnet und diesmal ihn auf die Probe gestellt. Was er als nächstes tat, würde die Atmosphäre zwischen ihnen entscheiden, für die kommenden Wochen oder bis einer von ihnen sich wieder in die Gefilde vorwagen wollte. Wenn er es zu sanft anging, war er in Gefahr. Wenn zu hart, wären sie wieder dabei, einander zu ignorieren. Er wusste einfach nicht, wie er die Mitte erreichen sollte. Welche Wahl hatte er letztendlich wirklich?

Er stand auf, um den Raum zu verlassen. „Es wird dem Ministerium sehr zugute kommen. Sie werden dankbar sein für einen Handlungsplan während einer chaotischen Zeit." Draco nickte Harry zu, der die Augen verdrehte, und trat aus dem Raum, bevor er eine Reaktion von Hermine hören, sehen oder spüren konnte.

Er hatte die leichte, selbstbeschützerische Entscheidung getroffen. Der Wurm würde sich einfach an die Situation gewöhnen und das Beste daraus machen müssen, welcher Kontakt auch immer folgen würde.

Draco war beinahe auf dem oberen Treppenabsatz, als sie seinen Namen rief. Er drehte sich um. Sie stand, die Arme verschränkt, ein paar Stufen unter ihm.

„Granger."

„Hör mal, Malfoy, ich weiß, was du da tust, und es ist dämlich. Ich verlange und erwarte nichts von dir. Wenn du es unbedingt so willst, dann – dann fein. Aber es ist dämlich."

„Du bist diejenige, die mich ignoriert und sich benommen hat, als würde ich nicht existieren", entgegnete er nüchtern. Er war nicht wütend, sondern berichtigte sie nur. „So wolltest _du _es."

„Du hast angefangen", sagte sie mit einem glorreichen Feixen. Draco nickte, als er sich in Erinnerung rief, dass tatsächlich er damit begonnen hatte, an jenem Morgen mit dem Kaffee. Sie fuhr fort: „Und ich mag es eigentlich nicht, dich zu ignorieren. Es ist dämlich und kindisch. Wir sind Erwachsene."

„Was willst du dann?", fragte Draco. Er verschränkte die Arme und lehnte sich gegen das Treppengeländer. Ein paar Strähnen seines Haars fielen ihm in die Augen und er fegte sie fort. „Ich habe nicht die Absicht, mich zu Pyjama- Partys von dir und Potter zu gesellen."

„Ich will einfach – ich selbst sein. Und du sollst du sein. Und wir lassen das, was auch immer geschehen sollte, einfach geschehen."

Draco runzelte die Stirn. Hinter dem Ausdruck „was auch immer" könnte sich eine Menge verbergen, obwohl er stark bezweifelte, dass sie es wirklich als „alles" meinte.

„Was auch immer. Du willst was auch immer."

„Ja. Es ist unnatürlich, dich völlig zu ignorieren. Es ist erzwungen. Ich muss mir Mühe geben, wie es bei dir mit Sicherheit nicht anders ist. Ich will, dass es zwischen uns natürlich zugeht, selbst wenn es heißt, schnippisch zu sein. Wenn du „Hi" sagen willst, dann sag es einfach. Das gleiche gilt für mich. Wenn nicht, dann nicht. Okay?"

Draco blickte in ihre tiefbraunen Augen. Für ihn standen nur zwei Pfade zur Auswahl – Feindseligkeit und die andere Richtung, da Ignorieren nicht länger eine Option war. Sie konnten einfach keine bloßen Bekannten sein. Er wusste, dass sich darin eine Gefahr verbarg, zumindest für ihn. Er wollte jedoch keine Feindseligkeit, das hatte er bereits entschieden. Demnach war der andere Pfad als einziges übrig. Er würde einfach auf der Hut sein müssen. Er konnte kontrollieren, wie weit er sich auf diesen Pfad vorwagte, und wenn es zu gefährlich wurde, konnte er immer noch eine Kehrtwende machen.

„Okay", sagte er einfach.

Dann lächelte Hermine. Das erste Lächeln, das an ihn gerichtet, für ihn und seinetwegen war. Es war merkwürdig, wie so ein simpler Akt solch komplizierte Emotionen durch seine Venen schicken konnte. Draco spürte, wie ein kleiner Teil von ihm für immer an diesen Moment, an dieses Lächeln verloren ging. Er weigerte sich, ein weiteres Stück zu verlieren, fand sich jedoch nicht in der Lage dazu, seinen Blick von ihrem zu lösen. Langsam fühlte er, wie sein Gesicht weicher wurde – gegen seinen Willen – und er spürte ein weiteres Stück von sich selbst bröckeln. Sie lächelte immer noch, dachte er frustriert. Zeit hatte ihre übliche Bahn verlassen und dieser Augenblick dauerte einen Tag oder eine Sekunde.

„Okay", sagte sie nach nur ein paar Sekunden." Okay. Tja, äh, ich gehe jetzt wieder runter, also…" Ihre Stimme verlor sich und sie drehte sich langsam um.

Draco hörte sich selbst etwas sagen: „Granger." Er hatte sie bei ihrem Namen gerufen. Sie blieb am Ende der Treppe stehen und sah zu ihm hoch. Dann handelte Dracos Mund vollkommen unabhängig von seinem Geist und Willen. Er spürte, wie er Anstalten machte, etwas mehr zu sagen, und kämpfte dagegen an, wirklich. Doch es half nichts.

„Hi."

Sie stahl ihm ein weiteres Stück von ihm, als sie abermals lächelte. Nur für ihn. Wieder. „Hi", erwiderte sie, leise, als würde dieser zerbrechliche Frieden, den sie geschlossen hatten, zerscheppern, falls sie die Stimme hob. Dann ging sie außer Sichtweite.

* * *

Vorschau auf das nächste Kapitel:

Draco war sich nicht sicher, doch es klang fürchterlich danach, als redete Harry ihm gerade ein, _mehr_ für Hermine zu sein. Warum Harry so etwas vorschlagen sollte, ging über seinen Verstand. Nichtsdestotrotz, obwohl sein Gehirn ihm zuschrie, dass Harry absurd war, begann Dracos Herz, ein wenig schneller zu schlagen.

„Bitte – Hermine", sagte er mit leiser, beinahe flehender Stimme.

Etwas passierte in ihrem Inneren, als er sie bei ihrem Namen nannte. Sie glaubte, dass sie alles tun würde, worum er sie bat, wenn er sie einfach so ansprach, und das zu realisieren, jagte ihr furchtbare Angst ein.

AN: Na, da bahnt sich doch langsam an, was diese Geschichte zu einer Hermine/Draco- Story macht, was?^^ Review bitte nicht vergessen!!


	16. Alle Familien sind psychotisch

**Kapitel 16 – Alle Familien sind psychotisch**

Hermine lächelte, als sie erwachte. Die kühle Novemberbrise strich ihr über die Wangen. Sie liebte es, auf der Veranda aufzuwachen, und bisher war nicht eine Nacht vergangen, in der Draco nicht nach ihr gesehen hatte, wenn sie draußen schlief. Nicht einmal letzte Nacht, als sie in ihrem Zimmer gewartet hatte, bis sie sein Licht ausgehen sah. Und doch lag sie nun bequem auf der großen Schaukel unter seinem warmen Umhang.

Sie seufzte, setzte sich auf und schlang den Umhang fest um sich, um die Kälte abzuhalten. Hermine gestattete sich selbst ein kurzes Lächeln über Dracos „Hi" am Abend zuvor. Doch sie wusste, dass die prekäre Stimmung nicht anhalten würde. Es war ihr klar, dass er sich sehr darum bemühte, Distanz zu ihr zu wahren, und sie wusste nicht warum, aber sie war auch nicht bereit, sich davon stören zu lassen.

Dann kam Hermine in den Sinn, dass der Mann, der sie am frühen Morgen zum Lächeln gebracht hatte, derselbe Mann war, der ihre Eltern getötet hatte. Diese Erkenntnis schien sie immer zu den merkwürdigsten Augenblicken zu treffen, üblicherweise am Morgen, wenn sie halbwach war, als wäre die Wahrheit dann deutlicher, bevor andere Dinge passierten, die sie verwirrten. Draco Malfoy hatte ihre Eltern getötet. Und es kam ihr wie eine Entehrung ihres Andenkens vor, über ihn zu lächeln. Deshalb hörte sie damit auf.

Auch wenn es Wochenende war, ging Hermine zur Arbeit. Sie hatte ein paar Projekte zu beenden und wollte einen ununterbrochenen Tag, um sich ihrer Malfoy- Aufgabe zu widmen, wie sie es inzwischen nannte. Sie machte sich gerade auf einen langen, ruhigen Tag an ihrem Schreibtisch gefasst, als sie hörte, wie die Tür zum Auroren- Hauptquartier geöffnet wurde. Sie blickte auf und war überrascht, Seamus und zwei andere Auroren zu sehen, da sie wusste, dass keiner von ihnen an diesem Wochenende zur Arbeit eingeteilt war.

Sie veranstalteten einen großen Lärm, während sie sich im präzisen Tonfall unterhielten und im Büro herumrauschten. Hermines Neugier überwand ihr Verlangen nach Fleiß in diesem Augenblick und sie ging zu Seamus' Schreibtisch, wo er Akten ordnete.

„Was ist los?", erkundigte sie sich.

Er zuckte zusammen, da er so konzentriert gewesen war. „Du hast mich überrascht, Hermine. Was machst du hier?"

„Arbeiten. Und es tut mir leid, dass ich dich erschreckt habe."

„Es ist okay." Er seufzte und runzelte die Stirn. „Wir haben Andromeda Tonks hergebracht."

Hermine hob eine Augenbraue. „Wirklich?"

Seamus warf ihr einen Blick zu, der deutlich aussagte, dass er _nicht _glücklich darüber war. „Taylor kennst du doch, oder? Er ist Leiter der Gefängnisabteilung. Naja, er wollte _etwas _tun. Er hat gehört, dass sie dem Malfoy- Haus Besuche abgestattet hatte, und meint, sie könnte sich als gute Informationsquelle erweisen."

„Oh, das ist furchtbar. Hat sie denn tatsächlich etwas getan, was eine Haft gerechtfertigt?"

Seamus' Miene verfinsterte sich. „Natürlich nicht. Sie ist so quietschsauber wie du."

„Welchen Grund geben sie dafür an, dass sie sie festhalten?"

„Kollektivschuld. Aber in Wirklichkeit wollen sie von ihr, uns Informationen über Narzissa zu geben, da sie nur dorthin geht, wenn Lucius außer Haus ist. Das ist auch der Grund, warum _ich_ am Wochenende herbeordert wurde. Ich muss gehen, Hermine. Tut mir leid. Sie behalten sie hier, bis sie ausgefragt worden ist."

„Was dann?", fragte Hermine, wütend über die Taktiken des Ministeriums.

Er zuckte die Achseln. „Das hängt davon ab, wie gut sie kooperiert. Bestenfalls Freilassung, schlimmstenfalls Azkaban."

„Ich bezweifle, dass sie in etwas Hinterhältiges verwickelt ist, geschweige denn in etwas Dunkles, aber ich bezweifle auch, dass sie ihre Schwester verraten würde. Ganz gleich, was passiert."

„Ich weiß es ehrlich nicht. Andromeda Tonks hat schon immer zu der Gruppe mit sehr geringem Risiko gehört, aber sie wird wegen ihrer Familienbände abgestempelt. Ich muss wirklich gehen, aber ich würde mich freuen, dir alles bei einem Mittagessen zu erzählen, wenn es dich interessiert."

„Darf ich mitkommen?", erkundigte Hermine sich, der sein Versuch, sie wieder auszubitten, nicht entgangen war.

„Oh. Sicher. Lass uns gehen." Sie liefen schnell zum Verhörraum. Taylor wartete vor der Tür auf Seamus.

„Finnigan. Du weißt, was wir wollen", sagte er schroff, Hermine ignorierend.

„Und was ist, wenn sie keine Informationen hat?"

„Sie hat _etwas_, das wir gebrauchen können. Besorge mir einfach dieses Etwas."

Seamus nickte grimmig und öffnete die Tür, wobei er sie vor ihm eintreten ließ. Sie war ein wenig aufgeregt. Sie hatte kaum etwas über dieses Mitglied der Black- Familie gehört, das sich gegen die traditionellen Reinblüter- Normen gestellt hatte. Hermine hatte schon jetzt Respekt vor der Frau.

Andromeda Tonks saß in pechschwarzen Roben am Tisch, die Arme verschränkt und leicht feixend. Ihr Haar war leuchtendrot und schulterlang, die Augen grün wie Narzissas. Die Tendenz zu grellen Haarfarben musste etwas sein, das Tonks von ihrer Mutter aufgeschnappt hatte. Sie sah zu ihnen auf und verdrehte die Augen.

Seamus ignorierte es und setzte sich ihr gegenüber an den Tisch. „Andromeda Tonks. Mein Name ist Seamus Finnigan und das ist Hermine Granger." Andromedas Blick huschte zu Hermine und sie hob eine Augenbraue, offensichtlich neugierig, doch sie schwieg. „Wissen Sie, warum Sie hier sind, Mrs. Tonks?"

„Sicher", erwiderte sie selbstbewusst.

Seamus hatte diese Antwort offensichtlich nicht erwartet. „Und woher?"

Sie zuckte die Achseln. „Weil das Ministerium in letzter Zeit keine guten Neuigkeiten gehabt hat und ich schätze, ich bin ein leichtes Ziel. Sie wollen jemanden hier drinnen, damit Sie sagen können, dass Sie etwas unternehmen."

Hermine konnte nicht anders als zu lächeln, während ihre Bewunderung wuchs.

„Äh, nicht ganz", erwiderte Seamus. Als er das sagte, konnte er Andromeda nicht in die Augen sehen.

„Ich weiß, was Sie von mir wollen – etwas über meine Schwester. Tja, ich habe Ihnen nichts zu sagen. Aber werden Sie mir Glauben schenken? Nein. Werden Sie mich gehen lassen? Nein. Also lassen Sie uns nicht gegenseitig die Zeit verschwenden, was meinen Sie?"

„Mrs. Tonks. Es muss nicht so sein. Alles, das wir wollen, ist irgendetwas, so klein es auch sein mag."

Andromeda fuhr lediglich fort, Seamus anzustarren.

„Entschuldigen Sie uns", sagte Hermine und stand auf. Seamus folgte ihr wortlos in die Halle. „Seamus, lass mich es versuchen."

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Du meinst, du kannst sie zum Reden bringen?"

Hermine zuckte die Achseln. „Ein Versuch kann nicht schaden und es sah nicht so aus, als würdest du etwas herausbekommen."

Seamus seufzte und nickte.

Hermine ging allein in den Raum zurück.

„Für das Protokoll", sagte sie und nahm Platz. „Wir stehen nicht unter Beobachtung." Andromeda antwortete nicht. „Was immer Sie mir erzählen, unterliegt meiner Diskretion."

„Warum kommt Ihr Name mir vertraut vor?"

„Es gibt zwei mögliche Gründe. Ich bin befreundet mit Harry Potter und Ihrer Tochter."

Andromeda lächelte. „Wie geht es ihr?"

„Ich habe sie in letzter Zeit nicht gesehen, aber vor ein paar Monaten ging es ihr wunderbar. Darf ich Sie Andromeda nennen?" Die andere Frau zögerte und nickte dann. „Und bitte, sagen Sie Hermine zu mir. Andromeda, zufälligerweise stimme ich Ihnen darin zu, warum Sie hier sind. Ich denke, das Ministerium hofft verzweifelt darauf, etwas Positives berichten zu können. Unglücklicherweise glaube ich nicht, dass Sie hier rauskommen, ohne ihnen etwas geliefert zu haben."

Andromedas Blick war stechend und Hermine hatte das Gefühl, dass sie ihre Gedanken zu lesen versuchte. „Arbeitest du hier, Hermine?"

„Ja, das tue ich."

„Ich finde es sonderbar, dass du dich so leicht gegen deinen Arbeitgeber aussprichst."

„Ich habe nicht immer mit den Taktiken des Ministeriums übereingestimmt und dessen sind sie sich wohlbewusst. Dieser Job ist ein Mittel zum Zweck."

„Voldemort."

„Ja", war Hermines Antwort.

„Es gibt nichts zu Erzählen", sagte Andromeda. Sie blickte sich im Raum um.

„Ich weiß, in was für einer schwierigen Position Sie sich befinden. Narzissa ist Ihre Schwester und ich bin sicher, Sie haben starke Bände von Treue ihr gegenüber, trotz Ihrer Vergangenheit. Ich bezweifle auch, dass Ihre Besuche bei ihr etwas mit Voldemort zu tun haben."

Andromeda blinzelte, als Hermine den Namen ihrer Schwester nannte. „Ich habe niemals in wahrscheinlich fünfundzwanzig Jahren gehört, wie jemand ihren Namen ohne Verachtung oder Hass ausgesprochen hat. Bis du es gerade eben getan hast."

Hermine war nicht sicher, was sie mit dem Kommentar anfangen sollte. Deshalb schwieg sie.

Andromeda fuhr fort: „Ich habe Narzissa seit der Geburt ihres Sohnes nicht mehr gesehen. Ich bin seit langem von meiner Familie enterbt, aber ich wollte sie bei einem solch bedeutsamen Ereignis unbedingt sehen. Ich habe mich eines Tages in ihr Haus geschlichen, als ich wusste, dass Lucius anderweitig beschäftigt war. Sie hat geweint, als sie mich gesehen hat, aber kaum mit mir gesprochen. Bella war ebenfalls da und hat mich gezwungen zu gehen. Ich war weniger als fünf Minuten dort.

Vor ein paar Monaten habe ich eine Eule von ihr erhalten, worin sie mich recht herzlich zum Tee eingeladen hat. Aber ich wusste, dass meine Schwester mich nicht einfach zum Tee einladen würde. Irgendetwas war faul und sie brauchte etwas. Ich habe erwogen hinzugehen und mein Verlangen, sie zu sehen, hat meine Zweifel endlich niedergerungen. Sie war ziemlich durcheinander, als sie endlich die perfekte Malfoy- Fassade heruntergelassen hat.

Sie war besorgt um ihren Sohn, um Draco. Sie kennen ihn, ist das richtig?"

„Ja. Wir sind zusammen zur Schule gegangen." Hermine konnte das Gefühl nicht abschütteln, dass obwohl sie die Fragen stellte, Andromeda diejenige war, die Informationen einholte.

„Scheinbar weiß niemand, wo er ist, nicht einmal Lucius. Und alles, das er ihr erzählt, ist, dass Draco für ihren Meister arbeitet, dass es ihm gut geht und dass sie sich keine Sorgen machen soll. Aber Cissy macht sich Sorgen und sie glaubt Lucius nicht."

„Deshalb sind Sie ihre Schwester besuchen gegangen und sie hat Ihnen erzählt, dass sie über ihren Sohn aufgebracht war."

„Ja. Ich bin mehrere Male dort gewesen und wir haben nur Tee getrunken. Ich bin noch nie weiter als bis zur Vorderhalle gekommen. Narzissa ist eine sehr intelligente Hexe, obwohl das nur wenige wissen. Sie hat zu einem gewissen Punkt erwartet, dass das geschehen könnte, und sie wollte mir so wenig Schwierigkeiten wie möglich bereiten in Anbetracht des Risikos, das ich bei jedem Besuch auf mich genommen habe, nicht nur von Seite des Ministeriums, sondern auch von Bella. Wenn _sie_ es herausfinden sollte, wäre die Situation nicht mehr so schön."

„Sie haben die letzten Monate lang ein paar Mal Tee mit Narzissa getrunken. Worüber haben Sie sich unterhalten?"

„Sicherlich ist Ihnen, selbst als Außenstehende, bewusst, welches perfekte Bild sie repräsentieren muss. Sie hat das Gefühl, sie kann nur in meiner Anwesenheit wirklich trauern und sich Sorgen machen. Lucius würde ihr niemals erlauben zu weinen, selbst wenn es um ihren gemeinsamen Sohn ging, aber bei mir kann sie weinen und es ist okay. Sie ruft mich, wenn sie weinen muss. Das ist alles, ich schwöre es. Nichts Dunkles ist jemals zur Sprache gekommen, nicht einmal Dracos Mitgliedschaft darin. Alles, worüber sie mit mir spricht, ist, dass sie ihn vermisst und sich Sorgen um ihn macht."

Bevor Hermine innehielt, um nachzudenken, schoss ihr heraus: „Mir war nicht bewusst, dass Narzissa ihr Sohn so am Herzen liegt."

Andromeda sah sie überrascht an. „Ich verstehe. Und was hat Ihnen diesen Eindruck vermittelt?"

Hermine wand sich innerlich, nicht sicher, wie sie da wieder herauskommen sollte. Malfoy hatte seine Mutter nur flüchtig und sehr herablassend erwähnt, als wäre sie nicht einmal eines Gedanken würdig. „Nur das, was ich von Malfoy in der Schule mitbekommen habe", sagte sie, während sie flehte, dass ihr Unbehagen verborgen blieb.

„Waren Sie mit Draco befreundet?"

„Oh, ganz und gar nicht. Wir haben uns eigentlich ziemlich gehasst."

„Interessant. Nun, Hermine, sind wir hier fertig?"

Mit einem Seufzer der Erleichterung sagte Hermine: „Ja, ich denke schon. Ich werde ihnen sagen, dass Sie keine wertvolle Information haben."

„Hermine, kommt es Ihnen nicht ironisch vor, dass sie mich dafür festnehmen können, dass ich mit meiner Schwester, der Ehefrau eines bekannten Todessers, verkehre, aber nicht meine Schwester selbst?"

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Es macht sicherlich keinen Sinn."

„Nein, das stimmt. Ich danke Ihnen und falls Sie Nymphadora treffen, richten Sie ihr schöne Grüße aus und dass sie mir bald meinen Enkel vorbeibringen soll."

„Das werde ich", sagte Hermine lächelnd. „Und danke, dass Sie mit mir gesprochen haben."

Andromeda nickte hoheitsvoll. In jeder ihrer Bewegungen spiegelte sich die ganze Reinblüter- Erziehung wider.

*

Als es beinahe Abendessenzeit war, verließ Draco den Felsvorsprung, wo er manchmal hinging, um zu meditieren oder allein am Meer zu sitzen, und kehrte ins Haus zurück. Er suchte nach entweder Harry oder Hermine und fand den Ersteren im Salon. Er ging weiter durch das Haus und suchte nach Hermine, doch ohne Erfolg.

„Wo ist Granger?", fragte er und gesellte sich zu Harry in den Salon.

Harry blickte auf. „Immer noch bei der Arbeit, schätze ich."

„Sie ist schon den ganzen Tag weg."

„Ich weiß."

„Ich denke, es ist Zeit, dass sie im Ministerium aufhört", sagte Draco mit einem bestimmten Tonfall.

Harry legte sein Buch nieder und sah Malfoy skeptisch an. „Ach ja?"

„Ich finde, sie verbringt zu viel Zeit dort. Sie könnte mehr Arbeit für uns schaffen, wenn sie keine _wirkliche_ Arbeit erledigen müsste."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie dir da zustimmen wird", erwiderte Harry.

„Darüber mache ich mir keine Gedanken. Ich habe entschieden, dass es das Beste wäre."

„Könnte das mit einem gewissen irischen Kerl zu tun haben, der auf sie steht?", fragte Harry, den Blick von Draco abgewandt.

Draco kniff die Lippen zusammen und funkelte Harry an. „Absolut nicht", knurrte er durch zusammengebissene Zähne. „Ich habe festgestellt, dass ihre Auslastung bei der Arbeit gestiegen ist und ihre Nachforschungen für mich abgenommen haben."

„Und das ist alles?", sagte Harry ungläubig.

„Ja, Potter. Ende der Diskussion."

„Trotzdem. Vielleicht solltest du damit warten, etwas zu ihr zu sagen. Gib ihr ein wenig Zeit, ihr Arbeitszeug zu bereinigen. Es könnte einfach nur eine betriebsame Zeit sein, die sich bald wieder legt."

„Vielleicht", sagte Draco. Es war ihm recht, ihr mehr Zeit einzuräumen, vor allem wenn es dazu beitrug, Harrys lächerliche Vermutungen zu beseitigen.

Draco wollte gerade gehen, als Harry sagte: „Das machst du jede Nacht, oder?"

„Was denn?", wollte Draco wissen.

„Nach ihr zu sehen."

Draco spürte, wie Panik in ihm aufstieg. Seine Handlungen standen nicht zur Diskussion, jetzt nicht und auch in Zukunft nicht. Er bewahrte sichtlich die Fassung und zuckte nur die Achseln. „Ja, wenn sie draußen schläft." Harry nickte mit einem _sehr_ süffisanten Gesichtsausdruck. „Ich bin es nur gewohnt, auf sie Acht zu geben. Ich bin ein wenig beschützerisch."

„Ah ja", machte Harry, immer noch feixend.

Draco wurde nun langsam wütend, ein bisschen. Größtenteils machte er sich Sorgen darüber, worauf Harry hinauswollen könnte. Es gab _nichts_ zu diskutieren und Draco musste sicherstellen, dass Harry sich dessen bewusst war.

„Potter, das weißt du doch. Jetzt halt die Klappe, bevor du etwas sagst, das du noch bereuen wirst."

Harry erhob sich und näherte sich Draco, der immer noch stand. Harry war _leicht_ größer als Draco und obwohl er wusste, dass Draco niemals Angst vor ihm haben würde, tat er sein Bestes, um furchterregend zu sein.

„Draco, Hermine braucht nicht noch einen Bruder."

Sehr vorsichtig sagte Draco: „Was meinst du damit?"

„Sie hat mich und Ron und wir sind Brüder genug für sie. Sie braucht mehr als das."

Draco war sich nicht sicher, doch es klang fürchterlich danach, als redete Harry ihm gerade ein, _mehr_ für Hermine zu sein. Warum Harry so etwas vorschlagen sollte, ging über seinen Verstand. Nichtsdestotrotz, obwohl sein Gehirn ihm zuschrie, dass Harry absurd war, begann Dracos Herz, ein wenig schneller zu schlagen.

Nach außen gefasst wirkend, hob Draco eine Augenbraue und sagte: „Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich dir noch folgen kann."

„Sie hat dich gerettet, richtig? Ihre Anwesenheit hat dich, auch wenn sie nicht wirklich in deinem Leben gewesen ist, gerettet." Draco nickte langsam. „Tja, sie kann auch eine Rettung gebrauchen."

„Willst du damit sagen, was ich denke, das du sagen willst?"

Harry sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Überhaupt nicht eingeschüchtert von ihm. „Wenn du sie verletzt, werde ich dich zur Strecke bringen und niedermachen. Und Ron und Ginny werden bei mir sein. Verstanden?"

Draco funkelte Harry an und antwortete nicht.

„Sind. Wir. Uns. Einig?", sagte Harry.

„Es gibt nichts, worüber wir uns einig sein müssten."

„Nur für den Fall, dass irgendwann einmal eine Zeit kommen sollte, wenn wir uns einig sein müssen. Also. Sag mir, wie einig sind wir uns?"

„Was ist überhaupt los mit dir? Du deutest an, dass du etwas zwischen ihr und mir willst, und dann drohst du mir? Wofür entscheidest du dich jetzt? Entweder es ist dir recht oder nicht."

Harry funkelte ihn an. „Ich _kenne_ dich. Ich weiß, was das ganze soll. Ich glaube, du brauchst sie, und ich bin damit einverstanden, aber es ist auch sehr wahrscheinlich, dass du etwas Dummes tust."

Draco wollte etwas Höhnisches erwidern, doch er hielt inne. Harry hatte Recht. Wahrscheinlich würde er tatsächlich etwas Dummes unternehmen. _Falls_. Und „falls" war ein ziemlich großes Wort. „Entweder es ist dir recht oder nicht", wiederholte er.

„Ein Teil von mir ist nicht bereit, sie dir völlig anzuvertrauen."

„Tja, dann habe ich gute Nachrichten. Du musst dir keine Sorgen darum machen."

Harry packte Draco am Arm, als er vorbeigehen wollte. „Aber fürs Protokoll."

Draco schob Harry mit einem Knurren von sich. „Lass es, Potter."

„Ich meine es ernst, Malfoy. Du wirst mir diesmal antworten. Ich mache keine Scherze."

„Na schön!", rief Draco. „Wir sind uns einig. Ich darf sie nicht verletzen, sonst verletzt du mich. Aber Potter, es wird nicht passieren, deshalb versichere ich dir, du machst du da umsonst solche Gedanken."

„Du hast genauso Angst wie sie!", brüllte Harry zurück.

„Nein! Ich habe _keine_ Angst, vor allem nicht vor Hermine. Ich bin einfach nicht dumm. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?" Draco wartete nicht auf eine Antwort. Er stürmte aus dem Haus, die Gedanken rasend und sein Hunger völlig vergessen.

*

Hermine kehrte spät in der Nacht ins Edge zurück, müde und hungrig. Sie ging in die Küche und bereitete sich rasch ein Sandwich zu, bevor sie ins Bett gehen wollte. Sie war gerade dabei, als Draco ins Haus zurückkam.

Er trat in die Küche und sah sie am Tisch sitzen. Er hatte einen finsteren Ausdruck im Gesicht, da seine Gefühle immer noch von seiner Konfrontation mit Harry in Aufruhr waren.

Sie sah auf und lächelte ihn an, was seine Stimmung nur noch verschlimmerte.

„Du bist furchtbar spät", sagte er so gemein, wie er konnte.

„Heute war – viel – los", sagte sie schlicht.

„Oh", machte er und verließ den Raum.

„Sie haben heute deine Tante verhaftet", sagte Hermine, als er beinahe aus der Tür war.

Draco hielt an und drehte sich zu ihr um. „Welche?"

„Andromeda."

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Warum?"

„Weil sie Zeit mit deiner Mutter verbracht hat."

Draco setzte sich gedankenverloren hin. „Hast du irgendeine Ahnung, wofür sie sie verdächtigen?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und legte etwas Ärger in ihren Tonfall. „Sie wollen nur Ergebnisse sehen und sie ist zufälligerweise leicht zu erreichen. Sie hat nichts falsch gemacht."

Er war überrascht von der plötzlichen Veränderung in ihrem Tonfall. „Du scheinst aufgebracht."

Das Sandwich war momentan vergessen. „Das Ministerium ist in letzter Zeit noch nicht allzu erfolgreich gewesen, deshalb machen sie einen auf Stan Shunpike und sperren jemanden ein, der vollkommen unschuldig ist! Zugegeben, sie hat deine Mutter besucht, aber sie sind _Schwestern_. Das ist absolut kein Verbrechen! Und nachdem sie mit ihr gesprochen haben, wollen sie sie _immer noch_ dabehalten, weil sie ihnen nichts verrät, das sie gebrauchen könnten. Aber sie _hat_ nichts, das sie gebrauchen könnten. Sie hat _Tee_ mit ihrer _Schwester_ getrunken. Ende der Geschichte. Da sind keine Dunklen Angelegenheiten, nicht einmal annähernd."

„Weißt du, Granger, es _ist_ extrem merkwürdig, dass Andromeda meine Mutter besucht. Ich weiß, dass sie Schwestern sind, aber in meinem ganzen Leben haben sie noch nie interagiert. Daher kann ich verstehen, warum das Ministerium misstrauisch ist."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „_Willst_ du, dass sie für etwas eingesperrt wird, was sie nicht getan hat?

„Natürlich nicht, aber – "

„Was ist dann dein Problem? Du verteidigst die Handlungen des Ministeriums!" Sie brüllte nun und es kam Draco in den Sinn, dass er, bevor dieser Tag zu Ende war, mit jedem seiner Mitbewohner einen Streit gehabt haben würde.

„Ich verteidige sie nicht, Granger", sagte er so ruhig wie möglich. „Ich sage dir nur, warum sie einen guten Grund haben, misstrauisch zu sein."

„Naja, ich hatte mit Sicherheit nicht den Eindruck, dass sie etwas verborgen hat."

Draco blinzelte. „Du hast mit ihr gesprochen?"

„Ja."

„Was hat sie gesagt?"

„Sie hat mir nur erzählt, warum sie deine Mutter besucht hat. Und ihre Gründe waren nicht gut genug für Taylor."

„Wer ist Taylor?"

„Seamus' Boss. Er war derjenige, der sie zum Befragen hereingebracht hat. Seamus hatte nicht gerade Erfolg, deshalb habe ich mein Glück versucht."

Draco konnte das Gefühl nicht verhindern, ein sich windendes, grünes Monster tief in seinen Eingeweiden zu haben. Er war _nicht_ eifersüchtig. Er war es nicht. „Und? Warum, hat sie gesagt, treffen sie sich?"

„Scheinbar ist deine Mum ziemlich aufgebracht über dich. Sie macht sich Sorgen ohne Ende und kann ihre Gefühle niemandem preisgeben, deshalb wendet sie sich an Andromeda."

Etwas regte sich in Dracos Geist. Seine Mutter machte sich _Sorgen_ um ihn? „Das klingt mir unglaublich verdächtig", sagte er schließlich.

Hermines Augen weiteten sich. „Was meinst du?"

„Du kennst meine Mutter nicht. Wenn du es tun würdest, würdest du dir Gedanken machen. Sie ist nicht der Typ dazu, sich Sorgen zu machen, vor allem um _mich_."

„Sie ist deine _Mutter_. Alle Mütter sorgen sich um ihre Kinder."

„Sie mag mich zur Welt gebracht haben, aber sie ist noch nie der mütterliche Typ gewesen. Ich kann nicht anders als mich zu fragen, was sie _wirklich_ treiben."

„Ich kann das nicht glauben. Du glaubst tatsächlich, dass Andromeda gelogen hat."

„Du hast sie gerade erst kennen gelernt, vermute ich. Was du nicht weißt, ist, dass sie eine äußerst spezielle Hexe ist. Sie hat die Fähigkeit, hinter die Worte der Menschen zu sehen und zu durchschauen, was sie ohne all die Schleier, die sie um ihre Worte legen, aussagen. Sie ist höchst intuitiv und genial. Es ist absolut unmöglich, sie hinters Licht zu führen. Sie kann ihre eigenen Worte so manipulieren, dass sie die exakte Wahrheit sagen, sie aber zur gleichen Zeit völlig verbergen." Er hielt inne und sah Hermine an. „Sie weiß wahrscheinlich, dass du bei mir gewesen bist."

„Aber – wie könnte sie? Ich habe darauf geachtet, genau das zu verhindern."

Er zuckte die Achseln, als würde es keine Rolle spielen. „Wie ich sagte: Sie ist begabt. Hast du mich erwähnt?"

„Du warst Teil der gesamten Unterhaltung."

„Aber hast _du_ mich erwähnt?"

„Naja, ja."

„Es ist möglich, dass sie etwas an deinem Tonfall gehört hat."

„Woher weißt du das? Kennst _du_ sie?"

Er hielt inne und überlegte, ob er aufrichtig antworten sollte. Er entschied, dass die Wahrheit nicht schaden konnte. „Ja, das tue ich."

„Woher?"

„Das ist nichts, das ich diskutieren möchte. Sie ist meine Tante, das weißt du."

„Ja, aber wenn deine Mutter sie seit deiner Geburt nicht mehr gesehen hat, warum du?"

„Wieder werde ich nicht antworten. Ich bitte dich nur, davon abzusehen, dass sie die ganze Wahrheit gesagt hat."

„Fällt es dir so schwer zu glauben, dass deine eigene Mutter sich Sorgen um dich machen könnte? Was ist mit dem Schwur, den sie mit Snape geleistet hat? Beweist das nicht, dass du ihr am Herzen liegst?"

Diese Frage ließ ihn unbehaglich werden. Er hatte die Frau, mit der er aufgewachsen war, und ihren Schwur, der scheinbar einzig und allein zu seinem Schutz geschehen war, nie in Einklang bringen können. Er wollte den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dass sie etwas anderes war als was sie sein ganzes Leben lang gewesen war – abwesend, distanziert und kalt. Wenn sie irgendeine Handlung ausführte, die etwas anderes andeutete, war er automatisch misstrauisch.

„Nein, es beweist gar nichts. Ich habe keine Ahnung, warum sie das getan hat. Und ich weiß nicht, warum sie sich jetzt treffen. Aber es ist _nicht_, weil sie sich Sorgen um _mich_ macht. Mit Sicherheit hat Lucius ihr genug erzählt, um sie zufrieden zu stellen."

„Andromeda sagte, dass Lucius bei seinen Information nicht gerade entgegenkommend war."

„Ich sage dir, Granger: Dass meine Mutter sich Sorgen um mich macht, _kann_ _nicht_ der Grund für ihre Besuche sein", beharrte er frustriert.

„Und ich sage dir, Malfoy, dass ich ihr glaube. Du warst nicht dort! Sie hat mit mir gesprochen, als sie nicht mit Seamus reden wollte, weil ich den Namen deiner Mutter erwähnt hatte und es laut ihr ohne Bösartigkeit war. Deshalb hat sie sich mir geöffnet. Ich _glaube_ ihr."

Draco verengte die Augen. Da er wusste, dass Andromeda sehr scharfsinnig war, überraschte ihn diese neue Information keineswegs. „Es tut mir leid, aber ich kann es nur anzweifeln."

„Es ist furchtbar, dass du es so unmöglich findest, etwas Gutes über deine Mutter zu glauben. Sie liebt dich. Sie mag es vielleicht nicht zeigen, sie mag es nie ausgesprochen haben, aber es ist wahr. Keine Mutter kann das eigene Kind hassen.-„

Er runzelte die Stirn und stand auf. „Diese Unterhaltung ist beendet. Du weißt nicht, wovon du da redest, und du solltest nicht vorgeben, irgendetwas über meine Familie zu wissen." Dann stolzierte er aus dem Raum.

Hermine stöhnte vor Frust und versuchte, ihr Sandwich aufzuessen. Doch sie war so aufgewühlt, dass sie nur ein paar Bissen herunterbrachte. Sie ging zur Spüle, um ihr Geschirr abzuwaschen, und nach ein paar Minuten hörte sie, wie jemand das Zimmer betrat.

„Granger."

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Ich will nicht, dass meiner Mutter etwas geschieht. Ich will nicht, dass sie nach Azkaban geschickt wird."

„Du hast selbst gesagt, dass sie es verdient."

„Ich weiß. Aber – ich will nicht, dass sie dorthin geschickt wird. Ich will, dass du das verhinderst, sobald all das vorbei ist."

„Malfoy, was denkst du, kann ich dagegen tun?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Aber ich bin sicher, du kannst." Seine Stirn verzog sich zu besorgten Linien und seine Augen verrieten seine eigene Sorge. „Bitte – Hermine", sagte er mit leiser, beinahe flehender Stimme. „Wirst du es versuchen?"

Etwas passierte in ihrem Inneren, als er sie bei ihrem Namen nannte. Sie glaubte, dass sie alles tun würde, worum er sie bat, wenn er sie einfach so ansprach, und das zu realisieren, jagte ihr furchtbare Angst ein.

Er musste gedacht haben, dass sie Nein sagen würde. Denn er fügte hinzu: „Sie ist meine Mutter, wie du gesagt hast. Und – ich will sie in Sicherheit wissen."

„Ich werde es versuchen", sagte sie mit klopfendem Herzen. Sein Gesicht entspannte sich und er lächelte ihr beinahe zu. Dann veränderte sich seine Miene und es sah aus, als dächte er angestrengt nach. Er runzelte die Stirn und blickte sie mit solcher Intensität an, dass sie glaubte, er würde ihr Löcher in die Augen brennen. Sie legte ihren Kopf schief und realisierte, was er zu sagen versuchte, ohne es tatsächlich auszusprechen.

„Gern geschehen", sagte sie. Er errötete, nickte und ging aus dem Zimmer.

Vorschau auf das nächste Kapitel:

„Hermine, wir sollten nicht aufhören zu leben, nur weil Krieg herrscht", sagte Ron. „Wenn wir es tun, haben sie schon gewonnen! Die dunkle Seite will uns Angst einflößen. Wenn sie es schaffen, dann sind wir schon halb- besiegt. Wenn wir weiterleben, weiterlieben, weiterkämpfen mit allem, das wir haben, werden wir den Kampf nicht halbtot antreten. Es ist Liebe, die uns am Leben erhält. Es ist Liebe, für die wir kämpfen. Liebe ist, was sie zu zerstören und mit Furcht und Hass zu ersetzen versuchen. Lass es nicht zu, Hermine. Wenn sich Liebe einfindet, nimm sie und halte sie fest. Sie könnte dich am Ende retten."

AN: Review bitte nicht vergessen!!


	17. Schon bald

**Kapitel 17 – Schon bald **

Fünf Tage später saß Hermine draußen auf der Veranda und schrieb in ihr Tagebuch. Sie hörte ein Geräusch über ihr und blickte auf, worauf sie einen bunten Vogel sah, der in einem Fenster im zweiten Stock landete. Sie beobachtete, wie Malfoy das Fenster öffnete und den Vogel einließ. Die Zaubererwelt verwendete hauptsächlich Eulen für ihre Post, doch gelegentlich benutzte sie auch andere Vögel. Hermine rief sich in Erinnerung, wie Harry ihr erzählt hatte, dass Sirius einmal einen exotischen Vogel benutzt hatte.

Hermine hatte noch nie zuvor einen solchen Vogel zum Edge kommen sehen und sie war sofort sowohl neugierig als auch misstrauisch. Sie zögerte einen Moment, bevor sie hineinrannte, um Malfoy darüber zur Rede zu stellen. Sie ließ ihr Buch am Sessel zurück und ging hinein.

„Verdammter Vogel", fluchte Draco und saugte an seinem Finger, wo der Vogel ihn gebissen hatte. Er band den Brief vom Bein los und riss ihn hastig auf.

_Lieber Draco,_

_Danke für dein Update. Wir haben uns langsam Sorgen gemacht, als eine Woche vergangen war, in der wir keine Nachricht von dir erhalten hatten. Wir sind froh zu hören, dass Harry dir anscheinend seinen Segen gegeben hat, was unsere Tochter betrifft, wie heftig es dir auch gesagt wurde. Bitte nimm es nicht auf leichte die Schulter. Gerade du solltest wissen, wie viel Harry ihr bedeutet._

_Wir sind zwar wunderbar versorgt, aber Steve möchte gerne ein Buch mit dem Titel „Elektrische Schaltungen für Dummies" haben. Es kann in den meisten großen Muggle- Bücherläden gefunden werden. Sobald er es zu Ende gelesen hat, bin ich sicher, wird er um elektrisches Equipment bitten. Keine Sorge, wir werden dir eine detaillierte Liste von den Dingen, die wir brauchen, schicken._

_Wir können nicht oft genug mit Worten ausdrücken, wie dankbar wir sind zu wissen, dass auf Hermine aufgepasst wird. Wir können in der Nacht ruhig schlafen im Wissen, dass sie in guten Händen ist._

_Wir freuen uns darauf, dich an Weihnachten zu sehen._

_Wir_

Draco schrieb schnell eine Antwort, in der er versprach, die Bücher so bald wie möglich zu schicken. Dann band er den Brief ans Bein des Vogels und ließ ihn losfliegen. Er verließ sein Zimmer, um unten Frühstück zu essen, und fand Hermine am oberen Ende der Treppe stehen, die Arme verschränkt und ihn prüfend musternd.

„Was ist?", fragte er.

„Was war das für ein Vogel?"

„Ein Tukan, denke ich", antwortete er und begann, zur Treppe zu gehen.

„Wo kam er her?", erkundigte sie sich. Sie rührte sich nicht vom Fleck.

„Was sollen die Fragen? Ich schulde dir keine Antwort."

„Hast du diesen Leuten geschrieben? In Neuseeland?"

„Ja, obwohl es dich nicht das Geringste angeht."

„Sie waren Muggle."

Mist. „Ja und?", sagte er, als ob er jeden Tag Mugglen schreiben und jeder das wissen würde.

„Warum benutzt du einen Vogel, um Mugglen zu schreiben? Und überhaupt dachte ich, du hasst Muggle."

„Wie ich schon sagte, gibt es eine Menge, das du nicht von mir weißt, was dich zu falschen Vermutungen leitet. Zum Beispiel würde ich jetzt gerne Mittagessen gehen. Außerdem stehst du mir im Weg." Er schob sie sachte beiseite, wobei er darauf achtete, nicht ihre Haut zu berühren, und ging die Treppe hinunter.

„So leicht kommst du mir nicht davon", sagte sie und folgte ihm.

Er verdrehte die Augen, setzte aber weiter fort zur Küche, ohne ein Wort zu ihr zu sagen. Er durchquerte die Küche und machte sich ein Sandwich zurecht, während Hermine ihn beobachtete. Draco setzte sich und begann zu essen und sie nahm ihm gegenüber am Tisch Platz.

Als er sein Sandwich zur Hälfte verspeist hatte, sagte Hermine frustriert: „Okay, du hast gewonnen. Glücklich? Jetzt verrate es mir bitte."

Er kaute zu Ende. „Nein."

„Bitte?"

„Nein."

„Bitte?"

„Warum?"

„Ich bin neugierig."

„Pech für dich."

„Bitte."

„Nein. Und kein Flehen wird mich dazu bringen, dir zu antworten. Darf ich mein Mittagessen in Ruhe beenden?" Ihm gefielen die Augenblicke, in denen sie sich kabbelten, weil es nun nicht mehr voller Hass war. Es war meist in gutmütigem Spaß, zumindest für ihn. Seine Worte und Erwiderungen wiesen nicht mehr den Biss oder die harte Kante auf wie früher. Er verließ die Interaktion üblicherweise mit einem besseren Gefühl als vorher.

„Nein", sagte sie und verschränkte die Arme.

Er schloss die Augen und genoss es insgeheim, dass er sie so verärgerte. „Ich mach dir einen Vorschlag. Du kommst mich in 20 Jahren auf meiner Insel besuchen, bringst den Schokoladenkuchen mit, diesmal mit zwei Kirschen, dafür dass ich zehn Jahre gekürzt habe, und dann verrate ich es dir." Er nahm einen weiteren Bissen und fuhr fort, sie zu ignorieren.

Nach ein paar Minuten stöhnte sie auf, weil sie wusste, dass sie keine Antwort von ihm erhalten würde. „Ahhh!", brüllte sie. „Du bringst mich dazu, schreien zu wollen!"

Er sah sie unschuldig an. „Ich? Warum, Granger?" Dann nahm er einen weiteren Bissen.

Hermine stand vom Tisch auf und verzog sich wieder nach draußen.

*

Seit seiner Unterhaltung mit Harry am Sonntag verbrachte Draco die Woche damit, Hermine mit Respekt vor ihren Arbeitsgewohnheiten zu beobachten. Er stellte fest, dass sie sich eine lächerliche Menge von Zeit bei der Arbeit aufhielt, dann nach Hause kam und üblicherweise bis Mitternacht arbeitete. Am nächsten Tag tat sie genau das gleich. Er und Harry arbeiteten nicht annähernd so hart wie sie, auch wenn ihre Arbeit viel mehr körperlich anstrengend war.

An diesem Abend beim Essen schnitt Draco das Thema an, dass Hermine ihren Dienst im Ministerium quittieren sollte.

„Granger. Wie läuft die Arbeit?"

Sie sah ihn seltsam an. „Was meinst du?"

„Ich meine, wie kommst du mit deinem Arbeitspensum zurecht?"

„Oh. Ähm, gut, schätze ich."

„Wie war deine Produktivität für deine Aufgabe hier?"

„Es ist ein wenig langsamer geworden", gab sie zu. Sie legte ihre Gabel nieder. „Warum?"

„Ich denke, du solltest im Ministerium kündigen."

Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Ach ja?"

„Ja. Ich finde, du solltest dich auf die Todesser- Aufgabe konzentrieren. Die Zeit für das Ende unserer Aktivitäten zieht näher."

„Aber gerade der Job hilft mir, die Informationen zu bekommen, die ich für meine Aufgabe brauche. Wie soll ich auf dem Laufenden bleiben?"

Harry ergriff das Wort: „Du bist schon fertig damit, die Todesser- Akten durchzugehen. Also solltest du nicht mehr viel vom Büro brauchen. Was noch bleibt, ist zu entscheiden, in welche Gruppe sie gehören."

„Das stimmt. Ich schätze, es ist okay. Es ist aber schön, die Akten so zur freien Verfügung zu haben. Dinge ändern sich und wir bekommen die ganze Zeit neue Informationen."

„Wie läuft das Gruppieren voran?", erkundigte Draco sich.

„Langsam, vor allem weil meine Arbeit als Aurorin so viel Zeit einnimmt. Ich habe gerade einmal angefangen: Ich habe drei Hauptgruppen und mit den Einfachsten angefangen. Mit deiner Familie."

Draco hob eine Augenbraue und legte den Kopf leicht schrägt. „Oh, erzähl, Granger."

Sie lächelte. „Tja, lass sehen. Dein Vater wird in der Sinneswandel- Gruppe sein. Bellatrix, Rodolphus und Rabastan werden kämpfen. Deine Mutter wird zum Verhör festgenommen, aber wieder freigelassen. Und Ted und Andromeda Tonks dürfen nicht involviert werden."

Hermine entging der Ausdruck nicht, der über Dracos Gesicht huschte, als sie den Ausgang von Narzissa beschrieb. Er sah dankbar aus und da war eine Sänfte, die sie nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Es ließ ihre Eingeweide zusammenkrampfen und obwohl sie es wollte, konnte sie ihre Augen nicht von ihm losreißen.

„Was ist mit mir?", sagte Draco, der sie immer noch mit dieser Sanftheit ansah.

„Du bist immer noch in der unbekannten Gruppe", sagte sie leise.

Die Sänfte verschwand, was den Zauber durchbrach, und er feixte sie an. „Ich bin ein Flüchtender natürlich."

Hermine wand rasch den Blick von ihm ab und sagte: „Selbst bei einer vollen Begnadigung?"

„Ein tropisches Paradies erwartet mich."

„Aber mit einer vollen Begnadigung würde es ihr freistehen, zu tun, was immer du willst, und zu gehen, wohin du willst."

„Und jede einzelne Person, der ich begegne, wird vor mir wegrennen, auf die andere Seite der Straße wechseln, ihre Kinder vor mir verstecken. Höflich lächeln, während sie in Wirklichkeit vor Furcht zittern. Eine Furcht, die ich riechen kann. Nein, das ist kein Leben für mich."

„Wenn du mehr tun würdest, wenn du Menschen helfen würdest, ihnen zeigen würdest, dass du – "

„Was?", erwiderte er höhnisch. „Dass ich anders bin? Mich geändert habe? Denkst du, ich habe mich verändert?", schrie er beinahe.

„Ich – ich weiß nicht. Manchmal tue ich es", sagte sie ängstlich.

Er blinzelte verblüfft. „Wirklich?" Sie nickte. „Närrin", sagte er bissig und starrte ihr herausfordernd in die Augen.

Hermines Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und sie rannte vom Tisch.

„Warum hast du das gesagt, Malfoy?", fragte Harry wütend. „Du _hast_ dich verändert."

„Ich mag verschieden sein, aber ich bin kaum das, was du als völlig reformiert betrachtest, meinst du nicht?", erwiderte Draco. „Und ich will nicht, dass sie anders denkt."

„Warum nicht? Was würde das schaden? Hast du Angst, dass sie dir unter die Haut geht? Angst, dass die dir etwas _bedeuten_ könnte?"

Draco funkelte ihn an. „Nicht das schon wieder, Potter."

„_Doch_, das schon wieder, Malfoy."

„Nein, Potter", sagte er leise. Vielleicht war es, weil er erschöpft war, doch er hatte nicht die Energie dazu, Harrys Anschuldigungen abzustreiten. „Mir ist deine Meinung über diese Angelegenheit durchaus bewusst und ich muss sie mir nicht noch mal anhören. Ich weiß nicht, was in unserer Arbeit geschehen oder wie es enden wird, und ich will nicht, dass sie zu sehr dran hängt und dann etwas passiert."

„Oder dass du dran hängst."

Wieder funkelte Draco ihn nur an.

„Wie ich eben sagte: Du hast einfach Angst."

„Nein. Ich passe auf sie auf, wie ich es versprochen habe."

„Und gefürchtet hast."

Draco war die Unterhaltung leid und Harry hatte schließlich Recht. „Vielleicht ein wenig."

*

Hermine kündigte ihre Arbeit am Montag wie vorgeschlagen, obwohl sie es weder Harry noch Malfoy berichtete. Vom Ministerium ging sie direkt zu Flourish und Blotts, bewarb sich dort und wurde auf der Stelle eingestellt. Sie würde am kommenden Donnerstag anfangen, was hieß, dass sie in paar Tage frei hatte. Nach der Unterhaltung, in der Malfoy sie eine Närrin genannt hatte, ging Hermine ihm aus dem Weg. Sie schalt sich selbst, dass sie sich davon beeinflussen ließ. Sie _wusste_, dass er anders war, und sie hätte sich nicht von dem, was er gesagt hatte, stören lassen sollen.

Nichtsdestotrotz hatte er sich daneben benommen. Er würde es wiedergutmachen müssen.

Nachdem sie Flourish und Blotts verlassen hatte, ging Hermine Ron und Ginny im Fuchsbau besuchen und blieb für ein paar Tage bei ihnen. Die Zeit, die sie mit ihren Freunden verbrachte, war ihr kostbar und Ron brachte sie zum Lachen. Sehr. Die Aktivität in dem Krieg war an einem niedrigen Punkt und viele Menschen nutzten den relativen Frieden aus, um normalen Beschäftigungen nachzugehen wie Einkaufen und Quidditch.

Zu Hermines Überraschung hatte Ron sich mit einem Mädchen eingelassen. Quidditch und Einkaufen waren eine Sache, aber eine Romanze inmitten eines Krieges zu beginnen, erschien ihr irrsinnig.

„Ron, es herrscht Krieg. Du bist mitten darin! Deine ganze Familie ist beteiligt. Du könntest in jeder Sekunde von Todessern umzingelt sein, die die Zauberstäbe auf dich gerichtet halten, ohne die geringste Hoffnung. Warum willst du eine Beziehung?"

„Hermine, wir sollten nicht aufhören zu leben, nur weil Krieg herrscht", sagte Ron, während er in einer großen Schüssel Teig für seine Mutter knetete. „Wenn wir es tun, haben sie schon gewonnen! Die dunkle Seite will uns Angst einflößen. Wenn sie es schaffen, dann sind wir schon halb- besiegt. Wenn wir weiterleben, weiterlieben, weiterkämpfen mit allem, das wir haben, werden wir den Kampf nicht halbtot antreten. Es ist Liebe, die uns am Leben erhält. Es ist Liebe, für die wir kämpfen. Liebe ist, was sie zu zerstören und mit Furcht und Hass zu ersetzen versuchen. Lass es nicht zu, Hermine. Wenn sich Liebe einfindet, nimm sie und halte sie fest. Sie könnte dich am Ende retten."

Sie gluckste. „Seit wann bist du so klug geworden?"

Er lächelte. „Du hast es mir vor zwei Jahren gesagt, weißt du noch? Zumindest den generellen Gedanken. Ich habe es wahrscheinlich ein bisschen durcheinander gebracht."

Hermine versuchte, sich daran zu erinnern, wie es sich anfühlte, an das zu glauben, was Ron gesagt hatte. Doch das war, bevor ihre Eltern getötet worden waren. Seitdem war alles nie wieder dasselbe gewesen. Der Gedanke an ihre Eltern ließ sie an Draco denken, was sie zur gleichen Zeit ein wenig glücklich und ein wenig traurig machte. „Ich erinnere mich an wenig von damals, Ron. Klingt idealistisch für mich."

„Tja, das ist wahr. Jeden Tag, wenn ich aufwache, habe ich das Gefühl, dass es etwas gibt, für das es sich lohnt aufzustehen, und das ist, sie noch einen Tag zu sehen. Ich könnte zehn Todesser abwehren, wenn es eine weitere Stunde mit ihr bedeuten würde."

„Luna."

„Ja."

Hermine dachte daran, wie gut Draco im Kämpfen war, und war nicht sicher, ob überhaupt jemand allein zehn Todesser abwehren könnte, wenn sie ihm gleichkamen. Doch vielleicht, nur vielleicht, war es möglich, wenn eine Person nur genug Motivation hatte. Ginny verließ das Zimmer, um Molly zu suchen, leicht lächelnd und vor sich hin summend.

„Weißt du, Hermine", raunte Ron. „Ich glaube, etwas geht mit Ginny vor sich."

„Was meinst du?", flüsterte Hermine zurück.

„Jeden Morgen, wenn ich sie sehe, hat sie denselben Ausdruck in ihren Augen, den ich selbst spüre. Wie wenn es jemanden gibt, für den sie aufsteht. Hat sie dir irgendetwas zu erzählt?"

„Nein, überhaupt nicht."

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Hm. Tja, ich glaube trotzdem, dass etwas im Busch ist."

„Hast du sie danach gefragt?"

„Ja!", sagte er, ein wenig zu enthusiastisch, so dass er einen Klumpen Teig durch die Küche fliegen ließ. Hermine lachte.

„Und?", fragte sie, nun mit ihrer Aufgabe fertig.

„Sie hat nur die Achseln gezuckt und gesagt, dass sie keine Ahnung hat, wovon ich rede."

„Vielleicht hat sie tatsächlich ein kleines Geheimnis und will es nicht teilen. Ich finde, das ist völlig in Ordnung. Lass sie ihr Geheimnis haben."

„Hast _du_ irgendeine geheime Liebe, Hermine?", erkundigte Ron sich mit funkelnden Augen.

„Ich? Sehr witzig, Ronald."

„Ich meine es ernst. Manchmal wirkst du auch so, nur nicht die ganze Zeit. Heute Morgen zum Beispiel habe ich es gesehen, als du zum Frühstück runtergekommen bist. Und neulich, als du am Kamin gelesen hast."

Hermine gefiel der Gedanke nicht, dass genug in ihrem Leben vorging, was solch einen Blick rechtfertigte. Draco war – Draco. Zwischen ihnen würde es immer eine unüberwindbare Kluft geben, auch wenn sie es gar nicht wollte. In diesem Augenblick wollte sie diese Kluft definitiv. Sie _brauchte_ diese Kluft. Sie arbeitete daran, ihm zu verzeihen, und hatte schon genug Sorgen, ohne dass noch etwas hinzugefügt werden musste.

*

Am Mittwochabend kehrte sie zum Edge zurück, um dort zu übernachten und sich auf die Arbeit vorzubereiten. Sie hatte gehofft, sich unbemerkt hineinschleichen zu können, aber Harry saß im Salon, wo er einige Papiere durchsah. Er blickte auf, als sie eintrat.

„Hey, du. Wo warst du? Malf – wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht."

„Ich war im Fuchsbau. Ich habe am Montag im Ministerium gekündigt, wie angewiesen, und bei Flourish und Blotts angeheuert. Ich fange morgen an."

„Das ist toll, Hermine! Ich bin froh, dass du endlich da arbeiten wirst, wo du wirklich sein willst."

Sie setzte sich vor ihm auf den Boden. „Harry?"

„Hmm?"

„Was ist das erste, an das du denkst, wenn du aufwachst?"

„Ginny."

Sie lächelte.

„Warum?", wollte er wissen.

„Etwas, das Ron gesagt hat, von dem er sagt, dass _ich_ es gesagt habe. Über Liebe und dafür Kämpfen."

Harry musterte sie einen Augenblick. „Ich glaube, ich erinnere mich daran. Es war, bevor deine Eltern…"

„Ja, das stimmt", sagte sie. Sie lächelte traurig. „Damals habe ich wahrscheinlich noch daran geglaubt."

„Du tust es nicht mehr?"

Ohne nachzudenken, schaute sie zur Treppe. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich bin auch der Meinung, dass wir kämpfen sollten und dass Liebe etwas ist, für das es sich lohnt zu kämpfen. Ron hat auch gesagt, dass ich die Liebe ergreifen soll, wenn sie sich einfindet. Was brütet ihr beide aus? Er klang wie du, als du mir vor ein paar Wochen gesagt hast, dass ich offen für alles sein soll."

„Ron ist ein sehr kluger Mann."

Hermine lachte. „Was ein wenig überraschend ist. Er war immer schlau genug, aber er schien nie sehr einfühlsam. Ich glaube, seine Verletzung hat ihn verändert. Er ist jetzt anders. Er ist immer noch Ron, aber er scheint älter als er ist. Als ob er uns irgendwo auf dem Weg überholt hätte."

„Wir befinden uns gerade in verschiedenen Welten. Er wartet am Rand und kann immer noch ein wenig leben. Wir beide sind mittendrin. Sozusagen. Wir werden es sein. Oder zumindest werde _ich _es sein. Macht das irgendeinen Sinn?"

„Ja, das tut es."

„Unsere Perspektiven sind anders. Es ist verständlich, dass er dann anders wirkt."

„Ich weiß. Ich schätze, es ist mir heute einfach aufgegangen, dass er wirklich nicht hier ist und es auch nicht sein wird."

Sie saßen ein paar Minuten in Schweigen. Dann sagte Harry: „Hermine, was ist das erste, an das du denkst, wenn du aufwachst?"

Sie überlegte angestrengt. „Willst du es ehrlich wissen?" Sie lachte. „Ich denke, wie schön es ist, wenn einem warm ist. Egal unter welchen Umständen, ich wache immer warm auf, eingedeckt von – " Sie hielt inne, bestürzt über das, was sie beinahe gesagt hatte – _seinem _Umhang. Harry hob eine Augenbraue.

„Eingedeckt von was?", erkundigte er sich unschuldig.

„N – Nichts", sagte sie. „Ich gehe ins Bett."

Harry lächelte. Sie würde es schon bald begreifen.

* * *

Vorschau auf das nächste Kapitel:

„Du musst wissen, dass wir die Phase Eins unserer Mission abgeschlossen haben und bereit sind, die Phase Zwei zu starten", sagte Draco zu Hermine. „Phase Zwei besteht darin, nach dem letzten Horkrux zu suchen. Du, Harry und Weasley habt sie alle vor Jahren zerstört, aber der Dunkle Lord hat einen neuen Horkrux erschaffen. Ich bin sicher, dass er keine weiteren hat. Ich hab ein paar Anhaltspunkte, aber sie könnten ins Nichts führen. Wir werden sie in den kommenden Monaten überprüfen, bis wir die Identität und den Aufenthaltsort des letzten Horkrux herausfinden."

Harry und Draco wechselten einen Blick. „Wir haben Grund anzunehmen, dass er einen _Menschen_ zu seinem letzten Horkrux gemacht hat."

* * *

AN: Bitte sagt mir, was ihr davon haltet!!


	18. Phase zwei

**Kapitel 18 – Phase Zwei**

Hermines Job bei Flourish und Blotts war ein Traum verglichen zu ihrer Arbeit im Ministerium. Sie liebte Bücher, es gab nicht den geringsten Stress und wenn kein Kunde da war, durfte sie lesen, solange es nichts zu tun gab.

Zuerst war ihr Dienstplan unregelmäßig gewesen, doch nach der ersten Woche hatte er sich eingependelt und sie arbeitete die Tagesschicht. Nach der Arbeit ging Hermine üblicherweise in die Ministeriumsbücherei, um ihre Todesser- Aufgabe fortzuführen. Sie hatte festgestellt, dass sie sich dort, fern von Ablenkung, besser konzentrieren konnte und sie auch Schnipsel von Informationen über den Krieg sammeln konnte.

Hermine verstand sich gut mit ihren Mitarbeitern. Die meisten von ihnen waren älter, weshalb sie sie nicht von der Schule her kannte. Da war jedoch ein Mann, der nur ein Jahr älter war als sie. Sein Name war Andrew und er war in den USA zur Schule gegangen. Sie unterhielten sich, wann immer sie zusammen arbeiteten, doch als die Tage vergingen, erwischte Hermine ihn dabei, dass er sie ansah, und dann errötete er und schaute weg.

Sie erzählte Harry von ihm, nachdem sie beinahe zwei Wochen gearbeitet hatte.

„Also, da ist dieser Typ bei der Arbeit", begann sie, als sie beide draußen saßen.

„Ja?"

„Ja."

„Und?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Er schaut mich immer an."

„Aha…"

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich ihn auf diese Weise mag. Ich meine, er ist echt nett, aber da fehlt einfach etwas."

„Wirklich, Hermine? Oder hast du einfach Angst?" Harry wollte Hermine natürlich mit Draco zusammen sehen, wenn es möglich war, doch keiner von beiden schien von der Idee angetan. Zumindest nicht offen.

„Ich habe ehrlich keine Angst. Es ist nur – etwas fehlt."

„Was denn?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Die Magie."

Harry gluckste. „Da ist eine Menge Magie, Hermine."

„Ich meine nicht _unsere _Art von Magie. Es gibt viele Formen von Magie. Zumindest finde _ich_ das."

„Tja, denk daran, was ich gesagt habe."

„Ich weiß, ich weiß. Der Liebe eine Chance geben."

Eines Nachts, die letzte Nacht des Novembers, arbeitete Hermine, bis der Laden zumachte, weil ein Mitarbeiter sich krank gemeldet hatte. Andrew arbeitete ebenfalls an diesem Abend und als sie den Laden für die Nacht zuschlossen, lud er sie zu einem Kaffee ein. Er hatte ein hastiges „als Freunde" eingeworfen, als er Hermines Miene gesehen hatte, und sie stimmte zu.

Sie hatte den Verdacht gehabt, dass er an ihr interessiert war, und während sie sich geschmeichelt fühlte, konnte sie das Gefühl nicht erwidern. Harry und Rons Worte ihr gegenüber, dass sie keine Chancen zurückweisen sollte, flackerten durch ihren Kopf, als sie sich im einzigen Café in der Winkelgasse hinsetzten, in zwei große Armsesseln neben dem Feuer. Sie hatten sich gut verstanden und hatten einiges gemeinsam, doch da war nichts anderes. Da war nichts dieser _Sache_, die sie Harry hatte verdeutlichen wollen, die eine Freundschaft von einer darüber hinausgehenden Beziehung unterschied.

Hermine genoss die Zeit, die sie mit Andrew verbrachte, aber als sie realisierte, wie spät es geworden war, wollte sie zum Edge zurückkehren. Jedoch war Andrew gerade in der Mitte einer _langen_ Geschichte und sie wollte nicht unhöflich sein. Als er endlich fertig war, gab sie eine ihrer Meinung nach angemessene und annehmbare Bemerkung zu der Geschichte und sagte, dass sie aufbrechen musste.

Er war freundlich und bot ihr an, sie sicher nach Hause zu bringen, doch sie schlug es ab.

Als sie auf der Türschwelle zu Dracos Haus stand, entspannte sie sich völlig. Sie trat ein und fand Harry im Salon.

„Hermine", begrüßte er und stand auf.

Sie konnte erkennen, dass etwas nicht stimmte. „Hey, Harry."

„Geht es dir gut? Du bist viel später dran als sonst."

„Oh, mir geht es gut. Ich musste länger arbeiten und dann habe ich einen Kaffee mit einem Mitarbeiter getrunken."

Draco kam in den Raum und es war ein Zeugnis der Veränderung ihrer Beziehung, dass er nicht sofort anfing herumzubrüllen.

Sie konnte jedoch seinen Unmut spüren und seine finstere Miene war alarmierend. Sie wappnete sich.

„Wo bist du gewesen?", erkundigte er. Seine Stimme war ruhig, aber mit einem leichten Anflug von Ärger.

„Wie ich Harry gesagt habe: Ich musste länger arbeiten."

„Flourish und Blotts schließt um zehn und du kommst sonst immer um elf vom Ministerium zurück. Jetzt ist es fast eins."

Sie wurde langsam wütend. „Wir hatten länger geöffnet heute Abend, weil wir einen besonderen Gast hatten. Der letzte Kunde ist erst um Viertel vor zwölf gegangen."

Draco starrte sie an.

„Dann habe ich einen Kaffee mit jemandem von der Arbeit getrunken. Sag mal, was ist denn das Problem?"

„Das Problem, Granger, ist, dass wir dich zu einer bestimmten Zeit zu Hause erwarten. Wenn du zu spät bist, sind wir gezwungen zu denken, dass das Schlimmste eingetreten ist. Und wir haben nicht die Freiheit, London nach dir zu durchforsten. Wenndu _weißt_, dass du später kommen wirst, kannst du uns wenigstens eine Eule schicken."

„Okay. Sorry. Ich verstehe. Wird nicht wieder vorkommen. Sind wir fertig?"

„Nein", sagte Harry. „Wir haben ein paar Sachen, über die wir sprechen müssen, Hermine. Und wir sollten uns vielleicht hinsetzen."

„Mit wem?", sagte Draco, an Hermine gewandt.

„Was mit wem?"

„Du bist Kaffee trinken gegangen. Mit wem?"

Sie wollte es ihm nicht erzählen und sie hatte keine Ahnung warum. Doch das empfand sie nun mal. Widerstreben. Hermine weigerte sich darüber nachzudenken, was es bedeuten könnte, doch sie verschob es auf später, sich den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen.

Glücklicherweise kam Harry ihr zu Hilfe. „Komm schon, Malfoy. Wir sind alle müde und wir müssen es hinter uns bringen. Vergiss es, okay?"

Er sah düster drein, was aber gegen niemanden Bestimmtes gerichtet war, und setzte sich in einen Sessel.

„Also, worüber wollt ihr reden?", erkundigte sie sich und setzte sich neben Harry auf die Couch.

„Ein paar Dinge", sagte Draco. Er holte tief Luft und Hermine konnte beinahe sehen, wie seine Gedanken rasten, während er ruhig ein paar Mal ein- und ausatmete. „Als Erstes und Wichtigstes musst du wissen, dass wir die Phase Eins unserer Mission abgeschlossen haben und bereit sind, die Phase Zwei zu starten."

Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Mir war nicht bewusst, dass es Phasen gibt. Was war die erste?"

„Training. Phase Zwei besteht darin, nach dem letzten Horkrux zu suchen. Du, Harry und Weasley habt sie alle vor Jahren zerstört, aber der Dunkle Lord wusste und weiß immer noch nicht von ihrer Zerstörung. Als Nagini getötet wurde und ihr nicht an den Dunklen Lord herangekommen seid, hat er einen neuen Horkrux erschaffen. Ich bin sicher, dass er keine weiteren hat. Ich habe ein paar Anhaltspunkte, aber sie könnten ins Nichts führen. Wir werden sie in den kommenden Monaten überprüfen, bis wir die Identität und den Aufenthaltsort des letzten Horkrux herausfinden."

„Woher weißt du von Horkruxen?", wollte Hermine wissen. Sie warf Harry einen Blick zu.

„Von Snape. Nachdem wir Hogwarts verlassen hatten, hat er mir verraten, dass er in erster Linie ein Spion für den Orden war und dass er nicht länger dieses Amt bekleiden konnte wegen der Sache, zu der er gezwungen worden war. Er wollte, dass ich seine Stelle einnehme. Ich war nicht in der Verfassung zu hören, dass er letztendlich doch auf der anderen Seite stand, und ich befand mich nicht gerade in einem Abschnitt meines Lebens, in dem diese Option realisierbar erschien. Außerdem hatte ich Todesangst vor dem Dunklen Lord.

Severus hat versucht, mich davon zu überzeugen, dass es Hoffnung gibt, den Dunklen Lord über die Horkruxe zu zerstören und dadurch aus dem Leben auszutreten, das ich begonnen hatte. Ich habe ihm zugehört, um die Information zu erhalten, aber mich geweigert zu tun, was er verlangte. Er war wütend, aber größtenteils, glaube ich, enttäuscht. Er dachte, dass ich, weil ich Dumbledore nicht getötet hatte, zustimmen würde, die Seiten zu wechseln. Ich war sechzehn. Ich wollte nichts mehr zustimmen und dachte, dass es am einfachsten wäre, zum Dunklen Lord zurückzukehren. Er wollte zum Orden zurückgehen, da ich abgelehnt hatte, und seinen Fall darlegen, aber ich habe ihn davon überzeugt zu warten."

„Snape ist nie gekommen", sagte Hermine langsam, die Augen auf ihn gerichtet.

„Nein", sagte Draco, nachdem er ihrem Blick begegnet war und seinen dann abgewandt hatte. „Ich habe dem Dunklen Lord aber nicht verraten, was Snape mir anvertraut hatte. Meine Gründe sind mir entfallen, aber ich bin froh, dass ich mich dazu entschlossen hatte, die Information für mich zu behalten. Ich glaube, mir war immer noch nicht völlig bewusst, wo ich mich reingeritten hatte. Ein Teil von mir erwartete immer noch aufzuwachen."

„Ich dachte, du wolltest ihn töten und _dann_ den Horkrux zerstören. Das hast du mir zumindest vor ein paar Monaten gesagt."

Harry und Draco wechselten einen Blick. „Wir haben Grund anzunehmen, dass er einen _Menschen_ zu seinem letzten Horkrux gemacht hat. In diesem Fall ist die Person dem Dunklen Lord entweder sehr nah oder sehr fern. Und es ist möglich, dass diese Person einige _exzentrische _Tendenzen des Dunklen Lords hat, ausgelöst von dem Dunklen Zauber und dem Besitz eines Teils seiner Seele."

„Im Prinzip müssen wir beide töten", fügte Harry hinzu. „Und es ist eigentlich egal, wen wir zuerst auslöschen."

„In einigen Fällen könnte, wer auch immer den Wirt für die Seele des Dunklen Lords spielt, _noch_ gefährlicher sein als er selbst. Diese Person hat größere Mächte und besseres Bewusstsein, aber auch eine unbesonnenere Einstellung. Schließlich kann der Dunkle Lord einfach einen neuen lebenden Horkrux erschaffen, sollte der gegenwärtige Wirt getötet werden. Und wir müssen herausfinden, wer es ist."

„Woher kannst du das alles wissen?", erkundigte Hermine sich mit verschränkten Armen. „Du verlässt nie dieses Grundstück."

„Nicht vor deinen Augen", gab Draco zurück.

Sie hob eine Augenbraue. „Wie bitte? Du meinst, _du_ _gehst weg_ und brüllst _mich_ dafür an, dass ich _zu spät komme_?"

„Das ist etwas Anderes", sagte er.

„Nein, eigentlich nicht."

„Ich kann selbst auf mich aufpassen."

Harry verzog das Gesicht.

„Und ich nicht?", brüllte Hermine. „Hinter _dir _sind _beide _Seiten her. Ich würde sagen, meine Chancen stehen sehr viel besser!"

„Granger", sagte Draco überraschend gelassen. „Das meinte ich ganz anders. Ich bin es gewöhnt, mich in Schatten zu verbergen und unentdeckt zu bleiben. Du nicht. Und es ist nicht, als würde ich jede Nacht das Haus verlassen, vielleicht ein oder zwei Mal im Monat. Ich stehe in Kontakt mit dem Dunklen Lord, wie du weißt, und manchmal muss ich Sachen tun, um ihn von meiner Loyalität zu überzeugen und ihn daran zu erinnern, dass ich immer noch für ihn arbeite."

Hermine verengte die Augen. „Was für _Sachen_?"

„Zum Beispiel diese Bilder, die wir vor ein paar Monaten geschickt haben. Tatsächliche Beweise, dass ich Potter verfolge und versuche, einen Verräter zu erwischen. Nichts Unverzeihliches, wenn es das ist, was du denkst."

Sie entspannte sich sichtlich und Draco überraschte es, dass sie sich über sein Treiben Sorgen machte. Er runzelte die Stirn und fragte sich, was sie sich genau gedacht hatte und warum. Er wollte sehnlichst danach fragen, doch sie sprach, bevor er es konnte.

„Also, wenn du – _draußen_ – bist, hörst du Sachen."

„Ja. Neulich habe ich einige der Todesser belauscht. Todesser zweiten Rangs, direkt unter dem inneren Kreis. Sie haben über jemanden geredet, der eine sehr besondere Ehre erhalten hat. Sie haben es Transferenz genannt, aber im Prinzip die Erschaffung eines Horkrux beschrieben. Der Dunkle Lord hatte ein Stück von sich selbst, von seiner Aura, so haben sie erfahren, in einen seiner treuesten Anhänger gesteckt. Wir wissen, dass es eigentlich ein Stück seiner Seele war. Ich konnte nicht viel mehr hören. Ich weiß nur, dass es keiner der Anwesenden war."

„Bist du oft in Situationen, wo du Todesser belauschst?", wollte sie wissen, etwas misstrauisch und neugierig zur gleichen Zeit.

„Das ist nichts, das dich angehen würde", sagte er.

Sie starrte ihn hart an, bevor sie entschied, das Thema nicht weiter zu verfolgen. Hermine war an einem Punkt angelangt, wo sie erkennen konnte, wann sie Draco weiter drängen konnte und wann es so nutzlos war wie der Versuch, einen Berg zu verschieben. Jetzt war einer jener Momente.

„Hast du irgendeine Idee, wer es sein könnte?", fragte sie.

„Es könnte jeder in seinem inneren Kreis sein, der sich aus neun Leuten zusammensetzt. Bella und meinen Vater miteingeschlossen."

„Ich weiß, wer die Neun sind", sagte sie. „Du _warst_ einer von ihnen, aber Lucius hat dich ersetzt."

Draco knirschte mit den Zähnen und sein Blick verfinsterte sich. „Nicht ganz. Lucius ist schon immer da gewesen, selbst als der Dunkle Lord wütend auf ihn war. Ich stand sozusagen über den Neun und mir wurden bestimmte Privilegien zuteil, die keinem anderen eingeräumt wurden." Hermine machte Anstalten zu sprechen, doch er schnitt ihr das Wort ab. „Es ist nicht wichtig. Was ich sagen will, ist, dass wir tage- und sogar wochenlang weg sein werden, um diesen Hinweisen nachzugehen."

„Oh", sagte sie. Sie fühlte sich plötzlich sehr klein. „Das heißt… ich werde allein hier sein."

„Ja. Und du solltest besonders Acht geben, obwohl ich mehr Schutzzauber auf das Haus und Grundstück legen werde", sagte Draco beruhigend.

Hermine schwieg. Sie war nicht sicher, wie sie sich dabei fühlte, allein gelassen zu werden. Auf der einen Seite hatte sie sich noch nie davor gefürchtet, beim Edge entdeckt zu werden. Sie hatte keinerlei Anzeichen von Aktivität auf dem Gelände gesehen oder gehört, sei es Zauberer oder Muggle, seit sie eingezogen waren. Andererseits waren Harry und Draco auch immer bei ihr gewesen.

„Das zweite", sagte Harry, der still gewesen war, als Draco gesprochen hatte, „ist, dass du Heilmagie lernen musst. So viel du kannst."

Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Warum?"

„Für den Fall einer Verletzung", sagte Draco geradeheraus.

„Wer – ", begann sie und hielt dann inne, leicht entsetzt, als ihr die Bedeutung seiner Worte aufging. „Oh", machte sie und fühlte sich sehr hilflos.

„Kannst du das tun?", bat Draco ruhig, beinahe als könne er spüren, wie sie sich anfühlte, und es verstehen.

„Ja. Ich habe ein wenig vom Heilen im Auroren- Training gelernt und ich bin sicher, ich kann ein paar Bücher zu dem Thema finden."

Harry grinste. „Bücher. Natürlich."

Sie lächelte ihn traurig an. „Ich hoffe, dass ich niemals benutzen muss, was ich lernen werde."

„Lern so viel zu kannst, Granger. Du musst nicht perfekt darin sein, nur gut genug."

Sie nickte. Sie fühlte sich leicht betäubt. „Wann brecht ihr das erste Mal auf?", erkundigte sie sich.

„Morgen", sagte Draco, während er sie genau beobachtete und auf ihre Reaktion wartete.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich. „_Morgen_?" Etwas steckte in ihrer Kehle und sie hatte das Gefühl, sie könnte jeden Moment in Tränen ausbrechen, obwohl sie nicht wusste, _warum_. Vielleicht weil jetzt alles hart werden würde, und beängstigend. Bis jetzt hatte die Gefahr weit entfernt geschienen. Sie ging ihrer Schreibtischarbeit nach und die Männer spielten Duellieren auf dem Felsvorsprung. Doch jetzt würden ihr bester Freund – und Malfoy – sich in gefährliche Situationen begeben. So gefährlich, dass sie es für nützlich hielten, dass sie Heilmagie lernte. Die Wucht der Bedeutung von allem traf sie heftig.

„Wie lange werdet ihr weg sein?", fragte sie leise.

Draco schloss für ein paar Sekunden die Augen und sie waren weicher, als Hermine sie wieder sah. „Drei Tage."

„Werdet ihr Weihnachten hier sein?", fragte sie benommen. „Es ist schon bald."

Harry gluckste. „Ja, ich habe es Ginny versprochen."

„Was soll ich tun?"

Draco sagte: „Dasselbe wie jetzt. Geh zur Arbeit, komm _hierher_ zurück, nirgendwo anders, mache mit deiner Aufgabe für uns weiter und lerne heilende Magie."

„Zumindest werde ich mich nicht langweilen", bemerkte sie. Sie starrte den Boden an, während sie sich bemühte, den Raum zu zwingen, sich nicht mehr zu drehen. „Noch etwas?"

„Ja", sagte Draco. „Du musst mir dein Wort geben, dass du nirgendwo anders hingehst außer zur Arbeit und hierher."

„Und zum Ministerium. Für Bücher."

„Okay, zum Ministerium auch. Versprichst du es mir?"

„Die ganze Zeit?", fragte sie. Ihr Kopf klärte sich ein wenig durch ihre Verärgerung darüber, Befehle entgegennehmen zu müssen.

„Nein, nur während wir weg sind."

„Aber, was wenn – "

„Nichts „was wenn". Dein Wort, Granger."

Sie sah ihn an und versuchte einen Hinweis darauf zu finden, warum er so beharrlich war. „Warum – "

„Granger. Wenn du _hier_ bist, bist du in Sicherheit. Und _nur_ wenn du hier bist. Arbeit und Ministerium sind nur geringfügig sicherer als draußen auf der offenen Straße. Aber woanders kann ich – dich nicht beschützen, wenn ich weg bin." Am Ende des Satzes suchte er nach Worten, die ausdrücken würden, was er meinte, ohne es wirklich _auszusprechen_.

Und vielleicht bildete sie es sich ein, doch er flehte sie beinahe an. _Beinahe_. Schließlich würde er niemals flehen, weder sie noch irgendjemanden. Doch es war so nah dran, wie sie es sich bei ihm vorstellen konnte.

„Du kannst mich nicht beschützen, egal _wo_ ich bin, vor allem wenn du mit Harry weg bist, um zu tun, was ihr tun werdet. Wie kannst du so etwas auch nur sagen?"

Er kniff die Lippen zusammen. „Gib mir einfach dein Wort."

Sie wartete in der Hoffnung, ihm deutlich zu machen, dass es ihr keineswegs gefiel, herumkommandiert zu werden, bevor sie antwortete. „Okay", sagte sie endlich. „Nirgendwo außer hier."

Nun war er an der Reihe, sichtlich zu entspannen. „Gut. Jetzt sind wir fertig."

„Irgendwelche Fragen, Hermine?", fragte Harry.

„Nein. Aber ihr sagt mir bescheid, wenn ihr aufbrecht, richtig?"

„Natürlich."

„Und wann ihr zurück sein werdet?"

„Wenn wir es wissen, dann ja."

Sie seufzte. „Ich bin ein bisschen müde. Kann ich gehen?"

„Ja", sagte Harry.

Sie stand auf. „Ich gehe raus. Gute Nacht."

Als sie aus dem Zimmer gegangen war, sagte Harry: „Sie hat es gut aufgenommen."

Draco nickte. „Meinst du, sie wird Wort halten?"

„Ja, es sei denn es gibt wirklich einen guten Grund für sie, es zu brechen. Sie ist eine Gryffindor. Unser Wort ist etwas wert", sagte Harry feixend.

„Ich mache mir Sorgen", erwiderte Draco. „Es ist mir wichtig, dass sie tatsächlich dort ist, wo sie sagt, und genau dorthin geht, wohin sie sagt, und zwar so lange, wie sie sagt. Wie kann ich sonst mein Versprechen halten? Vorher konnte ich tun, was ich wollte, und immer auf sie aufpassen. Jetzt muss ich darauf _vertrauen_, dass sie nichts Dummes anstellt und sich in Schwierigkeiten bringt. Habe ich schon mal erwähnt, dass ich nicht gut im Vertrauen bin?"

„Ein oder zwei Mal, ja", sagte Harry. „Wenn du ein bisschen erklären würdest, _warum_ du so darauf bedacht bist, dass sie sich an das, was sie sagt, hält, wird sie es vielleicht sogar eher tun."

„Nein, Harry, du _weißt_, warum ich es nicht erklären werde. Und ich sollte es auch nicht müssen."

„Nur dass sie nicht deine Sklavin ist und deshalb nicht tun muss, was du sagst. Ich konnte nicht glauben, wie leicht sie eben nachgegeben hat. Das zeigt, dass sie zumindest versteht, dass du nichts ohne Grund verlangst, auch wenn du ihr keinen gegeben hast. Sie vertraut darauf, dass du zumindest einen Grund _hast_."

Draco runzelte die Stirn. „Sie ist schon eine Spezies für sich, was?"

„Jep."

Nach einer Stunde ging Draco hinaus, um mit Hermine zu sprechen. Sie saß auf ihrem üblichen Platz und starrte mit leerem Blick auf die stürmische See. Sie trug keinen Überumhang. Sie schauderte, schien es aber gar nicht zu bemerken. Er runzelte die Stirn und trat zu ihr, besorgt, da sie über eine Stunde draußen gewesen war. Sie nahm keine Kenntnis von ihm, als er sich vor sie hin kniete und ihre Hand berührte, die eiskalt war. Sie schreckte aus ihrer Trance, als sie den Energiestoß spürte, den seine Berührung hervorrief. Er stand auf und schlang wieder seinen Umhang um sie. Sie sah zu ihm auf, während er sicherstellte, dass sie überall zugedeckt war.

Seine Augen waren unglaublich und erinnerten sie an etwas. Sie waren lebendig, doch hart, voller Schmerz und Furcht. Sie schienen ständig in Bewegung zu sein, suchend und nicht findend. Wellen der Emotion durchfluteten sie. Sie war überrascht, etwas so Komplexes und Gewaltiges in seinen Augen zu sehen. Sie waren tief und unendlich – wie der Ozean.

Sie schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln. „Sie sind grau", sagte sie.

Draco musterte sie nachdenklich und setzte sich dann auf den Stuhl neben ihr. „Das merkst du erst jetzt?", sagte er leise. Er rief sich in Erinnerung, dass sie seine Augen einst für blau gehalten hatte.

„Ich schätze, ich habe früher nicht wirklich darauf geachtet. Oder es liegt jetzt an dem Licht, das sie so bemerkenswert macht."

Er bewegte sich auf seinem Stuhl und schwieg für einen Augenblick. Dann langte er in seinen Umhang, zog einen dicken Umschlag heraus und reichte ihn ihr. „Ich habe etwas für dich."

Sie machte Anstalten, ihn zu öffnen, doch er sagte rasch: „Nein, mach ihn nicht auf."

„Was ist das?"

„Mein letzter Wille."

Hermine ließ den Umschlag fallen, als wäre er verflucht, und ihr Herz sprang ihr bis an die Kehle. Letzter Wille? Also würden diese Missionen gefährlicher werden, als sie sie glauben gemacht hatten.

„Wenn ich sterbe, wird das Testament dir bescheid geben, da es verzaubert ist", sagte er so beiläufig, als würden sie sich über das Wetter unterhalten. „Ich hinterlasse all das dir", sagte er und deutete auf das Haus und Grundstück.

„Mir?", sagte sie überrascht.

„Es gefällt dir, oder nicht?"

„Ja, aber – "

„Das Anwesen steht im Augenblick im Besitz des Staates. Es geht ja nicht an, dass du ein großes Grundstück unter meinem Namen hast, oder?" Er hatte ein leichtes Funkeln in den Augen. Es war der Mond, der sich an ihrer Oberfläche spiegelte. „Da ist ein Brief drin, den du zur Bank bringst, um Anspruch auf das zu erheben. Es sind knapp zweihundert Morgen Land. Das gesamte Eigentumsrecht des Hauses und die Absicherungen werden dir zufallen."

Sie war einen Augenblick lang sprachlos. Er würde ihr ein Haus hinterlassen, falls er ums Leben kam. Falls er _starb_. Ein kleiner Teil von ihr schrie vor Protest bei der Erwähnung seines Todes und sie konnte es nicht verstehen. Warum sollte es sie kümmern, ob er tot endete? Es überraschte sie, das Gewicht davon zu spüren, wie sehr es sie _doch_ kümmerte, trotz allem. Er hatte ihre Eltern getötet und viele andere, ganz zu schweigen von den Hunderten, die seinetwegen getötet oder verletzt worden waren, wenn nicht direkt durch seine Hand. Die Welt würde sagen, dass er den Tod verdiente. Sie hatte es einst ebenfalls gedacht. Doch sie tat es nicht mehr. Das wusste sie von ganzem Herzen.

„Warum ich?"

Diesmal sprach er viel leiser: „Wen gibt es denn sonst noch? Nur versprich mir eine Sache." Sie nickte benommen. „Benutz es, um Voldemort zu besiegen. Um jeden Preis." Sie nickte wieder langsam und drehte sich dann zu ihm um.

„Was ist mit – deiner Insel?" Sie wollte immer noch wissen, weshalb er all das getan hatte, all diese Schwierigkeiten mit ihr und Harry durchgangen war in dem Versuch, seinen Meister zu Fall zu bringen.

„Alles wird erklärt werden. Es ist alles dort drin. Oh, und falls du neugierig bist, mach dir nicht die Mühe, es zu öffnen. Nur bei meinem Tod kann das Siegel aufgebrochen werden."

Aus irgendeinem Grund, der Hermine nicht bewusst war, wollte sie zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend weinen. Dieser Mann, der ihre Eltern getötet hatte, würde ihr alles hinterlassen, das er besaß, weil er niemanden anderen hatte, dem er es geben könnte. Doch was sie am meisten alarmierte, war seine gleichgültige Haltung. Es machte ihm nichts aus zu sterben, was ihr verdeutlichte, dass er nichts hatte, für das es sich zu leben lohnte.

_Mich!_, rief etwas in ihr. Sie war schockiert über den kleinen Protest in ihrem Kopf.

_Ich will, dass du am Leben bleibst!_, rief die winzige Stimme. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Warum sollte _sie_ wollen, dass er am Leben bleibt?

_Um ihm zu verzeihen._

Sie schloss die Augen. Tief in ihrem Herzen und ihrem Geist wusste Hermine, dass sie nicht eher wieder eine ganze Person sein würde, bis sie den Mord an ihren Eltern völlig hinter sich gelassen hatte, und das schloss mit ein, ihrem Mörder zu verzeihen. Sie hatte es versucht, einst, ohne Erfolg. Vielleicht war sie in diese Situation mit ihm und Harry gebracht worden, um ihr einen letzten Abschied zu ermöglichen und eine Chance, endgültig loszulassen. Indem sie Draco verzieh, konnte sie sich selbst dafür vergeben, dass sie nicht dort gewesen war, dass sie ihnen nicht geholfen hatte, dass sie sie allein gelassen hatte. Sie konnte über das Loch hinwegsteigen, das in ihrem Herz zurückgeblieben war, und langsam beginnen, es zu flicken.

_Doch da ist noch mehr… _Die Stimme war unnachgiebig. Und sie verstand nicht, was sie diesmal meinte. Sie hatte nun wochenlang nach _„mehr"_ geschrieen, doch sie gestattete sich nicht, auf der Bedeutung herumzureiten.

„Malf – Draco", rief sie. Er blieb bei halbgeöffneter Tür stehen und sah sie an. Seine Miene war unlesbar, doch seine Augen glänzten. „Bitte", sagte sie und musste innehalten. „Stirb nicht", flüsterte sie schließlich, während sie ihn im Stillen anflehte, ihre Bitte und alles, was es bedeutete, zu begreifen, auch wenn sie es selbst noch nicht einmal voll verstand.

Er sagte nichts, doch ein Feuer brach kurz in seinen Augen aus, bevor sie zu ihrem früheren Glanz zurückkehrten. Er nickte beinahe unmerklich und ging hinein.

Vorschau auf das nächste Kapitel:

Die beiden Männer ähnelten sich in keiner Weise. Andrew war freundlich und er lachte und lächelte leicht. Draco lächelte selten und sie glaubte nicht, jemals ein ehrliches, aufrichtiges Lachen von ihm gehört zu haben. Andrew hatte dunkles Haar. Dracos Schopf war fast weiß. Andrew war ein Gentleman. Draco zwar auch, aber nur, weil er zu Überlegenheit und Eleganz erzogen worden war. Er war immer noch schnippisch und ungehobelt. Andrew zeigte offenes Interesse an Hermine und daran, was sie zu sagen hatte. Draco verhielt sich, als könnte es ihm nicht weniger ausmachen, ob sie existierte oder nicht. Meistens, doch inzwischen nicht mehr so oft, so realisierte sie. Nun war es, als wären sie gezwungene Zimmergenossen, wie in Hogwarts. Sie verachteten einander nicht offen und sie hatten ein paar bedeutungsvolle… Momente geteilt, doch sie waren keine Freunde. Noch nicht. Doch sie war voller Hoffnung.


	19. Von Träumen und Eiern

**Kapitel 19 – Von Träumen und Eiern**

Hermine wachte draußen auf. Draco hatte sie wieder zu der Schaukel getragen und sie mit seinem Umhang zugedeckt. Sie wusste, dass sie fort waren – sie wusste es einfach. Die Luft fühlte sich schwerer an und die Sonne weniger strahlend.

Die nächsten drei Tage durchlief Hermine jede bekannte Emotion. Sie wusste, dass sie keinen Kontakt von den Männern erhalten würde, weder bezüglich ihrer Sicherheit noch ihrer Mission. Und sie hasste die Unwissenheit. Das hatte sie schon immer getan. Sie fand sich selbst durch die Arbeit schlafwandeln. Sie machte sich Sorgen um ihren besten Freund und den anderen, der keinen Titel hatte. Sie konnte nicht schlafen und wenn sie es tat, war der Schlummer unruhig und voller Albträume von ihrem Schicksal. Jedes Geräusch im Haus jagte ihr Angst ein. Ein Teil von ihr fürchtete, dass Todesser Harry und Draco gefunden hatten und nun hinter ihr her waren.

Sie war dankbar um einen Fluchtweg: heilende Magie. Hermine ging zur Ministeriums- Bibliothek und arbeitete sich durch beinahe jedes einzelne Buch, das zur Verfügung stand. Sie las sie durch, wenn sie zu Hause war. Bei der Arbeit nahm sie Bücher von den Regalen zum Lesen und kaufte sogar ein paar, wobei sie mit einem breiten Lächeln Dracos Geld ausgab. Die Ablenkung war angenehm und sie stürzte sich in das Lernen der Heilkunde mit einer Einstellung, die an Besessenheit grenzte. Sie begann mit der Anatomie und fuhr dann mit einfachen diagnostischen Zaubern fort. Am Ende des dritten Tages hatte sie korrekterweise bei sich Besorgtheit und Schlafmangel diagnostiziert.

Es war jedoch bei Nacht, wenn sie sich nicht in Terminologie und Zaubern verlieren konnte, dass sie die Einsamkeit und Sorge am heftigsten spürte. Auch wenn es ihr gelang, diese Gefühle während des Tages zu unterdrücken, verschwanden sie niemals wirklich. Sie türmten sich einfach zu einem Ball auf, sobald sie versuchte zu schlafen.

In der ersten Nacht dachte sie größtenteils über Harry nach. Er war einer ihrer besten Freunde und war es viele Jahre lang gewesen. Der Gedanke an eine Welt ohne ihn war es nicht wert, gedacht zu werden, weil er derjenige war, der Voldemort besiegen sollte. Wenn er scheiterte, was würde aus der Welt werden? Wenn er scheiterte… sie konnte nicht einmal daran denken.

In jener Nacht hatte sie einen Albtraum, in dem sie zu Knechtschaft gezwungen wurde, von niemand anderem als Lucius Malfoy, der sie verhöhnte, schlug und folterte. Und manchmal noch schlimmer. Dann blitzte der Traum zu Draco und er war ihr Meister, nur dass er nicht _er selbst _war. Er war der alte Draco, derjenige von der Schule, der nicht mehr zu existieren schien, und dann wachte sie entsetzt auf.

In der zweiten Nacht dachte Hermine über Draco nach. Sie wollte nicht, dass er starb, das hatte sie schon realisiert. Doch sie spürte es stark, zu stark, als dass es deswegen sein konnte, dass er bei Harry war und sein Ableben ebenfalls Harrys Tod bedeuten würde. Sie versuchte, sich selbst davon zu überzeugen, dass der Grund für ihre Sorgen war, dass sie ihm immer noch verzeihen musste und ihm _sagen_ musste, dass sie ihm verziehen hatte. Doch es gab immer noch diese kleine Stimme in ihrem Kopf, die wiederholte: _„Aber da ist mehr…"_. Immer und immer wieder. Sie versuchte jede Nacht, so lange wie möglich aufzubleiben, damit sie, wenn sie dann endlich einschlief, zu erschöpft war, um zu träumen.

Es funktionierte jedoch nicht und sie träumte trotzdem, doch es war kein schrecklicher Albtraum wie in der Nacht zuvor. Er war… mysteriös. Sie träumte von der Nacht, in der sie zum Edge zurückgekehrt war und Draco lesend im Salon gefunden hatte. Nur hatte er in dem Traum kein Licht an und las im silbernen Mondlicht, gebadet in seinem unheimlichen Schein. Er kam auf sie zu, das Haar und der Umhang flatternd, als befände er sich in einem starken Wind, und als er wenige Zentimeter vor ihr stand, lehnte er sich vor, um ihr etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern. Doch sie wachte auf, bevor sie hörte, was er sagen wollte. Aber sie erinnerte sich an seine Augen, die mit eigenem Licht aus einem beschatteten Gesicht schienen – blass, grau.

In der dritten Nacht dachte Hermine wieder über Draco nach und als sie draußen auf der Veranda saß, drückte sie den Umschlag fest an sich. Er war eine Rettungsleine zu ihrem besten Freund und dem heimgesuchten Mann, eine ständige Erinnerung daran, dass es ihnen gut ging. Ihre Gefühle waren verwirrend. Er hatte ihre Eltern getötet und sie hatte ihm eine lange Zeit Tod und Leid an den Hals gewünscht. Nun stellte sie fest, dass sie ihn am Leben haben wollte, nicht nur seinetwegen, sondern auch für sie, damit _sie_ mit ihrem Leben weitermachen konnte. Und vielleicht würde es ihm auch ein wenig das Leben erleichtern. Denn sie sah eine Sache in ihm – er wurde von Dämonen heimgesucht, die sie sich nie ausmalen konnte. Und ihr Herz sagte ihr, dass jemand, der heimgesucht wurde wie er, _etwas_ in ihm besaß, das heimgesucht werden _konnte_. Ein kleiner Teil von ihm, der nach wie vor menschlich und nicht von dem Leben berührt war, das er geführt hatte.

In jener Nacht war der Vogel, den er geheilt hatte, in ihre Träume zurückgekehrt, doch nun war er silbern wie das Mondlicht, während er durch einen sternenübersäten Himmel flog und einen silbrigen Schweif zurückließ.

Als sie am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, saß ein Vogel auf dem Verandageländer und sah ihr mit schiefgelegtem Kopf entgegen. Er stolzierte ein paar Minuten auf dem Geländer umher, bevor er davonflog.

Dann hörte sie Geräusche im Haus. Sie zückte ihren Zauberstab und ging zum Küchenfenster, um hineinzuspähen. Ihr Herz klopfte heftig und sie hielt den Atem an. Sie stieß ihn erleichtert wieder aus, als sie Harry und Draco sah, rannte hinein und stürzte sich auf Harry.

Harry schlang ebenfalls seine Arme um sie. Doch nach einer Minute sagte er: „Äh, Hermine?"

Sie ließ ihn los, während Tränen ihre Wimpern benetzten. „Ihr seid wieder da", flüsterte sie, ohne den Blick von ihm abzuwenden.

Harry nickte. „Wie war es bei dir, Hermine? Hast dir nicht zu viele Sorgen gemacht, hoffe ich."

„Mir geht's gut, jetzt da ich weiß, dass ihr zurück seid. Oh, ich bin so erleichtert, dass ihr in Sicherheit seid." Sie begegnete Dracos Blick über Harrys Schulter und lächelte leicht. Er nickte und verschwand die Treppe hinauf, nachdem er ihren Blick lang genug gehalten hatte, dass es beinahe unangenehm war.

„Ja, es ist toll, wieder zurück zu sein", sagte Harry gähnend.

„Ich freue mich schon darauf, heute ins Bett zu gehen", erwiderte sie glücklich.

„Oh, wo wir gerade vom Schlafen sprechen", sagte Harry. Er schlurfte zur Treppe, „Gute Nacht."

„Was?", rief sie.

„Wir haben drei Tage lang nicht geschlafen. Muss gehen – jetzt – bevor ich gleich hier auf den Boden falle. Er sieht so weich aus…"

Sie lachte. „Okay, geh schon. Ich gehe heute zur Arbeit. Wir sehen uns später."

„Ich schätze, heute kannst du nicht auf uns zählen", sagte Harry und gähnte wieder, während er zur Treppe trottete. Hermine hörte, wie die Tür hinter ihm zufiel. Sie seufzte, glücklich und erleichtert, dass sie zu Hause waren. Sie wusste, dass sie die Geschichte von ihrem Abenteuer bald zu hören bekommen würde. Zumindest hoffte sie es. Sie ging in ihr Zimmer, um sich für die Arbeit bereitzumachen.

Die Arbeit verlief wie immer, nur dass Andrew sie wieder ausbat, diesmal zum Abendessen für die nächste Woche. Sie war hin- und hergerissen. Andrew war nett und unbestreitbar gut aussehend, doch sie war immer mit Harry und Draco und ihrer gemeinsamen Mission beschäftigt. Sie hatte keine Zeit für Romantik. Sie dachte daran, was Ron zu ihr gesagt hatte, doch ihr Herz war nicht dabei. Es stand nicht zur Verfügung, von ihr verschenkt zu werden. Es schien zu schlafen oder auf etwas zu warten.

_Es wartete auf Licht_.

Dennoch sagte Hermine aus irgendeinem Grund zu, aber nur als Freunde. Sie wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, worauf ihr Herz wartete. Verstohlene Blicke über den Essenstisch? Zufällige Berührungen, die Stromstöße in ihr auslösten? Eine Stimme, die sie vor Furcht zittern lassen konnte und doch die Unsicherheit und Ängste ihres Besitzers verriet?

Nach ihrer Vier- Stunden- Schicht ging Hermine in die Ministeriumsbibliothek, um an ihrer Aufgabe zu arbeiten. Stattdessen entdeckte sie einen besonders interessanten Abschnitt in dem Heilungsbuch, das sie über die Blutküvetten las, und verlor sich darin. Sie las ohne Pause, bis alle Lichter flackerten und sie daran erinnerten, dass sie zehn Minuten hatte, um rauszukommen. Sie sammelte ihre Sachen zusammen und apparierte zum Edge. Sie steuerte geradewegs auf die Veranda zu, um mit dem Lesen fortzufahren, und hielt nicht einmal inne, um zu überprüfen, ob die Jungs wach waren. Sie las noch eine Stunde und bemerkte nicht einmal, wie die Zeit verstrich.

Sie bemerkte nicht, wie Malfoy noch im Halbschlaf heraustaumelte, um sich zu ihr zu gesellen, bis er sie ansprach.

„Was machst du da?"

Sie zuckte zusammen, worauf ihre Feder über das Pergament flog und einen dicken, schwarzen Klecks hinterließ. „Oh, Malfoy, du hast mich erschreckt", sagte sie und zog ihren Zauberstab hervor, um den Fehler zu beheben.

Er lächelte träge in Richtung Meer. Also war es wieder bei „Malfoy". Er hatte nicht ernsthaft erwartet, dass sie ihn anders nennen würde. „Sorry", sagte er.

„Schon gut." Sie blickte zum ersten Mal zu ihm auf. Er wirkte schläfrig, doch er schaukelte sanft den Stuhl, so dass sie wusste, dass er keineswegs schlief. „Ich arbeite", sagte sie, um seine Frage zu beantworten.

Er gähnte. „Wie spät ist es?"

„Nach Mitternacht wahrscheinlich."

„Solltest du nicht ins Bett gehen?"

„Vielleicht." Ein Moment der Stille verging.

„Hermine, gibt es etwas zu essen?"

Sie sah von ihrem Pergament auf, als sie ihren Vornamen hörte, und lächelte in sich hinein bei seinem Anblick, wie er dasaß und seinen Fehltritt wahrscheinlich nicht bemerkt hatte. „Nein, es ist nichts fertig. Ich habe nicht einmal zu Abend gegessen", realisierte sie plötzlich.

„Oh." Er saß einfach nur da und es sah aus, als versuchte er zu entscheiden, ob es sich lohnte, deswegen aufzustehen.

„Was möchtest? Ich mache dir etwas fertig", bot sie an. Sie legte ihre Papiere und Notizbücher zur Seite.

„Nein, ich mache es schon", sagte er, die Augen geschlossen und immer noch unbeweglich.

Sie lächelte und stand auf. „Komm schon. Was möchtest du?"

Er blickte zur ihr auf. Das Mondlicht schien ihm direkt in die Augen und ließen sie schimmern, beinahe wie in ihrem Traum. Ihr stockte der Atem. „Äh, vielleicht ein Ei."

Sie ging in die Küche und bereitete Draco drei Eier zu. Als sie mit seinem Teller zur Veranda zurückkehrte, wirkte es, als wäre er eingeschlafen.

„Malfoy?", sagte sie leise, da sie ihn nicht aufwecken wollte, falls er tatsächlich eingeschlafen war.

„Hmm?", machte er.

„Hier sind die Eier."

„Oh, danke, Hermine." Sie setzte sich und entschied, dass es nicht gerade die beste Zeit dafür war, ihn damit aufzuziehen, dass er sich bedankt _und_ sie beim Vornamen genannt hatte – zweimal an einem Abend. Draco aß schweigend die Eier. Als er fertig war, stellte er den Teller auf den Boden und gähnte wieder.

„Kennst du irgendwelche Lieder?", fragte er nach einer Minute.

Sie sah ihn von der Seite an. Er schien es ernst zu meinen. „Ich habe keine Lieder für große Hallen oder dunkle Zeiten", zitierte sie aus einem Lieblingsbuch von ihr.

„Sing mir etwas vor." Draco wirkte, als war er auf dem besten Weg, wieder einzuschlafen.

Sie musterte ihn, wie er mit geschlossenen Augen neben ihr saß. „Meinst du es ernst?"

Er feixte. „Ja, Granger."

„Ich – ich weiß nicht."

„Meine Mutter hat mir immer vorgesungen. Ich war sehr klein, aber ich erinnere mich noch daran."

„Na gut. Das Lied ist aus einem Film. Und einem Buch."

„Ein Film. Bilder von Muggle, die sich bewegen und sprechen."

„Richtig. Es heißt: Der Statthalter von Gondor."

Draco lächelte schläfrig. „Ich liebe das Buch."

„Die Bücher", berichtigte sie.

„Ja."

„Also schön. Okay. Ich bin keine geborene Sängerin, nur als Vorwarnung."

„Das ist schon okay."

„Die Melodie stammt aus dem Film und das Gedicht aus dem Buch."

„Ja, ja. Bitte fang an."

Also begann sie zu singen.

_Daheim verblasst. Die Welt rückt nah._

_  
Mit vielen Pfaden liegt sie da._

_  
Und lockt durch Schatten, Trug und Nacht._

_  
Bis endlich Stern um Stern erwacht._

_  
Wolke, Zwielicht, Nebeldunst._

_  
Ohne Gunst! Ohne Gunst!_

Das Lied schien ihr so passend zu dem, was sie gerade durchmachten, dass es sie beinahe zum Weinen brachte. Sie sah zu Draco und bemerkte, dass er tief und fest schlief.

Hermine stand auf, streifte den Umhang ab und legte ihn über seinen Besitzer. Draco rührte sich nicht, als sie es um ihn herum feststeckte. Als sie fertig war, musterte sie ihn. Er schläft so friedlich, dachte sie. Alle Züge von Furcht und Sorge waren verschwunden und sie sah sein makelloses Gesicht. Wenn sie sich nur auch seine Augen ansehen könnte. Sie ließ ihn auf der Veranda zurück und ging in ihr Zimmer hoch.

*

Als Draco am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war das erste, das er bemerkte, dass er Wind spürte, doch ihm war warm. Er öffnete die Augen und erinnerte sich langsam daran, warum er draußen war. Er blickte zu der Stelle hinüber, wo Hermine in der letzten Nacht gesessen hatte. Sie war nicht mehr da und er war ein klein wenig enttäuscht. Er rieb sich die Augen und setzte sich auf. Sein Umhang fiel in seinen Schoß. Er fuhr mit seiner Hand darüber, während er realisierte, dass Hermine ihn zugedeckt haben musste, bevor sie ins Bett gegangen war.

Etwas regte sich in ihm und bevor sein Geist versuchen konnte, es ausfindig zu machen, zwang er sich hineinzugehen, wo er Harry und Hermine reden und lachen hören konnte.

Er hatte tief geschlafen, dachte er, als er sich bemühte, seinen Kopf von dem nebligen Halbschlaf- Gefühl zu befreien. Er trottete in den Salon, seiner Umgebung kaum bewusst.

„Also habt ihr die ganze Zeit im Wald verbracht? Im Zelt?"

„Ja. Ich meine, es steckte offensichtlich ein Sinn dahinter und es hätte etwas bringen können, hat es aber nicht." Harry blickte auf, als Draco in den Raum trat. „Morgen, Malfoy."

Hermine sah zu ihm auf und bemerkte eine neue Seite an ihm – schläfrig. Er war in der letzten Nacht müde gewesen, doch es war eine völlig erschöpfte Art von müde gewesen. Jetzt war es etwas ganz anderes. Die Gerade- aufgestanden- Art. Er blinzelte in Richtung der offenen Fenster, die die Sonnenstrahlen hereinließen. Sein Haar war ganz zerzaust und fiel ihm in die Augen und er hatte einen Abdruck auf seiner Wange. Er trug eine Flanellhose und nur ein T- Shirt, wodurch die schwarze Gestalt auf der blassen Haut seines Armes zutage kam.

„Ugh, Malfoy, mach das weg", sagte Harry und hielt sich die Augen zu.

Draco sah ihn verwirrt an und rieb sich unterbewusst den Arm. „Was soll ich wegmachen?", wollte er wissen.

Hermine lachte. „Ich glaube, er meint die unübersehbare Erklärung deiner unsterblichen Loyalität zu dem bösartigsten Zauberer auf der Welt." Er runzelte die Stirn und Hermine lachte wieder. „Malfoy, es ist nicht, als wüssten wir nicht, dass du es hast", sagte sie.

Er schaute sie finster an und deutete mit seinem Zauberstab zur Treppe, worauf ein Zauber von der Spitze losschoss. Innerhalb von Sekunden kam ein Sweatshirt in seine Hand geflogen, welches er anzog. Er funkelte Harry an und ging dann in die Küche.

„Er ist lustig, wenn er schläfrig ist!", sagte Hermine. _Und süß_, fügte diese kleine Stimme in ihrem Kopf hinzu. Hatte sie das irgendwie übersehen?

Harry verzog das Gesicht, als ihm ein paar ihrer Trainingsstunden in den Sinn kamen. „Er kann auch ganz schön mürrisch sein."

*

Als Draco mit dem Frühstück fertig war, trat er wieder an die Morgenluft. Er zog das Sweatshirt aus und bot seine Haut der beißenden Kälte dar. Er rief seinen Besen herbei und flog auf das Wasser hinaus. Nachdem er ein paar Minuten herumgeschweift war, näherte er sich weiter der Wasseroberfläche und sprang hinein. Das Wasser war eiskalt und seine Haut kribbelte nach wenigen Sekunden. Er kehrte zur Oberfläche zurück, stieg wieder auf seinen Besen und flog über die Oberfläche, wobei er seine Finger hineingleiten ließ. Dann flog er ein paar Meter in die Luft und tauchte auf dem Besen ins Wasser. Er wirbelte durch das Wasser, bis er seinen Atem nicht länger anhalten konnte und brach endlich wieder hervor. Gestärkt flog er zur Spitze des Kliffs zurück, trocknete seine Kleidung mit einem Zauber und ging ins Haus, nachdem er sein Sweatshirt wieder übergestreift hatte. Schließlich war es Dezember.

Harry saß am Tisch und machte Notizen über ihren Ausflug. Draco setzte sich dazu und fing an, andere Notizen durchzugehen, die sie gemacht hatten.

„Hermine ist zur Arbeit gegangen", sagte Harry. Draco nickte und starrte stirnrunzelnd auf eine Karte hinunter. „Sie weiß nicht, dass wir bald wieder aufbrechen."

„Wir sagen es ihr heute Abend."

„Es gefällt mir aber nicht, dass wir so bald wieder gehen müssen. Sie wird sich wieder ständig Sorgen machen von jetzt bis wer- weiß- wann."

„Wir müssen dem anderen Anhaltspunkt nachgehen, bevor er weg ist. Und Potter, sie ist stark. Das weißt du. Es ist der Grund dafür, dass sie überhaupt hier ist, weißt du noch? Sie wird es durchstehen."

„Ich weiß. Aber ich kann nicht anders als daran zu denken, dass es hart sein wird. Hast du über das nachgedacht, was ich vor einiger Zeit gesagt habe?"

„Hmm?", machte Draco, der nur mit halbem Ohr zuhörte.

„Hermine."

„Was ist mit ihr?"

Harry zog Draco die Karte vor der Nase weg, was ihn endlich aufsehen ließ. „Du und sie."

Draco funkelte ihn an. Er wusste nicht, wie er anders reagieren sollte. „Harry, lass es fallen. Wirklich. Wir beide haben wichtigere Sachen zu bedenken."

„Wichtigeres als Liebe?"

„Liebe. Ja klar." Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Für den Fall, dass es dir entfallen ist, ich bin nicht dafür geschaffen."

„Natürlich bist du es. Das ist jeder."

„Ich nicht."

„Warum nicht?"

Draco sah Harry an. „Potter, lass es fallen."

„Nein. Das ist auch wichtig."

Draco seufzte. „Dann sag mir: Wenn du angeblich ihr bester Freund bist, warum solltest du sie mit mir verdammen? Ich dachte, sie liegt dir am Herzen."

„Natürlich tut sie das. Ich habe gesehen, wie du sie ansiehst. Und niemand anderes hat sie jemals so angeschaut, nicht einmal Ron."

„Du bildest dir was ein", blaffte Draco und riss Harry die Karte aus der Hand. Sie saßen schweigend da und starrten auf die Papiere vor ihnen.

„Harry", sagte er und wechselte abrupt das Thema. „Ich denke, wir müssen nach Hogwarts gehen. Schau hier." Er zeigte auf etwas, das er auf einem Stück Pergament unterstrichen hatte. „Im Raum der Wünsche, vielleicht im Lagerraum. Da ist allerlei Zeug drin. Wer weiß?"

„Hogwarts? Da kommen wir unmöglich rein."

„Wir könnten es versuchen."

Sie schmiedeten den Rest des Tages Pläne.

*

Beim Abendessen nahm Harry sich ein Herz, Hermine beizubringen, dass sie wieder aufbrechen mussten. „Hermine, wie bist du damit klargekommen, dass du hier allein warst, als wir weg waren?"

Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Ähm, ganz gut, schätze ich. Warum?"

„Wir müssen wieder los. Übermorgen."

Ihre Schultern sackten herab. „So bald?"

„Ja, es tut mir leid, Hermine. Es wird von jetzt an immer so weitergehen bis – naja, bis es nicht mehr so ist."

Sie stocherte abwesend in dem Rest ihrer Kartoffeln auf dem Teller herum. „Wie lang diesmal?"

„Höchstwahrscheinlich eine Woche."

Sie nickte, den Blick immer noch auf den Teller gerichtet. „In drei Wochen ist Weihnachten. Vergiss es nicht."

„Ich weiß, ich werde da sein. Ich könnte Ginny niemals enttäuschen, das weißt du."

„Vielleicht werde ich im Fuchsbau wohnen. Hier ist es so – leer ohne jemand anderen."

Draco stellte fest, dass er insgeheim hoffte, dass sie „jemand anderen" als Plural meinte. Dann schalt er sich selbst für den Gedanken. „Kein Fuchsbau, weißt du noch?", sagte er.

Sie sah ihn finster an. Dann seufzte sie. „Nicht einmal dahin kann ich gehen?"

„Ich erinnere mich vage an eine Unterhaltung, in der du mir dein Wort gegeben hast, dass du nirgendwo anders hingehen wirst außer zur Arbeit und zum Ministerium."

„Aber – ich weiß, dass ich es versprochen habe – aber es geht hier um den Fuchsbau. Was könnte dort schon passieren?", erwiderte sie unschuldig.

„Außer, dass da ein Haufen Weasleys haust?", entgegnete Draco mit nur einem _Hauch_ von Belustigung in seinen Augen.

„Genau", sagte sie.

Er seufzte. „Na schön. Der Fuchsbau ist erlaubt, _wenn_ du mir vorher bescheid sagst."

„Wie soll ich das bitte anstellen?", sagte sie. „Ich kann dir ja keine Eule schicken, weißt du."

„So wie jetzt. Du hast gesagt, dass du in den Fuchsbau gehen wirst. Das reicht schon."

Sie lächelte. „Das reicht dir schon? Das ist ja mal was ganz Neues."

*

Harry und Draco brachen wie angekündigt auf. Hermine blieb bis zu dem Tag im Edge, an dem sie einem Abendessen mit Andrew zugestimmt hatte. Die Sache war jedoch, dass sie ihr Wort Draco gegenüber nicht brechen wollte. Es kam ihr wichtig vor, dass sie es hielt. Deshalb musste sie Andrew erklären, dass es nicht der richtige Abend dafür war, und entschied sich, ihm zu sagen, dass es einfach keinen richtigen Abend dafür geben würde.

Sie ließ Jeans und T- Shirt an und apparierte zu Flourish und Blotts. Sie wartete im Laden, bis Andrew ankam. Er sah aus, als hätte er eine bedeutend längere Zeit damit verbracht, sich fertigzumachen, als sie. Hermine rang sich zu einem Lächeln der Anerkennung durch.

„Hermine", sagte er mit einem freundlichen Lächeln.

„Guten Abend, Andrew", sagte sie.

„Bist du bereit?", fragte er und bot ihr seinen Arm an.

„Ich muss mit dir reden. Ich – heute ist nicht wirklich der richtige Zeitpunkt für mich."

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Ich verstehe nicht. Wir haben darüber gesprochen und du hast gesagt, dass heute Abend in Ordnung ist."

Sie rang die Hände. „Ja, ich weiß. Die Sache ist – ich habe diesen – Freund." Sie zwang sich, bei dem Gedanken an Draco als ihren Freund nicht zu erröten. „Und er ist ein bisschen – beschützerisch – um mich. Er will nicht, dass ich am späten Abend aus dem Haus gehe und das schließt die Winkelgasse ein."

„Was denkt er, wer er ist?", sagte Andrew. Hermine wusste, dass er sich bemühte, auf ihrer Seite zu sein, indem er die Ungerechtigkeit der Forderungen ihres Freundes aufzeigte.

„Er ist – sehr beharrlich und er handelt nur in meinem besten Interesse, da bin ich mir sicher. Aber die Sache ist, ich habe es ihm versprochen und ich will mein Versprechen nicht brechen. Ich mag vielleicht nicht seiner Meinung sein, aber ich will mein Wort halten. Ich hoffe, du kannst es verstehen."

Er seufzte. „Natürlich. Ich finde trotzdem, dass er unvernünftig ist. Meint er nicht, dass du völlig in der Lage bist, auf dich selbst aufzupassen? Hast du diesem _Freund_ gesagt, dass du bei mir sein würdest?"

Hermine lächelte. „Du bist es gar nicht, um den er sich Sorgen macht. Es sind die Todesser."

Andrew runzelte die Stirn. „Todesser? Warum? Ich meine, ich weiß, dass sie hinter allen her sind. Jeder muss einfach auf der Hut sein."

„Es ist möglich, dass ich eine Zielscheibe sein könnte." Er war Hermine klar, dass Andrew immer noch nicht verstand. „Ich bin mit Harry Potter befreundet", fügte sie mit einem Seufzen hinzu. Sie hasste es, ihre Freundschaft mit Harry als Entschuldigung oder Grund für etwas zu benutzen, doch es entsprach schlichtweg der Wahrheit. Sie und Ron hatten schon vor langer Zeit gelernt, dass sie mit einer Extradosis Gefahr rechnen mussten, einfach dafür, dass sie Harrys Freunde waren.

Andrews Kieferlade klappte herab. „Warte mal", sagte er. „DER Harry Potter? Der Junge, der überlebt hat? Blitzförmige Narbe? DER Harry Potter?"

„Ja", sagte sie knapp. Sie war nicht glücklich mit Andrews glatter Beschreibung von Harry.

„Wow, ich hatte ja keine Ahnung."

„So möchte ich es auch halten. Vor allem seit – seit er über drei Monate verschollen ist." Hermine zwang sich zu einer besorgten und aufgewühlten Miene. Sie wünschte, sie müsste es nicht immer wieder tun.

„Oh", sagte er verlegen. Dann: „Aber – trotzdem würdest du bei mir sein."

„Ich habe ihm mein Wort gegeben", sagte sie seufzend.

Andrew dachte einen Augenblick lang nach. „Okay, wenn du nicht ausgehen kannst, werde ich das Abendessen zu dir bringen müssen."

Sie blinzelte. „Was?"

„Wir können hier essen, im Hinterraum vom Laden. Ich gehe uns etwas holen und wir essen hier."

„Oh, Andrew, das ist doch nicht nötig."

„Es ist überhaupt kein Problem. Was sagst du dazu?"

Sie hatte ihm auch versprochen, mit ihm zu Abend zu essen, also stimmte sie zu. Und in ihrem Geist hoffte sie, ihm verstehen zu machen, dass es als Freunde war. _Freunde._

Er kehrte nach zwanzig Minuten zu Flourish und Blotts zurück und forderte Hermine auf, ihm in den Hinterraum zu folgen.

„Ich war nicht sicher, was du willst. Deshalb hab ich mehrere Sachen geholt."

Hermine half ihm, die verschiedenen Speisen wie bei einem Büffet auszulegen. „Es sieht köstlich aus", sagte sie und lächelte ihn an. Sie nahm einen Teller, um Essen draufzustapeln. Als sie an dem kleinen Tisch saßen, kam ihr ein Bild von dem Abend in Neuseeland in den Sinn. Sie dachte an das Mahl, dass sie mit Malfoy geteilt hatte, und konnte nicht anders als die beiden Erfahrungen miteinander zu vergleichen, da sie ihre einzigen „sozialen" Ausflüge waren, seit sie Malfoys verrückter Bitte nachgekommen war.

Die beiden Männer ähnelten sich in keiner Weise. Andrew war freundlich und er lachte und lächelte leicht. Draco lächelte selten und sie glaubte nicht, jemals ein ehrliches, aufrichtiges Lachen von ihm gehört zu haben. Andrew hatte dunkles Haar. Dracos Schopf war fast weiß. Andrew war ein Gentleman. Draco zwar auch, aber nur, weil er zu Überlegenheit und Eleganz erzogen worden war. Er war immer noch schnippisch und ungehobelt. Andrew zeigte offenes Interesse an Hermine und daran, was sie zu sagen hatte. Draco verhielt sich, als könnte es ihm nicht weniger ausmachen, ob sie existierte oder nicht. Meistens, doch inzwischen nicht mehr so oft, so realisierte sie. Nun war es, als wären sie gezwungene Zimmergenossen, wie in Hogwarts. Sie verachteten einander nicht offen und sie hatten ein paar bedeutungsvolle… Momente geteilt, doch sie waren keine Freunde. Noch nicht. Doch sie war voller Hoffnung.

Ein paar Minuten später sagte Andrew: „Also, heißt das, du bist in einer Art gezwungenem Exil bis zum Ende des Krieges? Dein – _Freund_ – wird dich nicht rauslassen, bis es keine Gefahr mehr gibt?" Seine Stimme klang bitter.

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. Ja, das würde er wahrscheinlich nicht. Zumindest wenn es nach ihm ging. Sie konnte Andrew nicht sagen, dass der Krieg sich mit jedem Tag seinem Ende näherte. Sie hatte keine Ahnung bezüglich Dracos Zeitplan. Doch sie war sich gewiss, dass er seine überbeschützerische Tyrannei weiterführen würde bis zum Ende. Und sie war nicht sicher, was sie davon halten sollte.

„Es gibt immer Gefahr, Hermine. Er muss lockerlassen, auch wenn ihr mit Harry Potter befreundet seid. Er kann nicht von dir erwarten, mit dem Leben aufzuhören." Er hielt inne und sah sie bedeutungsvoll an. „Ist _er_ der Grund, warum du nicht an mir interessiert bist?"

Hermine errötete bei seiner dreisten Frage, wurde aber auch ein wenig verärgert. „Nein, ist er nicht. Er weiß, dass er kein Recht hat, mir vorzuschreiben, wen ich treffen kann und wen nicht."

„Also ist es schon mal zur Sprache gekommen?"

Hermine war nervös und fühlte sich ertappt. „Nein, ist es nicht. Es ist – kompliziert."

Andrew seufzte. „Ich versuche nicht, dich anzugreifen – oder ihn. Ich muss nur wissen, ob ich hier meine Zeit verschwende."

Hermine konnte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen. „Andrew, dieser Freund ist nicht der Grund, warum ich nicht mit dir ausgegangen bin." Sie runzelte die Stirn, denn eigentlich war er es doch. Nur nicht aus dem Grund, den Andrew annahm. „Ich – ich warte darauf, dass der Krieg zu Ende geht."

„Unsinn. Es gibt jemand anderen. Keiner wartet darauf, dass der Krieg zu Ende geht. Oder du magst mich einfach nicht auf diese Weise."

„Ja, es gibt jemand anderen", sagte sie zögernd. Es war keine Lüge in dem Sinne. Da waren Harry und Draco und ihre Loyalität ihnen und ihren Bemühungen gegenüber. _Nicht_ Draco. _Nicht_ er.

„Warum hast du das nicht einfach gesagt?", erkundigte er sich.

„Es ist – kompliziert."

„Ah ja", machte er. „Hör mal, Hermine. Ich will immer noch mit dir befreundet bleiben. Ich bin auch zufällig der Meinung, dass du etwas Besonderes bist. Und ich bin nicht sicher, ob dieser Freund von dir wirklich ein wahrer Freund ist."

„Ich danke dir, Andrew", sagte sie. Ihre Gedanken rasten. Warum benahm Draco sich wie er es tat? Wenn sie länger darüber nachdachte, verhielt er sich mehr wie ein dominierendes Elternteil als wie ein Freund. „Ich will auch, dass wir Freunde bleiben. Und – wenn alles anders stünde, könnte ich mir mich leicht mit jemandem wie dir vorstellen." Und das entsprach vollkommen der Wahrheit.

Sie waren fertig mit dem Essen. Deshalb bat Hermine Andrew, sie zu Weasleys Zauberhaften Zauberscherzen zu geleiten. Er war einverstanden, wirkte jedoch ein bisschen misstrauisch, warum sie dorthin gehen durfte. Hermine spürte seine Erregung, als sie schweigend nebeneinander herliefen. Doch ihr fiel nichts ein, das sie sagen konnte, um sie zu zerstreuen.

„Hermine!", rief Fred strahlend, als er sie sah. Er umarmte sie. „Es tut gut, dich zu sehen", sagte er und stupste sie spielerisch.

„Gleichfalls."

„Alle freuen sich, dass du heute Abend herüberkommst", sagte er.

„Ja, Mum fängt wieder an, Bilder von euch dreien anzuschauen. Und während sie saubermacht, murmelt sie vor sich hin, dass sie dich und Harry in den Seifenblasen sehen kann", fügte George hinzu.

Hermine lachte. Dann wandte sie sich zu Andrew und bedankte sich bei ihm. Er nickte und verließ mit einem wachsamen Blick zu Fred und George den Laden. Hermine wusste, dass ihre Freundschaft mit Andrew, obwohl er versichert hatte, dass er sich damit begnügen würde, nicht aufrechterhalten bleiben würde. Es war schwer, befreundet zu sein, wenn unerwiderte Gefühle dazwischen standen.

„Wer war denn das?", fragte Fred misstrauisch.

„Er heißt Andrew. Wir arbeiten zusammen bei Flourish und Blotts."

George verengte die Augen. „Er ist nicht der Kerl, von dem Ginny uns erzählt hat, oder?"

„Welcher Kerl?", fragte sie.

„Der Kerl mit den Zaubertränken."

„Oh nein, überhaupt nicht. Wie ich gesagt habe: Andrew und ich arbeiten zusammen."

„Gut. Ich würde diesem Ekelpaket mit den Zaubertränken zu gern eins auf die Rübe geben."

„Fred, zwischen dem Kerl mit den Zaubertränken und mir ist alles wieder in Ordnung. Nichts mit Auf- die- Rübe- geben."

„Aber wenn du uns brauchst, Hermine…"

Sie gluckste. „Ich weiß. Und danke."

Hermine blieb bei Fred und George, bis sie zum Fuchsbau aufbrachen, wo sie wohnte, bis Harry und Draco erwartungsgemäß zurückkehren sollten.

Es war hilfreich, bei ihren Freunden zu sein, während sie die Tage in Angst und Anspannung verbrachte, und sie versuchte, sich auf das Lesen ihrer Heilbücher zu konzentrieren. Es funktionierte normalerweise, doch manchmal in der Nacht träumte sie, dass entweder Harry oder Draco mit neuen Leiden oder Flüchen, von denen sie am selben Tag erst gelesen hatte, vor ihr lagen und sie anflehten, ihnen zu helfen. Nur dass sie es nicht konnte, weil sie das Kapitel noch nicht beendet hatte.

* * *

Vorschau auf das nächste Kapitel:

Der Umschlag trug nicht Harrys Handschrift auf der Außenseite. Sie war viel mehr rund und geschwungen und der Umschlag war mit einem Wachsabdruck eines silbernen Otters versiegelt. Er runzelte die Stirn und öffnete den Brief sorgfältig.

…

Er starrte den Brief an. Er las ihn noch einmal. Und zum zweiten Mal in seinem Erwachsenenleben weinte Draco Malfoy.

* * *

AN: Review bitte!!


	20. Ein Fehler und ein Stück vom Himmel

Hier ist das nächste Kapitel. Boah, war ich schnell, was?^^ Habs ja versprochen!

* * *

**Kapitel 20 – Ein Fehler und ein Stück vom Himmel**

Harry und Draco kehrten heil und pünktlich wieder zurück. Dann gingen sie noch zwei Male vor Weihnachten fort, ein Mal für drei Tage, ein Mal eine Woche lang. Jedes Mal konnte Hermine am Tag vor ihrer erwarteten Rückkehr weder essen noch schlafen. Sie konnte sich während dieser Tage nicht auf ihre Aufgaben konzentrieren und verbrachte die meiste Zeit bei der Arbeit, wo sie sich zwang zu lesen oder Bücher einzuräumen oder _irgendetwas_ zu tun, um sich zu beschäftigen. Sie sah Andrew bei der Arbeit und sie gingen gelegentlich einen Kaffee trinken, doch sie hatte ihm gesagt, dass sie seine Gefühle nicht erwiderte. Er hatte sie gefragt, ob es jemand anderen gab, und sie hatte mit Ja geantwortet, weil es der Wahrheit entsprach. Es gab jemand anderen. Zwei „andere" eigentlich, die ihre Gedanken in jedem wachen Moment plagten.

Wenn sie von ihren Ausflügen zurückkehrten, umarmte Hermine Harry und dann gingen alle drei schlafen. Harry und Draco sahen mit jedem Mal erschöpfter und verhärmter aus und Hermine machte sich ständig Sorgen um sie, selbst wenn sie wieder in der Sicherheit der vier Wände des Hauses waren.

Auf einmal war es fast Ende Dezember.

Drei Tage vor Weihnachten packte Hermine eine Tasche für den Fuchsbau, wo sie die Feiertage verbringen wollte. Sie würde eine ganze Woche dort bleiben und sie freute sich schon unheimlich darauf. Harry würde nur am Heiligabend kommen, um den Anschein zu wahren, dass er hochbeschäftigt war, obwohl er eigentlich länger bleiben könnte.

Sie zog die Tasche zu und ging zum Schrank hinüber, in dem ihre neuen Kleider hingen. Sie hatte nur zwei davon getragen, seit sie eingezogen war, und sie überlegte, eins mitzunehmen. Doch sie würden wissen wollen, wo sie es gekauft hatte, und sie wollte nicht einmal wissen, woher sie stammten. Außerdem konnte sie sie sich mit Sicherheit ohnehin nicht leisten. Sie seufzte und schloss die Schranktür. Sie war bereit zu gehen. Es gab nur noch eine Sache, die sie erledigen wollte, bevor sie aufbrach.

Hermine stellte ihre Tasche am Treppenabsatz ab und ging den Flur hinunter. Sie klopfte an Malfoys Tür, ohne zu realisieren, dass sie den Atem anhielt.

„Ja?"

„Ich bin's, Hermine."

„Komm rein."

Sie öffnete die Tür. Draco war auf seinem Bett ausgestreckt, den Rücken gegen die Wand gelehnt und ein Buch in der Hand. Er legte es hin und sah sie erwartungsvoll an. Sein Gesicht war frei von jeglicher Emotion.

„Äh, ich wollte nur fragen, wie deine Pläne für die Feiertage aussehen."

Er feixte. „Lass mich überlegen. Hier herumsitzen, etwas lesen, etwas fliegen, noch etwas lesen, essen, mich betrinken, und alles wieder von vorn."

Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Komm schon, ehrlich, was hast du vor?"

„Das habe ich dir doch gerade gesagt", erwiderte er.

Hermine starrte ihn einen Augenblick an, sah aber kein Zeichen für sein Nachgeben. Ihre Schultern sanken herab, während sie sagte „Fein" und sich zum Gehen wandte.

„Warte, geh nicht", sagte er leise, fast flüsternd. Sie drehte sich um und schaute ihn nur an, den erwartungsvollen Blick von ihm erwidernd. „Du gehst zu den Weasleys, richtig?"

„Ja."

Eine Minute lang sagte keiner von ihnen ein Wort, sondern sie musterten sich gegenseitig. Es war, als wüssten beide, dass es etwas zu sagen gab, doch keiner wollte es aussprechen. Trotz ihrer Sturheit und ihrem heftigen Verlangen, in allen Kämpfen zu siegen, stumme eingeschlossen, entschied Hermine, dass sie nicht gehen würde, ohne ihm die Frage zu stellen, für die sie an seine Tür geklopft hatte.

„Hast du, ähm, einen Ort, wo du hingehen kannst? Du weißt schon, an Heiligabend?" Sie verlagerte ihr Gewicht vom linken Fuß auf den rechten, dann wieder zurück. Sie knabberte auf ihrer Lippe herum. Jetzt hatte sie es gewagt. „Denn wenn nicht, könnte ich, naja, hier bleiben." Draco hob eine Augenbraue. „Wenn du willst, ich meine, ich – keiner sollte an Weihnachten allein sein." Draco war entgeistert. Sie würde hier bleiben, das Weihnachtsfest mit den Weasleys und die Geschenke und die vergnügte Zeit aufgeben, nur um ihm an einem Tag, der ein wenig besonderer war als sonst, Gesellschaft zu leisten? Das würde er auf keinen Fall zulassen. Außerdem hatte er tatsächlich schon Pläne.

„Ich habe einen Ort, zu dem ich an Weihnachten hingehen kann."

Hermine stieß erleichtert den Atem aus. Sie hätte ihr Wort gehalten, doch es war nicht gerade etwas, worauf sie sehr erpicht war. „Wirklich? Gehst du nach Hause?"

Draco lachte. „Oh nein. Nicht ganz. Lucius würde mich in Stücke reißen. Und meine Mutter würde weinen und sagen, dass sie mich vermisst, und dann nach der traditionellen Weihnachtsflasche greifen, um ihre Erinnerung an mich auszulöschen, sobald ich wieder weg bin. Nein, ich habe nicht wirklich ein Zuhause, an das ich mich wenden kann."

„Wohin gehst du dann? Wenn ich fragen darf."

„Du darfst. Ich werde das Paar besuchen, das du in Neuseeland gesehen hast."

„Oh. Wer sind sie?", fragte sie in der Hoffnung, dass er einfach vergessen würde, dass er sich geweigert hatte, es ihr zu verraten.

Doch natürlich vergaß er es nicht. „Na, na, du weißt, dass ich nicht vorhabe, es dir in den nächsten 20 Jahren zu verraten."

Sie seufzte. „Kannst es einem Mädchen nicht übel nehmen, dass sie es probiert, oder? Äh, tja, dann Frohe Weihnachten."

„Dir auch, Granger."

Hermine winkte ihm kurz zu und schloss die Tür. Draco lauschte, wie sie die Treppe hinunter und aus der Tür ging, wo sie mit dem charakteristischem Pop- Geräusch disapparierte. Er lauschte noch lange, nachdem sie gegangen war, nicht sicher, was er zu hören erwartete. Er hasste es immer, wenn sie woanders hinging. Das Haus verlor sein Licht und es war beinahe so deprimierend, wie zu der Zeit, da sie und Harry noch nicht eingezogen waren. Doch zumindest wusste er, dass sie zurückkommen würde, und das machte es ein wenig erträglicher.

*

Heiligabend war perfekt nach Hermines Meinung. Es schneite im Fuchsbau und alle Weasleys, sie und Harry veranstalteten eine gigantische Schneeballschlacht, bevor sie Geschenke auspackten. Harry und sie erzählten ihnen ein wenig über traditionelle Muggle- Kriege und Fred und George bestanden darauf, dass sie einen Muggle- Krieg nachmimten. Sie stellten Regeln und Grenzmarkierungen auf und teilten sie in Teams ein. Der Kampf dauerte den ganzen Morgen an, ohne dass ein Team gewinnen konnte.

Der Krieg wurde für das Mittagessen aufgegeben und anschließend nahm jeder seine Geschenke ins Wohnzimmer hinunter, wo sie sie gemeinsam auspackten. Hermines Geschenke waren alle vorhersehbar – Naschereien, ein Pullover, Bücher, Stifte, schönes Pergament. Schließlich blieb nur noch ein Geschenk übrig, doch sie hatte bereits von allen im Zimmer etwas geöffnet. Sie runzelte die Stirn, während sie einen schmalen Umschlag in die Hand nahm und sich wunderte, von wem er stammte. Nur ihr Name stand auf dem Umschlag in geschwungenen Buchstaben.

Hermine drehte den Umschlag um, um die Rückseite zu untersuchen. Ein roter Wachsabdruck mit einem Tukan versiegelte den Umschlag. Sie lächelte beim Anblick des Vogels und verspürte eine überwältigende Neugier herauszufinden, was Malfoy ihr geschickt hatte. Als sie das Siegel zerbrach, fiel ein kleines Stück Pergament in ihre Hände. In derselben Schrift stand geschrieben: „Fünfzehn Jahre, drei Kirschen." Da war keine Unterschrift, doch es war auch keine nötig. Ein Lächeln erleuchtete ihr Gesicht und sie genoss die Verbundenheit, die sie mit ihrem ehemals ärgsten Feind teilte. Sie fing Harrys Blick auf und er zwinkerte ihr zu.

*

Auf einer tropischen Insel irgendwo im Pazifik erwachte Draco zu einem Weihnachtstag, der sich sehr von Hermines unterschied. Die Sonne schien, eine leichte Brise wehte und Steve und Jane Granger saßen in Strandkörben draußen und schlürften Limonade. Bevor er sich zu ihnen gesellte, öffnete er den kleinen Stapel Geschenke am Fuß seines Bettes.

Harrys Geschenk war ein Gag – ein Miniaturbesen, der mit blitzenden Lichtern herumflog, während eine Stimme kreischte: „England vor, noch ein Tor!" Draco lachte und ließ das Ding in seinem Zimmer herumsausen. Steve und Jane schenkten ihm eine Bücherreihe von einem berühmten Zauberer namens Rick Steves, die vom magischen Reisen durch Europa handelte.

Er erwartete keine weiteren Geschenke, obwohl er ein leichtes, merkwürdiges Ziehen im Bereich seines Herzens spürte, dass er kein Geschenk mehr zu öffnen hatte. Er seufzte und akzeptierte endlich die Tatsache, dass sich kein weiteres Geschenk vor ihm materialisieren würde. Er stellte die Bücher auf ein Regal und den schrecklichen Miniatur-Besen auf den Nachttisch. Er machte gerade Anstalten, sich zu seinen Freunden zu gesellen, als eine schneeweiße Eule in sein Zimmer flog.

Draco lächelte. „Hallo, Hedwig. Was machst du denn hier?", sagte er. Er tätschelte die Eule und löste einen dicken Brief von ihrem Bein. Draco gab Hedwig ein Leckerli, bedankte sich und schickte sie zu Harry zurück.

Der Umschlag trug nicht Harrys Handschrift auf der Außenseite. Sie war viel mehr rund und geschwungen und der Umschlag war mit einem Wachsabdruck eines silbernen Otters versiegelt. Er runzelte die Stirn und öffnete den Brief sorgfältig.

_Lieber Draco,_

_es ist ein paar Tage vor Heiligabend. Ich sitze in Ginnys Zimmer und denke, was für eine wundervolle Zeit ich hier erlebe. Ich habe an dich gedacht und mich gefragt, ob du die Tage auch genießt. Dann wandte ich mich der Liste von Geschenken zu, die ich für alle gekauft habe, nur um sie ein letztes Mal zu überprüfen, und ich realisierte, dass ich dich nicht auf die Liste geschrieben und deshalb nichts für dich besorgt hatte._

_Aber andererseits: Was besorgt man dem Mann, der alles hat oder zumindest ohne Schwierigkeiten alles beschaffen kann, das er will? Etwas wirklich Schönes kann ich mir nicht leisten, vor allem bei meinem jetzigen Gehalt (das, wie du weißt, so gut wie nichts ist). Und alles darunter wäre etwas, das du nicht wirklich brauchst, wie zum Beispiel der fliegende Besen, den Harry dir gekauft hat. Ehrlich, was sollst du damit anfangen?_

_Ich habe überlegt und überlegt und dann ist es mir eingefallen. Etwas, das ich dir die ganze Zeit über versucht habe zu geben, seit du dich als etwas anderes als ein bösartiges Monster erwiesen hast, selbst bevor du wieder in unser Leben getreten bist. Erst vor kurzem war ich in der Lage, darüber nachzudenken. Aber als ich heute Morgen aufgewacht bin, habe ich anders empfunden. Ich kann dir nicht sagen, wie oder warum, aber ich habe mich anders gefühlt. Und es ist mir gerade erst aufgegangen, was es war. Ich habe es gespürt, durch meinen ganzen Körper. Als wäre es ein Teil meines Blutes. Ich weiß nicht, was so besonders an Heute ist, aber heute ist der Tag._

_Aber zuerst will ich dir davon erzählen. Du hast mir vor Monaten gesagt, dass ich nicht hassen sollte, dass es schreckliche Dinge mit Menschen anstellt. Du hast vollkommen Recht. Ich habe es aus erster Hand erlebt, nachdem du meine Eltern getötet hast. Ich habe dich mit meiner ganzen Seele gehasst. Ich lag nachts wach und habe mir verschiedene Wege ausgedacht, mit denen ich dich umbringen konnte, langsam und schmerzhaft. Es wurde zu einer Art Besessenheit. Im Ministerium habe ich darum gebeten, deinen Fall zu übernehmen, und mir viele Male Krankheiten geholt, weil ich jeden wachen Augenblick, jegliche Energie darauf verwandt habe, dich zu finden. Und ich war ziemlich sicher, dass ich dich nicht dem Ministerium übergeben würde, wenn ich dich gefunden habe._

_Harry und Ron haben sich ernsthafte Sorgen um mich gemacht. Ich wurde kränklich dünn, aber es war mir egal. Ich wollte nicht essen, ich wollte nicht auf mich Acht geben. Alles, woran ich gedacht hatte, war auch dich fixiert, darauf, dich so zu zerstören, wie du mich zerstört hast. Monate vergingen ohne ein einziges Wort von dir und es trieb mich fast in den Wahnsinn. Harry hat sogar vorgeschlagen, dass ich mit jemandem darüber reden sollte, aber ich war nicht mehr bei Verstand und habe ihm natürlich eine Abfuhr erteilt. Ich musste nicht mit jemandem _sprechen_, ich musste jemanden _töten_. Dich._

_Ende November letzten Jahres habe ich mir den perfekten Plan einfallen lassen. Ich habe dafür gelebt. Jeden Tag bin ich aufgewacht und habe mir dein Gesicht ausgemalt, wenn ich dich endlich gefunden und meinen Zauberstab auf die Stelle gerichtet habe, wo dein Herz sitzen sollte, und dein Leben nehme. Ich glaube wirklich, dass ich es tatsächlich getan hätte. Es jagt mir immer noch Angst ein, daran zu denken, wie nah dran ich gewesen war, etwas zu begehen, das niemals hätte zurückgenommen, niemals hätte rückgängig gemacht werden können. Jetzt kann ich klar darüber nachdenken und ich bin sicher, dass du mich noch mehr heimgesucht hättest, wenn ich dich getötet hätte, als du es ohnehin schon getan hast. Ich hätte wahrscheinlich in St. Mungos geendet._

_Zurück zu meinem Plan. Ich bin einen Tag vor Heiligabend zu deinem Haus gegangen. Natürlich wusste ich, wo dein Haus stand. Du warst meine Besessenheit. Der Gedanke daran, dich umzubringen, war mein Sauerstoff. Ich nahm einen Tarnumhang und Lebensmittel für ein paar Tage mit. Ich saß vor deinem Haus und wartete darauf, dass du nach Hause kommst. Sicherlich würdest du zu Weihnachten nach Hause kommen. Ich hatte viele Bücher dabei, um mich bis zu deiner Ankunft zu beschäftigen._

_Aber du bist an Heiligabend nicht nach Hause gekommen. Du bist nicht an den Weihnachtstagen nach Hause gekommen. Ich habe deine Eltern am Vormittag in Eile aus dem Haus gehen und kurz vor dem Abendessen zurückkehren sehen. Aber du bist nie erschienen. Selbst wenn du mit dem Flohnetzwerk gekommen wärst, glaubte ich, dass ich dich trotzdem gesehen hätte. Irgendwie. Obwohl, zugegeben, Vernunft nicht gerade den höchsten Platz auf meiner Prioritätenliste einnahm. Ich blieb über Nacht. Auch am nächsten Tag bist du nicht aufgetaucht._

_Mir krampfte sich das Herz zusammen, als ich realisierte, dass du überhaupt nicht mehr kommen würdest. Ich habe mein kleines Camp zusammengepackt und bin zum Fuchsbau gegangen, vollkommen besiegt. Harry und Ron waren für mich da, als ich weinte und weinte. Ich weinte so stark, dass ich nicht glaubte, jemals aufhören zu können. Ich erzählte ihnen, wo ich gewesen war, und warum, weil sie es natürlich nicht wussten, und sie waren krank vor Sorge. Sie waren schockiert, vor allem davon, wie viel Gedanken ich mir über meinen Plan gemacht hatte, doch gleichzeitig weiß ich, dass ein Teil von ihnen es verstanden hatte._

_In jener Nacht ließ ich ab von meinem Hass. Ich weinte stundenlang und ließ all meine Wut über den Tod meiner Eltern frei. Harry, Ron und Ginny wechselten sich damit ab, bei mir zu sitzen, meine Hand zu halten und mir ruhig zu versichern, dass ich wieder in Ordnung kommen würde, dass ich stark wäre. Ich weinte wegen meiner Eltern und ich weinte um das, was ich geworden war. Ich hatte den grausamen Mord an einen anderen Menschen geplant. Es jagte mir Angst ein. Ich wollte nicht mehr diese Person sein._

_Es dauerte eine Weile, ein paar Monate, bis ich spürte, wie die Last sich langsam von meinem Herzen hob. Doch sie hob sich endlich und ich fühlte mich frei von dem Gefängnis, das ich für mich selbst erschaffen hatte. Denn du hattest Recht: Mein Hass auf dich hat mich von Innen her aufgefressen. Er hat mich leer hinterlassen und hätte mich wahrscheinlich noch umgebracht, ob ich dich nun getötet hätte oder nicht._

_Ich hatte zwei Monate zerbrechlichen Friedens und dann bist du wieder in mein Leben getreten. Ich hatte Angst, dass ich wieder anfangen könnte, dich zu hassen, und dich wieder töten wollte, doch ich tat es nicht. Ich empfand nicht wirklich etwas. Ich war betäubt und ich war dankbar, dass ich nicht wieder zu der Person wurde, die ich gewesen war._

_Ich hasste dich also nicht länger. Aber ich konnte dich immer noch nicht ausstehen. Du hast meine Eltern getötet und das würde sich nie ändern. Es war schwer am Anfang, mit dir zu leben. Manchmal vergaß ich, dass ich dich nicht hasste, und manchmal vergaß ich, dass ich es jemals getan hatte. Ein Teil von mir konnte in dir nicht den großen, bösen Todesser sehen. Ich sah dich als zwölfjährigen Jungen, der mir Ausdrücke an den Kopf geworfen und mit seinem Besen vor den älteren Jungen angegeben hat. Ein Junge, der nicht wirklich wusste, was das Leben war._

_Dann begann ich zu sehen, dass du nicht mehr dieser Junge warst, und es war wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Ich wollte es nicht akzeptieren, weil ich dich nicht anders kannte. Ich habe dir einmal erzählt, dass ich dich abgestempelt habe, aber seitdem habe ich gelernt, was du mir damals gesagt hast – dass ich nichts über dich weiß. Und dann habe ich realisiert, dass du einen Neuanfang verdient hast. Ich hasste dich nicht und ich brauchte etwas von dir, bevor es zu Ende geht – ich muss dir sagen, was ich jetzt sagen werde. Vielleicht um unser beider willen. Vielleicht tut es dir wirklich leid, dass du sie getötet hast, ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe nichts erwidert in jener Nacht, in der du dich entschuldigt hast._

_Nur weil ich das jetzt tue, heißt nicht, dass ich billige, was du getan hast. Ich tue es offensichtlich nicht und werde es nie tun. Es bedeutet auch nicht, dass ich das von dir akzeptiere. Aber ich habe in diesen Monaten, die ich in deiner Gegenwart verbracht habe, entdeckt, dass du so viel mehr sein kannst als was du von dir selbst erwartest. Und ich glaube, ich weiß, dass so etwas nie wieder geschehen wird, richtig? Wenn es dir aufrichtig leid tut, was du getan hast, dann könntest du es nicht wieder tun. Vielleicht ist das der Grund, warum du aufgehört hast._

_Und ich sage nicht, dass ich diese besondere Fähigkeit habe, dir das perfekte Geschenk zu geben. Das ist das einzige, das ich dir geben kann. Ich werde sie immer vermissen und ich werde sie niemals vergessen. Aber ich kann dir dafür verzeihen, dass du sie mir genommen hast. Ich werde niemals verstehen, warum du es getan hast, und ich glaube nicht, dass ich es möchte. Vielleicht kannst du es mir in zwanzig Jahren erzählen und vielleicht werde ich dann zuhören können. Obwohl ich nicht gerade darauf brenne._

_Aber mit allem, das ich gesagt habe, verzeihe ich dir. Um unser beider willen._

_Frohe Weihnachten_

_Hermine_

Er starrte den Brief an. Er las ihn noch einmal. Und zum zweiten Mal in seinem Erwachsenenleben, weinte Draco Malfoy.

*

Nach zehn Minuten, als er sich gerade wieder sammelte, erklang ein leises Klopfen an der Tür.

„Herein", sagte er und wischte sich über die Augen.

Jane Granger trat in sein Zimmer, eins der beiden Räume in dem kleinen Bungalow, den er zusammen mit Jane und ihrem Mann Steve errichtet hatte. Es waren Fenster überall, ohne Glas. Nur Planen hielten den Regen ab. Es gab zwei Badezimmer, eine Küche, eine Wohnstube und eine große Veranda. Es war nicht viel, aber es gehörte ihm. Das war alles, was er brauchte.

Hinter dem Haus waren eine Terrasse und ein großer Garten. Draco hatte den Boden so verzaubert, dass er zu Erde geworden war, da im Sand nichts wuchs. Die Grangers bauten alle Arten von Gemüse an, außerdem hatten sie sogar ein paar Obstbäume angepflanzt – Apfel, Orange und Kirsch. Der Frühling war es, wann Draco sie am liebsten besuchte. Der Garten verströmte dann einen süßen Duft und alle Blumen standen in voller Blüte.

Es gab Bäume, die dem Garten Schatten spendeten und die ständige Sonne abhielten. Und es gab sogar zwei Palmen, die nah genug aneinander standen, um eine Hängematte dazwischen zu hängen.

„Draco?", sagte Jane. „Bist du auf?"

Er wandte sich zu ihr um. Er saß auf dem Bett an derselben Stelle, wo er Hermines Brief gelesen hatte. Sie sah Spuren von Tränen auf seinem Gesicht.

Jane setzte sich neben ihn und zog ihn in eine mütterliche Umarmung. „Na, na." Draco begann wieder, stille Tränen zu vergießen. „Was ist denn los?", erkundigte sie sich.

Er schniefte und schämte sich nicht, vor dieser Frau zu weinen. Auch das erste Mal, da er geweint hatte, war sie dagewesen. „Deine Tochter", begann er mit bebender Stimme, „hat mir gerade dafür verziehen, dass ich euch getötet habe." Mrs. Granger drückte Draco noch fester an sich. „Sie ist einfach – unglaublich."

Er sah ihr Lächeln nicht. „Wir hängen selbst sehr an ihr", sagte sie.

„Ich – es gibt nichts, das ich dazu auch nur sagen kann." Draco reichte Hermines Mutter den Brief und sie las ihn, während Tränen in ihre Augen stiegen.

Als sie fertig war, gab sie ihn Draco zurück. „Mein armes, kleines Mädchen", flüsterte sie.

„Es ist nicht fair. Sie sollte hier bei euch sein, nicht ich."

„Draco, sag mir die Wahrheit. Wie geht es ihr?", fragte Jane. Sie reichte Draco ein Taschentuch.

Er wischte sich die Augen. „Sie scheint in Ordnung, schätze ich. Gut, im Anbetracht dessen, was alles passiert ist. Harry macht sich Sorgen, dass sie so in alles eingetaucht ist, das vor sich geht, dass sie sich nicht gestattet, Spaß zu haben oder die guten Dinge im Leben zu erfahren."

„Wie zum Beispiel?"

„Naja… er hat eine Menge über…" Draco sah zum Fenster, „Liebe gesprochen."

„Aha", machte Jane und zog Dracos Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich. Sie hob eine Augenbraue.

Hastig fügte Draco hinzu: „Was lächerlich ist, wenn du mich fragst. Ich finde, sie hat Recht damit, dass man sich nicht auf so etwas einlassen sollte, während so viel los ist."

„Aber Draco, sich um jemanden zu sorgen ist, was das Leben lebenswert macht. Hermine sorgt sich um Harry, was ihr hilft, die harten Dinge durchzustehen, die sie für ihn und für den Krieg tut. Von dem, was du gesagt hast, scheint sie sich auch sehr um dich zu sorgen."

Er verzog das Gesicht. „Das ist es ja gerade. Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich das will. Du und ich, wir wissen beide, dass der Ausgang dieses Unternehmens ziemlich… negativ für mich sein könnte."

„Deshalb schiebst du sie fort und hältst sie von dir, weil du nicht willst, dass sie verletzt wird."

„Richtig."

„Weil… du dich um sie sorgst."

Er seufzte und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durchs Haar. „Ja, ich sorge mich um sie. Weißt du noch, wie viele Sorgen du dir um sie gemacht hast, als all das passiert ist?" Jane nickte. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck zeigte nur allzu deutlich, wie gut sie sich daran erinnern konnte. „Du warst fast krank vor Sorge, vor allem als ich dir beschrieben habe, wie sie bei eurer Beerdigung ausgesehen hat. Es ist jetzt besser geworden für dich nach all dieser Zeit und nachdem du von mir gehört hast, wie sie vorankommt.

Tja, ich mache mir immer noch Sorgen um sie, genauso stark. Wenn sie zehn Minuten zu spät von der Arbeit kommt, male ich mir aus, was ihr alles zugestoßen sein könnte. Manchmal ist es so viel, dass ich mich körperlich krank fühle. Und es ist nicht nur mein Versprechen euch gegenüber. Ich bin nicht ganz sicher, was es ist. Alles, was ich weiß, ist, dass sie mich zur Weißglut bringen kann, wenn sie will."

Jane lachte leise. „Ich weiß genau, was du meinst. Aber sie ist eine erwachsene Frau, Draco. Sie kann auf sich selbst aufpassen und selbst wenn nicht, muss sie auch Fehler machen dürfen."

„Nicht, wenn diese Fehler sie das Leben kosten könnten", entgegnete er vehement.

„Draco", sagte sie ruhig. „Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass, wenn sie sich um dich sorgt, es sie nicht das Leben kosten wird. Wir vertrauen darauf, dass du sie vor jeglicher echten Gefahr abschirmst."

Er wand sich unbehaglich. „Ich tue mein Bestes, aber sie ist nicht immer kooperativ." Er hielt inne und dachte nach. „Obwohl ich glaube, dass sie anfängt zu verstehen, wie ernst das alles ist." Er bewegte sich wieder. „Und Hermines Leben ist nicht in Gefahr _vor_ mir, aber wenn mir etwas zustoßen sollte – "

„Sie würde darüber hinwegkommen", fuhr Jane nüchtern dazwischen. „Du weichst aus, indem du über entfernte Möglichkeiten sprichst. Die Frage wird dann: Was ist, wenn dir _nichts_ zustößt?"

„Du _weißt_, wie ich darüber denke. Ich – ich bin nicht bereit für so etwas und selbst wenn ich es wäre, du bist ihre Mutter! Und du kennst mich, wahrscheinlich besser als jeder andere. Deshalb verstehe ich nicht, worüber wir hier überhaupt reden. Du solltest mich nicht auf diese Weise ermutigen." Er hatte Dampf abgelassen und seine Schultern sackten herab. „Willst du nicht jemand Besseren für sie?"

„Jemand Besseren", sagte Jane nachdenklich. „Was für ein interessantes Wort. Besser in welcher Hinsicht? Wer sorgt sich mehr um sie als du? Wer sonst würde alles tun, um sie zu beschützen? Wer sonst, Draco?"

„Ihre Freunde sorgen sich um sie."

„Nicht so wie du."

„Aber ich bin nichts!", rief er. „Ich bin – nicht einmal im Ansatz gut genug. Ich will diese Mission zu Ende bringen und mit dem Leben weitermachen, das mir noch übrig bleibt. Und ich will, dass sie dasselbe tut."

Sehr leise sagte Jane: „Was ist, wenn sie dich in ihrem Leben haben will? Was dann?"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie ist zu klug dafür, Jane."

„Was _wenn_, Draco? Was wirst _du_ tun?"

Er schaute sie an und sah, dass sie die Frage nicht einfach in den Raum stelle. Sie wollte eine Antwort.

Er seufzte. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ehrlich nicht. Ich – ich will nicht einmal darüber nachdenken. Es ist im Augenblick zu viel für mich und ich habe Wichtigeres, auf das ich mich konzentrieren muss."

„Wichtigeres?"

Draco gluckste. „Du klingst wie Harry."

„Und was antwortest du Harry?"

„Dass ich nicht gut genug bin."

„Also kann ich mit ruhigem Gewissen sagen, dass es um mehr geht als nur darum, Hermine vor dem Krieg zu beschützen."

„Das ist genau, was ich versuche zu sagen!", rief er entnervt. „Ich will ihr nicht zu nahe kommen."

„Das hast du schon gesagt, aber ist es um ihretwillen oder um deinetwillen?"

Er wand sich unbehaglich und wich Janes Blick aus, als er sagte: „Um ihretwillen."

„Falsch", entgegnete sie schlicht. „Du willst ihr nicht nahe kommen, weil du dann gezwungen wärst, etwas dafür zu unternehmen."

„Und ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich nicht weiß, was ich tun würde."

„Hermine mag etwas Besonderes für dich zu empfinden oder auch nicht, ich habe keine Ahnung. Aber du empfindest etwas für sie. Warum solltest du nicht die Chance haben, mit ihr glücklich zu werden?"

Er schüttelte empört den Kopf. „Das wird nie passieren."

„Warum nicht?"

„Ich mag… etwas für sie empfinden, aber ich habe mich sehr gut unter Kontrolle. Selbst wenn ich der Überzeugung wäre, dass sie die einzige Hexe auf der ganzen Welt ist, die mich jemals glücklich machen könnte, würde ich sie nicht solch einem Schicksal ausliefern. Ich würde ihr nicht einmal ansatzweise zeigen, was ich empfinde. Sie verdient etwas Besseres."

„Was ist, wenn sie dich will?"

Draco wandte den Blick ab. „Das ist sinnlose, vage Spekulation. Ich erfülle mein Versprechen euch gegenüber. Ich habe keine Hoffnung für mich selbst."

„Ich verstehe, wie du fühlst, aber du _weißt_, dass es das Beste ist. Es wird eine Zeit kommen, wenn du ihr die Wahrheit sagen können wirst und ich meine die gesamte Wahrheit."

„Ich hoffe es", erwiderte er.

Ein wissendes Lächeln überquerte ihr Gesicht, während sie seinen Arm tätschelte. „Komm schon, Liebes. Genug von dieser Unterhaltung. Lass uns frühstücken, ja? Steve hat Pancakes und Würstchen gemacht und ich habe gerade frischen Orangensaft gepresst."

Er lächelte. „Klingt köstlich."

Jane seufzte, wohl wissend, dass es zwecklos war, mit Draco über Hermine reden zu wollen. Sie konnte erkennen, dass ihre Tochter Draco viel mehr als Herzen lag als er durchscheinen ließ, wahrscheinlich mehr als er sich selbst eingestehen wollte. Doch sie war zuversichtlich, dass die Zeit und Hermine gemeinsam an ihm arbeiten würden.

*

„Hast du alles bekommen, was du dir zu Weihnachten gewünscht hast, Hermine?", erkundigte Ginny sich.

Die beiden Mädchen saßen mit Harry und Ron auf der Vorderveranda der Weasleys, wo sie auf zwei großen Schaukeln heißen Kürbissaft schlürften. Harry und Ron blickten sie an.

„Ja, habe ich, oder zumindest fast alles. Du?"

Ginny warf Harry vorsichtig einen Blick zu. Dann sah sie zu Ron und nickte.

„Ron? Es war zu schade, dass Luna nicht zu uns kommen konnte."

Er zuckte die Achseln. „Sie hatte schon andere Pläne. Sie ist wieder mit ihrem Vater zu einem Ausflug aufgebrochen. Irgendwie um ein seltenes Irgendwas zu finden. Ihr kennt sie ja."

„Ja, das tun wir", sagte Ginny lachend.

„Was ist mit dir, Kumpel?", fragte Ron Harry.

„Ich bin hier. Was könnte ich mir sonst noch wünschen?"

„Ron?", fragte Ginny.

„Außer Luna, ja. Wenn dieser Krieg nur endlich aufhören würde", sagte er und nahm einen Schluck.

„Er hört auf", sagte Hermine. „Langsam neigt er sich dem Ende zu, wann auch immer es sein wird."

„Es ist schwer, an Weihnachten zu denken, wenn so viel vor sich geht", sagte Ginny und schlenkerte mit den Beinen.

Hermine begegnete Rons Blick und er entgegnete: „Ginny, denk daran, was ich immer sage."

Sie sah zu ihm hoch und feixte. „Und das wäre?"

„Wir sollten nicht aufhören zu leben, nur weil Krieg herrscht."

„Denn wenn doch, haben sie schon gewonnen", sagte Hermine lächelnd. „Ich muss sagen, Ronald, dass ich dir da ganz zustimme."

Sowohl er als auch Harry hoben die Augenbrauen. „Ach ja?", sagte Harry.

„Ja. Ron hat es vor einer Weile zu mir gesagt, neben einer ganzen Liste von anderen Sachen. Ich habe ihm damals nicht zugestimmt, zumindest nicht vollkommen. Aber jetzt, glaube ich, tue ich es."

„Gut, Hermine. Ron hat völlig Recht, aus irgendeinem merkwürdigen Grund", sagte Ginny. Sie legte einen Arm um Hermine und drückte sie an sich. Dann sah sie Ron an. „Seit wann bist du so klug?"

Er grinste Hermine an. „Sie färbt manchmal auf mich ab."

Harry war der letzte, der seinen Kürbissaft austrank. Er stellte das Glas auf die Veranda. „Tja, ich denke, es ist Zeit für mich zu gehen."

Hermine spürte, wie Ginny sich versteifte, und sagte zu Gunsten ihrer Freundin: „Muss das sein, Harry?"

Er schaute sie an, dann Ginny. „Ja. Es ist spät und naja, ich sollte gehen."

Hermine stand auf und umarmte Harry. „Es ist zu schade, dass du dich vorhin nicht gut genug dafür gefühlt hast, Bohnball mit uns zu spielen."

„Ja", sagte er. „Es klang, als hättet ihr großen Spaß gehabt."

„Hatten wir auch", bestätigte Ron. Er stand auch auf. „Harry", begann er, doch Hermine sah, dass er nicht weitersprechen konnte. Sie umarmten sich ebenfalls und Hermine gesellte sich zu ihnen, nur ein bisschen weinend. Ginny ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf und Hermine zog sie ebenfalls in eine Umarmung.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit wich Hermine zurück.

„Ron, ich brauche deine Hilfe bei etwas", sagte sie. Sie schniefte und wischte sich die Augen. „Drinnen."

„Okay."

„Tschau, Harry", sagte Hermine und nach einer letzten hastigen Umarmung ging sie mit Ron ins Haus.

*

Sobald er sicher war, dass keiner sie sehen würde, zog Harry Ginny fest in die Arme.

„Du fehlst mir jeden Tag", flüsterte er, nachdem er sie wieder losgelassen hatte. Er wischte ihr über die tränenbenetzten Wangen.

Sie nickte. „Du mir auch, Harry. Geht es dir gut? Bist du in Sicherheit? Was geht vor sich?"

„Mir geht's gut und ich bin in Sicherheit. Dich zu sehen ist… das beste Weihnachtsgeschenk, das ich mir hätte wünschen können."

„Ich weiß", sagte sie leise.

„Ich verspreche dir, dass ich vorsichtig sein werde. Ich habe die volle Absicht, zu dir nach Hause zu kommen, wenn alles vorüber ist."

„Kannst du mir etwas davon erzählen, was du tust? Irgendetwas?"

Er lächelte. „Ich kann dir sagen, dass es eine gute Sache ist. Und es funktioniert."

Ginny lächelte und schlang ihre Arme um Harrys Hals. „Nun, dann wird das wohl reichen müssen, was?"

Er küsste sie sanft. „Für den Augenblick, Liebling", sagte er und küsste sie ein paar Minuten lang leidenschaftlich. Als sie aus Luftmangel auseinanderbrachen, grinsten beide. „Ich hatte eine tolle Zeit mit dir heute."

„Mmm, ich auch. Wann werde ich dich wieder sehen?"

Er zuckte die Achseln und löste sich aus ihren Armen. „Wer weiß?" Er hob seinen Umhang auf und warf ihn sich über die Schultern. „Sobald ich kann."

„Okay. Hast du dich von meinen Eltern verabschiedet?"

„Ja, vorhin. Ich liebe dich, Ginny Potter." Sie lächelte, doch er konnte sehen, dass sie wieder den Tränen nahe war. „Sei stark, Gin. Für mich." Sie nickte und umarmte ihn noch ein Mal.

„Bis bald, Harry", sagte sie.

Er nickte und trat von der Veranda. Und dann, mit einem letzten Blick zu seiner Frau, disapparierte er.

Vorschau auf das nächste Kapitel:

Er beobachtete sie für ein paar Minuten beim Schlafen. Das hatte er noch nie zuvor getan und er spürte beinahe Gewissensbisse, dass er es jetzt tat. Doch Spuren ihres Lächelns waren zurückgeblieben und sie wirkte auf ihn – wunderschön. Sein Herz krampfte sich zusammen und als ihm dieser Gedanke kam, verließ er hastig die Veranda.

In seiner Welt von Schwarz und Grau war sie das Licht. Sie verlieh den merkwürdigsten Dingen in seinem Leben Farbe. Und sie hatte absolut keine Ahnung davon. Ihre Eltern hatten Recht behalten – sich um jemanden zu sorgen, machte das Leben lebenswert.

* * *

AN: Also ich finde, dafür dass ich mich sooo beeilt hab, verdiene ich ein paar Reviews!! Was meint ihr?^^


	21. Splitter eines Charakters

**Kapitel 21 – Splitter eines Charakters**

Draco stand vor seinem Haus. Er war nervös und fühlte sich lächerlich dafür. Wenn er das Haus betrat, wusste er, würde er Hermine das erste Mal begegnen, seit er ihren Brief gelesen hatte.

Er war nicht sicher, was er als nächstes zu geschehen hoffte. Wollte er, dass alles so blieb wie vorher? Oder dass es anders wurde? Und falls letzteres, _wie_ anders? Er wusste um seine eigene Gefahr und wie leicht er gefangen werden könnte. Er wollte keine Veränderung trotz der Tatsache, dass ein Teil von ihm es tat. Sein Geist sträubte sich und dabei würde es bleiben. Sein Geist war weitaus stärker als sein erbärmliches Herz.

Dennoch – was sollte er zu ihr sagen? Sollte er den Brief erwähnen? Versuchen, ihr zu danken, in Worten oder anders? Sollte er es ignorieren und darauf warten, dass sie ihren neuen Kurs bestimmte?

Er schüttelte den Kopf und bevor er weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, öffnete er die Tür. Als er hineintrat, vernahm er den Duft von Essen und er hörte Harry und Hermine in der Küche lachen.

Draco lächelte in sich hinein, schickte seine Tasche in sein Zimmer und trat in die Küche. Hermine sah auf, als sie eine Bewegung wahrnahm, und grinste ihm entgegen. Ein weiterer Moment, der nur für ihn bestimmt war. Es löste sämtliche Alarmglocken in seinem Kopf aus.

„Schau mal einer an, wer da endlich auftaucht", sagte sie strahlend.

Harry drehte sich zu ihm um. „Hey, Malfoy, ich habe dich schon vor Tagen erwartet."

Draco gesellte sich zu ihnen an den Tisch. „Ich weiß. Ich hatte einfach zu viel Spaß, um hierher zurückzukommen."

„Und was ist mit deiner Haut?", sagte Harry grinsend.

Draco runzelte die Stirn und sah auf seine Arme hinunter. „Was meinst du?"

„Die ganze – Farbe."

Hermine kicherte. Draco verdrehte die Augen.

„Ich wette, die Damen wollten dich nicht in Ruhe lassen", scherzte Harry. Er genoss die Gelegenheit, den scheinbar unantastbaren Mann zu necken, denn er wusste, wo Draco in den Ferien gewesen war.

Hermines Herz setzte einen Schlag aus und sie spürte einen milden Stich von Eifersucht.

„Es wird auch Zeit, dass du etwas Farbe bekommst – du hast wirklich schon ungesund ausgesehen", fuhr Harry fort.

Draco knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Wie auch immer, Potter, es wird nicht lange anhalten. Das tut es nie. In ein paar Tagen werde ich wieder aussehen wie immer."

„Schade", sagte Harry. „Du bist sonst so blass, dass du fast blau wirkst."

„Gar nicht", erwiderte Draco, halb lächelnd. Er knuffte Harry gegen den Arm, aber nicht zu zart, so dass es brannte.

„Wie waren deine Weihnachten?", erkundigte Hermine sich.

„Wunderbar", sagte er, als wäre er überrascht. Er konnte sich bei der Erinnerung daran ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen, doch es tat ihm immer noch etwas weh, dass _sie_ an seiner Stelle hätte da sein sollen. „Und bei euch?"

„Perfekt", sagte sie, „außer dass Harry nicht genug da war." Hermine lächelte Draco weiter an, was die Intensität der Alarmglocken in seinem Kopf noch weiter erhöhte. _Sie geht zu vertraut mit mir um_, realisierte er. Das war nicht gut. Abwehrmechanismen setzten ein und er spürte, wie er im Geiste in den sicheren Bereich zurückwich, in dem er hier und sie drüben war und ein weiter Spalt zwischen ihnen klaffte.

Draco hatte das Gefühl, die Wände würden sich um ihn herumschließen, und stand auf. „Potter, wir brechen morgen auf."

Hermines Lächeln verblasste. „So bald schon?", fragte sie leise.

„Ich weiß", sagte Harry, „aber ich war mir nicht sicher, da du noch nicht zurückgekommen bist."

„Tja, hier bin ich. Bist du bereit? Ist alles bereit?"

„Natürlich."

„Okay. Dann sehen wir uns morgen." Draco ging in Richtung seines Zimmers und gönnte Hermine nur einen flüchtigen Blick.

Er lag im Bett, starrte an die Decke und dachte über Hermine nach. Es würde so einfach sein, sich in sie zu verlieben. Er war schon so weit gekommen, dass er sie überaus respektierte, und er stellte fest, dass es ihm aufrichtige Freude bereitete, in ihrer Nähe zu sein. Ihre scharfsinnige und freundliche Art waren beruhigend und süchtig machend. Doch sie kannte ihn immer noch nicht und er war sich sicher, dass sie, sobald sie es tat, ihn hassen würde. Wieder. Oder nicht? Er kannte sich nicht einmal selbst, so realisierte er. Vor zwei Jahren hatte sein Leben sich verändert, obwohl nur zwei andere Menschen es wussten.

Jane hatte ihm einst gesagt, dass Persönlichkeit sei, wer man war, wenn keiner zusah. Irgendein schlauer Muggle hatte es wohl so formuliert. Wer war er also? Was für eine Person war er, wenn keiner zusah? Er dachte an seine Kindheit zurück. Als kleiner Junge war er ein Störenfried gewesen, ein Lügner, ein Petzer und ein Schwindler, neben vielen anderen Dingen. Nach der Nacht, da Hermines Eltern getötet werden sollten, verbrachte er die gesamte Zeit, in der er allein war, damit, auf Hermine aufzupassen, sicherzustellen, dass sie in Sicherheit war, jeden einzelnen Tag. Wenn keiner ihm zusah, beobachtete er sie. Machte das ihn zu einer guten Person? Er wusste, dass dem nicht so war. Er wusste, dass er niemals eine wahrhaft _gute _Person sein würde. Doch es war ein Zeugnis seines Fortschritts, dass er überhaupt jemandem nahe sein wollte.

Er hatte sich damals bemüht, ihr nicht zu nahe zu kommen, doch es war so weit gekommen, dass er liebte, wie sie sich auf der Lippe heraumknabberte, wenn sie sich konzentrierte, und wie sie abwesend ihr Haar zwischen den Fingern zwirbelte, während sie las. Wie sie manchmal trotz der Gefahren zu Fuß zur Arbeit ging, um sich an die andere Welt zu erinnern, in der sie lebte. Er kannte ihre Lieblingsläden, -cafés und –bücher. Er wusste, dass sie, wenn sie glücklich war, praktisch überallhin hopste und dass sie einen Abstecher in die Winkelgasse machte, um eine Nascherei aus dem Süßigkeitenladen mitzunehmen. Wenn sie aufgebracht war, redete sie mit Harry darüber – oh, wie er Harry manchmal beneidete! – und bemühte sich zu tun, als wäre alles in Ordnung, doch _er_ wusste es. Sie ging dann zu Fortescue und bestellte eine doppelte Portion Heiße Schokolade, ging dann in ihre Wohnung, sah sich einen Muggle- Film namens „Schlaflos in Seattle" an und weinte und schlief auf dem Sofa ein.

Er wusste, dass jene Tage häufiger waren als die glücklichen Momente. Er hasste es, wenn sie aufgebracht war, doch er liebte es, sie an all denselben Stellen des Filmes weinen zu sehen. Ohne Ausnahme. Er konnte seine Uhr danach stellen. Und sie ließ immer einen oder zwei Bissen ihrer Eiscreme schmelzen, weil sie so von dem Film eingenommen wurde.

Als es an der Zeit gewesen war, wirklich in ihrer Nähe zu sein, war er nervös gewesen. Nervöser als jemals zuvor in seinem ganzen Leben, weil er sie _kannte_ und weil er sich selbst kannte. Es wäre zu _leicht_. Er war fasziniert von Hermines ruhiger Stärke, während er sie beobachtete, doch er weigerte sich, sich tatsächlich in sie zu verlieben. Es konnte seine Pläne ruinieren und was hatte er ihr überhaupt zu bieten? Eine leere Schale. Keine ganze Person, die sie so lieben konnte, wie sie es verdiente. Deshalb bewahrte er eine Entfernung zu ihr, selbst wenn es schien, als wollte sie sie ein wenig überbrücken. Aber er sah jede Nacht nach ihr und konnte nicht ruhen, bevor er wusste, dass sie eingeschlafen war.

Als sie herausgefunden hatte, dass er sie diese anderthalb Jahre lang beobachtet hatte, wusste er, dass sie wütend sein und wahrscheinlich leicht ausrasten würde. Sie würde ihn als einen Stalker oder etwas noch Schlimmeres bezeichnen und er wusste, dass es tatsächlich so aussah. Doch es entsprach überhaupt nicht der Wahrheit. Er erfüllte nur ein Versprechen. Und wenn sie zulassen würde, dass er ihr den Grund verriet, dann vielleicht würde sie verstehen. Vielleicht würde sie ihm verzeihen. Abermals.

Draco hörte Harrys Tür zufallen und ging nach Hermine sehen. Sie war wieder draußen eingeschlafen und er trug sie zu der großen Schaukel, wo er sie zudeckte.

In dieser Nacht jedoch regte sie sich. Sie hob die Hand und berührte seinen Arm. Der vertraute Energiestoß durchfuhr ihn und er sah sie an. Sie lächelte ihn süß an, durch träge Augenlider hindurch.

„Schlaf", sagte er. Er brach ihren Blickkontakt und zupfte seinen Umhang über ihr zurecht.

„Danke", sagte sie schläfrig und gähnte. „Und keine Sorge, ich werde niemandem verraten, wie lieb du sein kannst." Er gluckste und musterte sie. Sie war wieder eingeschlafen. Er beobachtete sie für ein paar Minuten beim Schlafen. Das hatte er noch nie zuvor getan und er spürte beinahe Gewissensbisse, dass er es jetzt tat. Doch Spuren ihres Lächelns waren zurückgeblieben und sie wirkte auf ihn – wunderschön. Sein Herz krampfte sich zusammen und als ihm dieser Gedanke kam, verließ er hastig die Veranda.

In seiner Welt von Schwarz und Grau war sie das Licht. Sie verlieh den merkwürdigsten Dingen in seinem Leben Farbe. Und sie hatte absolut keine Ahnung davon. Ihre Eltern hatten Recht behalten – sich um jemanden zu sorgen, machte das Leben lebenswert.

*

Hermine wachte am nächsten Morgen auf und wusste, dass sie fort waren. Sie seufzte und setzte sich auf. Sobald die eisige Winterluft ihre Haut traf, schlang sie Dracos Umhang enger um sich. Er schirmte sie vor dem Wind und der Kälte ab, so dass sie weiter zusehen konnte, wie die Welt erwachte.

Sie geriet kurzzeitig in Panik, als ihr einfiel, dass sie ihr nicht verraten hatten, wann sie zurücksein würden. Frühestens nach drei Tagen, das wusste sie. Danach würde sie anfangen, sich Sorgen zu machen und nicht mehr gut schlafen und essen können.

Hermines Gedanken wandten sich zu Draco und seltsamerweise seiner Sonnenbräune. Wer weiß, wie viele Mädchen er in Neuseeland getroffen hatte? _Hör auf, eifersüchtig zu sein, _schalt sie sich selbst, _es geht hier um Malfoy!_ Doch sie konnte es sich nicht verkneifen, daran zu denken, wie er an jenem einen Morgen ausgesehen hatte, da ihm seine Haare in die Augen gehangen hatten. Er war unglaublich hinreißend gewesen. Sie lachte laut auf, erstaunt über ihren Gedankengang. _Denk an diese Mädchen,_ sagte sie sich selbst. An sie zu denken war besser, als an die Schlaflinie zu denken, die an jenem Morgen sein Gesicht geziert hatte.

_Warum denke ich darüber nach, ihn zu küssen?_, stöhnte sie. Doch sie konnte nicht leugnen, dass sie angefangen hatte, Gefühle für ihn zu entwickeln, wie sehr sie es auch versucht hatte zu verhindern. Es war nicht, als würde sie ihn oft sehen oder viel mit ihm sprechen. Aber es gab all diese kleinen Dinge – ein Beispiel war die letzte Nacht. Sie fragte sie, wie oft er nach ihr sah. Da war die Tatsache, dass er jedes Mal das Geschirr abspülte, wenn sie kochte. Da waren die Kleider, die er ihr geschenkt hatte, und seine beschützerische Art. Es war anders als der brüderliche Schutz, den sie von Harry und Ron verspürte. Sie konnte nicht sagen, inwiefern es anders war, doch so war es einfach. Harry und Ron würden durchs Feuer gehen, um ihre Sicherheit zu garantieren. Und sie wusste, dass Draco es ebenfalls tun würde, nur – auf eine andere Weise. Vielleicht würde er nicht durchs Feuer gehen, vielleicht würde er es löschen.

Und nur ein oder zwei Mal hatte sie ihn dabei ertappt, wie er sie in einer Weise angesehen hatte, die ihr das Blut ins Gesicht trieb, die in ihr den Drang weckte, zur gleichen Zeit zu schreien, zu singen, herumzuspringen und zu weinen. Doch was hatte das alles zu bedeuten?

Am Ende schien alles darauf zurückzulaufen, was er getan hatte. Er hatte ihre Eltern getötet. Auch wenn sie ihm verziehen hatte und ihr ein enormes Gewicht vom Herzen gefallen war, standen sie immer noch auf verschiedenen Seite einer Linie, von der sie sicher war, dass er sie nie überqueren würde. Hatte er sich wirklich verändert? Sie wusste, dass es der Fall war. Schließlich gab es da einen kleinen, braunen Vogel, der einst einen gebrochenen Flügel gehabt hatte und jetzt nicht mehr. Doch war es _genug?_

*

Harry und Draco kehrten nach vier Tagen zurück. Während ihrer Abwesenheit hatte Hermine sich damit beschäftigt, das Heilen zu erlernen, doch sie war nun einen Monat dabei, und obwohl sie geübt hatte, wie sie konnte, ohne jemanden zu haben, den sie tatsächlich heilen könnte, war es ihr nicht gelungen, ihre Fähigkeiten zu verbessern. Sie entschied, dass Heilen allein durch Bücher zu lernen nicht ausreichte. Sie schmiedete einen Plan, den Mangel an Praxis auszugleichen, und würde ihn das nächste Mal in die Tat umsetzen, wenn die beiden Männer fortgingen.

Nachdem die beiden wieder losgezogen waren, nicht einmal einen Tag nach ihrer Rückkehr, nahm Hermine einen Trank ein, den sie gebraut hatte, um ihr Haar platinblond wie Draco und ihre Augen grün wie Harry zu färben. Sie spürte Gewissensbisse, dass sie ihr Wort Draco gegenüber brach, doch sie tat es aus mehreren Gründen.

Er hatte sie gebeten, Heilen zu lernen, aber nicht spezifiziert, wie. St. Mungos war generell ein sicherer Ort und sie sah nicht wie sie selbst aus, was die Wahrscheinlichkeit, Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen, reduzierte. Hermine war außerdem sehr gründlich in all ihren Arbeiten und ihr Plan gehörte zum Gründlichsein einfach dazu.

Sie wusste, dass Draco wütend sein würde, wenn er es herausfand, selbst wenn sie ihre gut durchdachten Argumente präsentierte, doch ihre Überzeugung, dass sie im St. Mungos üben musste, überwog ihre Besorgnis, ihn zu verärgern. Schließlich handelte es sich um sein Leben, dass sie eines Tages retten könnte. Und war das nicht gerade, was er wollte?

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen, Miss?", sagte eine große Frau hinter der Rezeption. Sie legte ihre Ausgabe der Hexenwoche zur Seite.

„Ja. Mein Name ist Sarah Gordon. Ich fange heute an, einen Heiler zu begleiten." Hermine hatte sich dazu entschieden, sich als frische Absolventin von Hogwarts auszugeben, die ein paar zusätzliche Stunden nehmen wollte, um sich für die Heilausbildung vorzubereiten. Sarah Gordon war eine ehrgeizige, kluge und entschlossene Hexe. Charakterzüge, die Hermine nicht vorspielen musste. Sarah war außerdem leidenschaftlich, was Lernen anbetraf, und vor allem, wenn es ums Heilenlernen ging, obwohl sie auch ein wenig schüchtern war.

Hermine bat um eine Auszeit von Flourish und Blotts, indem sie angab, dass sie die Zeit brauchte, um sich auf einen wichtigen Test vorzubereiten. Es wurde ihr gestattet.

Die Frau runzelte die Stirn. „Sind sie sicher, dass es heute ist?"

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe. „Äh, ja, ich habe letzte Woche eine Eule bekommen. Heiler Watts hat sie mir geschickt."

„Lassen Sie mich ihn kontaktieren."

Nach ein paar Minuten erschien der Heiler, den Hermine willkürlich ausgesucht hatte, an der Rezeption. Er sah freundlich aus und lächelte sie warm an, während er ihr seine Hand reichte.

„Miss Gordon, schön, Sie kennen zu lernen", sagte er mit einem starken australischen Akzent.

Hermine schüttelte seine Hand. „Ebenfalls, Heiler Watts."

„Bitte, nennen Sie mich David", sagte er, immer noch lächelnd.

„In Ordnung, David. Ich bin Sarah."

„Folgen Sie mir, Sarah." David ging in Richtung Aufzug. „Sie meinen also, dass Sie Heilerin werden wollen", sagte er.

„Oh, ich _weiß_ es! Ich habe eine Menge Bücher zu dem Thema gelesen und ich will es wirklich versuchen."

Der Fahrstuhl trug sie in das Stockwerk für Zaubersprüche und er führte sie in sein Büro. „Was genau meinen Sie mit „versuchen"?", erkundigte er sich, während er ihr gegenüber Platz nahm.

Sie errötete. „Naja, wenn möglich, wenn es okay ist, ich meine, nur einfache Zaubersprüche. Ich würde gerne vielleicht wirklich ein paar Sachen mit Patienten machen. Unter Ihrer Aufsicht natürlich."

Er musterte sie einen Augenblick lang aufmerksam. „Es ist nicht allzu lang her, da ich meinen Wunsch entdeckt habe, Heiler zu werden. Ich war genauso aufgeregt, wie Sie es jetzt sind. Sagen Sie mir, was würden Sie tun, wenn jemand mit blauen Extremitäten und einem langsamen Herzschlag zu Ihnen kommt?"

Ohne zu zögern sagte Hermine: „Ich würde den Torin- Zauber anwenden, um nach Blutflussproblemen zu suchen. Wenn es keine gibt, würde ich den Zweigwein- Gegenzauber ausführen. Wenn es welche gibt, würden die Chirurgen den Verschluss entfernen müssen."

Watts sah sie weiter an. „Nun, Miss Gordon, ich denke, praktische Einsätze lassen sich einrichten."

*

Harry und Draco kehrten am zweiten Dienstag nach ihrem Aufbruch zurück und Hermine stellte fest, dass jeden Tag ins St. Mungos zu gehen in ihrer Anwesenheit viel schwieriger war. Sie musste ihre Zaubertränke sorgfältig verstecken, sich zurückverwandeln, bevor sie sie sahen, und generell die Fassade aufrechterhalten, dass sie jeden Tag zu Flourish und Blotts ging.

Zusätzlich zu den praktischen Aspekten ihres Plans musste sie so tun, als wäre alles wie immer. Sie ahnten nichts, doch ihr schlechtes Gewissen machte sie besonders empfindlich und schreckhaft, wann immer Harry oder Draco sie nach ihrem Tag fragten. Sie war eine furchtbare Lügnerin und hasste es, die Wahrheit vor ihnen zu verbergen, wenn sie, vor allem Draco, ihr Vertrauen in sie setzten.

Als sie fort gewesen waren, war es ihr leicht gefallen, ihre Handlungen zu rechtfertigen, doch jedes Mal, wenn sie Draco jetzt ansah, verspürte sie Gewissensbisse. Sie hatte gehofft, dass sie gleich wieder aufbrechen würden, aber sie sagten ihr, dass sie mindestens eine Woche da bleiben würden.

Die Zeit, die sie im Krankenhaus verbrachte, war jedoch von unschätzbarem Wert und diese Tatsache hielt ihre Motivation aufrecht. Sie sah allerlei schreckliche Verletzungen, die von Flüchen und der Grausamkeit anderer Menschen herrührten. Sie sah das Werk von Todessern aus erster Hand. Sie sah das Dunkle, böse Flüche, mit denen sie Verletzungen und Verstümmelungen zufügten. Sie sah die Opfer von Anschlägen, bei denen sie Muggle- Methoden angewandt hatten. Sie sah, was sie Kindern antaten. Es machte sie krank, doch zur selben Zeit stärkte es sie in ihren Überzeugungen und in der Intensität, in der sie arbeitete.

David, der tatsächlich in Hermines Alter war und nur ein paar Jahre älter als „Sarah" angeblich war, schien mehr als nur professionelles Interesse an ihr zu entwickeln, da er immer mit ihr Mittag essen ging und ihr erlaubte, immer riskantere Heilprozeduren zu übernehmen. Hermine wusste, dass sie ein großes Risiko auf sich nahm, mit Davids Gefühlen zu spielen, doch sie brauchte die Erfahrung.

Eines Abends, nach Hermines Schicht, suchte David sie auf und bat sie, mit ihm zu Abend zu essen, da sie durch die übliche Essenszeit gearbeitet hatten. Sie errötete und sagte: „Oh, David, ich fühle mich geschmeichelt, aber heute Abend ist ungünstig."

Er wirkte ein wenig traurig und sagte dann: „Ein Andermal?"

„Ich soll nirgendwo hingehen außer hierher und dann nach Hause." Was fast der Wahrheit entsprach. Sie sollte zur Bibliothek und dann zum Edge gehen.

„Wie wäre es dann mit Abendessen hier. Morgen."

„Vielleicht. Ich werde es Sie wissen lassen, wenn wir uns morgen früh sehen." Hermine war nicht im Geringsten an David interessiert, doch sie glaubte, dass „Sarah" es sein sollte. Und mal ganz ehrlich, es war nur ein Abendessen, das noch dazu im Krankenhaus stattfand.

David lächelte. „Dann eben morgen. Ich hoffe, Sie können zum Abendessen bleiben. Sie haben solch eine Leidenschaft fürs Heilen und fürs Lernen. Es ist sehr erfrischend." David nahm ihre Hand und küsste sie, dann verbeugte er sich leicht und ging in sein Büro.

Lächelnd disapparierte Hermine. Bevor sie das Haus betrat, nahm sie den Trank, der ihre Haare und Augen in die ursprüngliche Farben zurückverwandelte: braun und braun.

„Oh, Granger, wie schade. Mir hat das Blond wirklich gefallen", spottete Malfoy, der im Schatten der Vorderveranda gelauert und auf sie gewartet hatte. Er trat ins Licht.

Hermine zuckte zusammen und funkelte ihn dann an, verärgert über seinen Tonfall und die Tatsache, dass sie ertappt worden war.

„Also", sagte er beiläufig. „Wo bist du gewesen?"

„Was denkst du denn?", keifte sie.

„Ts, ts, Granger. Temperament. Und eigentlich wissen wir es nicht."

„Ich – war bei der Arbeit."

Draco schockierte es, dass sie ihn anlog, obwohl er so offenkundig wusste, dass es eine Lüge war. „Nein, warst du nicht."

„Spionierst du mir etwa nach?", fragte sie.

„Nein, wir haben dich heute gebraucht. Wir haben dir eine Eule geschickt, in der wir dich gebeten haben, sofort nach Hause zu kommen, aber der Vogel kam zurück mit der Bemerkung, dass du nicht da wärst. Tatsache ist, dass sie uns erzählt haben, du wärst seit über zwei Wochen nicht mehr da gewesen."

Sie ergab sich seinem Zorn und wollte nicht mehr dagegen ankämpfen, weil sie ihr Wort gebrochen hatte.

„Also noch mal: Wo bist du gewesen?"

„Im St. Mungos", sagte sie.

Er blinzelte stirnrunzelnd. „Warum?"

„Ich habe getan, was du mir aufgetragen hast. Ich habe jedes Buch gelesen, das ich finden konnte, Zauber gelernt, wie es nur ging, aber es hat wenig gebracht ohne praktische Übung." Sie holte tief Luft. „Deshalb habe ich einem Heiler geschrieben und darum gebeten, ihn begleiten zu dürfen. Ich habe ihm erzählt, dass ich Heilerin werden möchte und eine Kostprobe haben will, bevor ich mich endgültig entscheide. Ich habe ihn davon überzeugt, mich ein paar Sachen an Patienten versuchen zu lassen."

Draco hob überrascht seine Augenbrauen. Er war verblüfft, was für Mühen sie auf sich nahm, um zu lernen, und trotz seiner Beharrlichkeit, dass sie nur zu bestimmten Orten ging, konnte er nicht anders als ein wenig dankbar zu sein. Obwohl sie ihr Versprechen ihm gegenüber gebrochen hatte, von dem er voll geglaubt hatte, dass sie es halten würde, wusste er, dass sie es nur tun würde, wenn sie es für unbedingt nötig hielt. Was sie an Wissen sammelte, könnte ihm oder Harry sehr bald das Leben retten. Er war auch überrascht festzustellen, dass er überhaupt nicht wütend war, sondern ziemlich das Gegenteil – er war beeindruckt.

Er lächelte sie an. Ein aufrichtiges Lächeln voller Respekt. „Okay. Bringt es etwas?"

Sie hatte offensichtlich einen Wutanfall von seiner Seite erwartet, denn ihre Antwort kam sehr langsam. „Ähm, ja, tut es."

„Gut." Er wollte ihr nicht sagen, dass sie damit weitermachen konnte – sturer Malfoy- Stolz. „Und was soll die Tarnung?"

„Naja, ich konnte ihnen doch nicht einfach meinen echten Namen verraten, nicht wahr? Und so wenig es mir gefällt, ich werde leicht erkannt." Sie wartete immer noch darauf, dass er explodierte.

„Stimmt", sagte er. Er kam auf sie zu und stellte sich ganz nah, zu nah, bis er nur wenige Zentimeter von ihr entfernt war. Ihr Herz begann wild zu pochen. „Ich finde nicht, dass das Blond dir steht. So ist es besser", sagte er sachte. Dann öffnete er die Tür und trat ins Haus.

Sie stand wie angewurzelt an derselben Stelle und er drehte sich zu ihr um. „Kommst du?"

„Wirst du mich nicht anbrüllen?"

Er lachte. „Nein. Komm schon. Du hast das Abendessen verpasst, aber ich habe Nachtisch gemacht." Er ließ die Tür für sie auf und ging weiter ins Haus hinein.

Vorschau auf das nächste Kapitel:

In den frühen Morgenstunden weckte sie etwas aus dem tiefen Schlaf. Ihre Augen flogen auf und ihr Herz fing im selben Moment an zu rasen. Sie griff sich ihren Zauberstab vom Nachttisch und lag horchend im Bett, da sie den Eindringling nicht wissen lassen wollte, dass sie wach war. Endlich hörte sie, wie ihre Zimmertür aufschwang.

Es klang, als würde eine einzelne Person den Raum betreten, und sie fürchtete, dass die Person ihr Herz durch die Brust pochen hörte. Die Person kam nah an ihr Bett und setzte sich an die Kante. Sie setzte zum Auskeilen an, entweder mit ihrer Hand oder mit einem Fluch, doch er packte sie am Handgelenk und warf sie aufs Bett zurück.

„Dreckiges Schlammblut", ertönte eine entfernt bekannte Stimme. Lucius Malfoy nahm seine Todessermaske ab und ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen, als sie ihn sah.

AN: Review bitte!!


	22. Am seidenen Faden aus blassestem Silber

**Kapitel 22 – Am seidenen Faden aus blassestem Silber**

Hermine setzte ihre Arbeit im St. Mungos für weitere zwei Wochen fort. David war sehr nett und am Ende half sie ihm dabei, ernsthafte Situationen zu diagnostizieren und mit ihm und anderen Heilern zusammenzuarbeiten, um die beste Behandlung zu beschließen. Es war gewinnbringend, doch sie freute sich darauf, es endlich hinter sich zu lassen. Sie hatte immer noch ihre Aufgabe für Draco zu erledigen und war jede Nacht völlig erschöpft, wenn sie zum Edge zurückkehrte.

An ihrem letzten Tag lud David sie vom Krankenhaus zum Mittagessen ein, ihre Proteste geflissentlich ignorierend. Er nahm sie zum teuersten Restaurant in der Winkelgasse mit und bestand darauf, dass sie bestellte, was immer sie wollte, einschließlich Dessert. Hermine fühlte sich unbehaglich, da sie ihm einmal gesagt hatte, dass sie nicht an einer Beziehung interessiert war, doch durch das gesamte Essen hindurch war er streng professionell und wünschte ihr alles Glück der Welt für ihre Karriere und ließ sie vorzeitig nach Hause gehen.

Als sie zum Edge zurückkam, stellte sie überrascht fest, dass Harry und Draco früher von ihrer letzten Mission zurückgekommen war. Sie saßen am Küchentisch und verzehrten das, was wohl die letzten Überreste im Haus gewesen sein musste. Sie bemerkte, dass sie beiden sehr ausgezehrt wirkten.

„Hey", sagte sie und setzte sich zu ihnen.

„Du bist früh zu Hause", sagte Harry mit dem Mund voller Kartoffeln.

Sie lächelte. „Ja. Und ich bin fertig im St. Mungos. Ich kann euch nicht sagen, wie froh ich bin."

„Wirklich?", sagte Harry. „Ich dachte, es hätte dir gefallen."

„Hat es auch, aber es ist anstrengend und sowieso nicht, was ich machen will. Ich denke darüber nach, ob ich mir einen Tag frei nehme, nur um mich zu entspannen." Sie seufzte.

„Oh, Granger", sagte Draco. Er streckte die Hand in seinen Umhang und zog ein Blatt Pergament heraus. „Würde es dir ausmachen, ein paar Sachen in der Winkelgasse zu besorgen? Größtenteils Zaubertränkezutaten, aber auch noch ein paar andere Dinge."

Sie nahm das Blatt entgegen. „Nein, überhaupt nicht. Und ich glaube, ich schlafe heute Nacht in meiner Wohnung. Ich bin seit Monaten nicht mehr da gewesen und es gibt ein paar Sachen, die ich holen möchte. Ich komme gleich morgen früh wieder."

Draco runzelte die Stirn. „Deine Wohnung? Ist es da sicher?"

„Natürlich", erwiderte sie genervt. „Und es ist nur eine Nacht."

„Tja… ich schätze, das geht in Ordnung", sagte Draco.

Hermine sah ihn ungläubig an. „Du kapierst es nicht, oder? Ich frage dich nicht nach deiner Erlaubnis!"

Er musterte sie kühl. „Das merke ich, aber ich kann auch sicherstellen, dass du nicht gehen _kannst_, wenn ich mich dazu entscheiden sollte."

„Ach ja?", sagte sie. Ihre Wangen röteten sich vor Wut.

„Hey, hey", machte Harry. „Hermine, Draco. Wir sind gerade zurückgekommen und ich habe tierische Kopfschmerzen. Bitte brüllt euch jetzt nicht an. Draco, Hermine wird klarkommen. Hermine, er will nur sicherstellen, dass du in Sicherheit bist."

Draco errötete ebenfalls und weigerte sich, Harry oder Hermine anzuschauen.

„Na schön", sagte Hermine. „Ich sammle ein paar Sachen zusammen und dann gehe ich los."

Draco war immer noch nicht glücklich damit, dass Hermine die gesamte Nacht weg sein würde, und beklagte sich bei Harry, als sie fort war. „Harry, wie konntest du sie einfach gehen lassen? Wie soll ich mein Versprechen halten, wenn ich das Haus nicht verlassen und mich nirgendwo blicken lassen darf?"

„Hermine ist ein erwachsenes Mädchen, Draco. Sie kommt schon klar. Außerdem ist sie eine Aurorin."

„Sie ist nicht unberührbar", protestierte er.

„Malfoy, bitte. Es ist nur eine Nacht. Was kann denn schon passieren?"

*

Hermine ging direkt in die Winkelgasse und besorgte die Sachen, um die Draco gebeten hatte. Die Rechnung in der Apotheke war erstaunlich hoch und sie fragte sich, was genau er da bestellt hatte. Dann ging sie zum Eulenemperium und kaufte Leckerlis für ihre Eulen.

Als sie zu ihrer Wohnung zurückkehrte, war es kalt und dunkel und ein wenig unheimlich. Eine dicke Schicht Staub hatte sich auf alles gelegt. Hermine war aber sehr müde und fing sofort an, ein paar persönliche Gegenstände zusammenzusammeln: ein eingerahmtes Bild von ihr, Ron und Harry; ihre Lieblingspyjamahose; ein paar Bücher, die sie vermisst hatte; ihre beste Flasche Lotion. Dann ging sie zu Bett, wobei sie nicht einmal mehr die Kleidung wechselte.

In den frühen Morgenstunden weckte sie etwas aus dem tiefen Schlaf. Ihre Augen flogen auf und ihr Herz fing im selben Moment an zu rasen. Sie griff sich ihren Zauberstab vom Nachttisch und lag horchend im Bett, da sie den Eindringling nicht wissen lassen wollte, dass sie wach war. Endlich hörte sie, wie ihre Zimmertür aufschwang.

Es klang, als würde eine einzelne Person den Raum betreten, und sie fürchtete, dass die Person ihr Herz durch die Brust pochen hörte. Die Person kam nah an ihr Bett und setzte sich an die Kante. Sie setzte zum Auskeilen an, entweder mit ihrer Hand oder mit einem Fluch, doch er packte sie am Handgelenk und warf sie aufs Bett zurück.

„Dreckiges Schlammblut", ertönte eine entfernt bekannte Stimme. Lucius Malfoy nahm seine Todessermaske ab und ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen, als sie ihn sah. Er feixte, der Meister des Ausdrucks, und legte einen Schweige- und Bindezauber auf Hermine. Ihre Gedanken drehten sich. _Wie ist das möglich?_

Er lehnte sich herunter, um ihr ins Ohr zu flüstern: „Keine Sorge, du Drecksstück. Ich werde dich nicht umbringen - zumindest nicht heute." Er nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hand und fuhr mit einem behandschuhten Finger fast zärtlich an ihrem Gesicht entlang. „Ehrlich", sagte Lucius verächtlich, „ich kann nicht sehen, was er an dir findet." Dann schlug er sie, zuerst mit seiner Faust, dann mit der vollen Wucht seines Zauberstabs.

*

Draco setzte sich ruckartig in seinem Bett auf, mit rasendem Herz und schweißgebadet. Er zog sich ein Shirt an und griff sich seinen Umhang und Zauberstab. Er ging zu Harrys Tür und hämmerte dagegen, um ihn aufzuwecken.

„Harry, steh auf. Hermine steckt in Schwierigkeiten." Harry gesellte sich in weniger als einer Minute zu ihm.

„Wo ist sie?", fragte er und rannte hinter Draco die Treppe hinunter.

„In ihrer Wohnung", sagte er. Sie disapparierten, doch statt in Hermines Wohnzimmer aufzutauchen, wie es ihre Absicht gewesen war, fanden sie sich etwa fünfzehn Blöcke von Hermines Zuhause entfernt.

„Verdammt", fluchte Draco und rannte los, nachdem er die Orientierung wiedergefunden hatte.

„Was?", keuchte Harry, während er sich bemühte, mit ihm mitzuhalten.

„Es ist ein Todesser. Komm schon!"

„Woher weißt du das?", fragte Harry.

„Ich weiß es einfach." Er beschleunigte seine Schritte noch mehr, so dass Harry Schwierigkeiten hatte, ihn einzuholen. Sie gelangten innerhalb weniger Minuten zu dem Gebäude mit Hermines Wohnung. Draco kannte den Code, um hineinzukommen, und hämmerte ihn wild ein. Er rannte die vier Stockwerke hoch, ohne dass ihm auch nur die Puste ausging.

Er öffnete Hermine Tür, wie er es Tausende von Malen getan hatte, und nach einem schnellen Blick durch die äußeren Zimmer rannte er in ihr Schlafzimmer.

Hermine war an ihr Bett gefesselt und hatte Klebeband über ihrem Mund. Harry fand es seltsam, dass der Eindringling Klebeband benutzte. Doch er verweilte nicht lange darauf. Sie hatte Blut im Gesicht und sah nicht zu ihnen auf, als sie die Tür aufrissen.

Draco hetzte an ihre Seite und band ihre Hände los. „Granger", sagte er mit bebender Stimme und zitternden Händen. „Wach auf."

Sie öffnete langsam die Augen. Als sie Draco sah, weiteten sie sich und sie begann sich zu winden im dem Versuch zu sprechen. Er nahm die Ecke des Klebestreifens zwischen die Finger und sie hielt still.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte er und riss es dann ab.

Sie schrie kurz auf und flüsterte: „Wir müssen gehen. Sofort." Sie versuchte aufzustehen, taumelte aber zur Seite. Draco hielt sie aufrecht.

„Was? Warum?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Wo ist dein Zauberstab?", fragte Draco sie.

„Ich – ich weiß nicht genau. Aber bitte vertraut mir. Wir müssen sofort gehen."

„Nicht ohne deinen Zauberstab", protestierte Draco.

„_Accio_ Hermines Zauberstab", sagte Harry und Draco und Hermine sahen zu, wie ihr Zauberstab unter einem Schrank in seine Hand flog. Er warf ihn ihr zu und sie fing ihn auf.

Sie versuchten zu disapparieren, stellten jedoch fest, dass sie es nicht konnten. „Er hat einen Schutzzauber aufgelegt", sagte Hermine und setzte auf die Tür zu.

„Wer?", sagte Draco, während er sie zur Tür führte.

Gerade als Draco seine Hand auf den Türknauf legte, riss jemand anderes die Tür auf. Harry, Draco und Hermine blieben wie angewurzelt stehen.

Lucius Malfoy trat in den Raum und entwaffnete sie alle drei auf der Stelle. Er bedachte Hermine mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen, dann Harry, dann Draco.

„Hallo, Sohn", höhnte er. „Nun, nun, nun. Ich muss sagen, ich war recht überrascht, dass jemand so schnell aufgetaucht ist." Dabei sah er zu Draco. „Ich habe Potter erwartet, aber Draco, ich bin überrascht, dich hier zu sehen. Du widerst mich an", spie er hasserfüllt.

„Ich wusste, dass der Dunkle Lord deine Anwesenheit nicht in Frage stellte, deshalb tat ich es ebenfalls nicht. Aber jetzt stelle ich fest, dass du tief gesunken bist. Ich kann nur darauf vertrauen, dass deine gegenwärtige Mission von größter Wichtigkeit ist, da es Potter hier einschließt." Er sah zu Hermine und lachte spöttisch. „Ich kann nur nicht glauben, dass du dich freiwillig zu so einem dreckigen Job melden würdest." Er blickte wieder zu Draco. „Aber andererseits bist du sein Liebling, deshalb musste er dir wohl die erste Wahl der Aufgabe überlassen." Er sagte das Wort „Liebling" mit solcher Gehässigkeit, dass Hermine leicht zusammenzuckte. „Doch warum du eine _wählst_, die dieses – Ding – beinhaltet, geht über meinen Verstand. Es muss eine äußerst befriedigende Aufgabe sein."

Die gesamte Zeit beobachtete Draco seinen Vater lediglich und zeigte keinerlei Emotionen. Als er das Wort ergriff, war es klar und von eisiger Kälte: „Was fällt dir ein, das Urteil des Dunklen Lords in Frage zu ziehen?" Trotz der Ruhe, mit der Draco sprach, war er wütender als er jemals gewesen war.

Lucius feixte. „Ich bin mit Sicherheit nicht in der Position, _ihn _in Frage zu ziehen – aber du bist eine andere Sache." Lucius wedelte mit dem Zauberstab und Harry und Hermine krachten gegen die Wand, wo sie magisch festgehalten wurden. „Komm, _Sohn_, wir haben viel zu bereden."

„Meinen Zauberstab. _Sofort_", sagte Draco mit knirschenden Zähnen.

Lucius funkelte ihn an, folgte jedoch seiner Anweisung. Hermine kämpfte mit den Tränen, als sie zusah, wie Lucius und Draco ihr Zimmer verließen.

„Harry", wisperte sie, sobald die Tür sich hinter den beiden geschlossen hatte.

„Ja?"

„Bist du in Ordnung?"

„Ja. Und du?"

Sie nickte nur. „Wusstest – wusstest du davon? Hast du es vermutet?"

„Hermine, es kann nicht sein, was du da denkst. Es muss eine Erklärung für das geben, das gerade vor sich gegangen ist. Ich vertraue ihm, weißt du noch?"

Hermine blickte ihn, die Angst immer noch in die Augen gebrannt. „Wirklich?"

„Mit meinem Leben", sagte er fest.

*

Draco schloss die Tür zu Hermines Zimmer. Er musste Kontrolle über die Situation erlangen und das schnell. „Was machst du hier, Vater?"

Lucius musterte seinen Sohn kühl. „Der Dunkle Lord wollte eine Nachricht an Potter schicken und da er _angeblich_ irgendwo im fernen Osten sein soll", Lucius warf Draco einen misstrauischen Blick zu, „war es der beste Weg, über das Mädchen zu gehen."

„Wie bist du hereingekommen?", wollte Draco wissen.

Lucius feixte. „Ich bin einfach appariert. Ich dachte, sie soll schlau sein."

Draco verfluchte sich innerlich dafür, sich nicht genauer über Hermines Verteidigungszauber in ihrer Wohnung erkundigt zu haben. „Und woher wusstest du, dass sie hier ist?"

„Ich habe einen Zauber ausgelegt, so dass ich, wann immer sie herkommt, alarmiert werde. Aber das ist schon Monate her." Lucius fuhr mit einem Finger über Hermines Bücherregal und sah es voller Abscheu an. „Ich hatte schon aufgegeben in dem Glauben, dass sie niemals mehr zurückkommen würde. Sie muss einen anderen Ort haben, den sie bevorzugt. Oder _jemanden_, den sie bevorzugt."

Draco starrte seinen Vater an, unsicher, was er da andeuten wollte. „Wie lautet die Nachricht an Potter?"

„Warum bist du hier und nicht in Ostasien, wie der Dunkle Lord glaubt? Oder gehört das auch zu den priviligierten Informationen?", sagte Lucius höhnisch.

„Das geht dich nichts an."

„Der Dunkle Lord vertraut dir. Warum, weiß ich nicht. Mir scheint, dass deine Handlungen etwas anderes aussagen als was du behauptest. Und was noch wichtiger ist: Dass Potter angeblich um die Welt zieht und du ihm nachjagst."

Draco schluckte schwer bei dem Wissen, dass sein Meister sein angebliches Vorhaben anderen enthüllt hatte, noch dazu seinem Vater. „Wenn mein Meister mich anzweifelt, wird er den Irrtum beheben – entweder indem er mich umbringt oder sich meiner Loyalität versichert, obwohl er überhaupt keinen Grund hat, mich anzuzweifeln. Es steht nicht dir zu, Fragen zu stellen."

Lucius feixte. „Oh, meinst du? Hast du es noch nicht gehört? Der Dunkle Lord hat einen _neuen_ Liebling. Du bist viel zu lang fort gewesen und hast viel zu wenig getan und einer seiner treusten Anhänger ist befördert worden."

„Zumindest kann ich versichert sein, dass nicht du es bist", höhnte Draco.

Lucius knurrte und packte Draco am Kragen. Er schüttelte ihn. „Stellst du etwa den Dunklen Lord in Frage? Behauptest du etwa, es besser als er zu wissen, wenn du so eine waghalsige Vermutung aussprichst?"

Draco riss sich los und streckte sich zu seiner vollen Größe. „Wenn mein Meister _dich_ dazu erwählt hat, _mich_ zu ersetzen, dann weiß ich, dass er den Verstand verloren hat."

Lucius schnappte nach Luft und seine Augen weiteten sich. „Wie – kannst du – es wagen!?"

„Er hat mir mehr als ein Mal gesagt, _Vater_, dass er dir niemals gewisse Autoritäten einräumen wird. Und zu deiner Aussage, dass ich nicht genug für ihn tue, wir werden sehen, wie deine Geschichte lauten wird, wenn ich ihm Potter ausliefere. Ich muss Potters Vertrauen erlangen, bevor ich handeln kann. Ich muss ihn glauben lassen, dass ich mich verändert habe. Wenn ich ihn ausliefere, wird es ein monumentaler Verrat sein, und ich werde dem Dunklen Lord – und der Welt – auf ewig in Erinnerung bleiben für das, was ich getan habe. Und was hast _du_ dann vorzuweisen? Nichts", bellte er und funkelte seinen Vater an.

Lucius erwiderte seinen finsteren Blick wutschäumend. „Zumindest bin ich _hier_, wenn er mich braucht."

„Wie lautet die Nachricht an Potter? Und warum sie und nicht Weasley?", verlangte Draco. Er brauchte mehr Informationen über diese neueste Überlegung des Dunklen Lords.

„Weasley", spie Lucius, „ist nutzlos. Der Dunkle Lord hält immer ein Auge auf das Schlammblut und Weasley. Das Schlammblut ist sehr viel interessanter. Weasley bleibt zu Hause. Unser Meister glaubt, dass er nicht länger mit Potters Plänen zu tun hat."

„Aber _sie_?" Draco erblasste bei dem Gedanken, dass der Dunkle Lord Hermine überwachen ließ. Sie konnten nicht _allzu_ genau beobachtet haben, sonst hätten sie ihn gesehen. Aber dennoch. Wenn sie wussten, wo sie wohnte, wussten sie auch, wo sie arbeitete.

„Die Nachricht ist an Potter, nicht an _dich_. Sobald wir hier fertig sind, werde ich sie ausrichten. Belaste dich nicht damit." Draco wusste, dass es die Absicht seines Vaters war, ihm zu zeigen, dass er eine Aufgabe hatte, in die Draco nicht eingeweiht war.

„Ich habe ihr ein paar… andere Nachrichten übermittelt, solltest du einen Vorwand suchen, deine Überredungskünste unter Beweis zu stellen. Und Sohn, ich meine es nicht auf eine schmerzhafte Art."

Der bloße Gedanke brachte Dracos Blut zum Kochen. „Ich dachte, Leute wie sie wären tabu. Zumindest wurde mir das immer gesagt."

„Schlammblüter haben ihren Nutzen", erwiderte er verschlagen. „Es ist gut zu wissen, was sie sind, und sie so zu benutzen, wie es uns am besten dient."

Draco konnte kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen. Er würde seinen Vater mit bloßen Händen umbringen, wenn er Hermine angerührt hatte.

Lucius lachte. Ein kaltes, berechnendes Lachen. „Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein, Sohn! Wütend wegen dieses Schlammbluts? Was ist in dich gefahren? Sicherlich bist du ihr nicht zu nahe gekommen, um Potter zu überzeugen. Das ist _nicht_, was man mit ihnen tun sollte. Sie sind dazu da benutzt zu werden. Aber keine Sorge, ich habe sie für dich aufgehoben. Naja, das meiste von ihr. Ich muss zugeben, ich hätte mir nie geträumt, dass ich _dich_ hier antreffen würde." Lucius bewegte sich auf die Tür zu. „Ich werde unseren Lord wissen lassen, dass ich dich gesehen habe und dass du deinen – Job – gut machst."

„Expelliarmus!", rief Draco und überrumpelte Lucius damit. Dessen Zauberstab flog aus seiner Hand und er wurde durch den Raum geschleudert. Draco rannte zu seinem Vater und packte die Vorderseite seines Umhangs. „Nenn sie nie wieder so, habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?", zischte Draco und ließ ihn fallen. Er wich zurück, den Zauberstab auf seine Brust gerichtet.

Lucius stand langsam auf und trat seinem Sohn gegenüber. „Draco", sagte er ruhig und trat näher zu ihm, ein boshaftes Funkeln in seinen Augen. Sehr leise sagte er: „Sie schmeckt köstlich. Süß und unschuldig." Er kam näher. „Du solltest es wirklich selbst kosten. Nur werde ich keine Halbblüter herumrennen lassen, das kann ich nicht zulassen. Ich bin schließlich immer noch dein Vater."

Draco sah rot. Er wollte seinen Vater umbringen – er würde jeden töten, der Hermine verletzte. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab direkt auf Lucius' Herz. Doch er konnte die Worte nicht über die Lippen bringen.

Lucius lachte. Ein Lachen voller Hass. „Wirst du weich, Sohn? Was ist los? Hat das Schlammblut dich zu einem weichen, schwachen Muggle- Liebhaber gemacht?"

Dracos Hand bebte vor Zorn, doch als er seinen Vater über der Spitze seines Zauberstabs hinweg ansah, dachte er an Hermines Brief. Sie hatte geschrieben, dass sie hoffte, er würde nie wieder töten. Er wusste, dass er an einer Kreuzung stand – töten und mit einem Mann abschließen, den er jahrelang verabscheut hatte, einen Mann, der Hermine verletzt hatte – oder ihn gehen lassen. Nein, er konnte ihn nicht einfach davonkommen lassen. Doch er wusste, dass er nicht noch mal töten wollte. Er stieß einen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus, als er das realisierte.

„Komm schon! Worauf wartest du?", drängte Lucius, ein arrogantes und wahnsinniges Glänzen in den Augen.

„Stupor!", rief Draco. Sein Vater fiel bewusstlos zu Boden.

Draco ließ ihn auf der Stelle zurück und kam Harry und Hermine zu Hilfe. Er befreite sie von dem Zauber, den Lucius ihnen auferlegt hatte, und trat zu Hermine, um ihre Wunden zu heilen. Doch sie wich vor seiner Berührung zurück und dann sah er sie an. Die Miene, die er auf ihrem Gesicht sah, war ihm nur allzu vertraut. Er hatte sie viele Male auf anderer Leute Gesichter gesehen – Angst. Ein kleiner Teil seines Herzens, der Teil, der begonnen hatte zu heilen und die Schönheit der Welt zu sehen, zerbrach.

Er ließ seinen Arm sinken. „Sieh mich nicht so an, Hermine", sagte er und wandte sich ab. Hermine sah Schmerz in Dracos Augen, bevor er eine Mauer aufzog, um sich vor ihnen zu verbergen.

„Was hast du erwartet, Draco?", sagte Harry. Dann formte er mit dem Mund „Sie weiß es nicht" über Hermines Kopf hinweg.

Draco antwortete Harry nicht und sah zu Hermine. Dann holte er tief Luft und ging zur Tür zurück. „Es steht dir frei, jederzeit zu gehen. Ich entschuldige mich für meinen Vater. Ich werde mich mit ihm befassen." Dann verließ er das Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter ihm.

Seine erste Empfindung war gänzliche Leere. Ihm war niemals bewusst geworden, wie sehr er angenommen hatte, dass Hermine ihm vertraute, dass sie ihm uneingeschränkt glauben würde, genau wie er sie beschützen und auf sie Acht geben würde, egal unter welchen Umständen. Er lachte voller Bitterkeit. Er hatte es geschafft sich vorzumachen, dass er ihr Vertrauen innehatte. Draco betrachtete den schlaffen Körper seines Vaters und verspürte völlige Hoffnungslosigkeit. Sein Geist raste mit Gedanken bezüglich was er als nächstes tun sollte und was aus ihren Bemühungen werden würde. Eines wusste er ganz sicher: Er konnte niemals – würde niemals – zu seinem früheren Leben zurückkehren. Und er würde nochmals anfangen müssen, sich davon zu befreien. Er seufzte schwer und wappnete sich seelisch auf den Weg, der vor ihm lag – allein.

*

Harry sah Hermine bedeutungsvoll an. „Wenn er für Voldemort arbeiten würde, würde er uns nicht einfach gehen lassen."

„Nein, du hast Recht, das würde er nicht. Aber er hat nicht einmal versucht sich zu verteidigen."

„Er muss gedacht haben, dass du ihm nicht zuhören würdest. Er schien nicht allzu viel Wert auf meine Meinung gegeben zu haben", sagte Harry spitz.

„Ich bin sicher, das hätte ich getan, Harry. Richtig? Nach allem, das wir zusammen durchgemacht haben?" Sie runzelte die Stirn und rieb sich die Handgelenke, wo sie gefesselt gewesen war. Dann schüttelte sie traurig den Kopf. „Nur, das Schlimme ist, ich kann es nicht mit Sicherheit sagen." Sie konnte nicht sagen, ob sie ihm die Chance gegeben hätte zu sprechen, geschweige denn sich zu rechtfertigen.

*

Draco brachte seinen Vater nach Hause, in das Haus, in dem er aufgewachsen war. Er legte ihn in sein Arbeitszimmer und löschte seine Erinnerung an die Begegnung mit seinem Sohn aus seinem Gedächtnis. Dann setzte er sich und starrte den Mann an, der ihn sein ganzes Leben lang mit Hass und Dunkelheit vergiftet hatte. Das Verlangen, ihn zu töten, stieg wieder in ihm auf und diesmal war es leichter, es zu bezwingen, da er dem Drang schon einmal widerstanden hatte. Er hoffte, dass es ihm immer leichter fallen würde.

Er setzte sich auf die Couch und rang mit den Tränen. Hermine vertraute ihm nicht, trotz allem. Sie hatte seinem Vater Glauben geschenkt. Sie hatte dessen schwachem Versuch geglaubt zu verleugnen, dass sein Sohn ihn verraten würde. Der Mann würde lieber eine Geschichte erfinden, um zu verhindern, dass irgendjemand – er selbst eingeschlossen – erkannte, dass Draco den Dunklen Lord hintergangen hatte. Doch sie hatte es geglaubt. Und warum tat es nur so weh? Er würde sie niemals verraten, vor allem nicht Hermine. _Wusste_ sie das nicht? Draco schlug mit seinem Kopf gegen die Wand. Er saß im Büro seines Vaters und fürchtete sich davor, zum Edge zurückzukehren. Was, wenn er ihr begegnete? Schließlich entschied er sich, dass er aufbrechen musste, sonst riskierte er, von seiner Mutter gesehen zu werden. Er legte einen zeitlich festgesetzten Weckzauber auf seinen Vater und verließ das Haus durchs Fenster. Er disapparierte, sobald er jenseits der Grenze des Anti- Apparier- Feldes um das Haus herum war.

Im Haus war es dunkel. Draco ging direkt in sein Zimmer und warf seine Habseligkeiten in eine Tasche. Er lachte kurz voller Bitterkeit – sein ganzes Leben passte nun in einen Rucksack. Doch er konnte nicht gehen. Er hatte keinen Zufluchtsort. Er ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen und legte den Kopf in die Hände. Er musste nachdenken, er musste hier schnell raus. Er würde zu den Grangers zurückgehen, dort eine Weile bleiben und einen neuen Plan schmieden. Doch was war mit Hermine? Lucius war zu ihr geschickt worden und wenn Draco ging, wäre sie frei für Angriffe. Er konnte sie von so weit weg nicht beschützen. Sollte er es ihr einfach sagen? Und dann gehen? Vielleicht, doch das löste nicht das Problem mit dem Schutz. Er wusste nicht, was sein Vater ihr angetan hatte – er schauderte bei dem Gedanken – und entschloss sich, sie nicht allein zu lassen, koste es, was wolle. Er würde einfach zurückkommen, um sie aus dem Schatten zu beobachten.

Irgendwo durch den Rausch seiner Gedanken und Ängste hörte Draco ein leises Klopfen an der Tür. Er zog schnell seinen Zauberstab hervor.

„Malfoy? Ich bin es. Lass mich rein", ertönte Hermines Stimme.

Dracos rasender Herzschlag beruhigte sich in seiner Brust. Er wollte nicht mit ihr reden, wollte nicht von ihr hören, dass es ihr leid tat, dass er darüber hinwegkommen und ein schönes Leben führen würde. Er wusste, dass sie es nicht ernst meinen würde, und nur vorbeikam, weil er dort gewesen war. Vielleicht war sie der Meinung, dass sie ihm wenigstens einen unaufrichtigen Abschied schuldete.

Doch ein Teil von ihm, der Teil, der sich widerwillig zum Licht gekehrt hatte und sich vom ganzen Herzen mehr um sie sorgte als um alles andere, wollte wissen, dass es ihr gut ging. Und dieser Teil, obwohl jetzt verwundet, war stärker als der schwarze Teil. Ohne ein Wort öffnete er die Tür. Sie stand im Gang und sah völlig in Ordnung aus. Das Blut und die Wunden waren weggezaubert worden und es sah danach aus, als hätte sie ein Bad genommen.

„Malfoy, es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich – "

Er unterbrach sie, weil er wusste, was sie sagen würde, und das war das letzte, das er hören wollte. Nämlich dass sie weggehen würde. „Ja, ja. Es tut dir leid. Wunderbar. Ich habe es kapiert. Wir ändern uns nie", sagte er gehässig.

Sie blinzelte ihn an, überrascht von seinem Ausbruch. „Was?"

„Bist du nicht hier, um zu sagen, dass du gehst?", fragte er bissig.

„Nein, eigentlich nicht", erwiderte sie und es klang, als wäre sie ein wenig wütend. „Wenn du nur für eine Sekunde einfach die Klappe halten und mich ausreden lassen würdest."

Oh. Tja. Hm. Er sagte nichts, sondern sah sie nur an.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir nicht von vornherein vertraut habe. Es hatte nur zu sehr den Anschein, das musst du verstehen. Sobald Harry und ich darüber gesprochen haben, habe ich eingesehen, dass ich Unrecht hatte."

Da tat sie es schon wieder, bewies, dass er falsch lag, und zeigte ihm, wie stark sie in Wirklichkeit war. Und er fühlte sich schlecht. Und erleichtert, so erleichtert.

„Wie auch immer, ich gehe nicht." Sie drehte sich um.

„Granger, warte", rief er sacht. Hermine wandte sich wieder zu ihm um, die Arme verschränkt. „Geht es dir gut?", erkundigte er sich. Er sah, wie sie mit dem Fuß auf dem Boden scharrte und sich ihre Augen dann mit Tränen füllten. „Komm her."

Sie zögerte, bevor sie sein Zimmer betrat.

„Bitte." Er deutete neben sein Bett und beschwor einen Stuhl für sie herauf. Sie gehorchte, immer noch zögerlich. „Was hat er dir angetan?", fragte er leise, obwohl eine neue Welle von Zorn auf ihn eindrang.

Sie schaute auf die Hände in ihrem Schoß und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Hermine, bitte." Es klang fast, als würde er sie anflehen, doch das war ihm gleichgültig. In gewisser Weise tat er es ja auch.

Es musste aufrichtig auf sie gewirkt haben, denn sie antwortete: „Er hat mich geschlagen."

„Was noch?", wollte er wissen.

„Mich mit furchtbaren Ausdrücken beschimpft. Er hat den Cruciatus benutzt."

Draco schloss die Augen und versuchte, seine Wut zu bezähmen.

„Noch etwas?" Sie starrte auf ihre Hände. „Hermine?"

„N- nein. Nicht – das, falls es das ist, was du denkst." Draco stieß einen Atemzug aus. Ihm war nicht bewusst gewesen, dass er ihn angehalten hatte. „Aber er hat mir die ganzen Sachen gesagt, die er tun _würde_, wenn ich nicht so eine widerliche Erscheinung wäre. Er war sehr konkret und anschaulich." Sie schauderte und schlang ihre Arme um sich selbst.

Draco sah wieder rot. Er war tatsächlich froh, dass sein Vater nicht hier war. Er war nicht sicher, ob er sich diesmal davor beherrschen könnte, ihm die Eingeweide herauszureißen. Er rief eine Decke aus dem Schrank herbei und legte sie ihr um die Schultern. Er rieb ihr die Arme, um sie zu wärmen.

„Ist das alles?", brachte er mühsam hervor. Sie nickte und ließ ein paar Tränen aus ihren Augen quellen. Draco nahm sie in die Arme und hielt sie, während sie weinte. Er strich ihr über den Rücken, fuhr mit seinen Händen durch ihr Haar und versicherte ihr, dass alles gut werden würde, dass Lucius fort war und ihr nichts mehr anhaben konnte.

Als er das sagte, spürte er, wie Hermine sich versteifte, und sie löste sich von ihm.

„W- was meinst du damit?", fragte sie mit einem entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck.

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Er wird dir nicht mehr wehtun", sagte er verwirrt.

„Warum?" Sie rückte immer weiter von ihm weg und er wollte nicht, dass sie ihn verließ.

„Weil ich es nicht zulassen werde. Ich will nicht, dass du dieses Haus jemals wieder verlässt. Ich – " Er kam nicht mehr dazu zu sagen, dass er nie wieder zulassen würde, dass sie verletzt wurde, dass er immer an ihrer Seite sein würde, um sie zu beschützen, denn sie warf ihre Arme um seinen Hals und drückte ihn heftig an sich.

Draco war verwirrt, doch er erwiderte die Umarmung vorsichtig.

Als sie ihn wieder losließ, lächelte sie durch ihre Tränen hindurch.

„Was ist?", fragte er.

„Du hast ihn nicht getötet?"

„Nein."

„Oh, Draco, ich bin so froh."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Ihre Antwort klärte seine Verwirrung und verstärkte sie zur selben Zeit. „Warum? Er hat dir wehgetan. Er hätte – " Er hielt inne, da er sich weigerte daran zu denken, wozu sein Vater nur allzu imstande war.

„Weil es bedeutet, dass du die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hast."

„Ich habe dir versprochen, dass ich es nicht mehr tun würde."

Sie runzelte die Stirn, offensichtlich in dem Versuch, sich an solch ein Versprechen zu erinnern. Er fuhr fort: „An Weihnachten. Nachdem ich deinen – Brief bekommen hatte. Ich habe dir versprochen, dass ich nie wieder töten würde. Und ich habe nicht einmal meinen Vater angerührt. Ich konnte es nicht." Hermine strahlte ihn an, als hätte er gerade Spitzennoten bei seinen U.T.Z.s erhalten. „Er hat mich ein Weichei genannt", murmelte er düster.

„Du bist alles andere als ein Weichei, Draco, glaub mir. Er wollte dich nur reizen. Lass es nicht zu."

Draco dachte nicht darüber nach, was er als nächstes tat. Er tat es einfach. Seine Hand entwickelte ein Eigenleben und wischte sanft ihre Tränen von ihrem Gesicht. Ein einzelner, verräterischer Finger verblieb auf ihrer Wange.

Hermine spürte etwas Starkes, als er sie berührte, und sie war ziemlich sicher, dass es nichts mit dem üblichen Energiestoß zwischen ihnen zu tun hatte. Dieses Gefühl hatte einen ganz anderen Ursprung.

Ihr Gesicht war wenige Zentimeter von seinem entfernt. Er konnte ihr frisch gewaschenes Haar riechen. Es duftete nach den Blumen im Garten ihrer Eltern. Er konnte die goldenen Flecken in ihren Augen sehen. Jede Faser in ihm sagte ihm, schrie ihn an, sie zu küssen, und für eine Sekunde beugte er sich fast näher zu ihr. Doch er sah Verwirrung in ihren Augen. Natürlich. Sie würde ihn nicht küssen wollen. Es war so lächerlich, dass er es auch nur in Erwägung gezogen hatte. Da war ein kleiner Teil von ihr, der ihn nicht länger abstoßend fand, und er hätte es beinahe ruiniert.

Sein Gehirn erwachte gerade rechtzeitig wieder zum Leben, um ihn von etwas so Dummem abzuhalten wie sie zu küssen. Er nahm seine Hand von ihrem Gesicht und zog sich widerwillig zurück, während er seinen Blick von ihr losriss.

Draco sah auf seine Hände, die nun auf seinem Schoß lagen. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht da war, um dich zu beschützen."

Hermine bemühte sich, ihr Herz dazu zu zwingen, nicht mehr so schnell zu schlagen. Sie war beinahe explodiert von der Intimität ihrer Berührung und sie hätte schwören können, dass er sie hatte küssen wollen. Was hatte ihn aufgehalten? Hatte sie gewollt, dass er aufhörte?

„Warum?", fragte sie, hoffend, dass ihre Stimme sie nicht verriet.

„Es ist meine Schuld. Du hättest nicht in Gefahr sein sollen. Und ich habe es ernst gemeint mit dem, was ich gesagt habe. Ich will nicht, dass du dieses Haus wieder verlässt."

Hermine war froh, dass sie auf vertrautem Boden zurückgekehrt waren. Sie konnte wütend über seine Worte werden und das tat sie auch. Denn es war vertraut und sie wusste, wie sie zu antworten hatte. „Malfoy, dieses überbeschützerische Gehabe wird langsam lächerlich. Ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen."

„Offensichtlich nicht", erwiderte er zornig. Wut war leicht. Und es war leicht für ihn, auf sie wütend zu werden. Sie waren beide so gut im Streiten.

Sie stand vom Bett auf und nahm wieder auf dem Stuhl Platz. Sie verschränkte verärgert die Arme. „Doch, kann ich."

„Wie konnte Lucius dann mitten in der Nacht in deine Wohnung kommen?"

„Das weiß ich nicht", keifte sie. „Ich habe die üblichen Sicherheitsmaßnahmen eingerichtet, zusätzlich zu denen von Harry. Ich habe es sogar so gemacht, dass nur du, Harry und ich rein- und rausapparieren können."

„Wie? Was hast du benutzt?"

„Haare."

„Noch etwas?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Tja, anscheinend hat mein Vater sich durchgeschleust. Du hättest mindestens zwei Gegenstände für den selektiven Apparierzauber benutzen sollen, wahrscheinlich sogar drei."

„Ist ja gut, Malfoy. Ich habe es kapiert."

„Du wirst hier bleiben."

„Nie im Leben."

Dracos Augen blitzten gefährlich, doch sie kniff die Lippen zusammen und funkelte ihn an. „Das ist mein Haus", sagte er mit knirschenden Zähnen. „Wir halten uns an _meine_ Regeln."

„Das habe ich nie versprochen. Ich habe meine Aufgabe für dich zu erledigen! Wie soll ich das bitte tun, wenn ich hier feststecke?" Dem hatte er nichts entgegenzusetzen. Deshalb verengte er nur die Augen. „Ich kann direkt zum Ministerium und wieder zurück apparieren. Und zu meiner Arbeit."

„Nein. Und du wirst deine Arbeit kündigen."

Hermine war nun wirklich wütend. „Ich werde meinen Job _nicht_ kündigen. Er ist das einzige, das mich bei Verstand hält. Für wen hältst du dich überhaupt?"

Draco stand auf in dem Versuch, sie einzuschüchtern. „Das ist _mein_ Plan, _mein _Leben. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du alles ruinierst, für das ich gearbeitet habe, indem du dich töten lässt."

Sie erhob sich ebenfalls und da sie nicht so groß war wie er, blickte sie in seine stürmischen grauen Augen empor. „Und was ist mit _meinem_ Leben? Soll ich es einfach für _dich _aufgeben?"

Die Art, wie sie „dich" sagte, traf Draco und er realisierte, dass sie sich nie im Leben hätte von ihm küssen lassen, dass ihr der Gedanke nie im Leben gefallen hätte, dass sie ihn niemals in ihrem Leben wollen würde, sobald das alles vorbei war. Es war mehr als deutlich, dass ein Teil von ihr ihn immer noch hasste. Schön. Sollte sie doch. Er weigerte sich nach wie vor, ihr die Macht zu geben, _sein_ Leben zu ruinieren.

Er pochte zwei Mal mit seiner Hand gegen ihren Kopf. „Klopf, klopf, Granger. Es ist dein Leben, an das ich hier denke." Sie funkelte ihn nur weiter an. Er seufzte und trat zurück. „Du darfst weiter zum Ministerium gehen, aber die Arbeit musst du aufgeben. Nimm Weasley mit, wenn du kündigst." Sie machte Anstalten zu protestieren, doch er sagte „Das ist mein letztes Wort, Granger" in einem Tonfall, der seine Aussage unterstrich und deutlich machte, dass es keine weitere Diskussion diesbezüglich geben würde. Dann setzte er sich auf das Bett, nahm ein Buch in die Hand und gab vor zu lesen.

„Schön", sagte sie wütend. „Du kannst so eine unglaubliche Zicke sein, Malfoy." Sie stürmte aus seinem Zimmer und knallte die Tür zu.

Draco legte das Buch nieder und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durchs Haar. Er hatte sie erzürnt, wie er es beabsichtigt hatte. Doch sein Herz pochte immer noch wild bei dem Gedanken daran, sie zu küssen, egal wie sehr er sich bemühte, es zu ignorieren.

Es war besser so. Er wusste, wie er sich von ihr fernhalten konnte, wie er sie von sich schieben und mit ihr streiten konnte. Doch er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er sie einlassen sollte oder ob er es überhaupt wollte. Da war ein Teil von ihm, der danach schrie gesehen zu werden, anerkannt zu werden. Hermine hatte Recht gehabt: Er war einsam. Doch er wollte nicht zulassen, dass sie ihm nahekam, weil er wusste, dass er sie am Ende doch verletzen würde – das war alles, das er wusste. Es war unausweichlich. Er wusste nicht, wie man liebte, und sie verdiente es, von Liebe umhüllt zu werden, vollkommen und auf ewig vergöttert zu werden. Und er glaubte nicht, dass das in ihm steckte.

*

Hermine fand Harry im Salon. „Ahh!", schrie sie und ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen.

Harry sah sie an. „Alles okay, Hermine?"

„Nein. Dieser – dieses arrogante, unhöfliche, egoistische, unausstehliche Schwein!"

Harry lächelte belustigt. „Was hat er jetzt schon wieder getan?"

„Er hatte die Nerven, mir zu sagen, dass ich das Haus nicht verlassen darf."

Harry verzog das Gesicht bei dem Gedanken, Hermine etwas vorschreiben zu wollen. Doch Draco war noch am Leben, also schien es doch möglich zu sein. „Warum?", fragte er.

Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Wegen der Sachen, die passiert sind, schätze ich. Scheint zu glauben, dass ich nicht auf mich selbst aufpassen könnte." Sie hielt inne und ihr Blick verfinsterte sich wieder. „Sagt, dass ich meine Arbeit auch kündigen müsse. Ich schwöre dir, er hält sich für _so_ wichtig, dass er mich einfach wie ein Kind rumkommandieren kann. Baut sein Ego auf."

„Hermine, du wirst es nur ungern hören wollen, aber ich stimme ihm zu." Sie sah ihn überrascht an. „Deine Sicherheit ist mir sehr wichtig, Hermine."

„Meine Sicherheit", spottete sie. „Darum geht es überhaupt nicht. Er muss einfach die Macht über jemanden haben, da er nicht mehr seine Todesserkumpels hat, die er herumkommandieren konnte."

Harry seufzte und fragte sich, ob er sagen sollte, was ihm auf der Zunge lag. Ach, entschied er, sie musste es hören. „Hermine, ich weiß, dass du dich aufregst, und Malfoy hat wahrscheinlich nicht sehr viel dazu beigetragen, es zu beheben, sondern dich wahrscheinlich noch zusätzlich gereizt. Aber ist dir jemals in den Sinn gekommen, dass er es tut, weil du ihm am Herzen liegst?"

Hermine war sprachlos. Sie? Malfoy am Herzen? Sie wusste, dass er beschützerisch war und dass er auf sie Acht gab, aber dass sie ihm wirklich _am Herzen lag_? Sie wollte gerade erwidern, dass sie nicht glaubte, dass Malfoy zu so etwas überhaupt fähig war, als sie sich an das Paar aus Neuseeland erinnerte. Sie hatten ihm offensichtlich am Herzen gelegen. Und da war immer dieses kleine Vögelchen, das ihr ins Ohr flüsterte, dass er nun eine völlig andere Person war.

Sie brachte ein kleines „Nein" hervor. Sie saß schweigend da und dachte darüber nach, was vorhin vor sich gegangen war. Er hatte sie fast geküsst, da war sie sich sicher. Doch warum sollte er das tun? War es möglich, dass sie ihm _so_ sehr am Herzen lag? Sicher nicht. Es war einfach der Augenblick, der ihn verwirrt haben musste. Und sie auch. Er hatte sie getröstet und sie war froh, dass er seinen Vater nicht getötet hatte. Und sie sagte sich, dass es vorüber war, doch es half nicht. Da war die Tatsache, dass ihr Herz _immer noch_ raste bei dem Gedanken, wie nahe sie einander gewesen waren. Bei dem Gedanken, dass er sie hätte küssen können. Und langsam gestand sie sich selbst, dass ein Teil von ihr von ihm geküsst werden wollte. Das war nicht gut.

„Harry?", sagte sie nach etwa zehn Minuten stillen Grübelns. „Kann ich dich etwas fragen?"

Er legte seine Papiere zur Seite und richtete seine volle Aufmerksamkeit auf sie. „Sicher."

„Ist es völlig krank, etwas für den Mann zu empfinden, der deine Eltern getötet hat?"

Harry hielt sich gerade so davor zurück, wie ein Bekloppter zu grinsen. Stattdessen runzelte er die Stirn. „Du empfindest etwas für Malfoy? Den Kerl, den du gerade ein unausstehliches Schwein genannt hast?"

Hermine stand auf und begann auf- und abzulaufen. „Ich weiß es nicht!", sagte sie frustriert.

„Erzähl mir, wie du darauf kommst", sagte Harry.

„Naja, gerade eben. Er – er hat mich berührt und es war nicht wie all die anderen Male. Ich meine, ich habe den Energiestoß gespürt, aber das passiert nur am Kontaktpunkt. Ich habe gespürt – weiß du, wie wenn man vierzehn ist und der Junge, in den man verknallt ist, einen anlächelt."

„Ah, als würden die Eingeweide sich winden."

„Und Purzelbäume schlagen. Und dann glaubt man, das Herz würde durch die Haut springen, so stark schlägt es." Hermine hielt inne und sah Harry angespannt an. „Ich wollte von ihm geküsst werden, Harry!"

„Und?", sagte Harry.

„Und?", wiederholte sie. „Was meinst du mit „und"? Er _hat meine Eltern umgebracht_!"

„Ich weiß, Hermine, das hatten wir alles schon. Und ich dachte, du hättest ihm sowieso schon verziehen."

„Habe ich auch. Und ich bereue es auch nicht. Ich – ich kann es nur einfach nicht vergessen", sagte sie. Sie ließ eine Träne aus ihrem Auge kullern. „Jedes Mal, wenn ich ihn ansehe, denke ich an sie. Was ist, wenn das nie vergeht? Ich kann nicht so dumm sein, mich in ihn zu verlieben. Das kann ich einfach nicht!"

Harry ging zu ihr und umarmte sie, während sie ihren Tränen freien Lauf ließ. Sie beruhigte sich schnell und schenkte ihm ein wässriges Lächeln. Sie setzte sich auf das Sofa.

„Hermine, bitte hass mich nicht dafür, aber ich finde eigentlich nicht, dass es eine schlechte Sache ist."

Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Was?"

„Du und Malfoy. Draco, meine ich."

Ihre Augen weiteten sich. „Harry, das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!"

Er wollte nicht zu viele seiner Vermutungen preisgeben, weil er ihr nicht falsche Hoffnungen machen wollte, da Malfoy sich geweigert hatte, auch nur über die Angelegenheit zu sprechen. Doch Harry wusste, dass Malfoy etwas hatte, das weder er selbst noch Ron ihr geben konnten. „Doch, ist es, Hermine. Ich kann dir jetzt nicht sagen, warum, aber hoffentlich eines Tages."

Sie sagte nichts und konnte ihren Freund nicht ansehen.

„Also, hat er dich geküsst?", fragte Harry schließlich.

„Nein!", sagte sie und klang unglücklicher darüber, als sie beabsichtigt hatte.

Harry grinste. „Vielleicht nächstes Mal."

„Harry Potter, ich bin schockiert!"

Er zuckte die Achseln. „Hey, tut mir leid, aber das ist, was ich denke. Und wenn du anfängst, etwas für ihn zu empfinden… dann liege ich vielleicht gar nicht so verkehrt, wie du beharrst."

„Ich – du bist – aber – ah!" Frustriert stürmte Hermine aus dem Zimmer nach draußen.

Harry konnte nicht anders als ihr hinterher zu grinsen. Sie konnte so dickköpfig sein. Er hoffte, dass sie keine weitere Chance mit Malfoy vorbeistreichen ließ, falls jemals wieder eine kam.

* * *

Vorschau auf das nächste Kapitel:

Sie war vielleicht zehn Minuten draußen, als sie hörte, wie die Vordertür ins Schloss fiel. Sie lächelte in der Hoffnung, dass sie gemeinsam zu Abend essen konnten.

Als sie den Salon betrat, sah sie Draco von Blutergüssen übersät und mit blutiger Nase. „Oh!", rief sie, bestürzt darüber, sein vollkommenes Antlitz von den hässlichen brauen Stellen verunstaltet zu sehen.

Harry blickte zu ihr auf. Draco wirkte, als würde er jeden Moment in Ohnmacht fallen. „Hermine, hilf mir!"

Sie eilte hinüber und legte sich Dracos Arm um ihren Hals. Sie führten ihn die Treppe hinauf in sein Zimmer. Dort fiel er aufs Bett und verlor auf der Stelle das Bewusstsein.

* * *

AN: Review bitte!! Denkt daran: Je mehr Kommentare ich bekomme, desto motivierter bin ich weiterzuschreiben!^^


	23. Der Unterschied in der Welt

**Kapitel 23 – Der Unterschied in der Welt**

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du kündigst."

„Ron, ich habe es dir doch erklärt. Ich fühle mich nicht mehr wohl dort."

„Aber Hermine, kannst du nicht einfach mit jemandem sprechen? Du weißt schon, es klären?"

Sie saßen im Café in der Winkelgasse und aßen zu Mittag. Hermine hatte getan, was Malfoy vorgeschlagen hatte, und Ron gebeten, sie zu Flourish und Blotts zu begleiten. Nach allem, was passiert war – und die Vorstellung davon, was hätte passieren _können_ – hatte Hermine sich endlich völlig mit dem Gedanken angefreundet, dass Draco sie wirklich nur in Sicherheit wissen wollte.

Sie seufzte. Sie konnte Ron nicht den _wahren _Grund verraten, weshalb sie kündigte, doch sie hasste es, ihren besten Freund zu belügen. Andersrum. Sie hasste es, ihren besten Freund zu belügen, doch sie konnte Ron nicht den _wahren _Grund verraten, weshalb sie kündigte. „Ich – ich will es einfach hinter mich lassen. Außerdem glaube ich, dass ich ziemlich leicht einen anderen Job finden kann."

„Aber du nimmst _mich_ mit. Hermine, seit wann brauchst du Schutz? Ich meine, du hast immer welchen _gebraucht_, wie jeder andere auch. Aber seit wann gibst du es zu, geschweige denn bittest darum?

Sie nahm einen Schluck Tee. „Ron, ich schätze, als Harry so lange ohne eine Nachricht verschwunden war und wir alle gedacht hatten, ihm ist etwas Schlimmes zugestoßen, habe ich angefangen, besonders vorsichtig zu sein."

„Ja, ich dachte, er wäre entführt worden oder noch schlimmer. Wir waren alle krank vor Sorge und Mum mit jedem Tag mehr und dann bekommen wir einen kurzen Brief von ihm, in dem steht, dass er zu Weihnachten bei uns zu Hause sein würde. Versteh mich nicht falsch. Mum war ganz aus dem Häuschen, aber ich verstehe nicht, was passiert ist. Und er war nicht lange genug da, als dass wir ihn wirklich hätten fragen können."

Hermine zuckte die Achseln. „Es war einfach echt schön gewesen, ihn zu sehen."

„Aber trotzdem", fuhr Ron fort. „Nichts. Nicht ein Wort darüber, was er getrieben hat. Findest du das nicht merkwürdig?"

„Ich bin sicher, er wird es uns verraten, wenn er bereit dazu ist, Ron. Und nein, ich finde es nicht merkwürdig. Wenn er ein paar Sachen geheim halten muss, ist das sein gutes Recht."

„Ein _paar _Sachen? Im Prinzip alles. Seit September."

„Bist du fertig mit dem Essen? Ich möchte das so schnell wie möglich über die Bühne bringen."

„Oh, richtig. Äh, ja. Ich bin fertig."

Sie bezahlten ihre Rechnungen und spazierten langsam zu Flourish und Blotts. Hermine stöhnte, als sie sah, dass Andrew arbeitete. Er lächelte und winkte, als er sie sah. Dann verdüsterte sich sein Gesicht bei Rons Anblick.

Hermine ging zum Tresen. „Hallo, Andrew. Ist Emily da?"

„Ja, sie ist hinten." Andrew schaute zu Ron und runzelte die Stirn. „Ist er das?"

Hermine blinzelte. „Wer?"

„Dein – _Freund_."

„Oh. Ähm, naja, er ist ein Freund, aber nicht das, was du denkst." Ron sah Hermine mit weiten Augen an. „Bitte, hol einfach Emily für mich", sagte sie. Andrew nickte widerwillig und ging in den Hinterraum.

„Was war _das_ denn, Hermine?", wollte Ron wissen.

„Später", sagte sie leise.

Emily tauchte auf und dann gingen sie und Hermine in ihr Büro. Hermine erklärte, dass sie aus persönlichen Gründen kündigen musste, und Emily war sehr verständnisvoll. Es dauerte weniger als zehn Minuten, doch als Hermine zu dem Hauptteil des Ladens zurückkehrte, hatten Ron und Andrew die Zauberstäbe gezogen und aufeinander gerichtet.

„Ronald Weasley!", brüllte Hermine. Sie stürmte zu ihm und Andrew hinüber, dankbar, dass im Laden keine Kunden waren. Sie packte ihn am Arm und riss ihn runter. „Hast du völlig den Verstand verloren?", zischte sie.

Andrew senkte den Zauberstab. „Er scheint sehr beschützerisch um dich zu sein, Hermine. Er _klingt_ auf jeden Fall nach deinem Freund."

Hermine „Zuallererst geht es dich überhaupt nichts an. Zweitens: Welches Recht hast du, ihn zu bedrohen? Oder mich infrage zu stellen? Ich weiß das, was sicherlich gute Absicht von deiner Seite war, zu schätzen, aber ich wäre dir sehr dankbar, wenn du deine Nase nicht in Dinge steckst, die dich nichts angehen. Komm schon, Ron!" Sie packte Ron am Handgelenk und zog ihn aus dem Laden.

„Das war verdammt genial, Hermine! Du hättest sein Gesicht sehen sollen!"

Hermine funkelte Ron an und sein Lächeln fiel zusammen. „Was genau hast _du_ da getan? Wolltest du dich mitten in dem Buchladen mit ihm duellieren?" Sie blieben stehen und Hermine verschränkte die Arme.

„Tut mir leid, Hermine. Es ist nur – so lange her, seit – naja, es hat sich einfach richtig gut angefühlt, meinen Zauberstab wieder einsetzen zu müssen. Ich habe deine Ehre verteidigt."

Hermines Herz erweichte und sie lachte. „Meine _Ehre_?"

„Und wer ist dieser – Freund – von dem ich ständig höre? Klingt nach einem echten Ekelpaket, wenn du mich fragst. Seit wann hast du Freunde, die ich nicht kenne?"

Hermines Lächeln verblasste. „Oh, Ron." Sie warf die Arme um ihn und drückte ihn fest an sich. Er erwiderte die Umarmung überrascht. „Ich bin noch nicht bereit, darüber zu reden", sagte sie, das Gesicht in seinen Umhang vergraben. „Vertrau mir einfach, okay?"

Ron zog sich zurück und legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern. „Natürlich vertraue ich dir, Hermine. Es ist nur – naja, Ginny und ich haben uns ein wenig Sorgen um dich gemacht."

Sie lächelte. „Das braucht ihr nicht. Ich schwöre, dass es mir wunderbar geht, okay? Bin nur viel beschäftigt."

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Es geht dir wunderbar, aber du hast mich gerade ohne Grund umarmt. Das passt nicht zusammen."

„Ehrlich. Du musst mir einfach vertrauen. Sicher, ich bin oft ein bisschen verwirrt, aber es ist nicht Schlimmes, das schwöre ich. In Ordnung?"

„In Ordnung", sagte er zögerlich.

„Jetzt komm schon, ich habe ein paar Besorgungen zu erledigen und dann können wir einen Tee trinken gehen."

Auf dem Weg kaufte Hermine einen Tagespropheten. Es war eine Weile her, seit sie ihn gelesen hatte. Während Hermine an ihrem Tee nippte, durchblätterte sie die Zeitung und hielt, die Teetasse mitten in der Luft erstarrend, bei Seite fünf inne.

Die Überschrift lautete: Andromeda Tonks entlassen; Narzissa Malfoy verhaftet.

_Verflixt._

„Hermine? Alles okay?"

„Nur eine Minute, Ron. Ich lese etwas."

_Andromeda Tonks, die seit November unter der Überwachung des Ministeriums stand, wurde gestern entlassen. Ihre Schwester, Narzissa Malfoy, Ehefrau des berüchtigten Lucius Malfoy und Mutter des noch übleren Draco Malfoy, wurde auf unbekannte Anklagen verhaftet. Obwohl Narzissa Malfoy niemals an jeglichen Todesseraktivitäten beteiligt gewesen war, wird weithin angenommen, dass sie von Anfang an mit ihm, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, zu tun hatte._

_Die Verhaftung hat einen großen Aufruhr hervorgerufen, da feste Beweisen gegen sie fehlen. Jedoch fiel die Verhaftung mit der Entlassung ihrer Schwester zusammen. Es wird weithin angenommen, dass Tonks endlich nachgegeben und in Bezug auf ihre Schwester mit den Auroren kooperiert hat und dass sie nun ausreichende Beweise für die Verhaftung hatten. Der Tagesprophet wird Sie über alle Updates auf dem Laufenden halten, sobald sie verfügbar sind._

„Oh nein", sagte Hermine bestürzt.

„Was?", fragte Ron.

„Ich bin überrascht, das ist alles. Narzissa Malfoy ist verhaftet worden."

Ron höhnte: „Du bist _überrascht_? _Kennst_ du die Frau nicht? Sie trieft vor Boshaftigkeit."

„Naja, ich habe mit Andromeda persönlich gesprochen, als sie sie gerade reingebracht hatten, und ich habe ihr geglaubt, als sie sagte, sie und Narzissa würden sich nicht für dubiose Geschäfte treffen."

„Heißt aber nicht, dass Narzissa nicht daran beteiligt ist."

„Das stimmt. Aber der Artikel lässt es so klingen, als hätte Andromeda etwas damit zu tun." Sie runzelte die Stirn, als sie sich an ihre Unterhaltung mit der rothaarigen Hexe erinnerte. „Ich habe ihr geglaubt." Aber Draco _hatte_ gewarnt, dass sie besonders begabt war. Vielleicht hatte Hermine ihr zu vorschnell vertraut. Draco hatte ebenfalls gesagt, dass er ihr nicht glaubte. „Ich versuche, mich morgen mit Seamus zu treffen und ihn zu fragen."

*

Hermine verbrachte den Abend damit, mit neuem Eifer an der Todesser- Aufgabe zu arbeiten. Narzissa Malfoy war in Azkaban. Draco hatte _sie_ gebeten, genau dies nach dem Krieg zu verhindern. Was also sollte sie nun dagegen tun? Was _konnte_ sie tun?

Nach ein paar Stunden Arbeit ging Hermine zu der Veranda hinaus, trotz des sanft fallenden Schnees, um das Meer zu beobachten. Es war eine Weile her, seit sie das letzte Mal freie Zeit gehabt hatte. Sie schlief in ihrem Zimmer, als die Männer fort waren, weil sie es einfach mit keinem Zauber schaffte, die Veranda so warm zu halten, wie Draco es konnte, und mitten in der Nacht frierend aufwachte.

Sie war vielleicht zehn Minuten draußen, als sie hörte, wie die Vordertür ins Schloss fiel. Sie lächelte in der Hoffnung, dass sie gemeinsam zu Abend essen konnten.

Als sie den Salon betrat, sah sie Draco von Blutergüssen übersät und mit blutiger Nase. „Oh!", rief sie, bestürzt darüber, sein vollkommenes Antlitz von den hässlichen brauen Stellen verunstaltet zu sehen.

Harry blickte zu ihr auf. Draco wirkte, als würde er jeden Moment in Ohnmacht fallen. „Hermine, hilf mir!"

Sie eilte hinüber und legte sich Dracos Arm um ihren Hals. Sie führten ihn die Treppe hinauf in sein Zimmer. Dort fiel er aufs Bett und verlor auf der Stelle das Bewusstsein.

Harry bedeutete Hermine, ihm zu folgen. Sobald sie im Korridor waren, raunte er: „Er braucht etwas Arbeit. Ich glaube, er hat ein oder zwei gebrochene Rippen."

„Was ist passiert?"

„Wir wurden angegriffen. Kein Panik, Hermine, das passiert nun mal. Aber die Todesser scheinen vor Wut auszurasten, wann immer sie ihn sehen. Das war das erste Mal, dass er erwischt wurde. Sie haben ihm einfach ein paar reingehauen, keine Flüche oder so."

„Warum war er in der Nähe von Todessern?!", wollte sie wissen. Ihr gefiel überhaupt nicht, was sie da erfuhr – es klang, als wäre es schon mal vorgekommen, nur nicht in solch einem Ausmaß.

„Das müssen wir, für unsere Arbeit. Der Horkrux. Wir sind nahe dran herauszufinden, wo er ist, Hermine."

„Ist das gut?", fragte sie, besorgt darum, wie Draco aussehen würde, wenn sie erfolgreich waren.

„Natürlich", antwortete Harry. „Brauchst du etwas für ihn?"

„Äh, ein paar Lappen und warmes Wasser."

„Okay." Er ging nach unten, um zu holen, wonach sie verlangt hatte.

Hermine betrat wieder Dracos Zimmer. Er sah viel blasser aus als sonst und biss sich auf die Lippe, um ein Keuchen zu unterdrücken. Sie ging zu seinem Bett und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Stirn. Selbst durch den Energiestoß hindurch konnte sie die Hitze spüren, die andeutete, dass er Fieber hatte. Seine Atemzüge waren flach und ihm standen Schweißperlen auf der Stirn. Dann kniete sie sich neben sein Bett und untersuchte, was sie sah – er hatte Blutergüsse an den Armen und einen riesigen blauen Fleck an seinem Hals, der bis unter sein Shirt reichte. Sie wappnete sich gegen, was sie finden würde, wenn sie den Stoff entfernte, und Tränen füllten ihre Augen, als sie es tat. Seine gesamte Brust war schwarz und blau. Es gab ein paar Stellen, an denen die Haut von der Wucht der Schläge aufgeplatzt war. Harry brachte ihr die Lappen und das Wasser und selbst er wirkte verstört von Dracos Anblick.

„Harry, was ist mit ihm passiert?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Er würde nicht wollen, dass ich es dir erzähle. Frag ihn, wenn es ihm wieder besser geht. Vielleicht wird er es dir verraten." Harry überließ Hermine ihrer Arbeit.

Sie wischte sorgfältig das Blut weg und tastete seine Brust nach gebrochenen Rippen ab, wobei sie drei fand. Sie heilte sie und machte sich dann daran, seine Organe nach Schäden zu untersuchen. Glücklicherweise war da nichts außer eine gequetschte Milz, von der sie wusste, dass sie von alleine heilen würde.

Als nächstes wandte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit darauf, die Blutergüsse zu heilen. Es dauerte fast eine Stunde, da er so viele Schläge erlitten hatte. Als sie fertig war, war seine Haut wieder makellos, abgesehen von einer gezackten Narbe über seiner Brust und seinem Arm. Sie versuchte, die Narbe zu beheben, realisierte jedoch, dass sie seit mindestens ein paar Jahren existierte, und ließ sie in Ruhe. Er hatte ein wenig seiner Gesichtsfarbe zurückgewonnen und atmete regelmäßiger. Dann wandte sie sich dem Rest von ihm zu. Sie hatte es ein paar Male im Krankenhaus getan, Kleidung entfernt, um sich mit dem Körper zu befassen, doch ihre Hände zitterten trotzdem, als sie ihm die Hose auszog. Seine Beine waren nur leicht aufgeschürft, doch ansonsten war alles in Ordnung. Sie heilte die Wunden und deckte ihn zu.

Obwohl sie ihn geheilt hatte, wusste Hermine, dass er sich die nächsten Tage lang wund fühlen würde. Sein Körper hatte viel Prügel erlitten. Sie kämmte ihm das feuchte Haar aus dem Gesicht und sah zu, wie er endlich friedlich atmete. Sie deckte seinen Oberkörper zu und lächelte, als ihr der Rollenwechsel bewusst wurde. Schließlich zwang sie ihm einen Schlaftrank in den Mund, der gleichzeitig gegen das Fieber half, und verließ widerstrebend das Zimmer. Sie hätte dort bleiben können, bis er aufwachte, doch sie wusste, dass sie nachschauen musste, ob Harry in Ordnung war.

Hermine stieg langsam die Treppe hinunter. Harry saß im Salon und starrte leer gegen die Wand vor ihm. Er blickte zu ihr auf.

„Wie geht es ihm?"

„Ein paar gebrochene Rippen, wie du gesagt hast." Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. „Ich konnte nicht glauben, was ich gesehen habe. Jemand hat ihm das _angetan_."

„Ich weiß", sagte Harry grimmig. „Als ich ihn gefunden habe, haben sie immer noch auf ihn eingetreten. Ich musste sie alle lähmen und ihnen dann das Gedächtnis auslöschen. Deshalb hat es eine Weile gedauert, bevor ich ihn herbringen konnte."

„Warum warst du nicht bei ihm?", erkundigte sie sich leise.

„Manchmal müssen wir uns trennen, Hermine. Er weiß, in welche Gefahr er sich jedes Mal begibt, wenn wir das Haus verlassen. Aber er denkt nie zwei Mal darüber nach."

„Hat unser Lieblingsfrettchen etwa Tapferkeit entwickelt?", sagte sie, leicht lächelnd.

„Ja. Du hast ja keine Ahnung", sagte Harry. Er nahm einen Schluck von seinem Butterbier. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass das derselbe Kerl ist, der fast geheult hat, als du ihn im dritten Jahr geschlagen hast." Er lächelte, immer noch fähig, die Erinnerung an jenen Augenblick auszukosten. „Wann wird er aufwachen?"

„Hoffentlich nicht vor morgen. Ich habe ihm etwas zum Schlafen gegeben."

„Gut."

„Brauchst du etwas medizinische Aufmerksamkeit, Harry?"

„Was? Oh, nö. Mir geht's gut. Ich bin nicht erwischt worden und ich habe die Todesser überrascht. Deshalb hat mich keiner angerührt."

„Okay."

„Und ich bin kaputt. Wollte nur sichergehen, dass er wieder in Ordnung kommt. Jetzt gehe ich ins Bett."

„Okay, Harry. Gute Nacht."

Hermine ging nach draußen, diesmal um zu weinen. Sie weinte eine halbe Stunde lang darüber, was Draco zugestoßen war. Die Gewichtigkeit der Situation wurde ihr endlich bewusst – sie könnten sterben. Harry oder Draco konnten bei ihrer Arbeit sterben und sie würde es von einem Stück Pergament erfahren, das in ihrem Umhang steckte. Was würde sie tun, wenn es passierte? Sie hatte das Gefühl, sie befände sich in einer anderen Welt als alle anderen, selbst als die Ordensmitglieder, die immer noch gegen Todesser kämpften und versuchten, Voldemort zu besiegen. Sie fiel in einem Sessel auf der Veranda in einen ruhelosen Schlaf.

*

Draco schlief nicht durch die Nacht. Etwas weckte ihn auf. Langsam öffnete er die Augen und realisierte, wo er war. Er bemerkte, dass er keinen Schmerz spürte, und dann, dass er nur Boxershorts unter der Decke trug. Er errötete in der Dunkelheit, zog sich eine Schlafhose und ein T- Shirt an und griff nach seinem Umhang. Er war nicht sicher, warum er aufgewacht war – er fühlte sich neben der Spur, als wäre er unter Drogen gesetzt worden. Er taumelte die Treppe hinunter und durch jedes Zimmer des Hauses, abwesend nach etwas suchend. Schließlich trat er auf die Veranda und sah Hermine, die in dem Sessel zusammengerollt war in dem Versuch, sich warmzuhalten. Er lächelte und betrachtete sie einen Augenblick lang, bevor er sie auf die Schaukel legte und sie mit seinem Umhang zudeckte. Als er fertig war, spürte er, wie eine Welle der Erschöpfung auf ihn eindrang, und er schaffte es gerade noch rechtzeitig ins Bett, bevor er einschlief.

*

Hermine wachte am nächsten Morgen auf und schmiegte sich unter Dracos Umhang, glücklich lächelnd. Sie wusste, dass es kalt draußen war, und war dankbar, dass ihr warm war. Es dauerte eine Sekunde, bis ihr Gehirn registrierte, was sie gerade gedacht hatte: Dracos Umhang. Sie hatte ihn in der Nacht vorher nicht gehabt, da er ihn mitgenommen hatte, als er mit Harry vor einer Woche aufgebrochen war. Ihre Augen flogen auf und sie sah, dass es tatsächlich sein Umhang war, der sie bedeckte, und außerdem lag sie auf der Schaukel. Sie stand auf und rauschte hinein. Sie marschierte zu Harrys Tür und klopfte laut.

Er antwortete nicht, deshalb hämmerte sie noch lauter. Sie hörte Geräusche im Zimmer und wartete. Harry öffnete die Tür, die Augen im Licht zusammengekniffen.

Er war nicht gerade glücklich. „Hermine, willst du Malfoy aufwecken? Selbst ein Toter würde bei dem Krach aufwachen, den du hier veranstaltest."

Doch Hermine war ebenfalls nicht glücklich. „Hast du gestern Nacht nach mir gesehen?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf, um die Schläfrigkeit abzuschütteln. „Nein, das ist sein Job."

„Tja, es hat aber jemand nach mir gesehen."

„Und?"

„Wenn nicht du es warst und er auch nicht, wer dann?"

„Bist du sicher, dass nicht er es war?"

„Dieser Schlaftrank, den ich ihm verabreicht habe, sollte ihn für mindestens einen Tag außer Gefecht setzen."

„Tja, ich war es nicht. Vielleicht hat er es im Schlaf getan? Geh in seinem Zimmer nachschauen. Und lass mich in Ruhe, ich schlafe noch."

Hermine verdrehte die Augen, ging aber zum Ende des Korridors und öffnete Dracos Tür. Er war bewusstlos, das Gesicht nach unten, voll angezogen und auf der Bettdecke. Keineswegs wie sie ihn zurückgelassen hatte. _Ist er verrückt?_, dachte sie. Sie schloss sachte die Tür und ging nach unten, um sich Frühstück zuzubereiten. Nachdem sie gegessen hatte, räumte sie im Haus auf und stellte bis zur Mittagszeit ein paar Recherchen zu Milzverletzungen an. Sie war gerade dabei, sich ein Sandwich zu machen, als jemand die Treppe herunterkam.

Draco sah viel besser aus, fast wieder wie immer, doch sie konnte sehen, dass er sich nicht besonders gut _fühlte_. Er verzog das Gesicht, als er scharf um die Ecke bog. Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe. Sie würde ihn später dafür rügen, dass er aus dem Bett gestiegen und in die Kälte getreten war. Und sie musste ihm noch von seiner Mutter erzählen. Doch sie würde damit warten, bis er ein wenig kräftiger war. Er setzte sich behutsam an den Tisch.

„Morgen", sagte er.

„Nachmittag", korrigierte sie. Er lächelte.

„Also bin ich wieder hier."

„Gut beobachtet."

„Das letzte, woran ich mich erinnere, ist… oh ja, wie ich meinen Vater gesehen habe." Er gluckste reumütig. „Er muss wissen, dass ihm irgendwie das Gedächtnis gelöscht worden ist. Jedes Mal, wenn wir ihn sehen, ist er wütender auf mich und er _sollte_ keinen Grund dazu haben. Zumindest nicht dass er wüsste."

Hermines Mund klappte auf. „Dein Vater?" Die Bedeutung seiner Worte wurde ihr bewusst.

„Ja. Zumindest hat er die Befehle dazu erteilt. Ich glaube, er hat mich ein Mal getreten. Aber ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher." Er versuchte, sich daran zu erinnern, doch dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Hey, ich habe Hunger."

Sie sprang auf. „Was willst du essen?", erkundigte sie sich.

„Wie immer", sagte er und grinste schläfrig, was ihre Eingeweide auf und abhüpfen ließ.

Hermine machte ihm Eier, wie er sie mochte: drei Rühreier. Als sie ihm seinen Teller reichte, sagte sie: „Du solltest wirklich nicht wach sein."

Er zuckte die Achseln und ignorierte ihre Bemerkung. Er nahm einen Bissen. „Gut wie immer, Hermine. Danke."

Sie beäugte ihn misstrauisch. „Erinnerst du dich daran, vorher schon mal aufgewacht zu sein?"

„Vage. Obwohl es auch ein Traum gewesen sein könnte." Er nahm einen weiteren Bissen und kaute. „Also… hat Harry mich zurückgebracht?"

„Ja."

„Wie lange habe ich geschlafen?"

„Nur etwa achtzehn Stunden."

Er aß den letzten Bissen auf und Hermine nahm seinen Teller, um ihn in die Spüle zu stellen.

„Und… wie schlimm war es?", fragte er.

„Wie schlimm war was?", erwiderte sie stirnrunzelnd. Sie setzte sich wieder gegenüber von ihm.

„Ich."

Sie schauderte. „Schlimm. Sehr schlimm."

„Na, dann erzähle es mir. Was für Verletzungen?"

„Drei gebrochene Rippen, eine gequetschte Milz und deine ganze Brust war schwarz und blau. Ich habe deine Rippen und deine Blutergüsse geheilt, aber ich konnte nichts für die Milz tun."

Draco errötete wieder bei ihrer Erwähnung seiner Blutergüsse. Er rief sich ins Gedächtnis, wie er sich selbst vorgefunden hatte, als er während dieses traumähnlichen Zustandes aufgewacht war, und der Gedanke, dass sie ihn so gesehen hatte, war beunruhigend. Andererseits, schätzte er, musste sie sehr viel Schlimmeres in ihrer Zeit im St. Mungos gesehen haben, aber diesmal war _er_ es, den sie gesehen hatte. Vernarbte Brust, hässliches Mal und alles.

„Was ist eine Milz?", fragte er. Es war ein neutrales Gesprächsthema und würde seine Gedanken hoffentlich davon abbringen, was sie getan hatte, um ihm zu helfen.

„Ein Organ", erwiderte sie.

„Ja, danke", sagte er gedehnt. „Aber was _macht_ sie?"

„Sie entfernt alte oder beschädigte rote Blutzellen und Antigene."

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Klingt wichtig."

„Ist sie auch, aber man kann auch ohne sie leben."

„Woher weißt du das alles?"

„Ich habe davon gelesen. Außerdem habe ich doch einen Monat im St. Mungos verbracht."

„Lass mich sehen", sagte er. Sie reichte ihm ein Buch und deutete auf den Abschnitt über die „gequetschte Milz".

Seine Augen weiteten sich, während er las. „Was ist eine Operation? Es klingt furchtbar! Und drei Wochen Erholung! Ich kann keine drei Wochen warten!", rief er. Er sah sie verzweifelt an. „Wir haben Arbeit zu erledigen!"

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Oh, nein, mein Fehler. Das ist das Muggle- Buch." Sie nahm es ihm aus der Hand und gab ihm ein anderes. „Hier", sagte sie und zeigte wieder auf einen Abschnitt mit der Überschrift „Gequetschte Milz". „Lies das."

Draco las wieder und stieß einen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus. „Oh, viel besser. Nur zwei bis drei Tage Erholung, wenn ich den Trank nehme, der hier genannt wird." Er blickte Hermine an.

Sie deutete zur Küche. Er folgte der Richtung ihres Fingers und sah einen großen Topf auf dem Herd, aus dem gelegentliche Blubber- Geräusche ertönten. Er nickte und schaute dann auf das Rezept des Trankes.

„Uäh, sieht schrecklich aus", sagte er und verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

„Riecht auch schrecklich. Ich habe einen Zauber darauf gelegt, damit der Geruch eingedämmt wird."

„Ich hoffe, du hast kein Muggle- Heil- Zeug an mir verwendet."

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „Habe ich nicht, Malfoy. Der magische Weg ist normalerweise sehr viel schneller."

„Gut", sagte er und wandte sich wieder dem Heilbuch zu.

„Äh, Malfoy? Du hast von den zwei oder drei Tagen gelesen, richtig?"

„Ja."

„Tja, das heißt zwei bis drei Tage Bettruhe. Keinerlei Aktivitäten und damit meine ich wirklich keine."

Draco runzelte die Stirn. „Du meinst keine Mission."

„Keine Mission, kein Training, keine Duelle, kein Fliegen. Kein Verlassen des Hauses. Bettruhe. Das meine ich."

Draco wirkte entsetzt. „Was?", rief er. „Was in aller Welt soll ich die zwei bis drei Tage lang tun!"

„Ich bin sicher, du wirst dir schon etwas einfallen lassen. Entspann dich. Lies etwas. Arbeite an deiner Bräune. Ich fürchte, sie hat etwas unter meiner Heilung gelitten."

Draco holte tief Luft. „Entspannen", sagte er, als müsse er sich selbst davon überzeugen.

„Ja. Entspannen. Tu etwas, das dir Spaß macht. Du _weißt_ doch, was Spaß ist, oder?"

Sie erwartete eine boshafte Erwiderung, doch stattdessen runzelte er die Stirn. „Äh, zu einem gewissen Ausmaß, ja. Aber es war normalerweise auf anderer Leute Kosten."

Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Naja, was machst du in deiner Freizeit?"

Draco dachte nach. Die letzten zwei Jahre lang hatte er jeden freien Augenblick auf sie verwandt. Und davor hatte er keine Freizeit besessen, da er sich voll und ganz dem Dunklen Lord und der Erfüllung seiner Begehren verschrieben hatte. Er hatte kaum geschlafen und wenn er es mal tat, war es ein tiefer Schlaf, da er so unglaublich erschöpft war. Und in der Schule… hatte er seine freie Zeit damit verbracht, sich auf Kosten anderer zu amüsieren. „Ich – äh – habe generell nicht viel freie Zeit. Und ich weigere mich, drei Tage lang mit Lesen zu verbringen, so sehr es mir auch Spaß macht. Ich würde wahnsinnig werden."

Hermine überlegte, womit er sich beschäftigen könnte, und hatte einen Einfall. „Malfoy, du hast schon von Filmen gehört, wie du mir erzählt hast. Hast du jemals einen gesehen?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf und sah, wie ihre Augen funkelten. Sie schien auf ihrem Stuhl auf und ab zu hüpfen, während sie sprach, und er konnte ihre Aufregung anwachsen spüren, als wäre sie fassbar.

„Okay. Also, wenn du wirklich, wirklich nett bist, werde ich versuchen, uns einen Fernseher zu besorgen. Und ein paar Filme. Das wird dir helfen, die Tage durchzustehen."

Draco dachte darüber nach und dann hellte sich sein Gesicht auf. „Wir können diesen einen Film sehen!", sagte er. „Von dem Buch, über das wir uns unterhalten haben."

Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Herr der Ringe?"

„Genau."

„Er geht über zehn Stunden!"

„Hmm, lass mal sehen. Ich habe achtundvierzig Stunden vor mir, in denen ich nichts tun darf. Also klingen zehn Stunden gut."

„Es wäre dir also recht, wenn ich einen Fernseher besorge?"

Er runzelte die Stirn und wand sich auf seinem Sitz, was Schmerz durch ihn schießen ließ. „Au", presste er zwischen den Zähnen hervor. Hermine streckte die Hand aus, doch er schob sie weg, worauf der gewohnte Energiestoß durch seinen Arm pulsierte. „Mir geht's gut. Aber ich habe hier keinen, ähm, Strom."

„Tja", sagte er. Ihre Augen funkelten immer noch. „In Muggle- Kunde, was du, wie ich weiß, nicht belegt hast, haben wir gelernt, wie man elektrische Geräte mit Magie bedient. Für die Muggle- Geborenen oder Zauberer, die eine Show oder Football sehen wollen."

„Wo willst du einen besorgen?", erkundigte er sich, als er realisierte, dass sie seine Schutzsphäre würde verlassen müssen.

Darüber hatte sie noch nicht nachgedacht. Dann lächelte sie breit. „Dean Thomas!", rief sie. „Er arbeitet in der Abteilung für Muggle- Beziehungen mit Arthur. Ich wette, er hat einen, den sie konfisziert haben." Und sie würde gleichzeitig mit Seamus über Narzissa sprechen können.

Er verengte die Augen. „Und wo willst du die Filme herkriegen?"

„Malfoy, ich werde mir etwas einfallen lassen. Es ist alles in Ordnung."

Draco wusste, dass ein Streit sich anbahnte und dass sie am Ende doch nicht umgestimmt werden würde. Und während ihm ein ordentlicher Streit mit ihr Spaß machte, war er diesmal zu müde und wund, um mit ganzem Herzen dabei zu sein. Deshalb gab er nach. „Na schön. Geh den Fernseher und die Filme besorgen. Aber beeil dich damit. Ich meine es ernst. Wenn eine Stunde vorbei ist, schicke ich dir Potter nach und du wirst all unsere Pläne vermasseln."

_DING!_

„Der Trank ist fertig!", sagte Hermine und sprang auf, um die langsam verdickende Masse vom Herd zu nehmen. Sie füllte etwas dicken orangefarbenen Trank in ein Glas, das sie ihm reichte. „Trink aus!" Er kippte ihn hinunter und schauderte bei dem furchtbaren Geschmack. „Ich bin in Nullkommanichts wieder da", sagte sie und steuerte auf die Tür zu. „Aber oh, ich muss noch mit Seamus sprechen, also gib mir ein paar Stunden, okay?"

Er nickte, doch sie sah ihn gar nicht an. „Sei vorsichtig", murmelte er, nachdem er sie disapparieren hörte.

* * *

Vorschau auf das nächste Kapitel:

Während jede Minute in dieser einen Stunde und fünfundvierzig Minuten verging, fühlte Draco, wie der letzte widerstrebende Strick in seinem Herzen riss. Sie hatte so viel erlitten, einen großen Teil durch seine Hand, und doch war sie immer noch so zart und bewegt von den kleinsten Dingen. Einfache, ehrliche Geschichten von zwei Menschen, die sich verliebten, konnten sie immer noch rühren.

Langsam spürte er, wie das übrige Eis von seinem Herzen schmolz und der Klumpen in seiner Brust, der nur dazu gedient hatte, Blut durch seinen Körper zu pumpen, endlich mit neuem Leben schlug.

Er wusste, endlich, dass er sich in Hermine verliebt hatte.

* * *

AN: Review bitte!! Danke^^


	24. Die Gefahren des Fernsehens

Hi, hier ist das neue Kapitel, ein ganz besonderer Leckerbissen für euch!^^ Denn endlich passiert das, worauf wir alle zugefiebert haben. Ihr wisst ja schon aus der Vorschau, was ich meine.

Und Draco finde ich in diesem Kapitel einfach nur göttlich.^^ Für diejenigen, die gerade denken "Eigenlob stinkt", nochmal: Das ist nicht meine brillante Arbeit, sondern ich habe sie übersetzt. Also kann ich den Plot guten Gewissens loben^^

Und jetzt wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim Lesen. Und übrigens ein wunderschönes neues Jahr euch allen!!!

* * *

**Kapitel 24 – Die Gefahren des Fernsehens**

Hermine gelangte im Zaubereiministerium an und ging in Deans Büro.

„Hermine!", sagte er, freudig überrascht sie zu sehen.

„Hallo, Dean!" Sie umarmte ihn. „Wie geht es dir?"

„Wunderbar und dir?"

„Mir geht es gut. Irgendwelche Neuigkeiten von Harry?"

Dean schüttelte grimmig den Kopf. „Nein, aber wir werden ihn finden. Mach dir keine Sorgen."

„Ich hoffe es. Sag mal, Dean, ich bin auf einer Art Mission hier."

Er grinste. „Ach ja?"

„Ich brauche einen Fernseher."

Er sah sie überrascht an. „Einen Fernseher?"

„Ja", sagte sie lächelnd. „Hast du einen hier?"

„Lass mich nachsehen." Dean ging einen Stapel Pergament auf seinem Schreibtisch durch und zog ein paar Blätter heraus. Er sah jede Seite durch. „Hm, wir haben einen, der unanständige James Bond- Filme abspielt."

Hermine verzog das Gesicht. „Nein, danke."

Dean kam ans Ende der Liste. „Nee, kein Fernseher."

Hermines Schultern sanken herab.

„Du könntest einen kaufen, weißt du", sagte Dean.

Hermines Stirnrunzeln wurde zu einem Lächeln. „Du hast Recht, Dean! Aber ich habe keine Ahnung vom Fernseherkaufen. Würdest du mir helfen?"

„Äh, klar?"

„Ausgezeichnet. Wann hast du Zeit?"

Dean warf einen Blick auf die Uhr auf seinem Schreibtisch. „Wie wäre es mit Jetzt?"

„Perfekt! Ich muss nur noch rasch mit Seamus sprechen. Wie wäre es, wenn wir uns in einer halben Stunde in der Lobby treffen?"

„Sicher, Hermine."

„Danke, Dean!"

Sie ging zum Aufzug und fuhr damit in den Stock, wo das Auroren- Hauptquartier lag. Seamus saß an seinem Schreibtisch und wirkte ausgezehrt. Er schaute auf, als Hermine sich näherte.

„Hey, Seamus."

Er seufzte schwer. „Hey. Lass mich raten. Du hast den Artikel gelesen."

„Ja, was geht hier vor sich? Was sind das für mysteriöse Anklagen? Und welche Beweise haben sie? Hat Andromeda irgendetwas damit zu tun?"

Seamus gluckste. „Hermine, ich wünschte, ich könnte es dir sagen."

„Kann ich – sie sehen?"

„Narzissa? Nein, sie ist die oberste Priorität. Nur die Höhergestellten haben Zugang zu ihr."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Also gibt es nichts, das du mir sagen könntest?"

Seamus schüttelte den Kopf. „Nur dass ich nicht wirklich glaube, dass wir etwas Konkretes zu der Frau haben. Aber das ist nur eine Vermutung, die sich darauf stützt, wie ausweichend alle sind."

„Wäre es zu viel verlangt, wenn du mir eine Eule schicken könntest, falls du etwas erfährst?"

„Naja, sicher. Aber warum bist du so interessiert an Narzissa Malfoy?"

„Lass uns einfach sagen, dass es persönlich ist."

Seamus nickte, nicht überzeugt. „Ja, ich werde dich benachrichtigen."

„Danke, das weiß ich wirklich zu schätzen."

*

Zwei Stunden später kehrte Hermine ins Edge zurück, Malfoys Geldbeutel nur ein wenig leichter. Sie ließ den Fernseher ins Haus schweben.

Harry und Draco waren in der Küche. Harry aß gelassen und Draco lief auf und ab. Er zuckte alle paar Minuten zusammen, wann immer er eine plötzliche Bewegung machte.

Er hörte die Vordertür und machte Anstalten, Hermine dafür zurechtzuweisen, dass sie so lange fort gewesen war. Doch eine große Kiste flog an seinem Gesicht vorbei in Richtung Wohnzimmer. Hermine war direkt hinter der Kiste, die Arme mit Taschen beladen. Dracos Mund klappte auf.

„Granger! Was hast du gemacht?"

Hermine setzte die Taschen auf das Sofa ab und ließ den Fernseher sanft zu Boden sinken.

„Ich habe einen Fernseher besorgt, wie ich gesagt habe", erwiderte sie.

Er sah sie an. „Zugegeben, ich bin kein Experte in Muggle- Sachen, aber es sieht für mich so aus, als hättest du einen Fernseher _gekauft_. Und was ist in den ganzen Taschen?", fragte er.

„Filme. Und ein DVD- Player. Und ja, ich habe es alles gekauft." Sie sah, dass er zu einer Belehrung ansetzte, und kam ihm zuvor. „Dean hat mich begleitet, also entspann dich, okay?"

Draco knirschte mit den Zähnen und obwohl er die Antwort ahnte, stellte er die Frage trotzdem: „Und wie, wenn ich fragen darf, hast du alles bezahlt, wo du doch keinen Job hast?"

Sie grinste ein wenig widerwillig. „Äh, ich habe mir auf den Weg nach draußen deinen Geldbeutel mitgenommen."

Er verdrehte die Augen, nicht mehr im Geringsten wütend. Doch das würde er sie nicht wissen lassen. „Mein Geld. Natürlich. Warum nicht? Gib alles aus! Bitte! Ich will es schließlich gar nicht."

„Malfoy, ganz ruhig. Ich habe dieses ganze Zeug _für dich_ besorgt, um deiner unausweichlichen Langeweile vorzubeugen. Naja, das meiste davon. Ich habe ein oder zwei Filme für mich gekauft. Okay, drei, aber ich werde sie zurückgeben, wenn du willst. Naja, zwei von ihnen. Einen behalte ich auf jeden Fall."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Behalte sie." Dann verließ er das Zimmer. Ein schiefes Lächeln verriet seine Belustigung.

„Harry!", rief Hermine. Er kam ins Zimmer. „Hilfst du mir, das ganze Zeug anzuschließen?"

Es dauerte fast eine Stunde, um alles zu vernetzen, da Harry sich ebenfalls nicht besonders gut im Muggle- Equipment auskannte. Hermine verwandelte die Kiste des Fernsehers in etwas, worauf der Fernseher stehen konnte. Dann las Hermine Harry die Bedienungsanleitung vor, während er versuchte herauszufinden, was er wohin stecken musste. Sie waren beide frustriert, lachten aber, als die Kabel endlich am richtigen Ort saßen.

Hermine murmelte ein paar Zauber und bald funktionierten der Fernseher und DVD- Player einwandfrei. Als alles geschafft war, war es spät und Draco schlief schon. Hermine seufzte, während sie durch Kanäle zappte, die sie nicht wirklich interessierten. Nach einer Weile schaltete sie ihn ab und ging auf die Veranda, um zu lesen. Harry gesellte sich zu ihr.

„Also, Hermine. Diese Gefühle, von denen du mit mir gesprochen hast. Wie läuft es mit ihnen?"

„Welche Gefühle?", sagte sie stirnrunzelnd. „Oh, Malfoy." Sie seufzte und legte ihr Buch nieder. „Gut. Ich meine, da ist nichts Neues. Er ist immer noch unmöglich und unausstehlich manchmal. Aber ihn so verdroschen zu sehen war wirklich hart. Ich schätze, es hat mir klar gemacht, dass ich etwas für ihn fühle, aber _was_ genau, bin ich mir nicht sicher."

„Ja, es war schlimm, was?"

„Schrecklich. Und Lucius hat es getan. Sein eigener _Vater_. Ich verstehe nicht, wie jemand sein eigenes Kind so zurichten kann."

„Hm", machte Harry. Er wirkte gedankenverloren. „Wir sehen manchmal Todesser, wenn wir fort sind. Und normalerweise, wenn sie Draco sehen, sind sie nur kalt zu ihm. Aber immer wenn wir Lucius sehen… dreht er durch. Ich fange an mich zu fragen, ob wir sein Gedächtnis effektiv auslöschen. Er scheint in letzter Zeit… irrational und ich vermute, als er Draco diesmal gesehen hat, sind die Sicherungen bei ihm durchgebrannt."

„Du meinst, noch irrationaler als sonst?", sagte Hermine mit einem zynischen Lächeln.

„Ja", stimmte Harry zu. „Aber – es ist anders. Ich glaube, er ist jetzt leicht wahnsinnig. So wie Bellatrix immer ein wenig wahnsinnig war."

„Muss wohl in der Familie liegen", scherzte Hermine.

„Draco ist aber nicht verrückt. Er hat sich selbst sehr gut unter Kontrolle und weiß, was er tut."

„Das ist wahr", gab sie zu. Dann seufzte sie. „Ich schätze, Draco ist es wirklich Ernst, was?"

Harry lächelte. „Ja, ist es. Du klingst überrascht."

„Bin ich nicht, ehrlich, aber alles, was ich jemals gesehen habe, war, wie ihr beiden trainiert. Dann geht ihr mehrere Tage fort und nichts davon zeigt mir, was wirklich geschehen ist. Es war verworren und nicht greifbar. Ich brauchte keinen Beweis, zumindest habe ich mir das eingeredet, aber es war trotzdem nicht real. Ich konnte es nicht sehen. Gestern habe ich es gesehen. In schwarz und blau."

„Ich verstehe. Ich bin so viel mehr als du mit ihm zusammen gewesen. Ich habe ihm mein Leben anvertraut und er mir seins. Ich schätze, das hat diese Vertrauenssache etwas beschleunigt. Du musstest noch nie so etwas tun, deshalb hat es bei dir länger gedauert."

Sie nickte. „Ich bin müde, Harry. Ich gehe ins Bett."

„Du schläfst nicht hier draußen?"

„Nein, Draco braucht Ruhe."

Sie ging ins Haus. Harry wusste, dass sie nicht wollte, dass Draco mitten in der Nacht aufstand, um nach ihr zu sehen. Er lächelte.

*

Am nächsten Tag schaute Draco sämtliche elf Stunden von „Herr der Ringe". Er bewegte sich nicht vom Sofa, außer bei ganz dringenden Bedürfnissen – wie zum Beispiel, um sich der Unmengen von Kürbissaft und dieser abscheulichen Tränke, die er getrunken hatte, wieder zu entledigen.

„Granger!!"

Hermine verdrehte die Augen und Harry lächelte nur. Es war zehn Uhr morgens und Draco hatte sie schon vier Mal gerufen.

„Ja, du erbärmlicher Invalide?", sagte sie von der Tür des Zimmers in dem Versuch, verärgert zu klingen.

„Er ist zu Ende", sagte er und deutete auf den Bildschirm.

Sie verdrehte die Augen und wechselte die DVD. „Sonst noch was? Ich weiß nämlich, dass du etwas anderes wollen wirst, sobald ich das Zimmer verlassen habe."

Er schüttelte den Kopf und starrte den Film an, der gerade weiterging. Hermine gluckste und kehrte zu Harry zurück. Anderthalb Stunden später rief er wieder nach ihr, als sie gerade Mittagessen für sie machte.

„Ja, Euer Königliche Pein?", sagte sie genervt.

„Er ist zu Ende."

„Malfoy, vielleicht könntest du lernen, die DVDs selbst zu wechseln. Es kommt noch eine ganze Menge, weißt du."

Er grinste. „Aber warum? Es macht viel mehr Spaß, dir zuzusehen, wie du deine Augen verdrehst und hier rein rennst, um mir zu helfen."

Sie legte die nächste DVD ein. „Hast du Hunger?"

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Ich glaube schon. Ich habe es nicht bemerkt, bis ich daran gedacht habe."

„Das kann Ablenkung erreichen", sagte sie. Sie kehrte ein paar Augenblicke später mit seinem Essen und etwas zu trinken zurück, außerdem mit seiner Mittagsdosis des Tranks.

Er verzog das Gesicht, kippte ihn aber ohne ein Wort runter.

„Danke, Granger", sagte er, ohne die Augen vom Bildschirm zu nehmen.

Draco rief sie nach dreißig Minuten wieder. Er musste aufs Klo und wollte, dass sie den Film anhielt. Sie wartete, bis er zurück war, und drückte wieder auf Play.

Er rief sie, um ihm Snacks und Drinks zu bringen, die DVD zu wechseln, ihm Sachen zu erklären, den Film für Klopausen anzuhalten und ein oder zwei Mal, einfach um sie zu ärgern.

Um acht, als der Film endlich zu Ende war, rief er sie wieder.

„Malfoy! Merlin, was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?", sagte sie. Sie klang gründlich verstimmt.

„Er ist zu Ende."

„Merlin sei Dank!" Sie setzte sich und musterte ihn. Man sah es ihm praktisch an, dass er elf Stunden lang in einem dunklen Zimmer gesessen und eine flimmernde Kiste angestarrt hatte. Sie sah es hauptsächlich an seinen Augen. Sie wirkten müde und wässrig. „Wie hat es dir gefallen?"

„Es war großartig. Ich habe so etwas noch nie gesehen." Er schaute sie an. „Ich gebe es nur ungern zu, wirklich ungern. Aber die Muggle haben tatsächlich etwas Cooles erschaffen."

Hermine blickte ihn schief an. „Erstaunlich, nicht war?", sagte sie sarkastisch.

Draco stand langsam auf und rieb sich die Augen. Seine Gelenke waren völlig steif.

„Malfoy, du hast dich heute wie ein Fünf- Jähriger benommen. Bist du immer so nervig, wenn es dir nicht gut geht?"

Er grinste sie an. „Soll das ein Scherz sein? Meine Mutter hätte es _niemals_ durchgehen lassen. Sie hätte mich hart angestarrt und mir gesagt, dass ich für mich selbst sorgen soll."

„Tja, ich bin froh, dass ich nichts mit deiner Mutter gemeinsam habe."

„Hast du aber, nur ein bisschen."

Hermine kräuselte die Nase. „Inwiefern? Obwohl ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob ich es wirklich wissen will."

Er konnte ihr nicht sagen, dass sowohl sie als auch seine Mutter schön waren – das würde sie zur Weißglut treiben. Doch was konnte er sagen?

„Wenn du wütend auf mich bist, hast du denselben Angst einflößenden Blick drauf. Natürlich, äh, bestrafst du mich nicht so wie sie." Hoffentlich würde das reichen.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das Ausmaß der Folter – ich meine Strafe – wissen will, die du von den Leuten, die dich aufgezogen haben, erhalten hast."

„Ohh, Granger, ich wusste gar nicht, dass du dir solche Gedanken darum machst."

Sie sah ihn mit einem Blick an, den Draco nicht deuten konnte. So viel schien durch ihre Augen zu gehen. „Tue ich gar nicht", sagte sie endlich hochnäsig und stand auf, um den Fernseher und DVD- Player auszuschalten. „Heute kein Fernsehen mehr. Geh… Snape Explodiert mit Harry spielen oder so. Los!"

Draco richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf, um einschüchternder zu wirken, und sagte streng: „Ich bin _nicht _fünf, egal wie ich mich heute _benommen_ habe, Granger." Sie zuckte zusammen, sah aber das Lachen in seinen Augen. Sie knuffte ihn hart gegen den Arm.

Draco verzog das Gesicht, doch er verließ das Zimmer grinsend.

*

Am nächsten Tag fühlte Draco sich besser. Er kam in Schlafhose und T- Shirt die Treppe herunter, vor sich hin lächelnd. Hermine saß am Tisch und schrieb etwas, tief konzentriert.

„Morgen, Granger."

Sie machte eine Art grunzendes Geräusch, um seine Anwesenheit zu quittieren, und deutete auf eine Phiole auf dem Tresen. Er stöhnte, schluckte aber den Inhalt.

„Also, ich gehe dann mal. Accio Besen!"

Hermines Kopf schoss in die Höhe, als er zur Tür schritt. Sie zückte ihren Zauberstab und schloss die Tür zu. „Halt, Malfoy. Was glaubst du, was du da tust?"

Er grinste und setzte sich an den Tisch. „Ich versuche, deine Aufmerksamkeit auf mich zu ziehen."

„Was willst du?"

„Was für andere Filme hast du mir besorgt?"

„Sie sind in den Taschen am Sofa."

Draco ging ins Wohnzimmer und fand die Taschen. Er besah sich die Titel: Superman, Batman, Terminator, Predator. Ihm gefiel der Klang dieser Filme sehr. Dann sah er, was wohl ihre Filme sein mussten. Unter ihnen war _Schlaflos in Seattle. _Ihm stockte der Atem, als er das Cover anschaute. Er _musste _ihn sehen.

„Oh, das ist meins", sagte Hermine. Sie kam auf ihn zu und versuchte, es ihm aus der Hand zu nehmen. Er wich ihr aus. „Hey – ", sagte sie.

„Morgen", rief Harry.

„Hi, Harry", sagte Hermine abgelenkt. „Malfoy, gib es mir zurück!"

Harry streckte seine Brust heraus und stolzierte zu ihnen herüber. „Was ist das Problem, kleine Dame? Bereitet er Euch Schwierigkeiten?"

Hermine wollte bei seinem lächerlichen Benehmen lachen. „Malfoy will mir meine DVD nicht wiedergeben."

„Malfoy, wir wollen doch keine Schwierigkeiten. Gib der kleinen Dame einfach die DVD und es wird keiner verletzt."

„Oh, nein. Ich will ihn anschauen."

„Was?", sagte Hermine. Sie sah ihn seltsam an.

Harry schnappte Draco die Packung aus der Hand und verzog das Gesicht, als er den Titel sah. „Vertrau mir, Kumpel, das willst du nicht sehen." Er reichte den Film an Hermine weiter, die ihn damit schlug. „Hey!"

„Das ist ein guter, Film, Harry", sagte sie mürrisch.

„Wie auch immer. Es ist etwas für Mädchen."

„Hier sind Neuigkeiten für dich: Ich _bin_ ein Mädchen."

„Richtig", sagte er. „Es ist okay, wenn du ihn siehst, aber Malfoy wird es nicht mögen."

„Woher willst du das wissen?", erkundigte Draco sich.

„Das ist – Mädchenmüll", sagte Harry, der nicht verstehen konnte, was Draco solche Umstände um den Film machte.

Hermine schlug Harry noch mal. „Das ist kein Müll. Es ist Romantik."

Harry lachte. „Genau. Müll."

Sie funkelte ihn an. „Nur weil du kein bisschen romantisch bist, heißt das nicht, dass Romantik Müll ist." Draco lachte.

„Autsch, Hermine. Ich kann – _romantisch_ sein." Es klang, als bedurfte es einer Menge Mühe, das Wort auszusprechen.

„Ja, klar. Arme Ginny."

„Ich will ihn trotzdem anschauen", sagte Draco.

„Nein", entgegneten Harry und Hermine gleichzeitig.

Dracos Gesicht verfinsterte sich. „Warum nicht?"

„Ich habe dir Jungenfilme besorgt. Schau dir die an."

Draco entschied, dass es nicht die richtige Zeit war, weiter zu drängen. Er würde ihn ansehen. Er brauchte Hermines Erlaubnis nicht. Und wenn er mitten in der Nacht herunterschleichen _und_ herausfinden musste, wie man den Fernseher anschaltete, er würde ihn ansehen. Doch für den Augenblick zuckte er die Achseln. „Okay, ich schaue mir die _Jungen_filme an."

„Und ich werde dich heute _nicht_ von vorn und hinten bedienen", keifte Hermine.

„Schon gut. Wie du willst", brummte Draco. „Zeig mir, wie man das Ding benutzt." Sie funkelte ihn an. „Bitte?" Hermine verdrehte die Augen und wies Draco an, wie der DVD- Player bedient wurde. Dann verließ sie das Zimmer.

Hermine hielt ihr Versprechen und betrat das Wohnzimmer nur, um ihm alle vier Stunden den Trank zu bringen. Sie saß den Großteil des Tages draußen, unterhielt sich mit Harry oder arbeitete an ihrer Aufgabe, die fast beendet war.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Malfoy ganze zwei Tage vor dem Fernseher gesessen hat", sagte Harry, während sie den Sonnenuntergang beobachteten.

„Ich weiß. Wer hätte das gedacht?", sagte Hermine und starrte das Licht und die Farben an, die die Sonne auf das Wasser warf. Sie war tief in Gedanken versunken.

„Der Hasser aller Muggle- Dinge."

Sie antwortete nicht.

„Hey, Hermine. Hast du Hunger? Es ist Abendessenszeit", sagte Harry, sobald die Sonne hinter dem Horizont verschwunden war.

„Oh, richtig." Sie stand auf und streckte sich. „Ich fang dann mal an."

„Oh, ich habe nach dem Abendessen eine Besorgung zu machen", sagte Harry.

Hermine runzelte besorgt die Stirn.

„Keine Sorge, es ist nichts Großes, aber ich werde spät zurückkommen."

„Okay", sagte sie.

Eine halbe Stunde später war das Essen fertig und Hermine rief nach Harry und Draco. Harry verschlang sein Essen und brach schnell auf.

Nach ein paar Minuten erkundigte Hermine sich: „Wie fühlst du dich?"

„Viel besser. Das Essen ist gut."

„Danke", sagte sie abgelenkt.

„Was machst du heute Abend?", fragte er. Er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück.

Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Arbeiten. Ich bin so kurz davor, meine Aufgabe zu beenden." Sie rieb sich die Schläfen. „Aber ich weiß nicht… ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich noch denken kann."

Draco beäugte sie mit einem leichten Lächeln. „Tja, ich habe eine Idee."

Sie sah ihn an, die Hände immer noch an ihrem Kopf. „Und die wäre?"

„Schau einen Film mit mir." Als sie ihn offen anstarrte, sagte er: „Mir ist _langweilig_. Ich habe in diesem Zimmer gesteckt, den ganzen Tag, ganz allein, wollte mir die Augen ausreißen, aber ich habe weitergeschaut. Du hast diese böse Kiste in mein Haus gebracht. Das Mindeste, was du tun kannst, ist mir Gesellschaft zu leisten, während ich darüber nachdenke, ob eine Gabel oder ein Löffel schmerzhaftere Ergebnisse erzielen würde, wenn ich sie schließlich doch rausreißen sollte."

Hermine lächelte. „Du _musst_ keine Filme gucken, weißt du." Sie stand auf und räumte ihre Teller ab.

„Oh doch. Es ist eine böse Kiste, das sag ich dir." Sie schwieg. „Komm schon, du brauchst eine Pause. Das hast du im Prinzip selbst gesagt."

Sie seufzte. Sie war es wirklich leid zu denken und die Vorstellung, sich vor dem Fernseher zu entspannen, war sehr ansprechend. Sie konnte vortäuschen, einen der Filme anzusehen, die sie ihm besorgt hatte. Vielleicht würde sie sogar einschlafen. Sie fühlte sich immer irgendwie geborgen, wenn sie unter dem Geräusch des Fernsehers einschlief.

„Okay. Ich schau etwas mit dir."

„Ausgezeichnet", sagte er. „Ich bereite es vor."

Hermine spülte langsam die Teller ab und als sie fertig war, ging sie ins Wohnzimmer und fand Draco lesend auf dem Sofa. Hermines Blick fiel auf den Fernseher.

„Malfoy, wir schauen _nicht_ das." Sie ging zu den Taschen mit DVDs, die sie gekauft hatte, und wühlte sich durch.

Draco hielt ihr Handgelenk fest. „Warum nicht?", wollte er wissen. „Ich möchte es gerne."

„Tja, ich nicht", sagte sie und befreite ihren Arm, bevor sie von dem Kontakt in Ohnmacht fiel. Es hatte sich wie elektrische Pulse angefühlt, die durch sie gefahren und mit jedem Herzschlag explodiert waren.

„Ich dachte, du magst ihn", sagte er.

„Das stimmt auch, aber – warum willst du ihn sehen? Harry hat Recht, du wirst ihn wahrscheinlich hassen."

„Das würde ich gerne für mich selbst entscheiden." Er konnte ihr nicht den _wahren_ Grund sagen, weshalb er den Film ansehen wollte. Also gab er ihr eine lahme Ausrede. „Ich will _alle_ Typen von Muggle- Filmen schauen. Sogar diesen."

Sie scharrte unruhig mit dem Fuß. „Ich – ich will ihn nicht – mit dir sehen."

Draco konnte nicht anders als sich verletzt zu fühlen. „Warum?", fragte er brüsk.

Sie zappelte ein wenig und setzte sich dann auf einen Stuhl. „Äh, weil, naja, ich – " Sie hielt inne. „ – Ich – weine immer bei dem Film." Sie kniff fest die Augen zusammen, damit sie nicht sehen musste, wie er sie auslachte.

Dracos Miene wurde weich. „Ich verspreche, nicht zu gucken", sagte er sachte.

Hermine stieß langsam den Atem aus. Sie wollte nicht, dass er sie weinen sah, doch sie wollte den Film wirklich ansehen. Deshalb nahm sie sich fest vor, nicht zu weinen, und das würde das Problem lösen. „Okay, wir sehen uns diesen Film an. Aber du hältst besser dein Versprechen."

„Das werde ich", sagte er, ein wenig unsicher, wie er es halten sollte, wo doch alles, was er tun wollte, sie zu beobachten war. Er würde schon eine Lösung finden. Er drückte auf der Fernbedienung auf Play und setzte sich, um den Film anzuschauen.

„Okay, aber Malfoy, ich meine es ernst. Blick auf den Bildschirm."

„Ich weiß, ich habe es kapiert. Entspann dich, ja?"

Und so, für die nächste eine Stunde und fünfundvierzig Minuten, beobachtete Draco Hermine dabei, wie sie _Schlaflos in Seattle _sah. Sie konnte ihren Vorsatz nicht halten, sondern weinte stattdessen an jeder Stelle, an der sie es sonst tat. Draco beobachtete sie aus dem Augenwinkel während dem Großteil des Films, doch als er wusste, dass eine _jener_ Szenen sich näherte, wand er seine volle Aufmerksamkeit auf den Film, um herauszufinden, was genau sie so voraussehbar zum Weinen brachte, wann immer sie ihn anschaute.

Während er sie beobachtete, spürte er, wie etwas in ihm sich endgültig veränderte. Er hatte große Fortschritte in den letzten beiden Jahren gemacht und langsam jene Emotionen erlangt, von denen er so viel gehört hatte. Kleine Teile seiner Welt hatten begonnen, einen Sinn zu haben. Er spürte langsam Dinge, eine neue Emotion nach der anderen. Hermine hatte eine große Rolle dabei gespielt, vollkommen ohne ihr Wissen. Er hatte so viel über sie erfahren, indem er über sie gewacht hatte, dass er wusste, dass sie im Nachteil war und keinen Schimmer hatte. Er konnte in ihr wie in einem Buch lesen, was er ironisch fand.

Während jede Minute in dieser einen Stunde und fünfundvierzig Minuten verging, fühlte Draco, wie der letzte widerstrebende Strick in seinem Herzen riss. Er spürte und verstand plötzlich, wie es wäre, Hermine zu lieben. Sie hatte so viel erlitten, einen großen Teil durch seine Hand, und doch war sie immer noch so zart und bewegt von den kleinsten Dingen. Einfache, ehrliche Geschichten von zwei Menschen, die sich verliebten, konnten sie immer noch rühren.

Er dachte an die erste Nacht, die sie im Edge verbracht hatte, als er mit ihr auf die Veranda getreten war. Sie hatte so frei von allen Sorgen der Welt gewirkt und er erinnerte sich daran, dass es ihn bewegt hatte. Auf dieselbe Weise, wie sie sich in einem Film verlor, mit den Charakteren mitgerissen und von ihnen berührt wurde.

Langsam spürte er, wie das übrige Eis von seinem Herzen schmolz und der Klumpen in seiner Brust, der nur dazu gedient hatte, Blut durch seinen Körper zu pumpen, endlich mit neuem Leben schlug.

Er wusste, endlich, dass er sich in Hermine verliebt hatte. Es machte ihn wütend, weil er sich so bemüht hatte, es zu verhindern. Trotz allem, trotz seiner besten Absichten und all der Dinge, die er zu sein wünschte, wusste er, dass er sie am Ende doch verletzen würde. Es war unausweichlich. Er musste seinen Verstand verloren haben, musste wahnsinnig sein, auch nur daran zu denken. Die Antwort war einfach. Er konnte nicht daran denken.

Hermine schniefte recht laut, was Draco aus seinen Gedanken riss. Er bemerkte, dass der Abspann lief und dass sie ihr Bestes tat, sich die Augen zu wischen, ohne dass er es mitbekam. Der blasseste Ansatz eines Lächelns kroch auf sein Gesicht. Was ihn am meisten an ihr verblüffte, war die Tatsache, dass sie sich jedes Mal die Augen ausweinte, wenn sie _diesen_ Film ansah.

„Sorry, ich verstehe es nicht."

Hermine schaute auf. Ihre Augen waren gerötet und wässrig, ihre Wangen und Lippen rot vom Weinen. In diesem neugefundenen Wahnsinn mit Namen Liebe fand er sie schöner als er sie jemals gesehen hatte.

„Was meinst du?", schniefte sie.

„Was war das denn für ein Ende? Sie – gehen einfach weg und starren einander an? Das ist Schwachsinn."

„Hast du _überhaupt_ zugeschaut?", fragte Hermine ungläubig. „Als er gesagt hat: `Du berührst sie zum ersten Mal und plötzlich… bist du zu Hause. Es ist fast wie… Magie.´ Das ist, was am Ende passiert ist. Sie haben sich berührt und – Magie."

„Magie?", wiederholte er zweifelnd. „Ich habe keine Magie gesehen."

Hermine widerstand dem Drang, die Augen zu verdrehen. „Naja, nicht Magie im Sinne von `Zauberstab und Fluch´. Nein."

„Was dann? Was meinen sie sonst?"

„Malfoy, hast du jemals die Hand von einem Mädchen gehalten?"

Er erstarrte. Die Unterhaltung hatte plötzlich eine sehr falsche Wendung angenommen. „Was soll das denn für eine Frage sein?", blaffte er.

Sie war überrascht von seiner plötzlichen Feinseligkeit, sagte aber einfach: „Nur eine Frage, bleib auf dem Teppich. In dem Film, als sie Händchen gehalten haben, haben sie etwas gespürt. Sie wussten, dass sie dazu bestimmt sind."

„Wozu bestimmt?"

Diesmal verdrehte sie die Augen. „Füreinander, Dummkopf."

„Oh." Er dachte eine Sekunde nach. Seine Gedanken rasten und er ignorierte sogar ihren Ausdruck. „Woher wissen sie es?"

„Sie konnten es spüren, als sie Händchen gehalten haben. Es war Magie."

„Wir drehen uns gerade im Kreis, Granger. Du hast nicht auf meine Frage geantwortet."

Sie stieß ein frustriertes Stöhnen aus. „Sie – wissen es einfach. Manchmal bedarf es nur einer simplen Berührung, um zu wissen, dass man etwas Starkes für eine andere Person empfindet."

Sobald sie es ausgesprochen hatte, realisierte sie, was sie da gesagt hatte. Über Berührung. Sie versuchte, vor ihm die Fassung zu bewahren, doch alles, woran sie denken konnte, war, was jedes Mal geschah, wenn _sie_ sich berührten.

Draco hatte einen ähnlichen Gedanken, nur hatte er eine Theorie bezüglich der Ursache der Energiestöße, so dass er sich nicht so viele Sorgen darum machte. Was ihm Sorgen _machte_, war, was er das letzte Mal gespürt hatte, als er sie berührt hatte, um Tränen von ihren Wangen zu wischen. Er hatte da etwas ganz anderes gespürt. Im Bauchbereich. Oh, und sein Herz hatte so heftig geschlagen, dass es ihm fast aus der Brust gesprungen wäre. Es war ein wunderbares Gefühl gewesen, doch zur gleichen Zeit hatte er befürchtet, dass ihm übel werden würde.

„Also, ähm, was genau _ist_ das, Malfoy?", hörte er Hermine in einer Lautstärke sagen, die gerade so ein Flüstern überstieg.

„Was ist was?", fragte er.

„Das – das passiert. Wenn, du weißt schon, wenn deine Haut mit meiner in Kontakt kommt."

„Magie", sagte er abwesend. Hermine sagte nichts, deshalb schaute er sie an. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war eine Mischung aus Angst, Entsetzen, Schmerz und Freude. Alles auf einmal. „Im Sinne von `Zauberstab und Fluch´", fügte er hastig hinzu.

„Das ist mir klar", keifte sie. Eigentlich war es ihr nicht klar gewesen, doch sie würde ihn nicht wissen lassen, dass sie, nur für eine Sekunde, gedacht hatte, dass er ihr etwas Großes und Furchtbares gestehen würde. Es wäre doch furchtbar, richtig? Sie funkelte ihn an, weil er sie an etwas hatte denken lassen, an das sie gar nicht denken wollte.

Doch er hatte natürlich keine Ahnung, warum sie ihm gegenüber plötzlich so feindselig war.

„Also passiert es immer, wenn du jemanden berührst." Es war eine Frage und doch nicht.

Er holte tief Luft, bevor er ihr antwortete. „Nein. Nur bei dir."

Ihr Kopf schoss in die Höhe. „Was meinst du damit? Warum nur bei mir?"

Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand durchs Haar. „Ich weiß es ehrlich gesagt nicht. Aber meine Theorie ist, dass es ein Nebeneffekt von einem Zauber ist, den ich vor zwei Jahren ausgeführt habe."

„Was für einen Zauber?"

„Den Bindezauber."

„Was?", rief sie. „Das ist unmöglich. Du – du kannst diesen Zauber nicht ausführen, ohne dass beide Beteiligten mitmachen. Du hättest es niemals tun können ohne meine Erlaubnis und Kooperation, was du vor zwei Jahren mit Sicherheit nicht bekommen hättest und wahrscheinlich nicht einmal heute bekommen würdest!"

„Eigentlich hätte ich es gekonnt und ich habe es auch getan."

Sie war sprachlos. Was er da andeutete, hieß – naja, es hieß, dass er sehr mächtig, sehr bewandert und sehr fortgeschritten war. Und, so rief sie sich in Erinnerung, er hatte den Fidelius- Zauber ebenfalls selbst ausgeführt. Sie hatte nicht einmal gewusst, dass es möglich war.

Doch sie durfte sich nicht ablenken lassen. „Es gibt keine Nebenwirkungen bei diesem Zauber", sagte sie.

„Nicht unter normalen Umständen, nein. Aber ich glaube, weil ich es ohne dein Wissen getan habe, wurde eine Ausfallsicherung aktiviert. Sollte jemals jemand tun, was ich getan habe, würde die Sicherung den unwissenden Beteiligten davon in Kenntnis setzen, wenn er oder sie jemals mit dem Ausführenden des Zaubers in Kontakt kommt. Es ist aber merkwürdig. Ich bin nicht wirklich sicher, warum es passiert. Es macht keinen Sinn, dass physischer Kontakt erforderlich ist, aber das ist die beste Erklärung, die mir eingefallen ist."

Hermine war empört. „Warum hast du diesen Zauber auf mich gelegt?"

Draco wusste, dass sie wütend war und dass seine Antwort sie noch zorniger machen würde. „Das kann ich dir nicht sagen."

Hermines Reaktion machte ihm Angst. Sie sagte einen Augenblick lang nichts, doch Draco sah, dass ihre Augen mit den Farben von Wut gefüllt waren. Er wappnete sich gegen ihren Ausbruch, der jedoch nicht kam. Zumindest nicht in der Art und Weise, wie er es erwartet hatte.

„Es geht wieder um deine Insel, nicht wahr?", fragte sie. Sie klang fast erschöpft. „Du willst es mir aus irgendeinem Grund nicht verraten und du wirst sagen, dass du es später erzählen wirst."

„Ehrlich gesagt, ja."

Sehr leise sagte sie: „Deine verdammte Insel geht mir so auf den Geist! Ich meine, wo sind wir inzwischen angekommen? Bei zehn Jahren und vier Kirschen?"

„Eigentlich bin ich kein besonderer Kirschenfan, also können wir es bei drei belassen."

Sie schenkte ihm ein tödliches Lächeln. „Du magst keine Kirschen."

„Nein – "

„Warum in aller Welt soll ich dann eine Schokoladentorte mit Kirschen darauf machen?", brüllte sie.

Er seufzte. „Okay, Granger. Du weißt, worauf das hinausläuft. Es werden keine zehn Jahre sein, bis ich es dir erzähle. Es wird sein, wann immer ich mich dazu entschließe, und du wirst nicht die Zeit haben, den blöden Kuchen zu machen. Deshalb streiche ich es offiziell von den Bedingungen."

Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Oh, schrecklichen Dank auch. Und wie kannst du es _wagen_, so einen Zauber ohne mein Wissen auszuführen? Was fällt dir ein – und _wie_ konntest du es überhaupt tun, selbst wenn du es ohne mein Einverständnis machen konntest? Ich war vor zwei Jahren gar nicht in deiner Nähe, es sei denn, du hast mich ohne mein Wissen entführt." Sie erblasste. „Hast du?", brüllte sie und sprang auf.

„Nein! Beruhig dich, Granger. Nein, natürlich nicht." Er meinte es auch wirklich, aufrichtig ernst. Und es war gänzlich das Falsche, was er hätte sagen können.

Sie verengte die Augen. „Erwartest du ernsthaft, dass ich dir diese schwachsinnige Lüge abnehme, Draco Malfoy? Du warst noch bis vor kurzem ein Todesser und ich bezweifle, dass vor zwei Jahren, als du diesen Zauber auf mich gelegt hast, deine Absichten rechtschaffen waren. Du hast meine Eltern _getötet_!" Jetzt schrie sie ihm ins Gesicht. „Du hast mir mehr Schmerz bereitet als je ein anderer zuvor, also erzähl mir _nicht_, dass du mich niemals verletzen würdest!" Und damit schob sie ihn aus dem Weg und rannte in ihr Zimmer, wo sie die Tür so hart zuschlug, dass er die Fenster klirren hörte.

Draco schloss die Augen und holte tief Luft. Er atmete sechsmal tief ein, bevor er darauf vertraute, dass er nichts Dummes anstellen würde – zum Beispiel in ihr Zimmer rennen und sie bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit küssen – oder ihr die absolut _ganze_ Wahrheit erzählen – oder sich ohne Zauberstab von der Klippe stürzen – oder zum Dunklen Lord gehen und vor seine Füße spucken. Oder ihn ein Halbblut nennen. Dieser Gedanke schien Draco aus seinem Wahn zu reißen.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und stieg langsam die Treppe zu seinem Zimmer hoch. Er hielt vor Hermines Tür, hörte aber nichts. Er warf sich auf sein Bett und drückte sich die Fingerknöchel in die Augen, bis er Sterne sah.

Der heutige Abend war interessant gewesen. Er war verrückt geworden – so würde er es bezeichnen. Dann hatte sein Wahnsinn – genannt „Zuneigung" – ihn so laut angeschrien, dass er sicher war, seine Ohren würden ihm für den Rest seines Lebens dröhnen.

Konnte jemand direkt von vernünftig zu wahnsinnig werden – vom Nichtsempfinden direkt zu Liebe – ohne Übergang? Nur wusste er, dass es nicht Nichts gewesen war, dass er schon einige Zeit gegen seine wachsenden Gefühle für das Mädchen angekämpft hatte. Dennoch fühlte es sich an, als wäre er von Nichts zu Liebe übergewechselt. Und es war geschehen, während er den Film schaute, bei dem er sie fast zwei Jahre lang beobachtet hatte. Er war verliebt. In das ärgerlichste Mädchen, das er jemals kennen gelernt hatte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie es geschehen war, doch es war passiert. _Ihm_. Dem Schneemann.

Einmal war er für den Dunklen Lord nach Amerika gereist. Er hatte eine freie Nacht, so dass er in eine Bar irgendwo in Neuengland gegangen war, und es war seine Glücksnacht gewesen. Da wurde ein kleines Konzert gespielt. Zwei hübsche Mädchen sangen einen Song über ihn. Er hatte sich hinterher mit ihnen getroffen und nach dem Text gefragt. Sicher, er hatte ihn irgendwann verloren, wahrscheinlich noch in derselben Nacht, nachdem er sich bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit betrunken hatte.

Doch er erinnerte sich immer noch an die Worte.

„Es ist in Ordnung, es ist okay. Wenn ich gefrier, kann ich nicht zerfallen. Du berührst mich und ich gefrier. Wo mein Herz sein sollte, ist nur Eis. Ich bin ein Schneemann. Kälte ist alles, das ich kenne. Ich bin ein Schneemann. Du kannst mich nicht verletzen, das kann niemand."

Und hier war er nun und schmolz. Er konnte zerfallen. Er konnte verletzt werden und nur nicht körperlich.

Er seufzte und stand auf, um nach Hermine zu sehen. An ihrer Tür klebte ein Zettel, auf dem stand: „Verzieh dich, Malfoy." Er lächelte und nahm den Zettel ab. Dann kehrte er in sein Zimmer zurück und fiel aufs Bett.

* * *

AN: Auch wenn die Geschichte nicht mein Werk ist, erfordert die Übersetzung auch viel Mühe und Arbeit. Deshalb wäre ich euch sehr dankbar, wenn ihr mir einen Kommentar hinterlassen würdet! Danke schööön!


	25. Aufkommender Sturm

Hier ist das neue Kapitel! Viel Spaß!

* * *

**Kapitel 25 – Aufkommender Sturm**

Am nächsten Morgen ging Hermine Draco aus dem Weg, der den gesamten Tag damit zubrachte, mit Harry ihre nächsten Schritte zu planen. Hermines einzige Interaktion mit den beiden war, als sie Draco seinen Trank brachte. Sie lächelte Harry strahlend an, plauderte über nebensächliche Dinge und funkelte Draco an. Sie bereitete ihnen etwas zu Essen zu und verzog sich selbst auf ihr Zimmer.

Sie hatte beabsichtigt, über alles nachzudenken, das mit ihr geschah – vor allem die ärgerlichen, nervigen Gefühle für Malfoy – doch den Großteil des Tages verbrachte sie damit, ins Leere zu starren und ihre Gedanken schweifen zu lassen.

Meistens landeten diese bei ihren Eltern. Ihr zweiter Todestag war morgen. Sie bezweifelte, dass Harry sich daran erinnerte. Er war so beschäftigt, dass es ihm entfallen sein würde. Und sie war sich gewiss, dass Draco nicht daran denken würde.

Sie war nicht einmal mehr wütend auf ihn, nur noch furchtbar traurig. Jene Dinge, die sie ihm an den Kopf geworfen hatte, entsprangen der Last des nahenden Todestages, keinesfalls irgendeinem Groll, den sie gegen ihn hegte. Sie dachte, er wüsste das, doch sie konnte sich nicht sicher sein. Sie hoffte es, da sie nicht sicher war, ob sie sich entschuldigen könnte, nicht mit dem, was in ihrem Inneren vorging. Es war zu schwer. Sie würde nur wieder in Tränen ausbrechen und zweimal innerhalb von zwei Tagen vor ihm zu weinen war nicht akzeptabel.

Nach dem Abendessen fand Hermine Harry und Draco über Papieren im Speisezimmer sitzen.

„Malfoy", sagte sie.

Er sah zu ihr auf.

„Ich muss nachsehen, ob deine Wunde geheilt ist."

„Okay… was muss ich dazu tun?"

„Leg dich hin und lass mich einen Blick auf deinen Bauch werfen."

Draco gefiel dieser Gedanke nicht besonders. „Wo?"

„Ist mir ziemlich egal."

„Das Sofa im Salon."

„Okay." Keiner von beiden rührte sich.

„Jetzt?", fragte er.

„Ja. Ich möchte ins Bett gehen."

„So früh, Hermine?", sagte Harry.

„Ich bin müde", erwiderte sie und verließ den Raum. Draco folgte ihr widerwillig in den Salon. Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah zu, wie er sich hinlegte.

Ihr ungeduldiges Benehmen ging Draco auf die Nerven und machte ihn nervös. Was ziemlich albern war. Er sah Hermine an und wartete darauf, dass sie zu ihm kam und ihn untersuchte. Er sah sie stirnrunzeln und realisierte, dass sie genauso nervös war wie er, wenn nicht noch mehr. Sie war nicht ungeduldig, sondern nervös vor dem, was sie tun musste. Das letzte Mal, da sie sich seine Verletzungen angesehen hatte, war er bewusstlos gewesen.

Dieses Wissen half ihm über seine _eigene _Nervosität hinweg.

„Äh, Bauch", sagte sie, immer noch von der Tür aus.

„Oh, richtig." Er setzte sich auf und zog sein Shirt aus. Er hörte sie scharf einatmen und er feixte.

Das letzte Mal, als Hermine so viel von Draco gesehen hatte, war er mit üblen Wunden übersät gewesen. Sie war halb darauf gefasst gewesen, dass sie immer noch da waren, auch wenn sie ihn ganz geheilt hatte. Als sie seine Haut völlig makellos vorfand, ausgenommen der Narbe aus der sechsten Klasse, spürte sie immense Erleichterung.

„Heute noch, Granger", sagte er ungeduldig.

„Oh, halt die Klappe", keifte sie. Sie ging durch den Raum und blieb am Sofa stehen. Sie schluckte schwer und hörte ihn glucksen. Das machte sie wütend und ein Teil von ihr, ein großer Teil, war versucht, ihn mit ihrem Zauberstab hart zu pieken. Er würde sich niemals sicher sein können, was sie tun sollte.

Stattdessen ließ sie ihren Zauberstab über die Stelle fahren, wo seine Milz lag, und murmelte einen Zauber. Ein blaues Licht blitzte auf.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, es ist ein Junge", sagte sie und verließ dann das Zimmer. Draco starrte ihr verwirrt hinterher. „Alles in Ordnung mit dir", rief sie endlich und Draco hörte, wie sie die Treppe zu ihrem Zimmer hochstieg und die Tür zuschlug.

*

Als Hermine am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, wusste sie, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Sie fühlte sich furchtbar, obwohl sie voll ausgeschlafen war. Langsam öffnete sie die Augen und sah sich in ihrem Zimmer um. Nichts erschien ungewöhnlich oder anders als sie es in Erinnerung hatte. Es lag eine Schwere auf ihrem Herzen und ihrem Geist und sie versuchte den Kopf zu heben. Doch sie stellte fest, dass sie sich aus irgendeinem Grund nicht rühren konnte. Sie geriet in Panik und ihr Blick raste durch den Raum, bis er endlich auf ihrem Zauberstab liegen blieb, der gerade außerhalb ihrer Reichweite auf dem Nachttisch lag. Daneben stand ein kleiner Monatskalender mit Bildern von berühmten Zaubertränken und der Brauanleitung dazu. Ihre Augen wurden zu einem Kästchen gezogen, die keine besondere Markierung aufwies, keine Worte, nur ein sehr leerer, weißer Raum.

Heute vor zwei Jahren hatte Draco ihre Eltern getötet. Das Gewicht schien sich zu verstärken und sie rollte sich zusammen, während ihr Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Sie weinte eine Weile lang und fiel schließlich in einen unruhigen Halbtiefschlaf.

Als sie wieder erwachte, konnte Hermine die Sonne durch die Ritzen ihrer Tapete strahlen sehen. Und dem Winkel des Sonnenlichts nach zu urteilen war es um die Mittagszeit herum. Frische, heiße Tränen füllten ihre Augen, doch als sie sich im Zimmer umsah, bemerkte sie etwas Neues. Eine grüne Karte war auf ihrem Nachttisch aufgestellt. Sie runzelte die Stirn und zwang sich aus dem Bett, um sie in Augenschein zu nehmen.

Die Karte war ein tiefes Smaragdgrün mit einem silbernen „M" auf der Vorderseite. Hermine holte tief Luft und nahm sie in die Hand.

„Es tut mir immer noch leid" war alles, was drauf stand. Abermals begann die Tränen zu fließen und sie stützte sich auf den Nachttisch. Diese Tränen waren anders als die von vorhin. Es waren Tränen der Erlösung anstatt der Trauer. Während sie weinte, fühlte sie sich etwas besser. Ein leises Klopfen an ihrer Tür unterbrach ihre Gedanken.

„Granger", ertönte eine leise Stimme. Es war Malfoy.

Sie wischte sich mit einem Taschentuch die Augen und öffnete die Tür. Draco stand allein da, umhüllt von seinem Reiseumhang.

„Wir brechen auf", sagte sie.

Hermines Herz sank und sie ließ ohne Scham ihren Tränen freien Lauf. Ihre Schultern bebten mit stummen Schluchzern. Draco öffnete die Tür ganz und zog sie in seine Arme. Er hielt sie fest, als würde er sie nie mehr loslassen, als könnte er allen Schmerz vertreiben. Sie konnte seinen Herzschlag spüren und der gleichmäßige Rhythmus beruhigte sie, ebenso wie das leichte Heben und Senken seiner Brust. Allmählich hörten ihre Schluchzer auf. Sie löste sich von ihm und wischte sich die Augen.

„Willst du, dass wir bleiben?", fragte er leise. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und er hob ihr Kinn an, so dass ihre Blicke sich trafen. „Hermine, kommst du heute zurecht? Sag mir die Wahrheit. Ich hasse es, dass wir dich heute alleinlassen."

Sie blickte ihm in die Augen und sah tiefe Besorgnis. „Ja", sagte sie matt. „Danke."

Draco schlang wieder die Arme um sie. Dann ließ er sie los, beugte sich herunter und küsste sie auf die Stirn. „Bis bald." Er drehte sich um und ließ sie zurück, bevor er die Entschlossenheit zum Aufbruch verlor.

Hermine lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen, da die Berührung seiner Lippen sie taumeln ließ. Den Rest des Tages dachte Hermine an ihre Eltern, doch sie weinte nicht mehr. Wann immer sie den Tränen nahe war, rief sie sich in Erinnerung, wie Draco sie gehalten hatte oder was er auf die Karte geschrieben hatte oder die Freundlichkeit in seiner Stimme, und sie lächelte. Er _hatte_ tatsächlich daran gedacht. Sie stellte fest, dass sie wirklich _traurig_ war, dass er heute nicht hier sein konnte. Die relativ kleine Mühe, die er ihretwegen auf sich genommen hatte, füllte ihr Herz mit Hoffnung, sie bemerkte, dass sie sehr gerne mehr in seiner Nähe sein wollte.

Sie weinte an diesem Tag nicht mehr.

*

Hermine erhielt eine Eule von Seamus, der ihr sagte, dass er ihr einen Besuch von Narzissa arrangiert hatte. Am Morgen ihrer Verabredung stand Hermine früh auf und wappnete sich innerlich.

Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie erwartete, und sie hatte leicht Angst. Würde Narzissa merken, dass sie bei Draco gewesen war? Würde sie sie beschimpfen und versetzen? Würde sie überhaupt mit ihr sprechen?

Als sie im Ministerium ankam, traf sie sich mit Seamus im untersten Geschoss des Gebäudes, wo sie die langen, unterirdischen Tunnel entlanggingen, um zu Azkaban zu apparieren.

„Danke, dass du gekommen bist", sagte Seamus mit einem grimmigen Lächeln. „Wir hatten absolut kein Glück bei ihr, was der Grund dafür ist, dass Taylor damit einverstanden war, es dich versuchen zu lassen. Du warst die einzige, mit der Andromeda geredet hat. Vielleicht ist es bei Narzissa genauso."

Hermine nickte und sie machten sich auf den Weg. Sie konnte nicht anders als sich zu fragen, _warum_ Andromeda sich ihr geöffnet hatte und niemand anderem sonst. Hatte Draco Recht? Hatte sie spüren können, dass sie regelmäßig miteinander arbeiteten, und Hermine deshalb vertraut? Wieder fluteten ihr Ängste und Fragen bezüglich des Treffens mit Dracos Mutter ihre Gedanken und Seamus musste sie dreimal rufen, bevor sie ihn hörte.

„Wir sind da", sagte er und deutete auf den kleinen Kontrollraum, wo sie manuell nach Azkaban appariert wurden.

Hermine wurde in denselben Raum geführt, in dem sie Draco im August getroffen hatte. Narzissa war schon dort und saß mit geradem Rücken da, den Blick starr nach vorn gerichtet. Ihr Haar war perfekt frisiert und sie schaffte es sogar, dass die graue Gefängniskluft an ihr gut aussah.

Hermine setzte sich ihr gegenüber. Narzissa starrte auf einen Punkt irgendwo über Hermines Schulter.

„Guten Tag, Mrs. Malfoy."

Narzissa antwortete nicht und zeigte ihr mit keiner Reaktion, dass sie sie gehört hatte.

Hermine holte tief Luft. „Mein Name ist Hermine Granger."

Narzissa richtete ihre Augen langsam auf Hermine und als ihre Blicke sich trafen, hob sie eine Augenbraue. „Das Schlammblut?"

Hermine kniff die Lippen zusammen, weigerte sich aber, sich von dem Wort verletzen zu lassen. „Ja", sagte sie schließlich.

Narzissa blinzelte. „Nun? Warum sind Sie hier?"

„Ich wollte mit Ihnen sprechen."

„Und sie machen Ihre Arbeit großartig. Bitte fahren Sie fort."

„Ich habe mit Ihrer Schwester gesprochen, als sie eingeliefert wurde, und ich habe ein paar Fragen an Sie."

„Ah, ich verstehe. Sie wollen mich also in Wirklichkeit verhören, nicht mit mir _sprechen_." Die ältere Frau feixte. „Ehrlich, Sie sollten Worte wählen, die Ihre Absichten besser darlegen. Das lässt die Kommunikation glatter ablaufen."

„Sie haben natürlich Recht", gab Hermine missmutig zu.

„Mir ist nicht begreiflich, warum meine Schwester mit Ihnen gesprochen hat und mit niemandem sonst."

„Sie sagte, es habe an der Art gelegen, wie ich Ihren Namen ausgesprochen hatte."

Narzissa musterte sie einen Augenblick lang. Dann gab sie einen Wink mit der Hand. „Stellen Sie Ihre Fragen."

„Andromeda wurde hierhergebracht, weil sie unter Verdacht stand, Dunkle Künste mit Ihnen praktiziert zu haben. Sie hat darauf beharrt, dass nichts in der Art geschehen sei. Was ist die Wahrheit?"

„Miss Granger. Meine Schwester ist niemals, in keiner Weise, mit den Dunklen Künsten in Kontakt gekommen. Solch eine Idee ist lächerlich."

„Dessen bin ich mir bewusst, was auch der Grund ist, weshalb ich sehr neugierig über den wahren Grund hinter der plötzlichen Wiederaufnahme Ihrer Beziehung bin. Ich habe Grund, die Erklärung von Andromeda anzuzweifeln."

„Was lässt Sie denken, ich würde Ihnen die Wahrheit sagen? Ich könnte genauso leicht lügen wie sie."

„Sie erzählte mir, dass es wegen Ihres Sohnes war."

Narzissa versteifte sich schlagartig bei der Erwähnung von Draco und sah Hermine mit solcher Intensität an, dass sie sich durchsichtig vorkam. Sie hatte das Gefühl, als versuchte Narzissa, ihr Gehirn zu durchschauen, doch sie spürte keine Wirkung von Magie. Dann entspannte Narzissa sich wieder, als hätte sie etwas herausgefunden.

„Bitte erzählen Sie mir, was meine Schwester ihnen sonst noch gesagt hat."

„Sie sagte, Sie hätten ihre Anwesenheit erbeten, weil Sie sich Sorgen um Ihren Sohn gemacht hatten. Dass Sie jemanden brauchten, dem Sie Ihre Ängste anvertrauen könnten. Lucius würde Ihnen nicht zuhören und Ihre andere Schwester interessiere es nicht. Deshalb haben Sie sich an sie gewandt."

Narzissa holte tief Luft. „Was sie Ihnen erzählt hat, entspricht der Wahrheit."

Im Stillen jubelte Hermine. Sie hatte Recht gehabt, als sie Draco versichert hatte, dass seine Mutter sich aufrichtig um ihn sorgte. „Mrs. Malfoy. Ich hatte immer den Eindruck, dass Sie und Ihr Sohn sich nicht nahestehen."

„Nein, wir stehen uns nicht nahe. Aber ich bin immer noch seine Mutter. Und ich _beobachte_ meinen Sohn. Ich habe ihn beobachtet, seit er sehr klein war. Ich weiß viel über ihn aus seiner Verhaltensweise, wie er in einen Raum tritt, wie er Lucius und mich begrüßt. Vor zwei Jahren ist etwas geschehen, das ihn verändert hat."

Hermine stockte der Atem. „Was ist passiert?"

„Ich bin nicht sicher. Draco war auf eine Mission geschickt worden und er hat sie nicht erfüllt. Aber nach der Mission war er verändert. Es hatte klein angefangen, ist aber gewachsen. Das letzte Mal, als ich ihn gesehen hatte, war Mitte Juli und seine Augen – seine _Augen_ – waren ganz anders als ich sie je gesehen hatte. Und die Veränderung hatte nach dieser Mission begonnen.

Davor hatte kein Leben in ihnen gesteckt. Tatsächlich habe ich bis zu jener Nacht um sein Leben gefürchtet, dass er etwas Unüberlegtes tun und mit seinem Leben dafür bezahlen würde. An dem Morgen nach der teilweise gescheiterten Mission jedoch stellte ich fest, dass der Nebel sich gelichtet hatte, nur ein wenig. Aber es war genug, dass ich es sehen konnte.

Über die letzten zwei Jahre habe ich zugesehen, wie seine Augen immer klarer und fokussierter wurde, während er gerader saß, wenn er zum Tee zu mir kam, während das Selbstvertrauen in seine Bewegungen zurückkehrte. Ich war begeistert zu sehen, dass etwas geschehen war, das ihm ins Leben zurückgeholfen hatte, doch ich fürchtete mich davor, was es bedeuten könnte."

„Warum? Was denken Sie, was es bedeutet?"

Narzissa sah Hermine aufmerksam an, bevor sie fortfuhr: „Ich glaube, dass Draco in den Spiegel geschaut und endlich gehasst hat, was er sah. Und dass er eine Entscheidung getroffen hat, die seine Umstände änderte."

Es konnte kein Zufall sein, dass der Tod ihrer Eltern auf dieselbe Zeit fiel wie Dracos plötzliche, aber zarte Veränderung. Ihr Herz hämmerte, als sie realisierte, abermals, doch heftiger diesmal, dass es eine Verbindung zwischen den beiden Dingen geben musste.

„Sprechen Sie bitte weiter", sagte Hermine. „Erklären Sie mir, warum Sie Angst hatten."

„Wenn er tatsächlich sozusagen einen Sinneswandel durchlaufen haben sollte, war er in großer Gefahr vor dem Dunklen Lord. Ich habe nicht von ihm gehört, seit ich ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, und Lucius erzählt mir, dass er in Indien oder irgendwo anders ist, aber ich kann nicht anders als mir vorzustellen, dass er verletzt ist. Oder – oder sogar tot."

„Sicherlich hätte jemand es Ihnen berichtet, wenn er getötet worden wäre."

Narzissa schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich stand zu sehr unter Verdacht vonseiten Lucius und Bellatrix. Sie glauben, ich habe nur wegen Draco mit dem Dunklen Lord kooperiert. Sie würden seinen Tod vor mir geheim halten, damit ich nicht gegen meinen Meister rebelliere und getötet werde."

Narzissas Augen schimmerten mit Tränen. „Ich mache mir wirklich Sorgen um ihn."

Hermine sah einen Augenblick lang weg. „Ich glaube Ihnen", sagte sie. „Aber was hat das mit Andromeda zu tun?"

„Meda war die einzige, mit der ich reden konnte. Und sie hat versucht, über ihre Verbindungen Wind von ihm zu bekommen, aber sie hatte kein Glück."

„Andromeda wurde am selben Tag entlassen, an dem sie Sie verhaftet hatten. Finden Sie das überhaupt nicht merkwürdig?"

Narzissa hatte sich schon vom Beinaheweinen erholt und ihr Gesicht war wieder hart. „Nicht wirklich, nein."

„Ihre Schwester wurde festgehalten, weil sie von ihr Informationen über Sie oder Lucius haben wollten, die ihnen in ihren Bemühungen gegen die Dunkle Seite helfen würde. Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, dass Andromeda sich doch gegen Sie gewandt hat?"

Narzissa feixte. „Nein. Andromeda hat ihnen exakt das gegeben, was ich ihr aufgetragen hatte."

Hermine öffnete den Mund. „Ich – ich verstehe nicht."

„Meda hat ihnen genau genug erzählt, um sich selbst frei zu bekommen und mich ins Gefängnis zu bringen."

„Aber warum wollten Sie das?"

Narzissa wirkte wieder den Tränen nahe und ihre Hand zitterte, als sie eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr strich.

„Lucius."

*

Als Hermine in dieser Nacht im Bett lag, dachte sie darüber nach, was Narzissa gesagt hatte. Sie konnte nur zu einem Schluss kommen, als sie es mit dem verband, das Harry ihr erzählt hatte. Sie fürchtete sich davor, es Draco zu berichten, doch sie wusste, dass es unvermeidlich war. Und das bald. Er wusste noch nicht einmal, dass sie verhaftet worden war, und Hermine fühlte sich furchtbar dafür. Sie würde es ihm bald sagen, aber das Timing musste stimmen. Er musste in guter Stimmung sein. Denn was sie ihm erzählen musste, würde ihn in eine schlechte befördern.

*

Sie kehrten nach dem Mittagessen am siebten Tag nach ihrem Aufbruch zurück. Hermine war gerade fertig, als sie sie hereinkommen hörte.

Sie klangen, als wären sie in Hochstimmung, da sie lachten, während sie die Tür schlossen.

„Hey, Hermine!", sagte Harry strahlend. Er schloss sie fest in die Arme. „Wie geht's dir?"

„Gut. Obwohl ich vor ein paar Tagen bei meiner Aufgabe in einer Sackgasse gelandet bin", sagte sie grinsend. Draco schaute sie beinahe schüchtern an. „Mir war so langweilig, dass ich ernsthaft erwogen habe, Dracos Besen zu nehmen."

Harrys Augen weiteten sich.

„Wofür?", fragte Draco.

„Zum Fliegen", sagte sie.

Draco blickte von Hermine zu Harry und dann zurück zu Hermine. „Na und?"

„Ich hasse es zu fliegen. Ich wusste, dass es ein Albtraum geworden wäre, aber es hat angefangen, ansprechend zu klingen."

„Naja, ich bin froh, dass wir zurück sind und dir die Langeweile vertreiben können", sagte Harry.

„Du hast dir eine Auszeit genommen?", erkundigte Draco sich.

„Ja", sagte sie. „Ich habe eine Pause gebraucht. Ich habe versucht, andere Tätigkeiten zu finden, aber wenn man das Haus nicht verlassen kann…" Sie warf Draco einen bedeutsamen, spielerisch entnervten Blick zu. „… hatte ich nicht viele Optionen."

„Tja, es sollte dich freuen zu hören, dass wir fast am Ende von unserer Arbeit sind", sagte Harry.

Sie atmete scharf ein. „Ihr habt den Horkrux gefunden?" Sie warf einen Blick zu Draco, der nicht allzu besorgt erschien. Sie konnte es ihm nicht jetzt sagen, da sie gerade von einer langen Mission zurückgekommen waren und er etwas Entspannung verdient hatte. Aber bald…

„Fast", sagte Harry. „Wir rücken näher an Voldemorts Niedergang."

„Und an eurem unausweichlichen Kampf, der grauenhaft werden könnte", fügte sie hinzu.

„Wir haben jetzt sechseinhalb Monate lang dafür gearbeitet, dass der Ausgang vielmehr günstig ist", sagte Draco.

„Das weiß ich", sagte sie. „Aber könnt ihr euch wirklich auf so etwas _vorbereiten_?"

Draco zuckte die Achseln. „Man kann sicherlich _unvorbereitet _sein, was Harry nicht sein wird."

„Ich dachte, _du _würdest ihn töten, Malfoy."

„Nö. Hab vom Töten abgeschworen, weißt du noch?"

Hermine runzelte die Stirn und schaute zu Harry. „Aber Bellatrix – "

„Es ist okay, Hermine", sagte Harry. „Sie wird bekommen, was sie verdient. Mir ist Dracos Entscheidung recht."

Hermine bekam nun Angst. Harry würde Voldemort schlussendlich doch gegenübertreten. Das entsetzte sie, doch zur selben Zeit war sie erleichtert, dass es nicht Draco sein würde. Als ihr dieser Gedanke aufging, fühlte sie sich furchtbar. Harry war einer ihrer besten Freunde und Draco war nur – naja, er war es nicht. Aber er war _etwas_ für sie.

Harry setzte sich und nahm ihre Hand. „Hermine", begann er. Sie sah ihm in die Augen. „Uns ist das seit der fünften Klasse klar gewesen. Ich habe mich damit abgefunden, was von mir verlangt wird – ich muss es versuchen. Ich kann nicht einfach – es _nicht_ versuchen."

Hermine blickte auf ihren Schoß hinunter, während sie mit den Tränen kämpfte. „Ich weiß, Harry, ich weiß." Sie sah zu ihm auf, Entschlossenheit auf ihrem Gesicht. „Und du weißt, dass ich alles in der Welt tun werde, um zu helfen. Sogar – " Sie schluckte. „ – sogar dich gehen lassen."

Harry traten Tränen in die Augen und er umarmte sie. „Ich hab dich lieb, Hermine. Danke."

„Ich hab dich auch lieb, Harry." Sie hielten einander einige Minuten lang eng umschlungen. Als sie sich lösten, war Draco verschwunden.

Harry reichte Hermine ein Taschentuch. „Nur damit du es weißt, Hermine. Ich habe das Gefühl, mehr denn je, dass ich es probieren muss. Dank Malfoy. Er ist – nicht derselbe, weißt du. Er ist nicht das Monster, das er einmal war."

„Ich weiß", sagte sie und nickte.

„Ich vertraue ihm tatsächlich. Kannst du es fassen?" Er gluckste. „Ich, Harry Potter, vertraue Draco Malfoy. Manchmal verblüfft es mich immer noch."

„Harry, wie weit vertraust du ihm wirklich? Ich meine, wie sehr?"

„Ich würde ihm mein Leben anvertrauen. Das habe ich schon." Er sah sie an. „Ich würde ihm dich anvertrauen."

„Harry!"

„Das meine ich ernst." Er stand auf. „Wenn mir etwas zustößt, weiß ich, dass auf dich aufgepasst werden wird, und das bedeutet mir sehr viel. Aber keine Sorge, ich habe ihm nichts gesagt. Ich will nicht, dass sein Kopf noch mehr anschwillt als ohnehin schon. Er ist gedrückter als früher, aber immer noch ein bisschen eingebildet."

Sie lächelte. „Ja, das zeigt sich manchmal."

„Naja, wir haben Arbeit zu erledigen."

„Okay. Ich gehe heute Abend Ginny besuchen."

„Oh? Wirklich?"

„Ja. Nur für den Abend. Ihr beide seid allein zum Abendessen."

„Warum?", sagte Draco, der wieder in den Raum trat.

„Ich gehe aus."

„Mit wem?", fragte er steif.

Sie warf ihm einen Blick zu und hob eine Augenbraue. „Mit Ginny und ich gehe nur zum Fuchsbau."

Draco widerstand dem Drang zu protestieren. Er wollte Hermine nicht wirklich gehen lassen, doch ihm fiel kein guter Grund ein, um sie dazubehalten. „Na schön, du kannst gehen", sagte er.

Sie lächelte ihn an. „Ich habe gar nicht um Erlaubnis gefragt. Mittagessen", sagte sie und deutete auf die Sandwich- Materialien auf dem Tresen. Dann ging sie auf ihr Zimmer.

Hermine kam nach ein paar Minuten herunter, mit einfacher Muggle- Kleidung – Jeans und einem T- Shirt. Draco konnte nicht anders, als ein wenig zu lächeln.

„Bye, Jungs! Bis später!"

„Bye, Hermine. Ich bin ganz neidisch, dass du den ganzen Abend mit meiner Frau verbringen wirst!", sagte Harry, während er sie zur Tür brachte.

„Ich weiß. Ich werde versuchen, sie dazu zu bringen, ein wenig über dich zu sprechen." Hermine zwinkerte ihm zu und verließ das Haus.

Harry kehrte in die Küche zurück, wo Draco sich ein Sandwich machte.

„Warum will sie nicht einfach hier bleiben?", brummte er, während er Butter auf sein Brot schmierte.

„Weil sie Hermine ist. Du würdest sie nicht mögen, wenn sie anders wäre. Ihr ist langweilig und sie lebt im Augenblick mit zwei Männern zusammen. Und weißt du, was morgen ist?"

Draco runzelte die Stirn. „Nein… Sonntag?"

„Der berüchtigte, unerträgliche, rote und pinke Tag."

„Was? Oh – oh. Wirklich? Morgen?"

„Ich fürchte, ja."

„Und was hat das mit mir zu tun?"

„Egal was auf der Welt vor sich geht – dieser Krieg, unsere Arbeit hier, Kraftstoffknappheit –alle Mädchen ehren diesen Tag, entweder mit ihrem Freund oder mit anderen Single- Mädchen. Dürftige Nahrung und schlechte Romantik- Filme, zumindest in der Muggle- Welt. In der Zaubererwelt stelle ich mir vor, dass da auch dürftige Nahrung herrscht, aber vielleicht verbrennen Mädchen Bilder von Jungen, mit denen sie zusammen sein wollen, statt nur mit ihnen befreundet zu sein."

Draco sah so aus, als hätte er gerade einen Knallrümpfigen Kröter als Haustier geschenkt bekommen.

„Oh, und Malfoy, ich verbringe morgen mit Ginny. Es wird von mir verlangt."

„Okay."

Harry sah Draco hart an. "Weißt du, du wirst morgen mit Hermine allein sein."

Draco funkelte ihn an. „Und was genau willst du damit sagen?"

„Schone sie einfach ein wenig. Versuch, ihr eine Pause zu gönnen."

„Ich? Sie ist genauso streitlustig wie ich, wenn nicht noch mehr."

„Trotzdem. Sie wird emotional sein, also provoziere sie nicht."

„Potter, ich werde noch eins drauf setzen. Ich werde sie morgen nicht einmal _sehen_. Ich werde mich von ihr fernhalten und sie wird mich nicht einmal zu Gesicht bekommen müssen. Wie findest du das?"

Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Das ist bisschen extrem, meinst du nicht?"

„Nein, nicht wenn du eine Garantie willst, dass wir uns nicht in die Haare kriegen."

„Das ist nicht gerade, was ich im Sinn hatte."

„Oh nein? Was dann?"

Harry sah ihn nachdenklich an. Er entschied sich dagegen, seine Meinung mit Draco zu teilen. „Egal."

„Nein, inakzeptabel. Was?"

Harry seufzte. „Es wäre nett, wenn du etwas, naja, Nettes für sie tun würdest."

Draco ging ein Licht auf. „Oh! Du hast gehofft, dass ich ihr Blumen kaufen würde? Oder Pralinen? Ihr meine unsterbliche Liebe gestehe?", fragte er sarkastisch.

„Irgendetwas. Nicht ganz so extrem wie unsterbliche Liebe, aber _etwas_", murmelte Harry.

„Na, das kannst du vergessen. Das wird nicht passieren. Haben wir das nicht schon besprochen?"

„Nein, du hast dich geweigert."

„Weil es nichts zu besprechen gibt!" Draco wurde langsam wütend. „Ich bin fertig damit. Wir haben zu arbeiten."

*

Als Draco an diesem Abend im Bett lag und auf Hermines Rückkehr wartete, war er nervös. Er hatte gehört, dass an Tagen wie dem morgigen merkwürdige Dinge geschehen konnten, Dinge, die nicht jeden Tag geschahen. Deshalb entschloss Draco, dass er Hermine wirklich aus dem Weg gehen würde. Nur um sicher zu gehen.

* * *

AN: Review bitte! Danke^^


	26. Der rote und pinke Feiertag

**Kapitel 26 – Der rote und pinke Feiertag**

Am nächsten Tag ging Draco Hermine so gut wie möglich aus dem Weg. Er wachte früh auf, vor ihr, und ging zum Felsvorsprung, um zu trainieren. Er verbrachte den ganzen Morgen dort, ließ das Frühstück ausfallen und kehrte erst ins Haus zurück, als er sich vor Hunger nicht mehr rühren konnte. Er setzte sich auf die Veranda hinaus, bis er sicher war, dass Hermine sich nicht in der Küche befand. Dann ging er hinein und machte sich selbst Mittagessen. Er aß auf der Veranda und ging bis in den späten Nachmittag zum Felsvorsprung zurück.

Wieder wartete er, bis er sicher war, dass er nicht auf Hermine treffen würde, bevor er in sein Zimmer ging, um zu duschen und sich vor dem Abendessen zu entspannen. Nach zwei Stunden begann sein Magen zu knurren. Er lauschte aufmerksam und als er jemanden in der Küche rumoren hörte, entschied er, dass es bald sicher war, sich einen Teller Essen zu schnappen und in sein Zimmer zurückzukehren.

Draco schlich sich leise die Treppe hinunter und ging direkt in die Küche. Er erwartete, etwas Warmes auf dem Ofen stehen zu sehen, einen Salat, wenigstens etwas Brot, aber da war nichts. Er sah in allen Schränken nach, doch es gab kaum Essen, nur ein paar Büchsen mit Bohnen und eine Butterstange. Er stöhnte innerlich, wissend, dass er jetzt mit Hermine sprechen _musste_.

Er betrat widerwillig den Salon, wo sie saß, die Begegnung fürchtend, obwohl er wirklich nicht sagen konnte, warum er sie so fürchtete. Als er Hermine sah, musste er sich ein Lachen verkneifen.

Sie saß in der Mitte des Sofas, immer noch in ihrem Pyjama, Taschentücher überall um sie herum verstreut. Ihr Haar steckte in einem zotteligen Pferdeschwanz, ihre Augen glänzten mit Tränen. In einer Hand hielt sie eine Packung Eiscreme und in der anderen einen Löffel, der auf dem halben Weg zu ihrem Mund in der Luft schwebte. Ihr Blick hing am Fernsehbildschirm und frische Tränen liefen ihr Gesicht herunter und fielen in ihren Schoß.

„Granger", sagte er.

Sie zuckte zusammen und schaute ihn an. Sie versuchte nicht einmal, sich frisch zu machen oder zumindest so zu tun, als würde sie nicht weinen. „Was?"

„Was gibt's zum Abendessen?"

„Hm?"

„Abendessen. Happa happa. Es ist Essenszeit."

„Oh. Ähm, ich habe nicht gekocht. Mach dir einfach irgendetwas." Sie schaute wieder zum Fernseher.

„Es gibt nichts zu essen. Ich habe schon nachgeschaut."

Hermine hielt den Film an und schenkte ihm mehr Aufmerksamkeit. „Oh. Wirklich?"

„Ja."

„Hmm… Tja, tut mir leid. Ich schätze, ich bin in letzter Zeit nicht einkaufen gewesen."

„Was isst du zu Abend?"

„Eiscreme. Da ist eine Menge im Kühlschrank."

„Eiscreme. Eiscreme ist kein Abendessen. Das ist _Nachtisch_."

Sie zuckte die Achseln. „Ich esse Eiscreme zu Abend."

„Aber du brauchst echtes Essen."

„Eiscreme ist echtes Essen", protestierte sie.

„Nein, ist es nicht."

„Tja, das esse ich aber. Du kannst machen, was du willst. Wirklich, es gibt drei verschiedene Sorten. Ich bin sicher, du findest eine, die dir schmeckt."

„Ich weigere mich, Eiscreme zu Abend zu essen!"

Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Dann eben nicht."

„Was schlägst du als Alternative vor?"

„Bestell dir etwas."

Er verdrehte die Augen und ächzte. „Granger, willst du uns wirklich nichts machen?" Sie nickte. „Warum?"

„Weil heute ein – ein böser Tag ist und ich hier sitzen will, wie ich es den ganzen Tag getan habe, und Eiscreme essen und weinen."

„Das ist lächerlich. Eiscreme ist kein Essen und den ganzen Tag zu weinen wird dir nichts bringen."

„Das ist mir egal. Das mache ich immer, wenn dieser Tag kommt und ich niemanden habe, mit dem ich ihn verbringen kann."

„Ich habe auch niemanden und du siehst mich nicht mit verfaulenden Zähnen. Ehrlich, sind deine Eltern nicht Zahnärzte?"

Sie funkelte ihn an. „Sie _waren_ es, ja, danke. Wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigen würdest, ich bin mitten in einer wirklich guten Szene." Sie drehte sich zum Fernseher zurück und ließ den Film weiterlaufen. Draco war erstarrt und sah sie mit weiten Augen an. Sie ignorierte ihn weiter und er stieß erleichtert den Atem aus. Sie hatte sich nichts bei seinem Ausrutscher gedacht. Bevor sie also bemerken konnte, dass er sie anstarrte, stürmte er aus dem Zimmer die Treppe hoch.

Er ging in ihr Zimmer zu dem Schrank mit den Kleidern. Er nahm seine Lieblingsrobe heraus, die saphirblaue, und stieg wieder die Treppe hinunter. Er trat in den Salon und warf Hermine die Robe zu, die sie verblüfft auffing.

„Ich gehe in zehn Minuten los. Wenn du mitkommen willst, zieh dir etwas Schönes an und mach um Merlins Willen etwas mit deinen Haaren." Dann drehte er sich um und ging nach oben. Er lächelte über seinen Kommentar bezügliches ihres Haars. Denn ihm gefiel ihr Haar. Es war Teil von _ihr_.

Hermine verbrachte die Hälfte ihrer zehn Minuten in Schock. Eine halbe Minute lang überlegte sie, ob es ihm ernst war. Dann verging eine ganze Minute mit dem Entschluss, ob sie mitgehen wollte. Drei Dinge gingen ihr durch den Kopf. Erstens: War das ein Date? Wahrscheinlich nicht, da er sie nicht wirklich gebeten hatte mitzukommen. Zweitens: Konnte sie sich in zehn – jetzt acht – Minuten fertigmachen? Diese Antwort lautete Ja. Drittens: Wollte sie überhaupt mit _ihm_ an _diesem _Tag, dem bösen roten und pinken Feiertag, irgendwohin gehen?

Diese Frage nahm die meiste Zeit ihrer Überlegungen in Anspruch. Sie fühlte sich recht wohl und war beinahe am Ende des Films, den sie im Augenblick anschaute. Sie würde sich umziehen und sich ansehnlich machen müssen. Und falls die Robe, die er ihr zugeworfen hatte, irgendeinen Hinweis gab, würde er sie an einen vornehmen Ort ausführen. Sie rief sich das letzte Mal in Erinnerung, da sie zusammen zu Abend ausgegangen waren – oder besser gesagt: da sie gezwungen gewesen war, ihn zu einem Treffen zu begleiten, und es zufällig Abendessenszeit gewesen war. Ein Teil von ihr war zu ihm hingezogen und wurde mit jedem Tag immer stärker. Im Augenblick schrie dieser Teil ihr zu, endlich aufzustehen und sich umzuziehen. Sie hatte doch Gefühle für ihn und es war nichts dabei, mit ihm zu Abend zu essen.

Sie rannte nach oben und zog sich ein schlichtes schwarzes Kleid an. Sie geriet kurzzeitig in Panik über ihr Haar, hatte aber keine andere Wahl, als sich damit zu befassen. Mit einem Seufzen legte sie ihre Haare in einen lockeren Knoten am Hinterkopf und befestigte ihn mit einem Paar funkelnder Haarspangen. Das dauerte sechs Minuten. Noch zwei. Sie tat etwas Lip- Gloss auf, wischte sich die Augen und warf einen kurzen Blick in den Spiegel. Tatsächlich sah sie bezaubernd aus, doch sie entschied einfach, dass sie für zehn Minuten gut genug aussah. Hermine ging nach unten und nahm wieder ihren Platz auf dem Sofa ein, um die letzten dreißig Sekunden zu warten.

Draco kam nach genau zehn Minuten herunter. Er trug eine schwarze Hose, ein graues Shirt und eine schwarze Robe. Er hatte offensichtlich nicht erwartet, dass Hermine sich zu ihm gesellen würde, denn er ging direkt zur Tür, ohne nach ihr zu sehen.

Sie räusperte sich und er schaute zu ihr herüber. Er musste den Drang unterdrücken, die Augen ungläubig aufzureißen, als er sie sah, wie sie auf dem Sofa saß, wo er sie zurückgelassen hatte, und ihn erwartungsvoll anschaute.

„Ich dachte, ich schließe mich dir an", sagte sie förmlich und erhob sich. Draco stockte der Atem, als er volle Sicht auf sie bekam. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass das dasselbe Mädchen war, welches vor elf Minuten diesen Platz besetzt hatte. Sein Herz begann schneller zu schlagen und ihm fiel nichts Geistreiches zum Erwidern ein. Er nickte nur und wartete darauf, dass sie zu ihm kam, während er den Anblick ihrer graziösen Bewegungen aufsog.

„Wohin gehen wir?", fragte sie.

„Ich kenne einen kleinen Laden", sagte er in dem Versuch, so ruhig wie möglich zu klingen, obwohl er alles andere als das war. Er war nicht darauf gefasst gewesen, Hermine so zu sehen. Er war der Meinung, dass sie die schönste Kreatur auf dem Planeten war. Oder zumindest in Wales. Der Wahnsinn, den er letzte Woche gefühlt hatte, kehrte mit voller Wucht zurück und versetzte ihm einen Tritt mitten in den Bauch.

„Aber du kannst nicht einfach herumlaufen, weißt du."

„Das ist mir bewusst, danke für deine Besorgnis."

„Ich bin nicht besorgt. Ich wollte nur, dass du daran denkst."

„Und natürlich habe ich daran gedacht." Er griff in seine Robe und zog eine kleine Phiole hervor. „Prost", sagte er und trank den Inhalt aus. Langsam färbte sich sein Haar schwarz und seine Augen blau, wie es in Neuseeland der Fall gewesen war. „Und du willst wahrscheinlich auch dein zweites Ich annehmen."

Hermine nickte. „Ich – ich bin gleich wieder da", sagte sie und rannte die Treppe hinauf in ihr Zimmer. In der obersten Schublade ihres Nachttischs lagen zwei verbliebene Flaschen des Tranks, den sie gebraut hatte. Behutsam nahm sie eine der Flaschen in die Hand und betrachtete sie. Dann sah sie in den Spiegel.

Sie glaubte, wenn auch nur für einen Moment, etwas in Dracos Augen gesehen zu haben, als er sie im Salon erblickt hatte. Die Gedanken, die sie hatte, waren ein wenig beängstigend. Für nur einen Augenblick hatte er tatsächlich… anerkennend gewirkt. Mehr noch, er schien… beinahe ehrfürchtig. Praktisch sprachlos.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, um den Gedankenfluss abzuwehren. Wenn sie sich nicht beeilte, hatte sie keine Zweifel, dass er sie zurücklassen würde. Mit einem letzten Lächeln in den Spiegel nahm sie den Trank ein und beobachtete, wie sich ihr Aussehen veränderte. Ihr Haar wurde hellblond und ihre Augen tiefgrün.

Als sie wieder nach unten kam, war Draco leicht enttäuscht, nicht mehr die Hermine zu sehen, die er ins Herz geschlossen hatte. Er wusste, dass es Hermine war, doch irgendwie war sie es auch _nicht_. Seine Hermine hatte kein perfektes Haar und keine grünen Augen und er mochte sie so. Mit einem Seufzen realisierte er, dass er sich wahrscheinlich würde besser konzentrieren und das Klingeln in seinem Gehirn abstellen können, wenn sie wie diese – andere Person aussah.

„Also, wohin gehen wir"

„Nach Australien."

„Was?"

Draco nahm ihren Arm, holte tief Luft, um seine Nerven zu beruhigen, und feixte. „Halt dich an mir fest", sagte er und dann apparierte er mit ihr.

Sie kamen auf eine dunkle, schäbig- aussehende Straße mit baufälligen Läden.

„Äh, Malfoy? Was soll das?"

„Entspann dich, Granger. Das ist ein Zauberer- Etablissement." Er ging zu eine der Türen und öffnete sie. Er musste sie fast hindurch schieben.

Hermine trat in ein sehr elegantes Restaurant. Eigentlich war elegant nicht das richtige Wort. Sie glaubte nicht, dass es überhaupt ein richtiges Wort gab. Es war atemberaubend. Edles Holz, unschätzbarer Marmor, glitzerndes Kristall, Porzellan, Silber und Seide umgaben sie von allen Seiten. Hunderte von erleuchteten Kerzen schwebten als einzige Lichtquelle über ihren Köpfen. Sie flackerten ständig, so dass der Raum in ein fließendes Licht gebadet war, welches sie an den Ozean erinnerte, in den sie sich verliebt hatte.

Ein Streichquartett saß in der Ecke und spielte eine zauberhafte Melodie und als Hermine sich umsah, keuchte sie auf. Gold, Silber und wertvolle Juwelen funkelten an den Hälsen, Ohren und Fingern aller Frauen im Raum. Die Männer waren genauso glanzvoll, doch nicht so auffallend. Hermine warf Draco aus dem Augenwinkel einen Blick zu und bemerkte etwas, dass sie nicht gesehen hatte, als sie ihn im Edge gemustert hatte – seine natürliche Eleganz gliederte ihn in alle anderen Männer im Raum ein. Sie fühlte sich fehl am Platz und ein wenig erbärmlich. Sie passte nicht hierher und das wusste sie auf der Stelle. Es war nicht nur der Mangel an Glitzer, sondern sie hatte das Gefühl, dass selbst die Luft zu kostbar für sie zum Atmen war, und sie wusste, dass wahrscheinlich jeder hier ihr zustimmen würde.

„Malfoy", zischte sie. „Ich will nicht hier bleiben."

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Warum nicht?"

„Ich – ich will es einfach nicht."

Er wollte gerade antworten, als der Oberkellner auf sie zutrat.

„Ah, Mr. Greene, wie schön, Sie heute Abend zu sehen. Es ist schon eine Weile her, seit Sie uns das letzte Mal beehrt haben. Tisch für zwei?", sagte der Mann im Smoking mit schwerem australischen Akzent.

Draco sah den Mann an und nickte, wobei er ein strahlendes Lächeln auflegte. „Ja, Murphy, das wäre perfekt."

„Hier entlang bitte." Er führte Draco und eine versteinerte Hermine zu einem abgeschiedenen Tisch mit Blick aufs Meer. „Unser bester Tisch natürlich." Er zog den Stuhl für Hermine heraus, die der Aufforderung nachkam. Murphy reichte ihnen Speisekarten und Draco die Weinkarte.

Draco schlug sie nicht einmal auf. „Ihre beste Flasche bitte", sagte er und wandte sich den Speisen zu.

Murphy lächelte warm. „Natürlich, Sir. Gibt es noch etwas, das ich der Dame bringen kann?", sagte er an Hermine gewandt.

„Nein, vielen Dank", sagte sie.

Murphy beugte den Kopf mit einem kurzen Lächeln und ging davon.

Hermine starrte die Speisekarte vor ihr an. Das Essen sah unglaublich aus. Jedes Gericht war in köstlichen Details und mit einem empfohlenen Wein beschrieben. Und es waren keine Preise zu sehen. Sie wusste, dass wenn man danach fragen musste, es zu viel kostete. Sie legte die Karte auf den Tisch und sah zu Draco, der sie aufmerksam musterte.

„Alles okay?", erkundigte er sich.

„Ich fühle mich – lächerlich."

„Warum?"

„Dieser – dieser Raum! Er ist so… so _piekfein_ und wirklich zu vornehm für mein Blut und ich fühle mich ziemlich fehl am Platz, um ehrlich zu sein", zischte sie in dem Versuch, nicht zu laut zu sein, auch wenn ihr Herz in ihrer Brust trommelte.

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Das ist ein nettes Restaurant, Granger. Genieß es."

Sie funkelte ihn an. „Ich bin überrascht, dass sie mich überhaupt hereingelassen haben, ohne die erforderliche Millionen- Dekoration."

„Wovon redest du da? Es gibt hier keine Erfordernisse."

„Hast du dich hier umgeschaut?" Sie deutete zu dem Tisch, der ihnen am nächsten stand. „Sieh nur. Der Ring von der Frau kostet wahrscheinlich mehr als alles Geld, das ich jemals in drei Leben verdienen könnte." Sie sah zum nächsten Tisch. „Und ihre Kette glitzert so sehr, dass es schon in den Augen wehtut. Ich brauche eine Sonnenbrille."

„Du brauchst was?", fragte er stirnrunzelnd.

„Egal. Was ich meine, ist, dass ich nicht hierhergehöre."

„Warum nicht?"

„Bitte, Malfoy, müssen wir das wirklich ausdiskutieren?"

„Hermine, du gehörst genauso hierher wie jede andere Person hier. In Wirklichkeit bist du wahrscheinlich viel hübscher und viel weniger langweilig als sie alle zusammen. Lass dich nicht von äußerem Aussehen in die Irre führen."

Sie verschränkte die Arme und sah ihn weiter finster an, während sie das angenehme Gefühl unterdrückte, das bei seinem Gebrauch ihres Vornamens in ihr aufgekeimt war. „Du hast leicht reden."

„Was soll das denn heißen?"

„Nichts." Sie hielt inne. „Nur du kommst hier offensichtlich häufig her. Du gehörst hierher. Ich nicht."

„Und warum nicht? Weil du nicht in glänzenden Sachen gewickelt bist? Du bist ohne das alles bezaubernder als sie jemals mit allen Juwelen der Welt sein könnten. Lass dich nicht von Leuten einschüchtern, die nicht besser sind als du, auch wenn sie mehr Geld haben. Sie sind im Augenblick alle neidisch auf dich, sei dir dessen gewiss. Alte, reiche Frauen lieben es, über andere Leute herzuziehen. Dadurch fühlen sie sich wichtig."

Hermine konnte ihn über das Dröhnen in ihren Ohren kaum hören. Er hatte gerade gesagt, dass sie bezaubernd war. Und sie wusste, auch wenn sie noch nie ein Kompliment von seinen Lippen gehört hatte, auch wenn sie nicht sicher gewesen war, ob er überhaupt zu einem netten Gedanken über eine andere Person fähig war, dass er es ernst meinte. Sie war sprachlos.

„Bitte entspann dich. Wirf einen Blick auf die Speisekarte und such dir etwas aus."

Sie gehorchte, zu verblüfft, um zu widersprechen. Der Kellner näherte sich und brachte den Wein. Er goss ihnen beiden ein Glas ein und stellte die Flasche in einen Eiskübel.

„Haben Sie sich entschieden, Sir?"

„Ja. Ich nehme die Ente." Draco reichte dem Kellner die Karte und sie sahen beide Hermine an.

„Das Lachsfilet bitte", sagte sie und gab ihm ebenfalls ihre Karte.

Der Kellner nickte und ging. Hermine holte mehrmals tief Luft, um ihr Herz zu beruhigen. Sie fühlte sich etwas besser. Draco hatte Recht, Geld bedeutete nichts. Sie wusste das, hatte es immer gewusst, doch als sie realisiert hatte, wie nahtlos _er_ hineinpasste, war ihr unbehaglich geworden. Versteckt in ihrer eigenen kleinen Welt, war es so leicht zu vergessen, dass er in eine gänzlich andere Welt gehörte. Als sie darüber nachdachte, ging ihr auf, dass er selbst es ihr leicht zu vergessen machte. Er stellte sich nicht mit dem, das er besaß, zur Schau und benahm sich nicht wie ein verwöhnter reicher Junge. Tatsächlich schien er seinen Reichtum herunterzuspielen und zog es vor, in einem bescheidenen Haus auf einem Kliff zu wohnen.

„Sie _kennen_ dich hier, als jemand anderen."

Er zuckte die Achseln. „Ja. Ich muss mich ernähren, oder nicht?"

Sie schwieg.

Genau in diesem Augenblick ertönte eine dritte, unerwartete Stimme.

„Sarah?" Zuerst registrierte Hermine gar nicht, dass die Stimme sie ansprach. „Sarah!", wiederholte sie, diesmal viel näher. Hermine sah zu Draco, der sie mit erhobener Augenbraue anschaute.

Nach einem Augenblick stand die Quelle der Stimme an ihrem Tisch. Es war David Watts. Hermine stieß einen Atem der Erleichterung aus und stand auf.

„David, hallo", sagte sie und umarmte ihn rasch.

„Wow, du siehst – umwerfend aus."

Sie errötete leicht. „Was machst du denn hier?", fragte sie.

„Oh, meine Eltern leben in Perth." Er scharrte mit seinem Fuß auf dem Boden herum und lächelte verlegen. „Es klingt vielleicht albern, aber jedes Jahr am Valentinstag komme ich hierher, um sie zum Essen auszuführen. Ich habe es schon jahrelang getan und wenn ich jemals jemanden finde, mit dem ich lieber den Abend verbringen möchte, werden sie mich vermutlich enterben", sagte er und schaute sie bedeutsam an. „Und was machst du hier?"

„Oh, ich esse", sagte sie und trat sich innerlich gleich darauf dafür, dass sie so dumm klang. Natürlich war sie zum Essen hier.

„Nein, ich meine in Perth."

„Immer noch nur zum Essen."

Draco räusperte sich. David und Hermine sahen zu ihm. Draco stand auf und streckte seine Hand aus.

„Andrew Greene."

David schüttelte ihm die Hand. „David Watts, schön Sie kennen zu lernen."

„Ebenfalls. Woher kennen Sie Sarah?"

David sah wieder zu Hermine. Eine Spur von Eifersucht war deutlich auf seinen Gesichtszügen zu sehen. „Sie hat ein wenig Zeit mit mir im Krankenhaus in London verbracht. Sie ist sehr klug."

Hermine lächelte und verfiel wieder in die Schauspielerei, die sie im Krankenhaus betrieben hatte. „Ach komm, es war so eine faszinierende Umgebung. Ich konnte gar nicht anders, als von allem gefesselt zu sein."

David wirkte ein wenig gequält. Er lächelte Draco an. „Das ist also der Grund, warum du mich abgewiesen hast, oder?" Dracos Aufmerksamkeit schoss zu Hermine, die unglücklich über die Richtung aussah, die das Gespräch genommen hatte.

„Was? Oh nein, Andrew und ich sind, äh…" Was? „… Freunde?", sagte sie, leicht unsicher, ob das der Wahrheit entsprach. Waren sie Freunde? Oder nur Bekannte mit einem gemeinsamen Ziel, die im selben Haus wohnten. Sie glaubte nicht, dass diese Antwort sie beide erfreuen würde.

Dracos Miene kniff sich zusammen, während Davids sich ein wenig entspannte. Und er fuhr fort, als hätte Draco sie nicht unterbrochen. „Tja, es ist toll, dich wiederzusehen. Du solltest wirklich zum Krankenhaus zurückkommen. Wenn du jemals eine Arbeit suchst, werde ich ein gutes Wort für dich einlegen."

Sie lächelte. „Danke, ich werde daran denken."

David nahm Hermines Hand und küsste sie. „Sorg dafür, dass er dich anständig behandelt, Sarah." Sie nickte nur und David ging davon.

Hermine setzte sich und nahm einen großen Schluck aus ihrem Weinglas. Sie konnte Dracos Augen auf sich brennen spüren, doch sie wollte seinem Blick noch nicht begegnen. Sie schaute stattdessen auf den Ozean hinaus. Er sah genauso aus wie derjenige, den sie so liebte, doch er war nicht ganz so stürmisch.

„Granger", knurrte er.

Sie schaute ihn endlich an. Für einen Augenblick sah sie etwas in seinen Augen – etwas Grobes und Wütendes – und dann war es verschwunden. Die Mauer hatte sich wieder aufgebaut. Doch sie war… verblüffend, fast beängstigend in ihrer Intensität. Der Wechsel seiner Stimmung war so dramatisch, dass sie seinem Blick nicht standhalten konnte. „Ja?"

„Klär mich auf."

Sie zuckte die Achseln. „Er ist der Heiler, mit dem ich zusammengearbeitet habe."

Er verdrehte die Augen. „So viel habe ich auch schon ausgeknobelt, danke. Er schien ein bisschen mehr interessiert an dir als an einer Schülerin."

Sie schluckte. „Ja. Diesen Eindruck hatte ich auch."

„Du hast ihn abgewiesen?"

„Er hat mich eingeladen, mit ihm auszugehen."

„Also bist du nicht gegangen."

„Doch, bin ich."

Draco fühlte sich, als flöge er mit hundert Stundenkilometern und würde dann mit einem Riesenhaken um den Bauch zurückgerissen. Es war furchtbar unangenehm.

„Und?"

„Und ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich zu jung für etwas Ernstes sei. Ich war doch angeblich frisch aus Hogwarts."

„Das ist alles?"

„Ja. Was willst du denn noch hören?"

Er wollte mit Sicherheit keine weiteren Details ihres Dates hören. Deshalb konzentrierte er sich auf den Teil, der sie wieder in einen Streit verwickeln würden, so dass er wieder auf vertrauterem Boden war. Diese Eifersucht war mehr, als er erwartet hatte.

„Ihr seid zu einem Date _aus_gegangen."

Sie holte tief Luft. „Ja, so in der Art. Aber raste nicht aus. Wir haben im Krankenhaus zu

Abend gegessen. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich nirgendwo hingehen dürfe als dorthin."

„Wie süß. Abendessen zu zweit an einem Krankenhausbett", höhnte er. In seiner Stimme schwang mehr Boshaftigkeit mit als er beabsichtigt hatte.

„Es war nichts."

In diesem Augenblick wurde ihnen das Essen gebracht.

_Sah nicht nach nichts aus_, dachte Draco innerlich.

Fast zehn Minuten lang sprach keiner von ihnen. Hermine konzentrierte sich darauf, darüber nachzudenken, was für ein ungeheuerlicher Trottel Malfoy war.

Dracos Gedanken traten jedoch einen ganz anderen Pfad an. Er dachte an den Heiler und daran, wie er Hermine angesehen hatte. Naja, in Wirklichkeit Sarah. Den Mann hatte es offensichtlich schlimm erwischt. Und er war _gut_. Um Merlins Willen, er hat seine Eltern zum Essen ausgeführt! Das buchstabierte förmlich G-U-T. Gut. Er dachte einen Moment darüber nach. Gut.

Hermine verdiente jemanden _Gutes_. Jemand, der sie mit Rosen überschüttete und so weiter, ihr immer nette Dinge sagte und sein Leben damit verbrachte, sie ewig zu vergöttern und zu lieben.

In anderen Worten: jemand anderes als er. Obwohl er sich gut vorstellen konnte, sie ewig zu lieben. Eine Erkenntnis, die ihn durch und durch erschütterte.

Ein weiterer Gedanke ging ihm auf und er schaute durch den Raum zu einem Tisch, an dem er vor kurzem gespeist hatte. Stücke der Erinnerung, die nun so klar wie Kristall waren, spielten sich in seinem Geist ab: Jane lachte über einen Witz, den er erzählt hatte. Steve zog seine Brieftasche heraus und machte eine übertriebene Show daraus, die Rechnung übernehmen zu wollen, obwohl sie alle wussten, dass Draco bezahlen würde. Er hatte sie mehrmals hierher mitgenommen.

Ihn durchfuhr ein unangenehmer Ruck, als er realisierte, was er gerade gedacht hatte. David hatte seine Eltern hierher gebracht und er hatte ihre hergebracht, die beiden Menschen, die er mehr schätzte als alle anderen auf der Welt. Er hatte es getan, weil sie ihnen aufrichtig am Herzen lag und er es ihnen zeigen wollte, wie auch David es für seine Eltern getan hatte. Er hatte Davids Tat mit eigener Güte beglichen, nur um zu realisieren, dass da er genau das Gleiche getan hatte, dieselbe Schlussfolgerung über ihn gezogen werden konnte.

Er runzelte die Stirn. Er hatte sich noch nie als _gut_ betrachtet, nicht ein Mal. Selbst bei allem, das er mit Harry unternahm, allem, das er für Hermine getan hatte, war es nicht aus irgendeinem Sinn für Güte heraus geschehen, die er in sich selbst spürte. Es hatte als Selbsterhaltung angefangen und obwohl es zu einem großen Teil dabei geblieben war, hatte ein Teil davon sich zweifellos zu… etwas anderem entwickelt. Er sorgte sich aufrichtig um Hermine und wollte sie sicher durch diesen Krieg lotsen, zu einem Leben frei von Furcht vor Voldemort.

Er… liebte sie. Eine Erkenntnis, die ihm immer noch Angst einjagte. Er hatte angenommen, dass er niemals erleben würde, was Liebe wirklich war. Die Fürsorge der Grangers hatte begonnen, die Schichten des Verfalls abzustreifen, und Hermine – die Sorge um sie – hatte den Rest getan. Doch er hatte ebenfalls realisiert, dass er sein Leben möglicherweise damit verbringen könnte, sie zu lieben, etwas ganz anderes als sie zu vergöttern. Um sie zu lieben, würde er ein Teil ihres Lebens sein müssen.

Die Eisenbahn der Eifersucht verlangsamte sich zu einem Kriechen. Dieser Wahnsinn würde ihn nirgendwohin bringen. Er konnte sich immer noch nicht vorstellen, wirklich mit Hermine zusammen zu sein, selbst wenn er es mehr wollte als alles andere in der Welt. Es war nicht richtig. Jemand wie er sollte niemals mit jemandem wie ihr zusammen sein. Als er diesen Gedanken abermals akzeptierte, spürte er, wie sich langsam eine taube Ruhe auf sein Herz legte.

Es war unmöglich, dass Draco Malfoy, widerlich reicher und arroganter Reinblüter, Traum jeder Hexe, gut genug für Hermine Granger, Besserwisserin, Schlammblut, war. Er lachte voller Bitterkeit über die Ironie.

Endlich durchbrach er die Stille. „Du solltest mit ihm ausgehen."

Hermine legte ihre Gabel etwas zu laut auf den Teller. „Malfoy, bitte sag mir, dass du nicht anfängst, auch mein persönliches Leben bestimmen zu wollen", zischte sie.

„Nein, ich habe gerade darüber nachgedacht. Er wirkt nett."

Sie starrte ihn ungläubig an.

„Ich bin mit ihm ausgegangen."

„Ich weiß. Ich meinte noch mal."

„Willst du mich dazu drängen?", fragte sie bissig. „Willst du mir erzählen, dass es gut für deine Mission ist?"

Draco war ehrlich verwirrt. Es hatte auf ihn gewirkt, als würde Hermine ein wenig auf den Kerl stehen. Er hatte geglaubt, dass sie sich auf die Chance stürzen würde, ihn noch mal zu sehen.

„Nein, ich dachte nur, du würdest es wollen."

Dieser Kerl hatte einen kompletten Sinneswandel durchlaufen. „Tja, da hast du falsch gedacht."

„Wirklich?", fragte er, ehrlich überrascht.

„Wirklich. Wenn ich ihn wiedersehen wollte, würde ich es tun. Ich habe sicher nicht auf deine Erlaubnis gewartet."

„Aber warum nicht? Er sieht gut aus, ist nett, offensichtlich wohlhabend – was kann man daran nicht mögen?"

Hermine starrte ihn nur an. Erst vor wenigen Augenblicken hatte er bereit gewirkt, sie mitten im Restaurant darüber anzubrüllen, dass sie sich mit David getroffen hatte – und jetzt _ermutigte_ er sie beinahe, mit ihm auszugehen. In all ihrer Zeit, die sie mit ihm zusammengelebt hatte, war er nur lächerlich beschützerisch gewesen und hatte an Eifersucht gegrenzt, wenn sie andere Sachen mit anderen Menschen unternahm. So wie er noch vor Sekunden ausgesehen hatte, als er verlangte, dass sie ihn über David aufklärte… hatte er tatsächlich eifersüchtig gewirkt. Doch das war absurd… oder nicht? Sie suchte seinen Blick und fand jetzt nur ehrliche Neugier, doch sie konnte das nagende Gefühl nicht abschütteln, dass da noch etwas vor sich ging.

„Wenn du es wissen musst, da war keine Magie."

Er blinzelte. Huch. „Wir reden hier von der Art ohne Zauberstab und Zaubersprüche, richtig?"

„Ja."

Huch. Mit so etwas hatte er nicht einmal im Ansatz gerechnet. Dann zog sein Magen sich zusammen und die Dampfmaschine erwachte dröhnend wieder zum Leben. Magie. _Berührung._

„Also hat er dich berührt?"

Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Was?"

„Dieses – Magie- Zeug. Man muss sich doch berühren, um es zu fühlen."

„Oh", sagte sie und fühlte sich unbehaglich. „Naja, nein." Jetzt war er völlig verwirrt und sie konnte es ihm ansehen. „Es gibt andere Wege, die Magie zu spüren, Malfoy."

„Ich verstehe. Was denn zum Beispiel?"

„Über die Sinne größtenteils. Zum Beispiel der Anblick. Nur der Anblick dieser bestimmten Person kann dir mitten im Juli Schauer über den Rücken jagen." Und dann schob sich in ihren Kopf, wie sie sich fühlte, als sie ihn gesehen hatte, nachdem er gerade aufgewacht war – der schläfrige Malfoy. Sie hatte ihn nur ein oder zwei Mal so gesehen, doch das träge Grinsen, das er getragen hatte, war in ihre Erinnerung gebrannt. Sie schauerte, nur ein bisschen, hoffentlich unbemerkt von ihm.

„Oder es geht auch über Klänge", fuhr sie fort. „Der Klang von der Stimme der Person oder allein wie sie deinen Namen ausspricht." Hermine. Sie konnte an beiden Händen die Male abzählen, die er sie bei ihrem Vornamen genannt hatte. Und jedes Mal hatte sie einen Rausch gespürt, wie eine Welle, die gegen ein Kliff krachte.

„Und es geht über Gerüche. Vielleicht riecht die Person auf eine bestimmte Weise und jedes Mal, wenn du es riechst, erinnerst du dich an sie und an die Gefühle, die du das letzte Mal gespürt hast, da du den Geruch wahrgenommen hast." Sie errötete, als er sie neugierig ansah. Ihre Gedanken schweiften zu den Empfindungen, die sie jedes Mal hatte, wenn sie mit seinem Umhang auf ihr erwachte. Sie hatte sich allmählich daran gewöhnt, beinahe jeden Morgen seinen Duft einzuatmen.

_Oh nein, ich fürchte, mich hat es schlimm erwischt_, dachte sie mit Grauen.

Draco starrte sie nur an. „Oh." Er schaute auf seine halb aufgegessene Mahlzeit hinunter und nahm einen Bissen. „Und was ist mit Geschmack?"

„Man kann eine Person nicht schmecken, Malfoy", sagte sie in dem Versuch, ihre Stimme ruhig zu halten.

„Sicher kann man. Beim Küssen."

„Küssen ist Berührung."

Er feixte. „Nicht, wenn es Französisch ist."

Hermine schoss das Blut ins Gesicht und sie nahm noch einen Schluck Wein. Draco konnte nicht anders, als die Farbe, die Hermines Wangen erfüllt hatte, und das Glänzen in ihren Augen zu bemerken. Ein kleines Bisschen männlicher Stolz blubberte in seiner Brust auf, als er realisierte, dass er _diese_ Wirkung auf sie hatte. Er wusste bereits, dass sie so auf _ihn_ wirkte.

„Hey, mach mal halblang! Ich will dich nicht zurückschleppen und dir den Kopf halten müssen, während du dich auskotzt, weil du sturzbesoffen bist."

Sie funkelte ihn an. „Ich kann es vertragen."

„Wenn du das sagst", erwiderte er, dankbar für die Rückkehr auf vertrauten Boden. Er wusste, dass es nicht lange andauern und er bald wieder unter die Oberfläche gedrückt werden würde. Und trotz seines Widerwillens, ihre Antwort zu hören, fragte er weiter, was er wissen wollte.

„Welcher Sinn hat dich dann im Stich gelassen?", erkundigte er sich in dem Versuch, unbeteiligt zu klingen.

„Tja, ich finde Anblick höchst unzuverlässig. Du kannst jemanden attraktiv finden, aber dann macht er den Mund auf und du findest heraus, dass er ein Idiot ist, und die Anziehungskraft lässt ziemlich rasch nach."

„Wirklich?", sagte Draco, wieder ehrlich interessiert.

„Oh ja. Das ist ein Grund, warum ich versucht habe, Viktor vom Sprechen abzuhalten." Sie lächelte in sich hinein. „Hat aber leider nicht funktioniert."

Viktor Krum. Igitt.

„Und Klang und Geruch sind so unbeständig. Ich stütze mich wirklich nur auf Berührung."

„Das bringt uns zu meiner ursprünglichen Frage. Er hat dich also berührt?"

„Ja. Hat er." Sie hatte nicht die Absicht, ihm die Details zu nennen.

„Oh. Und keine Magie."

„Keine Magie. Und man kann sie nicht erzwingen. Man kann Magie nicht dazu zwingen zu existieren." Sie dachte an Ron. „Genauso wie man sie nicht dazu zwingen kann zu verschwinden." Sie sagte diesen letzten Teil, um sich selbst daran zu erinnern, dass sie nichts dagegen tun konnte, wie sie für ihn empfand. Sie würde es einfach ausbaden müssen und hoffentlich noch in einem Stück sein, wenn sie auf der anderen Seite ankam.

Der Rest des Essens war ereignislos. Hermine nahm ihren letzten Bissen Fisch und seufzte. „Das war zu köstlich."

Draco lächelte. Ein echtes Lächeln. „Freut mich, dass es dir geschmeckt hat. Möchtest du noch einen Nachtisch?"

Hermine lachte. „Nein, danke. Auf mich wartet Eiscreme zu Hause."

Draco blinzelte, als er registrierte, was sie gesagt hatte: _zu Hause_. Er brachte es natürlich nicht zur Sprache. Es hatte wahrscheinlich nichts zu bedeuten.

„In Ordnung, ich rufe den Kellner", sagte er. Draco bezahlte für das Essen und dann standen sie beide auf und verließen das Restaurant. Sobald sie draußen waren, seufzte Hermine wieder schwer.

„Alles okay?", erkundigte er sich.

„Ja. Das war – interessant. Können wir jetzt zurückgehen?"

„Natürlich."

Sie disapparierten beide.

Als sie am Haus waren, öffnete Draco die Tür und ließ sie zuerst hinein. Sobald sie wieder im Salon waren, verwandelten sie sich zurück und Draco stockte wieder der Atem von Hermine.

Sie lächelte ihn leicht an. „Danke für das Abendessen. Es ist besser gelaufen als letztes Mal."

Er nickte, konnte aber nichts sagen, immer noch sprachlos. Er fand, dass sie noch nie so schön gewesen war, und es lag nicht an dem schicken Umhang, dem hübschen Kleid oder sogar an ihrem Haar, das wieder außer Kontrolle war. Es gab keinen Teil von ihr, der herausragte und signalisierte, dass sie reizend war. Alles in allem schrie es jeden Nerv, jede Zelle in seinem Körper laut an. Es war… Hermine _selbst_, alles, das sie zu der machte, die sie war, die er so unsagbar attraktiv fand. Es war erschreckend zu realisieren, dass er sich gerade noch einmal Hals über Kopf in sie verliebt hatte.

Sie drehte sich langsam von ihm weg und nahm ihren Platz auf dem Sofa zwischen den Haufen vergessener Taschentücher wieder ein. Draco verzog leicht das Gesicht, als sie sich auf das Kleid setzte. Doch dann lächelte er bei dem Gedanken, wie schön es war, dass sie sich nicht darum scherte, es perfekt halten.

Draco ging in sein Zimmer und wechselte in verblichene Jeans und ein altes Slytherin- T- Shirt. Er lungerte eine halbe Stunde lang in seinem Zimmer herum und konnte dann dem Verlangen nicht mehr widerstehen, sich im selben Raum wie Hermine aufzuhalten.

Sie saß immer noch da und starrte den Bildschirm an, Eiscreme in der Hand. Wenn sie nicht das saphirblaue Kleid getragen hätte, hätte er nicht gewusst, dass sie sich an diesem Abend überhaupt vom Fleck bewegt hatte.

Er trat in den Raum und fegte die Taschentücher mit angewidertem Blick mit seinem Zauberstab zur Seite. Dann setzte er sich auf den Rand des Sofas. Hermine spürte Hunderte winziger Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch bei seiner Nähe und fragte sich, seit wann sie seine Anwesenheit so bewusst wahrnahm.

„Was ist das für ein Film?", wollte er wissen.

„_Stolz und Vorurteil_." Er schaute sich ein paar Minuten lang den Film an, während er sie beobachtete, und machte es sich dann bequemer.

„Granger, gib mir mal das Eis rüber."

Sie drehte sich zu ihm und ihr stockte der Atem. Er sah wirklich gut aus in den Muggle- Klamotten und mit seinem leicht zerzausten Haar. Sie grinste und reichte es ihm. „Wir haben nur einen Löffel", warnte sie und wandte sich dann wieder zum Fernseher zurück.

Draco sah den Löffel an, zuckte die Achseln und nahm einen großen Bissen. Er sah Hermine lächeln.

Harry kam zwei Stunden später nach Hause und fand seine Hausgenossen im Salon sitzen. Der Fernseher war kaum zu hören und die wechselnden Szenen boten ein flackerndes Licht. Leere Eispackungen bedeckten den Boden. Hermine lag schlafend auf dem Sofa, die Füße an einem Ende und ihr Kopf neben Draco, der am anderen Ende saß.

Harry sah zum Bildschirm und runzelte die Stirn, als er sah, dass Draco von einem Film gefesselt war, den er als Mädchenfilm erkannte.

„Hey", flüsterte Harry. Er trat in den Raum und setzte sich in einen Sessel neben dem Sofa. Erst da bemerkte er, dass Hermine eine ihrer Roben von Malfoy trug, ein schwarzes Kleid, und dass schwarze Schuhe am Fuß des Sofas lagen.

„Hey", sagte Draco und sah Harry an.

„Was ist das?", fragte Harry und deutete auf den Film.

„Äh, wie hat sie es genannt? _Stolz und Vorurteil_, glaube ich."

Harry kräuselte die Nase. „Wie kannst du nur diesen Müll schauen?"

„Es ist eigentlich echt gut, Potter."

„Wenn du meinst." Harry betrachtete Hermine. Sie sah so friedlich aus, dass es ihn schmerzte zu denken, was vor ihr lag, was vor ihnen allen lag. „Sie ist wunderschön."

Draco schaute sie ebenfalls an und ohne nachzudenken sagte er: „Ja, das ist sie."

Harry riss die Augen auf und feixte. „Aha!"

Draco wandte seinen Blick zu Harry. „Was?"

„Du hast gerade zugestimmt, dass sie wunderschön ist!"

„Na und? Ich bin nicht blind, weißt du." Draco war wütend, dass er so sorglos seine Gedanken ausgesprochen hatte.

„Und was ist heute Abend passiert?", fragte Harry. Er grinste breit und es führte nur dazu, Draco noch weiter zu erzürnen.

„Was meinst du?"

„Naja, als ich heute Morgen losgegangen bin, hat sie mir versichert, dass sie den ganzen Tag in ihrem Pyjama stecken würde. Und das ist jetzt offensichtlich nicht mehr der Fall."

Draco überlegte, wie er die Antwort formulieren sollte. „Ich habe mich geweigert, Eiscreme zu Abend zu essen. Sie ist mitgekommen."

„Also seid ihr ausgegangen?"

„Wir sind essen gegangen."

„Wo?"

„Was macht es schon, wo?" Harrys Grinsen fing ihm an auf die Nerven zu gehen.

„War es ein Date?"

„Nein!", sagte Draco viel lauter als er beabsichtigt hatte. Hermine regte sich, wachte aber nicht auf. Zumindest glaubten sie es.

„Shh!", wies Harry zurecht. „Weck sie nicht auf!"

„Wenn du aufhören würdest, lächerliche Fragen zu stellen, würde ich es nicht tun!"

„Du bist doch derjenige, der sich von ihnen aufregen lässt und laut ist."

Draco funkelte ihn an. „Es war kein Date."

„Was war es dann?"

„Abendessen."

„Abendessen an welchem Tag?"

„Der Tag ist belanglos. Sie wollte mich dazu bringen, Eis zu essen."

„Sieht so aus, als hättest du sowieso welches gegessen."

„Nachtisch."

„Ah. Natürlich. Und Stolz und Vorurteil, der letzte Mädchen- Müll."

Draco verdrehte die Augen. „Potter, hör auf damit."

„Du hast gesagt, dass sie wunderschön ist."

„Nein, du hast es gesagt. Ich habe zugestimmt. Das ist etwas anderes."

„Nicht wirklich. Du findest sie trotzdem wunderschön."

„Du wirst es morgen so zurückbekommen, Harry."

„Was wirst du tun?"

Draco grinste spitzbübisch. „Du wirst schon sehen. Lass uns einfach sagen, es wird anders sein als jede andere Trainingsstunde, die wir je hatten."

„Oh, da hab ich aber Angst."

„Solltest du auch."

„Tue ich aber nicht, Malfoy. Ich meine, du wirst weich! Stolz und Vorurteil?"

„Er ist gut, nicht dass du irgendwas davon verstehst."

Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Ach komm schon, Malfoy. Du hast mir schon seit langem keine Angst mehr machen können."

„Aber ich habe dir einmal Angst gemacht. Behalte das in Erinnerung. Präge es dir ein."

Harry stand auf und lief zur Zimmertür. „Kann es kaum erwarten, den angsteinflößenden Malfoy morgen wiederzusehen! Es wird wie in den guten, alten Zeiten sein!"

Draco verdrehte die Augen und fuhr mit dem Film fort.

Hermine war tatsächlich aufgeweckt worden, als Draco Harry angebrüllt hatte. Sie lag still da, gleichmäßig atmend, und lauschte ihrem Streitgespräch. Sie hörte ihn sagen, dass er sie schön fand. Oder zugestimmt hatte. Wie auch immer. Als sie sich sein Kompliment von vorhin in Erinnerung rief, hatte Hermine das Gefühl, dass sie schwebte. Harry verließ bald darauf das Zimmer und Hermine sah ein paar Minuten lang den Film mit Draco, bevor sie wieder einschlief, ein breites Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

* * *

Review bitte!^^ Danke!


	27. Finstere Angelegenheit

**Kapitel 27 – Finstere Angelegenheit**

Draco rammte Harry am nächsten Tag tatsächlich in Grund und Boden. Als die Sonne unterging, war Harry erschöpft, wund und mürrisch, doch Draco wollte nicht lockerlassen. Schließlich machte Hermine Abendessen und schickte Funken in den Himmel, um sie wissen zu lassen, dass es angerichtet war. Als sie den Tisch deckte, kamen sie streitend in die Küche.

„Aber ehrlich, Malfoy, wenn ich dich nicht schlagen kann, wie soll ich eine Chance gegen Voldemort haben?"

„Harry, du musst mich nicht schlagen können. Du weißt schon, was du wissen musst."

Harry setzte sich schmollend und mit finsterem Blick hin. Er wusste, dass es nicht seine Zauberkünste waren, die ihm den Sieg einbringen würden. Es würde dieses besondere Etwas sein, von dem Dumbledore gesprochen hatte – die alte Magie. Dennoch war der Gedanke nicht gerade tröstlich, wenn er im Kreis herumhetzte, um Flüchen auszuweichen.

Draco half Hermine beim Tischdecken und legte dann das Essen aus. Während des Abendessens versuchte Hermine, sich mit beiden zu unterhalten, doch vergeblich. Harry grunzte nur und Draco antwortete knapp, womit er zeigte, dass er nicht reden wollte. Deshalb gab sie es auf und aß schweigend weiter.

Als alle fertig waren, stand sie auf, um den Tisch abzuräumen.

„Ich mache es", sagte Draco und erhob sich.

„Harry, macht es dir etwas aus, das Geschirr abzuwaschen?", fragte Hermine. „Ich muss mit ihm reden."

Draco ließ fast den Teller fallen, den er abwusch.

„Sicher", sagte Harry.

„Ist das in Ordnung?", sagte Hermine zu Draco.

„Äh, sicher", antwortete er zögernd.

Hermine ging durch die Küche zur Veranda hinaus. Draco warf Harry einen fragenden Blick zu, der die Achseln zuckte.

Draco wartete ein paar Minuten, bevor er sich zu Hermine auf die Veranda gesellte. In seinem Kopf drehte es sich und sein Magen fuhr Achterbahn, weil er keine Ahnung hatte, worüber sie mit ihm sprechen wollte, das Harrys Abwesenheit erforderte.

Hermine saß auf ihrem Lieblingsplatz mit Blick auf das Wasser hinaus. Der Mond schien hell und die Wellen waren gut sichtbar. Er setzte sich steif auf einen Stuhl neben ihrem.

Sie sagte zuerst nichts, deshalb räusperte er sich. Das weckte ihre Aufmerksamkeit und sie drehte sich zu ihm.

„Ich bin nicht ganz sicher, wie ich sagen soll, was ich zu sagen habe. Also lass mich bitte aussprechen."

Er nickte langsam. „Okay."

„Am Tag, bevor du verletzt worden bist, wurde deine Mutter verhaftet."

Er wirbelte mit dem Kopf zu ihr herum und runzelte die Stirn. „Was? Warum?"

„Ich bin sicher, du erinnerst dich daran, dass Andromeda in Azkaban war wegen ihrer Verbindung zu deiner Mutter." Sie hielt inne, weshalb Draco nickte. „Nun, sie wurde noch am selben Tag entlassen. Der Prophet berichtete, dass sie dem Ministerium Informationen bezüglich deiner Mutter geliefert hat, um sich ihre Freilassung zu sichern."

Draco war verblüfft. Er war aus irgendeinem Grund erleichtert, dass sie nicht über _sie_ beide sprechen wollte, aber das hier war auch hart. Er nickte nur wieder und wandte sich dem Wasser zu.

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Das war vor einer Woche", rief er sich in Erinnerung. „Warum erzählst du es mir erst jetzt?"

„Du warst an dem Tag verletzt, an dem ich den Artikel in der Zeitung gelesen habe. Es ist mir völlig entfallen. Dann wollte ich warten, bis du wieder gesund bist, und dann… naja, dann bist du wieder gegangen. Ich wollte dir außerdem mehr zu erzählen haben als bloß von ihrer Verhaftung. Ich bin sie vor ein paar Tagen besuchen gegangen."

Wieder sah er sie an, diesmal vor Verblüffung. „Du… bist nach Azkaban gegangen, um meine Mutter zu besuchen", sagte er sehr langsam, mehr eine Aussage als Frage.

„Ja."

„Und… warum haben sie dich zu ihr gelassen?"

„Weil Andromeda mit mir geredet hat, dachten sie, ich könnte deine Mutter ebenfalls zum Sprechen bringen."

„Und hat es geklappt?"

„Ja, hat es."

Er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Er wusste nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte.

Hermine fuhr fort. „Sie hat mir eine Menge Sachen erzählt. Eine davon bestätigt, was ich angenommen habe, nachdem ich mit Andromeda gesprochen hatte – dass du ihr am Herzen liegst. Sie hat ihre Schwester in Wirklichkeit aus Sorge um dich angerufen."

Draco höhnte: „Meine Mutter kann auch lügen, weißt du."

Hermine seufzte. „Ich glaube ihr", sagte sie fest.

„Warum?"

„Sie hat mir erzählt, dass ihr beide euch nie nahegestanden habt, aber vor zwei Jahren hat sie bemerkt, dass sich etwas in dir verändert hatte."

Draco versteifte sich und sein Herz begann schneller zu schlagen. Er hatte nicht das Bedürfnis, über jene Nacht zu sprechen. Nicht jetzt. Er konnte es noch nicht.

„Sie wusste, dass etwas anders war, und hat dich seitdem genau beobachtet. Sie sagte, sie mache sich Sorgen, dass dein Meister oder andere Todesser dich ausfindig machen und umbringen würden. Ich glaube, ich weiß, was passiert ist." Er blickte sie an und sie sah etwas Neues in seinen Augen. Nicht wirklich Angst, auch wenn diese ebenfalls da war. „Etwas ist in der Nacht passiert, in der du meine Eltern getötet hast. Etwas, das dich davon abgehalten hat, mich zu töten, richtig?"

Er nickte nur ein Mal, während sein Blick über ihr Gesicht schweifte und nach einem Hinweis darauf suchte, was sie zu wissen glaubte.

„Kannst du es mir verraten?", fragte sie leise.

Draco holte drei Mal tief Luft und sagte dann: „Noch nicht."

„Warum nicht?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann nicht. Nicht bevor es vorbei ist."

„Aber – es ist wichtig und es _muss_ etwas mit mir zu tun haben. Ich habe ein Recht, es zu erfahren."

„Das stimmt. Ich habe aber auch das Recht, es dir zu sagen, wenn ich es richtig finde."

Sie seufzte schwer und unterdrückte die hilflose Frustration und den Drang, etwas Gehässiges zu sagen. „Bist du sicher, dass du es mir nicht verraten wirst?"

Er sah sie an. „Ja. Und ich meine es ernst."

Nachdem sie einander ein paar Augenblicke lang schweigend musterten, nickte Hermine. „Okay. Aber das ist nicht alles, das ich dir zu sagen habe."

Er runzelte die Stirn und legte den Kopf schief. „Ach ja?"

Sie rang die Hände. „Da ist… noch mehr. Zuerst einmal: Die gesamte Sache war ein Plan, den deine Mutter ausgeheckt hat."

„Welche – Sache?", wollte Draco wissen.

„Narzissa wusste, dass Andromeda am ehesten Verdacht erregen würde, wenn sie anfing sie zu besuchen. Sie wusste, dass es nur eine Sache der Zeit sein würde, bis Andromeda zur Befragung ins Ministerium geholt würde. Dann, nach einer bestimmten Zeit, würde Andromeda dem Ministerium etwas über deine Mutter liefern, etwas Wichtiges, aber nichts Schlimmes. Narzissa _wollte_ verhaftet werden."

„Warum?", fragte Draco. Seine Mutter und Gefängnis… keine gute Kombination, wie er wusste.

„Deine Mutter beobachtet nicht nur dich, sondern auch Lucius. Schließlich ist er ihr Mann und sie kennt ihn besser als alle anderen. Sie hat mir erzählt, dass er sich ebenfalls verändert hat und zwar nicht zum Besseren. Sie sagte, er ist gewalttätiger und beleidigender ihr gegenüber worden. Sie sagte, dass sie ihn manchmal kaum erkannte. Seine Augen sind dunkler und… sie benutzte das Wort „wahnsinniger". Und „unausgeglichener"."

„Naja, er hat nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank, weißt du."

Hermine wand sich in ihrem Sitz und er realisierte, was er gerade gesagt hatte. Im Prinzip hatte er sich selbst von seinem Vater abgesondert und gesagt, dass sie verschieden waren. Während sie in Wahrheit wahrscheinlich immer noch fand, dass sie sich gleichten. Sie sagte aber nichts mehr und er vermutete, dass es an ihrem Versprechen lag, nicht über Lucius zu sprechen. Doch Draco stellte fest, dass er verzweifelt wissen wollte, was ihr durch den Kopf ging. Glaubte sie, nach all der Zeit, die er mit ihr verbracht hatte, immer noch, dass er wie die anderen Todesser war?

„War da noch etwas?", erkundigte Draco sich leise.

„Ja. Aber das ist nur meine Meinung. Spekulation." Er nickte. „Ich – ich glaube, Lucius könnte der Horkrux sein. Ich meine, es passt alles zusammen. Er ist plötzlich gewalttätiger als üblich und zielt besonders auf dich ab. Er ist nicht allzu besorgt darum, was Voldemort denkt, wenn er herausfinden sollte, was er dir antut. Und dann deine Mutter – sie hat Angst vor ihrem eigenen Mann! Sie würde lieber im Gefängnis sein als zu Hause. Sie wartete, bis Lucius fort war, bevor sie Andromeda die Information gab. Und sie von allen Leuten würde eine Veränderung in ihm bemerken. Die zusätzliche Gewaltbereitschaft würde mit Sicherheit Sinn machen, wenn er mit einem Teil von Voldemorts Seele bestückt worden ist."

Sie hatte sehr schnell gesprochen, da sie nicht innehalten oder auch nur einen Atem schöpfen wollte, sobald sie begonnen hatte. Jetzt beobachtete sie ihn und wartete auf einen Ausbruch oder irgendeine Reaktion von ihm.

Er schloss die Augen und fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar. „Ja. Wir hatten ihn in Betracht gezogen. Ich habe es schon vermutet."

Hermine stieß ihren Atemzug aus, doch sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. „Tut mir leid."

„Warum?", fragte er. Er klang sehr müde und redete mehr zu sich selbst als zu ihr. „Ich meine, es passt. Ich – ich muss mich nur fragen: Warum _er_? Der Dunkle Lord hat mir wiederholt gesagt, dass er Lucius nie so eine Autorität verleihen würde. Es sei denn, es ist ihm egal, was mit ihm passiert. Aber das ist eine sehr wichtige Aufgabe."

„Draco?", sagte Hermine.

„Hmm?", machte er abwesend. Er sah sie wieder an.

„Ist das – ich meine – geht es dir gut?"

Er blinzelte. „Was?"

„Ich dachte nur – er ist dein Vater. Und… also, wenn er der Horkrux ist, dann…" Ihre Stimme verlor sich.

„Muss er sterben", sagte Draco matt.

„Naja, genau. Aber ich meine, er ist dein Vater. Ist das nicht… hart?"

„Schau dir an, wozu er mich erzogen hat", sagte Draco voller Abscheu. „Nicht gerade etwas, worauf man stolz sein kann."

„Aber du hast die Entscheidung getroffen, anders zu sein", sagte sie sachte.

„Ein wenig zu spät, meinst du nicht?", erwiderte er. Er sah ihr direkt in die Augen.

Sie holte tief Luft. „Besser spät als nie, sagt man doch. Am Ende hast du bewiesen, dass du keineswegs wie er bist."

Es fühlte sich an, als wäre eine Last mit der Größe eines Drachens von seiner Brust gehoben worden. Er wusste, dass Harry ihm vertraute und sie diesem Glauben schenkte. Sie hatte einmal gesagt, dass sie glaubte, er habe sich verändert, doch zu jener Zeit hatte es ihn nicht gerade erfreut. Damals hatte er sie noch von sich schieben wollen. Jetzt aber war er dankbar für ihre Unterstützung. Mit der Zeit hatte er gelernt, ihre Anwesenheit in seinem Leben zu genießen und das nicht nur, weil er ihre Gesellschaft als angenehm empfand. Sie gab ihm Geborgenheit und einen festen, beständigen Halt, auf den er sich verlassen konnte.

Es ging ihm auf, dass er nicht sicher war, ob er in ein Leben ohne das Fundament zurückkehren wollte, das sie bereitstellte. Er neigte dazu, einfach… wegzuschweben, zum Verschwinden verdammt. Und sie hatte ihn beim Vornamen genannt… er fühlte sich fast unbesiegbar.

Er nickte langsam, sicher, dass sie ihm all seine Gefühle anhören würde, wenn er zu schnell sprach.

„Willst du… darüber reden?", erkundigte sie sich.

„Glaubst du ernsthaft, dass ich es wollen würde?", entgegnete er.

„Naja, nein, aber… falls doch, weißt du…"

Draco sah wieder auf das Wasser hinaus und spürte eine kühle Brise durch sein Haar fahren. Es war wie neu. Er fühlte sich fast wie neu. „Ich weiß. Also – meine Mutter. Nach all dem wirst du helfen, sie herauszuholen, richtig?"

„Ja", sagte Hermine. „Und ganz ehrlich, was auch immer Andromeda ihnen erzählt hat, sie hat keine lebenslange Haft verdient. Ich denke, es wäre das Beste für sie, im Gefängnis zu bleiben, bis alles vorbei ist."

Er nickte. „Ich auch, diesbezüglich. Hier ist sie in Sicherheit und wenn mein Vater wirklich der Horkrux ist… muss sie so weit wie möglich von ihm entfernt sein."

„Und da sie am Ende dort steckt, wird es keinen Grund für den Verdacht geben, dass sie mitverwickelt ist."

„Genau." Er drehte sich zu ihr und lächelte. Ein ehrliches, aufrichtiges Lächeln, von dem sie glaubte, es noch nie zuvor gesehen zu haben. Es löste etwas in ihrem Inneren aus, das angenehm und zur gleichen Zeit nicht war. Sie fühlte sich erröten und wand ihren Blick von ihm ab, bevor es ihm auffallen konnte.

„Danke", sagte er und meinte es aufrichtig. Er hatte es _ausgesprochen_.

„Gern geschehen." Sie spürte ein merkwürdiges Hochgefühl.

„Du solltest wissen, dass uns das sehr viel weiter bringt."

„Wie viel weiter genau?", fragte sie langsam.

Draco überlegte einen Augenblick. „Ich muss mit Harry reden, aber ich denke, zwei Wochen. Vielleicht. Hängt davon ab, wie leicht es ist, ganz sicher zu bestätigen, dass Lucius der Horkrux ist."

„Zwei Wochen also. Was geschieht dann?"

„Dann ist Phase Zwei vorbei und wir treten in die Phase Drei ein. Wir werden nach den zwei Wochen zurückkommen, um letzte Vorbereitungen zu treffen. Es ist notwendig, dass du deine Aufgabe so bald wie möglich beendest."

Sie nickte. „Ich kann sie in diesen zwei Wochen beenden."

„Gut."

„Letzte Vorbereitungen wofür?"

„Wir werden Proviant für einen Monat benötigen, vielleicht mehr."

„Einen Monat? Ihr werdet einen ganzen Monat unterwegs sein?"

„Ja. Vielleicht noch länger."

„Und was macht ihr?"

„Tut nichts zur Sache", sagte Draco bestimmt.

„Welche Art von Proviant?", fragte sie.

„Essen, Wasser, Heiltränke für kleinere Verletzungen", fuhr Draco fort. „Alles, das hilfreich sein könnte."

„Okay, ich werde tun, was ich kann, um meine Arbeit zu beenden, und ein paar Zaubertränke zusammenbrauen."

Er nickte. „Gut. Sobald wir aufgebrochen sind, werden wir wahrscheinlich nicht mehr zurückkehren können. Deshalb werden wir dir Anweisungen hinterlassen, was zu tun ist, falls… wir nicht erfolgreich sind."

Sie nickte, das Herz bleiern. „In anderthalb Monaten werde ich also entweder euphorisch sein oder – " Sie konnte sich nicht dazu durchringen, die Alternative auszusprechen. „ – nicht."

Draco nickte nur und stand auf. „Ich muss mit Harry reden."

„Okay", sagte sie schwer. „Draco… es ist mein Ernst."

Er blickte ihr in die Augen, wissend, dass sie abermals ausdrückte, dass er mit ihr sprechen konnte, wenn er wollte. Was sie tatsächlich sagte, zwischen den Zeilen, war, dass sie für ihn da war, wenn er sie brauchte. Er nickte nur, da ihm wieder die Worte fehlten, und verließ das Zimmer.

*

Später an diesem Tag gingen Harry und Draco hinaus, um auf der Felsklippe zu trainieren. Nach ein paar Stunden trat Hermine zum Lesen auf die Veranda, doch stattdessen wanderte sie zur Klippe und blickte hinunter.

Sie duellierten sich und es war unglaublich anzuschauen. Zaubersprüche flogen über den ganzen Platz, grelle und bunte Blitze vor der Abendsonne. Beide Männer waren nur als verschwommene Schlieren zu sehen, da sie sich so schnell bewegten. Während sie sie beobachtete, bemerkte sie, dass Draco der Schnellere zu sein schien. Er hatte den Kampf unter Kontrolle und schien ein paar Schritte vor Harry zu sein.

Für seinen Teil wirkte es, als könnte Harry es nur knapp vermeiden getroffen zu werden. Er reagierte, wohingegen Draco die Entscheidungen traf, wie das Duell weiterlief. Plötzlich verschätzte Harry sich und wurde von einem blauen Fluch getroffen, der ihn gegen die Seite des Kliffs schleuderte. Sie keuchte auf, doch gerade bevor er gegen die Wand schlug, erstarrte er mitten in der Luft.

Hermines Augen weiteten sich und sie sah zu Draco, der seinen Zauberstab auf Harry gerichtet hatte, die Augenbrauen vor Konzentration zusammengekniffen. Seine Lippen bewegten sich fast unmerklich. Sie schaute wieder zu Harry und beobachtete, wie er sanft zu Boden schwebte. Als sein Körper die Erde berührte, hob Draco den Zauber auf und Harry fiel zu Boden. Einen Moment später sammelte er sich und stand auf.

„Schon wieder", hörte sie Malfoy sagen. Harry ächzte, stellte sich ihm aber. Hermine war verblüfft, wie geschickt Draco war. Er schien Harrys Bewegungen vorauszuahnen und den perfekten Gegenfluch bereitzuhaben.

Sie zog sich von der Kante zurück und ging auf die Veranda. Wann ist Malfoy so… naja… gut geworden? Sie konnte sich nicht daran entsinnen in ihren sechs Jahren Schule, doch andererseits hatte sie ihn nicht wirklich gekannt und ihm mit Sicherheit nicht viel Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt. Sicher, er hatte es gut genug durch seine Z.A.G.s geschafft, um an einigen ihrer U.T.Z.- Kursen teilzunehmen. War er wirklich die ganze Zeit über so schlau gewesen und sie hatte es nicht bemerkt? Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihr Buch, das sie las, bis sie einschlief.

*

Als sie am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war sie wieder unter Dracos Umhang geschmiegt und sie wusste, dass sie fort waren. Sie atmete tief ein, um seinen Geruch einzufangen und ihn den ganzen Tag in Erinnerung zu behalten, und legte sich auf die Veranda, wo sie lauschte, wie die Welt erwachte.

Hermine war die nächsten zwölf Tage ständig beschäftigt. Sie beendete rasch ihre Aufgabe und begann dann, Proviant und Hilfsstoffe für Harry und Draco zusammenzusammeln und verschiedene Heiltränke vorzubereiten. Sie hatte außerdem zusätzliche Tränke vorrätig gebraut, sollten sie in den Bedarf kommen.

Harry und Draco kehrten nach zwölf Tagen zurück, nicht nach den beabsichtigten vierzehn.

„Hermine!"

Hermines Herz setzte einen Schlag aus bei dem Klang der Panik in Harrys Stimme und mit dem Bild eines verletzten, blutigen Dracos im Kopf rannte sie zur Tür hinaus. Harry und Draco standen dort, beide offensichtlich am Leben, so dass sie den Atem ausstieß, den sie angehalten hatte.

„Oh, du hast mir einen Schrecken eingejagt, Harry!"

„Hilf Malfoy!", drängte Harry.

„Was? – " Dann bemerkte sie, dass Draco ein wenig grünlich und benommen aussah. „Was ist passiert?"

Harry löste seine Hand von Dracos Arm und zog den schwarzen Stoff weg, worauf eine schwarze, blubbernde Wunde zum Vorschein kam.

Hermine keuchte auf. Draco schwankte gefährlich und Harry musste ihn buchstäblich aufrecht halten.

„Bring ihn in die Küche", sagte sie. Draco sah sie mit fiebrigen Augen an und sie wusste, dass sie schnell arbeiten musste. Harry führte ihn auf einen Stuhl.

„Was ist passiert, Harry?"

„Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher. Ich habe es nicht mitangesehen. Er hat mit zwei oder von ihnen gekämpft, ich mit einem anderen. Und ich hörte einen Schmerzensschrei, aber als ich mich umdrehte, war er der einzige, der noch aufrecht stand. In seinem Umhang und Shirt war ein Schnitt und ich habe Blut gesehen. Dann ist er nach vorn getaumelt und auf die Knie gefallen. Ich habe meinen Gegner betäubt und bin zu Dracos Seite gelaufen. Inzwischen hatte er einen kränklichen grünen Farbton angenommen und aus der Wunde lief schwarzes Zeug."

„Sieht nach einem Messer oder einem anderen scharfen Gegenstand aus. Was haben die Todesser nur mit ihren spitzen Instrumenten? Was ist denn mit gut gezielten Flüchen und so weiter passiert?" Hermine durchwühlte nun einen Schrank und fand einen lilafarbenen Trank. Sie ließ einen oder zwei Tropfen auf die Wunde tropfen und grüner Rauch stieg auf.

„Ein vergifteter spitzer Gegenstand. Ich glaube, er hat eine große Arterie getroffen", sagte sie, während sie nach einer weiteren Phiole kramte, die eine tiefgrüne Flüssigkeit enthielt. Draco begann, am Mund zu schäumen. Hermine zwang seinen Mund auf und goss den Inhalt der Phiole in seinen Hals. „Komm schon", murmelte sie.

Dracos Augen schlossen sich und für einen Augenblick schien er bewusstlos zu sein. Dann flogen sie plötzlich auf, klar und stürmisch wie eh und je. Sie stieß einen erleichterten Schrei aus und lächelte verlegen, als sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Wunde selbst richtete. Die grüne Substanz hatte die Nässe gestoppt, doch die Haut herum war immer noch schwarz.

„Harry, hol mir eine der Phiolen, auf denen „Blut" steht." Er ging zum Schrank und hielt ihr die Phiole entgegen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich werde die Arterie reparieren. Wenn ich es dir sage, flöß es ihm ein."

„Okay."

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe, während sie das beschädigte Blutgefäß magisch zusammenfügte. „Okay, jetzt."

Harry zwang Malfoy behutsam, den Trank zu nehmen. Nach einem langen Augenblick flackerten seine Augen auf und er hustete.

„Das ist widerlich, Granger."

„Ich freu mich auch, dich zu sehen, Malfoy", sagte sie und verschloss den tiefen Schnitt. Es dauerte etwa zwanzig Minuten, weil sie jede Schicht der Haut separat reparieren musste, neben jedem winzige Blutgefäß und jeder Muskelfaser.

Als sie fertig war, lehnte Draco seinen Kopf gegen die Wand und nahm langsame, tiefe Atemzüge. „Wow, Gift richtet tatsächlich merkwürdige Dinge mit dem Kopf an. Ich hatte Visionen von dir und Harry, wie ihr trällernd um ein Feuer tanzt. Ich war an einen großen Spieß gefesselt und wurde über dem Feuer gedreht. Du hast Harry aufgetragen, mehr Paprika auf meine Nase zu tun, und gesagt, dass ich nicht richtig gebrutzelt werde."

Hermine konnte ein Kichern nicht unterdrücken. „Ach ja?"

„Ja und ich war nicht einmal besorgt darüber. Ich erinnere mich daran gedacht zu haben, ja, meine Nase könnte etwas mehr Paprika vertragen."

„Tja, wir werden dich in nächster Zukunft nicht über einem Lagerfeuer rösten, richtig, Harry?"

„Sprich für dich selbst. Ich bin am Verhungern!"

„Harry!", tadelte Hermine.

„Nur ein Witz, Hermine, entspann dich", sagte er und ging zu den Schränken, um zu sehen, was verfügbar war.

Hermine wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu Draco. „Du wirst diesen Trank zwei Tage lang trinken müssen, um die Wirkung des Giftes zu unterdrücken. Es war ein besonderes Gift, das achtundvierzig Stunden im Blut schlummern kann. Und du wirst deinen Arm ein wenig schonen. Stimmt noch etwas nicht bei dir?"

Draco runzelte die Stirn und versuchte, sich daran zu entsinnen, was geschehen war. Es wollte ihm einfach nicht einfallen. Dann stellte er fest, dass sein Kopf ein wenig schmerzte. „Äh, mein Kopf? Ist ein bisschen schummrig, denke ich."

„Beug dich nach vorn. Lass mich sehen", befahl Hermine. Sie zögerte, plötzlich recht verlegen, bevor sie ihre Hände auf Dracos Kopf legte, um seinen Schädel nach Beulen, Kratzern oder etwas anderem abzutasten. Langsam zog sie ihre Finger durch sein weiches, feines Haar, während sie an all die Male dachte, da sie sich gefragt hatte, wie es sich zwischen ihren Fingern anfühlen würde.

Es war das Fantastischste, das Draco jemals gefühlt hatte. Keiner außer er selbst hatte jemals sein Haar berührt, geschweige denn seinen Kopf, und wie ihre Finger mit leichtem Druck darüber fuhren, benebelte sein Gehirn noch mehr. Er fühlte sich entspannen und gähnte. Dann plötzlich spürte er einen stechenden Schmerz in seinem Kopf.

Hermine hatte eine winzige Stelle an seinem Hinterkopf gefunden. „Oh, hier ist etwas", sagte sie. Sie drückte seinen Kopf noch weiter herunter, um einen besseren Blick zu bekommen. Dracos Augen waren nun auf ihre Füße gerichtet. Sie trug ein Paar alte Flip- Flops und ihre Nägel waren mit einem zarten Rosa lackiert. Er runzelte die Stirn. Er hatte Hermine nie als ein rosa Mädchen angesehen. Er wollte sie gerade darauf ansprechen, als er einen weiteren stechenden Schmerz spürte.

„Hab es", sagte sie triumphierend. Sie ließ seinen Kopf los. Als er sich aufsetzte, um sie finster anzuschauen, hielt sie ein Stück Kristall hoch. „Wie ist es jetzt?"

„Besser. Danke." Er hatte die rosa Farbe vergessen.

„Okay. Also ruh dich die nächsten vierundzwanzig Stunden aus und geh es dann ruhig an."

„Aber Hermine, wir müssen zurück", protestierte Harry.

„Tja, ihr müsst wohl warten." Sie machte sich daran, Harrys erbärmlichen Versuch, das Abendessen zuzubereiten, zu übernehmen.

Draco warf Harry einen bedeutsamen Blick zu und er nickte.

Hermine gelang es, ein fantastisches Abendessen zustande zu bringen, was die Jungen voll und bereit für ein frühes Zubettgehen machte. Sie schlief zufrieden auf der Verandaschaukel ein.

Die Männer waren fort, als sie aufwachte, und sie schalt sich innerlich dafür, dass sie nicht daran gedacht hatte, dass sie ohne ihr Okay aufbrechen könnten. Angst packte sie. Draco war nicht gesund genug für ausgiebige Reisen, ob nun magisch oder nicht, und mit Sicherheit nicht in der Verfassung zu kämpfen.

Als sie in die Küche ging, bemerkte sie, dass Draco ein paar Phiolen mit dem Trank mitgenommen hatte. Die große Furcht ebbte zu leisen Sorgen ab. Sie seufzte. Er war ein kluger Mann und er wusste, was er da tat. Sie hoffte nur, dass es sich nicht als schwerwiegender Fehler herausstellte.


	28. Wohin sich das Licht erstreckt

**Kapitel 28 – Wohin sich das Licht erstreckt**

Sie kehrten keine zwei Tage später zurück. Hermine war in der Küche und bereitete noch mehr Tränke für ihr monatelanges Unternehmen vor, das sich rapide näherte. Es brodelten sechs Kessel und sie schnitt Zutaten klein. Sie hörte die Tür aufgehen und Stimmen, doch sie konnte nicht das Messer niederlegen, um sie zu begrüßen. Sie musste ihre Aufgabe beenden.

„Hey, Leute!", rief sie. „Ich bin in der Küche! Pfeilwurz!"

„Hermine?", sagte jemand sehr Vertrautes in einem ungläubigen Tonfall.

Sie erstarrte und drehte sich langsam zur Tür der Küche, wodurch sie es nicht schaffte, den Pfeilwurz in den verlangten sechzig Sekunden zu schneiden. Er zerbarst in kleine blaue Flammen und löste sich in Luft auf.

„Mist!", sagte sie. „_Ron?_ Was in aller Welt machst du hier?", fragte sie, nicht sicher, ob sie sich freuen sollte oder nicht.

„Das gleiche könnte ich dich fragen!", sagte er, sichtlich nervös.

In diesem Augenblick trat Ginny in die Küche. „Ginny!", rief Hermine. „Was geht hier vor sich?!"

„Hermine?", sagte sie matt. „Oh, das ist echt zu viel." Ginny ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen.

Dann streckte Harry seinen Kopf herein und grinste Hermine verlegen an. „Überraschung?"

Hermine drehte sich zu Harry, das große Messer in einer Hand. „Harry Potter, du erzählst mir besser sofort, was los ist!", verlangte sie und schüttelte das Messer in der Hand, ohne es zu realisieren.

Sie spürte jemanden hinter sich, doch bevor sie sich rühren konnte, legte sich eine Hand auf ihre und zog ihr sanft das Messer aus dem Griff.

„So ist es besser", ertönte Dracos Stimme. „Keiner braucht jetzt ein Messer, am allerwenigsten du."

Hermine sah ihn an, als er das Messer auf den Tresen legte. Sie war so erleichtert, so glücklich, ihn wohlauf zu sehen, dass sie beinahe die Arme um ihn warf. Stattdessen sagte sie einfach: „Du bist okay."

Er erwiderte ihren Blick und runzelte leicht die Stirn. „Ja. Zwei Unzen, alle vier Stunden, zwei Tage lang, richtig?" Hermine nickte nur. „Meine letzte Dosis ist in… drei Stunden dran, glaube ich."

„Okay", sagte Hermine leise.

Draco starrte sie weiter an und fragte sich, was es war, das ihre Augen so strahlen ließ. Es ging ihm auf, dass sie sich Sorgen um ihn gemacht hatte. Und _nur_ um ihn. Nicht um Harry, nicht um sie beide. Um _ihn_.

Niemals zuvor war ihre Besorgnis so ausschließlich auf ihn gerichtet gewesen und da war… ein merkwürdiges Gefühl in seiner Brust, beinahe als würde seine Lunge platzen, wenn er auch nur einen Atemzug nahm. Sie hatte sich ehrliche und aufrichtige Sorgen um ihn gemacht. Langsam lächelte er sie an. Ihre Blicke waren immer noch miteinander verschmolzen.

Harry räusperte sich und durchbrach den Augenblick. Hermine blickte zur Küchentür, wo sie Ron mit finsterem Blick und Ginny kopfschütteln sah, als hätte sie offiziell etwas gesehen.

„Äh, ich denke, wir sollten alle in den Salon gehen", sagte Harry. „Wir können es uns genauso gut bequem machen und uns so weit wie möglich von potentiell gefährlichen Waffen aufhalten."

„Harry", sagte Ginny müde. „Was geht hier vor sich? Sag es mir sofort, sonst..."

„Sonst was?", fragte Ron.

Ginny feixte. „Oh, er weiß bescheid."

Harry versuchte zu lächeln, doch es kam nur ein schmerzhafter Gesichtsausdruck zustande.

„In Ordnung, Leute, Salon", sagte Draco. „Das wird eine holprige Fahrt, lasst uns anfangen, damit wir es hinter uns bringen und weitermachen können. Ich jedenfalls habe Hunger und bin müde."

Zuerst rührte sich keiner. Schließlich durchquerte Hermine die Küche und ging in den Salon, wo sie sich schwerfällig auf das Sofa setzte.

Ginny folgte ihr und ließ sich neben Hermine nieder. Als nächstes kam Ron, immer noch mit finsterer Miene, dann Harry und schließlich Draco. Harry setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und Ron zu Hermines anderer Seite. Draco blieb stehen.

„Ich tue nichts, während _er_ hier ist", sagte Ron.

Draco verdrehte die Augen. „Ich schäume auch nicht gerade über vor Begeisterung, dass du hier bist, weißt du. In _meinem_ Haus mit einem Rudel Gryffindors? Nicht gerade meine Vorstellung von Spaß."

Ron riss den Mund auf. „_Dein _Haus?", sagte er ungläubig. Dann sah er Harry an. „Was machen wir in _seinem_ Haus?"

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte, Ron", sagte Hermine. „Ich bin sicher, all deine Fragen werden beantwortet werden."

Ron verschränkte mit düsterem Blick die Arme und funkelte Draco an, schwieg aber.

„Vielleicht sollte ich draußen warten", sagte Draco.

„Nein", beharrte Harry. „Das betrifft sowohl dich als auch mich. Sie müssen es akzeptieren."

Rons Kieferlade fiel herab. „Dich und _Malfoy_? Was, bist du verrückt?"

„Ron, halt einfach die Klappe und hör zu, in Ordnung?", bellte Hermine.

Er warf ihr einen scharfen Blick zu, schloss jedoch den Mund und sah zu Harry.

Harry berichtete Ron und Ginny das Wesentliche von den Geschehnissen. Sie hatten in diesem Haus gewohnt und daran gearbeitet, Voldemort zu stürzen. Hermine half ihnen dabei und sie waren kurz vor dem Ziel, weshalb sie eine lange Zeit fort sein würden.

„Wohin geht ihr?", wollte Ginny wissen, plötzlich besorgt.

„Auf eine Mission, Gin. Eine lange. Eine wichtige."

Ginny konnte nur nicken.

„Was für eine Mission?", fragte Ron. „Warum scheine ich der einzige zu sein, der darüber überrascht ist? Und verrät mir _bitte_ jemand, was dieser bleichgesichtige, nichtsnutzige, bösartige Todesser in diesem Zimmer macht, heil und gesund?", fragte Ron, sichtlich frustriert. Als niemand etwas sagte, gaffte er Harry an. „Lass mich zusammenfassen. Du und Malfoy seid zusammen auf einer Mission? Malfoy. Der Malfoy. Das Frettchen. Der Slytherin, den wir hassen. Dieser Malfoy?"

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „Ja, Ron. Er."

„Hey", sagte Draco und sah sie ein wenig verletzt an.

Hermine erwiderte seinen Blick. „Du weißt, dass wir dich nicht hassen", sagte sie.

„Warum nicht?", wollte Ron schmollend wissen. Hermine warf ihm einen harten Blick zu. Er fuhr fort: „Jedenfalls, Hermine, du hast also zugestimmt, ihnen zu helfen?"

„Ja. Harry hätte meine Erinnerung ausgelöscht, wenn ich es nicht getan hätte."

„Um dich zu beschützen, Hermine, nicht als Drohung", sagte Harry hastig.

„Ich weiß. Trotzdem. Ron, ich hatte die Option, entweder zu einer Arbeit zurückzukehren, die ich hasste, und ohne Harry nach Todessern zu fahnden, oder ihm zu helfen und tatsächlich etwas zu _unternehmen_, um dieses Monster loszuwerden. Ich hatte nicht wirklich eine Wahl."

Draco lächelte bei ihrer heftigen Verteidigung in sich hinein.

„Aber – ER! Er ist bösartig!"

„Ron… versuch doch zu verstehen", beschwor Hermine. „Er war derjenige mit dem Plan, den Ideen, den Mitteln, um das Ziel zu erreichen. Und…" Sie sah zu Draco. „Was auch immer er in der Vergangenheit war, er ist… nicht mehr diese Person. Falls er es jemals gewesen ist."

Hermines Kommentar ließ alle verstummen. Draco starrte Hermine offen an, die seinem Blick standhielt. Ausnahmsweise war seine Maske der Gleichgültigkeit abwesend und stattdessen lag ein völlig verblüffter Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. Harry strahlte sie an und sie wich Ginny und Rons Blicken aus.

Keiner sprach ein paar Minuten lang und in dem Schweigen spürte Hermine das Gewicht von ihrer Rede einsinken. Ihr Herz pochte in ihrer Brust und sie wandte ihren Blick von Draco ab.

„Draco gehört jetzt zu uns", sagte Harry fest und ruhig. „Wir wären nirgendwo, wenn er nicht gewesen wäre."

„Aber – ", begann Ron.

„Oh, halt die Klappe, Ron. Krieg dich wieder ein." Ginny seufzte matt. „Hogwarts war vor Ewigkeiten. Wenn Harry und Hermine sagen, er ist okay, dann solltest du deinen beiden besten Freunden vertrauen. Sie sind nicht übergeschnappt und sie sind beide bei voller Gesundheit. Also hat er ihnen keinen Schaden zugefügt. Jetzt krieg dich endlich wieder ein."

Ron sah Harry nervös an, der nur die Achseln zuckte. „Ron, ich habe seit August gewusst, dass Harry an einem geheimen Projekt arbeitete, das sein Verschwinden erforderte. Ich wusste aber nichts von den Details, Malfoy oder Hermines Beteiligung, bis heute."

„Warum sollte Harry es DIR verraten und nicht MIR!"

„Ron, wir haben dir etwas zu sagen", sagte Harry. Er nahm Ginnys Hand. Rons Augen weiteten sich. „Wir sind verheiratet. Seit zwei Jahren."

„WAS?!", kreischte Ron und sprang von seinem Sitz hoch. Draco genoss diese Szene ungemein. „Was?", wiederholte Ron. „Warum – wie – ich – " Dann schien er nicht mehr länger stehen zu können und sank auf das Sofa zurück.

„Sorry, Ron, wir haben es niemandem erzählt. Ich meine wirklich niemandem. Malfoy hat es herausgefunden – "

„Was?!", rief Ginny.

„ – und hat es vor Hermine erwähnt. Deshalb musste ich es ihr sagen."

„Wie hat er es herausgefunden?", verlangte Ginny.

„Oh, er wird es dir nicht verraten", versicherte Hermine. „Nicht in den nächsten zehn Jahren. Oder so etwas in der Art. Ist es immer noch bei zehn geblieben?", fragte sie.

Er nickte nur. Rons Augen weiteten sich wieder. „Dieses Pergament, das du zu Weihnachten erhalten hast! Es war von _ihm_!"

„Ja, Ron."

Er versuchte, es sich in Erinnerung zu rufen. „Was war das mit dem Vogelsiegel?"

Draco erhob endlich das Wort. „Es war eine Erinnerung an etwas anderes, das wir noch besprechen müssen."

Ron schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich verstehe nicht."

„Ron, wir wollen, dass du und Ginny hier bei Hermine seid, während wir fort sind. Sonst wird sie mindestens einen Monat lang allein sein und sie soll wirklich nicht das Haus verlassen. Deshalb hat Draco vorgeschlagen, euch beide in das Geheimnis einzuweihen, damit sie nicht allein ist."

Hermine warf Draco einen Blick zu, der spitz zu Boden schaute. Zuerst war sie überrascht, doch dann überhaupt nicht mehr. Es war _seine_ Idee, Ron und Ginny herzubringen, und er hatte es für sie getan.

„Warum soll sie das Haus nicht verlassen? Werden wir hier wie Gefangene leben?", fragte Ron.

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Es ist nur, dass Hermine eine Zielscheibe ist, und…", begann Harry, wissend, dass es Ron noch mehr erzürnen würde, wenn er seinen Satz beendete.

„Lucius hat sie angegriffen, als sie im Januar zu ihrer Wohnung gegangen ist", sagte Draco.

Ron konnte am Anfang nichts erwidern. Sein Gesicht wurde puterrot und seine Fingerknöchel färbten sich weiß. „Was sagst du da?", flüsterte er.

„Lucius hat sie angegriffen, als sie – ", begann Draco wieder.

„Ich habe dich _gehört_, Malfoy", blaffte Ron. „Was meinst du damit?"

Draco verdrehte die Augen. „Ehrlich, Weasley, was denkst du denn?"

„Dein Dad hat Hermine verletzt?"

Dracos eigene Wut schien wieder an die Oberfläche zu steigen. „Ja. Hat er. Aber Harry und ich konnten weitere Verletzungen verhindern."

Ron funkelte den Mann mit heißem Hass auf dem Gesicht an. „Du und deine widerwärtige Familie verdient es, gefoltert und dann auf die schmerzvollste Weise getötet zu werden, die möglich ist, und eure Körper sollten dann von Aasgeiern angeknabbert werden, während ihr verrottet."

„Ron!", rief Hermine, erstaunt von seinem Ausbruch, der solchen Hass widerspiegelte.

Hermine konnte Dracos Ärger in seinen Augen wirbeln sehen. Er starrte Ron so heftig an, dass dieser schließlich zusammenzuckte. Dann sagte Draco sehr leise. „Glaubst du etwa, das weiß ich nicht, Weasley? Glaubst du etwa, das weiß ich nicht in jeder einzelnen elenden Minute meines Lebens? Ich hätte meinen Vater dafür umgebracht, was er ihr angetan hat, wenn sie nicht gewesen wäre."

Alle schwiegen ein paar Minuten lang. Ron starrte Draco weiter an, der den funkelnden Blick mit gleicher Feindseligkeit erwiderte.

Schließlich beschloss Hermine, ihnen darüber hinwegzuhelfen. „Ron, mir geht es gut. Harry und Draco haben mich gerettet und mir ist nichts passiert. Lass dich nicht davon stören."

„Ich soll mich nicht davon stören lassen, dass Lucius Malfoy dich angegriffen hat? Wie soll das bitte gehen?"

„Lass es fallen. Es ist Vergangenheit. Er wird mich nicht noch einmal verletzen."

„Ich werde es _nie _wieder zulassen", sagte Draco fest, den Blick auf Hermine gerichtet. Sie schenkte ihm ein mattes Lächeln.

„_Du_?", sagte Ron. „Du hast sie wahrscheinlich erst in diese Lage gebracht!"

Jetzt war Draco sehr zornig und konnte seine Fassung nicht mehr bewahren. „Ich würde _niemals_ zulassen, dass Hermine verletzt wird, und ich habe alles in meiner Macht getan, um es zu verhindern. Und ich werde es weiter tun. Alles!" Er brüllte am Ende seines Ausbruchs und versetzte Ron mit einem Blick, der selbst Hermine Angst einjagte.

Hermine starrte ihn nur an. Sie hatte ihn noch nie so heftig von sich sprechen hören, noch niemals. Die anderen starrten ihn ebenfalls an. Rons finstere Miene verschwand langsam.

„Beschuldige mich nicht, mit Lucius in irgendeiner Weise verbunden zu sein", sagte Draco, endlich ruhig genug, um in normaler Lautstärke zu sprechen. „Unser Umgang ist vor Jahren zu Ende gewesen."

„Draco", sagte Hermine, im Inneren flehend, dass er es fallen lassen würde. Als er ihre Stimme hörte, sah er sie an und seine Gesichtszüge wurden etwas weicher.

Er riss sich zusammen und starrte weiter den Boden an.

Immer noch sagte keiner etwas. Schließlich durchbrach Ginny die Stille.

„Wird es gefährlich sein?", erkundigte Ginny sich leise.

„Ja, wird es, Ginny. Aber es ist ein Risiko, das ich bereit bin auf mich zu nehmen. Wir sind bereit."

Sie schien innerhalb weniger Sekunden von Angst zu Wut zu Entschlossenheit zu wechseln. „Okay, Harry. Ich werde bleiben. Natürlich werde ich bleiben. Nur – nur pass auf dich auf, in Ordnung?"

„Du weißt, dass ich jede Absicht habe, zu dir zurückzukommen", sagte er zärtlich. Hermine konnte den Gedanken nicht unterdrücken, dass Harry vielleicht doch einen leisen Schimmer von Romantik besaß.

„Was passiert jetzt?", fragte Ginny. Harry erzählte ihr, dass sie wahrscheinlich einen Monat lang fort sein würden, vielleicht noch länger, um zuerst Lucius, den letzten Horkrux, zu finden und zu töten, und dann endlich gegen den Dunklen Lord zu kämpfen.

„Aber warum wird es so lange dauern?"

„Weil er ständig in Bewegung ist", sagte Draco. „Man muss ihn über Kanäle suchen und obwohl ich ihn vor so langer Zeit verlassen habe, hat er noch keinen Verdacht geschöpft. Zumindest nicht dass ich bemerkt habe. Ich habe immer noch die Fähigkeit, diese Kanäle zu finden. Die Dauer ist nur eine Schätzung. Es wird eine langsame, mühselige Reise werden."

„Aber du wirst die ganze Zeit mit Harry zusammen sein?", wollte Ginny wissen.

„Natürlich. Ich werde sicherstellen, dass er heil vor dem Dunklen Lord ankommt. Und ich werde neben ihm stehen, während wir kämpfen, und alles in meiner Macht tun, damit Harry als Sieger hervorgeht."

Die Endgültigkeit in seiner Stimme alarmierte Hermine. Was bedeutete „alles in seiner Macht"? Würde er sein eigenes Leben hergeben, um Harrys zu verlängern? Sie schauderte bei dem Gedanken und war dann wütend auf sich selbst, dass sie sich mehr Sorgen um Draco machte als um Harry, wenn auch nur für eine Sekunde.

„Warum habt ihr es mir nicht vorher gesagt, Harry? Hermine?", sagte Ron, plötzlich wütend. „Wir wollten es doch zusammen durchstehen und ihr seid verschwunden und habt mich durch Malfoy ersetzt." Er spie den Namen mit so viel Gift aus, wie er aufbringen konnte.

„Ron", begann Harry. „Ich wusste, dass du dich darüber aufregen würdest. Aber ich konnte nur einen von euch auswählen. Malfoy hat darauf bestanden. Hermine hat an etwas völlig anderem als wir gearbeitet. Du hättest diese Aufgabe nicht gewollt, du hättest mit uns trainieren wollen und die Aufgabe zu beenden war sehr wichtig für uns."

„Warum hat _Malfoy_ die Entscheidung treffen dürfen? Warum hat er dich dazu gebracht, dich zwischen deinen besten Freunden zu entscheiden?"

„Weil, Weasley, es mein Plan ist. Ohne mich hatte Potter nichts. Meine Regeln werden befolgt. Immer. Ohne Ausnahme. Wenn ihr jemandem die Schuld geben wollt, dann mir, nicht Harry. Er hat die richtige Entscheidung getroffen."

„Draco", sagte Hermine. Er sah sie an und sie lächelte ermutigend. „Ich möchte dich daran erinnern, dass wir getan haben, was du gesagt hast, weil wir uns dazu entschlossen haben, nicht weil du es verlangt hast."

Er blinzelte und verstand, was sie meinte – am Ende hatten sie und Harry sich dazu entschieden, mit ihm zusammenzuarbeiten, sich entschieden, ihm zu _vertrauen_. Er wusste, dass Hermine es anfangs aus keinem geringeren Grund getan hatte als weil Harry ihm vertraute. Jetzt aber hatte sie selbst Vertrauen zu ihm entwickelt.

Sie wandte sich zu Ron. „Ich sollte für Harry etwas tun, worin ich gut bin und das mir Spaß machen würde – Recherche. Das ist, was ich monatelang getan habe, während ich hier war. Außerdem bin ich ins St. Mungos gegangen und habe etwas über Heilzauber gelernt, um, wenn nötig, Harry und Draco zu heilen. Es hat sich als recht nützlich erwiesen."

Ginny peitschte ihren Kopf zu Harry herum.

„Nur ich, Ginny", sagte Draco.

„Gut", sagte Ron, immer noch ärgerlich. „Du hast wahrscheinlich bekommen, was du verdient hast."

„Ron!", rief Hermine. „Sag so etwas nicht! Du hast ja keine Ahnung! Du hättest die Aufgaben nicht gewollt, die ich bekommen habe. Und Harry konnte nur riskieren, einen seiner Freunde den Gefahren, die auf dieser Mission lauern, auszusetzen."

„Gefahr? Ich bin jeden Schritt des Wegs bei ihm gewesen, Hermine, wie du auch. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du die ganze Zeit bei ihm gewesen bist und gegen Voldemort gekämpft hast, ohne mich."

„Ron, bitte", sagte sie flehend, beinahe in Tränen. „Ich habe nicht mit Harry gekämpft. Ich habe hier gesessen, recherchiert, gelesen, Tränke gebraut und so weiter. Nicht mit Harry gekämpft. Nicht ein Mal!"

„Aber Malfoy", sagte er düster. „Er hat Malfoy den Vorzug gegeben."

„Ron, das ist bescheuert", sagte Ginny. „Er hat Malfoy nicht den Vorzug gegeben. Das würde er niemals. Das ist so absurd."

„Draco hat mich gewählt, Ron, nicht andersherum. Er ist zu mir gekommen und hat mir diese Chance angeboten. Ich bin darauf angesprungen."

„Wieder musst du mir die Schuld geben, Weasley, wenn überhaupt irgendjemandem. Harry hatte keine andere Wahl, wenn er die Information und das Training wollte, die ich angeboten hatte. Er hätte dich hergeholt, wenn er gekonnt hätte, da habe ich keine Zweifel. Und es ist nicht, als wären er und Hermine jeden Tag hier gewesen und hätten Kaffeeklatsch gehalten. Wir haben sie die Monate über kaum gesehen. Also hör auf mit dem Selbstmitleid, dass du ausgeschlossen worden bist. Jetzt bist du dabei. Also sei auch dabei."

Hermine sah, dass Ron zum Protest ansetzte, sei es nur, weil Draco es war, der gesprochen hatte. Sie schnitt ihm das Wort ab, bevor er anfing: „Gut gesagt. Bist du dabei oder nicht?"

Ron schaute sie schockiert an. „Natürlich bin ich dabei! Ich gehe jetzt doch nicht. Bist du verrückt?"

Hermine warf ihre Arme um Ron und drückte ihn lange eng an sich. Er errötete, erwiderte aber schließlich die Umarmung. Dracos Eifersucht fing an sich zu regen und er musste sich selbst in Erinnerung rufen, dass sie es schon einmal versucht hatten und es nicht funktioniert hatte. Dennoch, sie hatte _ihn _noch nie so umarmt. Noch würde sie es jemals tun, dachte er. Er seufzte und sah Harry erschöpft an.

Harry nickte. „Habt ihr noch irgendwelche Fragen?"

Ron und Hermine lösten sich voneinander. Hermine hatte Tränen in den Augen. „Nein", murmelte er.

„Nein", sagte Ginny.

„Keine Fragen?", sagte Hermine noch ein Mal. Niemand erhob das Wort. „Gut. Dann habe ich einen Trank zu beenden und danach Abendessen zu kochen."

„Ich kann kochen", bot Harry fröhlich an.

„Nein!", riefen Hermine und Draco gleichzeitig. Sie sahen einander an und mussten schnell den Blick abwenden, um nicht zu lachen.

Harry sagte finster: „Na schön."

„Ich werde kochen", sagte Draco leise und ohne ihn anzusehen, nickte Hermine.

„Also abgemacht. Ron, du kannst mein Zimmer nehmen. Ich ziehe es vor, draußen zu schlafen. Ginny, ich schätze, du schläfst bei Harry."

„Was?", brüllte Ron. Seine Augen quollen heraus.

„Sie sind verheiratet, weißt du noch?", sagte Hermine geduldig.

Rons Miene verdüsterte sich. „Oh. Richtig. Wie konnte ich es nur vergessen? Bist _du auch_ verheiratet, Hermine? Mit diesem Kerl vom Bücherladen? Hast du irgendwelche Kinder, die hier rumrennen? Sonst noch was, das du mir erzählen willst?"

Hermine errötete und sie konnte Dracos Blick auf ihr spüren. „Nein, Ron. Hör auf, dich so kindisch aufzuführen. Bring dein Zeug nach oben. Ich wohne im ersten Zimmer auf der linken Seite."

*

Das Abendessen verlief größtenteils ruhig. Nachdem alle gegessen hatten, räumte Harry den Tisch ab.

„Nachtisch?", bot Hermine an. „Wir haben Eiscreme."

Ron grinste sie an. „Pecannuss?"

„Natürlich", sagte sie und lächelte zurück.

Harry, Ron und Ginny entschieden sich für Eis und Draco lehnte ab.

Er entschuldigte sich und ging nach draußen auf die hintere Veranda. Er stieß seinen Atemzug aus, erleichtert, endlich von den anderen fern zu sein. Die Spannung war fast greifbar und er hasste es, sich so entblößt und verletzlich zu fühlen. Er wusste auch, dass Ron und Ginny nur auf eine Gelegenheit warteten, ohne ihn mit Harry und Hermine zusammen zu sein, höchstwahrscheinlich um über ihn zu sprechen.

Er zog in Betracht zu lauschen, da er gerne wissen wollte, was Harry und vor allem Hermine über ihn sagen würden. Aber er hatte in der jüngsten Vergangenheit festgestellt, dass er ihre Unterhaltungen nicht mehr belauschen konnte, ohne… Gewissensbisse zu spüren.

Draco lächelte und dachte, dass Salazar Slytherin sich im Grabe umdrehen würde bei dem Gedanken, dass einer der Seinen ein schlechtes Gewissen fürs Lauschen hatte. Er seufzte, setzte sich auf Hermines Platz und rief ein Buch herbei.

*

Sobald Draco die Tür geschlossen hatte, legte Ginny einen Störschutzzauber darauf.

„Also, wie ist er so?", erkundigte sie sich ernst. „Ist er völlig unausstehlich?"

„Nein, nicht mehr. Er ist insgesamt recht angenehm. Was würdest du sagen, Harry?"

Er nickte mit vollem Mund.

Ginnys Augen weiteten sich plötzlich. „_Er_ ist es, oder?"

„Wovon redest du?", fragte Hermine. „Wer?"

„_ER! _Der Kerl mit den Zaubertränken!"

Ron riss ebenfalls die Augen auf. „Ich _wusste_, dass ich diesem Ekel die Fresse polieren wollte."

„Ja, aber Ginny, Ron, wisst ihr noch, was ich zu euch gesagt habe? Dass ich über ihn falsch gelegen hatte?"

„Er hat dich trotzdem angebrüllt und dich zum Weinen gebracht", sagte Ron wütend.

„Das stimmt", gestand Hermine. „Er hat… es ein paar Mal getan."

„Er hat deine Eltern umgebracht!", sagte Ginny in einem entsetzten Flüstern, als wäre es ihr gerade wieder eingefallen.

Hermine schloss fest die Augen und holte mehrmals tief Luft. „Ich weiß. Es ist – okay. Ich habe ihm verziehen."

Rons Kieferlade fiel herab. „Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein."

„Doch, ist es", erwiderte sie stur. „Er hat sich verändert."

„Ja, klar", murmelte Ron. „Leute wie er verändern sich nicht. Sie lügen."

„Hey", warf Harry ernst ein. „Draco lügt nicht."

„Aber… trotzdem! Du bist dir so _sicher_! Nach allem, was passiert ist, Hermine. Er hat dich beschimpft und die schlimmsten Sachen über dich gesagt. Und Harry, er hat dich von Anfang an gehasst und genauso mies behandelt."

„Ron, es ist, wie Ginny gesagt hat. Hogwarts ist lange her. Ewigkeiten, so kommt es mir vor. Tage, da das Schlimmste, was man tun konnte, eine Beschimpfung oder ein Gummibeinfluch war. Jetzt leben wir in einer Welt, in der Todesser Babys töten. Es ist ein Riesenunterschied zum Schulgehänsel. Jetzt… sind wir alle erwachsen, haben wir uns alle verändert. Ist es wirklich so schwer zu glauben, dass er sich auch verändern kann?"

Ron warf ihr einen harten Blick an und sah einen Schimmer von seiner Hermine, die so unerbittlich für Hauselfenrechte und Snapes Güte einstand, in ihren Augen aufleuchten – völlige und unerschütterliche Überzeugung, die ein Feuer in ihrer Seele entfachte. Er lächelte. „Ich schätze nein, Hermine. Es tut mir leid."

Sie schnüffelte mit der Nase. „Das solltest du zu ihm sagen, Ron."

„Das hättest du wohl gern", sagte er, jetzt grinsend.

„Jetzt erzählt uns von eurem Plan", sagte Ginny nach einem Augenblick Schweigen. Als Hermine ihr einen dankbaren Blick zuwarf, lächelte Ginny.

Harry brachte sie auf den neuesten Stand und weihte sie von Anfang bis Ende in den Plan ein.

„Lass mich zusammenfassen. Diese Mission, auf die ihr gehen wollt, besteht darin, Voldemort ausfindig zu machen und zu töten?", sagte Ginny, als er fertig war.

„Ja", erwiderte Harry.

„Nur ihr müsst zuerst Lucius Malfoy töten."

Harry nickte langsam.

„Ich habe versucht, Informationen darüber zu finden, wie man den Prozess, der einen Horkrux kreiert, rückgängig macht", sagte Hermine. „Aber ich hatte überhaupt keinen Erfolg."

Harry sah sie ungläubig an. „Warum hast du danach gesucht?"

„Eigentlich für euch beide. Ich meine, Lucius ist sein _Vater_."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Und warum für mich? Ich verstehe, warum du es für ihn tun wolltest, aber warum auch für mich?"

„Weil du gewusst hast, seit du fünfzehn warst, dass du am Ende Voldemort entgegentreten und ihn wahrscheinlich töten musst. Er hat deine Eltern umgebracht, er hat unzählige andere umgebracht und er ist der bösartigste Zauberer aller Zeiten. Du hast dich an den Gedanken gewöhnt, ihn zu töten, du bist darauf vorbereitet. Du hast es als Realität akzeptiert, um seine Herrschaft des Bösen und Schreckens zu beenden.

Lucius ist völlig neu. Sicher, er ist auch böse, aber du hast keine persönliche Fehde gegen ihn wie gegen Voldemort. Er ist auch sehr deutlich _nicht_ Voldemort. Er ist ein Anhänger, jemand, der Grausamkeit und Gehässigkeit genießt, aber nur unter dem Mantel einer schwarzen Maske und dem Schutz von jemandem, der noch grausamer ist als er. Kannst du ihn wirklich genauso leicht töten wie Voldemort?"

Harry wand sich auf seinem Sitz und starrte weiter auf seine leere Schüssel.

„Harry?", sagte Ginny und griff nach seiner Hand. „Was ist los?"

Er schaute Hermine an. „Ich hatte gehofft, nicht darüber nachdenken zu müssen."

„Tut mir leid, Harry. Aber es hat mich nicht losgelassen."

„Mich auch", brummte er. „Vielleicht kann Draco es tun."

„Nein", sagte Hermine bestimmt.

„Warum nicht?", fragte Ron. „Er hat es schon Tausende Male getan. Was schadet schon ein Mal mehr?"

„Zuerst einmal ist es sein Vater. Zweitens tötet er nicht mehr. Drittens, es ist sein _Vater_, Ron. Wie kann man jemanden bitten, seinen eigenen Vater umzubringen?"

Ron höhnte: „Ich kapiere nicht, warum wir uns Sorgen darum machen, was er denkt. Und wer sagt, dass er nicht mehr tötet?"

„Es stimmt", sagte Harry.

„Und ihr glaubt ihm?", fragte Ron.

„Ja, tun wir." Harry seufzte. „Schaut mal, es hat uns eine Menge Zeit gekostet, ihm zu vertrauen. Hermine viel länger als ich. Deshalb erwarten wir nicht von euch, ihm zu vertrauen, nur weil wir sagen, dass ihr es könnt oder sollt. Nur – bitte vertraut _uns_."

Ron seufzte. „Ich bin hier, oder nicht? Ich vertraue euch beiden, aber es geht hier um Malfoy. Merlin, wir haben ihn jahrelang gehasst."

„Ja, haben wir, Ron", stimmte Hermine zu. „Und jetzt tun wir es nicht mehr."

Ron schüttelte den Kopf. „Es wird bei mir einige Zeit dauern."

„Jetzt erzähl mal, Hermine", sagte Harry, der von diesem unberechenbaren Thema ablenken wollte. „Was hast du zu dem Thema rausgekriegt? Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass du Recherchen zu Horkruxen betrieben hast."

Sie lächelte ihm matt zu. „Seit wir herausgefunden hatten, dass Lucius der Horkrux ist, habe ich versucht, Wege zu finden, den Horkrux selbst anzugreifen und nicht den Wirt. Oder den Horkrux vom Wirt zu entfernen, um ihn so zu beseitigen. Aber ich hatte absolut kein Glück. Es gibt nur zwei Bücher in der gesamten Ministeriumsbücherei, die Horkruxe auch nur _erwähnen_, und sie sind überhaupt nicht informativ.

Das ist sehr Dunkle Magie und erfordert Dunkle Schriften zu dem Thema. Dumbledore wusste nicht einmal viel über sie. Also jemanden zu finden, der nicht nur einen erschaffen oder dabei zugesehen hat, sondern auch versucht hat, den Fluch _rückgängig _zu machen…" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „… sollte im Dunkelsten Buch stehen, in der dunkelsten Ecke in der Bücherei des Dunkelsten Zauberers."

„Tja, da hast du Glück! Er wohnt hier!", sagte Ron.

„Er weiß nichts über sie, Ron. Zumindest nichts, wonach ich suche. Meinst du nicht, wenn er herausgefunden haben sollte, dass es möglich ist, den Horkrux rückgängig zu machen, hätte er nach dem Weg gesucht? Ich habe nicht einmal herausgefunden, welcher Zauber das Ding _erschafft_."

„Ich wette, er weiß mehr, als er zugibt", sagte Ginny leise.

Harry sah zu Hermine. „Hast du ihn gefragt?"

„Nein, Harry, habe ich nicht! Ich weiß nicht, ob so etwas überhaupt möglich ist, und ich will meine Idee nicht erwähnen, ohne etwas, das sie unterstützt."

„Was für eine Idee?", ertönte Dracos Stimme von der Tür.

„Was weißt du von Horkruxen, Malfoy?", fragte Ron anklagend.

„Nicht viel. Warum?", wollte er wissen, während er weiter in den Raum trat.

Ron sah Hermine an, deren Rücken zu Draco gewandt war. „Hermine hat eine Idee, dass es vielleicht rückgängig gemacht werden kann."

Draco legte seinen Kopf schief. „Wirklich?"

Hermine drehte sich zu ihm um. „Es war nur ein Gedanke von mir. Ich hatte noch kein Glück."

„Macht nichts", sagte Draco. „Er wird bekommen, was er verdient."

Sie wollte protestieren, ihn fragen, wie er so etwas über seinen eigenen Vater sagen konnte, aber sie erkannte von seinem Gesichtsausdruck, dass er nichts mit solch einer Unterhaltung zu tun haben wollte.

„Und was ist mit dir?"

„Ron!"

Draco warf ihm einen scharfen Blick zu, nicht ganz finster, aber auch nicht harmlos. Ron zauderte schließlich. „Ich auch, Weasley", sagte er leise. Ron schaute Harry an und Draco wandte sich an Hermine. „Granger, es wird heute Nacht regnen. Aber nicht allzu heftig."

Sie nickte und Draco lief durch die Küche die Treppe hoch. Kurz darauf hörten sie seine Zimmertür zufallen.

„Warum hat er dir gesagt, dass es regnen wird?", erkundigte Ginny sich, der nichts anderes zu sagen einfiel.

Hermine seufzte. „Damit ich daran denke, einen Schirm aufzubauen. Ich schlafe doch draußen, weißt du noch?"

„Hermine, du kannst dein Zimmer haben", sagte Ron. „Es macht mir nichts aus, auf dem Sofa zu schlafen."

„Danke, aber nein. Ich mag es wirklich, draußen zu schlafen." Sie lächelte ihre Freunde an. „Ron, ich bin ehrlich, ehrlich froh, dass ihr hier seid. Ihr habt mir furchtbar gefehlt."

„Ihr mir auch", sagte er lächelnd.

Sie lächelte zurück und dann Harry. „Es tut gut, wieder mit euch zusammen zu sein."

* * *

AN: Review bitte! Danke schön;)


	29. Ein ganzes Stück vorwärts

Hallo, ihr Lieben!

Diejenigen unter euch, die das Pairing Hermine/ Draco mögen, werden hier auf ihre Kosten kommen! So viel kann ich schon mal versprechen^^ Aber lest selbst...

* * *

**Kapitel 29 – Ein ganzes Stück vorwärts**

Hermine ging in ihrem Zimmer zu Bett, doch sie konnte nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Ihr fehlte der Klang der Wellen, die gegen das Kliff krachten, die sanfte Brise, die ihre Haut umspielte, und der Geruch der salzigen Luft. Nachdem sie eine halbe Stunde vergeblich versucht hatte einzuschlafen, öffnete sie ihr Fenster in der Hoffnung, dass es ausreichen würde. Sie lag eine weitere halbe Stunde lang wach.

Im ganzen Haus war es still, abgesehen von Rons Schnarchen, das vom unteren Stockwerk ertönte. Er hatte sich geweigert, Hermines Angebot ihres Zimmers anzunehmen, und schlief auf dem Sofa. Deshalb hatte sie widerwillig mit ihrem Bett vorliebgenommen, da sie kein bequemes Bett „verschwenden" wollte, nur weil Ron so dickköpfig war.

Harry und Ginny schliefen auf der Seite des Korridors. Ron war erblasst, als die Diskussion der Schlafanordnungen angeschnitten worden war, doch er hatte nichts gesagt. Hermine wusste, dass der Gedanke, seine kleine Schwester war verheiratet, Ron etwas Gewöhnung abverlangte.

Es war hoffnungslos. Nachdem sie monatelang draußen geschlafen hatte, war sie ihr Bett nicht mehr gewohnt und konnte nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Hermine entschied sich schließlich doch, nach draußen zu gehen. Etwas regte sich in ihrer Brust, als sie realisierte, dass Draco tief schlief und nicht herauskommen würde, um sie zuzudecken. Sie nahm sich ein paar zusätzliche Decken gegen die Kälte mit.

Obwohl Hermine auf Zehenspitzen die Treppe hinunter und durch den Salon schlich, wachte Ron auf. Er musste wegen der ungewohnten Umgebung sehr leicht geschlafen haben.

Er setzte sich auf. Eine Seite seines Haars war platt an den Kopf gedrückt. Hermine unterdrückte ein Kichern.

„Mine?", sagte er schläfrig, die Augen immer noch geschlossen.

„Ron, geh wieder schlafen."

Da öffnete er seine Augen und blinzelte sie an, als würde die Sonne ihn direkt anstrahlen. „Was machst du?", fragte er etwas nuschelnd.

„Ich gehe nach draußen."

„Warum?"

„Kann nicht schlafen."

„Schläfst du immer draußen? Sogar bei Schnee?", fragte er.

„Ja. Draco hat einen Zauber auf die Veranda gelegt, der den Schnee abhält und die Veranda warmhält."

„Oh. Jetzt nennst du ihn also Draco, ja?"

Sie lächelte schief. „Manchmal. Er hat sich wirklich verändert, Ron. Ich weiß, dass du es nicht alles begreifen kannst, ich weiß noch nicht einmal alles. Aber er hat sich so sehr verändert. Nur versprich mir, dass du ihm eine Chance geben wirst. Zumindest die Chance, dir zu zeigen, dass er sich wirklich um Harry sorgt."

„Ja, sicher. Wenn V-Voldemort mit einem Strauß Stiefmütterchen bei mir zu Hause auftaucht. Und mit einer Schachtel Pralinen für Mum."

„Ron", sagte sie, hin- und hergerissen zwischen Verärgerung und dem Drang, bei der Vorstellung zu lachen.

Er wedelte mit der Hand. „Ja, ja. Schön, wie auch immer. Ich – ich werde ihm eine Chance geben. Aber du solltest wissen, wie sehr ich ihm dafür die Fresse polieren will, dass er dich zum Weinen gebracht hat."

„Ja, weiß ich. Danke. Aber bitte tu es nicht, okay?"

Er nickte und ließ sich wieder auf sein Kissen fallen.

„Ist dir warm genug?", erkundigte Hermine sich.

Ron runzelte die Stirn, als würde es ihn unglaublich anstrengen zu antworten. „Mir geht's gut."

„Möchtest du noch eine Decke? Ich habe ein paar hier."

Er war wieder eingeschlafen. Hermine schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf und trat zum Sofa. Sie legte eine ihrer Decken über Ron und sah, wie er sich unter die zusätzliche Wärme schmiegte.

Der bitterkalte Wind blies ihr entgegen, sobald sie die Verandatür geöffnet hatte, doch sie lächelte, während sie zu ihrer Schaukel ging und die wärmere Luft um sie herum spürte. Sie richtete ihr Bett her und schlief innerhalb weniger Minuten tief und fest.

Ron wachte noch ein Mal in dieser Nacht auf, doch er rührte sich nicht. Sofort hellwach lauschte er konzentriert. Es klang, als stieg jemand die Treppe hinunter. Er drehte sich herum und war überrascht, Malfoy zu sehen, der einen Pyjama trug und einen Reiseumhang unterm Arm hatte. Er sah zu, wie Malfoy zur Hinterseite des Hauses ging, dann hörte er eine Tür auf- und wieder zugehen. Keine fünf Minuten später öffnete und schloss sich die Tür wieder und kurz darauf tauchte Malfoy ohne den Umhang wieder auf und stieg die Treppe hinauf. Ron wollte wirklich darüber nachdenken, was es zu bedeuten hatte, doch ihn überkam eine Welle der Erschöpfung und er schlief ein.

*

Draco und Harry blieben noch sechs Tage, bevor sie aufbrachen. Mit Ginnys Hilfe verbrachte Hermine die meiste Zeit damit, Tränke zu brauen, Salben und Cremes vorzubereiten und Proviant für die Mission zu sammeln. Die Zeit verging schnell und angenehm.

Am Morgen nach ihrer Ankunft hatte Ron bemerkt, dass Hermine mit einem vertrauten Reiseumhang ins Haus zurückkam, und entschieden, Malfoy eine kleine Chance zu gewähren. Er verbrachte all seine Zeit mit Harry und Draco, schaute ihnen beim Duell zu und war neidisch auf all das, das Harry gelernt hatte, mit völliger Bewunderung von Dracos Fähigkeiten. Harry versprach, ihm alles beizubringen, sobald es vorüber war. Wenn sie nicht trainierten, bereiteten sie sich auf anderen Wegen auf den Trip vor, indem sie Landkarten und Dokumente studierten, die sie zusammengestellt hatten. Keiner machte sich die Umstände zu erwähnen, dass das Ereignis nicht für alle Betroffenen gut ausgehen könnte, was hieß für keinen der Betroffenen.

Und doch war es ihnen allen bewusst, sogar Draco. Er wusste, dass er, wenn Harry vor ihm getötet werden sollte, sich im größten Schlamassel seines Lebens befinden würde. Er tröstete sich mit dem Gedanken, dass der Rest davon zumindest kurz sein würde, wenn auch schmerzhaft.

Hermine beobachtete Draco die sechs Tage über. Sie hörte ihm zu, wenn er mit Harry über ihre Mission sprach. Sie achtete auf die Intonationen seiner Stimme, wenn er beiläufig den Gedanken seines Todes einwarf. Es störte sie endlos. Als die Zeit ihres Aufbruchs kam, grenzte sie an Panik, obwohl sie nicht genau sagen konnte, weshalb.

Schließlich kam der Abend von Harry und Dracos Abreise. Hermine und Ginny bereiteten ein herrliches Abschiedsessen vor, vollkommen mit Dekorationen und Gedeck. Sie unterhielten sich gemütlich das ganze Abendessen hindurch. Als Hermine anbot, einen speziellen Kuchen, den sie und Ginny gebacken hatte, zu servieren, lehnte Draco ab und entschuldigte sich. Sie sah enttäuscht zu, wie er auf die Veranda hinaustrat und sich dort niederließ.

Sie tat es achselzuckend ab, aber die Panik, die sie gespürt hatte, kroch in ihre Gedanken zurück. Harry, Ron, Ginny und sie setzten sich in den Salon, um bei Kuchen ihre Unterhaltungen fortzusetzen. Trotz Ron und Ginnys Bemühungen, sich zivilisiert zu benehmen, war es viel freier ohne Malfoy im Zimmer, was wahrscheinlich auch der Grund war, weshalb er sie allein gelassen hatte.

Hermine ließ ihre Gedanken zu ihm zurückwandern, während ihre Freunde plauderten. Sie rief sich alles in Erinnerung, das er gesagt hatte, seit er mit Ron und Ginny zurückgekommen war, und an sein Auftreten, als er es gesagt ötzlich traf sie ein Gedanke mitten ins Herz – er hatte vor zu sterben. Er hatte vor, sich aus irgendeinem Grund töten zu lassen. Warum? War er das Leben so leid?

Hermine musste mit Draco sprechen. Als sie sich endgültig aus der Unterhaltung mit Harry, Ron und Ginny ausgeklinkt hatte, stand sie beiläufig auf und ging auf die Veranda. Auf dem Weg nahm sie Dracos Umhang von dem Haken an der Tür und warf ihn sich über die Schultern.

Draco las gerade, als er Hermine nach draußen kommen sah. Der Wind rauschte sofort durch ihr Haar und den Umhang, den sie trug. Sein Umhang. Er beobachtete, wie sie zum Geländer trat und eine Hand darauf legte. Sie starrte ein paar Minuten lang auf das Wasser hinaus und nahm den kalten Wind und den krachenden Klang der Wellen auf. Es erinnerte ihn an damals, als sie vor Monaten angefangen hatten. Dann, zu seiner Überraschung, blickte sie ihn an. Bedeutungsvoll. Ein paar Sekunden lang. Sie verließ die Veranda und ging zum Rasen zwischen dem Haus und dem Kliff hinunter, bis sie außer Sichtweite war.

Er saß einen Moment da und versuchte zu entschlüsseln, was gerade geschehen war. Dann machte etwas in seinem Kopf Klick und er folgte ihr. Sie saß im Gras und umarmte ihre Knie, die sie an die Brust gezogen hatte. Der Wind peitschte ihr immer noch durchs Haar. Draco ließ sich neben ihr nieder.

Für ein paar Augenblicke sprach keiner von beiden.

Dann sagte Hermine: „Du planst also zu sterben, richtig?"

Draco war verblüfft über ihre Frage. „Wie bitte?"

Sie schaute ihn an, eine unleserliche Miene auf dem Gesicht. „Du glaubst, du wirst sterben."

Er versuchte zu lächeln, schaffte es aber nicht ganz. „Ich kann dir nicht ganz folgen."

„Du bist mehr als einmal blutig, zerschrammt und gebrochen zurückgekommen, aber Harry hatte keinen einzigen Kratzer. Du hast dich selbst geopfert, damit Harry nicht verletzt wurde, nicht wahr?"

Er zuckte zusammen und wand seinen Blick von ihr ab. „Du bist zu schlau für dein eigenes Wohl, Granger."

„Also ist es wahr."

Er seufzte. „Ja. Ich habe Harrys Anteil von Schlägen eingesteckt."

„Und du würdest für ihn sterben."

Draco nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. „Ja", sagte er leise. „Wenn es bedeutet, dass Harry noch eine Chance mehr bekommt."

„Du würdest den Tötungsfluch für ihn abfangen."

„Es gibt viele Dinge, die schlimmer sind als der Tod, Hermine."

Ihr Herz begann schneller zu schlagen, als er sie beim Vornamen nannte. „Dumbledore hat es einmal zu Harry gesagt. Er hat gesagt, dass es Voldemort Schwachpunkt war, dass er glaubte, es gäbe nichts Schlimmeres als den Tod."

Draco gluckste. „Wer hätte gedacht, dass ich jemals etwas mit diesem alten Verrückten gemeinsam haben würde?"

Sie knuffte ihn gegen die Schulter. „Dumbledore war kein Verrückter. Er war genial." Draco hob eine Augenbraue. „Okay, er konnte manchmal _verrückt_ sein, aber er war der genialste Zauberer unserer Zeit."

Sie schwiegen einen Augenblick lang.

„Warum?", fragte sie.

„Warum ich für Harry sterben würde?"

Sie nickte.

Er fuhr fort: „Weil es das Richtige ist. Es ist eine Sühne für meine Verbrechen. Es hilft einem Freund. Es hilft, eine Welt ohne Angst zu garantieren." Er sah sie an. „Es ist das Richtige."

Sie wand ihr Gesicht ab, da sie nicht wollte, dass er ihre Tränen sah.

„Außerdem ist es nicht so, als würde die Welt trauern. Sie werden froh sein, dass ich tot bin. Sicher, er ist gestorben, um Harry zu retten, aber gut, dass wir ihn los sind", spottete Draco. „Ich kann niemals Teil des Lebens sein. Ich habe es vor langer Zeit aufgegeben und jetzt versuche ich, Menschen Leben zu schenken, die es auch leben können."

„Sag so was nicht."

„Was erwartest du denn? Dass ich die Straße entlanglaufen, in einen Supermarkt gehen und Bananen kaufen könnte, als wäre nichts passiert? Wach auf, Granger, riech den Ozean um dich herum. Da ist nichts übrig für mich. Und es ist mir recht. Ich habe mich schon lange damit abgefunden."

Sie drehte sich wieder zu ihm zurück und ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf. Sein Herz zog sich bei dem Anblick zusammen. „Sei nicht albern, Malfoy. Du kannst ein Leben haben, wenn das alles hier vorbei ist. Du musst nicht auf eine Insel fliehen und dich für immer verschanzen. Du musst dich nicht unnötig aufopfern. Du wirst dich mit dem, was du getan hast, vor allen beweisen und sie werden dir verzeihen. Ich habe es auch getan."

„Aber du kannst es nicht vergessen. Du siehst sie, wenn du mich anschaust. Ich kann es in deinen Augen erkennen. Egal was passiert, egal wie viel ich für dich oder für die Menschen, die dir am Herzen liegen, tue, du wirst mich immer als einen Mörder ansehen. Als denjenigen, der deine Eltern umgebracht hat. Das wird sich nie verändern. Und all die anderen Menschen, die ich getötet habe… ihre Familie werden es auch nicht vergessen können."

Hermine legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm. Sie wollte verzweifelt, dass er ihr glaubte: „Ich verzeihe dir aber und das ist doch etwas wert."

„Nicht einmal annähernd genug." Er sah ihr in die Augen und fuhr sanft fort: „Deine Vergebung bedeutet mir mehr, als du jemals wissen kannst. Aber es reicht nicht."

„Warum nicht? Lass es ein Anfang sein, Draco."

„Ich kann mein Leben nicht auf einen einzigen Akt der Güte stützen. Es ist nicht sicher genug."

„Es ist sicher. Ich kenne dich. Ich werde meine Meinung nicht ändern."

Die Bedeutsamkeit ihrer Worte ging ihm auf. „Was wirst du tun? In der Nähe bleiben? Mich jeden Tag daran erinnern, dass ich keine völlige Platzverschwendung bin?"

„Wenn es nötig ist."

Er schüttelte den Kopf und gluckste traurig. „Hermine, du hast so ein wunderbares Leben vor dir. Voll von Glück und Frieden. Du musst dich nicht mit mir abmühen."

„Es ist keine Mühe, Draco. Für den Fall, dass du es noch nicht bemerkt hast, du bist mir wichtig geworden. Ich sorge mich um dich. Ich will nicht, dass du davonrennst und dich in den Tod stürzt, weil es dir egal ist, ob du lebst oder nicht. Ich will, dass du lebst." Sie fügte leise hinzu: „Ich will sehen, wohin das hier führt."

Er runzelte die Stirn, ängstlich, dass sie meinte, was er glaubte, doch gleichzeitig darauf hoffend. „Wohin _was _führt?"

Sie sah ihn an. „Das hier."

Draco spürte, wie seine Eingeweide sich wanden und sein Herzschlag dreimal schneller wurde. Sein Hals wurde trocken, als sie ihm tief in die Augen schaute. Er war völlig sprachlos. Er schluckte schwer und wollte etwas sagen, doch sein Kopf war ganz leer geworden. Sie schaute ihn einfach nur weiter an. Er wand den Blick ab und merkte, wie sich der Nebel ein wenig lichtete. Gerade genug, dass er ein paar Worte herausbringen konnte.

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst."

„Malfoy, sieh mich an."

Er tat es nicht und hatte es auch nicht vor.

„Malfoy, sieh mich an", sagte sie nachdrücklicher. Er fuhr fort, auf das Wasser vor ihm zu starren. „Draco, _bitte_."

Oh nein. Sie hatte seinen Vornamen _und_ Bitte gesagt. Draco spürte seine Entschlossenheit wanken, doch er musste stark bleiben. Wenn er sie ansah, war alles vorbei. Er kniff die Augen zusammen. „Nein."

Hermine akzeptierte diese Antwort nicht. Sie führte ihre rechte Hand an sein Gesicht und legte sie an seine linke Wange. Seine Haut war warm und weich wie Seide. Sie ignorierte das flatternde Gefühl in ihrem Bauch und drehte sachte seinen Kopf zu ihr herum.

Doch er weigerte sich immer noch, sie anzusehen, indem er seine Augen geschlossen hielt. Er wollte ihr nicht in die Augen schauen.

„Draco", flüsterte sie, flehend, aufrichtig, und stieß endlich durch seine Verteidigung vor.

Er öffnete die Augen. Doch er hatte keine Zeit, ihre Augen zu betrachten oder ihren Ausdruck zu lesen oder in ihnen zu versinken. Denn als ihre Blicke sich trafen, überbrückte sie den kleinen Abstand zwischen ihnen und küsste ihn.

Feuer brannte durch ihn bei ihrer Berührung. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zögerte er. Doch nur für einen Bruchteil. Er nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und steuerte den Kuss. Er ging von sanft und schüchtern zu leidenschaftlich und verlangend. Er küsste sie mit allem, das er hatte, aller Furcht, Sehnsucht, Schmerz und Freude, die er spürte. Er küsste sie, weil er Angst hatte zu sterben, und auch er wollte sehen, wohin dies führte. Er küsste sie wegen der Geheimnisse, die er vor ihr verbarg, um ihr verstehen zu geben, dass sie ihm vertrauen sollte, ihm glauben sollte, wissen sollte, dass er ihr alles erzählen würde. Er sagte ihr mit seinen Lippen, dass er sie liebte, dass er alles für sie tun würde, für sie sterben würde, sogar für sie versuchen würde zu leben.

Er wurde wieder zur Realität gebracht, als er Salz schmeckte. Er öffnete die Augen und sah ihre Tränen. Deshalb hörte er auf, sie zu küssen, und löste sich von ihr. Er konnte nicht glauben, wie schwer es ihm fiel, auch nur ein paar Zentimeter Abstand zwischen sie zu bringen.

Hermines Augen öffneten sich und Tränen zierten ihre Wimpern. Er konnte ihre Wimpern sehen. Sie schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln.

Trotzdem pflanzte sich ein Riesenfindling in Dracos Bauch. Er hatte ihr gerade alles in diesem Kuss gestanden. Und doch schien es unmöglich sich vorzustellen, dass sie ihn jemals wirklich akzeptieren könnte. Sie würde ihn für diese Geheimnisse verachten. Und dann meldete sich eine winzige Stimme, die Hermines sehr ähnelte, in seinem Gehirn und piepste: _Aber vielleicht…_

Hoffnung. Es war fast noch schwerer zu ertragen als seine Gefühle für sie. Diese konnte er wenigstens verdrängen, indem er sich selbst davon überzeugte, dass nichts zwischen ihnen geschehen würde. Doch die Hoffnung nagte an ihm und sagte „vielleicht". Vielleicht würde sie ihm verzeihen – abermals. Vielleicht würde sie über alles hinwegsehen und ihm trotzdem eine Chance einräumen. Andererseits würde sie ihn vielleicht hassen und verfluchen, ihn für immer in ein Frettchen verwandeln, das sie in einem Käfig eingesperrt auf ihrer Veranda hielt, wo er zusehen musste, wie sie sich verliebte und heiratete und Kinder hatte und jemand _anderen_ so anlächelte. Hatten Frettchen Gefühle? Oder Gedanken? Vielleicht, wenn sie einst menschlich gewesen waren.

Draco riss seinen Blick von ihr los und wand sich stattdessen dem Ozean zu. Hermine legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter und seufzte zufrieden.

Er widerstand dem Drang, sie abzuschütteln. „Granger", krächzte er, überrascht, dass seine Stimme noch funktionierte.

„Hmm?", machte sie, eindeutig lächelnd, eindeutig glücklich. Er konnte es erkennen, der Schneemann mit dem Herzen aus Eis. Selbst der Fisch im Wasser tief unter ihnen konnte es wahrscheinlich erkennen.

„Warum – warum hast du geweint?", brachte er hervor.

„Ich weiß es, ehrlich gesagt, nicht. Tut mir leid."

„Sag das nicht", erwiderte er heftig.

Sie hob ihren Kopf, um ihn anzusehen. Er lächelte nicht und in seinen Augen war kein Glanz zu sehen. Er war mit Sicherheit _nicht_ glücklich.

Hermine setzte sich auf und verschränkte die Arme. „Was ist?", fragte sie verwirrt.

Draco schaute sie an, überrascht von ihrem Tonfall. „Was?"

„Was ist los?"

„Nichts."

„Draco Malfoy. Ich weiß, dass das nicht stimmt."

„Tja, herzlichen Glückwunsch."

„Bitte sag es mir."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist – ich kann nicht. Du wirst es noch früh genug herausfinden." Er schaute sie schließlich wieder an, während er sich bemühte, seine rasenden Emotionen zu verbergen.

„Ich glaube, ich habe wegen allem geweint, das vor sich geht", sagte sie und wand ihren Blick ab. „Du und Harry brecht morgen auf und ich weiß nicht einmal, ob ich euch beide jemals wiedersehe. Und wer weiß, was passiert, wenn Harry gegen Voldemort kämpft. Und Ron und Ginny sind hier und ich konnte in Rons Worten erkennen, wie ich dich einst selbst gesehen habe, und ich habe es gehasst. Ich habe bemerkt, wie ihre Worte dich getroffen haben, dass du sie nicht mehr so von dir abperlen lassen konntest wie früher, weil du dich jetzt um Sachen sorgst. Vielleicht um Harry, vielleicht um mich. Ich glaube sogar, dass du dich wegen Harry um Ron und Ginny sorgst. Und es ist nicht fair, aber Ron weiß es nicht besser.

Er weiß nicht, wer du bist. Und ich wollte dir sagen, dass du nicht einfach von der Erde fallen und erwarten kannst, dass nichts passiert ist. Vielleicht hat sich früher niemand um dich gesorgt, aber jetzt tut es jemand. Harry und ich tun es. _Ich_ tue es. Du bedeutest _mir_ etwas und du sollst das wissen, bevor du sorglos dein Leben wegwirfst. Jemand würde dich vermissen. Also denk darüber nach." Zu Dracos Überraschung stand Hermine abrupt auf und kehrte ins Haus zurück. Er hörte, wie die Verandatür zuschlug.

Draco saß eine Stunde lang wie angewurzelt auf der Stelle. Hermine sorgte sich um ihn – um _ihn_. Den Todesser, den Mörder, das Biest. Wie konnte sie? Sie sah über all diese Eigenschaften hinweg und konzentrierte sich auf ihn. Zugegeben, er hatte sich in den letzten zwei Jahren stark verändert, aber sie hatte sich die Mühe gemacht, an ihn zu glauben.

Er hatte sich nicht auf die Suche nach Freunden gemacht, doch sehr schnell hatte er Harry als einen angesehen. Es hatte bei Hermine länger gedauert, wahrscheinlich weil er sie kaum gesehen hatte, ganz zu schweigen von dem, was er scheinbar ihren Eltern angetan hatte. Doch nun sorgte sie sich um ihn.

Und wenn dieser Kuss irgendetwas versprach… nein. Da war wieder diese Hoffnung. Er schluckte den Gedanken hinunter und überdachte zögerlich seine Position. Er würde immer noch für Harry sterben, doch nur bei dringendster Notwendigkeit. Er würde darauf Acht geben, keine unnötigen Risiken einzugehen. Jemand wollte, dass er zurückkam. Er lächelte, als ihre Worte endlich einsanken. Er bedeutete jemandem etwas.

Sich um Hermine zu sorgen, nachdem sie zwei Jahre lang allein gewesen war, hatte ihn gerettet, hatte Zweck und den Anfang von einem Sinn in sein Leben gebracht. Er war auf das Leben zugekrochen, hatte aber immer das Gefühl gehabt, dass etwas ihn daran hinderte, es ganz zu umfassen. Jetzt wusste er, was er gebraucht hatte – jemanden zu haben, der sich aufrichtig um ihn sorgte. Nun war er den Rest des Wegs mitgerissen worden und bemerkte endlich, dass er selbst so lächelte wie diese wahnsinnige Person, die Harry immer zu imitieren versuchte. Ein echtes, aufrichtiges Lächeln, das von seinem Herzen kam und seinen Körper bis zu den Fingerspitzen erwärmte.

Morgen würde leicht sein. Und der nächste Tag auch. Und die gesamte Woche und der Monat. Der Dunkle Lord hatte keine Chance, nicht jetzt, da sein einst zuverlässigster und treuester Diener erlebt hatte, wovon er vorher nur in entferntem Geflüster gehört hatte.

*

Harry wachte vor Sonnenaufgang des nächsten Morgens auf. Er küsste seine Frau auf die Stirn, während sie noch schlief. Sein Herz schmerzte bei dem Gedanken, sie verlassen zu müssen, doch es war voller Liebe. Er ging leise die Treppe hinunter und runzelte bei dem Anblick von dem schlafenden Ron auf dem Sofa kurz die Stirn.

Draco wartete draußen im Salon auf ihn. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Draco nickte und sie gingen zur Tür.

Hermine saß auf der Vorderveranda, reisefertig angezogen und mit gepackten Taschen.

„Hermine!", sagte Harry. „Was machst du hier?"

„Ich komme mit euch", sagte sie. Sie stand auf und nahm ihre Tasche.

Beide Männer starrten sie mit offenem Mund an.

„Auf keinen Fall", sagte Draco.

„Nein, Hermine, du kannst nicht mitkommen."

„Warum nicht? Harry, ich bin während der gesamten Sache bei dir gewesen. Voldemort, Todesser, Horkruxe, Leben, Tod – immer. Ich will bei euch sein, wenn ihr ihm entgegentretet."

„Nein", knurrte Draco. Er funkelte sie an.

Harry nahm sie an den Schultern und drehte sie zu sich herum. „Hermine, denk nach. Wir haben monatelang trainiert und geplant. Du nicht. Wenn diese Leute einen Blick auf dich erhaschen, nur einen, würden sie auf dich abzielen, dich jagen. Dich benutzen, um an mich heranzukommen, und uns von dem Weg abbringen, den wir vorbereitet haben. Und natürlich würden wir nicht eher ruhen, bis du wieder in Sicherheit bist, und das könnte uns möglicherweise alles kosten, für das wir so hart gearbeitet haben."

Tränen strömten ihre Wangen herunter. „Harry, ich kann nicht hier bleiben und warten. Ich kann nicht einfach die Hände in den Schoß legen und nichts tun. Ich kann nicht…"

„Aber du musst! Ron und Ginny sind hier bei dir."

„Sie werden sich genauso Sorgen machen wie ich, jetzt da sie von allem wissen. Ich meine es ernst, Harry. Ron wird mich mit seinem ständigen Geplapper in den Wahnsinn treiben, was er, wie du weißt, immer tut, wenn er sich aufregt. Und Ginny! Sie wird eine Fontäne sein. Ich werde ertrinken! Ich will nicht hinter ihnen aufwischen und auf sie aufpassen müssen, während ich selbst verrückt vor Sorge um euch zwei bin."

„Hermine, du musst bleiben. Sie sind deine Freunde. Ihr werdet froh sein, euch zu haben."

„Nein." Sie rückte ihre Tasche zurecht. „Ich komme mit."

Draco wurde langsam wütend. Sie würden zu spät sein und Harrys Diplomatie würde es endgültig machen. „Nein, tust du nicht." Er näherte sich Hermine, hob sie an den Beinen hoch und warf sie über seine Schulter. Harry lachte fast auf.

Hermine schlug Draco auf den Rücken und schrie ihn an, sie runterzulassen.

„Granger, halt die Klappe! Du wirst noch Weasley und Ginny aufwecken."

Hermine sah ihn finster an und fuhr fort, ihn schweigend zu schlagen. Draco trug sie ins Haus, die Treppe hinauf und in ihr Zimmer. Er legte sie auf das Bett. Sie versuchte, sich aufzurappeln, aber er packte sie an den Handgelenken und nagelte sie fest.

Sie wehrte sich, doch als sie in Dracos Augen blickte, sah sie, dass sie feucht waren. Sie lag still und hielt seinen Blick.

„Zwing mich nicht, dich zu lähmen."

Sie nickte. Er ließ ihre Handgelenke los und nahm ihre eine Hand in seine. „Ich verspreche dir zurückzukommen, wenn du versprichst zu bleiben", sagte er sachte.

Sie blickte ihn an und sah, dass es ihm ernst war. Sie nickte. „Ich verspreche es", flüsterte sie.

Draco küsste ihre Handfläche und dann ihr Handgelenk, den Blick mit ihrem verschmolzen. Dann verließ er das Zimmer ohne ein Wort oder einen Blick zurück. Hermine weinte sich in den Schlaf.

* * *

AN: Uuuund? Hab ich zu viel versprochen? Review bitte!!!


	30. Im Wettlauf mit der Zeit

Jetzt ist es soweit! Die Mission beginnt!

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

**Kapitel 30 – Im Wettlauf mit der Zeit**

Zeit ist etwas Komisches. Manchmal tut sie, was du willst, was du erwartest. Manchmal lacht sie dir ins Gesicht und reibt dir Salz in deine klaffenden Wunden. Aber nur zu den seltensten Zeiten ist sie wohlwollend.

*

**Tag Eins**

*

Hermine erwachte spät und als sie realisierte, warum sie in ihrem Bett lag statt draußen auf der Veranda, zog sich ihr Herz schmerzhaft zusammen und Tränen drohten überzuquellen. Sie waren erst ein paar Stunden unterwegs und schon lief sie Gefahr, von Panik ergriffen zu werden. Sie waren nun fort, außerhalb ihrer Reichweite.

Ein klirrendes Geräusch ertönte von irgendwo im Haus und ihr fiel wieder ein, dass Ron und Ginny ebenfalls da waren. Ein Lächeln durchbrach ihr Stirnrunzeln und ihre Sorge. Sie waren bei ihr, weil Draco nicht wollte, dass sie allein war. Hermine dachte an sein Versprechen, zu ihr zurückzukommen. Sie wusste, dass er sein Leben für Harry opfern würde, wenn es darauf ankam, doch zumindest wusste er, dass er einen Grund zum Leben hatte.

Jemand klopfte sachte an ihre Tür. Es war Ron. Er streckte seinen Kopf durch die Tür, ein albernes Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. „Oh gut, du bist wach. Was esst ihr hier so zum Frühstück?"

Hermine lächelte, dankbar für ihre Freunde und für Draco. „Ich komme", sagte sie. Ron nickte und schloss die Tür.

*

„Also, Hermine."

„Ja, Ginny?"

„Was wollen wir unternehmen, um ein bisschen Spaß zu haben?" Ginny war auf dem Sofa ausgestreckt, immer noch in ihrem Pyjama – wie sie alle – unter eine warme Decke geschmiegt, die sie bis zu ihrem Kinn hochgezogen hatte. Hermine saß auf dem Boden neben ihr.

Hermine lächelte. „Spaß? Oh, so was haben wir hier normalerweise nicht."

Ginny hob eine Augenbraue. „Tatsächlich? Keinen Spaß? Nicht einmal ein bisschen?"

„Naja… vielleicht ein bisschen. Wenn Draco nicht in der Nähe ist. Warum, glaubst du, bin ich so oft zum Fuchsbau gegangen?"

„Das macht Sinn. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass du und Harry so viel mit Malfoy gemeinsam habt", sagte Ginny. Dann fügte sie hastig hinzu: „Zumindest, was Spaß betrifft. Seine Vorstellung davon ist wahrscheinlich ganz anders als eure."

„Wir sind gar nicht _so_ verschieden, Ginny. Es stimmt schon, dass wir als Kinder verschiedene Vorstellungen bezüglich Vergnügung hatten. Aber er liebt es zu lesen und wir haben viele wirklich gute Diskussionen geführt. Meistens über Bücher."

„Klingt faszinierend", sagte Ginny mit deutlich hörbarem Lachen in der Stimme. Hermine versetzte ihr einen sanften Stoß mit dem Ellenbogen und Ginny lächelte.

Dann verschwand das Lächeln. Sie setzte sich auf und zog die Decke enger um sich. „Also… was tust du, um dich davor zu bewahren, verrückt zu werden?", fragte sie ernst.

„Ja", ertönte Rons Stimme. Hermine drehte sich zur Tür, wo Ron drei Krüge heißer Schokolade neben sich hereinschweben ließ.

„Oh, Ron, du bist wunderbar", sagte Hermine, während sie einen davon entgegennahm. Er reichte Ginny den dritten Krug und setzte sich in einen Sessel. Sie nahm ein paar Schlucke und seufzte. „Sie sind erst heute Morgen aufgebrochen. Es gibt nichts, worüber man sich Sorgen machen müsste."

„Noch nicht", sagte Ginny. „Und woher sollen wir wissen, wann wir damit anfangen sollten?"

„Sie haben gesagt, sie würden wahrscheinlich einen Monat weg sein. Früher habe ich immer drei Tage vor ihrer voraussichtlichen Rückkehr damit angefangen."

„Nur, diesmal werden sie gegen Voldemort antreten", sagte Ron.

„Aber noch nicht. Das wird erst am Ende sein. Das _wird das_ Ende sein."

Ginny runzelte die Stirn.

„Ginny, mach dir keine Sorgen. Harry würde nicht wollen, dass du dich einen ganzen Monat lang verrückt machst. Spar dir die Energie auf."

„Also, was machen wir jetzt?", erkundigte Ron sich. „Und morgen? Und nächste Woche? Stecken wir hier fest?"

„Wir sollten das Haus nicht verlassen", beharrte Hermine. „Wenn einer von uns gefangen wird, könnte es Dracos Pläne ruinieren."

Rons Miene verfinsterte sich. „_Dracos_ Pläne. Was ist mit Harry? Er kann auch Pläne haben."

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „Ja, Ron, natürlich. _Ihre_ Pläne."

„Seit wann nennst du ihn Draco?", fragte Ginny leise.

„Ja", warf Ron ein. „Das würde ich auch gern wissen."

„Eigentlich nenne ich ihn sonst nicht so. Ich nenne ihn Malfoy, wenn ich mit ihm spreche. Wenn Harry und ich uns unterhalten, sagen wir Draco, aber Harry hat ihn schon seit Monaten so genannt. Ich… habe gerade erst damit angefangen. Es kommt nur langsam ins Rollen und fällt mir nicht leicht."

„Du hast ihm wirklich verziehen?", fragte Ginny.

„Ja. Weil es ihm ehrlich leid tut."

„Wie kannst du ihm nur glauben, Hermine?", sagte Ron stirnrunzelnd. „Sorry, ich kapiere, dass er sich verändert haben könnte, dass Leute sich verändern, aber trotzdem! Es geht hier um Malfoy!"

„Ich tue es einfach. Er hat es mir gesagt und zwar mehr als ein Mal. Er hat es mir _gezeigt_… Er hat sich verändert, Ron. Sogar in den wenigen Monaten, die ich hier gewesen bin, hat er sich verändert. Meine Eltern waren die letzten Menschen, die er umgebracht hat. Etwas hat sich in jener Nacht in ihm verändert. Ich weiß nicht, was, aber er sollte mich eigentlich auch töten, aber er hat es nicht getan. Er _hat es nicht getan_, okay?" Sie kämpfte mit den Tränen, doch es war ihr egal. Sie mussten ihr glauben, ihr bezüglich Draco vertrauen. Sie wusste vom ganzen Herzen, dass sie Draco vor dem Ende vertrauen mussten.

„Weine nicht, Hermine", sagte Ginny sanft und schlang ihre Arme um Hermines Hals. „Gib uns einfach etwas Zeit. Wenn du uns über die letzten sechs Monate aufklärst, werden wir anfangen zu verstehen, okay? Tust du das?"

Hermine nickte und blinzelte gegen ihre Tränen an.

„Also… du hast Filme, habe ich gehört?", sagte Ron.

„Ja", sagte Hermine. „Mädchen- Müll, wie Harry es nennt, und Jungenfilme, in denen die Hauptcharaktere außergewöhnliche Kräfte haben und immer die heißen Mädchen abkriegen."

Ron rieb sich die Hände. „Na dann lasst uns damit anfangen. Wie lange wird es dauern, sie alle durchzusehen?"

„Vielleicht drei Tage."

Ginny nickte. „Drei Tage. Tja, dann sind es eben drei Tage. Lasst uns anfangen."

*

**Tag Drei**

*

„Potter."

„Was?"

„Hör auf rumzuzappeln."

„Tschuldigung."

Draco nickte und starrte wieder aus dem Fenster, während der Zug durch die Landschaft fuhr.

„Draco?"

„Was?"

„Meinst du, dass sie klarkommen?"

Draco seufzte. „Ja."

„Ich mache mir Sorgen, dass Hermine etwas… Unüberlegtes tut."

„Wird sie nicht", erwiderte Draco leise. Er versuchte, das letzte Mal, da er sie gesehen hatte, aus seinem Kopf zu verdrängen. Ihre Augen, die vor Tränen überquollen; ihr glänzendes, aber hoffnungslos zerzaustes Haar, das neben ihrem Kopf ausgebreitet war, als er ihr Handgelenk küsste. Er schüttelte das Bild ab. „Außerdem ist sie keine unbesonnene Person."

„Ja, ich weiß."

Keiner von ihnen sagte etwas und bald darauf legte Draco sich quer auf den Sitz und schloss die Augen.

„Potter", sagte er nach ein paar Minuten, die Augen immer noch geschlossen.

„Ja?"

„Wie geht's Ginny?"

„Gut. Danke der Nachfrage."

„Machst du dir keine Sorgen, dass _sie_ etwas Unüberlegtes tut?"

„Nein, überhaupt nicht. Wir – wir haben geredet. So ziemlich die ganze Nacht hindurch. Und naja, du weißt schon. Sie hat andere Sachen, an die sie denken muss."

„Das stimmt. Was ist mit Weasley?"

„Er wird Hermine nicht allein lassen." Draco ließ die Augen geschlossen und gab kein Geräusch von sich, doch Harry sah, wie er die Lippen zusammenkniff und seine Nasenflügel einen Augenblick lang bebten. „Weißt du noch, was ich dir erzählt habe?", fragte Harry.

Er feixte. „Du hast mir viel erzählt, Harry. Du musst schon etwas spezifischer sein."

„Wir sind wie Brüder für sie. Er will sie genauso wenig verletzt wissen wie du."

Draco kniff die Lippen noch fester zusammen, bevor er die Augen öffnete und Harry ansah. „Oh, richtig. Ich erinnere mich an diese Unterhaltung."

„Ja", sagte Harry grinsend. „Wir haben mehrmals darüber gesprochen, wenn ich mich recht erinnere, nicht wahr?"

„Und es ist immer das gleiche. Ich werde jetzt schlafen."

„Wann wird es anders sein?"

Draco antwortete nicht sofort. Dann sagte er: „Heute nicht."

*

**Tag Sieben**

*

„Ich habe eine Idee!", rief Ginny.

„Was denn?", sagte Ron und warf sich ein paar Erdnüsse in den Mund. Er klang ganz und gar nicht aufgeregt. „Die Filme ein drittes Mal durchgehen?"

„Nein", sagte sie und schubste ihn spielerisch.

„Was für eine Idee, Ginny?", erkundigte sich Hermine.

Sie waren wieder im Salon, alle im Pyjama, alle auf dem Sofa, mit Decken um sie herumgehäuft. Es sah beinahe so aus, als hätten sie sich sieben Tage lang nicht vom Fleck bewegt.

„Lass uns Malfoys Zimmer durchstöbern!"

Das munterte Ron sofort auf. „Ausgezeichnet!" Er stand auf, doch Hermine packte ihn am Shirt und zog ihn wieder herunter. „Hey!"

„Wir durchstöbern nicht sein Zimmer!", sagte Hermine. „Das – das ist unhöflich und es seine Privatsphäre."

„Komm schon, Hermine. Bist du überhaupt nicht neugierig, was er da drin hat?", fragte Ginny in dem Versuch, überzeugend zu klingen.

„Ich hatte jede Menge Gelegenheiten, mich in sein Zimmer zu schleichen, und habe es nie getan. Außerdem hat er, so wie ich ihn kenne, bestimmt Schutzzauber auf seinem Zimmer."

Ginny und Ron starrten sie beide wieder an und Ginny sagte: „_So wie du ihn kennst_. Ich muss mich noch an diesen Gedanken gewöhnen."

„Ich weiß. Ich bin froh, dass _du_ es versuchst", sagte sie und warf dann Ron einen spitzen Blick zu.

„Hey!", sagte er und hob verteidigend seine Hände. „Ich habe schon etwa zwei Stunden lang gar nichts gesagt."

Hermine verdrehte die Augen.

„Das ist eine persönliche Bestzeit, weißt du", schmollte Ron.

„Komm schon, nur einen Blick in seinen Schrank", flehte Ginny.

„Nein!"

„Seine Bücher?"

„Nein! Es ist mir ernst, ihr beiden. Durchstöbert mein Zimmer, wenn es sein muss."

Ginny und Ron sahen einander an, bevor sie vom Sofa sprangen und die Treppe hinaufrannten .Ginny schlug Ron und schubste ihn aus dem Weg.

„Hey!", rief er empört, bevor er ihr nachsetzte.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und hob ihr Buch auf. Nach einem Augenblick jedoch hörte sie ein Quietschen.

„Hermine! In dein Zimmer! Sofort!", ertönte Ginnys Befehl.

Als sie an der Tür ankam, sah sie, dass Ginny ein paar ihrer Roben von Draco auf dem Bett ausbreitete. Ron betrachtete ihre Bücher und zu ihrer Verärgerung ihre Briefe.

„Was, Ginny?"

„Wo hast du denn _die_ her?", fragte sie, ohne von ihrer intensiven Untersuchung der Roben aufzusehen. „Ich meine, ich weiß, _wo_ du sie her hast – von Welton und James – aber wie kommst _du_ dazu?"

„Du kennst Welton und James?", fragte Hermine überrascht.

„Äh… ja. Das sind die begehrtesten Designer- Outfits für Zauberer von ganz England."

„Ich… äh, oh. Naja, ich kannte sie gar nicht."

„Du weichst der Frage aus", sagte Ginny. Sie stützte ihre Hände auf die Hüften und legte den Kopf schief.

„Die da war?" Hermine lächelte matt.

„Woher hast du sie dann?"

Hermine seufzte. „Naja… von Draco, ehrlich gesagt."

Ginnys Kieferlade fiel herab und Ron sah von dem Buch auf, das er durchblättert hatte.

„Malfoy… hat sie dir geschenkt?"

Jetzt, da sie darüber nachdachte, und so wie Ginny es sagte, war es tatsächlich ein wenig merkwürdig, dass er sie ihr gegeben hatte. Sie hatte es noch nie so gesehen, es schien Sinn gemacht zu haben, doch jetzt… klang es eigenartig.

„Warum?", fragte Ron.

„Naja, als wir das erste Mal hierhergekommen sind, hatte ich nichts bei mir, nur die Kleidung, die ich zur Arbeit getragen hatte. Er hat sie schon hier für mich vorbereitet."

„Oh", sagte Ginny. Sie und Ron schauten einander an und Ron runzelte die Stirn.

„Warum kauft er dir Kleidung?", fragte er.

„Weil… er sagte, weil ich keine Chance hatte, irgendetwas mitzunehmen. Sie haben mich im Prinzip entführt und mir zur Wahl gestellt, ob ich mit einsteige oder nicht. Dann, nachdem ich mich dafür entschieden hatte, bin ich nicht wirklich zu meiner Wohnung gegangen."

Dann lächelte Ginny. „Also… hat er dir Kleidung gekauft."

„Ja, Ginny."

„Hm. Interessant. Ich speichere es für die Zukunft ab…"

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, was du dir da zusammenspinnst", sagte Hermine vorsichtig.

„Nicht viel im Moment, aber da sind kleine Teile, hier und dort…" Ginny lächelte weiter und wirkte viel zu selbstzufrieden für Hermines Geschmack. Ron runzelte immer noch die Stirn und sah zwischen den beiden Frauen hin und her.

Hermine war nicht wirklich bereit für diese Unterhaltung. „Tja, dann viel Spaß euch beiden. Ich gehe zurück nach unten und nehme meinen Platz auf dem Sofa wieder ein."

*

**Tag Elf**

„Potter."

„Malfoy."

„Gib mir den – wie hast du es genannt? Schraubenzieher?"

Harry folgte seiner Aufforderung.

„Sag mir noch mal, warum wir es auf die Muggle- Weise tun?", murmelte Draco verärgert. Er war gerade dabei, den Türknauf von einer alten, scheinbar verlassenen Hütte in der Mitte eines dichten Waldes zu entfernen. Die Hütte war in Wirklichkeit ein Todesser- Unterschlupf, der vor kurzem benutzt worden war, vielleicht sogar von Lucius.

Harry gluckste. „Je weniger Magie wir benutzen, desto geringer das Risiko, dass wir entdeckt werden. Und Aufschließzauber sind höchst rückverfolgbar."

Draco wusste das. Ihm gefiel nur nicht, was er tun musste. Warum nicht Harry die kleinen Schrauben herausdrehen konnte, ging über seinen Verstand. Er schien der Meinung zu sein, er käme besser zum Einsatz, wenn er… die elektrische Taschenlampe hielt?

„Was denkst du, wie es ihnen geht?", fragte Harry.

Draco konzentrierte sich auf die verdammten Schrauben. „Gut. Da bin ich mir sicher", sagte er abgelenkt.

„Schickst du immer noch alle paar Tage Eulen? Mit dem leeren Pergament?"

„Ja", sagte Draco abwesend. „Granger ist schlau. Sie wird wissen, was es damit auf sich hat." Er runzelte die Stirn, da die letzte Schraube ihm Schwierigkeiten bereitete. Schließlich sagte er: „Hab sie." Der Knauf fiel ab und die Tür schwang langsam in quietschenden Angeln auf. Das Innere war klein, nur ein Zimmer, das voller Staub war. In der Mitte stand ein Tisch und Stühle, die umgeworfen waren, aber nichts anderes.

„Potter. Machst du mal das Fenster auf?"

Harry hielt inne. „Richtig…" Er trat zu der Wand am nächsten vom Tisch und öffnete die halb zerfallenen Fensterläden.

Draco wischte gründlich den Tisch und achtete darauf, jeden Staubfussel zu erwischen. Dann zog er ein Stück Pergament aus seinem Umhang und vergrößerte es magisch auf die Größe eines Tisches. Er glättete es behutsam, bis es völlig flach auf seiner Oberfläche lag. Mit einem Tippen seines Zauberstabs und einem geflüsterten „Transcribo" erschienen langsam Worte auf dem Pergament.

„Fertig", sagte er.

Harry ging zu dem Tisch und sie beide betrachteten, was gerade enthüllt worden war. Teile von Briefen und Instruktionen waren in der Mitte konzentriert, doch nur blass konnte Harry ein fließendes „L" erkennen. Draco tippte noch einmal seinen Zauberstab und der Großteil der Worte verschwand wieder, worauf nur ein paar Teile übrig waren, die nur schwer von den Schmutzflecken unterschieden werden konnten.

„Sieht so aus wie irgendwo in der Nähe von Lancaster", sagte Draco.

„Ja, denk ich auch."

Die beiden richteten sich auf und Draco verwandelte das Pergament in seine ursprüngliche Größe zurück, bevor er es in seinen Umhang steckte.

„Weißt du, wir kommen jeden Tag näher", sagte Harry.

Draco nickte. „Ja."

„Ist es dir recht?"

Draco zuckte die Achseln. „Das muss es. Ich habe diese Entscheidung vor langer Zeit getroffen und ich habe vor, es zu Ende zu bringen. Machst du dir _jetzt_ Sorgen um mich, Potter?"

„Nein!", sagte Harry rasch. „Nein, es… kann einfach nicht so leicht sein. Wenn du… darüber reden willst…"

„Du bist wie Granger", sagte Draco mit einem Glucksen. „Du glaubst, ich bin wie… du. Dass ich darüber sprechen wollen würde. Ich meine, ich bin nicht wie du. Ich will nicht darüber reden. Ich will es hinter mich bringen und… weitergehen."

„Ein Mann von wenigen Worten, aber viel Aktivität."

„Exakt", sagte Draco lächelnd. „Jetzt lass uns gehen, in Ordnung?"

*

**Tag Vierzehn**

*

„Hermine!"

„Was, Ron?", sagte sie. Sie trat verärgert in den Salon, wo Ron sich auf dem Sofa fläzte, die Fernbedienung in der Hand.

„Es läuft nichts."

„Und was soll _ich_ dagegen machen?"

„Einen neuen Film besorgen gehen."

„Ich kann das Haus nicht verlassen", sagte sie, leicht genervt. Sie hatten das Thema schon gehabt. Ein paar Male. Sie setzte sich schwer neben ihn.

„Einen herbeizaubern?", schlug er vor. Er klang hoffnungsvoll.

„Ich kann nicht und das weißt du."

„Hermine, mir ist langweilig."

Sie gluckste. „Es gibt nichts, das ich machen kann. Ich schlage dir vor, ein neues Hobby anzunehmen."

„Zum Beispiel? Lesen?", sagte er spöttisch.

„_Mich_ hörst du nicht über Langeweile herumjammern, oder?"

„Komm schon", quengelte er. „Lasst uns Malfoys Zimmer durchstöbern gehen!"

„Ron! Diese Idee ist schon erwähnt und abgelehnt worden."

„Von _dir_."

„Ich werde es nicht zulassen."

„Komm schon, du bist ja langweilig."

„Ich habe Nein gesagt, Ron."

Er stieß nur ein vages knurrendes Geräusch aus und fuhr damit fort, im Fernsehen herumzuzappen.

*

Nach dem Abendessen, als Ron außer Hörweite war, sagte Ginny: „Hermine, ich will wissen, was zwischen dir und Malfoy vor sich geht."

„Was meinst du?", fragte Hermine langsam.

Ginny feixte. „Ich glaube, du weißt _genau_, was ich meine."

Auch wenn sie gehofft hatte, diese unausweichliche Unterhaltung nur ein kleines Weilchen länger hinauszögern zu können, wäre früher wahrscheinlich besser. Und… in aller Ehrlichkeit war es nur natürlich für Frauen, über die Männer zu sprechen, auf die sie standen.

Hermine lächelte verlegen. „Also…"

„Stehst du auf ihn?", fragte Ginny, die sowohl ernst also auch aufgeregt wirkte.

„Ich… Ja. _Oh, ich hab's gesagt_. Ich kann es nicht glauben. Ich habe es noch nie laut ausgesprochen!"

Ginny lächelte warm. „Ich habe es gewusst, seit wir das erste Mal hergekommen sind. Als du und Harry uns alles erklärt habt… hast du ihn so heftig verteidigt und wie du ihn angeschaut hast, da hat es in der Luft geknistert."

Hermine schoss das Blut ins Gesicht. „Also, naja, _das_ ist mir neu – "

„Und dann ist da noch die Tatsache, dass er Ron und mich hier bei dir haben wollte. Dann die Roben und das Funkeln, das in deine Augen tritt, wann immer du über ihn redest. Es ist offensichtlich, weißt du."

Hermines Augen weiteten sich. „Meinst du, Ron hat Verdacht geschöpft?", fragte sie Ginny.

Ginny begann den Kopf zu schütteln, doch eine Stimme unterbrach sie.

„Was für einen Verdacht?" Ginny und Hermine sahen einander an, als Ron weiter in die Küche kam und sich zu ihnen an den Tisch setzte. „Was für einen Verdacht könnte ich schöpfen?"

„Ron", begann Ginny. „Ich unterhalte mich hier mit Hermine."

„Ja, und ich bin nicht völlig taub, weißt du. Ich war nur im anderen Zimmer. Aber ich habe nicht alles mitgekriegt. Was ist mit Malfoy?"

„Nichts", sagte Hermine hastig.

Ron spottete: „Sicher weißt du, dass ich dir das nicht abkaufe." Er seufzte. „Okay, geht es hier um dich und Malfoy?"

Hermine hielt einen Augenblick lang seinem Blick stand, bevor sie entschied, dass es ihr egal war, ob Ron bescheid wusste. Sie mussten Draco durch Hermines Augen sehen und nicht nur durch ihre eigenen.

„Ich… empfinde etwas für ihn, Ron."

Seine Augen quollen heraus und seine Kieferlade fiel herab. „Was?!", rief er. Seine Abscheu war offensichtlich. „Was – wie? Das ist… was?"

Hermine sah ihre beiden Freunde an. Konnten sie _wirklich_ akzeptieren, was sie ihnen jetzt erzählen würde? Ginny vielleicht, doch Ron war eine andere Geschichte. Seit sie kurz miteinander ausgegangen waren und entdeckt hatten, dass sie als Freunde besser waren, war er sehr beschützerisch um sie gewesen bezüglich der Kerle, mit denen sie ausging.

„Oh, Ron, werd erwachsen", tadelte Ginny. „Lass sie in Ruhe. Wenn da etwas zwischen ihnen läuft, dann müssen wir – einschließlich _dir_ – es akzeptieren. Und _ihn_ auch."

Ron rümpfte die Nase. „Als ob dieser Depp _jemals_ gut genug für dich sein könnte, Hermine."

Sie schwieg und schaute nur auf ihren Schoß hinunter.

Dann sagte Ron langsam: „Du… _magst_… ihn."

Sie holte tief Luft. Dann: „Ja."

„Aber wie?", fragte Ron. „Wie kannst du ihn _mögen_? Wie kannst du es aushalten, im selben Raum mit ihm zu sein? Er hat deine Eltern umgebracht!"

„Ich weiß, Ron. Aber… ich weiß nicht, alles ist anders. Er ist so anders. Ich kann euch gar nicht sagen, wie es war, hier zu wohnen."

„Wann hast du angefangen, etwas für ihn zu empfinden?", erkundigte Ginny sich.

„Nach Weihnachten. Wisst ihr noch, als wir euch erzählt haben, dass Lucius mich angegriffen hat?"

„Ja", sagte Ron wachsam.

„Naja, Lucius hat mich nicht verletzt – nicht viel. Draco und Harry sind mir zu Hilfe gekommen und alles war hinterher wieder in Ordnung. Jedenfalls konnte ich erkennen, dass Draco richtig wütend über das gewesen war, das sein Vater getan hat, als würde ich ihm wirklich am Herzen liegen. Und, naja, er hat mir da durchgeholfen und ist immer sehr lieb und fürsorglich gewesen, auch wenn er zur selben Zeit unmöglich gewesen ist und sich so wie immer benommen hat. Oh, es ist so schwer zu beschreiben."

„Was noch wichtiger ist", sagte Ron. „Empfindet er dasselbe für dich?"

Hermine konnte nicht länger das riesige Lächeln unterdrücken, das sich zu zeigen drohte, seit sie laut zugegeben hatte, dass sie Draco mochte. „Ich… glaube, ja."

„Du _glaubst_? Solltest du es nicht _wissen_?"

„Wir haben noch nie darüber geredet, Ron. Aber… wir haben uns geküsst."

„Was?!", quietschte Ginny. Sie sprang auf ihrem Stuhl auf und ab. „Du hast ihn geküsst? Hat er dich geküsst? Wie war es? Oh Merlin, Hermine!"

Ron sah so aus, als wäre ihm übel.

„Ja, er hat mich geküsst. Es war…" Wie konnte sie so etwas beschreiben? Etwas so Perfektes, so Bedeutendes und Intensives und Gewaltiges und so… Trauriges?

Ginny drückte ihre Hand. „Es ist okay. Behalte es für dich."

Hermine lächelte ihre Freundin an und erwiderte den Händedruck.

„Wann hast du gewusst, dass er sich um dich sorgt?"

„Ich glaube, er hat sich irgendwie die ganze Zeit um mich gesorgt. Ich habe es gesehen, jetzt im Nachhinein, in seinen kleinen Handlungen, zum Beispiel wie er in der Nacht immer nach mir gesehen hat, um mich zuzudecken. Ich glaube nicht, dass er mich gemocht hat. Er hat sich nur um mich gesorgt. Ich weiß nicht einmal mit Sicherheit, wie er empfindet. Er ist so reserviert und richtet zehn Meter hohe Mauern mit Eisengittern auf, durch die niemand durchkommt."

„Klingt – wunderbar", sagte Ginny und lächelte sie an.

„Ich weiß nicht, was es ist. Alles, was ich weiß, ist, dass er besser nicht stirbt. Denn sonst werde ich sehr verärgert sein."

„Könnte es passieren?", fragte Ron.

„_Hallo!_ Sie werden gegen Voldemort kämpfen. Es ist vorausgesetzt, dass Tod möglich ist."

„Lasst uns nicht davon sprechen", sagte Ginny.

„Lasst uns Snape Explodiert spielen!", sagte Ron. Ginny nickte enthusiastisch und Hermine lächelte. Sie folgten den beiden Rotschöpfen in den Salon, um sich an ihrem Spiel zu beteiligen.

*

**Tag Vierundzwanzig**

*

Wumm!

Draco schlug die Tür hinter sich zu und rauschte wütend in den Raum. Harry trat hinter ihm ein.

„Malfoy, willst du mal eine Sekunde warten?"

Er funkelte Harry an, schwieg aber.

„Draco – "

„Was? Was willst du?"

„Ich – naja, wenn du darüber sprechen willst…" Harrys Stimme verlor sich bei dem gewalttätigen Ausdruck in Dracos Augen.

„Habe ich einen verdammten Löwen an meiner Stirn kleben oder so was? Etwas, das dich denken lässt, ich bin einer von euch? Ich _spreche_ nicht. Ich will mich nicht öffnen und dir nicht sagen, wie ich mich _fühle_." Er seufzte und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch sein Haar. „Nichts von dem Müll. Ich – ich will in Ruhe gelassen werden."

„Okay, okay, ich hab's verstanden. Du willst nicht mit mir sprechen."

Draco setzte sich auf die Bettkante und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Harry stand verlegen still neben der Tür und starrte auf Dracos Rücken.

„Aber würdest du mit Hermine sprechen? Wenn sie hier wäre?"

Draco drehte sich um und versetzte ihn mit einem tödlichen Blick. „Sie… sie ist nicht hier. Sie… nein, ich würde nicht mit ihr sprechen." Er hielt inne. „Vielleicht. Nein. Würde ich nicht. Ich meine, was sollte ich sagen?"

„Er ist dein Vater."

„Ja, ich weiß. Das ist doch der Grund, warum du mich fragst, ob ich darüber sprechen will."

„Es ist nicht, als wäre er irgendeine beliebige Person."

„Ich _weiß_, was morgen ist, Harry. Ich habe es kapiert. Aber ich muss nicht darüber sprechen, in Ordnung?", sagte Draco mit extremer Verärgerung. Er drehte sich wieder zur Wand, das Gesicht von Harry abgewandt.

„Du würdest mit ihr reden", sagte Harry.

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte Draco. „Es – es ist nicht wahrscheinlich. Sie ist in einer anderen Welt. Sie existiert hier nicht. Ich muss das hier durchziehen. Ich kann nicht an sie denken. Oder _irgendetwas_ mit ihr zu tun haben."

„Das verstehe ich."

„Also ist es sinnlos zu fragen, ob ich mit ihr reden würde. Ich habe es noch nie getan, auch wenn sie es angeboten hat. Ich könnte es. Ich weiß, dass ich es könnte. Ich würde es vielleicht, ich weiß nicht. Okay? Ich…"

„Liebst du sie?"

Er hielt eine lange Zeit inne, bevor er antwortete: „Frag mich morgen noch mal."

*

„Hermine?"

„Ja, Ginny?"

„Es sind jetzt über drei Wochen, weißt du."

„Ich weiß." Sie saßen wieder auf dem Sofa.

„Du sagtest, sie würden vielleicht vier Wochen fort sein?"

Hermine nickte.

„Es – ist es okay, sich jetzt Sorgen zu machen?"

„Als hättest du dir nicht die ganze Zeit über Sorgen gemacht."

„Naja, ich meine, völlig. Du weißt schon, ohne sich zu zügeln."

Hermine gluckste. „Ich verstehe."

„Was machst du, wenn du dir Sorgen machst?"

„Ginny, willst du gerade wissen, wie man sich Sorgen macht?"

„Ich habe mich nur gefragt…"

„Normalerweise kann ich nichts mehr essen, ich schlafe nicht sehr gut und bin nur noch ein Häufchen Elend."

„Klingt so, wie ich mich gerade fühle."

„Hör mal, lasst es uns versuchen, du und ich und Ron. Lasst uns versuchen, nicht krank vor Sorge zu werden. Ich meine, wer weiß, was passiert, wenn sie zurückkommen." Sie sah Ginny an und rief ihr mit ihrem Blick in Erinnerung, dass sie tatsächlich zurückkommen würden. „Ich meine, wer weiß, was sie von uns brauchen werden. Wir müssen bereit zum Abreisen sein."

„Richtig, ja. Also werden wir weiter essen."

„Ja. Und wir müssen schlafen."

„Okay."

„Gut."

„Hermine?"

„Ja, Ginny?"

„Bleibst du heute Nacht bei mir?"

„Natürlich. Wie fühlst du dich?"

„Ich kann es kaum fassen… es ist hier. Ich meine, es ist wirklich hier."

„Ich weiß", sagte Hermine.

„Hey, Hermine?", rief Ron. Augenblicke später tauchte er in der Tür auf.

„Ja, Ron?"

„Wo ist das – oh. Sorry."

„Schon gut. Wir haben über Harry geredet."

„Oh", sagte er und schaute auf den Boden. „Ja. Ähm, wo ist das Müsli?"

„Ist heute Morgen alle geworden."

„Was soll ich dann essen?"

„Es ist gar keine Frühstückszeit."

„Ich weiß, ich habe Hunger."

„Ich mache dir ein paar Eier."

„Ich will keine Eier."

„Das ist alles, das wir haben."

„Kannst du die Eule nicht ausschicken, um Müsli zu holen?"

„Ron!", sagte Ginny. „Komm schon. Hör damit auf."

„Sorry, ich… ich kann nur nicht über Harry reden. Das ist alles."

„Ich weiß", sagte Hermine. Sie lächelte zu ihm hoch. „Ich mache dir ein paar Eier."

„Das ist alles?"

„Das ist alles, Ron."

Er nickte und verschwand aus der Tür. Doch einen Moment später kehrte er zurück. Er setzte sich neben Hermine auf das Sofa und legte einen Arm um sie. „Ich verstehe nicht, wie du jetzt so stark sein kannst. Ich – ich bin es nicht. Ich bin es ganz und gar nicht. Ich kann es kaum aushalten. Ich muss jeden wachen Augenblick an Müsli denken, um nicht den Verstand zu verlieren."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich mich besser machen würde als du, wenn ich du wäre. Ich zeige es nur anders."

„Und du machst dir Sorgen um Malfoy", sagte Ginny.

Hermine lächelte halb und sah zu Boden. „Ja. Das tue ich. Auch wenn er versprochen hat zurückzukommen."

„Hat er?"

„Ja. Ich meine, ich weiß, es ist eins der Versprechen, bei denen es möglich ist, dass man sie nicht halten _kann_. Ich mache mir um beide Sorgen. Es ist nicht wirklich neu. Ich mache mir nur vor, es sei wie jede andere Mission. Sie werden zurückkommen. Draco mag wieder eine gebrochene Rippe haben oder Harry könnte sich endlich einen Kratzer zugezogen haben, aber es wird ihnen gut gehen. Das ist alles, das ich tun kann. So gehe ich damit um."

„Nur eine weitere Mission."

„Es sind jetzt vierundzwanzig Tage. Wir haben es so weit geschafft. Ich – ich glaube wirklich, dass Harry es beenden kann. Er kann. Harry kann es schaffen."

„Was, wenn Malfoy etwas zustößt?", erkundigte Ginny sich.

Hermine lachte kurz trocken. „Tja, ich schätze, ich werde…" _Verloren sein_. „Ich weiß nicht, ich kann es mir nicht vorstellen. Ich bin so viel gewachsen, seit ich ihn kennen gelernt habe, und habe endlich den Tod meiner Eltern losgelassen. Ich schulde es ihm. Er ist…" Ihre Stimme brach und ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.

Ginny zog sie an sich und strich ihr über den Kopf. „Du bist in ihn verliebt. Nicht wahr?"

Hermine konnte immer noch nichts sagen. Sie nickte nur und weinte noch heftiger und Ginny drückte sie noch enger an sich.

*

**Tag Fünfundzwanzig**

*

„Draco?"

„Ja?"

„Alles okay?"

Eine lange Pause. „Ja."

„Es – es tut mir leid."

„Ja." Ein schweres Seufzen.

„Also… willst du… reden…"

Ein finsterer Blick.

„Schätze nicht. Äh, wegen gestern…"

„Ja?"

„Liebst du sie?"

„Ja." Draco hatte Schwierigkeiten zu atmen. Er hatte Schwierigkeiten zu denken. Er vermutete, es könnte etwas mit dem nagenden Loch in seinem Herzen zu tun haben, das aufgerissen worden war, gegen seinen Willen, entgegen besseren Wissens. Es war einfach passiert, ohne Vorwarnung. „Ich habe es _ihm_ gesagt."

„Oh", machte Harry.

„Während ich auf dich gewartet habe. Wir hatten eine nette… kurze… Unterhaltung."

„Ich schätze, du willst nicht darüber reden."

Draco gluckste. „Nein."

„Aber du würdest mit Hermine sprechen?"

„Vielleicht. Wenn sie fragen würde."

„Was sie tun würde."

„Ja."

„Alles in Ordnung?"

Eine weitere lange Pause. „Ja."

*

**Tag Neunundzwanzig**

*

„Harry."

„Ja?"

„Es ist soweit."

„Ich weiß."

Sie sahen einander an und etwas ging stillschweigend zwischen ihnen hin und her – völliges Vertrauen und eine Entschlossenheit, eine Akzeptanz dessen, was sie zu tun hatten. Harry schaute zu der Tür, vor der sie standen.

„Harry."

„Ja."

„Es gibt so viel, von dem ich wünschte, ich hätte es gesagt", sagte Draco. Er klang leicht verzweifelt. „Warum habe ich es nicht getan?"

„Draco, hör auf. Du hattest deine Gründe."

„Ja, ich weiß, aber jetzt scheinen sie nicht mehr überzeugend zu sein. Ich hätte ihr alles erzählen sollen."

„Denk an die Gefahren, die dir gedroht hätten, wenn du es getan hättest."

„Trotzdem. Was waren sie schon verglichen hiermit? Ich hätte es ihr sagen sollen."

„Hör auf. Hör auf, daran zu denken."

„So viele Dinge, die ich hätte sagen sollen."

„Du wirst noch Gelegenheit dazu haben. Nur… stirb nicht, okay?"

„Ich werde daran arbeiten."

„Harry?"

„Ja?"

„Wenn ich es nicht schaffe… sag ihr, dass es mir leid tut."

„Ich soll ihr sagen, dass _es dir leid tut_?"

„Ich – ich habe ihr versprochen zurückzukommen."

„Was?"

„Es war die einzige Möglichkeit, sie davon abzuhalten, mit uns mitzukommen."

„Und du hattest keine Absicht, dieses Versprechen zu halten?"

„Oh, ich versichere dir, dass ich es wirklich vorziehen würde, dieses… Projekt zu überleben. Aber Dinge geschehen nun mal. Man weiß nie."

„Tja… es sieht so aus, als hättest du ein Versprechen zu halten. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du Hermine hängenlässt."

„Wie ich gesagt habe, beabsichtige ich, lebendig zurückzukehren. Ich würde es… wirklich vorziehen, ihr alles persönlich zu erzählen. Ich…" Er lächelte. „Ich würde mich wirklich gerne noch mal von ihr küssen lassen."

Harry starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. „Tja, dann sollten wir besser sicherstellen, dass das auch passiert."

*

„Bereit, Harry?"

„Bereit, Draco."

*

„Hermine."

Sie sah ihn warm an. „Hey, Ron."

„Etwas ist passiert. Ich kann es spüren."

Ein Schauer lief Hermines Rücken entlang und ihr Lächeln verblasste. Sie steckte eine Hand in die Tasche ihres Umhangs und tastete nach dem dicken Umschlag von Draco. Nichts deutete auf eine Veränderung hin.

„Was meinst du, Ron?"

„Ich habe heute auf Harrys Besen gesessen und meine Füße ins Wasser baumeln lassen. Es hat eine kühle Brise geweht, die mich fast vom Besen gerissen hätte. Dann ist eine warme Brise aufgekommen und hat mich zum Lachen gebracht. Da war etwas so Wunderbares in dieser Brise. Ich habe ins Wasser geschaut und es war ein wenig heller und glänzte strahlender. Ich habe Fische nahe an der Oberfläche schwimmen sehen, mehr als ich jemals zuvor gesehen hatte. Ich hatte sogar das Gefühl, dass sie tanzten."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Was, meinst du, hat das zu bedeuten?"

„Das kann ich nicht sagen. Aber ich bin hoffnungsvoll."

„Danke, Ron. Dass du es mir erzählt hast. Ich hoffe, du hast Recht."

Er nickte und ging nach oben.

Hermine spülte nach dem Abendessen das Geschirr ab. Danach nahm sie Dracos Umhang und ein Buch auf die Veranda hinaus, doch sie schlug seine Seiten nicht auf. Sie starrte abwesend auf den düsteren Ozean hinaus und lauschte dem konstanten Getöse der krachenden Wellen.

Es war nicht so, als erwartete sie etwas. Sie schaute nur hinaus. Sie dachte darüber nach, was Ron gesagt hatte, und fragte sich, was es zu bedeuten hatte. Es war fast poetisch – tanzende Fische.

Als sie in die Tiefen des Nachthimmels starrte, fokussierten sich ihre Augen langsam auf etwas, das sich bewegte. In ihrem Kopf machte es Klick und sie beobachtete, wie etwas wuchs. Sie sah flatternde Flügel – es war ein Vogel, eine Eule. Hermine stieß den Atem aus, den sie unbemerkt angehalten hatte. Nur eine Eule.

Sie landete neben ihr und streckte ihr Bein aus. Hermine löste das Pergament und seufzte. Es war ein weiteres Stück Pergament von Harry und Draco. Zumindest wusste sie, dass sie immer noch in Sicherheit waren. Sie warf das Pergament auf den Sitz neben ihr und wollte gerade ihr Buch aufschlagen, als etwas ihren Blick auffing. Da stand etwas _auf_ dem Pergament. Sie nahm es hastig und faltete es auseinander.

In der Mitte des kleinen, quadratischen Pergaments war ein Stempel. Darauf stand „St. Mungos Krankenhaus für…" Sie blinzelte und ihr Gehirn ratterte, bis es beinahe rauchte.

Sie sprang von ihrem Sessel auf und rannte ins Haus die Treppe hoch, brüllend.

„Ron! Ginny! Wacht auf! Steht auf! Jetzt! Wir müssen los! Kommt schon!"

Sie öffnete die Türen zu Harrys und ihrem Zimmer, immer noch schreiend. Ron und Ginny tauchten alarmiert an der jeweiligen Tür auf.

„Was, Hermine?", sagte Ron mit weiten Augen.

Sie hielt ihnen das Pergament unter die Nase. „St. Mungos. Lasst schon _gehen_." Ron und Ginny schnappten sich ihre Umhänge und folgten Hermine die Treppe hinunter, wo sie disapparierten.

Als sie im St. Mungos angelangten, lief Hermine direkt zu der Hexe, die den Besuchern Auskunft gab, wo bestimmte Patienten lagen.

„Harry Potter", rief sie.

Die Hexe runzelte die Stirn. „Harry Potter? Lassen Sie mich mal sehen… hm… nur Familie. Siebter Stock. Abteilung mit beschränktem Zugang." Sie sah auf. „Familienmitglieder hier?"

„Ginny. Sie ist seine Frau."

„Dann dürfen Sie gehen."

Sie folgten Ginny zu dem Lift, der sie zum siebten Stock hochfuhr. Als sich die Türen öffneten, sahen sie eine Menschenmasse im Korridor stehen – der gesamte Orden, so wie es aussah.

Sie rannten in das Zimmer, wo das Zentrum der Aktivität zu sein schien. Mr. und Mrs. Weasley waren die einzigen im Raum. Hermine blickte sich nach Draco um, erwartete aber gar nicht, ihn zu sehen. Dennoch war sie etwas traurig. Sie schätzte, dass er in einem anderen Zimmer lag, unglaublich zerschrammt, aber nicht tot. Sie wusste, dass er nicht tot war.

Ginny klopfte an die Tür. Molly blickte auf und sah die drei hereinlugen. Sie öffnete die Tür und zog sie herein.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Hermine. Harry lag schlafend auf dem Bett.

Arthur sagte: „Wir haben vor zwei Stunden eine Eule bekommen, dass wir dringend herkommen sollen. Harry hat uns als nächste Verwandte aufgelistet." Molly schniefte. „Wir haben hier erfahren, dass Harry verletzt eingeliefert worden war. Wir haben nach ein paar Mitgliedern des Ordens geschickt und, tja, es sind alle gekommen."

„Ist er okay?", erkundigte Ginny sich, die sich kaum von Hysterie abhalten konnte.

„Sie glauben ja, Liebes. Er – er hat V – Voldemort besiegt und wurde von irgendeinem Zauber getroffen, als der Dunkle Lord gestorben ist. Die Heiler versuchen immer noch herauszufinden, was es war."

„Voldemort ist tot?", fragte Ron.

„Ja, Liebling", sagte Molly. Sie lächelte durch ihre Tränen hindurch.

In Hermines Kopf drehte es sich. Voldemort war tot. Es war vorüber. Alles war vorüber. Kein Krieg mehr, kein Voldemort mehr.

_Malfoy_.

„Wie ist Harry hergekommen?", fragte sie. Ron und Ginny sahen sie beide an. Ihre Gesichter waren ernst und die Augen weit aufgerissen.

Arthur runzelte die Stirn. „Dieser Teil ist merkwürdig. Sie haben uns erzählt, ausgerechnet _Draco Malfoy _habe ihn hergebracht. Ist angeblich direkt in die Lobby spaziert und hat Harry getragen. Sie sagten, er sah selbst recht abgehärmt aus, die Kleidung zerrissen und ein wenig blutend, aber er ist gelaufen und alle haben ihn angestarrt. Ich wünschte, ich hätte es gesehen. Keiner hat ihn seit Monaten zu Gesicht bekommen und sie tauchen gemeinsam im Krankenhaus auf. Heiler sind zu Harry gerauscht und haben ihn von Malfoy entgegengenommen, der sich geweigert hat, Harry von der Seite zu weichen, bevor er wusste, ob Harry wieder gesund wird. Sobald sie ihm versichert hatten, dass Harry sich wieder erholen würde, hat er sich selbst verhaften lassen."

Hermine konnte nicht atmen. Sie konnte weder sprechen noch denken. Azkaban. Und der meistgesuchte Mann, da Voldemort nun tot war.

„Oh, Hermine", flüsterte Ginny.

„Es ist okay", sagte sie sich. „Ich werde ihm helfen."

Molly war sichtlich verwirrt. „Wem helfen?"

„Ich muss Draco helfen. Er wird den Kuss bekommen, wenn ich es nicht tue."

„Mum, entspann dich bitte", sagte Ron. „Er ist – okay. Er hat Harry geholfen, das schwöre ich."

„Aber – Draco _Malfoy_", sagte sie, äußerst besorgt und misstrauisch. Arthur runzelte die Stirn.

„Mum", sagte Ginny. „Warum hätte er Harry hergebracht, wenn er nicht vertrauenswürdig ist? Wenn er wollte, hätte er ihn töten können. Aber das hat er nicht."

„Ich weiß nicht, Kinder", sagte Arthur. Er sah zu Molly. „Ich gebe zu, dass es eigenartig ist, aber – "

„Ich gehe jetzt", sagte Hermine zu Ron und Ginny. Sie bewegte sich auf die Tür zu.

„Nimm Charlie mit!", rief Molly, als die Tür hinter ihr zuschlug.

* * *

AN: Über einen Kommentar würde ich mich sehr freuen!^^


	31. Ein Sommersturm

Hallo, liebe Leute!

Tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat! Aber ich steck grad echt im Unistress. Ich konnte nur mit Müh und Not das Kapitel beenden und rasch hochladen. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch!

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Ich verkriech mich währenddessen wieder hinter meinen Bücherstapel:)

* * *

**Kapitel 31 – Ein Sommersturm**

Draco Malfoy lachte. Er musste einfach. Wenn er es nicht tat, würde er mit Sicherheit seinen Verstand verlieren. Er saß in einer Zelle in Azkaban, eine der schwer bewachten. Er war von ein paar Wachmännern schikaniert worden und sein stummes Ertragen machte sie nur noch wütender und ließ sie noch härter zuschlagen. Er war sehr viel Schlimmeres gewöhnt.

Jetzt hielt er sich seine blutende Nase und versuchte ohne Schmerzen zu atmen – eine oder zwei weitere gebrochenen Rippen. Großartig. Und er glaubte nicht, dass sie jemanden herschicken würden, um ihn zu heilen. Warum sollten sie? Am folgenden Nachmittag war für ihn der Kuss eines Dementoren angesetzt. Warum sollten sie Magie verschwenden?

Er war vor kaum zehn Minuten dazu verurteilt worden. Und er hatte gelacht. Denn wenn er es nicht tat, würde er seinen Verstand verlieren.

In den zehn Minuten, seit er von seinem Schicksal erfahren hatte, hatte er entschieden, dass es gar nicht so schlimm war. Er würde seine Seele verlieren, aber er würde nichts spüren. Nichts _sein_. Er wäre praktisch tot. Er wäre nicht länger Draco Malfoy. Er schätzte, dass es vielleicht ein wenig wehtat, seine Seele zu verlieren, doch andererseits würde es auch schmerzen, sein Leben zu verlieren. Deshalb waren beide Optionen seiner Meinung nach gleichwertig. Der Kuss, entschied er, war schlimmer für die Zurückgelassenen, denen der Betroffene am Herzen lag, als für diesen selbst. Der Tod war endgültig. Ein seelenloser Zombie zu sein war furchterregend. Für andere natürlich, nicht für den Zombie.

Was ihn wirklich wütend machte am Ende, war, dass es ihm _endlich_ etwas ausmachte. Er hatte endlich entdeckt, worum es sich beim Leben handelte. Er _wollte_ tatsächlich weiter atmen und sich Gedanken ums Atmen machen. Er hatte das Leben akzeptiert, sowohl das Gute als auch das Schlechte, und sah ihm freudig entgegen. Draco lachte wieder über die Ironie.

Warum hatte er es nicht kommen sehen? Das als eine Möglichkeit in Betracht gezogen? Er hätte es tun sollen, aber es war ihm nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass Harry nicht würde für ihn bürgen können. Stattdessen lag Harry bewusstlos im Krankenhaus und Dracos Schicksal war in weniger als sechzehn Stunden besiegelt. Harry würde nicht rechtzeitig aufwachen.

Er dachte an Hermine. Sein Herz krampfte sich schmerzhaft zusammen, als er realisierte, dass er sie nie wieder sehen würde. Er hatte es versprochen und jetzt würde er sein Wort brechen müssen. Alles, das er ihr erzählen musste, zu ihr sagen musste, würde niemals ausgesprochen werden. Harry konnte es nicht tun – der Schwur würde ihn umbringen, bevor er auch nur zwei Sätze hervorgebracht hatte. Und sein letzter Wille würde sich nicht öffnen, wenn er nicht starb, wenn sein Herz nicht aufhörte zu schlagen.

Er sah sich in seiner Zelle um, um herauszufinden, ob es etwas gab, mit dem er seinem Leben ein Ende setzen konnte, damit er zumindest dieses Versprechen halten konnte.

Doch sie würden ihm keinen Ausweg geben wollen. Er verdiente die Schrecken, die auf ihn warteten, und sie würde sicherstellen, dass er bekam, was er verdient hatte.

An Hermine zu denken machte ihn traurig. So traurig, dass er glaubte, davon zu sterben. Sie hatte in ihm den Wunsch zu leben geweckt, ihm etwas gegeben, wofür es sich lohnte zu leben. Er hatte sich in sie _verliebt_. Die Art von Liebe, die bedeutete, dass er lieber sterben würde als die geliebte Person verletzt zu wissen. Selbst wenn er sie niemals wiedersehen sollte, würde er jeden Tag für den Rest seines Lebens an sie denken.

Als er früher in Azkaban gewesen war, hatte er ihr gesagt, dass sie ihm ihr Leben schuldete, während in Wirklichkeit _er _ihr _sein_ Leben schuldete. Draco lag auf dem harten Metalllager und zog die Knie bis zu seiner Brust hoch. Er unterdrückte den Drang, über die Ungerechtigkeit zu schreien oder vor Frust zu weinen. Sein sturer Stolz gestattete ihm nicht zu schreien oder zu weinen. Stattdessen blieb er also auf dem Lager liegen, wütend, frustriert, traurig und, zum zweiten Mal in seinem Leben, verloren.

Er musste in einen unruhigen Schlaf gefallen sein, denn jemand versetzte ihm plötzlich aus dem Nichts einen Tritt.

„Steh auf, Made."

Er ächzte vor Schmerz in seiner Brust und funkelte den Mann an. „Verpiss dich", murmelte er.

Der Wachmann grinste und stieß ihm einen Ellenbogen in den Bauch. Draco atmete scharf ein, unterdrückte jedoch einen Schrei.

„Steh auf, kleiner Todesser." Er packte Draco am Kragen der Gefängniskluft und riss ihn auf die Füße. Dracos Miene wurde noch finsterer. „Willst du noch ein blaues Auge? Made?"

„Gibt es keine Lutscher, die du kleinen Kindern stehlen kannst?", spie Draco.

Der Wachmann grinste wieder. „Jedes Mal, wenn du dein Maul aufreißt, gibst du mir die Erlaubnis, dich wieder zu schlagen, Wurm." Er betonte das letzte Wort mit einem weiteren Hieb auf Dracos Nase. Schmerz fuhr durch Dracos Kopf.

Der Wachmann stieß ihn aus der Zellentür in den Gang. Draco funkelte ihn an und hielt sich die Nase, während er durch das Gefängnis geführt wurde. Er konnte nicht sehen, wo er hintrat, weil seine Augen vor Schmerz tränten. Wenn er darauf geachtet hätte, hätte er erkannt, wohin er geführt wurde.

Der Wachmann ließ Draco in einem Korridor vor einer nichtssagenden Tür anhalten.

Draco spottete: „Sollen wir drinnen ein Eins gegen Eins machen? Darf ich jetzt zurückschlagen?"

Der Wachmann erwiderte das Höhnen. „Kann es kaum erwarten, dein erbärmliches Gesicht zu sehen, wenn du nicht mehr sprechen und dich nur noch besabbern kannst." Dann versetzte er Draco eine Ohrfeige, so dass seine Wange aufplatzte.

Der Wachmann öffnete die Tür und stieß Draco hindurch. Er taumelte, stürzte aber nicht, doch sein Aufkeuchen sandte einen stechenden Schmerz in seine Lungen.

„Draco!"

Er blinzelte die Tränen von den Augen und schaute sich um. Er realisierte, dass er in einem Besucherraum war.

Seine Augen fokussierten sich langsam auf zwei Gestalten auf der anderen Seite des Glases. Einer hatte rotes Haar, war aber größer als sonst. Draco hatte ihn noch nie gesehen. Die andere Person war Hermine. Er stieß ein Keuchen aus.

„Oh, Merlin, Draco! Was ist mit dir passiert? Geht es dir gut?", fragte sie mit bebender Stimme, als sie ihn erblickte.

Er taumelte zu dem Stuhl und versuchte, den Nebel in seinem Kopf zu lichten. Wahrscheinlich hatte er auch eine Gehirnerschütterung. Was tat sie hier? Er setzte sich hart, so dass wieder Schmerz durch ihn schoss. Er knirschte mit den Zähnen und weigerte sich, es sich vor Hermine anmerken zu lassen.

„Mir geht's gut", murmelte er. „Hab mich noch nie besser gefühlt."

„Ich weiß, wann du lügst, Malfoy. Und das Blut, das an deinem Gesicht herunterläuft, ist ein guter Hinweis. Außerdem atmest du nicht tief ein, was heißt, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung ist, wahrscheinlich an den Rippen. Was ist es überhaupt mit dir und Rippen? Komm her, lass mich dich heilen."

„Nein. Mir geht's gut."

Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Malfoy. Jetzt."

Er stand widerwillig auf und ging zum Glas. „Nur die Rippen. Ich will sie nicht wissen lassen, dass ich geheilt worden bin."

„Wer war das?"

„Äh, die Wachen."

„_Sie_ haben dich geschlagen?"

„Was hast du denn gedacht?"

„Todesser, Voldemort, wer auch immer bei dir und Harry gewesen ist."

Nun war Charlies Interesse entfacht, warum in aller Welt Hermine den Mistkerl heilen sollte.

Draco winkte ab. „Ach, die. Nein. Ausnahmsweise stand Harry im Zentrum ihrer Aufmerksamkeit. Bellatrix sah so aus, als wollte sie mir die Lungen herausreißen, und so fühle ich mich übrigens gerade. Aber der Dunkle Lord hat sie nicht gelassen."

„Was ist passiert?", fragte sie leise und begann endlich, seine Rippen zu heilen.

Er atmete scharf ein, als er spürte, wie der Druck auf seine Lungen sich hob. „Sie mögen mich nicht gerade, weiß du noch? Ich bin überrascht, dass es mich nur soweit getroffen hat. Ich bin der meistgesuchte Mann: böser Todesser, Malfoy, arroganter Mistkerl. Sie _wissen_ schließlich nichts, nicht wahr? Und der Dunkle Lord ist tot. Deshalb machen sie sich keine Sorgen um Vergeltung dafür, dass sie seinen Nummer- Eins- Mann zusammengeschlagen haben!", rief er. Sie zuckte zusammen. Er war _wütend_ auf sie! Er konnte nicht fassen, dass er auf die einzige Person wütend sein konnte, auf die er nicht wütend sein _wollte_; die einzige Person, die er vermissen würde, selbst ohne Seele.

Hermine Lippe begann zu zittern. Er durfte sie nicht weinen lassen, nur weil er sich wie ein Trottel aufführte.

„Hermine, es tut mir leid. Wein nicht, okay?" Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand durchs Haar. „Es tut mir leid. Du vergisst, wie alle anderen mich sehen." Er warf einen Blick zu Charlie, dann wieder zu ihr. „Wie geht's Harry? Irgendetwas Neues?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und schien um Fassung zu ringen. „Was ist mit dir? Was wird passieren?"

Jetzt musste er es ihr erzählen. Und er wünschte, es müsste nicht sein. Er wollte mehr als alles andere, von ihr wegzurennen und ihr nicht von seinem Schicksal erzählen zu müssen. Er konnte es nicht ertragen, ihren Gesichtsausdruck zu sehen. Sie musste es erraten oder es seinem Gesicht angesehen haben. Sie klappte ihre Hand über den Mund, einen entsetzen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.

„Wann?", flüsterte sie fast unhörbar.

„Morgen. Mittags."

Sie schnappte nach Luft. „So bald?"

Er spottete: „Du kennst doch das Ministerium. Sie mögen es, es so aussehen zu lassen, dass sie _keine_ stümperhaften Idioten sind. Wollen ein Exempel statuieren. Kannst du die Schlagzeilen vor dir sehen? „Der Dunkle Lord getötet; oberster Anhänger festgenommen". Das ist genau, was sie wollen."

„Das ist lächerlich! Du würdest nicht einmal _hier_ sein, wenn du nicht im Krankenhaus bei Harry geblieben wärst. Du solltest inzwischen auf deiner Insel sitzen, Mai Tais trinken und dir einen Sonnenbrand holen." Sie schloss die Augen und versuchte, tief einzuatmen. „Stattdessen steckst du hier fest und… und…" Als sie die Augen wieder aufmachte, sah Draco, was ihn so verrückt nach diesem Mädchen machte. Abstreiten, Grimmigkeit und Hartnäckigkeit.

„Nein", sagte sie entschieden. „Das wird nicht passieren."

Er hob eine Augenbraue. „Was wirst du dagegen unternehmen?" Draco konnte fast sehen, wie Rauch aus ihren Ohren drang, während ihre Gedanken rasten.

„Es in Ordnung bringen." Sie drehte sich um, um den Raum zu verlassen.

„Warte, Hermine, das könnte das letzte Mal sein, dass ich dich sehe." Er hasste es, das zu sagen, aber er wusste einfach, dass es der Wahrheit entsprach.

„Nein, ist es nicht."

Abstreiten.

„Ernsthaft, was kannst du wirklich bewirken? Nichts. Du bist die einzige Person gegen – naja, jeder wird es verlangen."

„Aber es ist nicht richtig."

„Du weißt, dass es das ist", sagte er sachte. „Ich bin schuldig. Das wird sich nie ändern."

Hermine kam wieder auf ihn zu, einen feurigen, furchterregenden Blick in den Augen. „Hör mir zu, Draco Malfoy. Du verdienst es nicht. Ich _werde_ es verhindern. Das ist sicher. Du hast keine Ahnung, was ich bewirken kann."

Er glaubte gerne, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wozu sie fähig war. Doch er glaubte immer noch nicht, dass sie das hier verhindern konnte. Sein Urteil hatte seit Jahren festgestanden.

„Hermine", sagte er ruhig. „Ich verstehe, dass du es versuchen willst. Aber du wirst keinen Erfolg haben."

„Sag das nicht!"

Er wollte sie zu Vernunft bringen. „Hör auf!", rief er. „Hör – einfach auf, okay? Mir ist es recht. Ich habe mich damit abgefunden. Du musst es auch tun."

„Da liegst du falsch." Sie drehte sich um und entfernte sich. „Komm schon, Charlie. Ich habe Arbeit zu tun."

„Hermine!", rief Draco.

Sie wandte sich um und warf ihm einen Blick zu, der ihn davor warnte, sich mit ihr anzulegen. „Bis bald." Und sie verließ den Raum.

Draco wollte ihr den Hals umdrehen. Dann wollte er seinen Kopf gegen die Wand hämmern. Er hatte die Gelegenheit gehabt, ihr alles zu erzählen, und sie war zu stur gewesen, um ihn zu lassen. Er trat gegen den Stuhl, warf ihn gegen die Wand – zwei Mal – und brüllte frustriert aus vollem Hals. Nach etwa fünfzehn Minuten rief er nach dem Wachmann.

Er schwieg den ganzen Weg zu seiner Zelle zurück. Er hatte es vermasselt. Er hatte es ihr nicht gesagt. Als er in sein Loch zurückgestoßen wurde, kehrte er zu dem Metalllager zurück und rollte sich wieder zusammen. Doch er konnte nicht schlafen. Alles, woran er denken konnte, war, wie sie gegangen war. Ohne auch nur ein Lebewohl, nur für den Fall.

Charlie musste joggen, um mit Hermine Schritt zu halten. Als er sie nicht einholte, packte er sie am Arm und hielt sie an.

Sie wirbelte mit blitzenden Augen herum.

„Hermine, liege ich richtig in der Vermutung, dass du versuchen wirst, Malfoy vor dem Kuss zu retten?"

„Ja. Nur dass ich es verhindern _werde_, nicht nur versuchen." Sie drehte sich um, um weiterzugehen, doch er hielt sie immer noch fest.

„Warum solltest du das tun? Er ist Dreck. Er ist Abschaum. Er ist es nicht wert, die Luft einzuatmen."

„Charlie, ich habe keine Zeit, dir meine Handlungen zu erklären. Ich muss das verhindern. Vertrau mir, ich bin nicht verrückt geworden. Wenn Harry wach wäre, würde er mir zustimmen." Sie riss sich frei und er folgte ihr zum vorderen Tresen.

Der Wachmann schaute zu ihr auf und gähnte. „Kann ich Ihnen helfen, Miss Granger?"

„Ja. Ich würde gerne wissen, wer das Urteil für Draco Malfoy angeordnet hat."

Der Wachmann runzelte die Stirn. „Dieser Todesser? Der Mörder?"

Hermine knirschte verärgert mit den Zähnen. „Ja."

Er ging einen Papierstapel durch, bis er gefunden hatte, wonach er suchte. „Vernehmungsbeamter mit dem Namen Joseph Stephens."

„Und wo kann ich ihn finden?"

„Es ist fast ein Uhr morgens, Miss. Er wird zu Hause sein und schlafen."

„Und wo ist das?"

„Ich weiß es nicht und wenn ich es wüsste, würde ich es Ihnen nicht sagen. Was wollen Sie überhaupt von ihm?"

Hermine dachte rasch nach. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und legte einen traurigen Gesichtsausdruck auf. Sie zwang ihre Augen sogar zu Tränen. „Draco Malfoy hat meine Eltern getötet", stotterte sie.

„Oh, armes Ding. Er hat eine Menge Leute getötet, nicht wahr?"

Hermine nickte nur.

„Also, ich glaube, er wohnt in Surrey, aber das ist alles, das ich weiß."

Hermine nickte wieder und ließ eine Träne fallen. „Ich danke Ihnen", flüsterte sie und nahm Charlies Hand, um ihn hinter sich herzuziehen.

Als sie allein waren, sagte sie: „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich den Mord an meinen Eltern ausgenutzt habe, um meinen Willen zu bekommen."

Als sie das Ministerium erreichten, lief Hermine zur Rezeption. Sie kitzelte Teile der Adresse aus drei verschiedenen unglücklichen Spätschichtangestellten heraus. Gerade bevor sie disapparieren wollte, versuchte Charlie abermals, sie aufzuhalten.

„Hermine, was genau hast du vor?"

„Mit Mr. Stephens sprechen."

„Kann es nicht bis morgen früh warten?"

„Nein", sagte sie bestimmt.

„Ich werde dich nicht umstimmen können, oder?", fragte Charlie mit einem Seufzen.

„Nein", sagte sie wieder, lächelnd. „Komm jetzt."

Sie apparierten zu der rechten Straße und liefen durch die Stille, bis sie das Haus gefunden hatten, Nummer 425. Hermine marschierte zur Tür und klingelte. Nach ein paar Minuten klingelte sie noch mal und begann, laut gegen die Tür zu hämmern.

Charlie entschied, dass sie den Verstand verloren hatte. Es gab keine andere Erklärung. Harry im Krankenhaus, der Krieg. All das hatte sie zusammenbrechen lassen.

Endlich ging im Haus ein Licht an und Hermine hörte auf zu klopfen. Ein älterer Mann, der die Tür öffnete, wirkte ziemlich verärgert. Er war sichtlich überrascht, eine junge Frau mit buschigen Haaren auf der obersten Stufe stehen zu sehen.

„Was wollen Sie?", fragte er mürrisch.

„Ich muss mit Ihnen über einen Gefangenen, den Sie heute verurteilt haben, reden."

Er starrte sie ungläubig an. „Es ist fast zwei Uhr morgens! Das hätte doch sicherlich bis morgen warten können, Miss."

„Nein, konnte es nicht. Sie haben ihn zum Kuss morgen verurteilt. Ich hatte keine Zeit zu warten."

„Ah, der Malfoy- Junge? Seine Anklagepunkte waren sehr ernst und sein Urteil ist endgültig."

„Ja, Sir. Bitte, Sir. Ich möchte in seinem Namen mit Ihnen sprechen."

„Sie wollen ihn _verteidigen_?"

„Ich kann nicht verteidigen, was er getan hat, aber ich kann Ihnen erzählen, was ich weiß."

Der alte Mann schien darüber nachzudenken, während er Hermine und Charlie skeptisch beäugte.

„Bitte, Sir. Geben Sie mir eine halbe Stunde Ihrer Zeit. Ich denke, ich werde Ihnen ausreichenden Grund liefern, das Urteil nicht zu vollstrecken. Es ist das Richtige. Es wäre falsch, daran festzuhalten."

„Es ist eine schwere Anklageschrift, Miss – " Er hielt inne.

„Hermine Granger", sagte sie und streckte ihm eine Hand entgegen. „Und das ist Charlie Weasley."

„Granger?", sagte der Mann. „_Die_ Hermine Granger?"

„Ich denke, ja."

„Harry Potters Freundin?"

„Das bin ich."

„Nun gut, Miss Granger, ich werde Ihnen eine halbe Stunde meiner Zeit widmen. Bitte kommen Sie herein."

Hermine berichtete ihm die kurze Version der Geschichte in zehn Minuten. Stephens stellte jedoch viele Fragen und sie und Charlie waren über eine Stunde dort.

„Also, Miss Granger, um alles zusammenzufassen, das Sie mir erzählt haben, hat Mr. Malfoy neun Monate lang mit Harry Potter zusammengearbeitet, um Du- weißt- schon- wen zu besiegen, und Sie haben Ihnen geholfen." Hermine nickte. „Und Mr. Malfoy ist ein veränderter Mann, der bei unzähligen Gelegenheiten sein Leben für Mr. Potter riskiert hat, und hat dadurch gezeigt, dass er den Kuss nicht verdient." Sie nickte wieder.

„Aber Miss Granger, er hat sich immer noch vieler Verbrechen schuldig gemacht. Verbrechen, die zufällig eine lebenslange Haft in Azkaban mit sich ziehen. Und wenn einer zu viele davon begeht, bedeutet es den Kuss. Hat er jemals irgendwelche Reue gezeigt?"

„Er hat mir mehr als ein Mal gesagt, dass es ihm leid tut, meine Eltern umgebracht zu haben."

Stephens war überrascht. Dieses wichtige Detail hatte er nicht gewusst. Er nickte langsam. „Sie glauben ehrlich, dass er sich geändert hat."

„Ich würde eine Bücherei darauf verwetten."

Charlie gluckste. „Das bedeutet ihr alles", klärte er auf.

„Und was erwarten Sie als Ausgang? Dass Ihr Freund auf freien Fuß kommt? Das ist nicht sehr wahrscheinlich, sollten Sie wissen. Selbst wenn ich das Kuss- Urteil aufhebe, steht ihm immer noch lebenslanger Gefängnisaufenthalt bevor."

„Einen Schritt nach dem anderen. Wir werden uns damit befassen, wenn wir es müssen. Im Augenblick muss ich Sie davon überzeugen, dass es falsch ist, seine Seele zu nehmen."

Der alte Mann lächelte. „Weiß Mr. Malfoy, dass er Freundin hat, die so leidenschaftlich für ihn kämpft?"

„Er sollte es. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich es in Ordnung bringen würde, aber er hat mir nicht glauben wollen."

„Tatsächlich? Und was genau schlagen Sie vor, was ich tun soll?"

„Reden Sie mit ihm, Mr. Stephens. Veritaserum. Ich weiß, dass er einverstanden sein wird. Das wird funktionieren."

Er seufzte. „Nun, Miss Granger, ich werde etwas Zeit brauchen, um darüber nachzudenken." Er stand auf.

Hermine blieb sitzen. „Aber Sir, wir haben keine Zeit. Weniger als zehn Stunden von jetzt an. Ich fürchte, ich kann nicht gehen, bis ich etwas mehr als das habe."

Stephens grinste. Seine Augen funkelten. „Miss Granger, Sie haben Glück, dass ich so geduldig bin. Okay, ich werde ihn als erstes morgen früh besuchen und ihm das Wahrheitsserum geben."

„Wann ist „als erstes"?"

„Hermine", warnte Charlie.

„Es ist schon gut, Mr. Weasley. Sie erinnert mich an meine Frau – und ich liebe meine Frau. Sieben Uhr morgens. Ist das früh genug?"

„Oh, ich danke Ihnen!", sagte sie mit einem breiten Grinsen. „Danke, Sir. Ich bin so froh! Ich weiß, dass Sie das Richtige tun."

„Wir werden sehen. Jetzt – brauche ich _etwas_ Schlaf vor Morgen."

„Natürlich, vielen Dank!" Hermine und Charlie verließen das Haus und apparierten ins Krankenhaus zurück. Alle schliefen noch, doch Ginny war vor Harrys Zimmer geblieben, um auf Hermine zu warten. Charlie ließ sie beide zurück und kehrte in den Fuchsbau zurück.

Ginny regte sich, als sie Hermine den Gang entlangkommen hörte. Hermine spähte in Harrys Zimmer. Er wirkte unverändert.

„Hey", sagte Ginny schläfrig.

„Oh, Ginny! Ich wusste nicht, dass du wach bist." Sie setzte sich neben ihre Freundin.

„Hast du ihn gesehen?"

Hermine nickte. Erschöpfung, Angst und Besorgnis stürmten gleichzeitig auf sie ein. Sie hatten sie endlich eingeholt, obwohl sie sie versucht hatte abzuhängen.

„Ist er – okay?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und spürte heiße Tränen in ihren Augen aufsteigen.

„Oh, Hermine, was ist los?"

„D – der Kuss", brachte sie hervor, bevor sie in müde, stille Schluchzer ausbrach.

„Steh _auf_, Made!"

Draco wurde von einem scharfen Schmerz an seiner Seite aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Er spürte, wie seine Rippen wieder brachen. Er knurrte und öffnete die Augen, um zu Boden zu starren. Sicherlich hatte er erst seit ein paar Minuten geschlafen.

„Ich sagte, steh auf!" Der Wachmann machte Anstalten, ihn abermals zu schlagen, doch Draco war es leid, schikaniert zu werden. Er fing die Faust des Mannes auf und hielt sie vor sich. Die Augen des Wachmanns weiteten sich vor Überraschung und Draco setzte sich auf.

„Oh, du wirst noch dein blaues Wunder erleben", höhnte der Mann.

„Warum? Ich habe nichts getan", sagte Draco. Er ließ die Faust des Mannes los.

Er grinste boshaft. „Das macht keinen Unterschied, das solltest du wissen. Jetzt steh auf. Du wirst einem Vernehmungsbeamten vorgeführt."

Dracos Gehirn schaltete sich ein. Ein Vernehmungsbeamter? Warum? Er hatte schon mit einem gesprochen. Der Wachmann stieß ihn grob aus der Zelle und rammte ihm den Ellenbogen in den Bauch. Trotz seiner Entschlossenheit, Stille zu bewahren, war so früh am Morgen geschlagen zu werden mehr, als sein nebliges Gehirn verarbeiten konnte. Er ließ ein leises Stöhnen hören, worauf der Wachmann triumphierend grinste.

„Jetzt _beweg dich_." Der Wachmann führte Draco wieder durch das Gefängnis zu einem Verhörzimmer. Er öffnete die Tür und schob Draco hindurch. Es bedarf Draco all seiner Macht, den Mann nicht zu beschimpfen. Wenn er nicht geschworen hätte, nie wieder zu töten, hätte er den Mann wahrscheinlich mit bloßen Händen zu Tode prügeln.

Als Draco sich umdrehte, sah er einen alten Mann am Tisch sitzen. Draco erkannte ihn als den Mann, der ihn am Tag zuvor zum Kuss der Dementoren verurteilt hatte.

Der Mann stand auf und streckte ihm eine Hand entgegen. „Joseph Stephens. Wir haben uns gestern schon getroffen."

Draco beäugte die Hand wachsam und schüttelte sie dann schweigend.

„Und Sie sind Draco Malfoy." Der Mann musterte ihn, ein freundliches Funkeln in den Augen. Es ließ Draco fast noch finsterer dreinblicken. „Du hast einen kleinen Fanclub, Mr. Malfoy. Und sie macht eine Menge Lärm."

Er begriff. Granger. Er ächzte und setzte sich schwer gegenüber von dem Mann. Was hatte sie denn jetzt angestellt?

„Was ist mit ihr?", fragte er.

Der Mann gluckste. „Sie ist gestern um etwa zwei Uhr morgens in mein Haus gestürmt." Dracos Augen weiteten sich. „Und sie hat mich davon überzeugt, Sie heute zu besuchen."

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Es tut mir leid. Sie ist sehr impulsiv und eigenwillig."

„Ah, ja. So viel habe ich auch bemerkt. Nun, ich bin hier. Miss Granger hat mir eine sehr interessante Geschichte erzählt, über die ich mit Ihnen sprechen möchte. Ich glaube, sie verlangt Ihre völlige Entlassung, aber ich denke, wir wissen beide, dass das nicht wahrscheinlich ist."

Draco nickte.

„Gut. Ihr primäres Ziel ist es, das Urteil rückgängig zu machen." Er griff in einen Ordner und nahm ein paar Seiten Pergament heraus. „Das ist eine Liste von Fragen, die ich stellen möchte. Ich werde Ihnen das Wahrheitsserum verabreichen. Bitte lesen Sie die Seiten durch. Wenn es irgendwelche Fragen gibt, die Sie nicht beantworten möchten, lassen Sie es mich wissen." Er reichte Draco die Liste.

Draco brach keine Sekunde lang den Augenkontakt zu dem Mann. Er würdigte den Fragen, die vor ihm lagen, keines Blickes. „Ich werde sie beantworten", sagte er.

Stephens musterte ihn skeptisch. „Nicht einmal ein Blick?"

„Ich weiß, was ich getan habe. Lassen Sie es hinter uns bringen."

Der Beamte nickte und nahm den Stapel von Fragen in die Hand. Er zog eine Phiole mit klarer Flüssigkeit heraus und füllte vier Tropfen in ein Wasserglas. „Alles, das wir besprechen, bleibt unter uns. Trinken Sie."

Der Vernehmungsbeamte befragte Draco zwei Stunden lang. Er fragte nach Dracos Kindheit, seinen Eltern, Todessern, seinen Aktivitäten für den Dunklen Lord, was zu seinem Sinneswandel geführt hatte. Obwohl Draco nicht gegen das Wahrheitsserum ankommen konnte, widerstrebte es ihm zu erzählen, was in der Nacht, in der zu Hermines Haus gegangen war, geschehen war. Doch er hatte keine andere Wahl und so erfuhr eine dritte Person von den Geheimnissen, die er vor Hermine verbarg. Dann wandte er sich Dracos Handlungen über die letzten zwei Jahre hinweg zu. Was er und Harry getan hatten. Was Hermine damit zu tun hatte. Was am Tag, bevor Voldemort zerstört wurde, geschehen war. Er fragte nach seinen Emotionen, seinen Gefühlen, nach allem. Er fragte nach Reue.

Endlich ließ die Wirkung des Serums bei Draco nach. Der Beamte lächelte ihn warm an. „Also, lieben Sie sie?"

Draco erstarrte. „Was?"

„Miss Granger."

Draco blinzelte. Sein Herz raste. „Ähm, naja, ich – äh – weiß nicht, wie ich Ihnen antworten soll."

„Es ist eine Ja- Nein- Frage, Mr. Malfoy. Das eine oder das andere wird reichen."

Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch das goldene Haar. „Die Sache ist die, Sir, weil ich es nie mit… ihr besprochen habe, zögere ich, Ihnen jetzt zu antworten. Vielleicht sollte sie es zuerst hören…" Er blickte den alten Mann an, der auf seine Antwort zu warten schien. „Ich kann es ehrlich nicht sagen. Ich glaube, ja – nein, ich weiß es – aber zur selben Zeit kann ich mich nicht auf Gefühle verlassen oder auf – das L- Wort. Es ist mir so völlig fremd."

„Ich verstehe. Haben Sie vor, es ihr zu sagen? Zusammen mit all den anderen Dingen, die Sie ihr berichten müssen?"

Draco wand sich unbehaglich. „Ich schätze, das hängt davon ab, wie sie die anderen Informationen aufnimmt."

„Ich hoffe, es macht Ihnen nichts aus, dass ich Ihnen diese sehr persönliche Frage zu Miss Granger gestellt habe. Ich musste prüfen, wie gewillt Sie sind, mir die Wahrheit zu verraten, jetzt da Sie nicht mehr unter der Wirkung des Serums stehen."

Draco nickte ein Mal. „Ich… hoffe, meine Antwort war zufriedenstellend."

Der Mann lächelte und stand auf. „Das war sie. Nun, Mr. Malfoy. Ich danke Ihnen. Ich bin froh, dass Miss Granger zu mir gekommen ist. Ich wertschätze Gerechtigkeit, Ehre und Liebe über alles. Es wäre meiner Beurteilung nach falsch, mein Urteil zu vollstrecken. Ich werde den Kuss absetzen, bis zu einer Unterhaltung mit Mr. Potter."

Draco blinzelte. „Wie bitte?"

„Keine Bestrafung für Sie – noch nicht. Wenn Mr. Potter Ihre Geschichte bestätigen kann und mir guten Grund liefert, nicht an meinem Urteil festzuhalten, werde ich es streichen. Aber ich fürchte, ein Leben in Azkaban ist die einzige passende Strafe."

Draco nickte und dachte, dass es ein langes Leben werden würde, wenn man bedachte, wie die Wachmänner mit ihm umgesprungen waren.

„Nun, ich danke Ihnen, Sir."

Stephens studierte Dracos Gesicht. „Wie werden Sie behandelt? Sie sehen furchtbar aus. Blutige Nase, lange Schnittwunde über der Wange – irgendetwas, das Sie mir sagen wollen?"

Draco glaubte nicht wirklich, dass der alte Mann zuhören oder helfen würde – wahrscheinlich würde er es noch schlimmer machen. „Nein, Sir", sagte er. Stephens wirkte unüberzeugt. „Glauben Sie mir. Was Sie mit mir angestellt haben, wäre für meinen Vater nur eine Aufwärmübung."

Er nickte verständnisvoll. „Nun, Mr. Malfoy, möchten Sie Ihren Fan- Club sehen?"

„Sie ist hier?"

„Oh, sicher. Will wahrscheinlich sicherstellen, dass ich mein Wort halte", sagte er lächelnd.

„Ich kann ihr nicht mehr unter die Augen treten."

„Warum sagen Sie das?"

„Sie hat mir gesagt, dass sie es schaffen würde, und ich habe ihr widersprochen."

Der Mann gluckste. „Sie ist schon eine Spezies für sich. Unterschätze niemals eine Frau mit einem festen Ziel."

„Sie haben ja keine Ahnung. Ja, ich werde sie sehen."

Stephens öffnete die Tür und begann hinauszugehen, als er innehielt und sich zu Draco zurückdrehte. „Oh, übrigens, Mr. Malfoy. Ich habe Ihnen die letzte Frage unter der Wirkung des Serums gestellt." Er hielt inne, ein Funkeln in den Augen. „Sie haben mit Ja geantwortet." Dann mit einem Zwinkern schloss er die Tür hinter sich.

Draco gluckste.

Fast zwei Sekunden später platzte die Tür wieder auf und etwas Braunes raste herein und stürzte sich auf ihn. Hermine warf ihm die Arme um den Hals und umarmte ihn heftig, worauf Draco vor Schmerz wimmerte. Er schob sie von sich und hielt sich die Seite.

Hermine Augen weiteten sich. „Nicht schon wieder!"

Er zuckte die Achseln. Dann bemerkte er, dass sie nicht allein gekommen war. „Hi, Ron."

„Malfoy."

Hermine seufzte schwer. „Lass mich es wieder in Ordnung bringen. Wann ist das passiert?"

„Das war mein Weckruf."

„Es ist wirklich furchtbar, wie sie Gefangene hier behandeln. Ehrlich, man sollte denken, es gebe _irgendein_ Gesetzt dagegen."

„Ich denke, selbst wenn es welche gäbe, würden sie eine besondere Ausnahme für mich machen. Au!"

„Tut mir leid." Sie heilte wieder Dracos Rippen und trat zurück. „Wie ist es jetzt?"

Draco holte tief Luft. „Großartig. Danke."

Auf Hermines Gesicht erschien ein breites Grinsen. „Ich habe es dir doch gesagt."

Draco verdrehte die Augen. „Ja, herzlichen Glückwunsch", sagte er sarkastisch. „Dein beispielloses Quengeln und Nörgeln hat dir wieder eingebracht, was du wolltest."

Sie schmollte. „Was? Kein „Danke, Hermine, dass du mir das Leben gerettet hast"?"

Er sah ihr tief in die Augen. „Danke, Hermine."

Der Tonfall in seiner Stimme ließ ihr Herz schneller schlagen.

Draco schaute zu Ron. „Irgendetwas Neues bei Harry?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie meinen, er wird bald aufwachen. Er kommt langsam wieder zu sich. Du weißt schon, reagiert auf Sachen und so."

„Stimuli, Ron", verbesserte Hermine.

„Was auch immer. Sachen eben."

Draco lächelte. „Gut."

Die Tür öffnete sich und der Wachmann kam in den Raum. Er sah zu Ron und Hermine. Dracos Lächeln wurde sofort von einer finsteren Miene ersetzt. Der Blick des Wachmanns ruhte zu lange auf Hermine. Draco trat zwischen sie und wandte sich dem Mann zu.

Der Wachmann feixte Draco höhnisch an und zog dann einen Stock hervor. „Beweg dich, Made", spie er in Dracos Gesicht. Draco funkelte ihn an, schwieg aber.

Er drehte sich zu Hermine um. „Später."

Sie nickte, ängstlich, was der Mann Draco antun würde.

Als sie allein im Korridor waren, trieb der Wachmann Draco mit dem Stock vorwärts und stieß ihn in seinen Rücken, wo seine Nieren lagen. Draco biss die Zähne zusammen, sagte aber nichts.

„War das deine Freundin?"

Draco verspannte sich und der Wachmann sah es. „Sie ist echt hübsch. Meinst du, sie hätte gerne eine Tour durchs Gefängnis?"

Draco ließ sich nicht ködern. Er verwandte seine Mühen darauf, sich all die Möglichkeiten auszumalen, mit denen er dem Mann Schmerzen zufügen würde, wenn er könnte. Und ihm fiel eine große Auswahl davon ein. Als der Wachmann ihn anhalten ließ, sah Draco, dass sie in einem neuen Teil des Gefängnisses standen, in dem er noch nie gewesen war. Die Folterkammern, vermutete er.

Der Wachmann öffnete die Tür und stieß Draco hinein. Dann knallte er die Tür zu. Draco blickte sich um. Es war eine Zelle, nur dass sie etwas angenehmer war als seine alte. Doch nur sehr geringfügig. Draco seufzte und setzte sich auf das Lager. Er brauchte Schlaf. Zwei Stunden zermürbender Fragerei, an die er sich nicht erinnerte, hatten ihn ausgelaugt. Außerdem hatte er in der letzten Nacht sehr wenig Schlaf bekommen, da er ständig von stechenden Schmerzen aufgeweckt worden war.

Es erklang ein Klopfen an der Tür, dann öffnete sie sich und eine kleine, ältere Hexe kam zum Vorschein, die sichtlich verängstigt schien. Sie zögerte, bevor sie die Tür schloss, wissend, dass sie dann allein waren.

Sie sah zu Draco. Furcht strahlte von jeder Faser von ihr aus. Es schien, als hätte es ihr die Sprache verschlagen.

Draco seufzte. „Kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

„Ich – ich bin hier, um – um – " Sie zeigte auf sein Gesicht.

„Was?"

„Äh, Ihre Nase."

„Oh. Wunderbar." Die Krankenschwester rührte sich nicht. „Ich werde Sie nicht verletzen, wenn das Ihr Problem ist. Ich kann es gar nicht. Das sollten Sie wissen, wenn Sie hier arbeiten."

„Ja. Aber – Sie sind – "

„Bitte heilen Sie einfach meine Nase und gehen Sie." Sie stand wie auf der Stelle angewurzelt. Draco verdrehte die Augen und stand auf. Er trat einen Schritt auf sie zu.

Sie streckte ihren Zauberstab in sein Gesicht. „Stop! Bleiben Sie stehen!"

„Werden Sie mich nun heilen oder nicht?", fragte er. Er wurde langsam wütend.

„Ja. Nur – setzen Sie sich, okay?"

„Na schön." Er ließ sich wieder nieder und die Schwester rückte auf ihn zu. Er setzte sich auf seine Hände, um der Frau zusätzlich zu zeigen, dass er ihr keinen Schaden zufügen wollte. Die Schwester kam endlich bei ihm an und untersuchte seine Nase. Sie ging überhaupt nicht behutsam und sanft vor wie Hermine und er musste vor Schmerz die Lippen zusammenkneifen.

„Gebrochen", verkündete sie.

„Ach, glauben Sie?", murmelte er mit finsterem Blick.

Sie funkelte ihn an und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf seine Nase. Sie murmelte einen Zauber und Draco spürte, wie Knochen und Knorpel an ihren angestammten Platz zurückschnappten. „Das war's." Sie wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Hey, warten Sie. Was ist mit diesem Schnitt?", fragte er und zeigte auf seine Wange.

„Nur die Nase", sagte sie. Ihre Augen verspotteten sie.

„Na schön. Gehen Sie", knurrte er. Die Augen der Schwester verloren ihr Lachen und wurden furchtsam. Sie eilte hastig aus der Tür.

Draco betastete seine Nase. Er würde einen Spiegel brauchen, um sicherzustellen, ob seine Nase tatsächlich seine ursprüngliche Form angenommen hatte. Er seufzte. Er wusste nun, wie sein Leben aussah, falls er entlassen würde. Diese Schwester hat sich benommen, wie sie sich alle verhalten würden. Furchtsam, boshaft und voller Hass und es gab nichts, das er zu seiner Verteidigung vorbringen konnte. Er fiel in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

* * *

AN: Review bitte! Danke schön^^


	32. Im Klang der Stille

Hi, liebe Leute!

Hier ist das nächste Kapitel. Ich hab grad nachgezählt: Hiernach gibt es nur noch fünf Kapitel! Also heißt es allmählich Abschiednehmen. Und wer noch gerne in einem Review seinen (sehr erwünschten) Senf dazugeben möchte, muss sich langsam ranhalten^^

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

**Kapitel 32 – Im Klang der Stille **

Zum dritten Tag in Folge wachte Hermine in St. Mungos auf und wusste nicht sofort, wo sie war. Sie und die gesamte Weasley- Familie hatten Zimmer zum Schlafen bekommen, die neu dekoriert worden waren, so dass sie nun mehr wie Hotelsuites aussahen als nach Krankenzimmern. Harry hatte den gesamten Stock für sich.

Sie wollte nicht wirklich aufwachen, noch nicht. Seit sie den Vernehmungsbeamten dazu gebracht hatte, Draco zu besuchen und sein Urteil auszusetzen, gab es nichts zu tun außer darauf zu warten, dass Harry aufwachte. Die Heiler waren zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass der Fluch, von dem er getroffen worden war, nicht fatal oder besonders tückisch gewesen war. Es dauerte einfach seine Zeit, vollständig zu genesen.

Die ganze Zaubererwelt befand sich in einem Zustand gedämpfter Aufregung. Es hatte einen großen Aufruhr gegeben, als sich die Neuigkeiten verbreitet hatten, dass Voldemort besiegt worden war. Feuerwerkskörper wurden in ganz London angezündet, trotz der Muggle, und die Winkelgasse hatte eine Dauerparty veranstaltet, zu der jeder Ladenbesitzer etwas beisteuerte. Fred und George wechselten Schichten in ihrem Laden und hatten den Zweig in Hogsmeade vorläufig geschlossen.

Doch alle warteten, immer noch an die Fernsehbildschirme gefesselt und jeden Morgen die Zeitung an sich reißend. Sie warteten auf Neuigkeiten über Harry.

Ginny hatte sein Zimmer nicht verlassen, außer wenn es wirklich sein musste, und sich geweigert, bei ihrer Familie zu wohnen. Sie hatte ein Bett neben ihm aufgestellt und hielt den ganzen Tag lang seine Hand und redete leise mit ihm. Ihre Eltern waren schockiert gewesen, gelinde gesagt, als Ginny sie davon in Kenntnis gesetzt hatte, dass sie und Harry verheiratet waren. Molly war in Tränen ausgebrochen, hatte ihre Tochter umarmt und verlangt, eine große Feier für sie organisieren zu dürfen. Ron und Hermine verbrachten die meiste Zeit miteinander, beide besorgt um Harry, während Hermine ständig an Draco dachte.

Der Rest der Weasleys wechselte sich ab, tagsüber im Krankenhaus zu bleiben, wobei Molly fortwährend anwesend war. Harry hätte es so gewollt. Molly war das Nächste zu einer Mutter, das Harry jemals gehabt hatte. Hunderte von Leuten schauten jeden Tag vorbei, brachten Geschenke vorbei und wünschten Harry gute Besserung. Ron und Hermine hatten eine Liste von Menschen erstellen müssen, die Harry besuchen durften.

Sobald Harry aufwachte, würden die Festlichkeiten wirklich beginnen. Das gesamte magische London wollte ihn mit Preisen, besonderen Auszeichnungen und sogar eine Parade mitten durch die Winkelgasse beehren. Er würde mit Anfragen nach Interviews, Partys und allem bombardiert werden, das den Leuten als Gelegenheit einfiel, Harry Potters Namen neben dem eigenen stehen zu sehen.

Hermine wusste, dass er es verabscheuen würde.

Die Dunkle Seite war rasch zerfallen nach Voldemorts Untergang. Anders als damals, da er einfach aus seinem Körper gerissen worden war, gab es keinen Zweifel, dass er diesmal wirklich tot war. Hermine hatte monatelang an einem Plan für das Ministerium gefeilt, der es ihnen ermöglichen würde, die übrigen Todesser aufzutreiben, doch ein paar von ihnen machten die Aufgabe ein wenig schwieriger.

Nur ein paar Stunden nach Voldemorts Fall entschied der übrige Kreis von Todessern, dass sie fortsetzen wollten, was ihr Lord begonnen hatte. Sie sprachen von Plänen, Komplotten und einem Weg, sich als gefährliche Macht aufzuschwingen, und etwas, das Voldemort aus dem Gedächtnis der Menschen löschen würde. Sie berieten stundenlang, wie sie es verwirklichen würden, doch dann fragte jemand, wer ihr Führer sein würde. Jeder musterte die anderen misstrauisch und rasch wandten sich alle gegeneinander. Anschuldigungen der Untreue wurden ausgesprochen und gegenseitige Schuldzuweisungen. Die Konfrontation eskalierte und als der Rauch sich wieder legte, stand nur noch ein Mann. Gregory Goyles Vater. Selbst Bellatrix war der Flut von tödlichen Flüchen erlegen.

Dann nahm Goyle senior alle Pläne, die sie geschmiedet hatten, und verließ das Versteck, wurde jedoch innerhalb einer Stunde festgenommen. Hermine und Ron hatten eine lange Zeit gelacht, als sie den Artikel gelesen hatten. Goyle war gezwungen, die Auroren zu ihrem Schlupfwinkel zu führen, wo der Coup stattgefunden hatte. Unter den Toten waren Bellatrix, Rodolphus und Rabastan Lestrange und Crabbe senior.

„Warte", hatte Hermine gesagt. Sie durchblätterte die Seiten der Zeitung nochmals und suchte nach etwas.

„Was ist los?", hatte Ron gefragt, leicht besorgt.

„Snape. Da steht überhaupt nichts über _ihn_. Sicherlich hat er Voldemorts innerem Kreis angehört. Aber…" Sie runzelte die Stirn, als sie sich dem Ende der Artikel über die Todesser näherte. „Nicht ein Wort."

Sie und Ron hatten einen Blick gewechselt. Von allen Todessern war er derjenige, von dem Harry am meisten würde erfahren wollen. Hermine dachte zurück und realisierte, dass sie seit dem Beginn des Krieges nichts von Snape gehört hatte, außer einer beiläufigen Erwähnung hier und dort. Sicher, sehr wenige der Todesser hatten das Rampenlicht gesucht – nur Lucius bei ein paar Gelegenheiten – doch nun, am Ende der gesamten Sache, musste es doch Neuigkeiten bezüglich Snape geben.

Dem Orden alles zu berichten war… interessant gewesen, gelinde gesagt. Nachdem Hermine von ihrem Besuch bei Draco in Azkaban zurückgekehrt war, hatte Arthur sie zur Seite genommen und verlangt, sehr freundlich, aber streng, zu erfahren, was geschehen war. Sie hatte geseufzt und vorgeschlagen, es sofort allen zu erzählen, damit sie es nicht noch mal würde wiederholen müssen. Er hatte zugestimmt und innerhalb einer Stunde war der gesamte Orden in einem der Zimmer auf Harrys Stockwerk versammelt.

Hermine begann am Anfang, wo Draco sich dem Ministerium ausgeliefert und mit Harry gesprochen hatte. Man fiel ihr mehrmals ins Wort und sie musste darum bitten, nicht nochmals unterbrochen zu werden. Fragen wollte sie am Ende beantworten.

Sie berichtete ihnen, dass Harry sie gebeten hatte, einen Unbrechbaren Schwur zwischen ihm und Draco mitanzusehen, und dass sie keine Ahnung hatte, worüber sie geredet hatten. Sie wisse nur, dass Harry Draco hinterher völlig vertraute. Als Teil ihrer Abmachung war Draco für einen Monat nach Azkaban geschickt worden und sie hatte ihn regelmäßig besucht, um die Informationen, die er versprochen hatte, einzuholen. Im Austausch war ihm eine volle Begnadigung zugesprochen worden für all die Verbrechen, die er begangen hatte. Draco hatte mit Harry seinen Plan, Voldemort zu besiegen, besprochen, durch einen Code, mit dem er die Informationen verschlüsselte, die Hermine eingeholt hatte.

Nach einem Monat wurde Draco entlassen und Harry hatte sie zu ihm mitgenommen. Hermine erwähnte kurz das Haus. Harry und Draco hatten eine Vereinbarung getroffen, in der Draco Harry auf seinen Kampf gegen Voldemort vorbereiten und ihm dann helfen würde, ihn zu finden und dem bösen Zauberer schließlich gegenüberzutreten. Sie hatten Hermine gebeten, sich ihnen anzuschließen, um eine zweitrangige Mission zu erfüllen: die Todesser. Dann hatte sie ihre Aufgabe erklärt und die anderen Dinge diskutiert, die sie für die beiden Männer getan hatte, einschließlich ihr Heiltraining im St. Mungos.

Harry und Draco fingen an auf Missionen zu gehen – was sie taten, wusste sie nicht – doch manchmal kam Draco verletzt zurück. Sie heilte ihn und verabschiedete sie wieder. Dann, vor mehr als einem Monat, waren sie zu dem letzten Stadium ihres Planes aufgebrochen: den letzten Horkrux zu finden und zu vernichten und dann Voldemort zu stellen. Ron und Ginny waren bei ihr geblieben, während die Männer fort waren. Dann hatten sie eine Eule mit dem Krankenhauslogo erhalten und waren seitdem dort gewesen.

Als sie ihren Bericht beendete, starrten alle im Raum sie an, die meisten ungläubig, einige mit offenem Mund. Das Schweigen dauerte etwa eine Minute an, bevor alle auf einmal das Wort erhoben. Die meisten ihrer Fragen waren zu Draco und sie antwortete, so gut sie konnte. Die letzte Frage kam von Fred Weasley.

„Was hat Harry dazu gebracht, ihm zu vertrauen?"

Hermine lächelte halb und seufzte. „Ich weiß es ehrlich nicht, Fred. Was auch immer sie besprochen hatte, ist unter ihnen geblieben. Ich – Draco hat mir gesagt, dass er es mir erzählen würde, aber er hat es noch nicht getan. Harry kann es nicht, sonst stirbt er."

„Also… hat Harry ihm… einfach geglaubt?", fragte George. „_Malfoy_?"

„Ja."

Schweigen erfüllte das Zimmer wie dichter Rauch und Hermine hatte das Gefühl, keine Luft zu bekommen. Die eine Antwort, die sie so verzweifelt haben wollten, die es ihnen begreiflich machen würde, kannte sie selbst nicht. Und darüber hinaus wollte _sie _es ebenfalls verzweifelt wissen.

Hermine versuchte gerade, wieder einzuschlafen, als die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer weit aufgerissen wurde und gegen die Wand krachte. Sie setzte sich auf und sah Ron in der Tür stehen, das breiteste Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, das sie jemals gesehen hatte.

„Was ist los, Ron? Ich habe – "

„Harry ist wach."

OH. _OH!_

Hermine sprang auf und folgte Ron den Korridor hinunter zu Harrys Zimmer. Er saß aufrecht in seinem Bett. Ginny war neben ihm. Hermine bemerkte überrascht, einen leicht besorgten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen.

„Harry!", rief sie und rannte zu ihm, um ihn zu umarmen.

„Hey, Hermine", sagte er gelassen und zog sie fest an sich.

„Seit wann bist du wach?", fragte sie, während sie sich von ihm löste. Ron stand ihr gegenüber auf Harrys anderer Seite.

Ginny warf ein: „Eine _Stunde_, sagt er. Aber er ist erst vor ein paar Minuten aufgewacht."

„Ich konnte nicht anders", sagte Harry. Er lächelte sie liebevoll an. „Du hast so… friedlich ausgesehen. Ich wollte das für den Rest meines Lebens in Erinnerung behalten." Ginny schmiegte sich näher an ihn und er küsste sie auf den Kopf.

Dann kehrte die Sorge in Harrys Gesicht zurück. „Hermine", sagte er. „Wo ist Draco?"

„Azkaban", antwortete Hermine. Harrys Augen weiteten sich. „Harry, entspann dich. Es ist okay."

„Aber sie werden ihn umbringen! Oder noch schlimmer!"

„Nein", sagte Ginny grinsend. „Hermine ist sehr beschäftigt gewesen."

Harry sah Hermine an, die sagte: „Er ist verhaftet und zum Kuss verurteilt worden. Nur habe ich… geschafft, dieses Urteil außer Kraft zu setzen. Er braucht immer noch deine Hilfe, aber es ist nicht mehr dringend. Ich werde nach dem Vernehmungsbeamten schicken, damit er mir dir spricht."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich auf. „Nein, du verstehst nicht. _Er hat mir das Leben gerettet_." Hermines Augen weiteten sich. „Dieser… Fluch, mit dem ich getroffen wurde, als Voldemort starb. Er hätte mich töten sollen, aber Draco… er hat _irgendetwas_ getan, so dass sich der Fluch zu zweien aufgeteilt hat. Die Hälfte hat mich getroffen und die andere… hat sie ihn getroffen? Geht es ihm gut?" Harrys Stimme klang panisch und Ginny versuchte, ihn zu beruhigen.

„Harry, ihm geht es gut", sagte Hermine hastig. „Er hatte ein paar Kratzer und Schnittwunden, aber er hat nichts davon erwähnt, von einem Fluch getroffen worden zu sein."

„Du hast ihn gesehen?", erkundigte Harry sich.

„Ja, habe ich. Willst du dich jetzt bitte beruhigen?"

Harry sank wieder auf sein Bett, die Besorgnis fast verschwunden. Ginny sah zu Hermine und setzte an, etwas zu sagen, doch die Tür platzte auf und ließ eine Horde von rothaarigen Menschen und schließlich einen Heiler herein.

„Hermine!", rief Harry über den Lärm hinweg. Alle verstummten. „Hermine, im Schreibtisch in meinem Zimmer liegt ein weißer Umschlag. Ich brauche ihn."

„Okay. Ich gehe ihn holen. Dann rufe ich den Vernehmungsbeamten an."

Harry nickte erleichtert und wandte sich dem Heiler und den Weasleys zu.

Hermine ging zum Apparier- Punkt hinunter und konzentrierte sich mit einem Lächeln auf das kleine Haus, das sie inzwischen als Zuhause betrachtete. Sobald sie drinnen war, lief sie in Harrys Zimmer, um den Umschlag zu holen. Bevor sie das Haus verließ, warf sie einen Blick in Dracos Raum. Sie war selbst nicht sicher, weshalb sie das tat. Vielleicht lag dort ein angefangenes Buch, das sie ihm bringen konnte.

Sie lächelte, während sie sich im Raum umsah. Es war in perfekter Ordnung. Auf dem Tisch neben dem Bett erblickte sie, was sie zu finden gehofft hatte: ein Buch. Sie zögerte einen Augenblick lang, marschierte dann zu dem Nachttisch und nahm das Buch in die Hand. Ein Stück Papier ragte in einem seltsamen Winkel heraus und sie runzelte verblüfft die Stirn. Sie realisierte, dass es wahrscheinlich das einzige war, das in dem gesamten Zimmer fehl am Platz war. Hermine schlug das Buch auf und merkte sich die Seitenzahl, für den Fall, dass sie es versehentlich verlor. Dann sah sie sich das Papier an. Es war die Notiz, die sie eines Nachts an ihrer Tür für ihn hinterlassen hatte, als sie wütend auf ihn gewesen war.

_Verzieh dich, Malfoy._

Mit einem Stich von Sehnsucht in ihrem Herzen legte sie die Notiz in das Buch zurück und seufzte. Sie war noch nicht bereit dazu, den Raum zu verlassen, und wollte von den Dingen umgeben sein, die _ihm_ gehörten, so lange sie konnte.

Ein scharfer Gedanke kam ihr in den Sinn und sie ließ sich schwer auf sein Bett nieder. _Sie vermisste ihn_. Doch was würde geschehen? Was, wenn er herauskam? Was, wenn nicht? Würde sich jemals etwas zwischen ihnen entwickeln? Sie wusste oder zumindest glaubte sie, dass sie wusste, dass da _etwas_ war, bewiesen durch ihren Kuss. Aber es ging hier um Draco Malfoy. Es könnte sein, dass es ihm nichts bedeutete. Es ging ihr auf, wie wenig sie glaubte, ihn zu kennen. Vielleicht war er lange Zeit nicht mehr geküsst worden und das war alles.

Draco bedeutete ihr sehr viel und sie wollte ihn nicht verlieren. Nicht dass sie ihn jemals „gehabt" hatte, doch der Gedanke, dass er in den Sonnenuntergang davonritt, war erschreckend einleuchtend. Und was konnte sie _ihm_ schon bieten? Sie würde ihn nur niederdrücken und sie hatte das sichere Gefühl, dass er es nicht akzeptieren würde. Er würde fliegen wollen.

Hermine legte sich auf sein Bett und hauchte einen starken Duft ein – _seinen_ Duft. Er haftete an seinem Bettlaken, seinem Kissen. Sie war so viele Monate lang unter diesem Duft aufgewacht, dass ihr Herz sich wieder zusammenkrampfte und er ihr Gehirn und Herz erfüllte. Und dann weinte sie. Sie weinte, weil sie nach allem, das passiert war, allem, das sie zusammen mit ihm durchgestanden hatte, Angst hatte, ihn zu verlieren. Und sie wollte es nicht. Sie wollte eine zweite Chance. Und das tat weh.

Sie musste eingeschlafen sein, denn als sie die Augen öffnete, waren die Schatten länger geworden. Sie sprang auf, schnappte sich den Umschlag und kehrte ins Krankenhaus zurück.

Als sie in Harrys Zimmer trat, wurde sie sofort von allen bestürmt.

„Geht es dir gut?"

„Was ist passiert?"

„Du bist stundenlang weg gewesen!"

„Ist etwas mit Malfoy?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Tut mir leid, ich bin eingeschlafen. Hier, Harry", sagte sie und reichte ihm den Umschlag. „Ich werde jetzt den Vernehmungsbeamten bitten herzukommen."

Er kam auf der Stelle zum Krankenhaus und unterhielt sich mit Harry fast genauso lange, wie er mit Draco gesprochen hatte. Nachdem Harry ihm die gleiche Geschichte berichtete wie Draco, außer von der Stunde in seinem Büro, zog er den weißen Umschlag heraus.

„Sir, Draco tut es aufrichtig leid, was er getan hat. Und er verdient es, seine Schuld gegenüber der Gesellschaft abzugleichen. Aber er hat gleichzeitig auch mehr für die gesamte Welt getan als so ziemlich jeder andere. Mehr als ich, das ist sicher. Es war sein Plan, sein Wissen über Voldemort, seine Initiative, die ihn dazu gebracht hat, mich aufzusuchen, damit ich Voldemort stürze. Er hat der Welt Frieden gebracht und Freiheit vor Angst. Sicherlich kann das alle Fehler von ihm ausbügeln."

Stephens lächelte. „Das ist ein gutes Argument, Mr. Potter. Aber Du- weißt- schon- wer wäre früher oder später besiegt worden."

„Vielleicht, Sir, aber wann? In fünf Jahren? Zehn Jahren? Er war vorher fast unaufhaltbar. Und vielleicht wäre er _nicht_ besiegt worden. Ich habe mit dem Wissen gelebt, dass ich aus irgendeinem Grund der einzige bin, der ihn besiegen kann, und zwar lang genug, um mir ausgemalt zu haben, was geschehen wäre, wenn ich scheiterte. Und diese Vorstellung wurde immer realer. Als Draco mir deshalb ein Angebot gemacht hatte, sprang ich sofort an. Denn Voldemort musste aufgehalten werden. Die Welt wäre von ihm unterdrückt worden. Und je schneller es erledigt würde, desto weniger Leben würden ruiniert werden. Die Todesser haben jeden Tag Fortschritte gemacht. Draco hat sehr viel mehr Menschen gerettet als getötet, wahrscheinlich mehr, als er jemals Unrecht getan hat."

„Sie scheinen so unnachgiebig wie Miss Granger, wenn nicht noch mehr."

„Sie hat nicht jeden Tag mit ihm verbracht. Sie hat nicht ihr Leben in seine Hände gelegt und darauf vertrauen müssen, dass sie am Ende immer noch am Leben sein würde. _Ich _schon. Ich habe zugesehen, wie er unzählige Male Schüsse, Flüche, Schläge und Folter für mich abgefangen hat, damit ich weiterkämpfen konnte, damit ich ein bisschen mehr Zeit hatte. Er ist so oft zu einem blutigen Haufen geprügelt worden, damit ich keinen Kratzer abbekomme. _Seinetwegen_ ist die Welt von Voldemort befreit. Ich habe nur den Siegestreffer gelandet."

Der Vernehmungsbeamte dachte über alles nach, das Harry gesagt hatte. Es waren gute Argumente, durchdacht und überzeugend. „Aber Mr. Potter, es läuft darauf hinaus, dass ich ihn freilassen sollte."

Harry zog ein Stück Pergament aus dem weißen Umschlag. „Es ist das Richtige, Sir. Schauen Sie sich das mal an", sagte er und reichte ihm das Blatt.

Stephens überflog ungläubig das Dokument. „Volle Begnadigung?"

„Für die Unverzeihlichen Verbrechen, dir hier ausgelistet sind."

„Sie haben eine Vereinbarung mit Mr. Malfoy getroffen, in der er Ihnen Voldemort versprochen hat, im Austausch für eine volle Begnadigung?"

„Ja."

„Sicherlich hatten Sie nicht die Autorität, solch eine Abmachung zu treffen."

„Alastor Moody hat es unterzeichnet."

Stephens Blick huschte zum unteren Rand der Seite, wo er tatsächlich die Unterschrift des alten Auroren sah.

„Volle Begnadigung."

„Das ist ein verbindlicher magischer Vertrag. Er hat seine Hälfte erfüllt. Jetzt sind wir an der Reihe."

„Da ist mit keinem Wort die Rede davon, dass er die Feindschaft beendet. Was lässt Sie glauben, dass er das alles nicht getan hat, um Voldemorts Platz einzunehmen?"

Harry war erschüttert. Diese Idee war ihm nie gekommen. Doch er verschwendete keinen zweiten Gedanken daran. „Malfoy war mehr als ein Mal dem Tode nahe gewesen. Er hätte für unsere Sache sein Leben hergegeben. So jemand würde nicht heimlich planen, an die Macht zu kommen, sobald alles vorbei ist."

„Sie müssen mich verstehen. Ich würde zur Verantwortung gezogen werden, wenn er plötzlich einen Sinneswandel durchleben sollte."

„Dann gebe ich Ihnen _mein Wort_, dass er sich geändert hat."

„Ein winziger Verstoß gegen das Gesetz und er wandert wieder dahin zurück, wo er jetzt steckt."

„Geben Sie ihm einfach eine Chance. Er wird allen Bedingungen zustimmen, die Sie festsetzen."

Der ältere Mann seufzte schwer. „Ich habe viel nachzudenken. Ich danke Ihnen, Mr. Potter."

„Natürlich. Oh, und noch etwas, Sir", sagte Harry.

„Hmm?"

„Er hat mir das Leben gerettet. Hermine hat es für mich recherchiert. Es ist eine sehr schwierige, dunkle Magie – der Bifidus- Gegenfluch. Als Voldemort gestorben war, ist etwas von seinem Inneren auf mich zugeschossen. Draco muss damit gerechnet haben, denn er hat den Bifidus ausgeführt, der den Fluch, der auf mich zielte, in zwei geteilt hat. Ein Teil hat mich trotzdem getroffen, aber der andere muss Draco verfehlt und etwas Lebloses getroffen haben. Ich bin sicher, wenn der volle Fluch von Voldemort mich getroffen hätte, wäre ich jetzt tot."

Sehr langsam nickte der Vernehmungsbeamte. „Ich verstehe. Er hat also einen Dunklen Zauber ausgeführt, um Ihr Leben zu retten."

Harry entging nicht, wie Stephens das Wort „Dunkel" aussprach. „Ja. Niemand ist davon verletzt worden. Es ist nichts Schlimmes deswegen passiert. Seit ich ihn kenne, habe ich gelernt, dass Dunkle Magie nicht immer falsch ist. Von allen Dingen sollten Sie nicht _das_ gegen ihn verwenden. Bitte."

Stephens seufzte. „Ja, ja, natürlich. Nun, Sie bekommen meine Antwort am Wochenende."

„Ich danke Ihnen."

Stephens nickte und verließ den Raum.

Der Tagesprophet hatte eine Sonderausgabe herausgebracht, sobald sie herausgefunden hatten, dass Harry gesund war. Er hatte alle ihre Versuche abgewimmelt, ein Interview mit ihm zu bekommen.

Er verbrachte den gesamten Tag mit Hermine und den Weasleys, vor allem mit Ginny. Ein paar vom Orden – Remus, Tonks, Shacklebolt, Moody – und McGonagall und Hagrid wurden ebenfalls zugelassen und das Krankenhaus hatte ihnen ein herrliches Abendessen bereitgestellt.

Am nächsten Tag jedoch verlangte Harry, aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen zu werden. Alle Heiler wollten ihn zur Beobachtung dabehalten, da sie noch nicht festgestellt hatten, womit Harry getroffen worden war. Doch er weigerte sich.

„Ich habe etwas sehr Wichtiges zu erledigen", sagte er zu den Heilern und allen anderen, die versuchten, ihn davon zu überzeugen, nur noch einen Tag in der Friedlichkeit und Ruhe zu bleiben, bevor er der Welt gegenübertreten musste.

Dazu erwiderte Harry: „Und Draco muss in Azkaban sitzen?"

Hermine, Ron und Ginny sahen einander an, wohl wissend, dass es unmöglich war, ihn umzustimmen, wenn Harry _diesen_ besonderen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt hatte.

Harry wartete nicht auf eine Antwort von den Heilern. Er marschierte aus dem Zimmer. Hermine war so schockiert, dass es einige Sekunden dauerte, bis sie begriff, dass Harry tatsächlich nach Azkaban _ging_. Um Draco zu sehen. Sie sprang von ihrem Platz auf und eilte ihm hinterher.

„Was hat dich so lange aufgehalten?", erkundigte Harry sich, als sie am Aufzug ankamen.

„Ich – ich habe nicht – "

„Ist schon gut. Ich bin froh, dass du mitkommst. Ich wusste, dass du ihn wahrscheinlich sehen willst, und ich glaube nicht, dass ich das allein schaffe."

„Was denn, Harry?", fragte sie, gerade als der Fahrstuhl im Erdgeschoss angelangte.

Die Türen glitten auf. „_Das_", sagte er.

Die gesamte Lobby war mit Menschen gefüllt. Sobald die Menge bemerkt hatte, wer gerade gekommen war, drängelten sie, um nach vorn zu gelangen. Kameras schossen los wie Feuerwerke und Menschen brüllten auf ihn ein.

„Ich habe nicht die Zeit dafür", murmelte Harry und zog seinen Zauberstab hervor. Er schoss einen großen Funken in die Luft, der mit einem Knall explodierten. Alles verstummte. „Hören Sie. Ich muss zum Apparierpunkt. Ich muss jemanden besuchen und werde jetzt keine Fragen beantworten. Aber ich denke, es ist wichtig, dass Sie wissen, wen ich besuchen gehe.

Ich gehe nach Azkaban, um einen sehr guten Freund von mir zu sehen. Jemanden, der mir nicht nur dabei geholfen hat, Voldemort zu besiegen, sondern mir auch mehr als ein Mal das Leben gerettet hat. Draco Malfoy – "

Die Menge brauste auf und alle fingen auf einmal an zu reden und ertränkten Harrys nächste Worte. Harry schoss noch einen explodierenden Lichtstrahl hoch und wieder trat Stille ein. „Wie ich gesagt habe, gehe ich Draco _Malfoy_ besuchen. Ich schätze, Sie werden sehr bald alles über ihn erfahren und was er alles für die Zaubererwelt getan hat. Für den Augenblick ist es genug, wenn Sie wissen, dass er mein Freund ist und dass ich alles dafür tun werde, dass er entlassen wird. Wenn Sie mich jetzt entschuldigen würden, ich brauche bitte einen Weg."

Die Menge teilte sich, während ein Raunen hindurchging, das so laut war, als würde Sandpapier aneinander gerieben. Kameras blitzten ohne Pause auf, bis sie den Apparierpunkt erreicht hatten. Dann drehte Harry sich um und das Geflüster erstarb.

„Einen schönen Tag Ihnen allen. Wir sehen uns im Ministerium, schätze ich."

Damit hakte Harry sich bei Hermine unter und disapparierte mit ihr.

Ein lautes Krachen weckte Draco aus einem unruhigen Schlaf.

„Made! Steh auf! Besuch!"

Draco setzte sich langsam auf. Sein Rücken schmerzte von dem harten Metall. Er rieb sich die Augen und beobachtete wachsam, wie sich die Tür öffnete. Er war nicht wieder angerührt worden, seit der Vernehmungsbeamte mit ihm gesprochen hatte, doch er traute den Wachen immer noch nicht. Wenn er nur ein Mal aus dem Rahmen fiel, konnten sie ihn verprügeln und sagen, er hätte sie provoziert.

Der große Wachmann betrat den Raum und höhnte: „Steh _auf_."

„Ich bin auf", sagte Draco und richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf.

„Komm schon. Besuch."

Draco antwortete nicht, sondern schlurfte nur vor der Wache her, der ihn härter als nötig vorwärts stieß, wann immer sie um eine Ecke gingen. Schließlich erreichten sie einen Raum, den Draco nicht erkannte, wo ein Mann auf sie wartete.

„Ich danke ihnen", näselte er und der Wachmann ging davon. „Hier entlang, Mr. Malfoy", sagte er und deutete auf ein kleines Zimmer, das der Apparierstation sehr ähnelte, an der er angekommen war. Er schaute den unbekannten Mann verblüfft an. „Treten Sie doch bitte ein."

Er hatte keine andere Wahl als zu gehorchen. Bald gelangte er an eine ähnliche Station und eine weitere Person, diesmal eine nervös aussehende Hexe, wartete auf ihn. „Mr. Malfoy, bitte folgen Sie mir", sagte sie.

Kopfschüttelnd folgte er. Er machte sich nicht die Mühe, Frust darüber zu zeigen, dass er im Dunkeln gelassen wurde. Schließlich hielten sie vor einer unscheinbaren Tür. „Klopfen Sie drei Mal, wenn Sie fertig sind."

„Okay", sagte er.

Die Hexe starrte ihn eine Sekunde lang finster an. Dann öffnete sie die Tür und bedeutete ihm einzutreten. Er seufzte und ging hinein.

Das erste, was Draco sah, war Harry. Sein Gesicht brach in das breiteste Lächeln aus, das er jemals gezeigt hatte, und es bedurfte all seiner Beherrschung, nicht hineinzurennen. Harry grinste ebenfalls.

„Malfoy", sagte er mit einem Nicken.

„Potter. Schön zu sehen, dass du… wohlauf bist."

„Gleichfalls. Aber du hast ein Veilchen", stellte Harry fest.

„Ja. Die Wachen mögen mich nicht besonders."

„Tja, setz dich", sagte Harry und deutete auf einen der Stühle. Da bemerkte Draco den großen Holztisch im Zimmer, um den drei Stühle mit Kissen standen. Der Rest des Raums war im tiefen, satten Gold und Blau gehalten. Nicht gerade Standard- Gefängniseinrichtung.

Draco nahm Platz. „Wo sind wir?"

„Oh, wir sind im Ministerium. Draußen ist ein ganzer Schwarm von Reportern." Dracos Augen weiteten sich und er schaute instinktiv zu der Tür hinter ihm, die zu seinem Entkommen führte. Harry lachte. „Entspann dich, ich werde sie nicht hereinlassen. Ich… musste eine kleine Show daraus machen, dass ich dich besuche."

„Du _musstest_."

„Ich dachte, die Leute müssen sich an den Gedanken gewöhnen. Und je eher, desto besser."

„Ohne es vorher mit mir abzusprechen."

„Oh, richtig, Entschuldigung, dass ich es gestern beim Tee vergessen habe zu erwähnen", sagte Harry sarkastisch. „Ich hatte nicht gerade Gelegenheit dazu, weißt du."

„Ich weiß. Ist schon gut."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Du bist immer noch der alte, nicht wahr?"

Draco hob eine Augenbraue. „Hast du gedacht, ich wäre anders?"

„Nein, nein, überhaupt nicht. Ich – ich fühle mich jetzt nur so anders. Leichter. Ich dachte, etwas davon könnte sich auch bei dir zeigen."

„Ich verstehe. Nein, ich glaube nicht."

„Nein?", fragte Harry stirnrunzelnd. „Nicht einmal ein bisschen? Ich meine, ich weiß, dass du im Gefängnis steckst…"

„Ja. Das hilft nicht besonders." Draco seufzte und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch sein zu langes Haar. Er musste sich die Haare schneiden lassen. „Schau mal, Potter. Du – du hast gerade deinen langjährigen Erzfeind zerstört, das Böse auf der Welt vernichtet. Dein Leben geht von jetzt an nur noch aufwärts. Ich…" Seine Stimme verlor sich. Er hatte seinen Vater verloren, steckte im Gefängnis mit nur kleiner Hoffnung, wieder herauszukommen. Und selbst wenn, würde er immer über seine Schulter sehen müssen, entweder nach einem ehemaligen Todesser, der Rache suchte, oder eine zornige Mutter, dessen Kind er getötet hatte.

„Ja, nun, du solltest trotzdem etwas Gutes empfinden, trotz alledem, oder? Ich meine… Hermine…"

„Potter, wie geht es Ginny?", fragte Draco bestimmt. Er war nicht bereit, sich mit solchen Gedanken darüber zu befassen, was jetzt alles möglich war. Er saß immer noch im Gefängnis.

Harry schnappte den Hinweis auf. „Ihr geht es gut, wirklich gut."

„Das freut mich. Also keine… Probleme? Hast du es schon jemandem erzählt?"

Die Tür öffnete sich und Draco sah bei dem Lärm auf. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er einen Blick auf die Menge draußen erhaschte. Ein paar Fotolichter blitzten auf, bevor die Tür sich endlich hinter Hermine schloss. Sie eilte zu ihnen, ein kleines Tablett in den Händen.

„Tut mir leid, Harry. Es hat ewig gedauert, bis ich durch das Gedrängel gekommen bin." Draco sah zu, wie sie das Tablett auf dem Tisch absetzte und dabei bewusst seinem Blick auswich. „Tee, Harry?", fragte sie und goss Wasser in eine Tasse.

„Ja, bitte", sagte er. Er nahm die Tasse entgegen und wählte eine Geschmacksrichtung von den angebotenen Teebeuteln aus. „Danke."

Dann schaute sie endlich Draco an. „Tee?" Er nickte und sie reichte ihm noch eine Tasse Wasser und den Teller mit den Beuteln.

„Kekse", sagte sie schließlich und deutete auf einen kleinen Teller. Draco glaubte, noch nie etwas so Köstliches gesehen zu haben wie diese Kekse. „Möchtest du einen?", bot Hermine an.

„Ja, bitte. Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, sie halten hier nicht gerade Kaffeekränzchen. Also, Harry", fuhr er fort. „Wie ich schon sagte: Hast du es schon jemandem erzählt?" Harrys Augen weiteten sich und Draco glaubte, er würde sich jeden Moment über den Tisch auf ihn stürzen. Er feixte.

„Malfoy", sagte Harry warnend.

„Was erzählt?", wollte Hermine wissen. Sie sah zwischen Harry und Draco hin und her.

„Nichts", murmelte Harry.

Draco gluckste. „Ich habe mich gerade nach Ginny erkundigt." Er wartete und beobachtete, wie Hermine ein Licht aufging.

Ihre Kieferlade fiel herab und sie starrte ihren besten Freund an. „Harry Potter!"

Harry warf Draco einen finsteren Blick zu.

„Harry, worum geht es hier? Sag es mir sofort!", verlangte Hermine.

„Komm schon, Potter. Es ist ja nicht, als würdest du es ihr nicht zuerst erzählen. Du hast es doch gesagt", stichelte Draco.

„Ja, Malfoy, ich habe gesagt, dass _ich _es ihr sagen würde. Und zwar _nachdem_ ich mit Ginny gesprochen hatte."

Hermine warf ihre Arme um Harry und jubelte, worauf Harrys Wut verflog. Er umarmte sie ebenfalls. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch!", sagte sie in seine Schulter.

Dann löste sie sich von ihm. „Warte, Ginny _ist_ doch schwanger, oder?"

„Ja, Hermine."

Sie jubelte wieder. „Oh, meine Güte! Seit wann? Wie weit ist sie? Wann ist es passiert?"

Draco gluckste.

„Naja, sie ist… im dritten Monat. Also zu Weihnachten. Ich meine, das ist das einzige Mal, dass ich sie gesehen habe."

„Oh, ich freue mich so!"

Harry schaute zu Draco. „Wir wollten damit warten, bis alles in Ordnung gebracht ist…"

„Ich bin aber froh, dass ich es weiß", sagte Hermine. Sie setzte sich endlich wieder. „Bist du glücklich, Harry?"

Er lächelte endlich. „Ja, bin ich."

„Das ist so unglaublich!"

Draco realisierte, dass er Hermine angestarrt hatte. Das Lächeln, das ihr Gesicht bei den Neuigkeiten von dem Baby erleuchtet hatte, was das sorgenfreiste und leichteste Lächeln, das er jemals an ihr gesehen hatte. Er sah in seine Tasse und nahm einen Schluck.

„Draco, ich muss dich etwas fragen", sagte Harry.

„Schieß los."

„Dieser… Zauber, den du ausgeführt hast, als Voldemort gestorben ist. Warum hast du das getan?"

Draco setzte sich gerade auf. „Ich habe viel Zeit damit verbracht, über Horkruxe zu recherchieren, bevor ich zu dir gekommen bin. Eine Sache, die ich über sie erfahren habe, ist, dass sobald sie erschaffen worden sind, sie existent bleiben wollen. Sie sind schwer zu zerstören. All die anderen waren leichter zu beseitigen als der letzte, weil sie nicht der letzte waren. Das Stück, das in dem Dunklen Lord geblieben war, war das letzte. Ich wusste, dass dieser Teil, wenn du ihn tötest, versuchen würde, einen neuen Wirt zu besetzen. Du warst ihm am nächsten. Ich hatte mich darauf vorbereitet, den Spaltungsfluch auszuführen. Mit viel Glück habe ich den richtigen Zeitpunkt erwischt."

„Also… bin ich von einem Teil seiner Seele getroffen worden?"

„Ja. Aber anders als wenn eine Seele gespalten wird, um einen Horkrux zu erschaffen, war das kein brauchbares Stück. Die andere Hälfte ist in einen Felsen gekracht, den ich danach komplett zerstört habe."

„Oh, aber was wäre, wenn du nicht dagewesen wärst?", flüsterte Hermine kaum hörbar.

Er sah sie an und, so wahr ihm Gott helfe, er wollte sie in seine Arme schließen und sie für immer festhalten. „Lass uns… einfach froh sein, dass wir uns keine Gedanken darum machen müssen, okay?"

Sie nickte. „Ich schätze, du weißt mehr von Horkruxen, als du dir hast anmerken lassen."

„Ja. Und ich wusste deine Versuche zu schätzen… Wege zu finden, den Tod des Wirts zu umgehen, aber so etwas ist nicht möglich. Zumindest ist es noch nie versucht worden."

„Du hättest etwas sagen können."

„Es hätte nichts geändert."

„Ich schätze nicht."

Draco seufzte. „Und was passiert jetzt als nächstes?"

„Ich habe gestern mit dem Vernehmungsbeamten gesprochen. Er meinte, wir werden am Wochenende von ihm hören."

Draco schüttelte den Kopf, während Ungläubigkeit, Erleichterung und ein Hauch von Furcht durch ihn lief. Er sah zu Harry. „Wie geht es allen?"

Er zuckte die Achseln. „Ich bin erst seit zwei Stunden wach. Hermine weiß es besser als ich."

Draco schaute sie an und spürte alle möglichen Reaktionen in seinem Körper ablaufen, als ihre Blicke sich trafen. Er wusste, dass er sie liebte, und er wusste, dass er ihr am Herzen lag, doch er spürte ein merkwürdiges Widerstreben von ihrer Seite. Sie war… distanziert gewesen. Als sie ihn vorher gesehen hatte, war sie ganz sie selbst gewesen. Jetzt aber hatte er das Gefühl, als hätte sich etwas zwischen sie geschoben, und er hatte keine Ahnung, was es war.

Sie lächelte. „Ron geht es gut, Ginny geht es gut. Der Orden…" Sie sah Harry an. „… hat eine Menge Fragen – in erster Linie, warum du Draco vertraut hast."

Harry nickte und schaute zu Draco, der Hermine dann ansprach: „Wenn ich hier rauskomme und nachdem… ich ein paar Sachen erledigt habe, kann ich Harry von dem Schwur entbinden. Ihm wird es freistehen, allen zu erzählen, worüber wir gesprochen hatten."

Hermine atmete scharf ein und etwas in ihrer Brust zog sich zusammen.

„Nein, Draco, das werde ich nicht", sagte Harry. „Das braucht niemand zu wissen. Die Leute werden einfach akzeptieren müssen, dass ich dir vertraut habe und dass ich meine Gründe hatte."

Draco spürte die Leichtigkeit, von der Harry vorhin gesprochen haben musste. Er lächelte, verblüfft, dass er, obwohl er nichts erwartet hatte, einen Freund gewonnen hatte. Oder zwei. Er sah zu Hermine.

„Wie geht es _dir_?", erkundigte er sich spitz, überrascht, dass er so sicher klang, als wüsste er, was er tat, während er sich in Wirklichkeit im Augenblick sehr klein fühlte.

Sie errötete leicht. „Mir – mir geht's gut."

Harrys Augen weiteten sich und er schaute von Draco zu Hermine, dann wieder zu Draco. Er hob die Augenbrauen und fragte Draco schweigend, ob er sie alleinlassen sollte. Draco schüttelte den Kopf und sah wieder zu Hermine. „Wie geht es dir _wirklich_?", fragte er.

Sie blickte ihn an. Unzählige Emotionen glitten über ihr Gesicht, unter anderem Erleichterung und sogar mehr Angst, als er jemals bei ihr gesehen hatte. Er runzelte die Stirn.

Die Tür öffnete sich und ein nervös wirkender Zauberer trat ein. „M- Mr. Potter, Sir, Ihre Zeit mit dem Gefangenen ist vorbei."

Harry nickte und stand auf. Hermine folgte seinem Beispiel. „Danke."

Draco konnte durch die leicht geöffnete Tür sehen, dass die Menge immer noch draußen lauerte und auf einen Blick nach drinnen hoffte. Wieder ging ein Blitzlichtgewitter los.

„So, Draco, ich schätze, das war es für eine Weile. Hoffentlich werden wir bald etwas hören. Er streckte seine Hand aus. Draco warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu. „Alle beobachten uns", sagte Harry. „Dieser Augenblick wird die Zukunft beeinflussen."

Draco nickte verstehend und ergriff Harrys Hand. Nun blitzten die Kameras so hell auf, dass er noch Augenblicke, nachdem die Tür sich hinter Harry und Hermine geschlossen hatte, nichts sehen konnte.

Zwei Tage später, kurz vor Morgendämmerung, erklang ein Klopfen an Dracos Tür. Er setzte sich auf und wartete darauf, dass die Person eintrat.

„Fertig?", ertönte die mürrische Stimme eines Wachmanns.

„Ja", erwiderte Draco. Die Tür schwang weit auf und er ging hinaus. Der Wachmann begleitete ihn durch Azkaban zum Sicherheitsschalter vor dem Apparierpunkt, der zum Ministerium zurückführte. Der Wachmann schob ihn zum Schalter und mit einem letzten gehässigen Lächeln ließ er ihn zurück.

„Draco Malfoy", sagte der Sicherheitsmann. „Hier sind Ihre Sachen: Ein Zauberstab, ein Umhang, eine Hose, ein Shirt, ein Paar Schuhe. Und ein zusätzliches Set frischer Kleidung, die heute Morgen hier abgegeben wurden. Bitte ziehen Sie sich um."

Er tat wie geheißen, immer noch besorgt, dass jeden Augenblick jemand durch die Tür platzen und rufen würde, dass es einen Fehler gegeben hatte, dass er doch nicht gehen durfte. Aber nichts geschah und er trat in die kleine Apparierstation. Nach ein paar Momenten fand er sich im Zaubereiministerium wieder. Eine Person wartete in dem Raum auf ihn.

„Malfoy."

Draco grinste. „Potter."

„Dachte, du könntest das gebrauchen", sagte Harry und reichte Draco ein Muggle- Cap. „Damit kannst du dein helles Haar verdecken. Nur für den Fall, dass sogar _das_ irgendwie durchgesickert ist."

„Danke", erwiderte er und setzte das Cap auf. Zusammen gingen sie schweigend durch das Ministerium zum Vordereingang. Da war keine Menschenmenge – keine Reporter, keine blitzenden Kameras. Draco hatte ausdrücklich, in seinem beharrlichsten Tonfall, darum gebeten, dass ein Datum für seine Entlassung festgesetzt wurde, er aber tatsächlich einen Tag früher freigelassen werden würde. Er wollte keine Aufmerksamkeit erregen.

Als sie am Springbrunnen ankamen, hielt Harry an. „Hör mal, Draco. Ich… habe mich gefragt, ob du mit mir zum Grimmauldplatz kommen möchtest."

Draco sah ihn fragend an. „Warum?"

Harry schaute zum Zentauren hoch und lächelte. „Also hast du geplant, einfach zu verschwinden?"

Draco runzelte die Stirn. „Ich… dachte, ich würde nach Hause gehen und mir zur Abwechslung mal eine Mütze Schlaf genehmigen. Ich hatte nicht vor zu verschwinden."

„Schau mal, Draco. Wir sind jetzt… Freunde. Ich möchte, dass das so bleibt."

Er war nicht sicher, was er dazu sagen sollte. „Was ist denn am Grimmauldplatz? Wenn du glaubst, ich würde an irgendeiner… Feier oder Party oder… sonst etwas teilnehmen, vergiss es."

„Nein, nein", winkte Harry ab. „Es sind nur ich und die anderen. Ron, Hermine, Ginny. Versprochen."

„Okay."

Harry grinste. „Ausgezeichnet. Und ach ja, das Hauptquartier vom Orden des Phönix ist auch dort."

Draco sah ihn fragend an.

„Geheimniswahrer", sagte Harry. „Wir sehen uns dort."

Im Haus war es still, als sie angelangten. Harry führte Draco in die Küche, wo die anderen schweigend saßen. Draco fühlte sich unbehaglich, als er in den Raum trat, doch sobald er Hermine sah, entspannte er sich. Sie lächelte ihn an und stand auf.

„Hast du Hunger?", erkundigte sie sich und ging zum Herd.

Er erwiderte ihr Lächeln. „Ja."

„Das Übliche?"

„Klingt gut."

Draco setzte sich ans Ende des Tisches und Harry ließ sich neben Ginny nieder.

„Also, Malfoy", sagte Ron. „Erzähl uns alles über die Bedingungen deiner Entlassung. Wir sind alle sehr interessiert."

„Naja, okay. Ich habe eine Woche, um ein paar Sachen vom Manor zu holen. Das Ministerium wird es beschlagnahmen. Ein Glück, dass ich es loswerde. Ich will nie wieder einen Fuß dahinsetzen. Aber ich muss wohl, da ich für meine Mutter eine Bleibe organisieren muss. Nichts Großartiges, nur ihre Sachen in eins der anderen Häuser bringen."

Rons Kieferlade fiel herab und Ginny versetzte ihm einen Tritt, worauf ihm ein „Au!" entfuhr.

„Nach dieser Woche fangen für mich sechs Monate an, in denen ich keine Zauberei praktizieren darf."

„Was?", sagte Harry. „Ehrlich? Gar keine Zauberei?"

„Nein. Ich soll meinen Zauberstab aushändigen. Irgend so ein Müll von wegen, ich solle lernen, dass Magie ein Privileg ist oder so. Ich denke nicht, dass mein Leben sehr davon beeinflusst wird. Nach dieser Zeit kommen noch einmal sechs Monate Probezeit, aber ich bekomme meinen Zauberstab zurück. Ich habe einen Tracer bekommen, so dass das Ministerium jederzeit weiß, wo ich bin. Für ein Jahr. Lasst mich mal überlegen, was noch… ach ja, großzügige Spenden für alle möglichen Zwecke des Ministeriums, ihnen volle Kontrolle über alles im Manor ausgenommen ein paar persönlicher Dinge zu überlassen. Und Potter, wir müssen ein Interview geben."

„Oh. Naja, damit habe ich gerechnet", sagte Harry achselzuckend.

„Ich habe zugestimmt, eins zu geben. Aber nur ein einziges. Mit dir zusammen. Du darfst entscheiden, wem."

„Okay."

„Das ist also alles?", fragte Ron.

Draco feixte, als er sich in Erinnerung rief, dass Ron gehofft hatte, er würde bekommen, was er verdiente. „Das ist alles, Weasley. Tut mir leid, dich zu enttäuschen."

„Nein, nein, das meine ich nicht", sagte Ron hastig. „Ich wollte es nur wissen."

Hermine stellte einen Teller Rührei vor Draco und nahm neben Ron Platz. „Ich hatte die letzten Tage viel zu tun", sagte sie, den Blick auf Draco gerichtet. „Vorgestern bin ich die Pläne durchgegangen, die ich mir für das Zusammentreiben der Todesser ausgedacht habe. Zuerst mit Seamus und dann mit seinem Boss. Gestern habe ich sie dem gesamten Aurorenbüro vorgestellt. Sie werden sofort damit anfangen."

„Gut", sagte Draco.

„Und wegen deiner Mutter", fuhr Hermine fort.

„Was ist mit ihr?"

„Sie haben sich darauf geeinigt, dass sie auf freiem Fuß sein kann. Sie hat während der Endphase im Gefängnis gesteckt, es gab keine handfesten Beweise gegen sie und sie hat seit ihrer Inhaftierung ganz mit dem Ministerium kooperiert."

Draco nickte. „Sobald ich kann, will ich sie abholen und zum Edge bringen. Auch wenn Azkaban ein sicherer Aufenthaltsort für sie wäre, wird sie sich in meinem Haus wohler fühlen." Er hielt inne und lächelte leicht. „Obwohl es viel bescheidener sein wird, als sie gewohnt ist. Sie meinten, ihre Entlassung würde noch diese Woche sein." Er wollte nichts mehr sagen, nicht vor den anderen, doch er spürte eine große Erleichterung, dass seine Mutter nicht zu einer Haft in Azkaban verurteilt werden würde.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass es vorüber ist", sagte Ginny, nachdem einige Minuten lang Schweigen geherrscht hatte.

Harry drückte ihre Hand und ließ seinen Blick über die Gesichter schweifen, die am Tisch saßen. „Ich auch nicht."

Während der Tag verstrich, stießen immer mehr Menschen zum Grimmauldplatz. Zuerst kamen die Weasleys an, kurz vor dem Mittagessen, und nach dem Nachmittagstee tröpfelte der Orden ein. Bevor Draco wusste, wie ihm geschah, war eine Feier im vollen Gange, einschließlich Feuerwerk (beigetragen von Fred und George), einem köstlichen Mahl (von Molly zubereitet), Kuchen und Puddings, die verschiedene Läden ganz Englands Harry geschenkt hatten, und mehr Butterbier und Feuerwhiskey, als der Tropfende Kessel vorrätig hatte.

Draco machte die ausartende Party nichts aus, da die größte Aufmerksamkeit auf Harry lag. Ihm hatte es irgendwie Spaß gemacht, die Weasleys zu beobachten, und sie näherten sich ihm vorsichtig, um ihre Glückwünsche und Danksagungen auszurichten. Der Orden war noch reservierter und nickte ihm nur durch den Raum zu. Einige von ihnen starrten ihn offen an und machten ihn unbehaglich, doch seine Cousine Tonks begrüßte ihn herzlich. Sie zerzauste ihm sogar das Haar, zu seiner Verärgerung, und sagte, er müsse sie bei Gelegenheit besuchen. Er hatte hastig zugestimmt, damit sie sein Haar in Ruhe ließ.

Sobald die Party in vollem Gange war, zog er sich von der Menge zurück und hielt sich so gut wie möglich fern vom Rampenlicht. Stattdessen nippte er an einem Butterbier und beobachtete Hermine. Er war dageblieben, weil Harry gedroht hatte, die Menge mit Geschichten von ihren Aktionen zu unterhalten, mit dem Schwerpunkt auf Draco, wenn er es wagen sollte zu gehen. Jedoch war kein Ende der Festlichkeiten in Sicht und um elf Uhr abends war er erschöpft und sehnte sich nach etwas Ruhe.

Draco nickte Harry zu, der sich einen Weg zu ihm durchbahnte. „Ich gehe jetzt."

„So früh schon?", fragte Harry stirnrunzelnd.

„Früh? Ich bin seit sechs Uhr morgens hier. Ich habe nicht mehr richtig geschlafen, seit… wir auf die Mission gegangen sind."

Harry lachte. „Okay, okay. Du kannst gehen."

Draco verdrehte die Augen und löste sich von der Wand, an der er gelehnt hatte. „Danke. Wir sehen uns."

„Ernsthaft?"

„_Ja_, Harry."

„Okay. Dann gute Nacht."

Draco nickte und sah zu, wie Harry zu seiner Frau zurückkehrte. Er schmunzelte, dann traf sein Blick Hermines. Sie lächelte ihn an und er steuerte auf sie zu, doch Molly kreuzte seinen Weg, bevor er bei ihr angelangte. Er dankte ihr für das Essen und den schönen Abend und als sie weiterging, stand Hermine an ihrer Stelle.

„Hey", sagte sie und steckte ihre Hände in die Taschen.

Er fand, sie sah bezaubernd und sehr nervös aus, und wusste, dass es seinetwegen war, doch er hatte keine andere Wahl. Alles musste in einer bestimmten Reihenfolge ablaufen, bevor sie die Unterhaltung fortsetzen konnte, die sie am Abend, bevor er aufgebrochen war, begonnen hatten.

„Hey. Ähm, also, gute Nacht."

Sie blinzelte. „Du gehst schon?"

„Ja. Ich bin… kaputt", erwiderte er und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare.

„Oh."

„Naja, wie ich vorher sagte, ich habe ein paar Sachen zu erledigen."

Sie nickte.

„Wenn es erledigt ist, ist da noch die Sache mit der Insel."

„Und der Schokoladentorte."

Er lächelte. „Ja. Aber ich brauche ein paar Tage. Ich werde dir eine Eule schicken, wenn ich fertig bin, okay?"

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und runzelte die Stirn. Sie wandte ihren Blick ab.

„Was ist?", fragte er.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und wich immer noch seinem Blick aus.

Draco nahm sie bei den Schultern und sie sah ihn wieder an. „Was ist los?"

„Das ist alles?"

„_Was_ ist alles?"

„Du schickst mir eine _Eule_?"

Sie war verletzt. Von ihm. _Schon wieder._ Das letzte, was er wollte, war sie zu verletzen, doch es musste wohl alles schlimmer werden, bevor es sich zum Besseren wendete. „Ja. Du wirst alles verstehen, das verspreche ich. Ich habe geschworen, dir alles zu erzählen, und ich habe die volle Absicht, das Versprechen zu halten."

„Aber… ich meine, du bist nicht… naja…"

„Was, Hermine?"

Ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen und er spürte Schmetterlinge im Bauch. Beinahe zog er sie an sich und küsste sie, mitten im Raum, vor all den Leuten. Beinahe.

„Ich…" Ihre Stimme wurde zu einem Flüstern. „Du hast den ganzen Tag lang kaum mit mir gesprochen. Freust du dich nicht, mich zu sehen?"

In seiner Brust zog es sich zusammen und er drückte ihre Schultern. „Doch, natürlich. Und es tut mir leid, aber… du wirst es verstehen. Bald. Okay?"

Sie nickte und machte Anstalten, näher zu kommen, doch sie hielt sich zurück und löste sich aus seinem Griff. „Okay. Du schickst mir eine Eule."

„Das werde ich", sagte er ernst. „Bald."

Hermine nickte und seufzte. „Dann gute Nacht."

„Gute Nacht, Hermine."

Noch ein Nicken und Seufzen und sie begann, sich von ihm zu entfernen. _Verdammt_, warum mussten nur so viele Menschen um sie herum stehen? Er streckte seinen Arm aus und ergriff ihre Hand. Draco glaubte zu explodieren, als bei dem Kontakt Wellen von Energie durch seinen Arm fuhren.

Sie blieb stehen, schaute zu ihren verbundenen Händen hinunter und dann zu ihm hoch. Er hielt ihren Blick und drückte sanft ihre Hand, in der Hoffnung, dass sie verstand. Dann ließ er sie los und ging durch den Raum. Sie folgte ihm in die Eingangshalle durch die Vordertür hinaus.

Sobald die Tür sich hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte, drehte er sich um, nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und küsste sie. Küsste sie, als würde sein nächster Atemzug davon abhängen. Sie erwiderte es sofort. Seine Hände waren in ihren Haaren und ihre um seinen Hals geschlungen und es war das Schönste, das er jemals in seinem Leben erlebt hatte. Der Kuss war voller Sehnsucht, Leidenschaft und verzweifeltem Begehren. Dann brach er den Kuss und umarmte sie fest.

„Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir so leid. Verzeih mir", flüsterte er immer und immer wieder, während seine Kehle sich zusammenzog und Tränen in seine Augen stiegen. Sie zog ihn noch enger an sich. Er wollte sie nie mehr loslassen, sie niemals verlieren. Der Gedanke, dass sie ihn im Laufe der nächsten Woche wieder hassen könnte, war unerträglich.

Hermine strich ihm über den Rücken und sagte: „Ist schon gut. Ich verzeihe dir. Ist schon gut."

Er schüttelte den Kopf, konnte jedoch nicht antworten. Er hatte jetzt alles zu verlieren und er hatte Angst.

Er löste sich von ihr und sagte: „Denk einfach daran, dass es mir leid tut, okay? Und… und dass _das_ das Wichtigste war, was ich jemals getan habe."

Sie nickte, sichtlich verwirrt. „Draco – "

„Gute Nacht", unterbrach er sie. Er drehte sich um, ging ein paar Schritte und disapparierte.


	33. Die Wogen glätten sich

Hi!

Hier ist das neue Kapitel. Tut mir leid, dass es in letzter Zeit immer etwas länger gedauert hat. Ich versuche es schon so schnell wie möglich.

Aber dieses Kapitel sollte es wieder wettmachen: Jetzt erfahren wir endlich, was in der Nacht passiert ist, als Draco Hermines Eltern verschonte!

Viel Spaß!

* * *

**Kapitel 33 – Die Wogen glätten sich**

Die nächste Woche verging wie verschwommen.

Hermine und Harry waren ausgiebig über ihre Aktivitäten in den letzten sieben Monaten interviewt worden, was so detailliert, wie Platz da war, im Tagespropheten abgedruckt wurde. Sie und Harry gingen, begleitet von Ron und Ginny, von Veranstaltung zu Veranstaltung, feierten das Ende des Krieges oder setzten sich für Wohltätigkeitszwecke ein. Draco hielt sich fern vom Rampenlicht, gab aber, zusammen mit Harry, sein eines Exklusiv- Interview dem Klitterer.

Unnötig zu sagen, dass Hermine erschöpft war, und sie hatte seit der Party am Grimmauldplatz nichts mehr von Draco gehört. Reporter hatten sich an dem Tag, da er angeblich entlassen wurde, am Ministerium versammelt, nur um den ganzen Tag zu warten und gegen Sonnenuntergang gesagt zu bekommen, dass Draco am vorherigen Tag gegangen war.

Hermine hasste es zu warten. Sie wusste, dass er damit beschäftigt war, Absprachen für seine Mutter zu treffen und sich auf sein Gerichtsurteil vorzubereiten, doch was sie am meisten störte, war die Ungewissheit. Sie konnte sich keiner Zukunft mit Draco sicher sein, trotz allem, was ihr Herz ihr sagte – nämlich dass er sich aufrichtig um sie sorgte – und das war es, das sie nachts wach hielt.

Endlich bekam sie am Samstag eine Eule. Sie und Harry waren, ein paar Tage nachdem er aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen worden war, zum Fuchsbau zurückgekehrt und hatten sich seitdem dort aufgehalten. Dracos schöne graue Eule segelte anmutig in Ginnys Zimmer und Hermine fiel beinahe aus dem Bett in der Hast, zu der Eule zu gelangen.

In seinem Brief stand nur:

„Granger. Ich bin bereit, wenn du es auch bist. Mach dir keine Umstände mit dem Kuchen. Komm jetzt."

Sie brauchte keine zweite Aufforderung, zog sich das Erstbeste an, sagte Ginny bescheid und rannte aus dem Haus. Harry lief ihr hinterher und forderte sie auf zu warten.

Das tat sie auch.

„Hermine", keuchte er.

„Harry", sagte sie ungeduldig. „Er sagt, ich soll jetzt kommen, und du weißt, dass er es nicht mag zu warten."

„Ja. Aber ich muss dir das einfach sagen. Vertrau ihm. Glaub ihm. Und versuch daran zu denken, wo er herkommt, wo er vor zwei Jahren im Leben stand. Er hat viel durchgemacht und er versucht, das Richtige zu tun."

Sie nickte. „Danke. Darf ich gehen?"

„Ja."

Sie verschwand.

Hermine stand vor der Tür zu seinem Haus, während ihr das Herz laut in den Ohren pochte. Sie konnte den Klang der krachenden Wellen hören und schloss die Augen, um sich auf das Geräusch zu konzentrieren. Ihr Herz verlangsamte sich, ihre Nerven beruhigten sich und sie klopfte an.

Einen Augenblick später öffnete sich die Tür. Draco sah genauso aus, wie sie in Erinnerung hatte, und aus irgendeinem Grund stiegen ihr Tränen in die Augen.

Er runzelte die Stirn, besorgt. „Ist alles in Ordnung?", erkundigte er sich sachte.

Sie nickte und wollte ihn umarmen, doch er schien zu erstarren, seine Bewegungen steif, so anders als beim letzten Mal, da sie zusammen gewesen waren. Also verlagerte sie ihr Gewicht auf den anderen Fuß und blickte sich um. „Äh, ich bin da", sagte sie.

„Komm herein." Er schwang die Tür weit auf und sie trat hinein. Das Haus war ebenfalls unverändert und das machte sie glücklich und erleichtert. Sie blieb vor dem Salon stehen.

„Setzen wir uns?", fragte sie.

„Nein", antwortete er. „Wir machen einen kleinen Ausflug."

„Was? Wohin?"

„Meine Insel."

Ihre Kieferlade fiel herab. „Ist das dein Ernst?"

Er blinzelte. „Ja. Das ist der Grund, warum ich von dem Kuchen gesprochen hatte." Er hob eine Tasche auf, die er gepackt hatte, und warf sie sich über die Schulter. „Keine Sorge, ich habe ein paar Sachen für dich besorgt."

„Sachen? Was für Sachen?"

„Sachen für die Nacht. Nimm meinen Arm."

Völlig verwirrt tat Hermine wie geheißen und hakte sich bei ihm unter. Ohne sie anzusehen, disapparierte er mit ihr.

Sie landeten auf einer Insel, genau wie er beschrieben hatte. Weißer sandiger Strand, strahlend blauer Himmel und Palmen überall. Sie blickte sich staunend um und lächelte ihn an. „Das gehört wirklich dir?", fragte sie.

„Ja", sagte er mit einem distanzierten Lächeln. „Hier entlang."

Ihre Augen folgten seinem Pfad und sie sah ein Haus nicht fern vom Strand. Sie folgte ihm. Er sprach immer noch nicht mit ihr und sie wollte ihn dafür anschreien. Als sie die Vordertür erreichten, blieb Draco stehen und schaute sie an.

Er holte tief Luft. „Bist du bereit?"

Sie schnalzte etwas frustriert mit der Zunge und wünschte, das Warten hätte ein Ende. „Du weißt, dass ich keine Ahnung habe, warum es hier geht. Wie kann ich überhaupt bereit sein oder nicht? Wie – "

Draco legte ihr sanft eine Hand auf den Mund, um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen. „Shh, Hermine, ich weiß. Warte einfach, okay? Heute wirst du alle Antworten bekommen. Das verspreche ich." Sie nickte und er ließ sie wieder los. Er wollte noch mehr sagen, er wollte alles verraten, doch er konnte kaum atmen. Sie sah ihn immer noch an und er nutzte die Gelegenheit, sich ihr Gesicht, ihre Ausstrahlung, ihr Wesen fest einzuprägen.

Er holte noch einmal tief Luft und klopfte dann an die Tür.

„Ich dachte, es gehört dir."

„Stimmt ja auch."

„Warum klopfst du dann an?"

„Weil nicht ich hier wohne."

„Wer dann?"

Die Tür öffnete sich und Hermine drehte sich um, worauf sie ihre Mutter dort stehen sah, völlig lebendig, gesund und munter. Und sehr gebräunt.

„Oh, Hermine", rief sie und streckte ihre Arme nach ihrer Tochter aus.

Hermines erste Reaktion war zurückzuweichen und sie stieß gegen Draco, der sich nicht vom Fleck rührte. Sie sah ihn an und schaute dann wieder zu der Frau in der Tür.

„Mum?", sagte sie vorsichtig, zögerlich. „Bist – du das?"

Jane Granger nickte und Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen. Hermine rannte in ihre Arme und sie hielten sich fest, weinend und lachend. Draco stand nur da und bemühte sich, unsichtbar zu sein. Dann näherte sich Steve seiner Frau und seiner Tochter und Hermine umarmte ihn, wobei sie noch mehr weinte. Jane umschlang sie beide mit den Armen und Draco fühlte sich völlig fehl am Platz, wie ein Eindringling. Er dachte daran, dass er die Ursache dieses ganzen Chaos' war und es verdient hatte, sich unbehaglich und fehl am Platz zu fühlen.

Dann sah Jane zu ihm hoch und sie lächelte. „Draco. Komm herein, mein Lieber." Sie trat zu ihm und musste ihn fast ins Haus zerren. Hermine hielt den Arm ihres Vaters umschlungen und schaute Draco mit einem Blick an, den er noch nie gesehen hatte.

„Bist du bereit, Sohn?", fragte Steve. Hermine starrte ihren Vater an, dann Draco, völlig verblüfft.

Er nickte, doch er konnte noch nichts sagen.

„Ich hole dir etwas Wasser", sagte Jane zu Draco. Er nickte und sie ging in die Küche.

Steve führte Hermine zum Sofa und sie setzten sich nebeneinander. Jane brachte Draco ein Glas Wasser und ließ sich zu Hermines anderer Seite nieder. Sie hatten einen Stuhl für Draco aufgestellt und er nahm Platz, während er das Gefühl nicht abschütteln konnte, im Rampenlicht zu stehen.

„Fang einfach ganz von vorne an", sagte Jane.

Er schloss die Augen, holte tief Luft und sah Hermine an. Sie wartete erwartungsvoll. Er suchte nach etwas, irgendetwas, das ihm Hoffnung geben würde, fand jedoch nichts. Ihr Gesicht war nahezu ausdruckslos.

„Hermine", sagte er mit rauer Stimme. „Sag etwas."

„Ich denke, der Anfang wäre sehr gut."

Irgendwie gab ihm das, was er gebraucht hatte.

Draco Malfoy stand vor dem letzten Haus auf der ganzen Welt, dem er nahe sein wollte. Er wusste, wer drinnen war, und obwohl er sich einen Dreck um sie scherte oder um ihre Tochter, wollte er trotzdem überall sein, nur nicht dort. In der Nähe von _Muggle_. Er hatte sehr wenig mit ihnen zu tun und sie kreischten üblicherweise vor Angst oder flehten um ihr Leben, wenn er mit ihnen in Kontakt kam. Erbärmlich. Nur, egal wie sehr er versuchte, es zu ignorieren, es herunterzuspielen, eine Ausrede dafür zu finden, wusste er, dass selbst Reinblüter- Zauberer das gleiche taten, wenn sie es mit dem Zauberstab eines Todessers zu tun bekamen.

Er war hierher beordert worden, um zwei Muggle und eine mugglegeborene Hexe zu töten. Um der Welt zu zeigen, dass sein Meister beabsichtigte, den Krieg auf eine neue Ebene zu heben. Es war eine sehr bedeutsame Nacht für seinen Meister und er hatte diese Aufgabe Draco anvertraut. Er schloss fest die Augen und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen den Türrahmen in dem Versuch, seine Nerven zu beruhigen. Ein dumpfes Pochen in seiner Brust erinnerte ihn daran, dass sein Zähler in dieser Nacht um Drei wachsen würde, dass er drei neue Gesichter zu seinen Albträumen hinzufügen würde. Es war fast lächerlich – ein Todesser, der es hasste zu töten. Doch er konnte nicht lachen. Es war kein Gelächter mehr übrig in ihm. Er hatte den Klang nicht mehr gehört, seit… konnte er sich überhaupt noch daran erinnern?

Und dann, wie um ihn zu verhöhnen, hörte er Lachen vom Inneren des Hauses tönen. Er war nicht direkt ins Haus appariert, weil er ein paar Minuten brauchte, um sich gegen seine Aufgabe zu wappnen. Er hatte über die letzten sechs Monate hinweg diese Augenblicke immer mehr gebraucht und die Augenblicke wurden jedes Mal immer länger. Denn egal wie viele Male er tötete, tötete es ihn immer mit. Ein kleines Stück von ihm starb, verloren an die Dunkelheit, die seine Seele war. Er konnte diese Stücke nie wieder zurückgewinnen. Er würde nie wieder ganz sein. Er gluckste bitter bei dem Gedanken, was aus seinem Leben geworden war.

Ein treuer Sklave des reinen Bösen, das sich in keiner Weise um die scherte, die ihm dienten, nicht einmal um die, die ihm treu ergeben waren. Wie er. Treu. War das nicht nur eine weitere Bezeichnung für einen dummen, willenlosen Hund, der immer nur gefallen wollte und bei dem leichtesten Stirnrunzeln seines Meisters zusammenzuckte? Bereit zu betteln, zu winseln, Männchen zu machen – zu töten?

Draco seufzte und murmelte „Alohomora". Die Vordertür öffnete sich. Er hörte das Gelächter jetzt etwas lauter. Zwei Menschen. Er konnte sein drittes Opfer nicht hören. Egal. Er würde warten. Er war in seine Todesser- Kluft gekleidet, nur aus irgendeinem Grund hatte er seine Maske nicht aufgesetzt. War es, weil _sie _wissen sollte, dass _er _es war? Um ihr ein für alle Mal zu zeigen, dass er besser war als sie?

Er hatte jahrelang nicht mehr an Hermine Granger gedacht. Er hatte von ihr gehört, gelegentliche Berichte über ihre Aktivitäten gehört, doch er hatte noch nie über sie nachgedacht. Als er vor zwei Tagen den Befehl zu seiner Mission erhalten hatte, hatte sich das geändert. Er dachte mehr über sie nach als über jedes seiner früheren Opfer. Ihr Gesicht, ihre Stimme suchten seine Gedanken heim. Es war das erste Mal, dass er schon vorher Albträume von einem Opfer hatte. Er fragte sich, ob sie sich wehren würde. _Wollte er, dass sie sich wehrte?_

Er schüttelte den Gedanken ab und folgte dem Klang der glücklichen, nichts wissenden Stimmen. Sie saßen im Esszimmer am Tisch. Er trat ein, den Zauberstab erhoben.

Licht schien zu wabern und sich neu zu konzentrieren, als er das Zimmer betrat. Obwohl er nichts sagte, wusste er, dass beide seine Anwesenheit bemerkt hatten, doch sie schienen keine Angst zu haben, wie seine Opfer es sonst taten.

Die Frau sah zu ihm auf, das Lächeln immer noch auf dem Gesicht. Das Strahlen verblich langsam, als sie in Dracos Augen starrte. Aus irgendeinem Grund konnte Draco seinen Blick nicht von ihr lösen. Es war, als wäre er erstarrt worden. Die Frau schien zu versuchen, mit ihrem Blick seinen Geist zu erreichen. Es beunruhigte ihn und seine Kehle verengte sich. Endlich brach sie den Blickkontakt ab und wandte sich zu ihrem Mann. Er nickte ihr kurz zu. Sie schauten ihn beide an. „Du musst Draco sein."

Draco starrte sie an, jetzt mit leicht offenem Mund. Er setzte zum Sprechen an, doch der Mann kam ihm zuvor.

„Ich glaube, du hast Recht", fügte ihr Mann hinzu. „Hermine hat gesagt, er habe sehr scharfe Gesichtszüge."

„Und fast weißes Haar", kommentierte sie.

Draco stockte der Atem und seine Miene verfinsterte sich. _Was?_

Der Frau entging sein Gesichtsausdruck nicht und sie lächelte ihn an. „Hermine hat uns so viel von dir erzählt", sagte sie.

Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich und bemühten sich, einen Grund dafür zu finden, weshalb das Schlammblut von _ihm_ sprechen sollte. Ihm fiel nichts ein, das sinnvoll erschien. Und doch waren ihre Eltern immer noch gelassen und versuchten, ihn in eine Unterhaltung zu verwickeln, scheinbar nicht wissend, dass er ihnen mit zwei kleinen Worten das Leben auslöschen konnte. Er war so überrascht, dass er sie nur anstarren konnte, und ließ seinen Arm ein paar Zentimeter sinken.

„Wir fassen dein Schweigen als Bestätigung auf. Du siehst aus, als hättest du tagelang nichts mehr gegessen. Möchtest du dich zu uns setzen?", bot die Frau freundlich an und deutete auf einen Sitz zwischen ihr und Hermines Vater.

Draco war nicht amüsiert. „Wissen Sie nicht, wer ich bin? _Was_ ich bin?", schaubte er.

„Oh doch, das wissen wir", sagte der Mann. „Du bist der Malfoy- Junge. Ein Todesläufer? Ein Todesseher? Was war es noch mal, Liebling? Ich kann mir nie merken, was sie uns heutzutage erzählt."

„Todesser", half Draco wütend nach. „Und Sie sollten wissen, warum ich hier bin, Muggle."

„Um uns umzubringen, richtig?", sagte die Frau geradeheraus.

Draco blinzelte. „Ja", sagte er, verunsichert von ihrer Gelassenheit.

„Nun, das mindeste, das du tun kannst, ist uns unsere Mahlzeit beenden lassen, und wo du schon hier bist, kannst du uns genauso gut Gesellschaft leisten. Wir sind dir auf Gedeih und Verderb ausgeliefert und werden nirgendwohin gehen. Sicherlich schadet es nichts, es um eine halbe Stunde aufzuschieben. Du siehst aus, als wärst du am Verhungern."

Draco war so verblüfft von ihrer Ruhe, dass er auf einen Stuhl am Tisch fiel, wenn auch ohne die Absicht, tatsächlich etwas zu essen.

„Und warum machst du es dir nicht bequem? Wir haben den Kamin an und dieser Umhang sieht schwer aus. Du musst doch schwitzen." Die Frau reichte ihm eine Schüssel Kartoffel, die er abwesend entgegennahm und hinstellte, ohne sich davon zu bedienen. Sie seufzte und tat ihm ein paar Löffel auf den Teller. „Komm schon, zieh diesen Umhang aus."

Draco war so schockiert, dass er gehorchte.

„Ich bin Steve Granger und das ist meine Frau Jane", sagte der Mann.

„Angenehm", sagte Draco automatisch. _Sei immer höflich, selbst zu denen, die unter dir stehen._ Normalerweise war die Tat inzwischen vollbracht. Noch nie zuvor auf einer Mission des Todes oder der Zerstörung hatte er sich setzen, es sich bequem machen und seinen Opfern beim Abendessen Gesellschaft leisten sollen.

Draco fühlte sich schwach in seinen Knochen. Er war in letzter Zeit immer müde und erschöpft und er war nicht einmal sicher gewesen, ob er diese Aufgabe würde durchstehen können, wenn er angekommen war. Er spürte zunehmend, dass er jedes Mal, wenn er tötete, einen Teil von ihm selbst verlor, den er nie wieder zurückbekommen würde. Bald würde nichts mehr übrig sein.

„Karotten, mein Lieber. Bedien dich. Mein Arm fällt mir gleich ab." Abermals nahm Draco Jane Granger gedankenverloren die Schüssel ab und stellte sie auf den Tisch. Wieder tat sie ihm etwas auf und füllte dann seinen ganzen Teller, als sie sah, dass er keine Anstalten machte zu kooperieren.

„Jetzt iss", trug sie ihm auf.

„Wann kommt Hermine nach Hause?", erkundigte sich Steve.

Die Erwähnung von Hermine riss Draco aus dem Nebel. Er zückte wieder seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Jane. „Ich wiederhole: Wissen Sie, wer ich bin?"

„Das hatten wir doch schon", sagte Jane. „Du bist mit Hermine zur Schule gegangen. Wir wissen alles über dich. Hermine und ihre Freunde haben uns vor Jahren gewarnt, dass wir Zielscheiben für deine Seite sein könnten, einfach weil wir ihre Eltern sind. Und dass es möglich ist, dass einer von euch uns eines Tages aufsucht."

„Ich habe alle ihre Alarmzauber außer Gefecht gesetzt", sagte Draco und spürte, wie sein Herz anschwoll. Zumindest war er gut darin, was er tat. „Knifflig, ja – Ihre Tochter ist sehr geschickt – aber nicht unmöglich."

Keiner der Grangers machte auch nur den Anschein, dass diese Enthüllung ihnen Sorgen bereitete.

„Ich verstehe", sagte Steve schließlich. „Warum steckst du deinen Zauberstab nicht weg und isst etwas?"

„Haben Sie keine Angst? Ich hätte Sie jetzt schon zwanzig Mal töten können!", brüllte er, wütend über ihren offensichtlichen Mangel von Furcht und angemessenem Respekt für seine Position.

Jane musterte ihn einen Augenblick, dann griff sie nach Steves Hand und verschränkte ihre Finger mit seinen. Ihre Augen funkelten mit… _etwas_, das Draco noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. „Es ist normal, das Unbekannte zu fürchten, und der Tod ist unbekannt. Wir hatten große Angst, als wir zum ersten Mal von unserer potentiellen Gefahr erfahren hatte, doch als die Monate, dann Jahre vergingen, haben wir realisiert, dass es keinen Sinn hat, in ständiger Angst zu leben. Einer von uns könnte möglicherweise auf dem Weg von der Arbeit nach Hause in einen Autounfall verwickelt werden. Wir haben keine Garantien im Leben." Sie wandte sich ihrem Mann zu und lächelte. „Wir hatten Glück bisher, nicht wahr, Granger?", sagte sie.

Steve sah seine Frau zärtlich an und antwortete: „Ja, hatten wir."

Draco blinzelte und ließ langsam den Arm sinken. Sie schienen wirklich nicht die geringste Angst vor ihm zu haben. Er starrte Mrs. Granger an und versuchte sein Bestes zu verstehen, _wie_ das möglich war. Angst war alles, das er jemals gekannt hatte. Er war damit aufgewachsen, hatte sich damit auseinandergesetzt und sich ihr jedes Mal, wenn er vor den Dunklen Lord gerufen worden war, gestellt. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, ohne sie zu leben.

Irgendwie durchbrach der Duft von warmen Speisen seine Gedanken und sein Magen knurrte. Er hatte es fast aufgegeben zu essen und nahm nur gerade genug zu sich, um am Leben zu bleiben. Es musste die Absurdität der Situation sein, gepaart mit der Tatsache, dass er jahrelang kein richtiges Mahl mehr eingenommen hatte, die seine Bedenken bezüglich der Grangers bezwangen. Er schaute auf seinen Teller, der voll von Karotten, Kartoffeln und Rostbraten war, und gab sein Bestes, die Malfoy- Würde aufrechtzuerhalten, während er sich zur selben Zeit Essen in den Mund schaufelte.

„Ich wünschte, wir hätten mehr Zeit", sagte sie. „Um zu sehen, wie Hermine erwachsen wird, heiratet, Kinder bekommt… kleine Hexen und Zauberer, die in ihren Windeln herumrennen und Zauber auf uns abschießen."

„Ja", antwortete ihr Mann, während er sich liebevoll das Bild ausmalte, das sie gezeichnet hatte.

Draco war verblüfft. Das waren Muggle und sie klangen tatsächlich so, als wollten sie, dass Hermine einen Zauberer heiratete und magische Kinder bekam. Als würden sie… die Zaubererwelt _akzeptieren_. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Hey!", blaffte er und zog ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. „Ich habe die Führung hier! Sie sollten Angst vor mir haben!"

„Du hast etwas Karotte an der Lippe, mein Lieber", sagte Jane. Sie streckte mütterlich ihren Arm nach ihm aus und tupfte mit ihrer Serviette seine Lippe ab.

Draco zuckte bei ihrer Berührung zusammen. „Fassen Sie mich nicht an, Sie dreckige Muggle", spie er.

Jane lachte nur. „Warum bist du so zornig, Draco Malfoy?"

Er starrte die Frau ungläubig an. _Wie_ konnte sie nur so verdammt _ruhig _sein? Keineseiner früheren Erfahrungen mit Mord waren auch nur ansatzweise wie diese Situation gewesen. Normalerweise trat er ein, fand seine Opfer und tötete sie dann so schnell wie möglich. Er folterte sie nie – schon Töten allein weckte Abscheu in ihm. Doch sie hatten immer vor ihm Angst gehabt.

„Ich bin zornig, weil Sie nicht zu begreifen scheinen, dass ich heute Nacht Ihr Leben beenden werde! Keine Weihnachtsfeiern mehr, keine Geburtstage, keine Hermine, kein Lachen oder Essen, keine magischen Babys! Nichts! Sie werden Nichts sein!"

Steve runzelte die Stirn und starrte Draco hart an. „Wirst du Hermine auch umbringen?", fragte er.

Sein Tonfall erinnerte Draco an Dumbledore. Es klang, als stellte Steve eine Frage, zu der er die Antwort bereits kannte, und nicht fassen konnte, dass jemand so furchtbar war. Draco schluckte. „Äh – ", machte er.

„Bitte nicht", sagte Mrs. Granger leise. Es traf ihn in einer Weise, wie all das übliche Betteln und Flehen und Feilschen seiner Opfer es niemals vermocht hatten. „Ich weiß, dass ihr nicht gerade Freunde seid, aber bitte verschone sie. Sie hat noch zu viel vom Leben vor ihr, um jetzt zu sterben."

„Ich tue, was mir befohlen wurde. Ihr Flehen wird Ihnen nichts einbringen", erwiderte er. Er versuchte, unberührt zu bleiben, doch er wusste, dass seine Antwort ängstlich und unsicher geklungen hatte. Und sie hatte keineswegs _gebettelt_. Sie hatte schlichtweg darum gebeten.

„Gefällt es dir zu tun, was dir befohlen wurde, Mr. Malfoy?", fragte Steve und durchbohrte ihn wieder mit seinem Blick.

Draco knurrte: „Ich _tue_, wie mir _befohlen_ worden ist. Ob es mir nun gefällt oder nicht."

„Wir sind noch am Leben", sagte Jane leise. „Warum ist das so?"

Draco erstarrte, sein Blick mit ihrem verschmolzen. Er glaubte nicht, ihre Frage beantworten zu können, weil er die Antwort selbst nicht kannte. Er war beinahe ein Jahr lang stetig zerfallen, die letzten vier Monate besonders rasch. Was war heute Nacht mit ihm geschehen? War es möglich, dass er aus irgendeinem Grund den Punkt erreicht hatte, an dem er genug hatte? An dem er nicht mehr töten _konnte_?

„Du willst uns nicht töten", sagte Jane, ohne auf eine Antwort von ihm zu warten.

Er verengte die Augen und spürte das vertraute Anschwellen von Panik in ihm bei dem Gedanken daran, sich dem Dunklen Lord zu widersetzen. „Was lässt Sie das denken?", fragte er, leicht panisch.

„Weil wir noch am Leben sind", sagte Jane. „Ich habe vom allerersten Moment an bemerkt, dass du uns gar nicht töten willst, nicht wirklich, nicht in deiner Seele."

„Nur weil ich Sie noch nicht getötet habe, heißt das nicht, dass ich nicht _tun werde, was mir befohlen wurde_", sagte er mit so viel Boshaft, wie er aufbringen konnte.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte Jane und nahm einen weiteren Bissen Kartoffeln.

„Ihnen? Wofür tut es ihnen leid? Für _mich_? Ha!", rief Draco bitter. „Das ist lächerlich. Sie sollten sich glücklich schätzen, dass Sie überhaupt noch etwas fühlen können."

„Es tut mir wirklich leid für dich", fuhr Jane fort. „Hermine hat uns alles über dich erzählt. Du wurdest dazu erzogen, Menschen wie sie aus keinem anderen Grund zu hassen, als dass sie zufällig als jemand wie wir geboren wurde. Vorurteile entspringen der Furcht vor etwas, das du nicht verstehst."

„Ich verstehe, dass Menschen mit reinem Blut einer höheren Klasse in unserer Welt angehören als die mit schmutzigem Blut", sagte Draco ruhig, fast zu ruhig. Er konnte sich im Augenblick selbst nicht begreifen. Er hätte sie schon töten sollen!

„Sagst du", erwiderte Jane. Sie blickte ihn skeptisch an. „Und wer bist _du_, dass du darüber richtest?"

„Ich bin ein Reinblüter", sagte er mit gezwungener Überzeugung. Aber selbst als er die Worte aussprach, fühlte er sich leer. _Ich bin ein Reinblüter_, dachte er innerlich.

„Und? Warum macht dich das so besonders?"

„Generationen über Generationen meiner Familie sind Zauberer gewesen", sagte er. Es war alles Routine, jedes Bisschen davon, und das wusste er. „Magie strömt durch meine Venen und hat es schon immer getan. Schlammblüter sind Missgeburten der Natur und tauchen auf wie eine schreckliche Krankheit, die man nicht heilen kann."

„Irgendjemand von deinen Ahnen muss der erste gewesen sein, Draco. Sicherlich kannst du nicht glauben, dass jedes einzelne Mitglied deiner Familie ein Reinblüter war."

„Das spielt keine Rolle. _Ich_ bin ein Reinblüter. Ich _verdiene_ Magie."

„Warum? Damit du sie dazu benutzen kannst zu töten und andere zu verletzen? Warum verdienst du diese Magie, wenn du sie für solch böse Absichten verwendest? Die, die mit etwas Gutem Böses tun, verdienen ganz sicher nicht, so etwas Gutes zu besitzen. Sollte es nicht jemand nach Leistung verdienen, nicht nach Zufall? Was, wenn du in eine Muggle- Familie geboren wärst? Würdest du nicht auch finden, dass du Magie verdienst?"

Draco starrte die Frau an. Und er wusste nicht, was es war. Vielleicht hatte sie ihm etwas in den Kürbissaft, ein reines Zauberergetränk, gemischt.

Alles drehte sich in seinem Kopf – Janes Worte, ihre ruhigen Fragen, die Wahrheit, die er immer gekannt und verleugnet hatte, nämlich dass Schlammblüter so gut waren wie er. Ihre eigene Tochter hatte das seit dem ersten Schuljahr eigenhändig bewiesen. Dann krachte alles auf ihn ein. Er klappte unter dem Gewicht zusammen, die Wahrheit endlich akzeptiert und zugegeben zu haben. Er wusste, dass sie Recht hatte. Er hatte es schon immer gewusst, seit er klein gewesen war. Es war so leicht gewesen, in der Welt zu leben, in der er aufgewachsen war, zu ignorieren, was ihm ins Gesicht gelacht hatte. Er hatte festgestellt, dass der Weg seines Vaters leichter gewesen war, zweckdienlicher. Doch seine Seele, die Stimme in seinem Kopf, die er nicht unterdrücken konnte, egal wie sehr er es versuchte oder wollte, wusste, dass es die Wahrheit war: Sie und ihre Art waren genauso gut wie die seine.

Etwas in seinem Inneren brach endlich. Es war zum Punkt des Scheiterns zerrüttet gewesen, doch das war der letzte Schlag. Vielleicht war es die zerbrechliche Hülle, die sein Herz umhüllte und es aus irgendeinem Grund am Schlagen hielt. Was war der Sinn seines Lebens? Er war verzweifelt. Er war zuvor gefallen und nach unten gekracht, wo es nur Schmerz und Einsamkeit gab. Und in diesem Augenblick schlug er auf dem Boden auf. _Hart._

Als er einen Moment lang nicht sprach, sah Jane Steve besorgt an. Sie streckte den Arm aus und legte dem Jungen eine Hand auf die Schulter. Er schüttelte sie ab, doch sie ließ es nicht zu und schließlich gab er nach. Dann stützte Draco den Kopf in die Hände und weinte, zum ersten Mal, seit er Hogwarts verlassen hatte. Große Schluchzer, die seinen ganzen Körper erschütterten, und ein reißender Schmerz erfüllten ihn. Keiner der Grangers erhob sich, um ihn zu trösten. Sie wussten, dass es keinen Trost für die Dämonen in seiner Seele gab. Jane ließ nur ihre Hand fest auf seiner Schulter ruhen, eine sanfte Erinnerung daran, dass sie da waren, dass er nicht völlig allein war.

Nach einiger Zeit begann er sich zu entspannen. Jane reichte ihm ein Taschentuch, um den Fluss abzuwischen, der aus seinen Augen strömte. Schließlich, als der Bach zu einem Tröpfeln versiegt war, sah Draco zu Jane auf.

Sie lächelte ihn an, mit einem sanften, freundlichen Lächeln. Draco sah kein Mitleid, keine Angst, keine Wut. Nur Freundlichkeit und ein starkes Verlangen, seinen Schmerz zu vertreiben. „Du musst das nicht tun, weißt du", sagte sie sachte.

„Was tun?"

„Uns töten."

Draco schnaubte. „Entweder Sie oder ich", sagte er.

„Was bedrückt dich, Sohn?", erkundigte sich Steve mit einer Freundlichkeit, die Draco noch nie zuvor gehört hatte – noch dazu von einem _Fremden_ – die Dracos Herz abermals brach. Und mit _diesem_ Bruch erschien ein winziger Riss in den Mauern, die sein Herz umgaben, und er spürte, wie er selbst dazwischen hindurchglitt.

„Ich hasse mich selbst", sagte er mechanisch. „Ich hasse alles an mir. Ich hasse, was ich bin, was ich tue, was ich dachte, das ich tun wollte. Ich hasse die Ziele, die ich mir gesetzt habe, und den Meister, dem ich treu diene. Ich hasse jeden einzelnen Teil in meinem gesamten Leben, von Anfang bis Ende. In mir ist nichts außer Fäulnis und Tod. Und ich wünsche mir jeden Tag, ich würde einfach sterben, um all diesen Hass zu beenden."

Jane stand auf und schlang ihre Arme um Draco. Er bemerkte kaum, dass er seinen Kopf gegen ihre Schulter gelehnt hatte. Er wusste nur, dass er eine Wärme spürte, die er noch nie in seinem Leben gefühlt hatte.

„Es muss nicht so sein", sagte sie und löste sich von ihm. Durch das Lächeln sah er Tränen in ihren Augen – sie weinte für ihn! Und das waren keine Tränen des Mitleids, die er sofort verachtet hätte, sondern Tränen des Schmerzes. Es schmerzte sie um ihn.

„Natürlich muss es so sein. Bis jemand einen grünen Fluch in meine Richtung abschießt, bin ich hier und tue das, jeden Tag meines elenden Lebens." Er legte seinen Kopf in seine Arme auf den Tisch. „Ich wünschte, Sie würden mich töten."

„Unsinn", sagte Steve. „Kopf hoch. Schau mich an."

Draco gehorchte, ohne mehr in Frage zu stellen, warum er es tat. Er entschied, dass er kurzzeitig seinen Verstand verloren hatte. Dass er seine Seele Muggle gegenüber präsentierte. Und noch dazu Hermines Grangers Eltern.

„Hast du nichts, wofür es sich zu leben lohnt?"

„Nein."

„Deine Eltern?"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

„Freunde?"

Draco lachte höhnisch.

„Ein Mädchen?"

Ein mattes Kopfschütteln.

„Ehre?"

„Was soll das sein?", fragte er voller Bitterkeit.

„Tu das Richtige, Draco."

„Und das wäre?"

„Töte heute Nacht nicht."

„Sie versuchen nur, Ihre Haut zu retten", sagte er, obwohl er tief im Inneren wusste, dass das nicht stimmte.

„Wir versuchen, deine zu retten", erwiderte Jane aufrichtig. Sie schaute in seine leeren, stahlgrauen Augen.

Draco wog lange und intensiv seine Optionen ab. Und sie waren trostlos. Doch diese Menschen hatten ein Feuer in ihm entfacht, das anders war als alles, das er jemals gespürt hatte. Allein durch ihre Freundlichkeit und ehrliche Besorgnis um _ihn_. Den Mann, der geschickt worden war, um sie zu töten!

„Wie ich gesagt habe", begann er. „Entweder ich oder Sie. Und egal wie sehr ich mich selbst verabscheue, bin ich nicht bereit zu sterben. Etwas sagt mir, ich sollte aushalten. Für was, werde ich vielleicht nie wissen."

„Dann trifft es also uns", sagte Steve. „Ich denke, vielleicht hast du auf diesen Augenblick gewartet. Um dich endlich zu verändern. Es hat sich offensichtlich eine lange Zeit angebahnt. Du hast für _diesen _Augenblick ausgehalten. Damit du die Gelegenheit hast, die Entscheidung zu treffen, _nicht_ zu töten."

Draco runzelte die Stirn und machte ein Geständnis, das er sich nie ausgemalt hatte, nicht einmal in seinen Augenblicken tiefster Verzweiflung. „Ich will Sie nicht wirklich umbringen. Ich habe es niemals gewollt. Weder Sie noch irgendwen."

„Gibt es keinen anderen Ausweg?"

Draco dachte wieder angestrengt nach. Er begann den Kopf zu schütteln, bereit alles aufzugeben, als die Antwort ihn traf wie ein Schlägel einen Gong. „Es könnte einen geben", sagte er langsam. „Wenn Sie bereit sind mitzumachen. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, warum Sie es sein sollten, aber wenn Sie es hören möchten, werde ich es sagen."

„Bitte", sagte Steve

„Ich könnte Ihren Tod vortäuschen."

„Oh, klar, ist doch ein Kinderspiel", scherzte Jane.

Draco spürte, wie seine Lippen sich zu einem Ausdruck kräuselten, an den er sich nicht erinnern konnte, zumindest nicht in naher Erinnerung. Er lächelte, wenn auch noch so leicht.

„Kannst du das tun?", fragte Steve.

„Ja", antwortete Draco. Sein Herz pochte in seiner Brust bei dem Gedanken, den Dunklen Lord zu hintergehen. Er könnte allein für diese Unterhaltung getötet werden. „Es gibt einen Trank, der den Tod imitiert. Er ist unaufspürbar von Magie. Sehr dunkle Zauberei. Ein paar Tropfen des Gegentranks auf die Zunge würde Sie wieder zum Leben erwecken."

„Ist es sicher?", fragte Steve.

„Ich… ich habe es noch nie benutzt. Aber mein Vater hat Flaschen von beiden Tränken. Ich bin sicher, er würde nicht etwas erwerben, das nicht funktioniert."

Steve und Jane blickten einander an und dann sagte Jane: „Wir brauchen mehr Informationen. Wie geht es genau? Und was ist mit Hermine?"

Draco nickte nachdenklich. „Ich würde Ihnen dreien den Trank verabreichen. Das Ministerium würde kommen und Sie finden, Sie für tot erklären. Ich würde Ihnen bei der ersten Gelegenheit den Gegentrank geben und ich… würde Sie irgendwo verstecken." Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich. „Ich habe meine eigenen Quellen. Ich könnte mit Leichtigkeit für all Ihre Grundbedürfnisse sorgen…"

Steve runzelte die Stirn. „Wo würdest du uns verstecken?"

„Ich weiß nicht genau, irgendwo… weit weg, irgendwo, wo Sie von niemandem gesehen werden, vor allem nicht von Zauberern. Selbst der kleinste Hinweis auf Ihr Überleben würde den Dunklen Lord auf den Plan rufen."

„Wo – "

„Ich weiß es nicht", wiederholte Draco frustriert. „Auf einer verlassenen Insel oder dem Gipfel eines Berges. Irgendwo sehr Abgeschiedenes."

Jane nickte, den Hauch eines Lächelns auf ihrem Gesicht. Sie nahm die Hand ihres Mannes. „Wir wären alle in Sicherheit."

Etwas nagte an Draco. „Würde… sie mitmachen?", fragte er.

Hermines Eltern sahen einander wieder an, diesmal überhaupt nicht amüsiert.

Draco fuhr fort. „Ich realisiere, dass Sie diese Entscheidung jetzt treffen müssen, ohne sie, aber wenn sie nach Hause kommt, gibt es zwei Szenarios, die ich mir vorstellen kann. Im ersten wird sie sich den Plan anhören. Dann wird sie ihn entweder akzeptieren oder ablehnen. Wenn sie sich für Letzteres entscheidet, bin ich so gut wie tot. Das zweite Szenario ist, dass sie mich überwältigt und verhaften lässt. Wenn ich einen Schutzzauber übersehen habe, der sie auf irgendeine Weise auf die Anwesenheit von jemandem hier bei euch aufmerksam gemacht hat, könnte sie mich überraschen. In diesem Szenario lande ich im Gefängnis – nicht gerade eine attraktive Option.

Also sagen Sie mir. Meinen Sie, sie könnte dem Plan zustimmen? Sie könnte sich stattdessen dafür entscheiden, gegen mich zu kämpfen, und das würde nur hinauszögern, was wir zu vermeiden versuchen – Ihren Tod." Er glaubte nicht, dass er es in sich hatte, sie auch nur zu lähmen, geschweige denn sie zu töten. In seinem Inneren sprach er ihr eine gute Chance zu, ihn zu besiegen. Er konnte es nicht riskieren.

Steve rieb die Hand seiner Frau und lächelte sie aufmunternd an. Dann wandte er sich Draco zu. „Ich – ich kann es ehrlich nicht sagen."

Jane fuhr fort. „Sie wäre von ihren Freunden getrennt. Von Harry und Ron."

„Sie wäre wütend auf uns", sagte Steve überzeugt.

„Wahrscheinlich", stimmte Jane mit einem Nicken zu. „Würde sie uns jemals… _verzeihen_? Dafür, dass wir sie aus ihrem Leben, von ihren Freunden, ihrer Mission reißen?"

Endlich machte es Klick in seinem Kopf. Das war's. Er glaubte nicht, dass sie jemals still gehen würde.

„Würde sie an Ort und Stelle bleiben?", fragte Draco fest. „Wenn ich Sie drei hier raushole und Sie irgendwo unterbringe, würde sie dort _bleiben_?" Keiner der Eltern antwortete. „Sie müssen mir die Wahrheit sagen. Ich kann es mir nicht leisten, irgendwelche Risiken einzugehen, und Sie auch nicht. Wenn ich heute versage, wird jemand anderes nach mir kommen. Jemand, der nicht zögern wird, Sie zu töten."

Steve holte tief Luft. „Es ist… immer möglich, dass sie von Zeit zu Zeit zurückkommen wollen würde…"

Jane seufzte. „Die Wahrheit ist, wir sind nicht sicher, wie sie reagieren würde. Wir denken nicht, dass sie uns mit Absicht in Gefahr bringen würde, aber wenn sie nur stark genug glaubt, dass wir in Sicherheit sind, glaube ich nicht, dass sie zögern würde zurückzukommen. Zu ihren Freunden."

Dracos Augen verengten sich. „Das kann ich nicht akzeptieren. Es würde nur _eine_ Sichtung von ihr reichen, um meinen Plan ganz zu ruinieren. _Das_ zu ruinieren, was wir gerade tun. Und sie würde wahrscheinlich auf der Stelle getötet werden, wenn ein Todesser sie sieht. Ganz zu schweigen von der Tatsache, dass ich ebenfalls umgebracht werden würde. Ich bin nicht bereit, dafür mein Leben zu riskieren."

„Aber du _willst_ doch nicht mehr töten, oder?", fragte Jane.

„Nein, aber wie ich vorher sagte, ich tue, wie mir befohlen worden ist, und ich halte es für wichtiger, am Leben zu bleiben als meine moralische Ader zu stärken."

Jane blickte zu Steve, einen besorgten Ausdruck im Gesicht.

„Denken Sie daran", fuhr Draco fort. „Sobald Sie beide in Sicherheit sind, kann ich sicherstellen, dass das so bleibt. Es gibt Zauber, die sie effektiv verbergen werden. Wenn ich Sie, sagen wir, auf eine Insel bringe, würden Sie beide dort sozusagen feststecken und sie nicht verlassen können. Sie dagegen könnte einfach apparieren und nach England zurückkehren. Es ist zu gefährlich – für mich." Er lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück und verschränkte die Arme. „Wenn sie gefangen wird, könnte sie ihnen verraten, dass Sie noch am Leben sind, aber nicht, wo Sie sich aufhalten. Ihr Leben wäre verwirkt und sie wären noch in Sicherheit. Ihre Priorität, vermute ich, ist ihre Sicherheit."

„Ja", sagte Steve.

„Sie _müssen_ mir doch sagen können, was sie tun würde. Sie kennen sie viel besser als ich. Wenn es auch nur das geringste Risiko gibt, dass sie nach England zurückkehren würde, nachdem ihr Tod vorgetäuscht wurde, kann ich das nicht verantworten."

Steve und Jane berieten sich einige Minuten lang. Draco versuchte, nicht zu lauschen. Er war sich ziemlich sicher zu wissen, was sie sagten.

Steve nickte seiner Frau zu, seufzte und wandte sich wieder Draco zu. „Wir können nicht zweifellos sagen, dass sie bei uns bleiben würde. Aber wir wollen auch nicht, dass sie unseren Scheintod durchmachen muss."

„Es gibt keinen anderen Ausweg. Ihre Optionen sind: Entweder ich töte Sie alle drei oder Sie beide fälschen ihren Tod und sie lebt, in dem Glauben, dass Sie tot sind."

Jane schloss fest die Augen. „So soll es also sein, ja?", fragte sie, ihre Augenbrauen vor Sorge zusammengekniffen.

„Es ist Ihre Entscheidung", sagte Draco.

„Dir ist befohlen worden, uns alle zu töten. Wenn du Hermines Tod nicht fälschst, wie kannst du sie am Leben und… und in _Sicherheit_ behalten?", erkundigte sich Steve.

Draco dachte angestrengt nach. Gerade wenn sie sich auf einen Weg geeinigt zu haben schienen, gab es eine erneute Option oder Komplikation. Rasch ging er die gesamte Dunkle Magie durch, die er kannte, alle Zauber, Flüche, Tränke. Alles. Dann – _Tränke_. Er sprach langsam: „Ich… denke, ich könnte immer noch Ihren Tod vortäuschen, aber… wenn der Dunkle Lord glaubt, dass sie ihm lebendig nützlicher ist als tot, könnte es funktionieren…"

Steve drückte Janes Hand. „Kannst du ihn überzeugen?"

„Ich kann es versuchen. Aber Sie beide müssten untertauchen. Sie dürfte es nicht wissen – ich kann es nicht riskieren, dass sie Sie beide in irgendeiner Weise kontaktieren könnte. Wenn auch nur ein Wort von einer falschen Person aufgeschnappt wird, kann das katastrophal sein. Es wäre zu riskant. Sie wird denken müssen, dass Sie tot sind, um den Dunklen Lord wirklich davon zu überzeugen." Er schaute von Steve zu Jane. „Können Sie das akzeptieren?"

„Ja", sagte Steve leise. Jane nickte, Tränen in den Augen.

Draco war gerührt von ihrer Stärke und Opferbereitschaft. Er glaubte nicht, dass _einer_ seiner Eltern genauso antworten würde, geschweige denn beide.

„Das… wird nicht leicht sein. Darauf müssen Sie gefasst sein. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie lange Sie untergetaucht bleiben müssen. Bei der Geschwindigkeit, die der Krieg jetzt hat… könnte es Jahre dauern."

„Hasst du ihn?", fragte Steve. „Deinen Meister?"

„Ja…", erwiderte Draco.

„Und alles, das du für ihn tust?"

„Ja…"

Steve und Jane blickten ihn erwartungsvoll an, als warteten sie darauf, dass er etwas sagte. Oder etwas dachte, oder…

Seine Augen weiteten sich. „Sie meinen, ich sollte mich von ihm abwenden."

„Warum nicht?", fragte Jane. „Du hast doch gesagt, dass dein momentanes Leben nicht ist, was du willst."

„_Warum nicht_? Haben Sie irgendeine _Vorstellung_, wie er ist? Nein, natürlich nicht. _Niemand_ hat jemals erfolgreich seinen Dienst quittiert. Jeder, der es versucht hat, ist gejagt und getötet worden."

Steve lächelte. „Du musst nicht unbedingt den Dienst _quittieren_. Und selbst wenn, musst du nur länger am Leben bleiben als er."

Draco spürte, wie die volle Wucht dessen, das Steve andeutete, ihn wie ein Hammer in den Magen traf. Steve hatte ihm nicht nur vorgeschlagen, sich vom Dunklen Lord abzuwenden, sondern auch, ihn zu stürzen. „Oh", brachte er heraus. „Klar."

Der Gedanke ließ Übelkeit in Draco aufsteigen. Er wusste, dass der Dunkle Lord nicht unbesiegbar war – dass er theoretisch besiegt werden _konnte_. Es war ihm nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass _er_ eine Rolle im Untergang seines Meisters spielen könnte. Ein sehr kleiner Teil von ihm hatte sich insgeheim nach diesem Tag gesehnt, da der Dunkle Lord stürzte. Jedes Mal, wenn sein Vater besorgt aussah, jedes Mal, wenn seine Tante einen besonders dunklen Ausdruck in den Augen trug, tat sein Herz einen Satz in der Hoffnung, dass es _vorbei_ war. Auch wenn er um die Konsequenzen für ihn selbst wusste.

Es würde schwerer sein als alles, das Draco jemals zuvor getan hatte – sogar fast unmöglich – doch das wäre es wert. Was hatte er schon zu verlieren? Er nickte Steve zu und akzeptierte endlich, dass er seinen Meister hintergehen würde.

„Ich habe eine Bitte an dich", sagte Steve in einem sehr ernsten, fast einschüchternden Tonfall.

„Ja?" Draco hob eine Augenbraue.

„Du scheinst ein verlorener Geist zu sein, Draco. Du hast keine echten Wurzeln, die dich am Boden halten. Du brauchst so etwas. Wir brauchen alle etwas, das uns einen Zweck gibt."

„Worauf wollen Sie hinaus?", fragte Draco wachsam.

„Wir wollen dir einen Zweck geben. Sobald wir fort sind, ist Hermine ganz allein. Sie wird jemanden brauchen, der nach ihr sieht, wenn wir nicht bei ihr sind."

„Sie wird nicht allein sein", erwiderte er. „Sie hat Potter und Weasley. Sie werden nach ihr sehen."

„Nicht so, wie sie es braucht. Sie wird jemanden von der anderen Seite brauchen, der sie beschützt. Vor deinem Meister. Ihre Freunde können nur begrenzt helfen."

Draco runzelte die Stirn. Worauf wollten sie hinaus? „Was schlagen Sie vor?"

„Das wird dein Zweck sein. Dafür zu sorgen, dass sie in Sicherheit ist. Sie vor dem Bösen zu beschützen, worauf sie nicht gefasst ist. Vor dem, was deine Seite planen könnte. Morgen, wenn du aufwachst, wirst du merken, dass du nicht mehr wie ein verlorener Schoßhund bist, dass du eine eigene Entscheidung für dich selbst getroffen hast und dass das eine gute Entscheidung war. Dass es das Richtige war."

Etwas lang Vergrabenes in ihm brach an die Oberfläche und Draco wollte sich auf ihren Glauben an ihn stürzen. Er hatte schon lange das Leben und alle Hoffnung für sich aufgegeben. Es beängstigte ihn, wie bereit er war, danach zu greifen, als wäre es ein kleines Licht in einer dunklen Leere. Er konnte kaum seinen Schimmer sehen, doch er wusste, dass es da war, und wenn er es nur einfangen könnte, würde es wachsen, bis es die Leere ausfüllte und Finsternis und Verzweiflung verschwanden und etwas anderes zurückblieb, etwas Wundervolles. Leben, so nannten sie es.

„Sie wollen, dass ich sie beschütze?", fragte er ungläubig. „Sie wird mir einen Fluch aufhalsen, wenn sie mich auch nur in ihrer Nähe sieht!"

„Dann darf sie dich eben nicht sehen. Wir bitten dich nicht, dich mit ihr anzufreunden. Eigentlich denke ich, wäre es das Beste, wenn keiner davon wüsste", sagte Jane. „Vor allem, wenn man bedenkt, wie gefährlich es für dich wäre. Du magst es jetzt noch nicht verstehen, aber hoffentlich eines Tages. Es steckt eine große Macht darin, sich um jemand anderen zu sorgen, Draco. Es könnte dir das Leben retten."

„Und sie muss es niemals erfahren", fügte Steve hinzu, „es sei denn, es kommt eine Zeit, da du es ihr sagen willst."

„Na sicher", sagte Draco. „Sie würde mir die Seele aus dem Leib hexen."

Steve gluckste. „Sie ist lebhaft, mein Mädchen. Und noch dazu wild." Er schaute seine Frau an. „Wie ich sie vermissen werde", sagte er.

„Ich auch."

„Also soll ich auf Hermine aufpassen. Sie aus der Ferne von allen Seiten beschützen."

„Ja. Das ist unsere Bitte an dich."

Er holte tief Luft und ergab sich völlig ihrer Hoffnung. „Okay. Ich tue es."

Irgendwo im Haus schlug eine Uhr Acht.

„Oh je", rief Jane. „Wir erwarten Hermine bald zu Hause!"

„Wie bald?", fragte Draco, leicht panisch.

„In einer halben Stunde", sagte sie.

Er stand auf und griff in einer fließenden Bewegung nach seinem Umhang. „Ich komme so bald wie möglich mit dem Trank zurück. Sie werden ein Pop- Geräusch hören, wenn ich gehe und wenn ich komme."

„Ja, ja", sagte Jane und schob ihn zur Tür, was albern war, da er nicht durch die Tür ging. „Wir sind vertraut mit Apparieren."

Im Korridor hielt Draco an und sah zu Steve und Jane Granger zurück. Er würde sich immer noch umentscheiden können, nachdem er ihr Haus verlassen hatte, ohne sie zu töten, nachdem er den Trank von den Vorräten seines Vaters gestohlen hatte, nachdem er zurückgekommen war und ihn ihnen verabreicht hatte. Doch sobald er Hermine am Leben ließ, gab es kein Zurück mehr. Irgendwo in seinem Inneren begann das Herz, das in dieser Nacht zersprungen war, seinen langsamen Heilungsprozess. Er sollte sie beschützen. Er konnte sie nicht töten. Er würde sich nicht umentscheiden. Draco nickte ihnen knapp zu, bevor er disapparierte.

* * *

AN: Review bitte! Danke^^


	34. Ewig der Ozean

**Kapitel 34 – Ewig der Ozean**

Draco Malfoy war vieles. Er würde schnell zugeben, dass er unhöflich, scharfzüngig, launenhaft, schwierig und fies war. Er konnte sich aufspielen, als wäre er allein das Zentrum des Universums, und aus so ziemlich jedem Grund auf jemanden hinabsehen.

Insgesamt war er selbstsicher, intelligent, von sich überzeugt. Er begab sich selten in Situationen, in denen er keine Kontrolle hatte, und in diesen wenigen Augenblicken hatte er immer noch genug Informationen, um vernünftig einschätzen zu können, wie sich die Leute verhalten würden, wie die Situation sich klären würde.

Er hatte zwei Jahre gehabt, um sich den Moment vorzustellen, da er Hermine verraten würde, was er getan hatte. Anfangs war er nicht allzu besorgt darum gewesen, was ihre Erwiderung sein könnte. Je mehr er sie beobachtete, desto mehr stach sein Gewissen wegen seiner Handlungen auf ihn ein, wenn auch kaum genug, um seinen Willen, zu überleben und seine Mission zu vollenden, zu übertrumpfen.

Nachdem sie in sein Haus gezogen war, hatte sich alles geändert. Ihre unglaubliche Stärke im Angesicht des Glaubens, dass ihre Eltern tot durch seine Hand waren, hatte ihn mehr bewegt, als er erwartet hätte. Je mehr Zeit sie miteinander verbrachten, desto mehr sorgte er sich um sie und letztendlich darum, was sie von ihm halten würde, wenn sie die Wahrheit erfuhr.

Als sich die Zeit näherte, Voldemort gegenüberzutreten, hatte Draco die Gedanken, Hermine die Wahrheit zu sagen, verdrängt. Er hatte dringendere Sorgen. Doch er hatte vorher sehr viel nachgedacht und war noch nie zu einer guten Hypothese gelangt.

Nach Voldemorts Tod war Hermines Reaktion _alles_, woran er dachte. Eine Sache, auf die er sich entschieden hatte, war, dass sie wütend sein würde. Darüber hinaus brachte er keine Vermutung zustande, die auf Belegen basierte.

Sie war so… unmöglich einzuschätzen. Sie passte nicht in nur eine Kategorie. Einen Augenblick lang glaubte er, sie durchschaut zu haben, und dann fiel ihm etwas ein, das sie gesagt oder getan hatte, das seiner Definition widersprach.

Kurz, er hatte Angst, sie anzuschauen, als er seine Geschichte beendet hatte. Egal was er tat, egal wie wütend sie war, er musste es über sich ergehen lassen. Es gab nichts, das er ihr antworten konnte – nichts, das er sagen _würde_. Sie hatte jedes Recht zu fühlen, was sie fühlen würde, und er hatte nicht die Absicht, irgendetwas abzustreiten.

Es stimmte, dass es noch mehr Details zu enthüllen gab – dass er ihren Tod vorgetäuscht hatte, wie er den Dunklen Lord davon überzeugt hatte, Hermine nicht zu töten, eine Erklärung des Bindungsfluchs. Doch der Großteil der Botschaft war ausgetragen worden.

Erst als er das bedrückende Gewicht der Stille im Raum spürte, realisierte er, dass er aufgehört hatte zu sprechen. Die ganze Geschichte hindurch hatte Draco seinen Blick auf eine Stelle an der Wand hinter Hermine und ihren Eltern gerichtet. Mit großer Beklommenheit wagte er einen Blick zu ihr. Sie starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. Wäre die Situation nicht so ernst, hätte er gelacht.

Als ihre Blicke sich trafen, schien sie aus ihrer Trance zu erwachen. Sie klappte den Mund zu, fuhr aber fort, ihn anzustarren, als wäre ihm ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen.

Draco brach den Blickkontakt mit Hermine und schaute ihre Eltern an. Jane lächelte ihn aufmunternd an, während Steve seine Tochter beobachtete. Draco wollte im diesem Augenblick mehr als alles andere, Hermines Stimme zu hören. Er hatte fast eine halbe Stunde lang erzählt. Ihre Eltern hatten gelegentlich etwas eingeworfen, es jedoch zum größten Teil ihm überlassen.

Als die Stille erdrückend wurde, räusperte er sich. Hermines Blick flackerte wieder zu ihm und sie blinzelte.

Dann legte Jane ihre Hand auf Hermines Arm. „Alles in Ordnung, Liebling?"

Hermine schaute ihre Mutter an, Tränen in den Augen. Sie konnte nur nicken und lehnte dann ihren Kopf gegen ihre Mutter, die einen Arm um die Schultern ihrer Tochter legte und sie an sich zog.

„Hermine", sagte Draco. Er hoffte, dass er nicht allzu verzweifelt klang. Er musste wissen, was sie dachte, was sie fühlte, was ihr in typischer Lichtgeschwindigkeit durch den Kopf ging.

Sie schloss fest die Augen und holte mehrmals tief Luft. „War da noch was anderes?", fragte sie leise, die Augen immer noch geschlossen.

Ihre emotionslose Stimme bewirkte, dass sich etwas in ihm schmerzhaft zusammenzog. _Alles_ wäre besser gewesen als das – schreien, weinen, ihn verhexen. Aber sie hielt nur ihre Augen verschlossen und wartete darauf, dass er weitersprach.

Er nickte. „Ich bin zu meinem Haus gegangen und habe den Trank von den Vorräten meines Vaters geholt. Dann bin ich zu eurem Haus zurückgekehrt. Deine Eltern positionierten sich, wie du sie gefunden hast, und nahmen den Trank. Ich wartete darauf, dass du nach Hause kamst, nachdem ich das Dunkle Mal über euer Haus gelegt hatte. Ich wusste, dass du den Orden holen würdest, sobald du es gesehen hast. Deshalb wusste ich auch, dass du nicht allein sein würdest, wenn du hereinkommst."

„Ich habe herausgefunden, welches Bestattungsinstitut du beauftragt hast, und mich dort einstellen lassen. Ich stellte sicher, dass ich im Dienst war, als die Beerdigung kam. Als sie vorbei war und alle bereit waren, zum Grab zu gehen, stahl ich mich aus dem Raum, verabreichte deinen Eltern den Wiederbelebungstrank und legte Beutel mit Erde in die Särge, bevor ich sie versiegelte. Dann brachte ich deine Eltern her.

Ich habe diese Insel in den paar Tagen zwischen ihrem „Tod" und der Beerdigung gefunden und gekauft. Wir verbrachten einen Monat damit, das Haus zu bauen, und seitdem haben wir hier gelebt."

Wieder sah Draco zu Hermine, doch sie starrte zur Tür.

„Du warst _dort_? Zur Beerdigung meiner Eltern?", fragte sie. Hermines Kopf, der während Dracos Geschichte ausgesetzt hatte, erwachte nun langsam wieder zum Leben. Doch alles andere war immer noch durcheinander und das war etwas, worauf sie sich konzentrieren konnte. Ohne etwas anderes zu betrachten, zwang sie sich dazu an den Tag zu denken, da sie ihre Eltern beerdigt hatte. Sie rief sich so viele Details wie möglich in Erinnerung. Der Raum, die Farben, die Menschen – besonders die Menschen. Es waren so viele Menschen – ehemalige Lehrer, Harry, Ron und alle Weasleys, der Großteils des Ordens, die Freunde ihrer Eltern…sicherlich würde sie sich daran erinnern, wenn Malfoy dort gewesen wäre. Natürlich musste er anders ausgesehen haben. Vielleicht hatte er seine übliche Tarnung mit schwarzem Schopf und blauen Augen angenommen? Sie durchsuchte ihre Erinnerung, doch sie war zu neblig. Sie konnte sich kaum daran entsinnen, wie sie aufgewacht war, sich angezogen hatte und in den Wagen gestiegen war, geschweige denn an jede Person, die teilgenommen hatte. Sie seufzte frustriert und sah Draco an. „Ich kann mich nicht an dich erinnern."

„Ich bin schließlich nicht zu dir gekommen und habe dich begrüßt."

Nun rasten Hermines Gedanken durch alles, das er ihr erzählt hatte. Er hatte den Tod ihrer Eltern vorgetäuscht. _Er hat ihren Tod vorgetäuscht._ Es machte keinen Sinn. Warum? Warum?

„Warum?", fragte sie ruhig. „Warum hast du das alles getan? Warum hast du ihren Tod vorgetäuscht?" Dann setzte sie sich auf und sah abwechselnd ihre Eltern an. „Und ich kann nicht fassen, dass ihr das mitgemacht habt! Ich kann nicht fassen, dass ihr mich dem ausgesetzt habt!" Hermine bemerkte überrascht, dass sie ihre Eltern anbrüllte.

„Oh, Liebling." Jane lächelte ihre Tochter schmerzlich an. „Wir wussten, dass es hart werden würde, aber wir hatten keine andere Wahl. Draco hat uns sehr wenige Optionen gelassen und sich geweigert, deinen Tod ebenfalls zu fälschen. Er sagte, du würdest nicht an Ort und Stelle bleiben."

Hermine funkelte ihre Mutter weiter an. „Du hattest verdammt Recht damit, dass ich nicht an Ort und Stelle bleiben würde. Ich kann nicht fassen, dass ihr es auch nur in _Betracht_ gezogen habt. Ich hätte mich _niemals_ gefällig dazu zwingen lassen, die Welt für zwei Jahre zu verlassen." Ihre Augen versprühten Funken, während sie sprach, doch das Feuer erlosch bald zu Traurigkeit und sie blickte ihren Vater an. „Aber… ich verstehe nicht, warum ihr es mir nicht erzählen konntet?"

Draco schaltete sich ein: „Wenn du es auch nur geahnt hättest, wäre es zwangsläufig ans Licht gekommen. Du hättest es irgendwem gegenüber erwähnt oder es irgendwie durch dein Verhalten angedeutet. Du standest unter Beobachtung, weißt du. Durch… uns." Er schluckte. „Wenn du zu deinen Eltern gegangen wärst, wenn du auch nur ein unachtsames Wort gesagt hättest, hätte einer der Todesser es dem Dunklen Lord gemeldet und sowohl du als auch ich hätten unser Leben verwirkt."

„Aber… nicht meine Eltern?"

„Nein, sie standen unter dem Fidelius- Zauber. Nur ich konnte den Ort enthüllen. Wenn ich aber tot bin, hätte der Schutz sich aufgelöst. Der Dunkle Lord hätte sich vielleicht die Mühe gemacht, sie zu suchen, oder auch nicht."

„Oh", machte Hermine, leicht ernüchtert. Da gab es noch so viel zu erfahren.

„Draco hat uns regelmäßig auf dem Laufenden gehalten, wie es dir ging", sagte Steve.

Hermine wandte sich zu Draco. Ihre Augen funkelten ihn wieder an. „Was? Du hattest Kontakt zu ihnen?" Fragmente von Unterhaltungen, die sie begonnen hatten, setzten sich in ihrem Kopf zusammen. Ihre Augen weiteten sich. „Warte. Dieser Vogel… Neuseeland… Weihnachten!" Sie legte den Kopf in die Hände und ließ ein paar Tränen der Frustration fallen.

Oh, wie Draco es hasste, sie weinen zu sehen.

„Rede endlich, Malfoy!", verlangte sie.

Er holte noch mal tief Luft und wappnete sich innerlich. „Ich stand die ganze Zeit über in Kontakt mit deinen Eltern. Sie ließen es mich wissen, wenn sie Vorräte brauchten, und ich schickte es ihnen oder brachte es ihnen persönlich. Letzen September haben deine Eltern gefragt, ob es eine Möglichkeit gebe, dich zu sehen, deshalb habe ich das Essen in Neuseeland arrangiert. Sie haben unserer Unterhaltung gelauscht."

Bei dieser Enthüllung keuchte Hermine auf und schlug eine Hand vor den Mund. „Oh! Das ist furchtbar! Ist das der Grund, warum du mich ständig über meine Arbeit und mein persönliches Leben ausgefragt hast?"

„Ja, damit sie aus deinem Mund von deinem Leben hören."

Hermine schloss fest die Augen und rief sich jenen Abend in Erinnerung. Sie wusste, dass sie und Malfoy sich gestritten hatten. Sie hatten es immer getan. Und natürlich hatte sie ihn um 1200 Pfund erleichtert. Sie schaute ihren Vater an. „Oh, Dad, es tut mir so leid, dass ich mich so daneben benommen habe! Du hast keine Ahnung, wie es zwischen Malfoy und mir stand. Ich meine, ich habe euch ja erzählt, wie gemein wir in der Schule zueinander gewesen waren, aber…"

„Ist schon gut, Liebling", beruhigte Jane. „Draco hat uns gewarnt, dass ihr beide euch immer noch nicht versteht. Natürlich hatten wir keine Ahnung, wie _sehr_ ihr euch nicht verstanden habt, aber es ist okay. Du dachtest, er hätte uns umgebracht, und er hat dich dorthin geschleift und… wir haben es verstanden."

Steve gluckste. „Dieser kleine Trick von dir… hat mich stolz gemacht."

Hermine zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und wandte sich dann wieder Draco zu.

Er nahm es als Aufforderung fortzufahren. „Und Weihnachten. Ich habe zwei Weihnachten hier verbracht und mir gewünscht, du wärst statt mir hier gewesen."

Sie schaute ihn traurig an. Sie dachte daran, was er gesagt hatte, als sie sich erkundigte, ob er für die Feiertage nach Hause gehen würde. Und ein kleiner Teil von ihr, der Teil, der sich krampfhaft daran zu erinnern versuchte, dass sie sich aufrichtig um Draco sorgte, ihn sogar liebte, war froh, dass er sie mit Menschen verbracht hatte, denen er am Herzen lag.

„Und jetzt, um deine Frage zu beantworten. Warum. Ich bin nicht sicher, ob das Sinn machen wird. Ich wusste, dass du das fragen würdest, und als ich viel Zeit hatte nachzudenken, während ich in Azkaban war, ist Folgendes das Beste, das mir eingefallen ist.

Deine Eltern haben mir in jener Nacht Hoffnung gegeben, einen winzigen Schimmer von Hoffnung. Sie gaben mir den Grund, weshalb ich mein Leben in eine neue Richtung lenken musste. Ich war am tiefsten Punkt, an dem ich jemals gewesen war, so tief, dass ich nicht hätte tiefer sinken können. Es hatte einen Augenblick gegeben, so kurz er auch gewesen sein mochte, da ich in Erwägung gezogen habe, einfach… aufzuhören. Aufzugeben."

„Oh", sagte Hermine leise und er warf ihr einen kurzen Blick zu. Der Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht zeigte geteiltes Leid.

„Doch das konnte ich auch nicht tun. Solche Art von Gedanken jagte mir Angst ein und ich floh so weit weg von ihnen, wie ich konnte. Ich war in einer furchtbaren Situation. Stell dir das so vor, als wäre ich in einem sehr tiefen Brunnen. Ich konnte nur ein Licht über mir ausmachen. Ich konnte am Grund dieses Brunnens bleiben, keine Erlösung oder Ende in Sicht, oder ich konnte mit allem, das ich übrig hatte, auf das Licht zukriechen. Deshalb klammerte ich mich an diesen Schimmer und als ich am nächsten Morgen aufgewacht bin, fühlte ich mich anders. Nicht verwandelt, nicht gebessert, aber anders. Es war nur eine kleine Veränderung: Ich stöhnte nicht mehr, wenn ich das Sonnenlicht durch meine Vorhänge strömen sah. Das war auch schon alles. Doch ich wusste, dass es anders war, und das war alles, das zählte. An jenem Morgen, noch bevor ich frühstückte, mich anzog oder sonst etwas tat, fasste ich meinen Entschluss, aus dem Gefängnis auszubrechen, das ich mir selbst erbaut hatte. Diese Hoffnung trieb mich voran. Sie gab mir Kraft.

Ich lernte Magie, härter als jemals zuvor. So viele Zweige, wie ich konnte, und vor allem die, die den Geist betreffen, einschließlich Legilimentik und Okklumentik, um mich vor meinem Meister und seinem durchbohrendem Geist zu schützen. Ich lernte, seine Schwächen zu finden und die Schwächen der anderen Schafe. Ich lernte so viel von ihnen, wie ich konnte. Ich arbeitete mich mit Intelligenz und Gerissenheit in den Rängen hoch und bewies meinem Meister gegenüber meinen Wert. Nur an der Spitze konnte ich solch niederen Aufgaben wie Töten oder Foltern entgehen. Und nur dort konnte ich wirklich den Dunklen Lord studieren und seine Gedankengänge lernen.

Allmählich wuchs dieser Hoffnungsschimmer, bis er zur Realität wurde. Anderthalb Jahre lang arbeitete ich daran, dem Dunklen Lord das Ende zu bringen, und schließlich war all meine Arbeit beendet. Ich überlegte aus jedem Blickwinkel über jede Möglichkeit. Ich schmiedete Pläne. Ich wählte dich und Harry, um mir zu helfen. Dich teilweise, weil ich den Auftrag hatte, auf dich Acht zu geben, und das leichter tun konnte, wenn du in der Nähe warst. Ich wusste auch, dass ich gejagt werden würde, sobald der Dunkle Lord von meiner Fahnenflucht erfuhr. Ich hatte geglaubt, dass ich ihn für immer verlassen hatte. Doch die vorschnellen Morde meines Vaters an dieser Familie von Auroren, um meine Rückkehr zu verlangen, zwangen mich, zu einem der Reservepläne zu greifen, die ich entwickelt hatte. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du dich daran erinnerst."

Er schaute auf und Hermine nickte mechanisch.

„Ich musste den Dunklen Lord davon überzeugen, dass ich aus einem anderen Grund als Fahnenflucht abwesend gewesen war. Harry war eine offensichtliche Wahl. Ich hatte von den Prophezeiungen erfahren, die ihn und den Dunklen Lord betreffen, und wusste, dass ich, egal wie viel ich gelernt hatte, den Todesstoß nicht überleben würde. Als alles vorbereitet war, ging ich ins Ministerium, um Harry zu überreden, sich mir anzuschließen."

Hermine hatte es abermals die Sprache verschlagen. Er sprach mit solcher Dichtkunst, Anmut und Inbrunst. Sie konnte nicht anders, als von seinen Worten gefesselt zu werden. Wieder hielt ihr Gehirn sich an einem Aspekt seiner Erklärung fest. Beschützen.

„Du redest davon, mich zu beschützen. Du hast es meinen Eltern versprochen. Trotzdem habe ich dich in jener Zeit nie gesehen, nicht ein Mal."

„Das war der Sinn der Sache." Draco hatte plötzlich den Drang, sich zu bewegen. Seine Beine waren eingeschlafen und sein Hals ausgetrocknet. „Hermine, möchtest du etwas zu trinken?"

Sie blinzelte. „Äh, ja, bitte", sagte sie.

Jane machte Anstalten aufzustehen, doch Draco bedeutete ihr, sitzen zu bleiben. „Ich muss mich ein wenig bewegen, Jane. Ich gehe Getränke holen. Möchtest du etwas?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Steve?"

„Nein, danke, Draco."

Draco ging in die Küche und nahm zwei Tassen heraus. Er starrte einen Augenblick lang das Spülbecken an, füllte dann die Tassen mit Wasser und kehrte ins Wohnzimmer zurück. Er reichte Hermine ihr Glas und entschied sich stehen zu bleiben.

„Das war der Sinn der Sache", begann er dort, wo er aufgehört hatte. „Du wärst nicht allzu erfreut gewesen, wenn du herausgefunden hättest, dass ich in deiner Nähe war. Ich habe einfach sichergestellt, dass du sicher in und aus deiner Wohnung kommst, und auf den Wegen zu allen Zielen. Ich habe dich aus der Ferne beobachtet. Viele Todesser drängten den Dunklen Lord, dich oder Ron gefangen zu nehmen, um Harry herauszulocken.

Ich wusste, dass er dich nicht angreifen würde, solange er glaubte, dass du dich als nützlich erweisen würdest, doch letztendlich entschied er sich, Ron hinterher zu jagen."

Hermine keuchte auf.

Draco nickte, wissend, was sie dachte. „Ich war dort, als er verletzt wurde. Ich habe alles getan, um ihn am Leben zu halten. Ich bin sicher, du kannst verstehen, wie vorsichtig ich während dieses Kampfes sein musste. Als ich ihn mit Rabastan duellieren sah, schoss ich einen schlimmen Fluch auf meinen Onkel. Er sollte ihn nicht töten, doch keiner würde wissen, woher er kam."

Er hielt inne und holte tief Luft. Sie würde seine nächsten Worte nicht gut aufnehmen. „Er hat ihn verfehlt und stattdessen Ron getroffen. Und er stürzte zu Boden."

Hermine keuchte auf und legte eine Hand vor den Mund.

Draco fuhr hastig fort, da es schnell hinter sich bringen wollte. „Rabastan war gerade dabei, ihn zu töten, als ich ihn wegrief. So wie Ron aussah, war es schwer zu sagen, ob er noch am Leben war oder nicht. Ich musste annehmen, dass er noch lebte, so dass ich nicht versucht hatte, Rabastan zu töten. Ich schickte von Rons Stelle Funken in die Luft, als ich jemanden vom Orden in seiner Nähe sah."

„Oh, Draco", flüsterte Hermine. Sie hatte sich gefragt, ob er dort gewesen war, als Ron verletzt wurde, hatte sich jedoch niemals vorgestellt, dass er die Ursache gewesen sein könnte. Herauszufinden, dass es so gewesen war, wenn auch unabsichtlich, war hart. Doch Merlin, sie hatte ihn schon für viel Schlimmeres verziehen und würde das nicht zwischen ihnen stehen lassen.

„Der Dunkle Lord hatte viel größere Pläne als Potter. Er hat Harry nur als kleines Hindernis angesehen, niemals als eine ernsthafte Bedrohung, bis ich ihm von eurem angeblichen Projekt erzählte. Eine Weile lang machte er sich Sorgen um Harry, doch als nichts von eurem Projekt kam, tat er Harry als unmittelbare Bedrohung ab. Mit Dumbledore außer Gefecht glaubte er, dass nichts ihn von seinen ultimativen Zielen abhalten könnte. Er verwandte nicht allzu viele Gedanken auf Harry Potter, da er bei ihren Kämpfen Mängel bei ihm entdeckt hatte.

Wie ich es mit deinen Eltern besprochen hatte, musste ich den Dunklen Lord davon überzeugen, dass du lebendig von größerem Wert bist als tot, um meinen eigenen Tod vorzubeugen und somit auch deinen. Ich dachte mir eine Geschichte aus, dass ich in der Nacht, in der ich dich töten sollte, etwas in deinem Zimmer gefunden hatte. Eine Akte von deiner Arbeit, die ein Forschungsprojekt beschrieb, das von der Mysteriumsabteilung geleitet wurde."

„Ich habe nicht für die Mysteriumsabteilung gearbeitet", unterbrach Hermine.

„Das weiß ich. Ich erzählte meinem Meister, dass du in das Projekt eingeweiht warst und ihm kritisch gegenüberstandst. Die einzige nicht- unsägliche Person, die Zugang dazu hatte. Dieses Projekt war etwas – ein Hilfsmittel, ein Zauber, ein Tranks – das Harrys Stärke, Zielgenauigkeit und Macht steigert und in seinen Kämpfen mit dem Dunklen Lord unterstützt. Es würde Harry letztendlich helfen, ihn zu stürzen."

Hermine lachte trocken.

Draco runzelte die Stirn. „Was ist so lustig?"

Sie schaute ihn an. „Wenn man darüber nachdenkt, warst _du_ das geheime Projekt."

Er blinzelte und ließ ihre Feststellung auf sich wirken. Dann nickte er: „Das… stimmt. So habe ich das noch nie gesehen.

Ich überzeugte ihn, dass ich durch dich mehr Details von dem Projekt erfahren und diese meinem Meister berichten könnte. Er hat mir geglaubt – ich kann dir nicht sagen, wie viel Angst ich hatte, ihn anzulügen, da das der Tag nach dem Tod deiner Eltern war."

„Hast du ihn zuvor jemals angelogen?", unterbrach Hermine.

„Nie."

„Und… er wusste es nicht?"

„Ich war schon damals sehr gut in Okklumentik, dank Lucius Beharrlichkeit. Er hat nichts gesagt, nachdem ich geendet hatte, aber hoffentlich hat er meine Angst meinem Scheitern in der Mission zugeschrieben statt der Tatsache, dass ich ihn anlog."

„Es klingt… furchteinflößend."

Draco nickte und sah Jane an. Sie und Steve schwiegen, doch Draco hatte es erwartet. Sie wussten, dass er eine Menge zu sagen hatte, und wollten es ihm überlassen, seine Geschichte auf seine eigene Art und Weise zu erzählen.

„Er hat mich damit beauftragt, dich zu überwachen, als Bestrafung dafür, dass ich dich nicht getötet hatte, was perfekt mit dem zusammenpasste, um das deine Eltern mich gebeten hatten. Ich musste ihm jegliche Aktivität in Verbindung mit diesem Projekt melden.

Über die letzen zwei Jahre fütterte ich ihn mit falschen Informationen zu diesem Projekt. Nach einer Weile, als sich nichts entwickelte, schob er es in den Hinterkopf. Er hatte viel größere Dinge, um die er sich kümmern musste. Ich gab ihm immer noch alle zwei Monate einen Bericht voller Lügen. Auf diese Weise konnte ich den Dunklen Lord davon überzeugen, dich am Leben zu lassen.

Sobald ich wusste, dass er mir an diesem ersten, schrecklichsten Tag geglaubt hatte, traf ich Arrangements für deine Eltern. Wie ich schon sagte, holte ich sie vom Bestattungsinstitut. Wir gingen zum Grab und dann brachte ich sie sofort hierher, wo ich schon Zelte und genug Proviant für einen Monat vorbereitet hatte.

Nach ein paar Wochen kehrte ich zurück und wir begannen, an diesem Haus zu arbeiten. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich in diesem ersten Monat überhaupt geschlafen hatte – ich war beschäftigt damit, nach dir zu sehen, dieses Haus zu bauen, für den Dunklen Lord zu arbeiten und mir selbst zu versichern, dass er mich nicht entlarven und töten würde."

„Er ist tot, das weißt du", warf Steve ein.

Alle schauten ihn an.

„Draco, wir haben zwei Jahre lang gehört, wie du diesen Wahnsinnigen als Dunklen Lord und deinen Meister bezeichnest. Er ist _nicht_ mehr dein Meister."

Hermine sah wieder zu Draco. „Er hat Recht, weißt du. Du kannst ihn beim Namen nennen."

Draco schaute sie an. „Das… wird mich einige Mühe kosten. Es ist schwer genug, _dich_ beim Namen zu nennen."

Sie errötete und blickte auf ihre Hände hinunter.

Draco warf einen Blick zu Steve. „Aber danke, dass du mich daran erinnerst. Du hast Recht. Ich bin nicht länger an ihn gebunden."

„Hast du immer noch dein Mal?", fragte Jane.

Hermine schaute wieder hoch und wartete.

Langsam nickte Draco und krempelte sich den Ärmel hoch.

„Das macht keinen Sinn", sagte Hermine. „Davor ist das Mal doch verschwunden. Das ist auch der Grund, weshalb sie nicht sagen konnten, wer ein Todesser gewesen war und wer nicht."

Draco zuckte die Achseln. „Er ist letztes Mal auch nicht wirklich gestorben. Ich weiß sehr wenig über diesen Zauber. Wie auch immer, es ist immer noch ziemlich sichtbar."

„Hat es… wehgetan? Als er starb, hast du es gespürt?", erkundigte Hermine sich.

„Ja und es tat weh. Es fühlte sich an, an stände mein Arm in Flammen. Aber ich habe zu der Zeit nicht allzu viele Gedanken daran verschwendet, da ich Harry helfen musste. Der Schmerz ist schnell vergangen."

„Das ist gut", sagte Jane sachte.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich – ich kann nicht – Harry hat dir geglaubt? Ist das, was du Harry an jenem Tag in seinem Büro erzählt hast? Dass du meine Eltern nicht getötet hast?"

„Ja, zum größten Teil. Am Anfang hat er mich geradezu ausgelacht – was vielleicht zu erwarten war. Aber ich schaffte es, ihn zu überzeugen, und dann wurde er still und ließ mich einfach sprechen. Ich erzählte ihm alles, was in jener Nacht geschehen war und was ich in den letzten anderthalb Jahren getan hatte, bevor ich zu ihm gegangen bin, einschließlich allem, das ich für dich getan hatte. Er war… fassungslos. Hat mir immer noch nicht ganz glauben wollen und immer wieder gesagt, dass es eine Art Trick sei. Ich hatte ein Foto mit zum Ministerium genommen, von mir mit deinen Eltern. Noch dazu ein Muggle- Foto, das hier auf der Insel geschossen worden ist. Das war es, was ihn schließlich überzeugt hat, glaube ich."

Also hatte Harry es gewusst, die ganze Zeit, und er hatte keinen Ton gesagt. Hermine schloss fest die Augen.

„Denk daran, dass Harry einen Schwur geleistet hat", sagte Draco. „Er _konnte_ es dir nicht sagen."

Sie nickte. „Das macht es nicht viel leichter."

„Gib mir die Schuld", sagte er. „Sei nicht wütend auf Harry."

Hermine schniefte. Leichter gesagt als getan. Sie empfand so viele Gefühle für Draco im Augenblick, dass sie nicht sicher war, was echt war. Und auf Harry wütend zu sein gestattete ihr, Gedanken an Draco zu verdrängen.

„Was ist – mit dem Zauber?", fragte sie.

„Der Bindungszauber", sagte Draco mit einem Nicken. „Ich habe ihn auf dich gelegt, um dich zu beschützen, da ich nicht immer in deiner Nähe sein konnte. Ich band dich an mich, damit ich innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen erfahren würde, wenn du in Gefahr bist. Der Zauber hat deine Angst gespürt. So konnten Harry und ich dir auch zu Hilfe kommen, als mein Vater dich angegriffen hatte." Er setzte sich und sah Hermine tief in die Augen. „Und wenn ich nicht geschlafen hätte, hätte ich schon lange vorher von seiner Anwesenheit gewusst und wir hätten verhindern können, dass er dich überhaupt verletzt. Es tut mir so leid."

Sie schüttelte verblüfft den Kopf. „Aber wie hast du den Zauber ausgeführt? Dazu müssen doch beide Parteien beteiligt sein."

Er lächelte leicht. „Ich… habe es geschafft", sagte er. „Ich habe getan, was ich tun musste, um den Zauber auszuführen."

„Aber trotzdem", protestierte sie. „Du hast _mich_ dazu gebraucht. Wie hast du es gemacht?"

„Bitte lass es auf sich beruhen", flehte Draco beinahe. Obwohl er nicht die Absicht hatte, Hermine anzulügen, gab es ein paar Dinge, die er nicht völlig bereit war mit ihr zu teilen. „Es – es war ziemlich kompliziert. Ich weiß, dass du es verstehen willst und ich _will_ es alles erklären, nur… nur nicht jetzt, okay?"

„Warum nicht? Du erzählst mir doch alles andere auch", sagte sie stur.

Draco seufzte. „Ich versuche mich nicht davor zu drücken, ich – ich bin einfach kaputt, um ehrlich zu sein. Vielleicht… kann ich morgen in die Details gehen, bevor ich nach England zurückkehre, aber begnüge dich damit, dass ich den Zauber optimieren musste, damit ich ihn ausführen konnte, ohne dass du teilnimmst. Es bedurfte Magie in seiner grundlegendsten Form und fundierter Kenntnisse magischer Theorie. Das Aussprechen von Zaubern ist eine sehr tückische Angelegenheit. Ich hatte Glück, aber da gibt es immer noch diese Nebenwirkung."

„Die Warnung, so wie du es nennst." Hermine schauderte bei der Erinnerung an ihre letzte Berührung. Der Kuss allein war unglaublich gewesen, doch gepaart mit dem Energiestoß hatte sie das Gefühl gehabt, dass sie von den Empfindungen bersten würde.

„Das ist meine beste Vermutung bezüglich seines Zwecks. Ich werde den Zauber jetzt aufheben, wenn du möchtest."

Etwas ließ sie zögern. Sie fürchtete, es würde der erste Schritt zum Ende sein, dass er frei wäre, aus ihrem Leben zu verschwinden. „Nicht jetzt. Sag mir, woher du von Harry und Ginny wusstest."

„Oh richtig. Es ist ehrlich keine große Sache, verglichen mit allem anderen. Eines Nachts, nachdem ich gesehen hatte, wie du sicher zu Hause angekommen warst, sah ich, wie sie zu eurem Haus liefen. Ich blieb in Hörweite und lauschte mit einem Langziehohr. Sie haben es erwähnt. Ginny wollte es dir erzählen, aber Harry hat es absolut verboten."

„Das _war's_?", fragte sie, fast schon enttäuscht. Wieder einmal schienen sie ein Ende erreicht zu haben.

„Das war's. Nichts besonders Spektakuläres."

Hermine lehnte sich in ihrem Sitz zurück, während unausgesprochene Emotionen und Gedanken sie durchfuhren wie wirbelndes Wasser, das sich vom Strand zurückzog. Ihre Eltern waren am Leben. Draco hatte sie nicht getötet. Er hatte über sie gewacht, genauso wie über sie, und sie _sorgten_ sich ehrlich und aufrichtig um ihn. Er hatte das getan – _warum?_

„Ich… versuche, alles völlig zu begreifen", sagte Hermine. „Du hast das getan – den Tod meiner Eltern vorgetäuscht, dich gegen Voldemort verschworen, auf mich aufgepasst – alles für dich selbst. Um aus dem Leben zu fliehen, das du gewählt hattest, weil du es nicht länger wolltest. Warum hast du dich für so einen komplizierten Weg entschieden?"

Er zuckte die Achseln. „Es ist einfach so geschehen, schätze ich. Du weißt, worin ich verwickelt war. Du kennst die Konsequenzen, wenn man versucht auszusteigen. In der Nacht, als ich zu eurem Haus gegangen bin, war ich bereit für eine Veränderung und ich war fast an dem Punkt, da es mir egal war, wie. Deine Eltern sorgten für einen Anfang der Wende und gaben mir einen Grund weiterzuleben: dich. Deine Mutter hatte Recht. Auf dich aufzupassen und mich dann um dich zu sorgen hat mich durch die schwersten Zeiten gebracht."

Sie starrte ihn an. Er hatte gerade zugegeben, dass er sich um sie sorgte. Es war wenigstens etwas, wo er doch niemals irgendwelche Andeutungen bezüglich seiner Gefühle zeigte. Sie hatten sich geküsst und sie hatte _geglaubt_, dass sie ihm am Herzen lag, doch es von ihm zu hören… trotz allem, das sie von seinen Tätigkeiten erfahren hatte, musste sie darum ringen, ein Lächeln zu unterdrücken. Es machte sie wagemutig. „Wann hast du damit angefangen, dich… äh… zu sorgen? Um mich…"

Draco errötete und stürzte den Rest seines Wassers hinunter. Er konnte Steve und Jane – geschweige denn Hermine – nicht in die Augen sehen und wieder entschied er sich für eine Stelle an der Wand, die er stattdessen anstarrte. „Ich – ich schätze, ich, ähm, habe angefangen, mich um dich zu… _sorgen_… – oder besser darum, was mit dir passiert – als ich dich beobachtet hatte. Natürlich nicht am Anfang, aber ich habe dich ein wenig kennen gelernt. Mir wurde wichtig, ob du glücklich oder traurig warst, und ich sorgte mich aufrichtig darum, was in deinem Leben vor sich ging. Aber ich konnte es nicht ertragen, in deiner Nähe zu sein, sobald du und Harry eingezogen wart. Du hast dich mir gegenüber so verhalten wie immer, obwohl ich nichts anderes hätte erwarten sollen. Ich fand mich damit ab, weil ich mich daran erinnern konnte, wie du warst, als keiner zugesehen hatte. Außer mir natürlich."

Hermines Augen weiteten sich. „Du warst wie… wie ein Stalker!"

„Nein, nein, nein!", rief er hastig und schüttelte bestürzt den Kopf. „So war das nicht! Ich habe dich nicht – die ganze Zeit in deiner Wohnung _beobachtet_. Überhaupt nicht." Draco wurde noch röter. „Ich habe nur sichergestellt, dass du sicher zu Hause ankommst. Aber manchmal hast du auf dem Weg nach Hause in Läden Halt gemacht. So habe ich mehr von dir erfahren." Es jagte ihm Angst ein, was sie wohl von ihm denken musste. „Nein, nein, es war nicht so, wie du denkst. Bitte glaub mir."

Sie nickte, immer noch etwas unsicher. „Okay, ich glaube dir", sagte sie matt.

„Hermine", sagte Steve. „Wir haben ihn mit deiner Sicherheit betraut. Ich vertraue ihm und deine Mutter ebenfalls."

„Das ist etwas, worüber wir uns immer Sorgen gemacht haben, dass du, wenn du es endlich herausgefunden hast, ihn anders ansehen würdest", fügte ihre Mutter hinzu.

„Aber – nein, Hermine. Niemals", beharrte Draco.

Sie nickte wieder, etwas versöhnlicher. „Ähm, das ist also alles?"

„Ich denke schon", sagte Draco mit einem schweren Seufzen. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass die Sonne untergegangen war. Das Essen, das Jane zubereitet hatte, war sicherlich kalt geworden und nur ein paar Kerzen erleuchteten den Raum. Hermine und ihre Eltern schienen es plötzlich ebenfalls zu bemerken. „Ich werde den Zauber jetzt aufheben", sagte er. „Draußen."

Hermine nickte widerwillig und folgte ihm zögerlich aus der Tür. Sie fühlte sich so schwach. Sie war überrascht, dass ihre Beine sie noch trugen und sie sogar durch den Raum brachten.

Draußen begann der Himmel, sich mitternachtsblau zu färben, als die letzten Strahlen der Sonne außer Sicht verschwanden. Eine kühle Brise blies und sie drehte sich um, um den Wind durch ihr Haar fahren zu lassen. Die Luft roch wie die See am Edge und als sie die Augen schloss, konnte sie sich fast vorstellen, dort zu sein. Das Krachen der Wellen am Strand war nicht so heftig und endgültig wie die Wellen, die gegen die Klippe schlugen. Es war trotzdem tröstlich, nur anders. Hermine zog immer noch die zornigere, grauere See in Wales vor, doch dieser ruhigere, wärmere Ozean war ebenfalls wunderschön.

Draco verlagerte sein Gewicht und das Geräusch riss sie aus ihren Gedanken und sie öffnete die Augen. Er schaute sie merkwürdig an, skeptisch.

„Was ist?", fragte sie.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Nichts." Er nahm einen kleinen Stein aus seiner Tasche. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den Stein und murmelte. „De Adnexus." Der Stein löste sich in Luft auf und ließ nur Staub und ein paar Haare zurück. Er drehte seine Hand um, um die Schwerkraft ihre Arbeit tun zu lassen, und sie beobachteten, wie der Staub in den Sand fiel. Dann blickte Draco Hermine an und hielt seine Hand hoch, die Handfläche zu ihr gerichtet.

Sie sah sie verblüfft an, legte aber langsam ihre Hand an seine. Als sie sich berührten, gab es keinen Energiestoß, wie es immer geschehen war, sondern da war etwas anderes und sie spürten es beide. Es war nicht stechend, doch es war genauso intensiv, genauso überwältigend, wenn nicht noch mehr, als der Stoß. Hermine wich Dracos Blick aus und ließ ihre Hand wieder sinken.

„Ich schätze, du lagst richtig wegen der Nebenwirkungen", sagte sie und öffnete die Tür. Er nickte. Als sie wieder halb im Haus war, drehte sie sich um. „Äh, Draco?"

„Ja?", fragte er und fand es plötzlich schwer zu atmen.

„Ich werde etwas Zeit brauchen. Um alles zu verarbeiten."

„Das habe ich mir schon gedacht. Nimm dir so viel Zeit, wie du brauchst. Ich werde heute draußen schlafen. Du kannst das andere Zimmer haben."

„Was ist das nur mit dir und kleinen Häusern?", sagte sie und lächelte ein wenig. „Ich hätte ein pompöses, Zwölf- Zimmer- Anwesen mit einem perfekten englischen Garten und einem Springbrunnen erwartet."

Er warf einen Blick durch den Spalt in der Tür ins Haus und sah Hermines Eltern auf dem Sofa sitzen und sich leise unterhalten. „In einem kleinen Haus kann man sich nicht so einsam fühlen", sagte er.

Sie sah ihn an und fragte sich tausend Dinge gleichzeitig – wie sein Leben gewesen war, als er in einem riesigen, kalten, leeren Haus aufgewachsen war; was er sich von seinem jetzigen Leben erhoffte; ob er zum Edge zurückkehren oder irgendwo anders hinziehen würde, sobald sein Bewährungsjahr komplett war. Sie sagte jedoch nichts, immer noch zu überwältigt, um ihre Gefühle adäquat ausdrücken zu können. Sie schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln. „Ich denke, ich werde draußen schlafen. Du weißt, dass mir das gefällt."

„Bist du sicher? Es macht mir wirklich nichts aus."

„Ja. Nimm du das Zimmer."

„Okay", sagte er.

Sie öffnete die Tür, um ihn ins Haus zu lassen, doch er sagte, dass er einen Spaziergang machen wollte. Er wusste, dass sie Zeit mit ihren Eltern brauchte und dass es das Beste wäre, wenn sie wusste, dass er ihrer Unterhaltung nicht lauschen konnte.

Draco wartete ein paar Stunden, schlief sogar für ein paar Minuten ein, bevor er wieder hineinging. Hermine und ihre Eltern redeten leise im Wohnzimmer. Er nickte, sagte Gute Nacht und ging in sein Zimmer. Er setzte sich auf sein Bett und seine Gedanken wanderten zu der Unterhaltung mit Hermine. Es war nicht so schlecht gelaufen, wie es hätte sein können. Sie hatte ihn nicht angeschrien oder ihm einen Fluch aufgehalst oder auch nur richtig geweint. Es hätte sehr viel schlimmer sein können. Doch sie hatte gar nichts gesagt. Nur Fragen gestellt und die Antworten aufgenommen. Aber ehrlich, was hatte er anderes erwartet? Sie würde Zeit brauchen, es alles zu verarbeiten, und er würde ihr diese Zeit geben. Und Raum.

Er legte sich auf sein Bett und starrte zur Decke hoch. Er warf einen Blick zum Nachttisch, wo der hässliche, kleine Besen von Harry lag, deutete mit seinem Zauberstab darauf und ließ ihn durch den Raum fliegen. Er blitzte auf und gab Jubelgeräusche von sich, was ihm ein Lächeln entlockte. Draco beobachtete, wie der Besen im Zimmer herumflog, bis seine Augen verschwammen.

Ein Knurren seines Magens riss Draco aus seiner Trance. Er realisierte, dass er kein Abendessen zu sich genommen hatte, und überlegte gerade, was er dagegen unternehmen sollte, als es an seiner Tür klopfte. Er stand auf und öffnete sie einen Spalt. Hermine stand auf der anderen Seite, einen Teller in der Hand.

„Ich dachte, du hast vielleicht Hunger", sagte er.

Er lächelte und öffnete die Tür. „Ich habe gerade ans Essen gedacht. Ich danke dir." Draco nahm den Teller und setzte sich zum Essen aufs Bett.

Hermine sah sich im Zimmer um und dachte, wie klein es sein musste, verglichen mit dem, was er gewohnt war. Dann bemerkte sie den fliegenden Besen.

„Was ist das?", fragte sie.

Draco sah auf. „Weihnachtsgeschenk von Harry. Ist manchmal ziemlich nervig."

„Das kann ich mir denken."

Hermine blieb stehen, während Draco aß. Er merkte, dass sie scheinbar nicht gehen wollte. „Äh… mach es dir bequem. Setz dich, wenn du möchtest." Er machte Anstalten aufzustehen, damit sie sich auf sein Bett setzen konnte, doch sie schüttelte den Kopf und ließ sich am Fenster nieder, ohne etwas zu sagen.

Nach einem Augenblick räusperte er sich. „Gibt es etwas, worüber du sprechen möchtest?"

„Was?", sagte sie und schaute ihn an. „Oh, naja, ich weiß nicht. Eigentlich sollte es da etwas geben, nicht wahr?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Was meinst du?"

„Ich meine, nach allem, das gerade passiert ist, allem, das du mir erzählt hast… scheint es, als sollten wir diese enorme Unterhaltung darüber hinter uns bringen."

„Ich bin mehr als gewillt, alles zu besprechen, das du willst. Gibt es etwas Spezielles?", fragte er.

„Ich – ich habe keine Ahnung, wo ich anfangen soll", sagte Hermine mit einem leichten Glucksen.

„Ich denke, du brauchst mehr Zeit", bot Draco an.

„Hör mal, ich bin mir nicht sicher! Ich weiß es einfach nicht. Einen Augenblick lang denke ich, ich brauche mehr Zeit, dann im nächsten Moment habe ich das Gefühl, ich kann nicht mehr weiter warten."

„Worauf?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Was auch immer als Nächstes kommt. Und ich habe keine Ahnung, was das sein könnte. Du hast alle meine Fragen schon beantwortet. Ich habe einfach das Gefühl, als wäre ich bereit, mich vorwärtszubewegen, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, wohin. Und ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich das anstellen soll."

„Was denn zum Beispiel?"

„Ich weiß nicht, einfach… _irgendetwas_", sagte sie, leicht frustriert. Sie drehte sich um und schaute aus dem Fenster. Das beständige Schlagen der Wellen beruhigte sie und sie schaute wieder zu ihm zurück. „Fühlst du es nicht?"

„Naja, ich warte immer noch darauf, dass du mich verfluchst oder anschreist. Also fühle ich es im Prinzip auch."

Hermine lächelte. „Ich werde dich nicht verfluchen. Auch nicht anschreien. Denke ich. Ich weiß nicht. Gibt es noch irgendetwas, das wir sagen könnten?"

Draco blickte sie ungläubig an. Er konnte es verstehen, wenn sie nicht darüber sprechen wollte. Über alles, das soweit zwischen ihnen ungesagt geblieben war, doch sicherlich musste sie es wenigstens _wissen_. Er hatte eigene Fragen, auf die er Antworten haben wollte. Konnte sie ihm verzeihen? Hasste sie ihn? Würde sie ihn in ihrem Leben haben wollen? Wollte sie ihn jemals wieder küssen? Würde sie auch nur noch mit ihm befreundet sein wollen?

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Es würde jedenfalls nichts helfen, daran zu denken, sie zu küssen. In diesem Augenblick jedoch saß sie an seinem Fenster, gebadet im Mondlicht, ihre großen Locken in der Seebrise aufgebauscht, einen ruhigen, doch entfernten Ausdruck im Gesicht – der perfekte Augenblick, um ihr – abermals – zu sagen, wie leid es ihm tat, wie viel sie ihm bedeutete und wie sehr er ihr etwas bedeuten wollte.

Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Wirklich nicht. Also sagte er ihr das.

Hermine seufzte. „Ich schätze, dann gibt es wohl nichts groß zu besprechen."

„Ich schätze nicht", wiederholte er. Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl der Enttäuschung erfüllte ihn. Er hatte gedacht – vielleicht. „Wenn ich darf, habe ich eine Frage", sagte er nach einem Augenblick.

„Okay", sagte sie.

„Was hast du deinen Eltern über mich erzählt?"

Sie runzelte die Stirn und legte den Kopf schief. „Was meinst du?"

„Als ich in jener Nacht zu eurem Haus gegangen war, sagten sie, dass du ihnen alles über mich erzählt hättest. Was hast du gesagt?"

Ihre Augen weiteten sich. „Oh. Das. Naja… manchmal habe ich über die Arbeit gesprochen", sagte sie, seinem Blick ausweichend.

„Und?", drängte er.

Sie seufzte. „Und… du warst Teil der Arbeit. Obwohl ich über dich mehr erzählt habe als über jeden anderen meiner Fälle, war es immer noch nicht sehr viel. Eines Nachts, kurz nachdem das sechste Schuljahr geendet hatte, waren Harry und Ron bei uns und wir fingen an, über jene Nacht auf dem Turm zu sprechen. Und meine Eltern fragten, was aus dir geworden ist."

„Warum?", fragte er.

Sie zuckte die Achseln. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber wenn ich raten müsste, würde ich sagen, weil sie generell sehr fürsorgliche Menschen sind. Und… wir diskutierten in ihrer Anwesenheit unsere Theorien über dich. Dass wir nicht glauben, dass du völlig bösartig bist, dass du Dumbledore _nicht_ getötet hast, dass du dazu gezwungen worden bist."

Er schluckte schwer. „Oh."

„Sobald dein Name wieder im Propheten erschienen war und mit den üblichen Todesseraktivitäten in Verbindung stand – Mord, Folter und alles – hörten wir natürlich auf, überhaupt noch etwas Nettes über dich zu sagen. Aber… sie haben immer noch nachgefragt."

_Oh._

Er wandte seinen Blick ab und ihm war leicht übel. Er hatte so furchtbare Sachen getan… Er legte die Gabel nieder. „Danke."

Sie stand auf. „Hab nur gedacht, dass du Hunger haben könntest."

„Ich bin… froh, dass du mich wenigstens nicht hasst. Schließlich hast du sichergestellt, dass ich nicht verhungere."

Hermine lachte kurz. „Ich hasse dich nicht." Sie stand auf und trat auf ihn zu. „Ich nehme den Teller."

„Oh, in Ordnung." Er reichte ihn ihr und sie verließ das Zimmer ohne ein weiteres Wort.

* * *

AN: Über einen Kommentar würde ich mich sehr freuen!^^


	35. Unterm Sternenhimmel

Hallo, liebe Leute!

Hier ist schon das eigentlich letzte Kapitel der Geschichte. Aber keine Sorge, hier ist eine gute Nachricht: Der Autor konnte sich scheinbar auch nur schwer von seiner Geschichte trennen (sogar bei mir als Übersetzerin schwingt am Ende etwas Wehmut mit!) und hat gleich zwei Epiloge drangefügt, die zudem noch ziemlich lang sind. Also heißt es noch nicht gleich Abschiednehmen, sondern es gibt noch eine Menge zu lesen^^

Und jetzt viel Spaß bei dem letzten Kapitel!

Eure luckyserpent

PS: Über einen Kommentar würde ich mich sehr freuen!

* * *

**Kapitel 35 – Unterm Sternenhimmel**

Draco konnte nicht schlafen. Zum einen war er nicht an die Zeitverschiebung gewöhnt und sein Körper glaubte immer noch, dass es fünf Uhr nachmittags war statt Mitternacht. Außerdem rasten seine Gedanken um Hermine. Er spulte alles ab, das an diesem Tag geschehen war, und versuchte, einen Grund zu finden, weshalb sie sie ihm vergeben könnte. Doch sie war zurückhaltend und verschlossen gewesen. Er konnte nichts finden. Nichts Schlechtes, aber auch nichts Gutes.

Er entschied, ein Bad im Ozean zu nehmen, um seinen kochenden Kopf zu klären. Er zog Shirt und Hose aus und streifte sich Badeshorts über. Dann glitt er aus dem offenen Fenster und rannte mit voller Geschwindigkeit zum Wasser, in das er hineintauchte. Das kalte Wasser erfrischte sein System und er fühlte sich gestärkt.

Als die Kälte schließlich schmerzhaft wurde, rief Draco seinen Besen herbei in der Hoffnung, dass es niemanden aufwecken würde. Er stieg auf und trocknete sich. Dann flog er eine Weile träge herum, direkt über der Wasseroberfläche, bevor er den Besen in ein Floß verwandelte. Er legte sich aufs Floß und beobachtete die Sterne, während er seine Finger über das Wasser gleiten ließ.

Hermine war… sehr ruhig gewesen, die ganze Zeit während seiner Geschichte und danach. Auch wenn sie ihm versichert hatte, dass sie ihn nicht verfluchen würde, wartete er immer noch auf etwas, wie sie gesagt hatte. Es gab… noch etwas zu sagen, das wusste er. Er wünschte nur, er wüsste, was es war. Doch alles stand sozusagen unter ihrer Kontrolle. Er hatte ihr alles ausgeliefert – die Wahrheit, seine Wahrheit, ihre Eltern. Und sie musste wissen, was er für sie empfand, obwohl er nicht sicher war, dass das überhaupt eine faire Erwägung war. Sie würde Zeit brauchen, sich zuerst mit allem anderen auseinanderzusetzen. Dann konnte er über das andere nachdenken.

Nur… er war nicht einmal sicher, was er wollte. Sicher, er liebte sie und wollte, dass sie seine Liebe erwiderte, doch ansonsten hatte er keine Ahnung, was er da tat. Die Vorstellung einer Beziehung… Er schauderte bei dem Gedanken, als eine kühle Brise ihn umwehte. Nun da sein Leben, seine Zukunft offen vor ihm lagen – nun da er sein und tun konnte, was er wollte, und endlich frei war, war er gezwungen, Hermine auf eine vollkommen neue Weise zu betrachten. Sie war nicht mehr diejenige, von der er sich fernhalten wollte; sie war nicht die, neben der er auf ein gemeinsames, furchterregendes Ziel zugesteuert war. Sie war nicht einmal mehr diejenige, die er jede Nacht zugedeckt hatte. Sie war eine Frau. Und das machte ihm Angst.

Denn jetzt… konnte er der Mann sein, den sie brauchte? Er hatte nicht den kleinsten Schimmer einer Ahnung. Würde sie es überhaupt wollen?

Er fragte sich, worüber sie mit ihren Eltern gesprochen hatte. Er hoffte, dass sie ihr Rückhalt gaben und ihr Trost spendeten, wie sie es so viele Male für ihn getan hatten.

Schließlich fühlte Draco sich müde. Er seufzte und rollte sich vom Floß ins Wasser. Dann verwandelte er es zurück in seinen Besen und machte sich langsam auf den Weg zur Insel. Er dachte nicht mehr nach und achtete nicht darauf, was um ihn herum vor sich ging, teilweise weil er nicht wirklich etwas erwartete.

Deshalb war er überrascht, den Umriss einer Gestalt in Pyjamas zu sehen, die am Rand des Wassers saß und ihre bloßen Füße von den zurückweichenden Wellen kitzeln ließ. Er beschleunigte seinen Flug und als er über dem Sand schwebte, stieg er ab und ging langsam auf die Gestalt zu.

Hermine hatte ebenfalls nicht schlafen können, als Dracos Besen aus dem Haus aufs Wasser hinausgeflogen war. Hermine wusste, dass Draco auch wach sein musste, und da sie feststellte, dass sie ihn sehen wollte, war sie zum Strand spaziert, um auf ihn zu warten.

Draco setzte sich neben sie, einen gewissen Abstand zwischen ihnen. Der silberne Mond ließ seine blasse Haut schimmern. Er sagte nichts und fragte sich, ob sie ihn wirklich hier haben wollte oder hoffte, dass er sie allein ließ. Nach ein paar Minuten entschied er sich zu gehen, doch genau in diesem Augenblick erhob sie das Wort.

„Hey."

„Hi", erwiderte er.

„Ich konnte nicht schlafen."

„Ich auch nicht."

„Ich habe gesehen, wie dein Besen aus dem Haus geflogen ist."

„Ich hoffe, er hat dich nicht aufgeweckt."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich war wach."

„Gut."

Sie saßen in behaglicher Stille da.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, wie unglaublich es hier bei Nacht ist", sagte Hermine und schaute in den klaren Nachthimmel hinauf. „Die Sterne sind wie Diamanten und der Mond spiegelt sich so schön in der beständigen Bewegung des Wassers." Sie legte sich auf den Rücken. „Ich glaube, wenn ich hier leben würde, würde ich am Tag schlafen und die ganze Nacht wach bleiben."

Draco zögerte und legte sich dann ebenfalls hin, um die Sterne zu betrachten, die er über dem Wasser angeschaut hatte. Dracos Herz war schwer. Er wollte verzweifelt das Richtige sagen. Doch nichts, das ihm einfiel, erschien ihm angemessen.

„Draco?", sagte sie.

„Hmm?"

„Danke."

Er drehte seinen Kopf zu ihr. Sie sah schöner aus, als er sie jemals gesehen hatte. Ihr Haar umrahmte ihr Gesicht und sie lächelte bezaubernd. Doch er sah auch, wie eine Träne an ihrer Wange entlang in den Sand fiel. „Wofür?"

„Dafür, dass du sie nicht getötet hast."

Draco sah wieder in den Himmel. Es gab nichts, das er erwidern konnte. Nichts würde ausreichen.

Sie lagen nebeneinander und beobachteten die Sterne. Nach vielleicht fünfzehn Minuten, während derer er krampfhaft nach etwas suchte, das er sagen konnte, schaute Draco wieder zu Hermine. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen und sie sah aus, als wäre sie eingeschlafen.

Er machte Anstalten aufzustehen, doch Hermine streckte schnell ihre Hand aus und ergriff seine. „Warte, geh nicht", sagte sie leise. Draco ließ sich wieder neben ihr nieder und bemerkte, dass sie seine Hand immer noch festhielt.

„Wo ist dein Sternbild?", fragte sie.

„Granger, ich weiß, dass ich reich bin, aber ich besitze kein Sternbild", sagte er scherzhaft.

„Oh, hör auf", sagte sie lächelnd. „Du weißt, was ich meine. Draco – Drache. Es ist eine Sternenkonstellation." Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Meinst du, wir können sie von hier aus sehen? Wenn ich es mir recht überlegen, weiß ich gar nicht wirklich, wo Hier ist."

„Wir sind im Pazifischen Ozean. Es gibt nichts in der Nähe im Umkreis von Hundert Kilometern."

„Können wir es denn sehen?"

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher", sagte er.

„Wir werden es nachschauen müssen", sagte Hermine. Dann verschränkte sie ihre Finger mit seinen, worauf Funken durch seinen Körper fuhren und seine Eingeweide auf- und abhüpften. Es war die kleinste Berührung, so einfach und unschuldig, und doch fühlte er sich wie der glücklichste Mann auf dem Planeten.

„Okay", brachte er mühsam hervor. Nach ein paar Minuten des Schweigens, in denen seine Nerven zunehmend kribbeliger wurden, wandte er sich ihr zu. „Hermine?"

„Ja?", sagte sie und erwiderte seinen Blick.

„Geht es dir gut? Ich meine, wirklich gut?"

Sie lächelte ihn warm an. „Ja, Draco." Sie wandte ihren Blick ab. „Heute war verrückt. Ich habe versucht herauszufinden, was all deine Geheimnisse waren. Ich meine, ich habe dir nie hinterhergeschnüffelt oder so, aber ich habe viel darüber nachgedacht. Ich hätte niemals in einer Million Jahren gedacht, dass es _das_ ist, was du vor mir verbirgst. Meine Eltern sind am Leben. Du hast sie nicht wirklich getötet. Dann sind da noch die Neuigkeiten, dass ich fast zwei Jahre lang einen Stalker hatte – "

„Ich war _kein_ Stalker!"

„ – und jetzt liege ich am Strand einer privaten tropischen Insel in den frühen Morgenstunden und starre die Sterne an." Mit dir, fügte sie im Geiste hinzu. „Mir geht es sehr gut."

„Ich war kein Stalker."

Hermine lachte. Es war so ein melodiöser Klang, voller Freude und Leben. Es ließ ihn lächeln. „Du hattest einige Stalker- ähnliche Eigenschaften."

Seine Miene verfinsterte sich. „Folgen Stalker ihren Ziele, um sie in Sicherheit zu halten? Nein."

„Aber ich kann nicht anders, als Ähnlichkeiten festzustellen. Ich meine, du hast dir eine Wohnung gegenüber von meiner genommen. Das ist totale Stalker- Aktivität", sagte sie und Draco konnte das Lachen in ihrer Stimme hören.

Er sagte nichts, sah sie aber immer noch düster an, während er sich überlegte, was er sagen sollte.

„Okay, vielleicht warst du kein Stalker. Eher ein Schutzengel."

„Kaum ein Engel. Wahrscheinlich das Gegenteil. Ein Schutzdämon vielleicht."

„Sei nicht so theatralisch. Lass uns einfach sagen, du warst ein Beschützer."

„Schön." Sie schwiegen noch ein paar Minuten. „Ich habe gefürchtet, du würdest mich hassen."

Sie lachte wieder. „Unwahrscheinlich."

„Also vergibst du mir?"

„Draco, ich habe dir dafür vergeben, sie getötet zu haben. Natürlich verzeihe ich dir, dass du sie nicht getötet hast. Allerdings ist da die Sache mit dem Schmerz, dem du mich ausgesetzt hast, aber ehrlich…" Ihre Stimme verlor sich und sie wandte den Blick ab. Dann nach einem Augenblick holte sie tief Luft und sah ihn wieder an. Ihre Stimme war jetzt kräftiger. „Aber ehrlich, was ist schon das Leben ohne Schmerz? Außerdem hast du mir das größte Glück beschert, indem ich sie zurückbekommen hatte. Also wiegt es das alles auf. Das Leben ist das wert."

Er gluckste über ihre Worte und die absolute Wahrheit, die er in ihnen fand.

Hermines Magen zog sich zusammen. Sie setzte an ihn das zu fragen, was sie seit dem Ende von Voldemort zu wissen wünschte und gleichzeitig fürchtete. Sie wusste, dass zwei Küsse und Händehalten auf lange Zeit gesehen nichts bedeuteten, und Draco Malfoy war so kompliziert und mysteriös und verschlossen, dass man möglicherweise niemals durch die Tore dringen kann.

Sie versuchte es lässig zu sagen, als wäre es ein flüchtiger Gedanke. „Also, was jetzt?"

„Wie was jetzt?", sagte er. Er verstand die Frage nicht.

„Was geschieht jetzt? Mit uns?"

Dracos Kehle wurde trocken, als hätte er gerade etwas von dem Sand geschluckt, auf dem er lag. Er spürte, wie ihre Hand sich bewegte, als wäre sie nicht sicher, was sie tun sollte. Uns. Solch ein kleines Wort. Ein kleines, furchterregendes Wort. „Ähm, ich bin noch niemals Teil eines Uns gewesen."

„Du bist fast zweiundzwanzig, Malfoy. Ich würde sagen, es wird langsam Zeit, was meinst du?" Ihr Herz hämmerte in ihrer Brust, so laut, dass sie kaum ihre eigene Stimme hören konnte. Sie klang so ruhig, doch im Inneren wüteten Beklemmung und Besorgtheit.

Draco konnte kaum klar denken. Das war die letzte Unterhaltung, die er erwartet hatte, nach allem, das er ihr angetan hatte.

„Sag etwas", flüsterte sie.

„Ich bin wirklich durcheinander."

„Ich weiß", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln.

„Danke." Er schloss fest die Augen.

„Es ist mir egal, weißt du?"

„Aber ich bin wirklich durcheinander. Mehr als du jemals vermuten wirst."

„Vielleicht. Aber wer ist es nicht? In irgendeiner Art und Weise, meine ich. Niemand ist völlig bei Verstand."

Er dachte nach. „Jeder hat etwas, da liegst du richtig. Aber – weißt du, ich habe viele große Mängel. Wie Vertrauen und Emotionen und verzerrte Ansichten. Ich bin kein guter Mensch, Hermine, und du verdienst jemanden, der es ist."

„Warum bist du kein guter Mensch?", fragte sie. Sie stützte sich auf ihren Ellenbogen und sah auf ihn hinunter.

„Muss ich dir wirklich eine Liste von Gründen nennen?" Sie sagte nichts, sondern musterte ihn nur erwartungsvoll. Er schloss fest die Augen und seufzte. „Okay, also bitte. Ich bin damit aufgewachsen, alles zu hassen, das nicht _rein_ ist. Ich – "

„Aber jetzt tust du es nicht mehr."

„Nein, aber ich bin auch nicht gerade Mr. Freund- von- Schlammblütern."

„Du bist nett zu mir."

„Manchmal", sagte er lächelnd.

„Bitte fahre fort."

„Okay. Ich habe dich, Harry und Ron in der Schule sechs Jahre lang furchtbar behandelt."

„Das ist alles Vergangenheit. Harry und ich haben es hinter uns gebracht und Ron ist gerade dabei. Er wird sich genauso mit dir verstehen wie Harry und ich, sobald er dich besser kennt."

Sein Herz zog sich bei dem Gedanken zusammen, dass diese Menschen ihn jetzt in ihrem Leben haben wollten. Das war nichts, das er erwartet hatte, als alles angefangen hatte. Er hatte nur dem Todesurteil entgehen wollen und mit den Resten des Lebens weitermachen, die er retten konnte. Nun hatte er Menschen – Freunde? – die ihn in ihrer Nähe haben wollten.

„Ich bin mit sechzehn Jahren den Todessern beigetreten."

„Also, das war schlichtweg Blödheit."

Er lachte. „Einverstanden. Aber es beweist, dass ich kein guter Mensch bin."

„Nein, es beweist, dass du mit sechzehn Jahren blöd warst."

„Ich habe versucht, Dumbledore zu töten, wobei ich fast Ron und Katie Bell erwischt hätte."

„In keinem der Versuche warst du erfolgreich."

Draco setzte sich wieder auf und schlang seine Arme um die Beine. „Ich wollte in jener Nacht aussteigen. Dumbledore hat mir einen Weg angeboten. Ich hätte ihn angenommen, aber die Todesser, die ich in die Schule gelassen hatte, haben mich unterbrochen."

„Siehst du? Sogar damals wolltest du dich bessern."

„Aber ich habe es nicht getan. Ich hätte Snape verlassen und irgendwo anders hingehen können in jener Nacht, aber das habe ich nicht getan. Ich bin direkt zu ihm gegangen." Draco hielt inne. Seine Kehle war plötzlich wie zugeschnürt. Das war es, was immer noch seine Träume heimsuchte, selbst nachdem alle anderen Monster ausgelöscht worden waren. „Und – und dann brachte er mich dazu, Severus zu töten, direkt vor aller Augen."

Er holte tief Luft. Von Snape hatte er nicht einmal den Grangers erzählt. „Ich – Wenn ich es nicht getan hätte, hätte er mich umgebracht und ich konnte meine Mutter nicht allein zurücklassen. Severus… er stand einfach da und starrte mich an. Er konnte nicht sprechen, aber ich glaube, er hat versucht, in meinen Kopf einzudringen. Er – er sagte…"

Hermine griff zögerlich nach seiner Hand und rieb langsam, sanft über seine Handfläche.

„Er sagte mir, dass es in Ordnung sei. Und dann… sah ich ihm in die Augen und… tat, wie mir befohlen worden war." Seine Stimme brach und er hielt inne. Er blinzelte heftig und biss die Zähne zusammen, um zu verhindern, dass ihn seine Emotionen übermannten.

Hermine schwieg. Draco hatte das noch nie mit ihr geteilt. Sie hatten niemals über die Vergangenheit gesprochen. Darüber, was mit ihm geschehen war, wie er sich auf den Pfad begeben hatte, der zum Tod führte.

„Das war mein Erster. Severus Snape. Mein Lieblingslehrer. Die einzige Person, die ich tatsächlich bewundert hatte. Ich weiß, dass er nicht gerade dein Freund war. Ich gebe zu, dass er dich ziemlich mies behandelt hat. Aber er hat auf mich aufgepasst, mit mir wie mit einem Menschen gesprochen und mir Ratschläge erteilt, wie ein Vater. Mein Vater hat jedenfalls nie einen Atemzug für mich verschwendet", sagte er voller Bitterkeit. „Snape hat wirklich versucht, mich von so einem Leben fernzuhalten, doch ich war jung und stur und wollte nicht auf ihn hören."

Hermine starrte ihre Hände an, die immer noch ineinander verschränkt waren. Sie strich abwesend über seine Finger und drückte sie.

Er sah sie an. „Muss ich noch weitermachen?"

„Das ist alles Vergangenheit", erinnerte sie ihn sachte. „Auch wenn ich ihre Bedeutung in deinem Leben nicht herunterspielen möchte. Aber was ist mit den letzten beiden Jahren? Du hast Voldemorts Untergang herbeigeführt! Du hast etwas Wunderbares für die ganze Welt getan."

„Nur weil ich nicht mehr getötet habe, nachdem ich den Tod deiner Eltern vortäuschte, heißt das nicht, dass ich nichts Furchtbares mehr getan habe. Ich habe ihm immer noch treu gedient und ihm keinen Grund gegeben, mich anzuzweifeln."

„Okay", sagte sie, entschlossen, ihm zu zeigen, was sie inzwischen erkannt hatte. „Aber du musstest es tun. Du musstest die Illusion aufrechterhalten, dass du immer noch für Voldemort arbeitest."

Er sah sie scharf ein. „Du findest Ausreden für mich."

„Nein. Du hast getan, was du tun musstest. Schau nur, wo du jetzt stehst, was du erreicht hast! In den letzten acht Monaten habe ich für mich selbst erkannt, dass du ein guter Mensch bist."

„Ich habe gute Sachen getan", sagte er, zunehmend frustriert, dass sie es einfach nicht auf sich beruhen lassen wollte. Noch dazu war es schwer, ihr gegenüber die Liste seiner vielen Sünden aufzuzählen, sie zu diskutieren und zu beschreiben. Von allen Menschen sollte gerade sie nicht hören müssen, was er getan hatte. Er wollte sie vor der Welt beschützen, vor allem Schlechten. Ihn selbst miteingeschlossen. „Vielleicht kann man das so sagen, aber mein Herz ist immer noch schwarz. Alles, das ich getan habe, war aus eigennützigen Gründen. Für mich, um mein Leben besser zu gestalten. Nicht zum Wohl der Allgemeinheit."

Sie spürte die Last von allem, das er getan hatte, auf ihre Schultern fallen. Es war so schwer. Sie fühlte sich, als wäre sie am Grund des Ozeans und das Gewicht des gesamten Wassers über ihr zerdrückten langsam ihre Lungen. Damit hatte er so lange Zeit gelebt. Sie wollte ihm den Schmerz nehmen; die Person sein, die ihm zeigte, wie wunderbar ein entlastetes Leben sein konnte. „Was ist mit all den guten Dingen, die du für mich getan hast? Auf mich Acht gegeben, mich in Sicherheit behalten."

„Ich habe es dir doch gesagt. Eigennützig."

„Nein, das glaube ich nicht. Jede Nacht, wenn du sichergestellt hast, dass ich es warm und gemütlich habe, hast du das für mich getan. Nicht für dich." Sie musste es ihm einfach begreiflich machen!

Er blickte in ihre stürmischen Augen und suchte nach etwas, von dem er wusste, dass es dort war, und da sah er es: Einen kleinen Hoffnungsschimmer. Hoffnung. Er konnte ihre Hoffnung mit einem bloßen Wort zerstören, wenn er wollte. Doch er wollte nicht. Sie glaubte daran, dass es etwas in ihm gab, für das es sich zu kämpfen lohnte. Etwas, das vergraben und erstickt gewesen war und, so lange er sich erinnern konnte, nach Luft schnappte. Und er stellte fest, dass er sie nicht enttäuschen wollte. Er wollte versuchen, die Person zu sein, die sie von ihm erhoffte. Wie er es ihr zuvor versprochen hatte, wollte er für sie leben. Er wusste, dass es schwer sein würde. Schwerer als alles, das er in seinem Leben jemals getan hatte, doch ihm war bewusst, dass es das mehr als wert war.

„Vielleicht", war alles, das er ihr im Moment antworten konnte.

„Ich weiß es."

Wenn er es tat, musste er Gewissheit haben, dass sie sich sicher war. „Hermine, du verdienst jemand Besseren. Jemand, der dir das Gefühl geben kann, etwas Besonderes zu sein, als wärst du das Wichigste in seinem Leben."

„Du gibst mir das Gefühl, etwas Besonderes zu sein, Draco. Du bist auf deine eigene Weise unendlich romantisch, weißt du." Sie lächelte ihn verlegen an.

Er hob eine Augenbraue. „Romantisch? Bist du geistig verwirrt?"

„Ich meine es ernst."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nie im Leben. Ich würde nicht einmal wissen, wie es aussieht, wenn dein alberner Film nicht wäre."

Sie schlug spielerisch gegen seine Brust. „Er ist nicht albern."

„Doch. Magie. Das ist lächerlich."

Sie verdrehte die Augen und sah auf das Wasser hinaus.

„Ich bin durcheinander, Hermine. Und ich werde es nur wieder vermasseln. Da bin ich mir sicher."

„Ich aber auch", sagte sie ernst. „Darum geht es doch auch. Du wirst es vermasseln, ich werde es vermasseln, aber es funktioniert, wenn wir beide entscheiden, dass wir es wieder vermasseln wollen, gemeinsam."

„Warum solltest du – irgendjemand – das tun?"

Sie schaute ihn spitz an. „Weil man weiß, dass es zusammen besser ist als getrennt."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann immer noch nicht fassen, dass wir gerade diese Unterhaltung führen."

„Was ist da noch? Alles andere haben wir doch schon besprochen. Ich habe Angst, dass du von der Bildfläche verschwindest, auf einem glänzenden schwarzen Pferd in den Sonnenuntergang fortreitest oder in die Sonne fliegst oder den ganzen Weg zum Mond. Und mich… verlässt, ohne einen zweiten Gedanken." Sie konnte ihn nicht ansehen. Ihr Herz war bei dem Gedanken zu nah am Brechen.

„Ich könnte dich niemals ohne einen zweiten Gedanken verlassen", sagte er leise.

Hermine setzte sich ganz auf, zog die Knie an die Brust und umschlang sie mit ihren Armen. Draco vermisste ihre Hand in seiner und beobachtete ihr Gesicht, während Emotionen darüber hinweghuschten, wie Flammen eines Feuers an den Wänden tanzten.

„Aber du könntest fortgehen."

„Natürlich. Das ist Teil meiner Person."

Sie schloss fest die Augen.

„Aber ich habe niemals gesagt, dass ich es _will_, nur dass ich es könnte. Wenn ich wollte. Was ich nicht tue." Er wandte sich ihr zu. „Ich möchte dich nicht verlassen. Okay?"

Sie nickte. Sie sah ihn immer noch nicht an.

Er seufzte. „Ich kann dir nur nicht bieten, was du verdienst."

„Ich brauche das alles nicht. Ich meine, ich habe dich nicht verdient. Schon mal darüber nachgedacht?"

Nein, das hatte er wirklich nicht. Noch würde der Gedanke jemals sein Gehirn durchkreuzen. „Und wie kommst du darauf?"

„Du behandelst mich, wie niemand anders es jemals getan hat. Du bietest mir die Stirn. Du gibst nicht einfach nach und lässt mich tun oder haben, was ich will, wie Harry und Ron. Du bist schlauer als ich und du forderst mich heraus. Du stellst mich immer an erste Stelle, auch wenn es bedeutet, mich so wütend zu machen wie einen Knallrümpfigen Kröter. Und du weichst nicht zurück, wenn ich mich unmöglich aufführe. Das respektiere ich."

Draco war verblüfft, wie viel sie aus seinen kleinen Handlungen ihr gegenüber herausgelesen hatte. Und er war erstaunt, dass ihre Eindrücke korrekt waren. Er hatte tatsächlich die Gewohnheit, sie vor sich selbst zu stellen, er hatte nur niemals gedacht, dass es aus seiner Sorge um sie war. Es gab immer einen anderen Grund, den er seinen Aktionen zuschreiben konnte: Sie beschützen, seinen Plan beschützen, Harry, ihre Arbeit oder sonst etwas.

„Du bist trotzdem viel besser als ich", beharrte er.

„Ich bin nicht perfekt und ich werde es niemals sein, Draco. Und ich erwarte nicht, dass du es bist."

„Gut", sagte er grinsend. „Dann wirst du nicht enttäuscht."

„Gibt es noch etwas anderes, das du sagen möchtest?", fragte sie. Ihre Augen strahlten ihn an. „Obwohl es nichts gibt, das du sagen kannst, was mich von meiner Meinung darüber abbringen wird. Oder über dich."

Er dachte angestrengt nach. Gab es noch irgendwelche Einwände, die ihm einfielen? „Noch eine Sache. Und ich wollte es schon eine lange Zeit sagen, aber ich war mir nicht sicher, ob es überhaupt ausgesprochen werden muss. Aber ich denke, vielleicht doch. Für die Aufzeichnungen musst du wissen, dass die eine verdammte Sache kein Thema ist. Schon lange nicht mehr."

„Gut. Aber das habe ich mir schon gedacht."

Er dachte wieder nach. „Was ist, wenn ich dich am Ende verletze? Denn ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es so kommen wird. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich da tue. Ich habe es noch nie zuvor getan und ich glaube fest, dass ich schrecklich darin sein werde."

„Du bist ein Malfoy. Ich dachte, du wärst gut in allem, das du tust."

Er lächelte und schaute sie an. Sie grinste ihn an. Er streckte die Hand aus und strich eine lose Strähne ihres Haares hinter ihr Ohr. Dann noch eine. Und dann stellte er fest, dass da viel zu viele Strähnen und zu wenig Ohren waren.

„Es ist ein hoffnungsloser Fall", sagte sie.

„Ja, ich bin ein Malfoy. Stört dich das nicht? Gar nicht?"

„Warum sollte es? Ich weiß alles darüber, was du getan hast, was du durchgemacht hast. Zumindest den Großteil. Und wenn du mehr mit mir teilen möchtest, dann bin ich da. Wenn nicht, ist es mir auch recht. Ich will immer noch sehen, wohin das führt."

„Obwohl ich bin, was ich bin."

„_Weil_ du bist, was du bist."

„Aber ich werde dir wehtun."

„Das hast du schon, sehr oft! Und du wirst es wieder tun, wie ich es auch bei dir tun werde. Das ist es doch, was es so wunderbar macht. Denn auch wenn du mich verletzen wirst, werde ich dir verzeihen. Und du wirst mir verzeihen, wenn ich dir wehtue. Und wir werden es gemeinsam durchstehen."

Ihm fielen keine weiteren Einwände ein. Sie hatte auf jeden geantwortet, den er angeboten hatte, und ihn damit zur gleichen Zeit glücklich und ängstlich gemacht.

„Hermine, ich – "

„Draco, ich bitte dich nicht um ein Geständnis unsterblicher Ergebenheit. Alles, das ich wissen will, ist, ob du dieses Wagnis mit mir eingehen willst. Darum geht es im Leben nämlich: Wagnisse eingehen."

Ein langsames Grinsen breitete sich in seinem Herzen aus, dann in seinem Geist und schließlich auf seinem Gesicht. „Ja, das will ich. Mit dir."

Sie erwiderte sein Lächeln. „Richtige Antwort, Malfoy."

Er schaute ihr tief in die Augen, immer noch nicht sicher, ob sie wirklich wusste, worauf sie sich da einließ, doch manchmal war sie einfach zu stur für ihr eigenes Wohl. Und er hatte einmal irgendwo gehört, dass man, wenn man nicht weiß, wie etwas funktionieren soll, es einfach darauf ankommen lassen solle. Er küsste sie und als sie den Kuss erwiderte, fühlte er sich komplett. Der Kuss war sanft, zögerlich, schüchtern – als würden sie einander endlich kennen lernen. Und obwohl er sehr verschieden war von den vorherigen zwei, die voller Verzweiflung, Angst und intensivem Verlangen gewesen waren, katapultierte er seine Eingeweide in Hundert Richtungen.

Nach ein paar Minuten löste sie sich von ihm, leicht außer Atem. „Ich dachte, du hättest diesen Zauber zwischen uns entfernt."

„Habe ich auch", sagte er, gleichermaßen verzückt wie sie. „Das muss dieses Magie- Zeug sein, von dem du geschwafelt hast."

„Muss wohl so sein", sagte sie, vollkommen zufrieden. Draco küsste sie auf die Stirn, zog sie dann eng an sich und schlang seine Arme um sie. Sie legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und er überlegte, sie niemals wieder loszulassen.

Er seufzte. „Ich werde es vermasseln, weißt du", sagte er.

„Ich weiß."

„Also… es ist dir recht."

„Das hatten wir doch schon…"

„Aber ich will nur – "

Hermine zog sein Kinn zu ihr. „Kein – Wort – mehr", sagte sie und betonte jede Silbe mit einem sanften Kuss.

Gerade als sie sich zurückziehen wollte, hielt Draco ihr Gesicht ein paar Zentimeter von seinem eigenen entfernt fest und sah ihr in die Augen. Sie lächelten und strahlten ihn an und plötzlich wollte er nichts mehr als in ihnen zu ertrinken. Langsam, ohne seinen Blick von ihr zu lösen, zog er sie näher, bis nur noch eine Haaresbreite zwischen ihnen war, und hielt inne. Er konnte ihren Atem auf seinen Lippen spüren, bevor er sie küsste. Es war wie ein Sonnenaufgang oder ein Feuerwerk oder eine Blume, die aufblühte. Es war wie Fliegen und Fallen und Vergessen, dass sie zwei Menschen waren, und Wissen, dass das Leben so besser war.

Alles, das von Bedeutung war, war, dass sie es mit ihm probieren wollte. Er hatte ihr einmal durch einen Kuss versprochen, dass er für sie leben würde. Nun würde er dieses Versprechen halten.


	36. Epilog: Ich bin der Ozean

So, ihr Lieben! Hier ist der erste (wirklich lange!) Epilog.

Wie schnell das ganze gegangen ist! Jetzt sind wir schon fast am Ende der Geschichte angekommen. Nächste Woche folgt der zweite Epilog und damit der letzte Teil! Ich muss sagen, schon jetzt schwingt bei mir etwas Wehmut mit. Wie stehts mit euch?

Und jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Liebste Grüße

luckyserpent

* * *

**Epilog: Ich bin der Ozean**

Draco Mal zog sich auf die große Schaukel auf der Veranda seines Hauses zurück und las ein Buch, das seine Frau empfohlen hatte. Scherzhaft hatte er erwidert, dass er es nicht zu lesen brauchte, weil er schon den Film gesehen hatte. Da hatte sie ihm einen ihrer Blicke zugeworfen und gesagt: „Bücher sind besser als Filme." Sie lag selten falsch und dies war keine Ausnahme. Er hatte das Buch gestern begonnen und bereits zwei Drittel hinter sich.

Er wusste, dass er es an diesem Tag nicht würde beenden können, da es fast zwei Uhr nachmittags war und ihre Gäste um drei kamen.

„Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!"

Als er die Stimme seines Sohnes hörte, schwoll sein Herz an, bis es zu platzen drohte. Er lauschte der kleinen Stimme, während sie sich durchs Haus bewegte, bis er hörte, wie die Verandatür sich langsam öffnete. Er wusste, dass sein Sohn nach ihm suchte. Deshalb hob er das Buch vor sein Gesicht, um vorzugeben, er wäre in das Buch vertieft.

Draco hörte, wie der zweieinhalbjährige Junge versuchte sich anzuschleichen, um ihn zu überraschen. Es war etwas, das er gerne tat – sich an seine Eltern anzuschleichen und zu versuchen, sie zu erschrecken. Nur ein Mal war es ihm wirklich geglückt – kleine Kinder glauben oft, sie sind viel leiser als sie tatsächlich waren – als Hermine so gefesselt von einem Buch war, dass sie nicht bemerkt hatte, wie er sich kichernd auf Zehenspitzen durch den Raum schlich.

Als der Junge an seinem Sessel angelangt war und sein Gekicher zu unterdrücken versuchte, riss Draco das Buch von seinem Gesicht weg und sagte „Buh!"

Der Junge quietschte entzückt und sein Gesicht leuchtete auf. Draco grinste und hob seinen Sohn hoch.

„Uch!"

„Du möchtest, dass ich dir vorlese?"

Der Junge nickte.

„Also, lass mal sehen, was du da hast."

Der Junge reichte Draco ein Buch.

„Sieht so aus, als hätte Mummy dir wieder ein neues Buch gekauft."

Der Junge nickte grinsend.

„Und es ist mit Drachen! Wie wunderbar!"

Der Junge machte es sich an Dracos Brust bequem, bereit, seinem Vater beim Umblättern zu helfen. Es war ein schönes Buch mit sehr detaillierten Bildern von Drachen. Während er vorlas, stellte er die Stimmen aller Charaktere nach und half seinem Sohn, die schwereren Wörter zu verstehen – Hermine neigte immer dazu, ihm Bücher zu kaufen, die etwas über seinem Alter lagen.

Schließlich blätterte Draco die letzte Seite um und sagte: „Das Ende." Er schaute zu seinem Sohn hinunter und sah, dass er tief und fest schlief. Er küsste ihn auf den Kopf und legte das Drachen- Buch auf einen Tisch neben ihn. Er nahm sein eigenes Buch in die Hand, las aber nicht weiter. Stattdessen dachte er an den wunderschönen Jungen, der an seiner Brust schlief.

Er hatte glänzendes, lockiges, hellblondes Haar. Die perfekte Mischung aus seinen Eltern und seine Augen waren grün – wie Janes. Seine Haut war so blass wie Dracos, aber ein paar Sommersprossen zierten sein Gesicht.

Draco lächelte, als er sich in Erinnerung rief, wie die Krankenschwester ihm den Jungen direkt nach seiner Geburt gereicht hatte. Damals hatte er schwarzes Haar gehabt und blaue Augen, aber das Haar ist bald ausgefallen und golden gewachsen. Er war fest in eine nichtssagende Decke gewickelt und seine Haut war sehr rot.

„Ihr Sohn, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco nahm zögernd das Bündel entgegen. Er sah so _zerbrechlich_ aus! Als könnte er bei dem kleinsten Druck brechen. Als die Schwester ihn losließ, zappelte das Baby einen Augenblick lang und schlief dann wieder ein. Als Draco das schlafende Baby betrachtete, das in seinen Armen lag, verliebte er sich hoffnungslos. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie jemand nur wegen eines Babys so vollkommen glücklich und erfüllt sein konnte. Aber es ist _mein_ Baby, dachte er. Er lächelte auf die kleine Person hinunter und sah ihm beim Atmen zu. Dann schaute er zu seiner Frau, die sich in ihrem Bett aufsetzte. Sie sah erschöpft aus, doch sie lächelte ihn träumerisch an.

Er lächelte sie an und dachte, dass sie noch nie so schön ausgesehen hatte wie in _diesem_ Augenblick. Nur die Erfahrung lehrte ihn, dass er am nächsten Tag denselben Gedanken haben würde. Draco vergaß völlig, dass noch andere Leute im Zimmer waren.

„Hey, du", sagte er zu Hermine.

„Hey", antwortete sie.

Draco trat zu ihr und reichte ihr das Baby. Sein Baby. _Ihr_ gemeinsames Baby. Hermine nahm ihn in die Arme und hielt ihn, als hätte sie ihr gesamtes Leben lang Babys gehalten. Sie sah so natürlich aus, so unglaublich glücklich, dass Draco das Gefühl hatte, sein Herz würde platzen. Hermine strahlte, obwohl sie gerade ein Kind gebärt hatte, und er konnte sehen, dass sie sich genauso verliebt hatte wie er.

„Hey, kleiner Kerl", flüsterte sie und rückte die Decke zur Seite, um volle Sicht auf sein Gesicht zu bekommen. „Ich bin deine Mummy." Draco spürte Tränen in seinen Augen prickeln. „Und das ist dein Daddy. Und wir werden dich für den Rest deines Lebens lieben."

„Haben Sie schon einen Namen?", erkundigte sich die Schwester.

Hermine schaute Draco an und lächelte.

„Steven Anders Malfoy", sagte er, breit grinsend.

Die Schwester nickte und notierte den Namen auf ein paar Dokumenten. „Sie müssen beide die Geburtsurkunde unterschreiben." Sie präsentierte ein bedeutend- aussehendes Pergament mit ihren und Stevens Namen. „Das ist natürlich ein magisches Dokument", fuhr sie fort. „Sobald sie es unterschrieben haben, wird es magisch versiegelt. Es kann nicht mehr verändert werden. Es zu unterschreiben, verkündet der Nachwelt, dass Sie beide die Eltern sind. Sollten irgendwelche… Streitigkeiten aufkommen, stimmen Sie, Mr. Malfoy, zu, Verantwortung für das Kind zu übernehmen, unabhängig davon, was immer passieren könnte. Sollten Sie beide sich trennen – Merlin behüte – oder die Vaterschaft infrage gestellt werden, gehört er Ihnen."

Dracos Miene verfinsterte sich. „Ich glaube nicht, dass eines von beidem zur Sprache kommen wird."

„Natürlich nicht. Aber ich muss es Ihnen sagen. Denn es ist ein magisch bindender Vertrag."

„Schön, wie auch immer." Er sah zu Hermine, die leise kicherte. Ihr Lächeln ließ seine Verärgerung dahinschmelzen. Er lächelte zurück und wandte sich wieder der Schwester zu. „Wo soll ich unterschreiben?"

„Hier", sagte sie und deutete auf die Linie über seinem Namen.

Nachdem er unterschrieben hatte, nahm er Hermine Steven, damit sie unterzeichnen konnte. Dann murmelte die Schwester einen Zauber und die Geburtsurkunde blitzte golden auf.

„Alles fertig!", sagte sie fröhlich. „Ich werde Ihnen etwas Zeit mit Ihrem Baby geben", sagte sie und verließ das Zimmer.

Hermine streckte eine Hand aus und er berührte sie mit seiner. Sie drückte seine Finger. „Ich liebe dich", hauchte sie, während Tränen ihre Augen befeuchteten.

Draco setzte sich neben sie aufs Bett und gab ihr Steven zurück. Dann küsste er sie auf die Schläfe und schlang seine Arme um sie. „Ich liebe dich auch", raunte er in ihr Haar.

„Ist er nicht wunderschön?", fragte sie.

„Ja", antwortete er und konnte nichts mehr sagen. Er fühlte sich… _voll_. Komplett. „_Du_, Granger, bist wunderbar."

Sie kicherte und sah ihn an. „Ich _fühle_ mich auch irgendwie wunderbar. Und nicht nur weil ich gerade ein Baby bekommen habe. Nur…" Sie lachte. „Naja, weil ich das alles _gemacht_ habe!"

Er lachte und zog sie an sich. „Du hast es gut gemacht", sagte er und beobachtete, wie sein Sohn regelmäßige Atemzüge nahm. Er spürte plötzliches Erstaunen, als er realisierte, dass er ein Teil davon gewesen war, dieses neue, perfekte Leben zu erschaffen. Und gerade bevor die Tür aufplatzte und eine Menschenmenge hereindrängte, die meisten davon mit rotem Haar, sagte er: „Und… _ich_ habe etwas gut gemacht."

Harry hatte sich sehr schnell daran gewöhnt, eine Menge Menschen in seinem Leben zu haben. Als er sich entschlossen hatte, Hermine zu umwerben, stellte er fest, dass es in einer gewissen Art und Weise auch bedeutete, die Weasleys zu umwerben. Sie waren wie eine zweite Familie für sie, zusätzliche zehn Leute, denen sie so sehr am Herzen lag wie ihm. Er hatte sich vor Hermine, Harry, Ron und Ginny bewiesen, doch es blieb immer noch der Rest der Weasley- Familie.

Das erste Mal, als Hermine Draco zum Fuchsbau mitgenommen hatte, ein paar Wochen nach dem Ende des Krieges, hatte er um die Aufmerksamkeit aller gebeten und Entschuldigungen ausgesprochen, sehr zu ihrer großen Überraschung. Er mochte es nicht besonders, sich zu entschuldigen – hatte nicht wirklich viel Erfahrung darin – doch er vermutete, der beste Weg, aus diesem unbehaglichen Stadium herauszukommen, war, die Streitigkeiten aus der Welt zu schaffen.

Draco hatte sich entschuldigen wollen, doch zur selben Zeit auch nicht. Er wollte, dass die Weasleys wussten, dass es ihm leid tat, _ehrlich_ leid tat, für jede schreckliche Sache, die er jemals über sie oder zu ihnen gesagt hatte. Er hasste es nur, im Rampenlicht zu stehen. Doch Hermine hatte ihn ermutigt und so hatte er es getan.

Er begann mit einer knappen, aber vom Herzen kommenden Entschuldigung an die gesamte Familie und dann auch ein paar Individuen: an Ron und dann an Charlie. Der erstere hatte keine Ahnung von Dracos Beteiligung an seiner Verletzung gehabt und Draco hatte sich Sorgen gemacht, dass Ron ihm nicht verzeihen würde. Ron war wütend gewesen, doch sobald Draco die Umstände völlig erklärt hatte, verzieh er ihm murmelnd.

Charlie war während des früheren Stadiums des Krieges von Draco entführt worden, um von den Todessern für Informationen gefoltert zu werden. Obwohl Draco nicht an der tatsächlichen Folterung beteiligt war, verband Charlie dennoch sein Gesicht mit jener Erinnerung. Eines Nachts, vier Monate nach Ende des Krieges, bekam Charlie zufällig mit, wie Draco Hermine seine Liebe gestand. Und von da an bemühte er sich, Draco kennen zu lernen.

Fred und George nannten ihn aus irgendeinem Grund „Zaubertränke" und fast jedes Mal kicherte Hermine hysterisch.

Es war nicht nur, dass er sich an die Weasleys gewöhnen musste. Er musste auch damit ins Reine kommen, dass all jene Menschen, die sich um Hermine gesorgt hatten, sich plötzlich um _ihn_ sorgten. Sich aufrichtig um ihn sorgten. Und es überschritt seine Beziehung zu Hermine. Das Band, das er mit Harry geschlossen hatte, würde niemals brechen und Harry war Teil der Weasleys, deshalb musste Draco ebenfalls einer sein.

Nachdem Draco bei seinem ersten Besuch seine Entschuldigungen ausgerichtet hatte, musste er sich sehr bald verabschieden. Es war… zu viel, zu schnell. In seiner Entschuldigung hatten sehr viele Emotionen gesteckt und dann schien der ganze Haufen von ihnen plötzlich die zehn Jahre gutmachen zu wollen, die sie Draco gekannt und im Grunde gehasst hatten. Es gab eine Grenze dessen, was er, umgeben von Lärm und Menschen, ertragen konnte und diese war sehr schnell erreicht.

Jeder nachfolgende Besuch dauerte ein wenig länger, bis er schließlich einen ganzen Tag im Fuchsbau bleiben und die gesamte Zeit über die Nerven behalten konnte.

In angenehmem Gegensatz genoss er die Zeit, die er mit Hermine und ihren Eltern verbrachte, weil alles sehr viel ruhiger und gelassener ablief. Als ihr Haus verkauft worden war, hatten sie keine Bleibe, nachdem sie die Insel verlassen hatten. Draco hatte versprochen, dass er ihnen ein Haus kaufen würde, wo immer sie wünschten. Nach einer überraschend kurzen Diskussion, baten die Granger um eine bescheidene Wohnung in der Mitte von London. Nachdem sie allein auf einer Insel gewohnt hatten – eine wunderschöne, tropische, aber isolierte und verlassene Insel – wollten sie von Leuten umgeben sein.

Es war schwierig gewesen, ihren Tod legal „rückgängig zu machen", doch am Ende führte Hermine ein paar Zauber aus, um den Prozess zu beschleunigen. Natürlich in Muggle- Gerichten. Personenverwechslung war der endgültige Gerichtsbeschluss, gepaart mit der spontanen Entscheidung der Grangers, in ein fremdes Land zu ziehen und all ihre Habseligkeiten und weltlichen Güter aufzugeben. Es stellte sich als _wunderbarer_ Spaß heraus – von der Art, die Draco nie wieder erfahren wollte.

Eine starke, kühle Brise wehte vom Meer her und zerzauste Draco und Stevens Haare. Draco legte eine Hand auf den Arm seines Sohnes. Er fühlte sich kühl an. Er rief eine Decke herbei und breitete sie über sie beide aus.

Die Verandaschaukel war sein Lieblingsplatz auf der ganzen Welt. Nachdem er Hermine sechs Monate lang jede Nacht dort zugedeckt hatte, hatte die Veranda bereits eine besondere Bedeutung für ihn.

Dann, sechs Monate nach Ende des Krieges, nach einem langen, _langen Tag_ im Ministerium, an dem er endlich seinen Zauberstab wiederbekommen hatte, ging Dracos ins Edge zurück. Er war spät dran. Hermine wollte sich mit ihm treffen und sie würden seine Rückkehr in die magische Welt feiern. Doch er hatte drei verschiedene Büros aufsuchen müssen – _wussten_ sie denn nicht, dass er kommen würde? – fünf verschiedene Menschen – bevor ihm endlich gesagt wurde, dass die erste Person doch die richtige gewesen war. In jenem Augenblick hätte er fast gegen seine Bewährungsauflage verstoßen.

Sie sollte um sechs kommen und es schon fast sieben. Er fühlte sich furchtbar, doch es gab nichts, dass er hätte tun können.

Im Haus war es dunkel, als er eintrat, doch er wusste, dass sie da war. Ihre Tasche und ihr Pullover lagen auf dem Sofa. Er rief nach ihr, aber sie antwortete nicht. Deshalb schaute er in allen Zimmern nach, vergeblich. Er schüttelte den Kopf und realisierte, wo sie sein musste. Er schalt sich dafür, nicht als erstes dort nachgesehen zu haben.

Sie schlief auf der Schaukel, in eine Decke gewickelt. Ihr Haar flatterte sanft in der Brise. Er starrte sie einfach nur an, weil er es endlich konnte, und sein Herz zog sich schmerzhaft in seiner Brust zusammen. Er liebte sie mehr als _alles_ andere.

Er ging zu ihr, im Zwiespalt, ob er sie aufwecken oder sie schlafen lassen sollte. Die Bretter der Veranda knarrten und sie rührte sich. Sie lächelte zu ihm hoch.

„Hey", sagte sie schläfrig.

„Hey", antwortete er und hockte sich neben die Schaukel, um auf ihrer Augenhöhe zu sein.

Hermine streckte eine Hand aus und er nahm sie in seine. „Tut mir leid, dass ich eingeschlafen bin."

„Das muss es nicht."

Dann zog sie seine Hand zu sich und als es nicht weiter ging, nahm sie seinen Arm.

„Was machst du da?", fragte er grinsend.

„Komm her."

Er grinste sie breit an. Nur sie konnte dieses Lächeln aus ihm herauslocken – dieses große, alberne, von dem er _wusste_, dass es bescheuert aussah, doch es war ihm gleichgültig. Behutsam stieg er auf die Schaukel und setzte sich zwischen sie und die Lehne der Schaukel. Er war noch nie dankbarer als in diesem Augenblick, dass er sich dazu entschlossen hatte, eine große Schaukel anzubringen.

„Bist du müde?", fragte sie, als er bequem hinter ihr saß. Sie war an seine Brust gelehnt und seine Arme waren um sie geschlungen.

Er gluckste. „Nicht wirklich."

„Können wir nicht einfach… ein wenig später rausgehen?"

„Natürlich, wann immer du willst."

„Gut", sagte sie gähnend. „Ich vermisse es richtig, hier draußen zu schlafen. Hier schlafe ich am besten."

Draco konnte nicht glauben, wie schnell sie einschlief, doch er beschwerte sich nicht. Das Gefühl von ihr in seinen Armen war zu unglaublich, als dass er es zerstören wollte. Er schlummerte ebenfalls ein.

Als er aufwachte, sind die Sterne aufgegangen und Hermine schaute ihn an, liebevoll lächelnd.

„Was ist?", sagte er und rieb sich die Augen.

Sie kicherte. „Nichts. Ich glaube, es ist zu spät für Abendessen."

„Unsinn", erwiderte er. Er küsste sie auf die Stirn. „Wir können überall auf der ganzen Welt abendessen gehen."

„Das stimmt." Hermine streckte sich und legte ihm eine Hand ans Gesicht. Sie fuhr ihm mit einem Finger über die Wange. „Du hast einen Schlafabdruck."

„Habe ich?"

„Draco?"

„Ja?"

„Sag mir, dass du mich liebst."

„Ich liebe dich", sagte er ohne zu zögern.

„Gut. Ich habe Hunger."

Draco hatte seine Mutter zwei Tage nach seiner Entlassung aus Azkaban abgeholt und sie zum Edge gebracht, wo sie ein paar Tage gewohnt hatte, während sie diskutierten, wohin sie gehen wollte. Am Ende hatte sie sich für das Haus in Oxfordshire entschieden und Draco hatte so viele Schutzzauber ausgeführt, wie er kannte.

Fünf Monate später nahm er Hermine mit, um sie Narzissa offiziell vorzustellen.

„Warum bist du so nervös?", fragte er, als sie auf der Türschwelle zu ihrem Haus standen. „Du hast meine Mutter schon mal getroffen."

„Ja, aber… das waren _völlig_ andere Umstände! Es war unter meinen Bedingungen, wenn du so willst. Es war im Ministerium, deine Mutter war in Haft… jetzt gehe ich zu _ihrem_ Haus. Und…" Sie brach ab und schaute ihn an.

„Und was?"

„Naja… jetzt bin ich mit _dir_ zusammen."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Hermine. Bitte", sagte Draco. „Was heute passiert, wird überhaupt nichts ändern. Das weißt du." Er versuchte, so beruhigend wie möglich zu klingen, zuversichtlich und unbeeindruckt. In Wahrheit glaubte er, dass er möglicherweise noch nervöser war als Hermine. Er hatte noch _nie_ ein Mädchen nach Hause gebracht, um sie seinen Eltern vorzustellen. Er hatte seiner Mum sogar noch nie gesagt, dass er irgendein Mädchen mochte, und heute plante er, ihr wirklich von Hermine zu erzählen. Was auch immer ihre Reaktion sein würde, Draco meinte es ernst, was er gesagt hatte – nichts zwischen ihm und Hermine würde sich verändern. Und er vermutete, dass seine Mutter die Wahrheit kennen, es sich aber nicht anmerken lassen würde.

Wann immer Draco bei seinen Besuchen von seinem Leben berichtete, erwähnte er Hermine. Narzissa erkundigte sich nach ihrem allgemeinen Wohlergehen, doch die Elektrizität in der Luft, machte ihn immer leicht nervös. Obwohl er bereitwillig zugeben würde, dass er es sich möglicherweise eingebildet hatte.

Hermine war, ungeachtet seiner eigenen Gefühle zu dem Thema, eine Muggle- Geborene. Er hatte noch nie einen Beweis gesehen, dass seine Mutter anders war als die typische Reinblüterin mit Vorurteilen, wie sein Vater es gewesen war, und er hatte wirklich keine Ahnung, wie sie reagieren würde. Über allem anderen machte er sich Sorgen, dass sie Hermine als nicht gut genug für ihn erachten würde, was er lächerlich fand.

Seiner Mutter zu sagen, dass er in eine Muggle- Geborene verliebt war, in irgendeiner Weise anzudeuten, dass er sein _Leben_ mit ihr verbringen wollte… war mindestens furchteinflößend.

„Hast du geklopft?", fragte Hermine.

„Ich – oh. Nein."

Sie verlagerte ihr Gewicht. „Dann klopf bitte. Je eher es anfängt, desto früher ist es vorbei."

Draco nickte, holte tief Luft und klopfte.

Hermine nahm seine Hand und hielt sie fest umklammert, während sie warteten. Als sie Schritte nahen hörten, ließ sie ihn los.

Narzissa öffnete weit die Tür. Sie trug lange, blassblaue Roben, die mit silbernen Fäden durchzogen waren. Ihr langes, blondes Haar fiel auf ihren Rücken hinunter, während die Strähnen um ihr Gesicht herum mit einer Spange zurückgehalten wurden, die zu ihren Roben passte.

Sie sah zu Draco, dann zu Hermine, dann wieder zu ihrem Sohn. „Guten Tag, Draco."

„Mutter", sagte er herzlich. „Du siehst gut aus."

Narzissa lächelte. „Du ebenfalls." Dann wandte sie sich Hermine zu. „Miss Granger. So sehen wir uns wieder."

„Mrs. Malfoy", sagte Hermine. Sie lächelte nervös.

Narzissas Blick wanderte an Hermine hinunter und wieder zu ihrem Gesicht, bevor sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Draco richtete. „Ich freue mich so, dass ihr zum Tee gekommen seid. Bitte kommt herein." Sie trat zur Seite, um Draco und Hermine ins Haus zu lassen.

„Dritte Tür auf der rechten Seite, Draco", sagte Narzissa. „Ich werde mich sofort zu euch gesellen."

Draco und Hermine gingen schweigend den langen, exquisit eingerichteten Korridor entlang. Als sie das richtige Zimmer erreichten, öffnete Draco die Tür und bedeutete Hermine einzutreten.

Das Zimmer hatte blassgelbe Tapeten und Möbel aus dem 19. Jahrhundert, einschließlich eines Flügels. Hermine hatte das Gefühl, sie würde in eine Szene von Stolz und Vorurteil treten, und musste ein Kichern unterdrücken. Draco führte sie in eine Chaiselounge.

Hermine hatte sich gerade gesetzt, als Narzissa zurückkehrte. Draco blieb stehen, bis seine Mutter sich gegenüber dem Chaise in einem sehr kunstvollen Armsessel Platz nahm. Auf einem Kaffeetisch zwischen dem Sessel und dem Chaise stand ein Tablett mit der üblichen Ausrüstung zum Teetrinken.

Draco konnte Hermines Besorgnis mit voller Wucht zurückkommen spüren und gab ihr schweigend zu verstehen, sich zu entspannen.

„Wie nehmen Sie Ihren Tee, Miss Granger?", erkundigte Narzissa sich höflich.

„Mit einem Stück Zucker bitte."

Narzissa sah zu Draco. „Ich nehme zwei Stück bitte."

Draco lächelte seine Mutter kurz an, dann stand er auf und trat zur Anrichte, um Tee für die beiden Frauen zuzubereiten. Es war Teil von Narzissas Machtspiel – doch was sie zu erreichen versuchte, konnte Draco sich nicht vorstellen, außer vielleicht um Hermine einzuschüchtern. Es würde sich nun so für sie anfühlen, als wäre Draco nicht im Zimmer, wenn auch nur für einen Augenblick.

„Also, Miss Granger. Ich habe… ein wenig von Draco über Sie und der Arbeit gehört, die sie geleistet haben. Jedoch… nicht alles, da bin ich mir sicher. Er gibt sorgsam darauf Acht, was er durch seine Worte verrät."

„Wie ist es Ihnen seit dem Gefängnis ergangen?", erkundigte Hermine sich. Draco grinste. Sie hatte den Köder nicht geschluckt. „Haben sie Sie gut behandelt, während Sie dort waren? Die Wachmänner waren furchtbar zu Draco."

Narzissa zuckte die Achseln. „Gut genug. Seit meiner Entlassung habe ich mich an… so _viele_ neue Dinge gewöhnen müssen. Ich arbeite immer noch an ein paar Sachen."

Draco spürte ihren Blick auf sich und er wandte sich von der Anrichte ab, zwei Tassen Tee in der Hand. Er durchquerte den Raum und reichte zuerst Hermine, dann Narzissa ihren Tee. Dann ging er seinen eigenen zubereiten.

„Es war ein unglaublicher Schock gesagt zu bekommen, dass ich drei Tage hätte, um aus dem Haus auszuziehen, in dem ich fast fünfundzwanzig Jahre gewohnt habe."

Draco beeilte sich mit dem Tee und kehrte zu Hermine zurück.

„Ich kann es mir gar nicht vorstellen", sagte Hermine. Sie nippte beiläufig an ihrer Tasse. „Was haben Sie gefühlt, als Sie von Draco erfahren haben? Davon, was er getan hat?"

Draco spuckte fast seinen Tee aus. Er blickte Hermine scharf an. Sie hatte ihren Blick auf Narzissa gerichtet, der etwas herausfordernd wirkte.

Narzissa nahm einen sehr bedächtigen Schluck aus ihrer Tasse und stellte sie dann auf den Tisch. In ihren Augen schimmerte es.

Draco war völlig sprachlos. Die Stimmung im Zimmer fühlte sich plötzlich feindselig an. Hermine wollte wissen, was Narzissa über seine Wandlung dachte, was er nur so ausdeuten konnte, dass sie auf irgendein Anzeichen hoffte, was Narzissa von _ihr_ hielt. Ihm fiel nichts ein, womit er die die Unterhaltung vermeiden konnte.

Narzissa sah ihn an. „Wie ich Ihnen bereits gesagt habe, Miss Granger, hatte ich Veränderungen in meinem Sohn beobachtet."

Er wich ihrem Blick aus.

Narzissa fuhr fort: „Ich wusste, dass etwas anders war, doch ich wusste nicht was. Seine eigene Erklärung schien auf dem ersten Blick akzeptabel zu sein – dass er sich in die Propaganda des Dunklen Lords eingeklinkt hatte."

Draco stand auf und ging zu einem Fenster. Er _redete_ nicht, als eine generelle Regel. Er begann nur allmählich, sich Hermine gegenüber völlig zu öffnen. Dazusitzen und seiner Mutter dabei zuzuhören, wie sie seine Handlungen analysierte und Vermutungen dazu anstellte, war mehr als er erwartet hatte.

„Draco?", rief seine Mutter.

„Sprich weiter", sagte er sehr widerwillig. Doch er realisierte, dass dies an einem gewissen Punkt vorprogrammiert gewesen war, dieser Kampf zwischen den beiden wichtigsten Frauen seines Lebens. Und je früher, desto besser.

„Die Beziehung zwischen meinem Sohn und meinem Mann war äußerst vielsagend", fuhr Narzissa fort. „Wenn Draco sich _wirklich_ in den Vertrauenskreis des Dunklen Lords eingeklinkt hätte, wäre Lucius sehr erfreut gewesen. Ehrlich erfreut. Draco hätte seinen Platz in den Rängen des Dunklen Lords eingenommen und wir wären eine glückliche Familie gewesen.

Aber Draco wollte mehr sein als ein einfacher Soldat. Eine Sache, die Sie wissen müssen, um meinen Sohn verstehen zu können, ist, dass er _niemals_ völlig geglaubt hat, was Lucius ihm erzählt hat."

Draco spürte Wärme durch ihn strömen und seine Händeflächen fingen an zu schwitzen. Er untersuchte aufmerksam das Fenster und schenkte dem Schließmechanismus und dem äußeren Sims besondere Aufmerksamkeit. Er erschien ihm sicher genug hindurchzufliehen, sollte er den Bedarf sehen.

„Was genau meinen Sie damit?", fragte Hermine langsam. „Ich hatte immer den Eindruck, dass er die Lebensart, in die er geboren wurde, sehr begrüßt hat."

„Zu einem bestimmten Ausmaß stimmt das auch. Draco glaubte, was wir ihm von der Welt erzählten, wie alle Kinder es tun. Er akzeptierte die Überzeugungen seines Vaters in derselben Weise, wie alle Kinder es tun würden – schlichtweg weil es Lucius' Überzeugungen waren. Eine Sache _müssen_ Sie realisieren, weil ich zufällig weiß, dass Sie eine sehr kluge Hexe sind, nämlich dass man nicht einfach durch das Leben trudeln und sich an die Meinungen der Eltern klammern kann. An einem bestimmten Punkt muss jedes Kind das Leben, zu dem sie erzogen wurden, entweder vollends annehmen oder es zu Gunsten einer Alternative zurückweisen.

Nimm zum Beispiel meine eigene Familie. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, Sie wissen von dem Seitenwechseln einiger von ihnen."

„Sirius und Andromeda, meinen Sie?", fragte Hermine.

„Ja, vor allem sie. Sie wurden in einer bestimmten Umwelt aufgezogen, aber als sie vor die Wahl gestellt worden waren, wenn auch nicht explizit, wiesen sie zurück, was sie ihr ganzes Leben lang beigebracht bekommen hatten. Sogar Regulus hatte eine Gewissenskrise, bevor er starb.

Draco war immer der perfekte Reinblüter- Sohn gewesen, bis die Zeit für ihn kam, da er die Ideale hinter der Überlegenheit der Reinblüter entweder annehmen oder zurückweisen musste. Unglücklicherweise fiel dieser Test mit der Aufgabe zusammen, die ihm vom Dunklen Lord erteilt worden war."

„Also…", begann Hermine. „Worin genau hat er sich nie eingeklinkt?"

„In fast alles", sagte Narzissa. „Die Reinheit des Blutes, die Überlegenheit des Blutes – "

„Das stimmt nicht ganz, Mutter", unterbrach Draco leise, ohne sich umzudrehen.

„Ach ja?", sagte Narzissa, scheinbar überrascht.

„Ich schätze, du hast Recht. Ich habe getan, was Vater gewollt hätte. Ich akzeptierte, was er mich gelehrt hatte, weil das war, was von mir erwartet wurde. Aber ich versichere dir, bis zu meinem… Test, wie du es nennst, habe ich seine Ideale von ganzem Herzen angenommen. Ich habe sie willkommen geheißen. Es war leicht. Ich habe den leichten Weg gewählt. Zu glauben, was Vater sagte, war _leicht_."

„Oh", machte Narzissa leise.

Draco schaute weiter zum Fenster hinaus. „Es tut mir leid, deine Theorie über mich zu ruinieren."

„Sie ist nicht ruiniert, Draco. Als die Zeit zum Handeln kam, als der wahre Test kam, wurde offensichtlich, was wirklich in dir steckte."

„Mutter", zischte Draco. Er wirbelte herum. „Ich _bin_ der Sohn meines Vaters."

„Geh nicht so hart mit dir ins Gericht", erwiderte Narzissa. „Du bist zu vorschnell damit, das Schlimmste von dir zu denken."

„Aber du _weißt_ es nicht, Mutter. Du weißt nicht wirklich, was in mir steckt. Es ist nicht möglich."

„Ich kann es durch deine Handlungen sehen – "

„Meine _Handlungen_?" Er brüllte jetzt fast. Seine Mutter versuchte, Ausreden für ihn zu finden, und er wollte es nicht durchgehen lassen. „Soll ich meine Handlungen für dich _auflisten_, Mutter? Muss ich dich an alles erinnern, was ich verbrochen habe? Die Sachen, die du nicht weißt…"

„Hör auf damit, Draco", zischte Narzissa. Sie stand auf und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Du hast ein paar falsche Entscheidungen getroffen, aber du wurdest in dieses Leben _gezwungen_. Du wurdest so erzogen, Draco, und das kann nicht außer Acht gelassen werden."

„Aber ich _wusste _es, Mutter. Ich _wusste_, dass es falsch war. Jedes Mal, wenn ich mich mit jemandem angelegt habe, der kleiner war als ich; jedes Mal, wenn ich Potter in den Hallen verhext habe."

Hermines Augen weiteten sich.

„Jedes Mal, wenn ich _sie_ – " Er zeigte auf Hermine. „ – Schlammblut genannt habe. Jedes Mal, wenn ich jemanden _getötet_ habe."

Narzissa lächelte traurig. „Siehst du es denn nicht? Ich _weiß_ es, Sohn. Das ist genau, was ich versuche zu sagen."

Draco runzelte frustriert die Stirn.

„Du _wusstest_ es. Meinst du, Bella hat auch nur eine Sekunde gedacht, dass es _falsch_ ist zu töten? Glaubst du, sie hat auch nur zwei Mal darüber nachgedacht? Sie hat früher Eichhörnchen und Vögel im Hinterhof gefoltert. Ich kann dir versichern, dass sie niemals schlaflose Nächte gehabt hat wegen ihrer Opfer. Und Lucius! Ich kann persönlich für seinen Mangel an Gewissensbissen bürgen. _Das_, Draco, ist der Grund, weshalb du anders bist."

„Ich habe trotzdem – "

„Du hast _aufgehört_! Schließlich hat sich etwas verändert und du hast aufgehört. Du bist anders, Draco, als all die anderen – "

„Mutter – "

„Und _das_ ist der Grund, weshalb ich nicht zulassen werde, dass du dich selbst runtermachst! Hast du _verstanden_?"

Sein Herz pochte. Narzissa hatte noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben so mit ihm gesprochen. Sie hatte noch nie wirklich über _irgendetwas_ von Wichtigkeit mit ihm geredet. Deshalb war es erschütternd, sie so heftig von etwas – von _ihm _– sprechen zu hören.

Draco funkelte seine Mutter nur an und drehte sich wieder dem Fenster zu.

„Um Ihre Frage zu beantworten, Miss Granger, nein. Ich war nicht wirklich überrascht zu erfahren, dass die Treue meines Sohnes nicht der Dunklen Seite galt. Ich _war_ jedoch recht überrascht darüber, was er _getan_ hat."

Draco stierte sie weiter an.

„Und recht stolz", fügte sie leise hinzu.

Draco schloss fest die Augen und gluckste. Dass er sich überhaupt Sorgen gemacht hatte, Hermine seiner Mutter vorzustellen. „Ich wurde von _zwei _Eltern aufgezogen, nicht nur von Lucius. Wie kannst du sagen, dass du _stolz _darauf bist, was ich getan habe, wenn du mich mein ganzes Leben lang mit demselben Stuss gefüttert hast?"

„Ich hoffe aufrichtig, dass wir Freunde werden können, Draco. Jetzt ist sicherlich nicht die Zeit für diese Diskussion. Wisse nur, dass ich einen Teil der Verantwortung auf mich nehme, wozu du geworden bist."

Draco verließ das Fenster und setzte sich zu Hermine, die praktisch schweigend dagesessen hatte, seit sie ihre Frage gestellt hatte. Er nahm ihre Hand in seine.

„Mutter, ich möchte dir Hermine vorstellen."

Narzissa hob eine Augenbraue und der Winkel ihrer Lippe kräuselte sich zu dem Ansatz eines Lächelns. „Wir kennen uns schon."

Er drückte Hermines Hand. „Ja, ich weiß, aber…" Er holte tief Luft und schaute seine Mutter an. „Damals war sie noch nicht die Frau, die ich liebe." Draco hörte, wie Hermine der Atem stockte. Er sah sie an. „Oder?"

Hermine blickte ihn an und lächelte verlegen. „Nicht dass ich wüsste."

„War es vor oder nach dem Valentinstag?"

„Oh, auf jeden Fall vorher."

„Ah. Dann warst du die Frau, bei der ich mich verzweifelt davon abhalten wollte, mich in sie zu verlieben."

„Ich verstehe", sagte sie grinsend.

„Tja", sagte Narzissa. „Das verändert sicherlich alles, nicht wahr?"

Draco sah seine Mutter an und konnte die Angst davor nicht unterdrücken, was sie sagen würde.

Dann richtete Narzissa ihren scharfen Blick wieder auf Hermine. Sie musterte sie von oben bis unten und seufzte schließlich. „Nun, ehrlich, es wurde auch Zeit."

Das war wahrscheinlich das letzte, das Draco erwartet hatte. „Was?", fragte er.

„Du hast von ihr geredet, seit du mich von Azkaban abgeholt hast, Draco."

Seine Kieferlade fiel herab.

„Du hast natürlich nichts davon _gesagt_, dass du in sie verliebt bist, aber du hast es praktisch in jeder erdenklichen Art und Weise rausgeschrien."

Hermine kicherte.

Draco kniff die Lippen zusammen. „Ach ja?"

„Ja, Draco. In Anbetracht dessen, dass du noch nie viel Interesse an einer jungen Frau gezeigt hast, war es sehr aufschlussreich, dass du Miss Granger bei jeder Gelegenheit erwähnen musstest."

„Bitte, Mrs. Malfoy, nennen Sie mich Hermine."

Narzissa musterte sie wieder. „Ich hoffe, Sie werden mir verzeihen, was ich zu Ihnen gesagt hatte, als Sie mich in Azkaban besuchten. Erst in diesen letzten fünf Monaten habe ich mich wahrlich frei gefühlt, ich selbst zu sein – oder zumindest frei zu denken, woran ich glaube." Sie sah zu Draco. „Ich weiß, es ist zu wenig, zu spät, dass ich einen unabhängigen Gedanken fasse, aber ich gebe mir Mühe."

„Oh, es ist… schon gut", sagte Hermine.

„Du _musst_ realisieren, Sohn, dass dein Vater keineswegs erfreut gewesen wäre."

Draco spottete: „Ach, wirklich?"

„Sicherlich muss dir klar sein, dass er alles in seiner Macht getan hätte, um so etwas zu verhindern."

Draco runzelte die Stirn. „Was genau verhindern?"

„Dass du jemand anderes als eine Reinblüterin heiratest natürlich."

Sein erster Instinkt war es, die Vorstellung seiner Mutter auszulöschen, dass er auch nur ein Mal _in Betracht gezogen _hatte, Hermine zu heiraten, doch schon ging ihm die Wahrheit auf. Er wollte Hermine heiraten. Sie wusste nur noch nicht davon. Und während der Teestunde bei seiner Mutter war nicht, wie sie es herausfinden sollte.

Narzissa fuhr fort: „Ich glaube, bei deiner Geburt wurden Vorkehrungen getroffen. Lucius hat es „Versicherung" genannt, wenn ich mich recht entsinne. Wenn du keine Reinblüterin heiratest, wirst du dein Erbe verlieren."

Dracos Kieferlade fiel herab und er spürte, wie Hermine seine Hand drückte. „Ist das… dein Ernst?"

Seine Mutter lächelte mitleidig. „Ich fürchte, ja."

Er sah zu Hermine. Sie starrte auf eine Stelle vor ihr. In diesem Augenblick wollte er nichts mehr als sie in seine Arme zu schließen, so lange, bis sie vergaß, was seine Mutter gerade gesagt hatte. Er wollte mit ihr reden, ihr sagen, dass ihm nichts davon etwas bedeutete, dass es ihm nichts ausmachte arbeiten zu gehen, um für sie zu sorgen, dass er nichts davon wollte. Dass _sie_ alles war, das er brauchte.

Er seufzte und rieb sich mit seiner freien Hand die Schläfen. Er entschied, dass das die lächerlichste Unterhaltung war, die er jemals geführt hatte. „Alles verlieren? Was würde ich verlieren, Mutter? Ich habe alles, das ich brauche."

„Du würdest deinen Namen behalten. Das ist alles."

„_Geld_?", fragte er ungläubig. „Du denkst, dass ich mich dafür interessiere? Hast du nur für eine Sekunde geglaubt, dass ich auch nur in Betracht ziehen würde, sie für _Geld_ aufzugeben? Wenn ja, dann kennst du mich kein Bisschen."

„Draco, Liebling. Ich habe keine Zweifel bezüglich deiner Gefühle für sie. Ich warne dich nur vor den Konsequenzen davon, in so einen Bund einzutreten."

„Wir sind nicht einmal verlobt", keifte Hermine.

Narzissa sah sie an.

Hermine fuhr fort: „Diese Unterhaltung ist etwas verfrüht, meinen Sie nicht?"

„Man kann nicht früh genug vorbereitet sein, Miss Granger. Ich möchte nur, dass Sie und mein Sohn alle Fakten haben, für den Fall…" Ihre Stimme verlor sich und sie nahm vornehm ihre Teetasse in die Hand.

„Für welchen Fall?", fragte Hermine vorsichtig.

„Vergessen sie, dass ich etwas gesagt habe", tat Narzissa mit einem Händewedeln ab. „Ich bin sicher, Ihre Absichten sind ganz und gar ehrenwert."

Dracos Augen weiteten sich und er spürte, wie Hermine sich verspannte. „_Was _soll _das _heißen?", verlangte sie mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

Narzissa sah kurz zu Draco, dann wieder zu Hermine. „Absolut gar nichts."

„Nein, ich werde das nicht fallen lassen, mit allem Respekt, Mrs. Malfoy. Wenn Sie da aus irgendeinem Grund andeuten möchten, dass ich nur für sein Geld mit Ihrem Sohn zusammen bin, dann hoffe ich wirklich, dass er alles, jeden einzelnen Knut verliert. _Dann _werden Sie genau sehen, was ich für ihn empfinde, und wissen, dass seine… seine finanzielle Situation mir nicht gleichgültiger sein könnte."

Hermine schniefte und Draco wusste, dass sie wütend war.

„Hier, meine Liebe", sagte Narzissa und reichte Hermine ein zartes Taschentuch. „Es bedeutet nicht, dass er Sie nicht heiraten kann, nur dass er nichts vom Anwesen seines Vaters erhalten wird."

Hermine nahm es entgegen und zerknüllte es in ihrer Faust.

Draco sah scharf auf und verengte die Augen. Er wusste eine Sache sehr gut von seiner Mutter: sie wählte ihre Worte mit Bedacht. „Was genau willst du damit sagen?"

Narzissa lächelte ihn warm an. „Dass es natürlich ein Schlupfloch in so einem Vertrag gibt, wie es immer der Fall ist. Du hast das gesamte Black- Vermögen zu deiner Verfügung, da du der einzige lebende männliche Erbe bist. Und solltest du dich dazu entscheiden, am Geschäft deines Vaters teilzuhaben, könntest du jedes Gehalt verlangen, das du wünschst."

Er schloss fest die Augen, stieß langsam seinen Atem aus und schüttelte den Kopf. „Warum, Mutter, im Namen von Merlin, hast du das für nötig gehalten?"

„Ich entschuldige mich, Draco. Mein Sinn für Humor ist nicht immer allgemein akzeptiert. Slytherin durch und durch, weißt du." Sie sah zu Hermine, nun einen freundlichen Ausdruck im Gesicht. „Verzeihen Sie mir, Hermine. Ich… bin noch nie gut darin gewesen, Menschen zu vertrauen. Ich ziehe es vor, sie auf die Probe zu stellen. Denken Sie, Sie können mir vergeben?"

„Ich würde gerne von Ihnen hören, dass Sie mir glauben – "

Narzissa unterbrach sie, bevor sie den Satz zu Ende bringen konnte. „Ja, ja, natürlich. Ich weiß, dass mein Sohn Ihnen wirklich am Herzen liegt und dass sein beträchtlicher Reichtum Ihnen nichts bedeutet."

„Ich liebe ihn", sagte Hermine wagemutig.

Narzissa seufzte und schaute zu Draco. „Und verdammt noch mal, ich schulde deiner Tante zwanzig Galleonen. Meda hatte _vollkommen_ Recht. Sie ist absolut perfekt für dich", sagte sie.

Dracos Herz schwoll an. Er legte seinen Arm um Hermine und zog sie eng an sich. Sie schlang zögernd ihre Arme um ihn und er versenkte seine Hand in ihre Locken. „Sie hat Recht, weißt du", raunte er.

Hermine löste sich von ihm und lächelte ihn strahlend an.

Narzissa lächelte hoheitsvoll. „Tja, dann ist ja alles geklärt. Möchten Sie zum Abendessen bleiben?"

Sie waren einverstanden und verbrachten einen wunderbaren Abend. Narzissa war sehr von Hermine angetan, war es scheinbar schon gewesen, seit sie und Andromeda sich getroffen und Geschichten ausgetauscht hatten, und gab sich jede Mühe, sie kennen zu lernen. Sie ignorierte Draco sogar fast eine halbe Stunde lang, als die beiden Frauen sich über Italien unterhielten. Dann informierte Narzissa Draco, als er und Hermine aufbrachen, dass sie, wenn er so dumm war, es zu vermasseln, ihn enterben würde.

Draco war rot geworden. Er und Hermine waren zu der Zeit erst ein paar Monate lang ein Paar gewesen und auch wenn er fast sicher war, dass er niemals von ihr getrennt sein wollte, war er nicht ganz sicher, ob er es seine Mutter wissen lassen wollte. Oder vielleicht doch – vielleicht wollte er, dass _alle_ es wussten.

„Draco?", ertönte eine Stimme vom Inneren des Hauses.

Da er nicht rufen wollte, um Steven nicht aufzuwecken, konnte Draco nur darauf warten, dass sie ihn fand.

Einen Augenblick später öffnete sich die Verandatür und er sah, wie Hermine ihren Kopf herausstreckte. „Da bist du ja", sagte sie und trat auf die Veranda. Sie stand ein paar Meter entfernt und lächelte die beiden Menschen auf der Schaukel an.

„Was ist los?", fragte er leise.

Hermine kam näher und er streckte ihr eine Hand entgegen. „Sie sind bald da. Bist du fertig?"

„Ja… so fertig wie ich sein kann."

Sie drückte seine Hand und hockte sich hin, damit sie auf Augenhöhe mit ihm war. „Okay. Es ist alles bereit – das Essen, das Haus… Ich wollte mir gerade ein Buch nehmen und hier rauskommen, als ich realisiert habe, dass es zu lange her ist, seit ich dich das letzte Mal gesehen habe."

Draco lächelte. „Es ist… wie lange, ein paar Stunden her?"

Hermine grinste. „Ja. _Viel_ zu lange, wenn man bedenkt, dass du hier bist und ich hier bin." Sie küsste ihn, wobei sie Acht gab, ihren Sohn nicht zu stören.

Und Merlin, es war, als hätten sie sich noch niemals geküsst. Es schickte immer noch Schauer des Glücks durch ihn, kitzelte seinen Bauch und seine Nerven, auch wenn sie jetzt fünf Jahre lang zusammengewesen waren. Naja, fast fünf Jahre. Es fehlten noch zehn Tage. Er würde das Datum niemals in seinem Leben vergessen, solange er lebte, und es war nicht einmal ihr Hochzeitstag. Ohne nachzudenken, nahm er ihr Gesicht in die Hände. Er sehnte sich danach, die weiche Haut ihrer Wangen und ihre seidenen Locken zwischen seinen Fingern zu fühlen.

Nur hatte er darüber den Jungen vergessen. Steven grunzte und ruderte mit den Armen, wobei er Hermine so sehr erschreckte, dass sie das Gleichgewicht verlor und auf ihren Hintern fiel.

Dracos Augen weiteten sich alarmiert, auch wenn sie nur wenige Zentimeter gefallen war. Sie war schließlich _schwanger_, wenn auch erst sechs Monate. Doch Hermine lachte nur und Draco entspannte sich wieder. Sie versuchte aufzustehen und hatte einige Schwierigkeiten damit, doch sie wies Dracos Hilfe ab.

„Lass ihn schlafen" sagte sie, während sie sich von ihrem ersten Versuch ausruhte.

„Aber Liebling, du kannst nicht aufstehen", sagte er in dem Versuch, besorgt zu erscheinen und das Glucksen zu unterdrücken, das sich in ihm aufstaute. „Er wird wieder einschlafen. Du weißt doch, wie er ist."

Hermine funkelte ihn spielerisch an. „Ich _kann_ aufstehen, vielen Dank, und ich werde es auch. Es ist ja nicht so, als wäre ich morgen fällig. Ich habe immer noch drei Monate vor mir und bin nicht völlig unfähig."

Sie versuchte es abermals. Er wollte es nicht, doch er lachte über ihre Mühsal und ihren Anblick mit dem leicht gerundeten Bauch. Nach einiger Anstrengung hörte sie auf, lachte wieder und musste warten, bis sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte, um es nochmals zu versuchen. Schließlich, wie immer die dickköpfige Gryffindor, stand sie auf.

„Ich bin erschöpft!", rief sie.

„Tut mir leid, Liebling", sagte er.

„Ich komme dich nachher holen. Du wirst mir helfen müssen, den Gästen die Tür aufzumachen."

„Hermine, es ist nicht so, als würden wir ganz England erwarten. Es sind nur ein paar unserer Freunde."

Sie begann, an ihrem Shirt herumzuzupfen. „Ich weiß, aber… das ist wichtig. Ich will, dass alles gut läuft."

„Das wird es, keine Sorge. Du wirst dich wunderbar machen, wie immer, und ich werde da sein und dich noch besser aussehen lassen, indem ich alles Mögliche vermasseln werde."

Sie kicherte und griff wieder nach seiner Hand. „Aber fühlst du dich gut?"

„_Ja_, Hermine. Es sind schon fünf Jahre – es ist nur ein Tag, wie jeder andere Tag auch. Er ist nicht härter als gestern, nicht härter als morgen sein wird. Hör auch, dir Sorgen um mich zu machen."

Sie nickte und er spürte, wie sein Herz schwoll. Sie vertraute ihm, genug um ihm zu glauben, wenn er sagte, dass sie sich nicht um ihn sorgen solle. Es hörte nie auf, ihn daran zu erinnern, wie sehr er sie nicht verdient hatte.

„Viel Spaß mit Steven", sagte sie. Sie zwinkerte ihm zu und verschwand ins Haus.

Merlin, er liebte sie und sie war _sein_. Sie würde es immer sein.

Draco war erstaunt, dass Steven den Krach, den er und Hermine veranstaltet hatten, durchgeschlafen hatte. Er fuhr mit einer Hand durch das Haar des Jungen und seufzte. _Jener_ Tag, an dem er realisiert hatte, dass er sie für immer wollte, _wirklich _für immer, war in seinen Kopf eingebrannt.

Sie spazierten durch einen Park im Muggle- London, als es zu regnen begann. Es war nur wenige Monate, nachdem der Krieg geendet hatte. Drei Monate, doch sie fühlten sich wie sein gesamtes Leben an, wie das Größte in seinem Leben. Wirklich. Er hatte geflucht, aufgebracht darüber, dass ihr Nachmittag abgekürzt wurde. Schließlich hatte er geplant, sie mit zum Fluss zu nehmen, um Steine ins Wasser zu werfen. Sehr romantisch, das wusste er.

Hermine hatte sich zu ihm gewandt, grinsend, und ergriff seine Hand, zog ihn vom Pflasterstein aufs Gras. Er hatte protestiert und alles versucht, das ihm einfiel, um sie davon abzuhalten, ihn durch den strömenden Regen zu ziehen. Er wurde völlig durchnässt und das gefiel ihm gar nicht. Hermine war ebenfalls platschnass, lächelte aber breit.

„Granger, hör damit auf!", sagte er und riss sich schließlich aus ihrem Griff. „Das – das ist Wahnsinn." Sie hatte ihn nur weiter angelächelt. Dann drehte sie sich im Kreis, die Arme weit ausgestreckt, den Kopf gen Himmel gereckt. Er hätte ihr den ganzen Tag lang zusehen können. Schließlich musste ihr zu schwindlig gewesen sein, denn sie hielt inne und taumelte ein wenig, als sie auf ihn zugehen wollte. Er fing sie auf und küsste sie leidenschaftlich im strömenden Regen. Dann schloss er sie in seine Arme und drehte sich langsam mit ihr, beide völlig verloren im Augenblick.

Am Ende hatten sie sich beide Erkältungen eingefangen.

Doch da wusste er es.

Und dann sagte er es ihr – vier Monate später. Es dauerte so lange, bis er sich ein Herz gefasst hatte. Nach dem Besuch bei seiner Mutter setzte sich alles in seinem Kopf zusammen. Hermine würde nirgendwo hingehen, das wusste er, doch der Gedanke, dass sie es _könnte_, plagte ihn.

Also sagte er ihr, dass er sie mehr als alles andere liebte und dass er den Rest seines Lebens mit ihr verbringen wollte. Und sie hatte gelächelt, die Augen strahlend, und gesagt: „Ja, ich weiß. Ich auch."

Und damit gingen sie nach Ringen schauen – nicht _shoppen_, er shoppte nicht. Sie hatte gesagt, dass sie nichts Ausgefallenes wollte, deshalb kaufte er ihr einen antiken Smaragdring mit schlichter Verzierung. Es hatte überhaupt nicht viel gekostet, doch Geld hatte Hermine noch nie viel bedeutet und sie weinte, als sie ihn aufsetzte.

„Jetzt steht es also fest", sagte er.

„Was denn?"

„Wir werden, du weißt schon, heiraten."

„Ich schätze, ja", hatte sie geantwortet und zu ihm hochgelächelt.

„Ja…", sagte er, schlang seine Arme um sie und küsste sie auf den Kopf.

„Bist du aufgeregt?", fragte sie vorsichtig und legte ihren Kopf an seine Brust.

Er gluckste. „Auf jeden Fall, Liebling."

„Ich auch."

„Und leicht verängstigt."

Sie kicherte. „Ich auch."

„Gut. Zumindest stecken wir gemeinsam drin."

Er war nicht gut in Romantik, doch es schien ihr nichts auszumachen. Sie sagte, dass die kleinen Dinge, die er für sie tat, ihr mehr bedeuteten als all das kitschige Zeug, das letztendlich nur bewies, dass er für sie Geld ausgegeben hatte. Obwohl sie nie Einwände zu haben schien, wenn er kurzzeitig den Verstand verlor und ihr von einem Garten, an dem er auf dem Weg zu ihrer Wohnung vorbeilief, Blumen mitbrachte.

Sie heirateten nach zehn Monaten in dem Haus, in dem Narzissa lebte. Hermine war am Anfang nicht besonders angetan von der Idee, doch Narzissa bestand darauf und versprach, sich aus der Planung rauszuhalten, so dass Hermine sich widerstrebend einverstanden erklärt hatte. Narzissa hielt ihr Versprechen natürlich nicht und half Hermine zusammen mit Andromeda und sogar Tonks dabei, eine wunderschöne, vertraute Zeremonie und Feier zu planen. Am Ende war Hermine sehr dankbar für die Hilfe und fügte Andromeda schnell zu ihrer Liste von Lieblingsmenschen hinzu.

Es brachte Narzissa ins Schleudern, da sie noch nie mit etwas so Kleinem zu tun hatte. Und Malfoy sind nicht allzu vertraut mit Klein. Doch mit der Hilfe von Jane, Andromeda, Molly und Ginny lief alles reibungslos ab. Obwohl Andromeda ihre Schwester immer wieder daran erinnern musste, dass Klein trotzdem Einmalig sein konnte.

Draco kümmerte sich nicht um die Abläufe. Für ihn war es perfekt, weil er am Ende davon mit Hermine verheiratet sein würde.

Die Zeremonie fand in dem Rosengarten am Springbrunnen statt. Der gesamte Schwarm von rotschöpfigen Weasleys nahm teil, Harry natürlich auch. Hermines Eltern waren da und ein paar Freunde von der Schule wie Neville, Dean, Seamus und Luna. Draco hatte niemanden eingeladen. Joseph Stephens, der Vernehmungsbeamte, der Draco freigelassen hatte, traute sie und als Draco Hermine als seine Ehefrau küsste, glaubte er, dass er niemals glücklicher sein würde.

Doch als sie ihm fast zwei Jahre später sagte, dass sie schwanger war, realisierte er, dass er falsch gelegen hatte. Und dann lag er neun Monate später abermals falsch.

Eine kühle Brise kam vom Ozean her und Steven rührte sich wieder. Er drehte den Kopf auf die andere Seite. Draco rieb sanft über seinen Rücken, bis seine Atemzüge wieder gleichmäßig wurden.

Er seufzte. Ja, er war glücklich. Und es hatte eine Zeit gegeben, eine sehr lange Zeit, da er es nicht für möglich gehalten hatte. Er warf einen Blick auf Stevens friedliches, unschuldiges Gesicht. Er mochte sein Leben – er _liebte_ seine Familie. Hermine war das Beste, das ihm jemals passiert war, und jeden einzelnen Tag, seit sie entschieden hatte, dass er das Risiko wert war, hatte er sich Mühe gegeben, sie nicht für selbstverständlich anzunehmen.

Dann hatten sie Steven bekommen. Hermine kam ein paar Tage nach Stevens Geburt aus dem Krankenhaus nach Hause und ihre Eltern kamen beide ebenfalls, um bei ihnen zu wohnen und ihnen auszuhelfen. Draco war mehr als dankbar für die Hilfe, da er keinen Schimmer hatte, was er zu tun hatte.

Draco war am Anfang überwältigend ekstatisch gewesen, doch als die Tage vergingen, befiel ihn eine zunehmende Panik. Er kümmerte sich um Hermine, lernte Windeln zu wechseln und seinen Sohn richtig zu wickeln. Er rannte fast den ganzen Tag herum, jeden Tag, und versuchte, so hilfreich wie möglich zu sein, ohne gleichzeitig im Weg zu stehen.

Am Morgen des dritten Tages wachte Draco vor Hermine auf. Sie waren vier Mal in der Nacht aufgewesen und er wollte, dass sie so viel Ruhe wie möglich fand, während sie es noch konnte. Steven würde in wenigen Minuten Hunger bekommen, das wusste er. So leise wie er konnte, schlich Draco sich aus ihrem Zimmer. Er streckte seinen Kopf in den Raum, der eines Tages Steven gehören würde, und fand ihn in den Armen seines Namensgebers, der das schlafende Baby wiegte und leise mit ihm sprach.

Die Panik, die sich aufgebaut hatte, erwachte zum Leben. Er begann zu schwitzen und zu zittern und ihm wurde kalt. Er musste ein Geräusch gemacht haben, denn Steve sah zu ihm auf.

„Morgen, Draco", sagte er leise und lächelte. Als Draco nicht antwortete, sah er besorgt aus. „Geht es dir gut? Du siehst krank aus."

„Ich – ", begann er, doch es klang verstört. Er schüttelte den Kopf und ging weiter den Korridor entlang. Als er die Treppe erreichte, eilte er hinunter und rannte dann fast nach draußen. Jane rief ihm nach, als er durch die Küche sauste, aber er wurde nicht langsamer.

Er rannte direkt zum Rand des Kliffs und fiel auf die Knie, während er gegen den Drang ankämpfte, sich zu übergeben. Sein Atem kam stoßweise und er schauderte. Er hatte sich gerade soweit im Griff, dass er seine Kleidung in einen warmen Mantel verwandeln konnte.

Er war ein Vater. Er war ein _Dad._

Er hatte ein _KIND_, für das er verantwortlich war und das er nicht nur anziehen und füttern musste. Es wurde von ihm verlangt, irgendwie Einfluss auf seinen Sohn zu nehmen, ihn zu einem Mann zu erziehen. Und Draco wollte, dass er ein _guter_ Mensch wurde, wie Hermine. Wie sollte er _das_ schaffen?

Draco hatte nie eine gute Beziehung zu Lucius gehabt und er hatte keine Ahnung, wie in aller Welt er seinen Sohn erziehen sollte. Er wollte auf keinen Fall wie Lucius werden, doch unweigerlich sah er Dinge in sich selbst, die Hinterlassenschaften seines Vaters waren. Es gab _einige_ Dinge, die Draco gerne von seinem Vater erbte: guter Sinn für Finanzen, Intelligenz, ein paar der besseren Slytherin- Eigenschaften.

Doch die meisten der Eigenschaften seines Vaters wollte er _niemals_ sein Eigen nennen. Lucius war zu hart mit ihm umgesprungen, zu kalt. Draco hatte niemals die Liebe von ihm gespürt – seine Mutter auch nicht – die ein Elternteil für sein Kind empfinden sollte. Nachdem er Steven gesehen hatte, nachdem er ihn gehalten hatte, konnte Draco nicht verstehen, wie sein Vater ihn so leicht hatte gehen lassen. Er könnte es niemals.

Lucius hatte außerdem Hass und Zorn in Draco geschürt, seit er sehr klein gewesen war, und ihn von Anfang an gelehrt, dass bestimmte Menschen besser als andere waren. Nur dass es mehr war als das – es war, dass bestimmte Menschen _von vornherein_ besser waren als andere, ohne irgendeinen Verdienst. Es war die ganze verdammte Sache – Rein vs. Schmutzig. Blut, mit dem man einfach geboren war; Blut, das nicht wirklich verschieden war. Wie er Hermine zuvor gesagt hatte, hatte er alle möglichen Arten von Blut gesehen und es war immer dasselbe gewesen.

Lucius hatte Perfektion von Draco erwartet und niemals irgendeine positive Rückmeldung gegeben, wenn er etwas richtig gemacht hatte. Er wollte, dass Draco wie er war, dass er hasste und tötete und überlegen war, doch wenn Draco es versuchte, nahm er es ihm übel.

Am Ende realisierte Draco, dass Lucius ihn niemals wirklich geliebt hatte – er_ konnte _ihn nicht geliebt haben. Andernfalls hätte er unmöglich seinen eigenen Sohn so behandelt. Draco war etwas gewesen, das von Lucius erwartet wurde, wie von allen guten, reinblütigen Familien erwartet wurde, Nachkommen zu zeugen.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. Vage realisierte er, dass die Grangers sich möglicherweise Sorgen um ihn machten, doch im Moment konnte er nicht darüber nachdenken. Steven ging es gut, er war in guten Händen. Hermine… naja, er würde nicht lange fort sein. Draco apparierte auf den Vorsprung, wo er und Harry Hunderte von Stunden mit Training verbracht hatten. Er setzte sich hin, lehnte sich gegen das Kliff und zog den Umhang eng um sich herum.

Er wollte nicht wie Lucius sein, doch er wusste nicht, wie er das anstellen sollte. Und er konnte nicht nach Hause zurückkehren, bevor er es wusste, bevor er einen Plan hatte. Pläne waren gut und logisch und gut durchdacht.

Draco blieb auf dem Vorsprung, bis er die Sonne direkt auf seinen Kopf brennen spürte und wusste, dass er besser zurückgehen sollte, um Hermine zu helfen.

Sie, Steve und Jane saßen am Tisch, aßen ein leichtes Mittagessen und unterhielten sich leise. Sie sahen auf, als er eintrat.

Steve und Jane fuhren mit ihrem Gespräch fort und er setzte sich an den Tisch, unbehaglich. Hermine griff nach seiner Hand und drückte sie, während sie ihm einen fragenden Blick zuwarf. Er deutete zur Treppe und sie nickte.

Als sie in ihrem Zimmer waren, erzählte er ihr, was geschehen war, dass er Steve mit ihrem Kind gesehen und eine Art Panikattacke erlitten hatte. Sie hörte besorgt zu.

„Geht es dir gut?", fragte sie.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durchs Haar. „Ich – noch nicht. Ich weiß nicht. Es wird schon wieder, mach dir keine Sorgen, aber…"

„Ich soll mir keine Sorgen machen?", sagte sie. „Draco, was soll ich tun?"

„Nein, bitte, es – es wird schon wieder. Ich musste nur… nachdenken."

„Bist du fertig mit Nachdenken?"

Er biss sich auf die Lippe und grinste bei dem Gedanken, dass er eine ihrer Angewohnheiten aufgeschnappt hatte. Dann wurde sein Gesicht wieder düster.

„Nein, ich glaube nicht."

Hermine tappte mit dem Fuß auf den Boden und sah sich im Raum um. „Also ich brauche ein paar Sachen vom Laden, wenn du sie mir holen könntest."

Draco runzelte die Stirn. „Was für ein Laden? Winkelgasse? Oder Muggle- Läden?"

„Beides. Ich wollte dich eigentlich bitten, nach dem Mittagessen zu gehen… macht es dir etwas aus?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Natürlich nicht. Ich gehe nach dem Mittagessen."

„Draco?"

„Hmm?"

„Komm heute Abend zurück, okay?"

Er blinzelte. „Warum sollte ich nicht?"

Sie lächelte. „Versprich es mir einfach, okay?"

„Okay, versprochen."

Hermine umarmte ihn fest. „Ich liebe dich. Denk immer daran."

Draco zog sie enger an sich. „Ich weiß."

Sie kehrte in die Küche zurück und nach dem Mittagessen, während dessen er sein Bestes gab, normal zu wirken, disapparierte er mit einer Liste in der Hand zur Winkelgasse los.

Schnell ging Draco die Liste durch und kaufte alles, das Hermine brauchte – ein paar Zutaten von der Apotheke, ein neues Buch von Flourish und Blotts und schließlich ein paar Muggle- Vorräte für Babys. Er trug die Taschen durch London und versuchte, sich eine Lösung zu seinen Sorgen einfallen zu lassen, einen guten soliden Plan, doch seine Gedanken waren zerstreut.

Nachdem er über eine Stunde gelaufen war, hielt er in einem Park und setzte sich auf eine Bank. Er starrte vor sich hin, bis etwas seine Aufmerksamkeit weckte. Eine Familie hatte ihren Hund mitgebracht und spielte mit ihm. Der Vater, die Mutter und die beiden Kinder schienen viel Spaß zu haben, aber dann fiel der Junge hin und verletzte sich am Bein. Der Junge fing an zu weinen. Seine Eltern kamen zu ihm und der Vater des Jungen hob ihn hoch und trug ihn aus dem Park. Draco sah zu, wie sie einen Wagen erreichten und der Vater ihn schnell, aber sanft auf die Rückbank setzte.

Die Mutter und die Tochter folgten mit dem Hund. Die Mutter weinte, weil sie so besorgt war. Der Vater umarmte sie rasch, dann stiegen sie alle ins Auto und fuhren davon, wahrscheinlich in ein Krankenhaus.

Und das war es. Die Antwort in all ihrer Einfachheit. Vielleicht musste er die Antworten gar nicht haben. Er musste einfach da sein, wenn sein Kind ihn brauchte. Er musste derjenige sein, der Steven herumtrug, wenn er nicht laufen konnte, Schmutz und Tränen fortwischen. Er würde in seinem Geist eine neue Definition davon erschaffen, was ein Vater war.

Er war sofort nach Hause gegangen, direkt zu Hermine – sie war in jenem Augenblick bei ihren Eltern – und küsste sie immer und immer wieder und sagte ihr, wie sehr er sie liebte und dass er immer für sie und Steven da sein würde.

Sie hatte gelächelt und genickt und dann gelacht, weil die Grangers, obwohl sie Draco so gut kannten, ihn schockiert anstarrten. Sehr selten zeigte Draco intensive Gefühle oder Emotionen vor seinen engsten Freunden und das hatte er gerade getan, ohne an die Konsequenzen zu denken.

Statt rot zu werden, wie er es normalerweise getan hätte, ging er zu Jane und nahm ihr seinen Sohn ab. Dann setzte er sich neben Hermine und lächelte in sich hinein.

Doch da war noch etwas.

Da war ein kleiner Teil von ihm, der manchmal auf ihn einflüsterte, wenn er etwas tat, das er wirklich genoss – mit Steven spielen, auf der Verandaschaukel sitzen, seine Frau im Arm halten oder mit ihr und ihrem Sohn durch London spazieren, lachen und reden wie ganz normale Menschen. Dieses Flüstern sagte ihm, dass er noch nicht fertig war, dass er noch eine Schuld zu begleichen hatte. Es war ihm nicht erlaubt, so glücklich zu sein. Es brachte das zarte Gleichgewicht in der Welt von Gut und Böse durcheinander. Denn er war ein schlechter Mensch und würde es immer sein, egal was passierte. Und schlechte Menschen hatten es nicht verdient, glücklich zu sein.

Hermine versicherte ihm ohne Ende, dass er _kein _schlechter Mensch war, doch es gab Zeiten, da Draco ihr einfach nicht glauben konnte. Er rang immer noch mit Dämonen darum, was er in einem gefühlten früheren Leben getan hatte. Er hatte immer noch Albträume, in denen die Gesichter von jenen erschienen, die er verletzt und getötet hatte, jedes einzelne. Er wachte in kaltem Schweiß gebadet auf, manchmal brüllend, und Hermine musste ihn beruhigen und daran erinnern, wo er war und dass alle schlimmen Dinge vorüber waren.

Er wünschte nur, dass er selbst davon überzeugt wäre, und die meiste Zeit war er das auch. Nur gab es Zeiten, da es ihm zu schön vorkam, um wahr zu sein. Ein Teil von ihm wartete immer darauf, dass etwas Furchtbares passiert, das dem allem ein Ende setzte. Je mehr Zeit verging, desto mehr erwartete er es fast. Wann immer er Hermine erzählte, wie er sich fühlte – und es war ein Thema, das er nicht oft zur Sprache brachte und über das er nicht gern nachdachte – hörte sie zu und er spürte wirklich, dass sie es verstand. Sie hatte den Tod ihrer Eltern und eine folgende schwere Zeit durchlebt, in der sie unter anderem versucht hatte, ihn zu töten.

Wenn alles wirklich gut lief, konnten sie darüber lachen.

Sie versuchte ihm nicht einzureden, dass er Unsinn dachte, sie ließ ihn niemals abblitzen. Doch sie beharrte, dass er nicht so fühlen sollte, auch wenn sie es durchaus nachvollziehen konnte. Sie erinnerte ihn an all die guten Dinge, die er getan hatte, an all die Menschen, denen er geholfen hatte, seitdem er von der Dunklen Seite zurückgekehrt war. Es heiterte ihn etwas auf, aber er konnte niemals völlig die Stimme vertreiben, die bisweilen in seinen Kopf kroch.

Es gab noch etwas anderes, das ihn plagte, wann immer er an Steven oder Hermines rapide wachsenden Bauch dachte. Er hatte es Hermine am vorigen Abend zum ersten Mal erzählt. Sie hatte im Bett gelesen, als er neben sie kletterte und sie sanft auf die Wange küsste. Sie lächelte, den Blick immer noch auf die Seiten ihres Buches gerichtet.

Draco streckte seine Hand aus und sie nahm sie automatisch, immer noch lesend. Draco blickte auf den Arm hinunter, zu dem die Hand gehörte, die sie hielt. Er runzelte die Stirn und seufzte dann tief.

Hermine schlug ihr Buch zu und legte es zur Seite. Sie wusste, was so ein Seufzer hieß. Sie sah ihn forschend an. „Was ist los, Draco?"

Er drückte ihre Hand. „Sieh nur."

„Was denn?"

„Unsere Hände."

Hermine blickte hinunter.

„Was siehst du?"

„Ich sehe unsere Hände, die miteinander verschränkt sind."

„Was noch?", drängte er. Es war unmöglich, dass sie es _nicht_ sah.

„Das Dunkle Mal."

„Richtig", sagte er. „Das Mal. Es wird immer da sein."

„Ich weiß", sagte Hermine leise. „Aber das weiß ich seit Jahren, Liebling. Was liegt dir auf dem Herzen?"

Er seufzte. „Ich habe nachgedacht. Steven wird immer älter. Ich kann mich tatsächlich mit ihm unterhalten." Er gluckste. „Zugegeben, es geht meistens um Müsli oder Saft, aber der Sinn kommt an."

Hermine nickte.

„Naja, eines Tages werde ich Steven erklären müssen, was das Ding bedeutet. Und das jagt mir Angst ein. Im Augenblick denkt er nur, dass sein Dad ein cooles Tattoo hat. Aber so wird es und _kann_ es nicht ewig weitergehen."

Hermine zog seine Hand zu ihrem Mund und küsste sie. Dann küsste sie sein Handgelenk und schließlich hoch zu seinem Arm, wo das Mal in starkem Kontrast zu seiner blassen Haut hervorstach. Er versteifte sich.

„Hermine, nicht", sagte er und zog seinen Arm weg.

Sie seufzte. „Warum? Es ist ein Teil von dir. Wenn du es ignorieren willst, wird es sich nur von hinten an dich heranschleichen und dich beißen. Ironisch, da das Mal eine Schlange darstellt, aber das tut hier nichts zur Sache", sagte sie in dem Versuch, ihm ein Lächeln zu entlocken.

Es funktionierte nicht. Ihm war überhaupt nicht nach Lächeln zumute. „Steven wird wachsen und erfahren, dass sein Vater ein Mörder war. Ein _Mörder_, Hermine. Kannst du auch nur erahnen, wie sehr ihn das treffen wird?" Draco setzte sich auf und zog seine Knie an die Brust. „Er wird zur Schule gehen und die Kinder werden seinen Namen hören und ihn anstarren und mit dem Finger auf ihn zeigen und tuscheln. „Er ist ein _Malfoy_", werden sie sagen. „Übler Haufen, alle von ihnen"."

„Nein, Draco. Das ist nicht wahr. Alle _wissen_, was du in dem Krieg geleistet hast."

„Ja, aber nicht alle glauben es. Das weiß ich. Ich sehe es in ihren Augen. Genauso wie die Menschen meinen Vater mein ganzes Leben lang angeschaut haben, bis er endlich als Todesser identifiziert wurde. Sie mögen akzeptieren, was die Zeitungen ihnen über mich berichten, aber sie glauben nicht, dass ich mich wirklich verändert habe. Und warum sollten sie auch? _Ich_ kann es nicht einmal glauben."Er stand auf und begann auf- und abzulaufen. „Mein Vater hat _jahrelang_ behauptet, auf der guten Seite zu stehen, aber keiner hat ihm wirklich vertraut. Sie nahmen sein Geld, sicher, aber sogar _ich_ hörte das Geraune, wenn wir durch die Straßen liefen. Denselben Blick sehe ich jetzt auf mich gerichtet und es gibt nichts, das ich dagegen tun kann."

„Die Zeit – "

„Nein!", sagte er ernst. „Tut mir leid, aber da liegst du falsch. Die Zeit wird es nicht besser machen, es wird nichts ändern. Ich könnte alle möglichen guten Dinge für andere tun, aber für meinen Namen wird immer nur ein Gerücht fehlen, um mich wieder ins Kittchen zu werfen. Was für ein Leben kann ich meinen Kindern bieten, wenn ihrem Vater so misstraut wird? Was soll ich tun, Hermine?", fragte er. Er blieb plötzlich stehen und sah sie an. Sie fand, dass er völlig verloren wirkte, und streckte die Arme aus. Er stieg wieder ins Bett und legte sich zu ihr.

„Sei einfach der Mann, der du deines Wissens nach bist, der Mann, der du sein willst. Lucius _war_ ein böser Mensch und so sahen ihn die Menschen immer weiter als solchen, auch wenn er etwas anderes behauptete. Du sagst kein Wort und Draco, ich schwöre es dir, die Menschen sehen dich jedes Mal weniger und weniger so."

Er schaute zu ihr hoch.

„Ich meine es ernst. Wenn du denkst, dass ich nicht bemerke, wie sie uns anschauen, dann hast du mich gewaltig unterschätzt. Und je mehr wir gesehen werden, desto weniger blicken die Menschen her."

„Das sagst du nur so."

Sie lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Würde ich jemals etwas nur so sagen? Schau mich an." Er setzte sich auf und sah ihr in die Augen. „Würde ich das tun?"

„Nein."

„Richtig. Ich würde dich niemals anlügen, nur damit du dich besser fühlst. Es sind jetzt fünf Jahre vergangen und du hast dich vollkommen an die Gesetze gehalten. Du hast mich geheiratet, eine Muggle- Geborene. Wir haben ein Kind und ein zweites ist auf dem Weg. Auch wenn Lucius versucht hat, die Welt davon zu überzeugen, dass er niemals wirklich auf der Dunklen Seite gestanden hatte, hat er sich nicht sehr hart bemüht. Denk daran, er hat mit Geld versucht, die Meinungen der Menschen zu ändern. Er war immer noch arrogant und unhöflich und voller Vorurteile.

Draco, _du_ bist nichts davon. Jeder, der dich ansieht und auch nur das geringste Verlangen nach der Wahrheit hat, wird sehen, dass du, im Unterschied zu _ihm_, aufrichtig bereust, was du getan hast. Das sieht man an der Art, wie du dich gibst, als wärst du dankbar für jeden Atemzug, den du tust."

Sie nahm seine Hand und er spürte Tausend winzige Bläschen in ihm explodieren.

„Bitte, mein Liebling. Glaub mir. Du bist nicht dein Vater. Du bist _nie_ wie er gewesen. Die Menschen werden das sehen. Sie haben zuerst noch sehr viel Schmerz zu verarbeiten, aber eines Tages werden sie es sehen. Und wenn die Zeit kommt, mit unseren Kindern zu sprechen, werden wir es tun. Gemeinsam. Sie werden dich bis dahin _kennen_, Draco. Es wird hart werden, da hast du Recht, aber wir können es durchstehen. Wir haben Voldemort überstanden, weißt du noch?"

Er sah ihr in die Augen und zum erst tausendsten Mal sah er nichts als Liebe und Bewunderung. „Hermine, ich liebe dich."

Er erwiderte das Lächeln. Er fühlte sich erleichtert und wieder ganz. „Mrs. Malfoy", sagte er in einer tiefen, grollenden Stimme.

Sie kicherte und er küsste sie. Ein paar Stunden lang.

„Draco, wach auf."

Er öffnete die Augen und langsam fokussierten sie sich auf Hermine. Er grinste sie an.

Sie lächelte zurück und strich über Stevens Rücken. „Es wird Zeit, dass ihr beide von eurem Nickerchen aufsteht. Es ist fast drei und du kennst ja Ginny. Immer früh dran."

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich eingeschlafen bin", sagte Draco gähnend.

Hermine hob eine Augenbraue. „Ach nein?"

„Äh, naja… ich schätze, doch."

„Aha. Du bist unter eine Decke gekuschelt, es weht eine kühle Brise, Steven schläft auf dir und sorgt dafür, dass du nichts tun kannst…"

„Ja, ja."

„Ich nehme Steven nach oben und lege ihn in sein Bett. Würdest du zur Tür gehen, wenn jemand anklopft?"

„Oh, Hermine, nein, ich bringe ihn hoch. Du musst nicht öfter die Treppe hoch und runtersteigen, als unbedingt nötig. Überanstrenge dich nicht."

Sie lachte. „Okay sicher. _Ich_ habe den ganzen Tag gearbeitet, während _du_ hier draußen ein Nickerchen gehalten hast."

Draco riss die Augen auf. „Gar nicht! Ich habe dir den ganzen Morgen geholfen, bis zwei Uhr nachmittags. Du hast mit Steven gespielt, wenn ich mich recht erinnere, und ich bin herausgekommen, um hier zu lesen. Ich kann nichts dafür, dass er mich gesucht hat und dann eingeschlafen ist."

„Das war nur ein Scherz, Liebling", sagte Hermine kichernd. „Du warst wunderbar. Ich bringe ihn hoch."

„Hermine, lass mich. Du weißt doch, dass du keine schweren Sachen schleppen sollst. Und ein Zweijähriger gehört mit Sicherheit dazu."

Sie seufzte. „Na gut."

Draco schaute auf Stevens lockigen Kopf hinunter. „Hey, Kumpel", sagte er sanft. „Ich bringe dich jetzt in dein Zimmer." Sehr vorsichtig, um das schlafende Kind nicht zu sehr zu stören, stand Draco auf. Er ging zu Hermine und drückte ihre Hand. „Bin gleich zurück."

Als Draco sich wieder zu Hermine gesellte, waren alle eingetroffen: Harry und Ginny mit ihren drei Kindern, außerdem Ron und Luna mit ihrer Tochter. Sie war die Jüngste des Haufens, erst drei Monate alt. Hermine hielt sie bereits in den Armen, gurrte und machte Baby- Geräusche.

Alle sahen auf, als er eintrat, und er nickte ihnen zu. Harry grinste ihn an und Ginny umarmte ihn.

Jedes Jahr trafen sie sich zum Jubiläum vom Ende des Krieges, um diejenigen zu ehren, die gekämpft hatten, gestorben waren und, was vielleicht am wichtigsten war, gelebt hatten. Jemand kochte immer – dieses Jahr waren Hermine und Draco die Gastgeber – und nach dem Abendessen hielten sie eine Art Zeremonie ab. Es war nichts Formelles oder Besonderes, nur eine Zeit zum Nachdenken und zum Erinnern.

Harry sagte üblicherweise ein paar Worte und die Frauen endeten in Tränen. Draco lauschte und musste jedes Jahr mit den eigenen Tränen kämpfen. Es gab Dinge an den letzten paar Tagen vor Voldemorts Niederlage, die immer noch frisch waren, nämlich der Tod seines Vaters. Sein Gesicht suchte Dracos Schlaf mehr als jedes andere heim.

Dieses Jahr jedoch veränderte sich etwas in ihm, während Harry sprach. Und er wusste nicht, was es war oder warum es geschah, doch so war es. Er ging den üblichen Weg und gelangte gedanklich beim Tag des Todes seines Vaters an, als er an eine geistige Straßensperre stieß. Etwas, das er seinem Vater gesagt hatte, bezüglich Hermine. Dass er ihr versprochen hatte, nie wieder zu töten. Er hatte dieses Versprechen gegeben und sie hatte es nie von ihm gefordert. Sie war nicht einmal _dagewesen_, als er es geschworen hatte.

Er realisierte, dass er ihr das Versprechen gegeben hatte, weil er dachte, er könnte es _für sie _halten. Weil er niemanden mehr töten _wollte_. Er hatte nicht darauf vertraut, dass er selbst das Versprechen einhielt, wenn er es nur auf sich selbst legte. Doch indem er es mit Hermine verband, glaubte er, es schaffen zu können.

Am Ende hatte er das Versprechen für ihn selbst gehalten. So sehr er Hermine auch liebte, selbst das wäre nicht stark genug gewesen, ihn von etwas abzuhalten, wenn er es nur genug wollte. Er hatte den Gedanken an ein Versprechen ihr gegenüber benutzt, um zu erreichen, was er ohnehin aufrichtig tun wollte. Doch es war seine eigene Stärke, seine eigene Entschlossenheit, mit der er durchgehalten hatte.

Er hatte Lucius_ nicht _getötet. Er hatte ihn nicht _getötet_ – er hatte sich dazu entschlossen. Lucius war tot. Er hatte seinen eigenen Tod besiegelt, als er den Horkrux angenommen hatte. Er wäre so oder so gestorben. Es war nicht _seine _Schuld.

_Es war nicht seine Schuld._

Harry war gerade mitten in einer Anekdote, bei der etwas in einer ihrer Mission schief gelaufen war, als Draco ihn unterbrach.

„Hey!", sagte er. Harry hielt mitten im Wort inne und alle drehten sich zu Draco. Hermine Augen waren weit aufgerissen.

„Was ist los, Draco?", fragte Harry, ein wenig besorgt.

Da errötete Draco. Er hatte reingerufen, ohne wirklich darüber nachgedacht zu haben, was er sagen wollte. Doch er hatte das Gefühl, etwas sagen zu müssen.

„Ich – ich wollte nur… sagen, dass ich etwas begriffen habe", sagte er stockend. Alle blickten ihn weiter an und warteten darauf, dass er fortfuhr. „Warum wir das hier tun, warum wir uns erinnern. Warum wir die schmerzhafte Erinnerung nicht einfach auslöschen."

Luna sah ihn an, als wäre sie nicht im Geringsten überrascht, dass er sprach. „Was lässt dich das sagen?", fragte sie.

Sein Gesicht war immer noch heiß und er wollte sich wirklich in ein Loch verkriechen, doch er wusste, dass ihm das nicht gestattet würde. „Ich – ich meine, dass wir von ihnen lernen können, auch wenn wir schon von ihnen gelernt haben. Mein… Vater. Er starb und alles, woran ich denken konnte, war, wie es _mich_ betroffen hat. Hermine hat zwei Jahre lang ihre Eltern verloren, aber sie hat es durchlebt und damit meine ich wirklich _gelebt_. Sie hat sich nicht in ein Loch verkrochen und ist dort geblieben, sondern sie hat weitergekämpft.

Jahrelang habe ich – diese riesige Schuld auf mich selbst geladen und… es ist nicht meine Schuld. Ich habe gedacht, ich würde es nie verwinden können."

Draco holte tief Luft. „Aber… ich glaube, das habe ich gerade getan."

Hermine strahlte ihn an, Tränen in den Augen. Sie gab Luna rasch das Baby zurück und durchquerte den Raum zu ihm. Dann umarmte sie ihn so fest, wie ihr Bauch es erlaubte. Draco glaubte nicht, dass sie ihn _jemals_ so fest gehalten hatte.

Und es war ihm sogar egal, dass der Raum voller Menschen war. Er hielt sie einfach und ließ sich von all der Erleichterung, all ihrer Stärke durchströmen und reinigen. Er fühlte sich leicht, da das Gewicht, das fünf Jahre lang auf ihm gelastet hatte, verschwunden war.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange sie dort standen, doch schließlich flüsterte Hermine: „Ich liebe dich, Malfoy."

Draco drückte sie sanft und sagte: „Ich dich auch, Granger."

Sie löste sich lächelnd von ihm. Ihre Augen strahlten ihn an. Sie nahm seine Hand und stellte sich neben ihn.

„Äh, sorry, Harry", sagte Draco glucksend. "Bitte mach weiter."

Alle schwiegen.

"Nein, eigentlich glaube ich, dass ich fertig bin. Ist es außerdem nicht Zeit für den Nachtisch?"

Da musste etwas an dem Tag gewesen sein, vielleicht das wirklich köstliche Essen, das neue Baby in Hermines Bauch oder vielleicht auch Dracos Erkenntnis. Es blieben alle bis spät in die Nacht.

Die Kinder schliefen auf jeder horizontalen Fläche, die sie finden konnten, und die sechs Freunde wechselten zu der Veranda, um sie nicht zu wecken. Schließlich brachen sie in den frühen Morgenstunden auf.

Draco und Hermine verabschiedeten sie und kehrten zur Verandaschaukel zurück. Sie ließen sich darauf nieder und Hermine schmiegte sich in Dracos Arme.

„Das war schön", sagte sie nach ein paar Minuten Stille.

„Ja", stimmte er zu. Er küsste sie auf den Kopf.

„Ich denke nicht, dass wir es weiter machen müssen."

„Warum nicht?", fragte er überrascht.

„Naja… es scheint, dass es uns jetzt allen gut geht. Wir hatten alle unseren langsamen Heilungsprozess. Du hattest den längsten, da du so viel mehr zu verarbeiten hattest. Aber jetzt… ich weiß nicht, vielleicht ist es noch zu früh, so etwas zu sagen."

Draco dachte darüber nach. Er fühlte sich tatsächlich besser als jemals zuvor, als hätte er wirklich, _endlich_ alles Schlechte hinter sich gelassen. Er hielt sich immer noch nicht für _gut_, doch er betrachtete sich nicht länger als schlechten Menschen – er hatte sich selbst lange genug bestraft. Es war Zeit, wirklich loszulassen.

„Mir geht es… gut", sagte er.

Hermine setzte sich auf und sie sahen einander an. „Ganz und gar gut?"

Er nickte. „Ja, ich denke schon."

Sie lächelte. „Oh, Draco. Du hattest diese… Wolke über deinem Kopf, solange ich dich kenne. Selbst ich konnte sie nicht vertreiben."

„Nein, das konntest du nicht. Denn… denn es ging um mich, um _meine_ Vergangenheit, _mein_ Leben. _Meine_ Fehler. _Ich _musste damit ins Reine kommen. Ich konnte es nicht für dich tun, egal wie sehr ich es gewollt haben mochte."

Sie schmiegte sich wieder an seine Brust. „Ich bin froh, Draco."

„Hermine?"

„Hmm?", machte sie. Sie klang sehr schläfrig.

„Sag mir, dass du mich liebst."

„Ich liebe dich, Draco."

„Und das wirst du immer tun. Egal was passiert."

Sie sah mit einem leichten Stirnrunzeln zu ihm hoch. „Egal was passiert – was meinst du damit?"

„Bitte sage es einfach."

„Ich werde dich immer lieben, egal was passiert."

„Ich dich auch."

„Ich weiß", sagte sie.

„Ich weiß. Ich… musste es dir einfach noch mal sagen."

„Okay."

„Ich… mache mir Sorgen."

„Worüber, Liebling?"

„Dass das nur eine Illusion ist, diese Friedlichkeit, die ich jetzt spüre. Woher weiß ich, dass sie andauern wird? Was ist, wenn ich morgen aufwache und sie verschwunden ist? Wenn all der Druck wieder da ist und diese Wolke auch?"

„Draco, sieh mich an."

Er gehorchte.

„Du weißt, dass ich dich liebe und dass ich es immer tun werde. Vielleicht hast du Recht. Es könnte sein, dass dieses neue Gefühl nicht immer bei dir bleibt. Es wird wahrscheinlich Zeiten geben, da du wieder gegen deine Dämonen kämpfen musst. Aber denk immer daran! _Ich_ bin hier und kämpfe an deiner Seite, jeden Tag. Und wenn sie sich wieder Zutritt in deinen Kopf verschaffen, denk einfach daran, dass wir sie gemeinsam schlagen können. Auch wenn alles, das ich tun kann, dich anfeuern, dich halten und dich lieben ist."

„Aber… ich bin _glücklich_, Hermine. Glücklicher, als ich jemals für möglich gehalten hatte."

„Draco, _niemand_ verdient es, glücklich zu sein, okay? Nicht einmal ich. Du bist das Wunderbarste, das mir jemals widerfahren ist, und jeden Tag denke ich, wie glücklich ich mich schätzen kann, wenn ich die Augen öffne und du gleich neben mir bist. Ich habe es nicht verdient. Wir haben einfach Glück. Im selben Augenblick, in dem du anfängst zu glauben, dass du das verdient hast, hast du es schon verloren. Nimm es niemals als selbstverständlich an. Liebe mich einfach, ich werde dich lieben und uns wird es gut gehen."

Draco holte tief Luft. „Du bist unglaublich, weißt du das?"

„Du hast es schon mal erwähnt", sagte sie lächelnd.

„Lass uns hier draußen schlafen. Was sagst du dazu?"

„Du weißt doch, dass mir das immer recht ist."

Sie legten sich beide hin und Draco nahm sie in seine Arme, während er ihren Duft in sich aufnahm. „Ich möchte für immer so bleiben", raunte er in ihr Haar.

„Das werden wir", sagte sie. Dann drehte sie sich in seinen Armen, so dass sie einander ansahen. „Du und ich, Malfoy."

Er grinste und küsste sie auf die Nase.

Dann küsste er sie eine sehr lange Zeit, bis Hermine ihn daran erinnerte, dass sie wirklich, _wirklich_ vorsichtig sein mussten, da sie auf der Schaukel lagen und sie schwanger war.

Er feixte und dachte an das letzte Mal, da sie auf der Schaukel gelegen hatten – es war tatsächlich recht… lebhaft zugegangen. Deshalb schlug er vor hineinzugehen, doch Hermine grinste nur schelmisch und sagte Nein. Ihr gefiel die Herausforderung.

Er würde für den Rest seines Lebens gegen Dämonen kämpfen und es würde Zeiten geben, da sie drohten, die Überhand zu gewinnen. Doch er wusste, dass Hermine an seiner Seite sein würde, und mit ihrer Hilfe würde er sie schlagen, denn gemeinsam waren sie wirklich etwas. Etwas absolut Fantastisches.

* * *

AN: Jetzt habt ihr nicht mehr viele Gelegenheiten, euren Senf dazuzugeben! Also haltet euch ran!^^ Ich warte sehnsüchtig!


	37. Epilog: Das Lied dieser Stadt

So, liebe Leute!

Nun ist es wirklich so weit: Die Geschichte ist zu Ende! Ich bin echt traurig darüber, weil ich die Story sehr, sehr liebe! Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es euch ähnlich geht.

Ich möchte mich ganz herzlich bei allen meinen Lesern bedanken, dass ihr mit mir durchgehalten habt. Und natürlich vor allem denjenigen, die mir ab und zu ein Review hinterlassen haben. Vielen Dank nochmal! Es hat mir wirklich sehr viel bedeutet!

Und jetzt viel Spaß bei dem allerletzten Kapitel!

Eure luckyserpent

**

* * *

**

**Epilog: Das Lied dieser Stadt**

_Und du bist noch jung, aber du wirst es verstehen. Dass die Sterne der See die gleichen sind wie die für das Land._

„_Wir lernten die See" von Dar Williams _(aus dem Englischen übersetzt von Luckyserpent)

Hermine seufzte, als noch ein starker Windzug durch die offenen Fenster hereinblies und die Seiten ihres Buches umblätterte, bevor sie fertig war. Sie hatte den Verdacht, dass sich ein Sturm aufbraute, und stand widerwillig von ihrem bequemen Armsessel auf, um die Fenster, die zur See hinausgingen, zu schließen.

Als sie die Wand erreichte, hielt sie inne und sah auf das Wasser hinaus. Schon bald zogen sich dunkle Wolken zusammen und sie konnte die Wellen gegen das Kliff krachen hören. Hermine hoffte, dass das drohende Wetter den Rest ihrer Familie nicht erreichen würde, der zu einem entspannten Quidditchnachmittag in der Nähe von Ottery St. Catchpole ausgeflogen war.

Ein weiterer Windzug blies vorüber und Hermine atmete die salzige Luft ein, bevor sie das Fenster endlich schloss und verriegelte. Sie entschloss sich, alle Fenster in dem Zimmer zu schließen, das ihr Heiligtum geworden war, eine Kombination aus Salon, Bibliothek und Wintergarten.

Hermine kehrte zu ihrem Sessel zurück und machte es sich zu einem Nachmittag mit ihrem gegenwärtigen Buch gemütlich.

Das Haus am Hake's Edge sah nicht länger so aus wie damals, als sie mit Harry und Draco während des Krieges dort gewohnt hatten. Es hatte immer noch den Salon, das Speisezimmer und die Küche im Erdgeschoss und die ursprünglichen zwei Schlafzimmer und Badezimmer im ersten Stock, doch nun waren im obersten Stockwerk ein drittes Schlafzimmer, ein Spielzimmer und zusätzlich noch der Raum, in dem Hermine jetzt saß und las.

Sie und Draco hatten nie besprochen, wie viele Kinder sie sich wünschten, nur dass sie beide eine Familie wollten. Nachdem Steven geboren war, waren sie sich einige, dass sie ein weiteres Kind wollten, da sie beide der Meinung waren, ihr Sohn sollte kein Einzelkind sein. Steven war drei gewesen, als Layla auf die Welt kam.

Hermine war erstaunt und tief berührt gewesen, wie Draco ihren Sohn aufrichtig liebte und wertschätzte, doch es war nichts im Vergleich zu seiner Beziehung zu ihrer Tochter. Die beiden hatten einen sofortigen Bund geschlossen, der in den folgenden Jahren nur gewachsen war.

Hermine spürte gelegentlich Stiche der Eifersucht, wenn sie die beiden zusammen sah, über ein Buch gebeugt oder leise am Feuer redend. Manchmal wünschte sie sich, sie wäre in ihre besondere Welt miteingebunden. Sie hatte ein sehr gutes Verhältnis zu Layla und Steven, doch es war nicht dasselbe.

Sie hätte wirklich nicht glücklicher sein können, vor allem wenn sie bedachte, wie Dracos Beziehung zu seinem Vater gewesen war. Sie nahm ihm sein Verhältnis zu ihren Kindern nicht übel, nur gestattete sie sich ein paar Augenblicke des Selbstmitleids, wann immer die Gefühle sie am stärksten überfielen. Es lagen einfach zu viele Jahre vor ihnen, in denen sie darüber herumstreiten konnte, wen ihre Kinder mehr liebten.

Wann immer Hermine an die Jahre mit ihnen Vieren zurückdachte, war sie dankbar, dass sie nie ein großes Thema daraus gemacht hatte.

Am Abend von Laylas viertem Geburtstag waren Hermine und Draco zu ihrem Zuhause am Edge zurückgekehrt, erschöpft, aber gleichzeitig aufgekratzt. Die Kinder verbrachten die Nacht bei den Potters, wo die Party mit ihren Freunden stattgefunden hatte, und sie hatten das gesamte Haus für sich allein. Sie begannen sich zu küssen, sobald die Tür hinter ihnen zugefallen war und hörten erst zwei Stunden später wieder auf. Als sie es endlich taten, entspannt und völlig zufrieden, war Hermine fest in Dracos Armen versunken. Sie lagen auf der Verandaschaukel, die sehr leicht hin- und herschwang, und sie vermutete, dass Draco einen Zauber darauf gelegt hatte.

Es gab Zeiten, da die Realität ihres Lebens Hermine traf und sie sich an Draco klammerte, als wäre sie für immer verloren, wenn sie losließ. Alles, das sie durchgemacht hatten, um dort anzukommen, wo sie jetzt standen, all die Dinge hätten so leicht schief gehen können… Sie versuchte, nicht an diese Dinge zu denken, doch manchmal traf es sie einfach.

Jene Nacht war vollkommen magisch gewesen. Beide waren aufeinander fokussiert und Hermine fühlte sich verbunden mit der Welt, nachdem die Momente reiner Glückseligkeit zu inniger Kameradschaft abgeebbt war. Als sie an seiner starken Brust lag, kamen ihr Erinnerung an die Nacht, da Draco und Harry aufgebrochen waren, um Lucius und Voldemort aufzusuchen, in den Sinn. Es war erschreckend, wie leicht ihr ganzes Leben anders hätte verlaufen können.

„Ich liebe dich", murmelte Draco ihr ins Ohr und drückte sie sanft.

Hermine schmiegte sich so eng an ihn wie möglich und wünschte sich in diesem Augenblick, dass sie mit ihm verschmelzen könnte.

„Ich habe nachgedacht", fuhr er fort. „Ich liebe Steven und ich liebe Layla. Du bist die wunderbarste Frau auf der Welt." Er hielt inne und holte tief Luft. „Ich möchte noch ein Baby mit dir. Ich möchte ein Baby mit dir zeugen."

Hermine starrte die Veranda vor ihr an, den Holztisch und die Stühle, an dem sie so oft als Familie gegessen hatten. War es möglich, dass sie gerade gedacht hatte, wie nah sie dran gewesen waren, nicht zusammen zu kommen? Nach einem Augenblick drehte sie sich in seinen Armen zu ihm, das Herz voller Emotionen. „Ein Baby?"

Draco lächelte. „Ich liebe unsere Familie, aber in letzter Zeit glaube ich, dass sie nicht ganz… fertig ist. Da ist mehr noch mehr. Ich weiß nicht, ob es Sinn macht."

Hermine lächelte und fuhr mit einem Finger an seinem nackten Arm entlang. Dann verschränkte sie ihre Hand mit seiner. „Es macht vollkommen Sinn, Draco. Ich glaube, ich weiß, was du meinst. Aber bist du dir sicher?", fragte sie und sah ihm in die Augen.

„Absolut. Natürlich nur, wenn du willst. Wir haben gar nicht darüber gesprochen, ich weiß, aber auch gerade deshalb halte ich es für eine Möglichkeit. Nach Layla hast du nicht gesagt „keine Kinder mehr"… Was sagst du dazu? Mir ist es recht, wenn du es nicht noch mal durchmachen willst. Ich weiß, wie es ist… zumindest habe ich schon zwei Mal gesehen, wie du es durchgestanden hast."

Die Antwort war so offensichtlich gewesen wie die Tatsache, dass sie ihn liebte. Sie grinste und küsste ihn leicht auf das Kinn. „Ich würde sagen, wir sollten besser anfangen."

Zehn Monate später kam Emma Jane auf die Welt.

Während der Schwangerschaft jedoch wurde es klar, dass das Haus nicht länger genug Platz bot für die wachsende Familie. Mit den kleinen Zimmern und dem sehr kleinen Spielraum für die Kinder wurde es langsam eng. Sie hatten nur darüber gesprochen, damit sie sagen konnten, dass sie die Unterhaltung geführt hatten, und Pro und Contra abgewogen umzuziehen. Ihnen war nur ein Pro eingefallen: mehr Platz. Nachdem sie die lächerliche Liste aufgestellt hatten, lachte Hermine und Draco hatte sie verbrannt.

Der nächste Pfad, den die Diskussion einschlug, war die Anzahl der Zimmer. Das neue Baby konnte einen Raum mit seiner Schwester teilen. Draco jedoch wollte, dass es sein eigenes Zimmer bekam. Vielleicht hatte es etwas damit zu tun, dass er selbst ein Einzelkind war, aber er wollte, dass die neue Tochter in ein eigenes Zimmer hineinwuchs, wo sie ihren besonderen Stil und ihre Kreativität ausleben konnte.

„Außerdem", hatte er eines Tages im vierten Monat gesagt, „könnten wir zusätzlichen Raum gebrauchen. Es wäre weder eine große Mühe oder schrecklich lästig, es an unser jetziges Haus anzufügen. Ich habe das Haus mit eigenen Händen gebaut, ich habe das Haus von deinen Eltern auf der Insel gezimmert. Ich denke, ich kann ein paar Räume hinzufügen. Ich würde sagen, ein viertes Schlafzimmer und ein Spielzimmer im oberen Stockwerk und dieses Zimmer, von dem du immer geträumt hast, mit drei Fensterwänden."

Hermine hatte geseufzt. „Ein Kamin wäre ideal. Wenn die Kinder größer werden, ist Seit- an- Seit- Apparieren unpraktisch."

Es war wirklich überhaupt keine schwere Entscheidung. Das Haus und seine Lage an der See war ihnen zu teuer und enthielten zu viele Erinnerung, als dass sie es einfach verlassen könnten, wenn sie ein neues Mitglied zu ihrer Familie zufügten. Der Ausbau begann im nächsten Monat und war beendet, bevor Emma zum ersten Mal in ihrem Zuhause schlief.

Sie hatten die südliche Wand des Salons entfernt und mit einem Gang und dem Kamin ausgestattet, die ebenfalls zu dem Leseraum auf der anderen Seite führten. Wie Hermine es sich gewünscht hatte, waren die drei äußeren Wände des Leseraums voller Fenster. Eine Tür führte zu dem Garten, den sie und Layla pflegten. Der Garten war etwas, das sie beide aufrichtig liebten und wo sie gemeinsam Zeit verbrachten.

Als sie die Anbauten planten, wollten Hermine und Draco, dass der untere Stock sich unter den oberen Stock ausdehnte und das Glas in einem Winkel angebracht wurden, der bei Tag das Licht hereinfluten ließ.

Steven war begeistert, in das neue Zimmer einzuziehen. Der Raum des Babys war neben ihren Eltern und Layla freute sich, ihrer neuen Schwester so nahe zu sein. Beide liebten es, Zeit im Spielzimmer zu verbringen, wo Draco ein paar große Kissen zum Lesen ausgebreitet hatte.

Das Haus hatte immer noch dasselbe vertrauliche Gefühl wie eh und je. Es war nur etwas größer geworden.

Ein entferntes Donnergrollen riss Hermine von ihrem Buch und sie stellte überrascht fest, wie dunkel es im Zimmer wegen des aufziehenden Sturms geworden war. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab hervor und wollte gerade ein Licht anschalten, als sie hörte, wie der Kamin zum Leben erwachte.

Grüne Flammen flackerten kurz auf und drei Menschen tauchten auf. Draco schien zu versuchen, mit Steven zu sprechen, der ihn abwehrte und aus dem Zimmer die Treppe hochrannte. Layla wirkte nervös und als sie Hermine im Zimmer sah, rannte sie zu ihr. Hermine fing sie auf und stellte fest, dass Draco eine finstere Miene hatte.

„Draco? Was ist passiert? Ihr seid früh zurück… lag es am Wetter?"

Er schaute sie an und es schien, als bemerkte er erst jetzt, dass sie im Raum war. Auf seinem Gesicht lag ein unergründlicher Ausdruck und er sah aus, als suchte er nach etwas, das er antworten konnte. Schließlich sagte er mit einer fremden, fast leeren Stimme „Es hat angefangen" und ging aus dem Zimmer in Richtung Veranda.

Hermine sah Layla an. „Weißt du, was passiert ist?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„In Ordnung. Warum gehst du nicht nach oben und spielst in deinem Zimmer? Wenn du hörst, dass Emma von ihrem Mittagsschlaf aufwacht, kommst du mich bitte holen. Ich gehe mit deinem Bruder sprechen."

„Okay, Mummy."

Hermine setzte Layla ab und folgte ihr die Treppe hoch. Als sie Stevens Tür erreichte, klopfte sie behutsam. Es kam keine Antwort, deshalb klopfte sie abermals. „Steven? Ich bin es, Mummy. Darf ich reinkommen?"

Nach einem Augenblick hörte sie eine gedämpfte Erwiderung und öffnete langsam die Tür. Steven saß mit dem Rücken zur Wand auf seinem Bett, das in der Ecke seines Zimmers stand, die Knie an die Brust gezogen. Sein chaotischer Schopf von lockigem blondem Haar umrahmte sein Gesicht.

Hermine näherte sich dem Bett und setzte sich auf die Ecke gegenüber von Steven. „Geht es dir gut, Liebling? Hast du dich mit Daddy gestritten?"

Steven schüttelte den Kopf, sagte aber nichts.

„Was ist los? Was regt dich so auf?"

Er sah sie einen langen Moment an, bevor er sagte: „Ist… ist Daddy ein – ein böser Mensch?"

Hermines Magen tat einen Satz und ihr stockte der Atem. Dracos Kommentar machte nun völlig Sinn: etwas war geschehen und Steven hatte von Dracos Vergangenheit erfahren. Sofort wollte Hermine zu Draco eilen und von den Details hören und ihm helfen, mit dem umzugehen, was als nächstes kommen würde. Er würde Steven die Wahrheit erzählen müssen.

Doch es war sehr wichtig, zuerst zu erfahren, was Steven gehört hatte, und sie wollte ihren Sohn nicht unnötig in Aufregung versetzen. „Was denkst du?", erkundigte sie sich und stützte sich auf einen Arm.

Steven zuckte nur die Achseln und wandte den Blick ab.

„Was hast du gehört?", fragte sie sachte. „Es ist okay, es mir zu sagen. Du wirst nicht in Schwierigkeiten kommen."

Steven zögerte zuerst, sah Hermine aber schließlich an. „Sie haben gesagt, dass… Dad ein böser Mann ist, dass er… Menschen wehgetan hat."

Ein Schwall von Zorn und grimmiger Loyalität stieg in ihr auf. Wut auf denjenigen, der mit ihrem Sohn über Dracos Vergangenheit gesprochen hatte, und eine starke Entschlossenheit, ihren Mann zu verteidigen. „Dein Dad ist ein guter Mensch, Steven. Glaubst du mir?"

Er nickte langsam.

„Er ist der beste Mensch, den ich kenne."

Ein kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer schien in Stevens strahlend grünen Augen aufzuflackern. „Alle mögen ihn. Onkel Harry und Tante Ginny, sogar Onkel Ron." Das Licht erlosch. „Aber… sie waren nicht da. Nur Dad und Miss Luna."

„Wer hat gesagt, dass dein Dad Menschen wehgetan hat, Steven?"

Er zuckte wieder mit den Achseln.

„Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du in Schwierigkeiten kommst, Liebling. Das bleibt zwischen dir und mir, in Ordnung? War es einer deiner Freunde?"

„Nein, es war Zacks Freund Corlin."

Zack war Ron und Lunas ältestes Kind und Corlin gehörte zu Blaise Zabini und seiner Frau. Nach dem Krieg hatte Zabini es irgendwie geschafft, das Ministerium davon zu überzeugen, dass er in den Dienst für Voldemort gezwungen worden war. Draco, der ihn nicht zu einer lebenslangen Haft im Gefängnis verdammen wollte, hatte nicht gegen ihn ausgesagt, so dass er freigelassen wurde. Draco und Hermine hatten ihre Familie von Zabinis ferngehalten, doch Zack hatte Corlin in der Winkelgasse getroffen und sich schnell mit ihm angefreundet, trotz Ron und Lunas Proteste. Sie erlaubten ihrem Sohn nur, mit Corlin in Kontakt zu kommen, wenn einer von ihnen dabei war.

„Dein Dad ist ein guter Mensch", wiederholte Hermine bestimmt. „Ich will, dass du das weißt. Du kennst ihn, Steven, du spielst jeden Tag mit ihm. Er liebt dich mehr als alles andere."

Steven nickte. „Ich liebe ihn auch."

Tränen prickelten in Hermines Augen. Steven wusste, was es bedeutete, zu verletzen und verletzt zu werden, und sie hoffte verzweifelt, dass seine Erfahrungen mit seinem Vater ihnen hierdurch helfen würden.

„Ich denke, du solltest mit ihm reden", sagte Hermine.

Stevens Augen weiteten sich. „Ich will nicht, dass er wütend wird!"

„Oh, nein, Schätzchen! Er wird nicht wütend auf dich sein, das verspreche ich!" Nur auf sich selbst, fügte sie gedanklich hinzu. „Soll ich ihn holen gehen?"

„Okay", erwiderte Steven leise.

Hermine verließ das Zimmer und hielt an der Tür inne, um einen Blick auf Steven zurückzuwerfen. Sine Arme waren immer noch eng um seine Knie geschlungen und sein Kopf lag auf ihnen. Sie fand, dass er verloren aussah und verängstigt, doch gleichzeitig entschlossen.

Draco war sofort zur Veranda gegangen, nachdem er Hermine und Layla zurückgelassen hatte. Er wusste nicht wirklich, wie er sich fühlen sollte, doch er spürte eine Mischung aus Zorn und Furcht. Er wollte direkt zu Zabinis Haus apparieren und ihm ins Gesicht schlagen. Wie konnte er es wagen, seinen Kindern Geschichten über Draco zu erzählen! Was war mit seiner eigenen Rolle in dem Krieg? Draco war sicher, dass er nicht erwähnt hatte, wie er sich freiwillig dazu gemeldet hatte, sich Voldemort anzuschließen und ein Geschick für und eine Tendenz zu Gewalt und Folter hatte.

Doch je mehr Zeit verging, je länger Draco dastand und dem grollenden Donner und den krachenden Wellen lauschte, desto mehr verebbte die Wut und die Angst gewann die Oberhand in seinem Herzen. Jetzt würde er mit Steven sprechen müssen und ihm die Wahrheit erzählen. Er hatte jahrelang über die Unterhaltung nachgedacht und sich gefragt, wann die richtige Zeit kommen würde und ob es überhaupt jemals eine richtige Zeit geben würde. Er war nicht bereit. Er hatte sich noch nicht alles überlegt. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er anfangen sollte, keine Ahnung, wie er das Thema am besten anreißen konnte. Wie sagte man seinem Kind, dass man einst eine furchtbare Person gewesen war?

Draco war sich vage bewusst, dass die Verandatür aufgeschwungen war und dann zufiel und dann näherten sich leise Fußschritte. Er nahm ihre Anwesenheit wahr, so wie er die Wärme seines Mantels im Winter oder das kühle Wasser an seiner Haut in der Hitze des Sommers fühlen konnte. Nach all dieser Zeit konnte er immer noch spüren, wenn sie einen Raum betrat – denn sie war wie die Sonne für ihn – oder wenn sie ging. Die leiseste Veränderung im Druck und in der Temperatur wurde mit Sicherheit nur von ihm wahrgenommen.

Als sie sich ihm näherte, fühlte er sich wiederbelebt, obwohl er wusste, dass es mehr als ihre Anwesenheit bedurfte, um ihm hierdurch zu helfen.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte sie und stützte sich neben ihm aufs Geländer.

Wut stieg wieder in ihm auf und er schnaubte. „Dumme Kinder", murmelte er. „Der verfluchte Zabini… ich würde ihm am liebsten seinen verdammten Hals umdrehen."

„Draco…", sagte sie ruhig.

Er seufzte. „Wir haben dagesessen, eine Pause von unserem Spiel gemacht und die Kinder spielten in der Nähe. Während wir uns unterhielten, hörten wir, wie ihre Stimmen wütend wurden. Ich hörte Stevens Stimme und Luna und ging nachsehen, was geschehen war. Corlin – du kennst doch Zabinis nichtsnutzigen Bengel? – hat Steven verhöhnt und ihm erzählt… naja, Sachen über mich erzählt. Ich habe versucht einzuschreiten, aber… Du kennst ja Steven, er ist so empfindlich. Er verteidigte mich vor Corlin, aber in seinem Herzen hatte er schon angefangen zu zweifeln. Corlin war so aggressiv und so sicher und Steven… naja, er wusste einfach nicht, was er entgegensetzen sollte. Ich habe schnell Layla geholt und wir sind gegangen, ohne uns von Harry und Ginny zu verabschieden."

„Was hat Corlin gesagt?"

„Ich habe nicht alles gehört, aber er hat Steven erzählt, ich sei ein böser Mann, dass ich es mag, Menschen zu verletzen, _dich_ zu verletzen", spie er aus. Er hatte fast rot gesehen, als er das gehört hatte, und in dem Augenblick gedacht, dass Corlin zumindest in Bezug auf eine Sache Recht hatte. „Als ob ich jemanden – ein verdammtes Kind – brauchen würde, der mich an meine Vergangenheit erinnert. Aber wie kann er es _wagen_, MEINEM Sohn zu erzählen, ich würde seine Mutter verletzen!" Er wusste, dass er lautstark brüllte, doch es war ihm gleichgültig. Ihm fiel nichts aus den letzten… zehn Jahren ein, das ihn so wütend gemacht hatte.

„Draco, beruhige dich", sagte Hermine und legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm.

Er holte mehrmals tief Luft und ließ dann seine Schultern heruntersacken. „Ich bin diese Unterhaltung durchgegangen, habe mir überlegt, was ich sagen würde und wie und wann, neuneinhalb Jahre lang, Hermine. Und dann kommt irgendein verfluchtes, nichtsnutziges Kind dahergelaufen und ruiniert alles."

„Ich weiß", sagte Hermine seufzend. „Aber jetzt ist es so passiert und es ist an der Zeit, mit ihm darüber zu sprechen. Das musste vor Hogwarts geschehen. Vielleicht… vielleicht ist es gut, dass das so gelaufen ist."

„Gut? Gut, dass ich jetzt nur wenige Minuten habe, um eine Strategie für etwas zu entwickeln, das meinem Kind höchstwahrscheinlich das Herz brechen wird? Du kennst ihn, Hermine… Er denkt, ich bin ein guter Vater. Er liebt mich. Ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen…"

„… muss sein, Liebling", sagte Hermine.

„Du hast nicht seinen Gesichtsausdruck gesehen, als ich nicht leugnen konnte, was Corlin gesagt hatte", erwiderte Draco. Er sah ihr kurz in die Augen, bevor er den Kopf in seine Hände legte.

Hermine rieb in langsamen Kreisen über seinen Rücken, bevor sie sagte: „Er liebt dich, Draco. Alles, was du tun musst, ist mit ihm zu reden und ihm zu sagen, dass du ihn liebst."

Steven liebte ihn und diese Wahrheit hielt er tief in seinem Herzen. Hermine liebte ihn, ja, doch die Liebe seines Sohnes war etwas anderes. Sie basierte nicht auf etwas, das er getan hatte, nicht wirklich. Sie basierte nicht auf der Tatsache, dass er sich verändert hatte, dass er mitgearbeitet hatte, den Dunklen Lord zu stürzen.

Steven liebte ihn einfach, weil er sein Vater war. Draco verstand das Gefühl. Er hatte seine gesamte Kindheit damit verbracht, seinen Vater zu lieben und mit all seiner Macht zu versuchen, ihm zu gefallen, ihn stolz zu machen. Lucius hatte nichts getan, um ihn zu ermutigen, nichts, um ihn zu unterstützen, und trotzdem hatte Draco ihn geliebt. Die Beziehung, die er zu Steven hatte, erstaunte ihn immer wieder: Steven hatte ihn von dem Augenblick an geliebt, da er das Konzept dieses Gefühls verstanden hatte, und Draco hatte eine enorme Verantwortung gespürt, diese Liebe zu würdigen, seinem Sohn mit Liebe und Respekt zu begegnen, sich niemals gegen ihn zu wenden oder ihn zu enttäuschen. Auch wenn er von Anfang an gewusst hatte, dass er das eines Tages doch tun würde.

Draco sah Hermine an. „Wirst du dabei sein?"

„Natürlich."

Er nahm ihre Hand und steuerte auf die Tür zu. Dann blieb er abrupt stehen, drehte sich um und schloss sie in seine Arme.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich sagen soll", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. „Was ist, wenn ich es vermassle? Was ist, wenn er mich hasst?"

Hermine schob ihn sanft von sich und zwang ihn, sie anzusehen. „Hör mir zu, Draco Malfoy. Erstens wird er dich nicht hassen. Er liebt dich, verehrt dich! Er ist nur verwirrt darüber, was er gehört hat, und muss die Wahrheit von dir erfahren."

„Aber die Wahrheit – "

„ – ist hart, ja. Aber es ist besser, viel besser als ihn zu belügen. Er liebt dich, Draco. Sei ehrlich und offen und er wird dir verzeihen. Zweitens, du wirst es vielleicht vermasseln, aber alles, das am Ende von Bedeutung ist, ist, dass du ihm die Wahrheit sagst. Wenn er eine Weile wütend ist, hast du ihm zumindest alles erzählt."

Draco schloss fest die Augen. Er wusste, dass sie Recht hatte, doch ein Teil von ihm hatte einfach Angst vor dem, das er tun musste.

„Ich vermute, du hast dich auf diesen Augenblick vorbereitet, seit du das erste Mal erfahren hast, dass ich schwanger war. Du wirst es gut machen, Draco", sagte sie beharrlich.

Er nickte und gemeinsam gingen sie ins Haus und die Treppe hoch. Draco zögerte vor der Tür und blickte abermals hilfesuchend zu Hermine. Sie drückte seine Hand und das war genug.

Steven saß immer noch auf der Ecke seines Bettes, genau wie Hermine ihn zurückgelassen hatte. Sobald Draco ihn sah, holte er tief Luft, richtete sich voll auf und trat zum Bett.

„Hey, Kumpel", begann er.

Steven sah zwischen den Locken auf seiner Stirn hoch. „Hi, Dad", sagte er schüchtern. Draco setzte sich auf die gegenüberliegende Ecke und Hermine ließ sich neben ihrem Sohn nieder.

„Steven, erzählst du mir, was Corlin gesagt hat?", fragte Draco ruhig.

Steven sah von Hermine, die aufmunternd nickte, zu Draco, sichtlich zögerlich.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung", sagte Hermine sanft. „Ich verspreche dir, dass Daddy nicht sauer auf dich sein wird."

„Nein, natürlich nicht", fügte Draco hastig hinzu.

Steven schaute auf seine Knie hinab. „Er hat gesagt, du bist ein böser Mann und magst es, Menschen wehzutun."

„Ist das alles?", fragte Hermine.

Steven schüttelte den Kopf.

„Was noch, Schätzchen?", drängte sie.

Steven sah seine Mutter an. „Er… er hat gesagt, Dad hat… dir wehgetan. Und Menschen getötet."

Draco kniff die Augen zusammen. „Steven, ich werde dir die Wahrheit erzählen. Kannst du zuhören, während ich spreche? Wirst du mein großer Junge sein und mir mit dem vertrauen, das ich sage?"

Er nickte feierlich.

„Ich… ich bin nicht immer dein Dad gewesen, weißt du. Bevor du auf die Welt gekommen bist, waren es nur deine Mum und ich. Und vor ihr war ich allein."

„Was ist mit deinen Eltern?", fragte Steven.

„Ähm… das ist kompliziert. Ich hatte meine Eltern, ja, aber wir haben uns nicht wirklich verstanden, so wie wir uns verstehen."

„Oh."

„Als ich allein war, traf ich einige schlechte Entscheidungen. Du hast doch schon mal von dem sehr bösen Mann gehört, der noch vor deiner Geburt gelebt hat?"

Steve nickte. „Onkel Harry und Onkel Ron reden manchmal über ihn, wenn sie denken, dass wir schlafen. Er war der böseste Mann auf der Welt."

„Ja, das war er. Sein Name war Voldemort." Selbst nach all den Jahren und allem Guten in der Welt seit dem Sieg über den Dunklen Lord, fiel es Draco immer noch schwer, ihn beim Namen zu nennen. Er hielt inne und fuhr dann fort: „Mein Vater… mein Vater hat für ihn gearbeitet."

Steven blinzelte. „Warum?"

„Weil dein Großvater kein guter Mensch war, Steven. Er wollte Menschen verletzen, Menschen, die nicht wie er waren. Er glaubte, besser zu sein als die meisten. Voldemort befahl ihm zu verletzen und zu töten. Weißt du noch, was Harry gesagt hat? Voldemort wollte die ganze Welt regieren und jeden töten, der keine Magie besitzt."

Stevens Augen weiteten sich. „Alle Muggle töten? Warum?"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf, verblüfft, wie verschieden seine Kindheit von der seines Sohnes gewesen war. Im Alter von neun Jahren hatte Draco schon viel des mit Vorurteilen behafteten Gefasels von seinem Vater aufgeschnappt und geglaubt. „Ich habe keine gute Antwort für dich, Sohn. Ich weiß nicht wirklich, warum. Er war der Meinung, dass nicht- magische Menschen es nicht verdient haben zu leben. Ich weiß nicht, warum."

„Das klingt furchtbar. Ich habe Freunde an der Schule, die Muggle sind."

„Ich weiß und so soll es auch sein", warf Hermine ein. Sie zerzauste Stevens dichtes Haar. „Wir sind sehr stolz auf dich." Steven ging auf eine Schule, die größtenteils von Muggle besucht wurde, aber auch eine Handvoll Zaubererkinder unterrichtete, deren Eltern ihnen mehr als eine einfache Erziehung zu Hause angedeihen lassen wollten. Die Schule hatte ein paar Hexen in der Lehrkörperschaft, die besonderen Wert auf die Erziehung von Schülern legten, die noch zu jung für Hogwarts waren.

„Wofür?"

Hermine sah zu Draco und lächelte ihn sanft an. Ihr Sohn hatte keine Ahnung, dass es Menschen auf der Welt gab, die der Meinung waren, dass er nicht mit Muggle befreundet sein sollte.

Draco holte tief Luft und fuhr fort, womit er begonnen hatte. „Wie ich sagte, arbeitete mein Vater für den bösen Mann, aber nach ein paar Jahren wurde mein Vater gefangen. Der böse Mann wollte, dass ich für ihn arbeite. Er hat gedroht, meine Mutter zu töten, wenn ich mich weigerte."

Steven schaute zu Hermine und Draco fragte sich unwillkürlich, was ihm dabei durch den Kopf ging. Überlegte er vielleicht, wie sehr er _seine_ Mutter liebte und was er in Kauf nehmen würde, um sie zu beschützen?

„Ich… ich entschied mich dafür, das zu tun, was nötig war, um meine Mutter in Sicherheit zu behalten. Jeden Tag konnte ich nur daran denken, wie ich sie beschützen konnte."

„Was musstest du tun?", flüsterte Steven.

Draco sah ihm in die Augen. „Ich sollte… jemanden töten."

Steven schluckte schwer.

„Bitte versteh, das waren schlimme Zeiten. Die Welt, in der du lebst, ist sicher – für dich, für deine Mum, für alle. Unsere… war es nicht. Ich versuche nicht schönzureden, was ich getan habe, Steven", sagte Draco. Er schaute zu Hermine, als er sich plötzlich verloren fühlte.

Sie legte ihre Hand auf Stevens. „Dein Vater befand sich in einer furchtbaren Position. Er wollte nicht die Ursache für den Tod seiner Mutter sein, aber er wollte auch nicht töten."

„Du hast es nicht getan?", fragte Steven, den Blick auf Draco gerichtet.

„Nein, habe ich nicht. Ich dachte zuerst, dass ich es schaffen würde, doch während das Jahr verstrich, habe ich realisiert, dass ich es nicht könnte."

„Was ist dann passiert?"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Eine unglückliche Serie von Ereignissen. Der Mann, den ich hätte töten sollen, starb am Ende, aber nicht durch meine Hand. Mein… Lieblingslehrer hatte die Tat vollbracht. Er brachte mich zurück zu dem bösen Mann. Er war sehr zornig auf mich, weil ich versagt hatte. Er wollte, dass ich weiter für ihn arbeitete, aber ich hatte versagt. Er gab mir eine andere Wahl und ich traf die falsche Entscheidung, Steven. Ich hatte Angst. Der böse Mann sagte, ich müsse jemand anderen töten oder er würde mich umbringen. Ich wollte nicht sterben."

Heiße Tränen prickelten an Dracos Augenwinkeln. Er hatte diese Details nur mit Hermine geteilt und sogar da hatte es Jahre gedauert. Seine Gefühle bezüglich, was er getan hatte, hatte er am längsten vor ihr verborgen, aus Angst, dass er gezwungen wäre, sich dem Mord an seinen Freunden von seiner eigenen Hand zu stellen. Die Wochen, nachdem er es Hermine erzählt hatte, waren einige der schlimmsten, die er seit dem Ende des Krieges erlebt hatte.

„Also… also habe ich es getan. Ich war für den Tod eines Mannes verantwortlich, der mein Freund und Mentor war", brachte Draco mühsam hervor. Sein Hals fühlte sich eng an und sein Sichtfeld verschwamm etwas. Er schloss die Augen und spürte eine Hand auf seiner eigenen. Sie war klein und weich und er erwartete, dass sie Hermine gehörte, doch als er die Augen öffnete, saß Steven direkt vor ihm, einen traurigen, nachdenklichen Ausdruck im Gesicht.

„Sei nicht traurig, Daddy", sagte Steven und tätschelte seine Hand.

Draco lächelte seinen Sohn an und nickte. „Danke." Er sah zu Hermine und bemerkte, dass sie ungehindert Tränen an ihren Wangen herunterströmen ließ. Er nickte ihr zu und wandte seinen Blick wieder auf Steven. „Bereit dafür, dass ich fortfahre?"

Steven nickte und blieb bei seinem Vater sitzen.

Draco holte tief Luft, nicht ganz sicher, ob er selbst bereit war. „Danach arbeitete ich zwei Jahre lang für den bösen Mann. Corlin hatte Recht: Ich habe Menschen verletzt und jemanden getötet." Er sagte es hastig, als würde es irgendwie helfen, es schnell auszuspucken. Steven starrte ihn einen Moment lang ausdruckslos an, während Draco den Atem anhielt und auf seine Reaktion wartete.

„Warum?", erklang seine Stimme zaghaft.

„Ich wusste nicht, was ich sonst tun sollte. Ich wollte nicht sterben, also habe ich weiter seine Befehle befolgt."

Fast unmerklich rückte Steven von ihm fort und es brach Draco das Herz. Wie konnte von einem Kind erwartet werden, die komplexen Gefühle zu verstehen, die Draco durchlebt hatte während seiner Zeit unter der Herrschaft des Dunklen Lords? Wie konnte er nur hoffen, seinen Sohn davon zu überzeugen, dass er bereute, was er getan hatte, und nun eine ganz andere Person war?

„Du… du hast Menschen verletzt", sagte Steven und starrte sein Bett an.

„Ja, das habe ich." Es seinem Sohn gegenüber einzugestehen, war schmerzhafter als alles andere, das Draco jemals erlebt hatte.

„Und Menschen umgebracht."

„So etwas tue ich nicht mehr", sagte Draco.

Steven sah auf und begegnete dem Blick seines Vaters. „Du hast mir immer gesagt, dass ich niemanden verletzen und bewerfen darf, dass ich nicht gemein sein soll, sondern freundlich zu Tieren und Menschen", sagte er in einem anklagenden Tonfall.

„Ich weiß, Steven, und das ist auch richtig so. Mein Vater hat mir diese Sachen niemals beigebracht."

„Du hast Mum verletzt!", brüllte Steven und kroch von Draco weg. „Corlin hat es mir gesagt! Es muss stimmen! Alles andere stimmt auch!"

„Nein", sagte Draco so fest, dass Steven zusammenzuckte und verängstigt aussah. „Ich habe deine Mutter nie auf solche Weise verletzt. Ich habe nie Hand an sie angelegt oder meinen Zauberstab gegen sie gerichtet."

„Aber er hat gesagt – "

„Der böse Mann hat Menschen wie deine Mutter gehasst, weil sie Muggle- Eltern hat. Er wollte, dass alle wie sie sterben. Ich habe _niemals_…" Er konnte nicht sagen, dass er Hermine niemals verletzt hatte, weil er wusste, dass er es hatte, nur nicht körperlich.

„Schätzchen, Daddy sagt die Wahrheit", unterbrach Hermine. „Dein Dad und ich waren in der Schule nicht befreundet und wir waren gemein zueinander, aber er hat mich nie verletzt." Sie lächelte. „Tatsächlich habe ich ihn einmal geschlagen."

Stevens Augen weiteten sich. „Warum?"

„Er hat sich wie ein kompletter Vollidiot aufgeführt."

„Mum!"

„Doch, wirklich!", sagte sie und lachte trotz der Tränen in ihren Augen. „Verzeih mir meine Wortwahl. Aber er hat es verdient. Schätzchen, erinnerst du dich noch an all die Geschichten, die Onkel Harry erzählt hat? Von deinem Dad?"

Steven nickte langsam.

„Diese Geschichten sind auch alle wahr. Dein Dad hat mit Harry und mir daran gearbeitet, Voldemort zu besiegen. Er hat unermüdlich jahrelang an einem Plan gefeilt, der dem bösartigsten Zauberer unserer Zeit ein Ende gesetzt hatte. Er war völlig verschieden von dem Jungen, den ich aus der Schule kannte."

Steven sah immer noch unüberzeugt aus und Draco hatte keine Ahnung mehr, was er noch sagen konnte.

„Weißt du noch, als du hingefallen bist und dir das Knie aufgeschürft hast? Daddy hat sich um dich gekümmert. Er hat dich hochgehoben und auf die Wunde gepustet und dich dann geheilt, erinnerst du dich daran?"

„Ja."

„Er ist immer noch dein Daddy. Er ist derselbe Mann, der deine Kratzer versorgt hat, dich herumgetragen hat, wenn du zu müde warst, dir vor dem Schlafengehen Geschichten vorgelesen hat…"

„Steven", sagte Draco leise. Sein Sohn sah ihn an, die grünen Augen strahlend. „Ich habe früher schlimme Dinge getan. Aber jetzt nicht mehr. Ich bin jetzt ein guter Mensch. Deine Mum würde sich nicht mit mir abgeben, wenn ich es nicht wäre. Es tut mir leid, dass du es von Corlin hören musstest. Ich hatte vor, es dir zu sagen, aber ich wusste nicht, wann… Es tut mir leid, dass dein Dad so eine furchtbare Vergangenheit hat, eine, auf die du nicht stolz sein kannst. Ich habe jeden Tag deines gesamten Lebens versucht, es dir gegenüber wiedergutzumachen. Ich hoffe, du kannst mir verzeihen."

Steven starrte Draco gefühlte Stunden lang an. „Dein Tattoo", sagte er schließlich, ohne den Blick von Draco abzuwenden.

Draco blickte auf seinen Arm hinunter. Das Dunkle Mal war halb sichtbar unter seinem hochgekrempelten Ärmel. Steven berührte es leicht. Während er es früher als schick und aufregend empfunden hatte, betrachtete er es jetzt, als hätte er Angst, dass es ihn verbrennen oder verletzen würde.

„Was ist damit?", fragte Draco mit trockenem Hals.

„Es ist… nicht nur ein Tattoo, oder?"

„Wie kommst du darauf?", fragte Hermine.

Steven sah zu ihr und dann wieder zu Draco. „Corlin hat gesagt… er hat gesagt, dass es ein böses Zeichen ist. Dass er es schon mal gesehen hat."

Draco biss die Zähne zusammen und widerstand dem Zorn, der von ihm Besitz ergreifen wollte. Natürlich hatte Corlin es schon mal gesehen: Sein Vater trug dasselbe Mal auf seinem Arm. Kurz fragte Draco sich, ob Blaise so war wie Lucius. Corlin hatte mit Sicherheit ähnliche Eigenschaften wie die, die Draco in seinem Alter aufgewiesen hatte: beides Tyrannen, reich, Reinblüter, voller Vorurteile…

Draco zog den Rest des Ärmels hoch und enthüllte das gesamte Mal. „Das war das Zeichen des bösen Mannes, mein Sohn. Er konnte darüber mit uns kommunizieren. Es war auch das Zeichen, das seine Anhänger in den Himmel schossen, nachdem sie getötet hatten."

„Du hast das auch getan, richtig?"

„Ja."

Steven sah zu Hermine.

„Sohn, da sind noch einige Dinge, die ich dir sagen muss. Ich war nicht glücklich. Ich war… eigentlich so ziemlich das Gegenteil: Ich war unglücklich. Ich habe es nicht gemocht, was ich tat. Ich mochte es nicht zu verletzen oder zu töten. Wie ich schon sagte, ich wusste nicht, was ich sonst tun sollte, also habe ich weitergemacht. Ich bereute jede einzelne Person, die ich tötete, jeden einzelnen Unschuldigen, den ich verletzte. Ich war nicht stark genug, um dem Dunklen Lord die Stirn zu bieten. Ich wäre getötet worden."

Er hielt inne und holte tief Luft. „Dann traf ich eines Nachts die Eltern deiner Mum und sie halfen mir, einen Weg herauszufinden, einen Weg, wie ich aus der entsetzlichen Situation fliehen und immer noch eine Chance auf ein richtiges Leben haben konnte. Und nicht nur das. Sie ermutigten mich, daran zu arbeiten, ihn zu stürzen. Ich nahm die Chance an und habe niemals zurückgesehen. Ich arbeitete jahrelang, wie deine Mutter gesagt hat, an einem Plan und mit ihrer Genialität und Onkel Harrys Entschlossenheit haben wir es zu dritt durchgezogen, obwohl Onkel Harry derjenige war, der den Dunklen Lord am Ende getötet hat."

Sie saßen ein paar Augenblicke lang schweigend da. Draco traute sich nicht, Steven anzuschauen, aus Angst davor, was er in seinen Augen sehen würde.

Die Schlafzimmertür öffnete sich und Layla streckte vorsichtig ihren Kopf herein. „Mummy? Emma weint."

Draco sah zu Hermine, die bereits vom Bett aufstand. Sie warf einen Blick zu Draco und dann zu Steven. „Ich komme, Layla."

Nachdem die Tür sich hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte, sagte Draco: „Soll ich dich für eine Weile allein lassen?"

Steven überlegte und sagte dann: „Ja, bitte."

Zögernd, als könnte sein Gehen ein Zeichen für das Ende der Beziehung sein, die er mit seinem Sohn aufgebaut hatte, stand Draco auf und ging zur Tür. Als er sie öffnete, fand er Layla in der Halle stehen, als hätte sie auf ihn gewartet. Da fiel Draco etwas ein und er streckte seinen Kopf in Stevens Zimmer.

„Hey, Steven", rief er. Sein Sohn blickte auf. „Nimm dir so viel Zeit, wie du brauchst, aber tu mir einen Gefallen und erzähl deiner Schwester nichts davon."

Nach einer Pause sagte Steven: „Du wirst es ihr nicht sagen?"

„Doch, werde ich, aber nicht, bevor sie ein wenig älter ist. In Ordnung?"

„Okay, ich erzähle ihr nichts." Steven wandte den Blick ab und Draco schloss die Tür. Er fühlte sich panisch und hilflos.

„Daddy, willst du mit mir spielen?" Layla sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

Er seufzte und fand es merkwürdig belustigend, dass das eine Kind noch spielte wollte, während das andere am Überlegen war, ob es ihn hassen sollte oder nicht. „Lass mich nach deiner Mum sehen und dann gehen wir spazieren. Wie klingt das?"

„Gut."

Draco ging zu Emmas Zimmer, wo Hermine damit beschäftigt war, ihr die Windel zu wechseln.

„Wie ist es gelaufen?", fragte sie ihn. „Du bist ziemlich schnell wieder draußen."

„Ich wollte ihm etwas Zeit allein geben. Brauchst du Hilfe?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Emma ist fast fertig und dann werden wir ein Buch lesen."

„Layla und ich gehen spazieren. Es sieht doch nicht nach Regen aus."

„Ich bin stolz auf dich, Draco."

Er klappte das Buch zu, auf das er sich nicht hatte konzentrieren können, und legte es auf den Nachttisch. Hermine war gerade ins Bett gestiegen und schmiegte sich unter die Decke. Etwas, das sie jede Nacht tat und das ihm stets ein Lächeln entlockte. Als sie jedoch zu ihm aufsah, hatte sein Gesicht eine finstere Miene angenommen.

„Ach ja? Für welchen Teil? Dass ich unserem Sohn nicht die Wahrheit gesagt habe, bevor er es irgendwo anders aufgeschnappt hat? Oder dass ich es geschafft habe, mich ihm völlig zu entfremden?" Seine Stimme triefte vor Bitterkeit und Wut auf sich selbst.

„Draco…"

„Er hat mich nicht ein Mal beim Abendessen angesehen und steckt seitdem in seinem Zimmer, die Tür fest verschlossen."

„Draco, nicht", sagte Hermine heftig und setzte sich im Bett auf, „Du kannst dich nicht dafür fertig machen! Du hast das Beste getan, das du konntest – "

„Nein!", sagte er frustriert und stieg aus dem Bett. Er warf sich einen Bademantel über und trat zu den Fenstern, die Arme über der Brust verschränkt. „Wenn ich ihm alles auch nur _gestern_ gesagt hätte, wäre alles anders gekommen. Es _wäre_ jetzt alles anders."

„Das kannst du nicht wissen", erwiderte Hermine. Sie zog die Knie an die Brust und schlang ihre Arme darum. „Steven hätte genauso reagieren können."

„Hast du ihn _gesehen_, Hermine? Er _hasst_ mich! Er will so weit wie möglich von mir entfernt sein. Er wollte mich nicht einmal ansehen."

„Er ist aufgewühlt, Draco. Gib ihm etwas Zeit. Er hat eine Menge zu verarbeiten, viel nachzudenken."

Draco fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch sein Haar. „Ich weiß nicht, was als nächstes passiert! Was soll ich tun? Soll ich ihm Raum geben? Für wie lange? Soll ich versuchen, noch mal mit ihm zu reden? Was soll ich sagen? Was _kann_ ich sagen, das ich nicht schon erwähnt habe?"

„Du musst warten, Liebling. Gib ihm Zeit, zu dir zu kommen."

„Was ist, wenn er es nicht tut?"

„Er wird es tun."

Er schaute sie an. Seine Augen funkelten. „Was ist, wenn er es nicht tut?"

Hermine seufzte und zuckte dann die Achseln. „Ich muss daran glauben, dass er es tun wird. Steven ist ein gutes Kind und du bist ein guter Vater. Es ist nur natürlich, dass du dir wegen deiner Beziehung zu _deinem_ Vater darüber Sorgen machst. Du wärest nie mit irgendwelchen Problemen zu ihm gegangen, aber du bist nicht Lucius und Steven ist nicht du. Du hast ein wunderbares Band zu Steven. Ich vertraue darauf, dass ihr beiden das aus der Welt schaffen werdet."

Draco starrte aus dem Fenster und nach ein paar Sekunden öffnete er es und atmete tief den Geruch der See ein. Der Wind blies durch sein Haar und die Sterne besetzten den Himmel wie strahlende Kristalle. Er wurde an die Nacht vor vielen, vielen Jahre erinnert, als Hermine ihn das erste Mal geküsst hatte. Eine Welle der Ruhe durchströmte ihn bei dem Gedanken. Vor jenem Augenblick hatte er nicht einmal gewagt auch nur zu denken, dass etwas mit ihr möglich war, und er hätte sich niemals in seinen wildesten Träumen ausgemalt, dass er sein Leben mit ihr teilen würde.

Er spürte Hermines Anwesenheit den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, bevor sie ihre Arme um ihn schlang. Draco zog sie vor sich, so dass sie zwischen ihm und dem Fenster stand, und hielt sie fest. Er hauchte den Duft ihrer Haare ein und lachte beinahe: sie roch ein wenig nach den Karotten, die Emma zum Abendessen bekommen hatte.

„Du lässt mich nie sagen, warum ich stolz auf dich bin", flüsterte Hermine.

„Sag es mir."

„Du hast Steven gesagt, dass du ein guter Mensch bist. Ich kann mich daran erinnern, dass du es schon mal gesagt hast."

Draco legte sein Kinn auf ihren Kopf. „Habe ich auch nicht."

„Du glaubst an dich selbst, oder?", fragte sie und sah über ihre Schulter zu ihm.

Er antwortete nicht gleich. „Ja, meistens", sagte er schließlich. „Natürlich war heute kein gutes Beispiel dafür. Ich hatte fast dreizehn Jahre lang keinen einzigen gewaltsamen Gedanken mehr, bis ich hörte, was Corlin gesagt hatte, und sah, wie es Steven traf. Da wollte ich ihm die Zunge ausreißen und ihn damit füttern, dann zu ihm nach Hause gehen und Zabini ausweiden."

„Draco!", rief Hermine mit einem schockierten Lachen.

„Das ist ernst gemeint! Als ich realisierte, wohin mein Gedankengang geführt hatte, habe ich fast gelacht. Dabei war es die unlustigste Sache auf der Welt. Dann kam mir der Gedanke immer wieder, während der Abend weiterging. Natürlich würde ich es niemals tun… Denkst du, ich sollte zumindest etwas zu Zabini sagen?"

„Das war eine ganz natürliche Reaktion: Das Verlangen, jemandem Schmerz zuzufügen, der dein Kind verletzt hat. Ich habe gedacht, du hättest eine lebhaftere Fantasie. Ich zum Beispiel würde einfach daran denken, den Jungen zu verhexen und Zabini einen verfluchten Heuler zu schicken, der es ihm unmöglich macht, sich weiter fortzupflanzen."

Draco lachte.

„Und nein, ich denke nicht, dass du etwas sagen solltest. Was könntest du schon sagen? „Sag deinem Sohn nicht die Wahrheit"? Das ist das komplette Gegenteil von dem, was wir für unsere Familie wollen."

Dracos Lächeln verblasste. „Ich würde ihm sagen, dass er seine Kinder nicht mit furchtbaren Gedanken über andere Menschen vergiften soll. Ich weiß aus erster Hand, wie es ist, und mir will kein Grund einfallen, warum Zabini seiner Familie etwas von meinem Leben oder von mir erzählen müsste. Er ist wahrscheinlich wütend über… naja, alles, auch wenn er gut weggekommen ist."

„Du bekommst erheblich mehr positive Aufmerksamkeit als er jemals hat oder haben wird, wegen all der Dinge, die du getan hast, um den Krieg zu beenden. Wenn er neidisch ist, tja, dann hätte er kein Todesser werden sollen."

„Trotzdem", sagte Draco. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es einfach auf sich beruhen lassen kann."

„Du kannst und du solltest es", erwiderte Hermine. „Du bist ein guter Mensch. Draco. Sehr viel besser als Zabini. Begib dich nicht auf sein Niveau hinab. Es würde nicht gut enden."

Etwas in Dracos Innerem hüpfte bei ihren Worten auf und er fühlte sich unglaublich glücklich und unbesiegbar, als könnte allein ihr Glaube an ihn Berge versetzen. „Nein, würde es nicht", sagte er leise.

Hermine drehte sich in seinen Armen und küsste ihn langsam und zärtlich. Er ließ ihre sachten Annäherungen so lange zu, wie er ertragen konnte, und vertiefte dann hungrig den Kuss. Er zog sie eng an sich und kostete das Gefühl von ihrem weichen, warmen Körper an seinem aus. Sie erwiderte seine Leidenschaft und ihre Hände wanderten zum Saum seines Shirts.

Als sie begann, seinen Hals zu küssen, gab er sich ihrer Berührung hin und raunte mit rauer Stimme: „Sag es noch mal."

Hermine hielt inne und sah ihn an. „Du bist ein guter Mann. Der beste, den ich jemals gekannt habe."

Draco starrte sie einige Sekunden lang an, überwältigt von mächtigen Gefühlen der Liebe und Bewunderung zu seiner Frau. Dann hob er sie hoch und trug sie zum Bett.

Zwei Tage später war Draco nach der Arbeit in der Winkelgasse, um ein paar Sachen in der Apotheke zu kaufen. Hermine hatte ihm eine Liste von Zutaten mitgegeben, die sie für ihr momentanes Recherche- Projekt benötigte, und es war leichter für ihn, sie zu besorgen, als dass sie Emma einpackte und den Trip machte.

Er stand nicht besonders geduldig in der Schlange und wartete darauf, dass die Person vor ihm sich entschlossen hatte, ob sie die Australischen Blutegel oder die Slowakischen wollte. Aber da gab es natürlich noch die Brasilianischen Egel, die ebenfalls in Betracht kamen. Während er dastand, wuchs sein Frust. Wenn sie noch länger brauchte, würde er den Vier- Uhr- Zug vielleicht nicht schaffen. An besonders schweren Tagen nahm Draco den Zug von London nach Hause, so lange wie es dauerte, bis er seine Nerven beruhigt hatte. Dann stieg er an der nächsten Station aus und apparierte nach Hause.

Als der Ladenbesitzer die Siberischen Blutegel hervorzog, hatte Draco genug. Er trat an den Tresen neben die Frau und sagte: „Wenn Sie den Potenztrank brauen, nehmen Sie die Brasilianischen. Wenn es der Impotenztrank ist, benutzen Sie die Australischen. Ansonsten sparen Sie sich das Geld und nehmen Sie die normalen Englischen Blutegel."

Die Frau wirkte schockiert von seinem Verhalten und nachdem sie nervös zwischen Draco und dem Mann hinter dem Tresen hin- und hergeblickt hatte, deutete sie verlegen auf die Australischen Blutegel. Draco feixte und wartete neben ihr, während sie hastig die zwei Galleonen und 13 Sickel bezahlte und dann aus dem Laden eilte.

Draco legte seine Waren auf den Tresen und der Ladenbesitzer begann wortlos, die Preise zusammenzurechnen.

„Sieh an, wer da ist", ertönte eine höhnische, gedehnte Stimme.

Draco drehte sich langsam um und fand sich von Angesicht zu Angesicht mit dem Menschen, auf den seine gewalttätigen Gedanken gerichtet waren. „Zabini", sagte er knapp und wandte sich wieder zum Tresen.

„Hab dich eine Weile nicht mehr gesehen. Was treibst du in letzter Zeit?", fragte Zabini.

Draco hatte keine Lust, weiter mit seinem ehemaligen Freund zu sprechen, und versuchte, dem Verkäufer ohne Worte zu verstehen zu geben, dass er es hoch schätzen würde, wenn er sich beeilen würde. „Nicht viel", sagte er.

Zabini stellte sich direkt hinter Draco und sagte so leise, dass der Ladenbesitzer ihn nicht hören konnte: „Hab gehört, unsere Jungs hatten letztens eine kleine Auseinandersetzung. Ich bin froh, dass niemand verletzt wurde."

Draco glaubte ihm keine Sekunde lang und dann kam ihm ein sehr beunruhigender Gedanke. Über die Jahre nach dem Krieg hatte Zabini sich als Mann gezeigt, der alles tun würde, sowohl Gutes als auch Schlechtes, um Aufmerksamkeit von der Zaubererwelt zu erwecken. Er hatte zwei schlimme und sehr öffentliche Scheidungen hinter sich, einer Nachkriegs- Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltung eine riesige Summe von Geld gespendet und dann sechs Monate später Insolvenz angemeldet. Seine aktuellste Ehefrau war eine sehr schöne Hexe mit einem Ruf für Untreue und Zabini wartete wahrscheinlich nur auf den richtigen Moment, um sich von ihr zu trennen. In jeder seiner Scheidungen zuvor war er als das Opfer dargestellt worden.

Dracos Blut kochte bei dem Gedanken und er funkelte Zabini an: „Da bin ich mir sicher."

„Vielleicht nächstes Mal", erwiderte Zabini. Jegliche falsche Fröhlichkeit, die er gezeigt haben mochte, war verschwunden. Seine Augen funkelten dunkel und gefährlich.

Es war vollkommen möglich, dass Zabini seinem Sohn von Dracos Vergangenheit erzählt und ihm besonders aufgetragen hatte, Steven Malfoy zu verhöhnen und anzustacheln, wann immer er die Chance dazu hatte, bis zu dem Punkt, da Steven Vergeltung üben und eine Prügelei anzetteln würde. Zabini würde es vor den endlosen Reportern, denen er von dem Vorfall berichten würde, mit Sicherheit so erscheinen lassen, als würde Steven in Dracos Fußstapfen treten mit einer Neigung zur Gewalttätigkeit. Dann würde er versuchen sicherzustellen, dass Dracos Ruf, den wiederherzustellen er so hart gearbeitet hatte seit Kriegsende, geschändet wäre und ein für alle Mal beweisen würde, dass ein Todesser für immer ein Todesser blieb.

„Das hättest du wohl gern, was?", sagte Draco und wandte sich zu dem anderen Mann. „Eine Chance, meinen Namen beschmutzt zu sehen?"

Zabini grinste boshaft. „Es ist nur eine Sache der Zeit, Malfoy. Alle halten nur den Atem an und warten darauf, dass du Mist baust. Ich gebe zu, du hast mich überrascht, dass du so lange durchgehalten hast, aber die Menschen _kennen_ dich. Sie kennen deinen Vater, sie wissen, wo du herkommst. Du wirst dich outen und zwar eher früh als spät."

Draco wusste, dass diese Unterhaltung nirgendwo hinführte. Er wusste, dass er zurückweichen, seine Einkäufe erledigen und gehen sollte. Als er Zabinis selbstgefällige Miene betrachtete, erfüllten Gedanken an Steven seinen Geist: das unschuldige Gesicht seines Sohnes, strahlend grüne Augen und der Kopf voller Locken… Nichts war wichtig genug, um seinen Sohn zu verletzen.

„Das macht drei Galleonen, vier Sickel und dreiundzwanzig Knuts, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco wandte sich wieder zu dem Ladenbesitzer und zählte den richtigen Betrag ab. Rasch packte der Mann die Zutaten ein und reichte sie ihm.

„Halte dich von meinem Sohn fern", sagte Draco drohend zu Zabini. „Und sorge dafür, dass dein Sohn seinen Mund hält."

„Er kann sagen, was auch immer er möchte, Malfoy." Zabini senkte die Stimme. „Denk einfach daran: Ich beobachte dich und warte darauf, dass du es versaust. Und ich werde sicherstellen, dass die gesamte Welt davon hört."

_Geh weg, geh weg!_, schrie ihn der gute Teil seines Gehirns an, doch er war einfach nicht laut genug, um das Rauschen in seinen Ohren zu übertönen.

„So wie du sicherstellst, dass alle von deinen versauten Aktivitäten erfahren? Hast du Rita Kimmkorn auf Wartungsbereitschaft? Wie schaffst du es, deine schmutzigen Affären jedes Mal öffentlich zu machen – _so_ gut im Bett kannst du gar nicht sein… sogar Kimmkorn muss doch Mindestanforderungen haben."

Er wusste nicht, weshalb er Rita Kimmkorns Namen ins Spiel brachte, warum er überhaupt etwas andeutete. Er war einfach so wütend, dass er nicht einmal nachdachte. Er musste jedoch einen empfindlichen Nerven getroffen haben, denn Zabini kniff die Lippen zusammen und bevor Draco wusste, wie ihm geschah, lag er auf dem Boden und sah buchstäblich Sterne in seinem Sichtfeld.

Dann war Zabinis Gesicht wenige Zentimeter vor seinem und seine Nase begann schmerzhaft zu pochen. Er fühlte, wie etwas Warmes an seinem Gesicht herunterlief, und er wusste, dass seine Nase blutete. Sein Kopf fühlte sich schummrig an und er vermutete, dass er sich beim Sturz den Kopf angestoßen und möglicherweise eine Gehirnerschütterung zugezogen hatte.

„Du weißt gar nichts, Malfoy", blaffte Zabini. „Halt deinen verräterischen, Muggle- liebenden Mund. Wenn deine kleine Halbblüter- Brut meinen Sohn auch nur falsch ansieht, wird dein Name einen Dreck wert sein, genauso wie dein Flittchen von Frau."

Er spuckte Draco ins Gesicht und verließ dann den Laden, bevor Draco antworten konnte.

„Und du hast ihn nicht geschlagen?", fragte Hermine, während sie mit dem Zauberstab über Dracos Kopf fuhr, um sicherzugehen, dass sie die Gehirnerschütterung völlig geheilt hatte.

„Nein" sagte er und hielt sich einen Lappen an die immer noch blutende Nase.

Hermine verschränkte die Arme und sah ihn streng an. „Du musst doch _irgendetwas_ getan haben, dafür dass er dich geschlagen hat."

„Ich habe es dir doch gesagt! Ich habe nur angedeutet, dass er mit Kimmkorn schläft, und da ist er ausgerastet. Ich schätze, ich habe ziemlich ins Schwarze getroffen." Er schauderte. „Das ist widerlich. Sie war schon alt, als wir noch vierzehn waren. Sie muss… vierzig Jahre älter sein als er!"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, einen angeekelten Ausdruck im Gesicht. „Fast dreißig, denke ich. Ich weiß noch, dass sie in unserem vierten Schuljahr in den frühen Vierzigern war."

Ungebetene Bilder von dem dunklen, mysteriösen Zabini, der sich mit einer blassen, blonden Frau in einem Bett mit giftgrüner Seidenbettwäsche herumwälzte, ging Draco durch den Kopf. Kimmkorns Alter war übertrieben und er schüttelte den Kopf, um die Bilder zu vertreiben. Sein Blick begegnete Hermines und er konnte sehen, dass ihre Gedanken denselben Weg eingeschlagen hatten. Sie lachten beide und Hermine wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf seine Nase.

„Ich glaube, sie ist gebrochen", sagte Draco.

In diesem Augenblick hörten sie, wie der Kamin zum Leben erwachte und Steven mit seiner Schultasche über der Schulter hereintrat. Die drei sahen einander ein paar Sekunden lang an und dann eilte Steven die Treppe hoch in sein Zimmer.

Draco stöhnte, als er die Tür schließen hörte. „Toll. Genau was er sehen sollte: einen Beweis für mein gewalttätiges Verhalten."

„Vielleicht solltest du mit ihm sprechen", sagte Hermine, während sie den Zauber ausführte, der seine Nase richtete.

Er spürte, wie sich Wärme von der Nasenspitze zu seinem Gesicht ausbreitete, und fühlte ein leichtes Vibrieren, als die Knochen an den rechten Platz rutschten. „Danke, Liebling", sagte er. Er drückte seine Nase behutsam. „Wieder kerngesund."

Er stand von dem Stuhl auf und sah in Richtung Treppe. Er war nicht sicher, ob er jetzt mit Steven reden oder warten sollte, bis er endlich zu ihm kam, wie Hermine beharrte, dass es irgendwann passieren würde. Nach ein paar Augenblicken Nachdenken seufzte Draco. Er warf Hermine einen resignierten Blick zu und ging ins Lesezimmer.

Da kam Layla durch das Feuer und Hermine hörte zu, wie sie erzählte, was sie an diesem Tag in der Schule gelernt hatte.

Am nächsten Tag blieb Draco bis spät bei der Arbeit und als er nach Hause zurückkehrte, war er erschöpft. Er küsste Hermine auf die Stirn, die Layla bei ihren Hausaufgaben half, und ging nach draußen. Er stand ein paar Minuten lang auf der Veranda, immer noch in seiner Arbeitskleidung, bevor er zum Rasen in der Nähe des Kliffs hinunterging. Er zog den schweren Mantel aus und faltete ihn ordentlich. Dann setzte er sich ins Gras und zog die Knie an die Brust.

Er realisierte, dass er seine feine Hose schmutzig machte, doch es war ihm nicht wichtig genug, dass er dafür aufstand. Die Sonne stand tief am Himmel über dem Wasser und Draco schloss die Augen, um den Rhythmus der Erde in sich aufzunehmen. Der Geruch der See, der Klang des pulsierenden Wassers, das gegen die Klippe schlug, als würde die Erde atmen. Er hatte an diesem Tag nicht den Zug genommen, da er so bald wie möglich zu Hause ankommen wollte, deshalb war er dankbar, dass die Natur denselben Effekt darauf hatte, seine Nerven zu beruhigen und die Anstrengung des Tages fortzuwaschen.

Steven hatte immer noch kein Wort mit Draco gesprochen seit dem Tag seines Geständnisses. Drei Tage waren vergangen und Draco wurde zunehmend labil. Seine Gedanken waren so auf seinen Sohn fokussiert, darauf, Antworten auf Fragen vorzubereiten, die Steven stellen könnte, dass es ihm schwer fiel, sich bei der Arbeit zu konzentrieren. Er konnte nicht lesen, war leicht abgelenkt und hatte Schwierigkeiten mit dem Einschlafen.

Draco lockerte seine Krawatte und löste den obersten Knopf seines Shirts. Er hörte, wie sich die Verandatür öffnete und schloss, und dachte, dass es Hermine war, die ihn zum Abendessen holte. Er wartete auf ihren Ruf, doch starrten hörte er ein sehr leises „Hi, Daddy."

Er wirbelte herum und fand seinen Sohn auf der obersten Treppenstufe stehen. Dracos Herz begann wild zu pochen und ein Schauer der Anspannung durchfuhr ihn.

„Hallo, mein Sohn", sagte er.

„Darf ich mich zu dir setzen?"

„Natürlich", antwortete Draco und deutete auf den Boden neben ihm.

Steven kam herüber und setzte sich. Er zog ebenfalls die Knie an die Brust. Sie saßen ein paar Minuten in Schweigen da. Dracos Geist fuhr Achterbahn mit den Gedanken, was sein Sohn sagen oder fragen würde, und fürchtete, dass ihre Beziehung nie mehr dieselbe sein würde. Sein Kopf war von Erinnerungen daran gefüllt, was sie gemeinsam unternommen hatten, Spaziergänge und das Sammeln von Blättern, Stöcken oder Käfern, ihre Quidditch- Spiele, ihr gemeinsames Lesen auf der Veranda. Mehr als alles andere hoffte Draco, dass diese Dinge fortdauern würden.

„Ich bin heute zu Onkel Harry nach Hause gegangen", sagte Steven schließlich.

Dracos Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung. „Oh?"

„Mum hat mich die Schule schwänzen lassen."

Draco war so verblüfft, dass er nicht antwortete. Dass Hermine Steven erlaubte, die Schule zu schwänzen, war eine Sache, aber dann hatte sie ihn zu den Potters gehen lassen.

„Ich habe Onkel Harry nach dir gefragt", fuhr Steven fort.

„Oh."

„Ich mag Onkel Harry. Er ist lustig und er lässt mich Kekse vor dem Mittagessen naschen."

„Sag das bloß nicht deiner Mutter", erwiderte Draco. Es war vielleicht ein Test, um herauszufinden, wie Draco reagieren würde, da Hermine ihren Kindern üblicherweise nicht gestattete, Süßigkeiten vor Mahlzeiten zu essen. Es könnte auch ein Weg für Steven sein zu sehen, wie Draco darauf reagieren würde, dass _Harry_ derjenige war, der Kekse erlaubte.

„Magst du Onkel Harry?"

„Ja, das tue ich. Er ist ein sehr guter Mensch und ein Freund. Er war der erste nach Hermines Eltern, der mir eine Chance gegeben hat."

„Ich habe ihn gebeten, mir von dir zu erzählen, und seine Geschichte ist so ähnlich wie die von Mum. Du warst furchtbar in der Schule und dann hast du dich den Todessern angeschlossen."

Draco verzog das Gesicht, als er den Titel von den Lippen seines Kindes hörte, und rieb sich unbewusst seinen gezeichneten Arm.

„Er hat nicht viel von dir gehört, außer in Berichten von deinen Taten", fuhr Steven fort. „Es waren nicht sehr schöne Sachen. Aber dann hast du dich gestellt und ihm gesagt, dass du mit ihm daran arbeiten wolltest, Voldemort zu besiegen. Er hat angenommen und ihr seid schließlich Freunde geworden, dann sehr gute Freunde. Richtig?"

„Ja."

„Er hat mir erzählt, wie oft du ihm das Leben gerettet hast und verletzt wurdest, damit er heil bleibt."

Obwohl Draco das Gefühl hatte, er müsse sich jeden Augenblick erbrechen, lächelte er. „Deine Mum hat heilende Magie gelernt und _mir_ mehrmals das Leben gerettet."

„Er hat mir gesagt, dass du Mum niemals verletzt hast. Außer als du sie hast glauben lassen, dass ihre Eltern tot wären."

„Eine Sache, die du wissen musst, ist, dass ich das, was ich tat, nicht für deine Mutter getan habe. Ich wusste, dass mein Plan sie in Mitleidenschaft ziehen würde, und ich habe es in Kauf genommen. Ich habe es für mich getan, weil ich mein Leben verabscheut hatte. Über die Monate, die ich mit Harry und Hermine verbracht hatte, habe ich… mich allmählich in sie verliebt und sie konnte meinem erschütternden Charme und blendenden Aussehen nicht widerstehen."

Steven runzelte die Stirn. „Ich dachte, sie hat dich zuerst geküsst. Das hat Onkel Harry gesagt."

Draco gluckste. „Ja, das hat sie auch. Sie ist ein Risiko mit mir eingegangen und ich habe nicht geglaubt, es verdient zu haben, aber sie war anderer Meinung." Er gluckste wieder. „Du weiß, wie Mum ist, wenn sie und ich uns über eine Sache nicht einig sind. Merlin, ich liebe diese Frau."

Er warf einen Blick zu Steven und sah ihn lächeln. Draco fühlte sich etwas zuversichtlicher. Die Unterhaltung lief gut und Steven verhielt sich sehr reif, was nicht besonders überraschend war, da er ebenfalls Hermines Sohn war.

„Ich wusste, dass dein Leben nicht immer glatt lief", sagte Steven leise, als wäre er besorgt, wie Draco reagieren würde.

„Was meinst du?", fragte Draco. Er war überrascht und leicht beunruhigt.

Steven setzte sich in einen Schneidersitz und sah auf den Boden. „Bevor du und Mum Schweigezauber auf euer Zimmer gelegt habt, als ich noch klein war. Du hattest… Träume. Ich habe dich Sachen brüllen hören… wie „tu ihr nichts" oder „lass ihn gehen" oder… noch Schlimmeres. Du klangst immer sehr verängstigt. Manchmal habe ich geglaubt, da wäre jemand im Haus.

Aber dann hörtest du auf zu schreien und nach ein paar Minuten kam Mum zu mir ins Zimmer und sah nach mir. Da habe ich immer so getan, als würde ich schlafen, aber einmal hat sie mich ertappt und mir gesagt, dass du nur einen schlechten Traum hattest."

Steven hielt inne. „Mum hatte niemals solche Träume."

Draco fühlte sich leicht betäubt, erstaunt von Stevens Wahrnehmungsvermögen.

„Nein", sagte er knapp.

„Hast du immer noch welche?"

Draco seufzte. „Ja, wenn auch nicht annähernd so oft wie früher."

„Was ist gestern mit deiner Nase passiert?", fragte Steven.

„Ich bin froh, dass du fragst. Ich möchte nicht, dass du denkst, dass ich draußen irgendwelche Prügeleien anzettele."

„Du bist in eine Prügelei geraten?", fragte er in einem eingeschüchterten Tonfall.

„So ähnlich. Sie lief größtenteils verbal ab, aber ich habe etwas gesagt, das dem anderen Kerl nicht gefallen hat, und da hat er mich geschlagen. Ich war nicht darauf gefasst gewesen und ich _wollte_ ihn zurückschlagen. Ich schätze, es war ganz gut, dass er mich so hart geschlagen hat, dass ich mich nicht rächen konnte."

„Hat es wehgetan?"

„Ja, aber ich habe schon Schlimmeres erlebt."

„Als du ein Todesser warst?"

Draco verzog wieder das Gesicht. „Ja."

„Gibt es immer noch Todesser?"

Er überlegte ein paar Augenblicke, wie er die Frage am besten beantworten sollte. „Todesser haben für Voldemort gearbeitet und er ist tot. Es gibt aber immer noch Menschen, die dieselben Ideale haben wie Voldemort. Es gibt immer noch Menschen, die der Meinung sind, dass Zauberer und Hexen reines Blut haben sollten, dass Leute wie deine Mum keine Magie erlernen dürften."

„Bist du Reinblüter?"

„Ja."

„Bin ich einer?"

„Nein, aber das macht keinen Unterschied. Was wichtig ist, ist, dass du ein guter Zauberer bist und dass du keine Magie dazu missbrauchst, um Menschen zu verletzen, dass du diejenigen akzeptierst, die anders sind als du." Draco lächelte Steven an. „Darüber mache ich mir nicht die geringsten Sorgen. Du bist schon ein viel besserer Mensch als ich es in deinem Alter war."

Steven runzelte die Stirn. „Corlin hat etwas über schmutziges Blut gesagt. Dass ich schmutziges Blut hätte."

Draco biss die Zähne zusammen und wünschte abermals, er hätte Zabini geschlagen. „Es gibt ein Wort, das Menschen wie Todesser für Leute wie deine Mutter verwenden, die Muggle- Eltern haben. Kennst du es?"

„Nein."

„Ich will es niemals aus deinem Mund hören, hast du verstanden? Nicht einmal vor deinen Freunden oder im Scherz oder _überhaupt. _Versprich es mir."

„Ich verspreche es, Dad."

„Das korrekte Wort ist Mugglegeborene, aber das böse Wort ist Schlammblut."

„Schlammblut?"

„Ja, sie haben kein reines Blut, deshalb sagen die Leute, es ist unrein oder schmutzig."

„Also hat Corlin gesagt, dass ich ein Schlammblut bin?"

„Nicht ganz… er hat Mum gemeint."

Nun war es an Steven, wütend zu werden. „Er hat Mum beleidigt? Ich hätte ihn schlagen sollen."

Draco stimmte insgeheim zu. „Du musst mir noch etwas versprechen, Steven, und das ist sehr wichtig. Ich will, dass du dich von Corlin Zabini fernhältst. Ich möchte nicht, dass du dich überhaupt mit ihm abgibst. Versprich es mir."

„Okay."

„Keine Prügeleien, vor allem nicht mit ihm."

„Ich verspreche es, Dad."

„Danke."

Sie waren von dem ursprünglichen Thema abgekommen und Draco war nicht sicher, ob sie dahin zurückkehren sollten. Er musste wissen, wie es um ihn und Steven stand.

„Der Himmel ist wirklich schön", sagte Steven.

Die Sonne näherte sich dem Horizont und der Himmel leuchtete mit Tönen von Rosa, Lila, Orange und Blau.

„Ja, das ist er", erwiderte er.

„Dad. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir in letzter Zeit aus dem Weg gegangen bin. Ich hatte eine Menge nachzudenken."

„Es braucht dir nicht leid zu tun", sagte Draco hastig. „Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass du die all die Zeit nehmen kannst, die du brauchst."

„Onkel Harry hat mir geholfen, viel von deiner Vergangenheit zu verstehen. Du redest nicht wirklich viel über deine Familie. Ich verstehe nicht alles, aber ich weiß genug und ich habe dich mein ganzes Leben lang gekannt. Ich finde, du bist ein guter Dad."

Tränen prickelten in Dracos Augen und seine Kehle verengte sich. „Ich danke dir."

„Ich liebe dich, Dad, und… du meintest, du hoffst, dass ich dir verzeihen werde. Ich verzeihe dir."

Draco sah zu Steven, der ihn beobachtete, und hörte auf, die Tränen zurückzuhalten. Er streckte die Hand aus und zerzauste Stevens Haar. Dann zog er ihn in eine unbeholfene Umarmung.

„Ich liebe dich, Steven. Ich werde dich immer lieben. Und Mum auch."

Steven nickte in seinen Armen.

„Dein Name… Malfoy… wird dir wahrscheinlich Probleme bereiten, wenn du nach Hogwarts gehst. Viele Menschen verstehen nicht, was geschehen ist, und einige glauben nicht, dass ich mich verändert habe, selbst nach all den Jahren. Ich will, dass du der Beste bist, der du sein kannst. Ich weiß, dass du uns… _mich_… stolz machen wirst."

„Okay, Dad."

Draco ließ Steven los und lächelte ihn an. „Willst du mir mit dem Abendessen helfen?", fragte Draco.

„Ja. Hilfst du mir nach dem Essen mit den Hausaufgaben?"

„Natürlich. Oh, die Sonne geht unter."

Draco schob die Hände in die Hosentaschen und stand neben Steven, während die Sonne endlich unter den Rand ihres Teils der Erde sank. Sie beobachteten, wie das Licht sich vom Himmel zurückzog.

„Tja, wir sollten mit dem Abendessen anfangen", sagte Draco schließlich. „Gehen wir." Sie drehten sich beide um und gingen aufs Haus zu. „Also, woran arbeiten wir nachher?"

„Mathe. Ich kapier es einfach nicht."

Draco lachte. „Ich kann es dir nicht verübeln. Wirst du nächstes Jahr Football spielen? Es wird dein letztes sein, weißt du."

„Ja, es macht Spaß. Aber nicht so sehr wie Quidditch."

„Natürlich nicht", sagte Draco. „Aber ich mag es, dir beim Spielen zuzusehen. Möchtest du dieses Wochenende in den Park gehen und üben?"

„In Ordnung."

Sie erreichten die Veranda und Draco öffnete die Tür. Als er Hermine sah, schenkte er ihr ein Lächeln und legte alles, das er fühlte, darin hinein. Sie lächelte zurück und er wusste, dass sie verstand.

* * *

AN: Ich habe mir schon ein neues Projekt ausgesucht, das ebenfalls das Pairing Hermine/ Draco beinhaltet. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr mir weiterhin treu bleibt. Aber morgen fahr ich für einen Monat ins Ausland. Deshalb werde ich die neue Geschichte erst in einem Monat hochladen. Wenn ihr interessiert seid, schaut einfach dann auf meinem Profil vorbei!

Ich hoffe, wir sehen uns dann!


End file.
